Steven Universe Blackthorned
by yoshi3000
Summary: (Post Season 2A - AU) Steven/Connie, Ruby/Sapphire, Greg/Rose, and OC/Garnet : A guy from our world find out his family was never normal and they got reality warping powers, using them involuntary for the first time drops him into the world of his favorite show handcuffed to Rose Quartz! Canon just got shot to pieces and a new path has been forged. Twists and turns await!
1. Pilot: Blackthorn Beginning and Revivals

The following is a fanfiction, so I don't own any rights other than the Blackthorn name along with the OCs. Thank Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse for the creative visuals and wonderful work. All I added was a little madness. This will definitely be AU.

* * *

 **Steven Universe: Blackthorned**

* * *

 **Episode 0: "Blackthorn Beginnings and Revivals"**

 **This story takes place Post-Season 2A. The pilot takes place during "Log 7 15 12". Canon may diverge further down the line.**

* * *

What is real? What is fiction? People claimed they can be defined. But the lines are blurred and smashed to pieces thanks to reality warpers. Beings who made fiction reality and reality fiction. The warpers had a ranking system and the highest was Level 7. Until, the Blackthorns started the trend. Akira and Genevieve were feared beings that racked up a rep for being considering "The Warper's Who Broke the Status Quo". They constantly did the impossible and when they had children, the warping world had high hopes for them. However, the oldest, Ace, had disappeared. Leaving the clan heir to be the second oldest, Ryker Olivia Blackthorn. There was just one thing. He had no idea he was a warper or that was wasn't even human to begin with. Thus, the result would one man's rise to warperhood. This is his story.

* * *

My family was filled with secrets for I didn't know much about my parents' personal lives. However, it was my eighteenth birthday they decided to drop a bombshell on me. The abilities I and my family that I assumed were normal human abilities were superhuman powers. They were a family of reality warpers able to mess with time and space of many universes. I thought I was normal all my life other than some strange habits (for a black nerd at least). They even told me that Ace had disappeared out on his first warper journey. That would explain how my parents looked so young all the time. I was the second oldest of five and I had moved into a dormitory when I was twelve to attend a special school for gifted teenagers. I was shocked to know that I hit the superpower lottery jackpot thanks to my parents. They weren't sure if I had the spark to have abilities like them which is why they didn't tell me, that and me attending college early from fourteen. But it turns out, that my younger siblings did. I just didn't show any signs of warper ability. When I heard this, all I wanted to do was travel away from the boring real world (or is it real?) to somewhere new and exciting. After some quick teachings from my parents, I was ready to do so. They gave me a special tablet to use in case I need anything, and a duffel bag filled my possessions. As a special gift, they gave me a katana to use. On that day, I tore open my first portal into the unknown. My parents only gave me one warning, that if I do this, it would fully "awaken" me and I'd never be the same. I didn't what that meant, but I didn't care as I dived in anyway.

 ** _My name is Ryker Olivia Blackthorn and this is the beginning of reshaping my destiny._**

* * *

In Ryker's life, when he wasn't school or learning how to fight from his parents, he was a dork for television, anime, manga and so on. All that shaped him wanting to learn how to use a sword to which his parents taught him how alongside his siblings. However, his all-time favorite animated piece was Steven Universe. He saw as a different piece of meat compared to the other Western toons. The characters, settings, and tone were all fresh to him. And it was the last thing on his mind as he jumped into that portal. He had no idea that he would trigger a forbidden warping technique. He'd get his wish, but he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

~~~~~~~Unknown Location, (Morning)~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I had a killer headache and I could hear the ocean waves. I realized that I was a large raft, and next to me was my duffel bag. I was scratching my head when I realized two things, I now had a tail and it felt so natural to me. The second thing I noticed was my right hand was handcuffed to something. I would inwardly be squealing that I was a Sayajin (but I wouldn't be surprised if I was one all along considering my parents. It would explain how strong my family were to others. It didn't explain how I hadn't realized it.), it's who I saw I was handcuffed to that made me more confused. It was Rose Quartz! The freaking Rose Quartz was handcuffed to me of all other people, but why? I realized I must had sent myself here, but how is Rose Quartz here handcuffed to me? Did I alter time? Well I decided to wake her up by shaking her gently. She woke up, yawned a bit and looked around.

"Where am I and who are you?" She asked me before noticing we were handcuffed to each other.

"I'm going to assume somewhere in the ocean near the states, and two, the name's Ryker Olivia Blackthorn." I said trying to get us free of the cuffs.

She giggled a bit, "Isn't Olivia a girl's name?"

I blush a bit realize I revealed my middle name. I was a bit sensitive about it because not for it being a girl's name, but really because my grandmother (on my mother's side) passing away when I was born. On her dying breath, she gave me the middle name I have now.

"Don't worry about that. The only thing I'm worried is where and when are we." I said still trying to get those cuffs off.

"Last thing I remember was giving birth to Steven, and then a big flash." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Next thing I know, I'm here."

I checked the date on that tablet my parents give me, it was year 2016 in the real world still and even showed that the year in this world was pretty close. I found I could tap into my world's internet and this world's internet which is going to at least handy. Switching in this world's internet, I pull up Ronaldo's blog. While I do hate the guy, his blog was handy on telling me when in the show I was injected too.

"With the logs, I have calculated I and you I guess were sent the latest point." I said to myself. "But it seems it's happening as I speak."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked in confusion at what I just said.

"Here's the deal, Rose. We are in the present, 14 years after Steven was born. You aren't supposed to be here and nether am I, but we are. Our presence is definitely going to alter canon….er history" I remarked.

"Well on the bright side, I can meet my son and my old friends!" Rose said a smile perking on her face.

"Yeah, but first we need to get to land." I remarked looking in the distance. "Think you can turn into a giant folding fan?"

She tried and shapeshifted into one looking alike to certain sand ninja. I used her to blow our raft across the sea, but I still had no idea where I was heading. Or even how I was going to even get to Delmarva.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rose asked me.

"No I don't. Thankfully, ki sensing is aiding me. So, one thing for sure is we'll hit land." I remarked confidently.

The latent ki abilities were rushing it full force, and I realized I had using them all along in my life. I had merely taught of it as "normal" which why now I can use them to the fullest.

"Ki sensing?" Rose asked confused and a bit concerned.

I sighed knowing I should explain the concept of my powers to her which would be a bit hard to do. While I don't mind exposition, I never felt I could give it outside of research papers.

"Look, ki is basically life's energy within all living creatures. I have abilities that allow me to make it a powerful weaponized tool." I said trying to put it simple.

We soon hit land, but it wasn't Delmarva. I had managed to get the cuffs of us after much struggling. We had arrived in a place where all was filled with booze, drugs, and sex. A dumping ground for money to be gambled away. Rose and I were in Atlantic City, New Jersey and I disliked it heavily. Especially because this is the kind of place that eats people like Rose for breakfast.

"I doubt we're far from Delmarva. We should probably stick together, I can at least guide you through." I said to her as we got off the raft.

"Sure, why not? We were handcuffed together for a reason. And I am in basically the future, maybe you're like my guide." Rose said cheerfully.

I sighed with a bit of gratefulness, but I know I had to ask her to join the Crystal Gems when the time comes. We arrived under Steel Pier (in this world it's called the Crystal Pier) in Atlantic City. And like I said, the place stank of this kind of crap. I immediately painfully yank out my tail because until I can get something to control that, no way am I screwing with the Oozaru state. My parents probably had the same idea which was why I probably never saw I had a tail growing up. Rose wanted to question why I just did that, but I shot her a look. The pain was intense, but I stayed standing up. I checked my BlackTab, but it already was out of power with a message saying, "Needs initialization charge." Well I figured now was a good time to root through my duffel bag. I found a couple of clothes belonging to me, the katana in a sheath that I could wear on my back, cords for various devices, my Nintendo 3DS (strange considering I didn't have it on me) in its case of games, and my laptop.

"Well this stuff won't be any use to us yet." I said about to zip up the bag when I noticed a booklet for tablet.

I decided to put that in my pocket and I check the other pocket for anything. Thankfully, I had my wallet and flash drives on me. That's when Rose tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah what is it?" I say annoyed at the fact that my wallet had little money in it.

"So, what's the plan?" Rose asked me, "How are we going to get back to Beach City?"

"We'll have to have get out of New Jersey and pass through Keystone before getting back to Delmarva. The only issue we have is that we have no money or transport. Worse, this so-called "magical" tablet needs to charge." I said a bit stressed at the moment.

We hit land right under Steel Pier and we made up to the streets. It was a cold night, but I had on my black leather jacket zipped up. With my duffel bag on my back and my sword as well, we wandered the beach in attempt to find a way to fund our trip. That's when I spotted a bar, and Rose wanted to check it out saying something she's always wanted to go in one. So, I followed her inside, and what surprised me was the feel. The tone the bar didn't feel like it belonged in the show, but I didn't think much of it. People smoked, drank, and did whatever. As we got the stool, the bartender greeted us with a sarcastic look.

"Can I help you?" He said coldly to us.

I cut him a sarcastic look and decided to say, "Yeah, me and my friend will take red wine on the rocks."

We got served this and soon Rose and I had about two or three drinks. It was my first time even having an alcoholic beverage, but it was quite cool to do it with Rose Quartz. So, as we were having drinks, something had to ruin it. The doors were kicked open and a pack of people walked in. A group of bikers were matching purple leather jackets. I wasn't paying attention due to my conversation with Rose that I was having about the events that transpired since she left Steven to the world. That's when I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to get an eyeful. This woman was a tall one, a bit shorter than myself, but her boots made her seem taller. Her skin was even a close match to Garnet's (when she had her first look) and my own skin. She was built well and her reddish-brown hair in dreadlocks with one of those tams on her head.

"You got a lotta of nerve to be sitting on the seats owned by the Carlotta Crew, brother man." She said in a heavy Jamaican accent.

I looked her up and down, and I started laughing to the shock of everyone in the bar. Even Rose had a bit of snicker while covering her mouth. This was so cliché in a sense, the troublesome biker gang coming to cause an issue for the innocent hero (or in my case, anti-hero).

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously due to your bad hair, your weed scent, your onion-laced breath, and your jacket. It screams, "Look at me damn it, I'm a fricking big shot!"" I said coldly.

My first mistake was still thinking I was a fourth-wall observer, and I got punched in the face for that remark. That was my first lesson for being a reality warper. That punch hurt a bit and I slam my glass on her face sending shards all over it. She stumbled backwards falling onto a table where a group played poker. Quickly, it broke into a bar brawl that would make the Yellowflag chuckle. Chairs flew against wall, women were groped, men were groped, bottles flew all over, and the bartender ducked under the bar. Rose and I kept up our fight against the Carlotta Crew.

One pulled out a knife on me demanding I take back my words and take some blows to make it even. Then I unsheathed my unnamed katana and asked for his knife which he handed over. Rose was using her shield to repel attacks from clubs, chairs, and knives. I took on Carlotta one-on-one.

"You got some balls challenging us!" Carlotta said walking towards me cracking her knuckles.

"Just shut up and fight already!" I said making a stance to ready myself.

She charged at me pulling out a switchblade and I had to act fast before I got stabbed. I drive my left elbow right into her chest to stun her a bit. The pain made her drop the knife, before smashing my free fist into her face. I released three kicks to her chest to her knock her back. I hadn't even noticed a crowd forming around us. She landed a couple punches to my chest and face, but I tried damn well not to let this bitch beat me down. I felt a sense of momentum while brawling with her, and it was about to reach its peak.

"You fight well, but you can't step up to me!" She said spitting out a bit of blood from her mouth. "Because when I'm done with you, I'm-a rip your tongue out, and lick my AAAAAASS wit' it!"

I was down on the ground, but I rose up. I tightened the grip on my fist before shouting, "Time I WRECKED your SHIT!"

I hoisted her up by the neck and threw her to the wall. With her on the wall, I flip off the wall, charge forward slamming her into the wall. She was alive, but she collapsing to the ground obviously having bruised (or broken) ribs. With her dealt with, I turned over to Rose.

Rose was taking on four of her crewmates and doing an epic job fending them off. She was actively using her shield to keep them back because knowing her she didn't want to actually attack him. I couldn't help but laugh when one guy punches her shield and actually broke his hand doing so.

"What is that thing made of? Pink Diamonds?!" He screamed in a Latino accent.

"Oh my gems, I'm so sorry about your hand!" Rose said lowering her shield for a bit.

"¡Hijo de puta rosado! I'll break your face for this." He said surprisingly pulling a pistol from his belt.

Before he could fire, I hit him with bar stool causing him to drop it. This is bad because in every fist fight in fiction (which is now my reality), when a gun is pulled out, cops will come. I respect the law and all, but being a black anti-hero isn't going to help my case.

"We need to go!" I said holding her hand as I guide her out of the bar.

"What about them? Most of them are hurt!" Rose said wanting to help them.

"Yes, they are. But they did try and kill us!" I said as we got of the bar.

We are now bolting now the street and I was panicking inside. We had to get out of this city and do it quickly. Thankfully, there were a bus at a bus stop about to leave which we boarded. As the bus took off, I was breathing heavily.

"I never felt so exhilarated in my life. I survived a bar fight!" I said with a smile.

"You never did that before, but you fought like a warrior." Rose said a bit puzzle.

"I studied martial arts, kickboxing, and streetfighting growing up back home because I was so into combat. I also took up swordplay in my spare time. My parents were combat nuts as well…and they taught me what they knew. I just never used them in an actual fight outside of training/practice matches." I said a bit relaxed.

It did help that I picked up some moves from all that anime I watched and I was scythed to be able to use them in an actual fight. Maybe being a reality warper was going to be awesome! To my displeasure, the bus dropped us off right outside Atlantic City draining me of what funds I did have. To get to the state limits was 68.2 miles of highway, however Rose's kindness got us to hitchhike there in record time. We soon arrived the state of Penns…no that's the real world. Here's it's Keystone, and I swear I had to get used to this. We ended up at the same hotel Steven stayed at that one time which was kind of cool to witness. Only issue was where we were going to sleep that night because I was rather drained and starved. The manager was a middle-aged guy as we entered he seemed to guess we had no cash.

"Do I look like a charity? If you got no cash then beat it!" He remarked.

"You didn't even ask?!" I snapped at him.

"Well do you have cash?" He asked me smugly.

I sighed in defeat and was about to leave with Rose, however it seems trouble follows me everywhere. Two thugs come in each shoving me and Rose to the side, and all I'm thinking about is why everyone I've met so far is just as much of an asshole as people are the real world. The two thugs (to my surprise are both women) whip out a pair of pistols pointing at the manager.

"Old man, empty the register!" The thick one shouted gruffly.

She was desperately trying to sound and look mannish and there were two big reason why she failed at hiding her gender. The two completely ignored us and Rose considered leaving.

"Joke's on you two thugs! I ain't paying you a damn dime because I have two bodyguards!" He said smugly pointing to us.

"Wait, I thought you wanted us out. Since when…" Rose said before they turned their guns on us.

The second one aimed her gun at me, but I was so tired and hungry I showed no fear at them. I looked over at the manager.

"All right, assh…I mean Boss. I'll deal with these two, but I want a bonus and a free room for tonight!" I said to him with a glare.

"Of course." He said still with that smug grin.

I turned to Rose and nodded. The second thug (do you call them thugettes?) was rather a skinny one, reminded me of those androgynous kinds of girls. The thick one was about to reach for my duffel, and shoved her back. Which lead them to open fire, leading to Rose summoning her shield.

"Y'know? Steven manipulated his gem to form a bubble shield." I said between the gunfire.

"Really? An interesting tactic." She remarked. "He has to be quite the strategist."

The bullets went all over the place, but we were safe. I took a little pleasure watching the manager squirm hiding from stray bullets.

"What's wrong, busta? You can hide behind that prissy pink shield, but can't back it up!" The thick one with a maddened look at her face. "What are you, chicken?!"

Now if it's one thing I despise, it's the fact being mocked. School was the place for that, but sadly it's still haunts me despite being out of school for a while. I tried to block it out, trying to let it go. Rose saw it bothering me and tried to calm me down.

"C'mon, you two call yourself bodyguards, this bitch and Pinkie Pie are hiding from us!" The thick one raved as she and her partner kept firing.

That's when I had enough. Dropping my sword and duffel bag, I jumped over the shield and charged at them. Bullets missed, nicked, grazed and hit me but I was so mad that I ignored that. (It also helps being part Saya-jin makes me practically bulletproof but, if I had remembered that, I would have just beat those two up already.) The two seemed to be frightened, to which I sent my fist right in the thick one's midsection. She spewed up bits of blood and Rose looked shocked by this. The force of the attack lifts her off her feet and then I followed up by delivering an uppercut to her chin. I was consumed by anger with a faint glow of ki showering over me. I put more force into the uppercut sending her into the air. I had put too much into the attack, it sent the thug up crashing through into the ceiling. Everyone looked terrified, and so did I when I realize what I just did. The skinny one was frightened enough to bolt out the motel, and the manager looked at me like he was next to be slaughtered. He put down a wad of cash and a room key in my hand all with a scared look at his face.

"Thank you for your service, enjoy your stay. Use the pool if you like…I'm going to clean this up." He said blankly getting a broom to sweep.

Rose was the one to say thanks, as I got my duffel bag and sword back on me. We even got the same room Steven had stayed it which was pretty cool.

"I'd never thought I'd be in the same room." I said to myself plopping down on the bed.

Rose sat down on the bed next to me, and looked over at me quizzically.

"Could you tell me how he's like? All I've been thinking about my son and seeing him again." She said to me.

"Well he's full of energy, a practical sweetheart, surprising sage sometimes, and quite well-meaning. Basically you." I said as my stomach growled.

Rose chuckled and seemed all the happier to go back to Beach City to see him and Greg. I decided to go out and grab some food. Before I forget, I make sure to put all of my devices to charge. Then, I put my sword on my back with the money in my pockets.

"Hey Rose, I'm heading out to grab some food." I said at the door. "You want anything?"

I know Gems did not need food, but I still felt the need to ask her. She remarked that anything was fine with her as long it had sweets included. Of course, she'd ask for sweets. She's so pure yet so aged was what I thought as I walked down those streets. In a way, she's an anti/alternate take on Boa Hancock. Tragic backstory, mostly innocent and childlike, powerful, loved by her associates, terrifying, and both beautiful. However, the main difference is Rose is more likeable considering. And while I compare, I found the thug I uppercut into the sky on the ground. She crashed on some unlucky bastard's yard. She even made a very small crater, and thankfully she was alive. I checked, and she was breathing still only being unconscious. I could have killed her and I made a silent vow to train to control my ki properly. I also hoped that Jamaican ain't dead either.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Atlantic City, Ryker had hoped the Carlotta Crew forgot about him and Rose. He was wrong. The Carlotta Crew was resting in their base, an auto repair shop. They were still reeling from their injuries except Carlotta who was pacing clearly angry and fuming from her loss.

"I still can't believe those two kicked our ass. Two people against our crew?! This is an embarrassment, da man!" Carlotta said kicking over a table.

Her crewmates didn't want to face her wrath so they distracted. One of them was listening to their favorite track, **I'm Just a Comet.** She was actually feeling better before Carlotta kicked her leg in frustration.

"Damn it, Carly! Just because you feel like shit doesn't mean I can't enjoy my Mr. Universe CDs." She remarked.

"Jazz, you the only who likes that crap! Honestly, is he still relevant?" Carlotta remarked coldly.

"From what I hear, he quit that life. Mostly rumors that he hooked up with some giant woman. It's all rumor, but by chance I met his former manager before I met up with her. All I got was he was staying in Beach City with some woman. All I got that she was eight feet tall and massive pink hair." She remarked causing the gang to freeze.

"You don't think?" Another member said struggling to get up.

"Rocksteady, we are all going to Beach City. Time, we got some revenge!" She said with new determination.

"If you're going to kill him, can I have his autograph?" Jazz said coldly putting her music on.

"Yeah, whatever. Pinkie Pie will pay for messing with the likes of Carlotta Santiago!" She yelled with new resolve.

Carlotta would the night loading and arming her gang to raze Beach City with Rose and Ryker all unaware. How are they going to stop them or will this spell disaster? Even worse, how are the people of Beach City going to save themselves?

* * *

As I returned from the mini-mart, I had a couple bags of groceries bought. Thankfully, I got a decent deal on what I got. As I entered back inside the motel room, I found Rose watching TV.

"You're back. Whatever things you plugged in, I think they're done charging. I put down the groceries, take out the chicken. I told Rose that she could help herself. I chowed down so glad for food, and picked up the tablet. When I turned it on, it scanned my face and confirmed me as a "Blackthorn". Then it asked me which voice I wanted to explain to me how the tablet works. I had a choice my mother or my father. My mother Genevieve Farah Vega Blackthorn, was well over eccentric. She loved having fun and exploring. She's strange because she found even motherhood fun and she does have five kids. My father, Akira Tagen Blackthorn was strange as well. He hated Earth with a passion and I don't blame him. With politicians being utter tripe, and people acting more and more savage. That said, he had an escape through manga and all that time along with an obsession with space travel. If you thought about it, if I (more like If I can) could travel to all these awesome worlds and had to come back to the boring Earth, I'd hate it too. He got us all into some form of combat training, he had a stiff attitude towards learning how to throw down. Their names now that I think about it, meant something, but I couldn't find my finger on it. I decided to go with mom's voice.

"Hey son, thanks to you. (*singsong voice*) Your father owes me some money. (*singsong voice*) Time to for me to explain the whole reality warper deal to you. Firstly, your Father and I had to customize this message for you due to the circumstance of you not knowing your heritage. You are not exactly fully custom, Ryker. Your father's an alien and I became a Saya-Jin due to a bit of mutation on my trips with him when you and Ace weren't born yet. We had tried to identify what species your father is, but to no avail yet. All what we do know is this race is they can resist electricity and probably live a longer life than most humans. Another note, you still have somewhat human blood. About 1/64th of it from me…I was formerly human before I was mutated into a Saya-Jin. Good luck on discovering your powers."

That explained so much and how we had those holes. It also explains why my father taught us all martial arts and encouraged us to study it. I didn't wrap around how I didn't end firing ki blasts growing up, but I guess I was much more grounded in reality then the others. When they said I'd fully awakened, they weren't kidding.

"Now normally you could pick, but your powers acted involuntary. So, the world you'd be in would probably one you gave many thoughts."

I was so glad I didn't end up in the world of One Piece. Even with show knowledge and powers, unless I could get the Straw Hats' good graces, I'd be in deep shit.

"So, I hope you're safe. The tablet will emit a Wi-Fi field so you could your own Internet back on our Earth, spawn objects from other worlds with limits, and have as many apps as you want. The tablet only works for you and anyone of the Blackthorn name. You can charge it normally or walk with it due to it being powered by motion like the Vs Seeker. Other than that, good luck and bring some kids into the world. I do want grandkids!"

The message ended and tablet opened up like normal. Any item I wanted, huh? I wanted to explore that, but I turned it off. To my surprise, I found Rose asleep. I always had a headcanon, sleeping and eating could boost a Gem's energy. I turned the device off, and completely crash on my bed. This was a heap of stuff to take in. My life was smashed into pieces and reformed into pure supersanity. I was now an alien hybrid, in a world I know too well, and probably off to have a great adventure. One thing for sure, I had to master those warping powers! But I could swear I could hear my mother's voice singing to me as a drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As Ryker and Rose were peacefully sleeping late at night, the Crystal Gems (yes, Steven too) were up at the top of the barn looking up into the peaceful night sky. Times like this were just used to reflect on how far they'd come. All sans one who was rather befuddled? Yeah, it's Peridot. Who else?

"I still don't get it." Peridot remarked looking over at Steven.

"It's times like this that really make me wonder what would it been like if mom was here with us, with me?" Steven pondered a bit out loud.

Pearl twitched a bit then sighed a bit in defeat.

"I wish that happened." Pearl said lowly.

Then Garnet seemed a bit confused but something else was on her mind. The Gems all took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Garnet?" Pearl and Steven asked her.

"Something's coming." Garnet stoically remarked leaving Amethyst flustered.

"Garnet, cut the vague crap and tell us!" The purple gem said demandingly.

"I can't. My future vision is rather fuzzy and unclear for some reason. I can only see three things clearly. Motorcycles, a woman who faintly resembled me holding Steven by the collar, and the strangest of all was a male brandishing a katana." Garnet said to them prompting worry from the others.

"Your visions are always clear! How is this happening?" Pearl said clearly beginning to panic.

"Maybe you are getting interference?" Peridot suggested.

Steven and Amethyst laughed at that idea, but Garnet didn't. She actually considered the option of that happening. Garnet tried to peer into the future once again. She got a slightly clearer image of the male carrying the katana. He was about near her height, but she couldn't make out the face or clothing he wore. One jarring thing Garnet took notice of is that he was wearing a pink cloak with what looked like Steven's gem holding it together.

"Gems, there is something coming, but it's unclear what "it" is. One thing for sure, it had something to do with Steven's gem." Garnet said trying to make senses.

This had all the Gems turning to Steven, who in turn looked him at his gem. Little did they know, that this was a sign of a new beginnings and a revival.

 **-Pilot Episode End-**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

(A/N: This is a revision done on 8/30/17. This needed to be done considering how high-quality the later ones are. Plus, with me confirming it's five siblings and things a bit more set up, I can fix some of the hokey dialogue. Thank Nekoboy13 for getting me to work double time on this.)


	2. Episode 1: Rose and Ryker's Rage

**(In a recording booth, the author has Rose in a sound booth)**

 **"Ready?"**

 **"Yes, Cu…I mean Yoshi3000." – Rose**

 **"Okay, begin."**

 **"*ahem* The following is a fan-based take on Steven Universe which original properties belong to the awesome Sugar-senpai. All other themes belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release." – Rose.**

 **"You flubbed a line. It's "Please support the official release and enjoy the show!". But it's the first episode, mistakes will be made."**

 **"Like on this chapter." – Rose**

 **(The Author's eyes twitch, but he keeps his cool and walks away.)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Episode 1: There will be Bikers, There will be Blood, There will be Brawl**

 **Alternate Title: Rose and Ryker's Rage Breaking Point!**

* * *

I swear when I woke up, I thought I was in a feverish wet dream and I was still at home. I picked up the remote from the nightstand and flipped on the TV (Even I never had one in my room, but I didn't realize it yet). I found no Nickelodeon or Nicktoons, or even TeenNick. I found Disney Channel and then I switched to Cartoon Network. What made me realized I wasn't dreaming was when I saw the lineup. Invader Zim, Teen Titans Season 6, Gravity Falls Next Gen, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Pokémon XYZ were slated and then I realized it. There was no Nick, Zim was continuing, Star was on there, and best of the all there was no Teen Titans GO on! I picked up that tablet and then I knew I was still in the world of Steven Universe. I looked up the state of this world's television programming and it was surprising. Nick lost most of it's money making a giant movie between Sanjay and Craig (had shitty humor), Breadwinners (sucked too hard), Harvey Beaks (a shame that was put in there), and Pig Goat Banana Cricket (What am I supposed o say tabout this mess?!). Apparently, the movie was a disaster, and Nick lost so many people. Hell, Nicktoons were now on either Disney or mostly on Cartoon Network. And Teen Titans GO! only lasted four episodes before someone canceled it….thank god. MLP of all shows ended up on CN, and was now an action show with anthro/slighty humanized ponies and it looked awesome. But then I realized. Here I was complaining about cartoons, when I'm actually put in one. So, I turned off the TV, and put away my tablet. I had an adventure to live!

That's when I noticed someone was cuddling me (I was still in bed), and I turned to see Rose Quartz doing it. I sighed in relief that it wasn't just anyone else. As I got the sheet off, I got an eyeful. Rose Quartz. Was. Sleeping. Naked. I just froze….I mean what the hell am I supposed to say?! Honestly, to all you artists drawing her out there, some of you are doing it wrong. With those broad shoulders, nearly jacked arms, amazon-like shape, and…..what, why am I staring and telling you this? (On later thoughts, considering her relationship with Greg, I wouldn't be surprised if she got into the habit)

My mind was running four thought patterns, one was being smug for this happening, two was panicking, three was calm trying not make it a big deal, and four was me wanting to deck Greg for being so lucky. I had to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful. So, I gently shook her awake, which she got up.

"Morning…sorry about being next to you. I tend to cuddle." She said getting up not even bothering to cover herself.

"Yeah, no issue...none at all" I say trying to stay calm.

To try and not gawk, I hurriedly grab my laptop and put it on. I scanned through e-mail, social media, and my art gallery. Rose came closer to me and asked me about one of the folders I had with her name on it.

"Oh, it's a folder of artwork I occasionally did of in various outfits of my own outfit and outfits that reference my favorite media." I remarked with Rose asked to see them.

I draw in my spare time, but I would not consider myself an amazing artist. So, I showed her several outfits I did design of various themes and references. Rose generated all the them modeling each one, and I had to admit, that was rather awesome to see her try them all on. She settled on one for the day which happened to Nami's out from the Enies Lobby Arc with added leggings. **Greg owed me big time!** As for me, I decided why not stick with the theme. Using the tablet, I spawned myself an outfit based of Zoro's Arlong Parck arc outfit. (Only deviation was me wearing a white shirt instead of the bandages.) I even put my sword in the same spot. I felt so cool wearing it and I thought about one of his quotes that applied to my new life, " **Bring on the hardship. It's preferred in a path of carnage**."

After packing up, we soon left the motel to the manager's relief. I had decided to get breakfast at the same diner Steven went to because…inner fanboy. Using the tablet, I was able to increase the amount of cash I had on me. So, I insisted Rose ordered whatever she wanted.

The waitress approached us and asked, "Welcome the Best Diner in the World, what can get you two?"

"I've have three plates of pancakes, a plate of scrambled eggs, one…no...two plates of bacon, biscuits, and a hot chocolate with extra milk." I said dryly to her prompting a surprised reaction from her.

"I've have a coffee with extra sugar. Along with three of all your pastries." Rose said to her as she scribbled it all down.

Just to make sure she knew we were serious and paying, I got out a stack of bills (possibly a thousand…who knows) to put on the table. I was starving and I needed food so bad.

"If you get us that food as quickly as possible, you can have the change as the tip." I said to her.

Hearing that, she bolted to get us our meals. Money is a tool to get people to do almost anything. It's sad in a way how now I'm using it to get ahead. Ironically, I could just spawn millions and live in a mansion if I wanted to. In ten minutes, she got us our food and I paid for it. As I promised, she got the change and she was doing a little victory dance. But I didn't care, I ate like a starving man, no a starving Saya-jin. Now I no longer felt weird for eating so much. I shoved, heaved, and chowed down all that food. You couldn't see my fork as I swiftly used to shove all of that bacon down my gullet. Hell, everyone except Rose stopped to watch me eat down that mountain of food. Rose was eating too, a bit distracted to notice me guzzling down so much. Soon, I had devoured all of it and not a scrap was left. I was so full that I let a pleased belch. Rose wrapped up as well seemingly grateful. Soon we were on the road, on our way to Beach City. I did however make a stop at a junkyard because I had an idea for new inventions that would up my chances of survival. A funny thing is I never asked Rose about her sleeping naked…and I don't even bother with it.

* * *

Ryker and Rose were rather lucky he stopped here, a pack of motorcycles roared past the road they were walking on. It was the Carlotta Crew, and they were on their ride to Beach City for revenge and unjust mayhem. They arrived at the city limits and it was still morning.

"So, this is where Kinkie Pie lives?" Carlotta said brushing her dreadlocks aside.

"It's Pinkie Pie, Carlotta." Jazz said revving her motorcycle. "And yeah this is the place. What a boring town….at least I'll get Mr. Universe's autograph."

"Soon Beach City will be Burned City, though." One of her gang members said coldly to Carlotta.

"I second that." Carlotta said with pure ice as they rolled into town. The people of Beach City were all partying on the beach due to the lack of gem monster attacks that week. Food, music, the whole package. The Gems were only there due to Garnet's fuzzy future vision, knowing something bad was going to happen. Steven insisted they should relax because the people were starting to feel their flow. Mayor Dewey picked up a drink and offered one to Pearl.

He remarked blushing, "Here. You should relax, because you've earned it."

Pearl didn't really want to accept the drink, but Amethyst swiped it casually guzzling it down. So, the mayor didn't beat around the bush, he asked if a monster coming in a whisper.

"Mayor, you need not worry. There's no Gem monsters today." Steven said in his cheerful tone.

However, the peace was shattered with a shower of bullets in the air, at least not aimed at any people. The Carlotta Crew all rode their bikes on the beach and the people were a bit off-put. Remember, Beach City hasn't had gun crime in the last 200 years. If there were rock creatures able to move fast enough to disarm a gunman and kick your ass, people would probably not bother. But as you see, Carlotta was not very bright. If she was aware of this, she'd be running for the hills. She rolled up close to Big Donut, before getting off her bike, and promptly killing the music by shooting the DJ table with and SPAS-12 shotgun.

"That equipment was custom!" Sour Cream shouted not realizing that she had a gun and could splatter his guts all over the sand.

Thankfully, Carlotta payed little mind to him because her one-track mind was too focused on Rose Quartz.

"All right, you bunch of saltwater shits, listen the hell up! I'm here to put two bullets in the heads of two assholes who live here. Tell us where Pinkie Pie and her shit-faced partner and we won't slaughter you!" She said as her gang surrounded them with their guns aimed.

"Who are you talking about?" The Mayor moving Carlotta's gun out of harm's way.

"Pinkie. She's really tall, pink hair, and innocent looking." She barked.

Steven had a somber look on his face. He thought Carlotta was his mom's old enemy.

"Wait, that sounds like mom." Steven said to her, "But she's dead."

"Mom?" Carlotta said turning to Steven. "Well it looks like we found us a bargaining chip."

Garnet gazed into Carlotta's eyes and noted she and Carlotta looked on dead-on similar. You'd assumed they were twins or at the very least distant cousins. The Gems could have done something if not for all the firepower aimed on them and the innocents. Even Lion didn't budge from under the home. They were screwed.

* * *

Back in my world, I could design schematics for machines on my laptop. The things that were impossible to make in the real world, I could do that. Here, I could make science fiction, fact. One of the inventions I got to work on first was a device that could replicate Gem weapons. They would be like an ordinary pair of gloves, and they were built to mimic the properties of Gem weapons. I had to use the tablet to spawn a Scouter for me to repurpose into a Gem Scanner. The Gem Scanner would be to scan Gems to store the information on their weapons and stats to my laptop remotely. Maybe when I get a chance, I'll build a secret lab to further this research as I can't use "Gem Tech" at the moment. Afterwards, Rose and I were back on the road walking on our way to Beach City. It was a quiet morning so I decided to put on some music from my tablet. I don't how we ended up singing **Follow Me.** I felt like such a dork singing it, and it did pass the time. Soon, we arrived at Beach City's hill leading into town. Rose was excited, and then it hit me. I sensed a familiar energy.

"Rose, I sense her. That crazy Jamaican woman from the bar and I think Steven's in trouble. His ki dropped a bit!" I say getting a bit worried.

When I said that, something in Rose darkened. She outstretched her hand and out of nowhere, her sheath with her sword came flying into her hand. Okay, Star Wars was around in the 80's so…. yeah. We both trudged onward into the chaos. There will be blood, for sure. Hell hath no fury like a Blackthorn scorned. My mother attest to that. Hell also hath no fury like a mad quartz either. And I could attest to that.

* * *

Now the reason why Steven's energy dropped, was Carlotta punching the poor kid in the jaw repeatedly because she felt like hurting someone. The people and Gems were all forced to watch this display of brutality. Everyone was unaware of the incoming raging powers.

"Now tell me, where is she?!" Carlotta fumed holding him by the collar.

"I told you she's long gone." Steven said trying to calm her down.

Blood seeped down the side of mouth from Carlotta's assault. Pearl was getting more and more tempted to stab her with a spear. Carlotta threw Steven a short distance away and aimed her shotgun aimed at us with the fiercest look in her eyes.

" **You know what, fuck this! Since you won't talk, I'll just shoot your face in. But personally, I can't wait to see the look on all the peoples' faces to see you splattered with the sand. Especially that no-name, unskilled, piece of shit loser who got lucky beating me back at that bar.** " Carlotta said to Steven. " **So goodbye.** "

The gun fired, and everyone closed their eyes. Opening their eyes, Steven was standing but the Gem's jaws hit the ground seeing who stopped the bullet dead in its tracks. Rose had returned and Ryker had arrived. Both of them were angr….no that's an understatement, they were **pissed.** Think of Rose akin to Luffy; lovable, strong, loyal, but getting them pissed is a very stupid idea. Amethyst was stuttering, Pearl was stammering with shimmering eyes, and Garnet had a wide grin. Garnet realized that the guy with her had to be the person from her vision. However, that was underlying thoughts. Ruby and Sapphire were speaking to each together through Garnet's mind. The details weren't an issue, but they were deciding to whether to question this or not.

"So it's Pinki…" Carlotta spat out before Ryker said, "Please kindly shut the hell up!"

Ryker turned to Steven and said, " **Oi, kid. You may want to get you and the Gems to safety because this is going to be a bloodbath.** "

Steven didn't question them as he got the people to other side the beach near the Crystal Temple.

"Are they going to fight all of those guys? But they're armed to the teeth!" Buck Dewey said whipping off his shades.

"Yes, they are armed, but those bikers made the mistake of getting Rose angry." Garnet remarked.

Steven asked why and Garnet responded with, "The last time she got this mad, was during one of the battles in the war, for an hour she become a one-woman army and took down 5000 gems in a few minutes. It took all of us to calm down." Steven looked terrified and Amethyst was actually excited by this clearly not grasping how serious Garnet was. As for their fight, Carlotta raised her shotgun at Rose and Ryker.

"Before you die, do you have any last words?" She yelled to them, "Or something to write to your tombstone after I take a dump on it."

Ryker grew a twisted grin and said with an unnerving calm, "Why don't you write, there's no cure for a fool with a gun."

Carlotta fired, and the two shifted out the way. Ryker unsheathed his sword and rushed in first slicing her shotgun in half. Carlotta wisely backed off and let her crew fight them. The crew armed with MAC-12 machine guns all started firing. As they fired, Ryker's tablet started played a familiar battle theme and they made a mad dash towards those bikers. They weaved through the bullets with Rose even slicing several bullets in half with her sword and Ryker twirling his swords like a baton deflecting those bullets with some nicking him.

"I want to learn how to do that!" Connie said with stars in her eyes.

(Poor Pearl…) These guys realized that their bullets were pretty much useless against them, and they dropped their guns.

Ryker and Rose were silent as they worked in sync slashing up their enemies. This was shocking to the Gems considering that they had no idea how he had any connection to Rose. Little did they know, it was that warper power Ryker was tapping into unknowingly.

"Carlotta, I know our crew never runs away from a scrap. But they just turned those guys into a pile of bloody bodies! We need to flee, now!" Jazz said shaking Carlotta desperately.

Rose and Ryker turned their attention to her, and Rose was first to speak this time.

"What's wrong, Carlotta? Isn't that what you wanted? We're just giving you a fight." Rose said stabbing her sword in the sand.

Carlotta sweated in fear seeing them like this. If she knew this would happen, she'd never had taunted them. She was frozen in fear, so Jazz spoke in her place getting in front of her and the monster duo.

"Wait please, we beg your mercy. Please, let us all walk away and I swear on my word we'll leave and never bother your town ever!" Jazz pleaded.

Thankfully, this worked allowing Rose and Ryker to snap out of their silent but dangerous danger only to be unnervingly calm with. Ryker dusted himself off before walking up to Jazz saying, "I hope we don't cross paths or I'll have Death's Razor send you to the end."

Ryker's unnamed katana now had a name to it. Rose kept up the glare, and those bikers bolted. For those injured ones, they bolted desperate to get away. Carlotta looked over at Ryker and Rose with hate-filled eyes as got on her bike.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get my revenge! You'll pay for messing with CARLLLOOOTTTA SAAAANNNTIGGGO!" She said driving away.

Soon the bikers cleared out, the people of Beach City were grateful they were alive. However, they were confused by what just happened. Steven put it best, by stating the obvious.

* * *

"What just happened?! Mom, how are you alive?! Who's this guy?!" were all questions Steven wanted answers to.

Steven was asking questions a mile a minute and I had a headache. I raised my hand to stop the kid.

"Steven, listen. I just exerted myself a bit. So maybe get me a stiff drink and some food. I'll tell how Rose is here." I said with a tired sigh.

I tell the people of Beach City it's all over, they go off on their business leaving me, Greg, Rose, and the Gems. Then I noticed, Peridot wasn't with them. Greg immediately hugged Rose bawling his eyes out and that was sweet to see. A few hours later, we were all gathered in the beach house, Peridot included. Apparently, she wasn't in Beach City at the time exploring the same junkyard I made my stop. I was happily munching on my pizza when Garnet asked with the questions especially with where I'm from.

"Garnet, allow me to put it away. You see, I'm not your Earth is where to start. And the name's Ryker." I said getting mild surprise.

"But you seem like an Earthling, except your muscle mass is above average." Peridot said holding my arm.

Without her limb enhancers, I couldn't take her seriously and just find her so cute. So, I didn't pay this no mind.

"So, you're from a parallel earth?" Connie asked me.

"Close. I'm from what's supposedly Earth-Prime. The real world where your world is treated as fiction there." I said finishing my pizza.

"You mean how like that fanfiction about the The Spirit Morph Saga characters finding out people have been writing about them?" Connie said taking the initiative.

I gave a stiff nod and Connie comes closer holding my collar. She asked about their fandom and the Gems seemed mildly interested about that.

"Connie, you wouldn't want to know." I said flatly. "The shipping kinda sucks."

"So, like the Sonic fandom?" She responded.

"Child, please. Your fandom is a nun compared to that." I said, "That's all I'll tell you all for now."

Garnet asked what about this and I explained how I ended up here chained to Rose Quartz to now (I excluded the whole Rose naked thing, because Pearl would have cracked her gem hearing that.) Garnet was not satisfied with the answer, but took it anyway. Rose immediately hugged Steven saying this was the first thing she wanted to do when she woke up. Steven hugging back only made that scene the ultimate sweet moment (I should draw that in my spare time).

"Well now all that is wrapped up, I have one final thing to ask." I said with a tint of seriousness. "Please, I ask of you to let me join the Crystal Gems!"

All were a bit shaken by my request, and Pearl practically said no to my face with just a look. I bring her the woman she practically loved and lusted for only to reject me! Rose insisted on a vote which I got the support of herself, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie. Everyone turned to Peridot who hadn't voted that (despite majority in my favor).

"I have decided. It was efficient to have this Ryker join. If what he says is true, he has intimate knowledge on our past, present, and possibly our future. He also possesses massive amounts of strength that above human levels." Peridot said.

"Plus, I can teach Steven and Connie forms of martial arts so they could shoot energy bullets and fly. I could help teach swordfighting techniques." I added. "Also, I'm working my own mechanical weaponry. It's called GemTech."

They questioned this and I demonstrated by scanning Garnet with the Gem Scanner. The data was added to my GemTech.

"I hope this prototype works. GemTech, Garnet!" I said to activate my gloves.

They glowed just like a gem weapon should and there they were on my hand to the Gem's amazement.

"Impressive, you mimicked the fusion's weapon!" Peridot said surprised.

There were some differences in mine, for one they were black and gold. The second thing was they were slightly smaller. I deactivated and quickly removed the gloves to put them away.

"It's still a prototype, but when it's fully functional. I should be able to scan, store information, and perfectly replicate Gem weapons." I said gaining a gasp from Pearl.

Peridot looked at me funny before clinging to my leg saying she had her vote. Yup, I was definitely in. So, in that time, I arrived at a place where adventure was constant, beat up bikers, and got into the Crystal Gems before lunch. I was just so emotional that I shed a few tears of joy.

"Mom….Dad…thank you." I thought to myself before saying, "We should celebrate with a toast."

Using the tablet, I spawned a bottle of sake and those traditional small cups. Peridot would have questioned by tablet if I didn't ask her to pour the sake.

"Wait, isn't sake alcoholic?" Connie asked.

"It's amazake, the sweet non-alcoholic sake. So, it's all good." I said picking up my cup.

When Peridot finished, we all raised a glass.

"To the Crystal Gems! Kampai!" I said before downing mine.

They soon all followed suit for a moment I felt a part of the adventure and there were more to come. As I looked over at Garnet, a thin blush fills my face. Anything can happen.

"Wait a second, Rose. What exactly are you wea…." Pearl asked before Rose was asleep after our drink.

Strange thing was she was still sitting, and Pearl was being a bit spastic about that. As for me, I put my duffel bag and sword down before collapsing on the couch. So sleepy…..I wonder what the days to come will bring.

* * *

 **Ryker had gotten Rose back to Beach City and Steven had finally reunited with his mother. All seemed at peace but with a Blackthorn trouble brews. There's the Cluster, Malachite, and whatever threats come due to Ryker's warping powers. Who's next? You'll have to wait? Next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned!**

 **(A/N: Hey guys, allow me to say how much fun I had writing this chapter. Some of you may think Rose was a little OOC but before say anything about that, remember the Beware the Nice Ones trope. So next chapter, Rose and Ryker get a tour around Beach City and training for Steven and Connie. Let me know in the review what adversary they should face first!)**

 **(Edit 2 – 8/31/17 – I fixed the fight scene to properly foreshadow Ryker's abilities he'll be learning to control later on. I also fixed Connie's dialogue as she learned on the fourth wall too much for me. Thank Nekoboy13 for getting me in gear to do this justice.)**


	3. Episode 2: Reintroduction to Beach City

**(In a recording booth, the author has Pearl in a sound booth)**

 **"** **Ready?"**

 **"** **Let's hurry this up. I have no time to waste on you." – Pearl**

 **"** **I am so writing you getting hurt."**

 **"** **What?" – Pearl**

 **"** **Nothing, just do the disclaimer."**

 **"** **The following is a fan-based take on Steven Universe which original properties belong to that human Rebecca Sugar with all that other stuff belonging to their owners. Please support the official release and enjoy this chapter. Not with that dreadful OC." – Pearl**

 **"** **I have feelings, you cold-hearted-!" (Ryker, he's cut off by the author's fist in his jaw)**

 **"** **You two will be friends!"**

 **(The author storms off with Pearl laughing at Ryker's misery only to get a spear through the chest by Holo-Pearl)**

 **"How?!" – Pearl**

* * *

Steven Universe Blackthorned

Episode 2: Reintroduction to Beach City / Smoked Pearl

* * *

When I woke up, I made sure I had my duffel bag and sword. I was asleep on Steven's lavish couch, and I didn't see Rose anywhere. She's probably with Greg, **catching up**. Heh. Greg owed me so much. I got up and noticed Steven was still in bed. Whipping out the tablet, I check the time to find it's five in the morning. I decided just to make breakfast. I settled on cooking breakfast burritos and it does help to have a tablet to get you fresh ingredients. After an hour, I cook up a storm of burritos. My plate was stacked high with burritos on the table while I put down the plates for the others. I know Gems didn't need to eat, but I had to at least offer. After making breakfast, I got to my laptop to reorganize it and change the wallpapers. (The reason being I had Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst in swimsuits as a lock screen) Then I move to the shower to clean off the bloodstains and dirt off my skin. After that, and borrowing a towel, I threw my clothes in the washing machine. Slipping back inside, I now had to decide quickly what I was going to wear this time. Keeping with the fact I'm raiding Zoro's closet, I go with his Enies-Lobby Arc (only making the jacket black). I had to admit, I did look great in it, so glad for alien genetics keeping me with muscle on my body. By the time I put my sword on me, I didn't notice it was seven a.m. already. The smell of food is what got to Steven to speed through showering and getting dressed.

"Mornin' Ryker! What's for breakfast?" He asked well of perkiness.

I despise people like Steven back home, but here I felt quite warm inside. I point over to breakfast and he bolted to eat. Soon the other gems came out their rooms, with Peridot coming from under the couch (Was she sleeping there?!).

"Good see to you up, dude. *sniffs the air* Did you make that?" Amethyst said rushing to the table. "This looks so good!"

"I made breakfast for all of you, guys." I said with a chuckle. "Steven, call Greg and see if Rose is with him, they'll want something to eat as well."

Steven was midway through a burrito when he just ran off to get his parents. I don't know where he gets that energy, but I'm betting it from alien genetics. Peridot poked the burrito asking what is that.

"Peri, it's a burrito for breakfast. It's eggs, bacon, and cheese rolled into a dough." I said to her.

Peridot did not respond and took a bite. Her eyes shot at she sent the whole thing down her mouth.

"This "burrito" is most interesting. I must have more!" Peridot said as she kept eating.

Garnet decided to go for some before Peridot and Amethyst left them with none. Pearl declined and settled for morning coffee.

"I will admit, Ryker. These are pretty good." Garnet said to me.

I couldn't help but blush at her compliment. Soon Steven returned with Rose and Greg and, sweet diamonds, Rose looked wrecked. Her hair was messier than usual, the outfit was ragged up a bit, and I could smell the scent (It stinks that my Saya-jin nose makes me sensitive to scents). Yup, they caught up for lost time.

"Morning, gems and Ryker." Rose said before taking the scent of food.

She's just like Steven rushing in to eat as much as Rose. So, I have a seat and ravage my plate which had a mountain of burritos on it. Hell, I think Amethyst was surprised to eat the whole mountain of it. Pearl was disgusted, however. After breakfast, Rose asked me to see the archive on the laptop to pick out she wanted to wear.

"Oh sure. I might as well show the others while I'm at it." I said striding over to the TV. "Hey Steven, unplug everything from this TV for me please."

Steven did it confused to why I would ask for it. Well picking it up, I walked outside with it and for no reason I chucked it upwards it as far as I could.

"Why did you do that?!" Greg/Steven asked me a bit of panic.

"Because, I'm going to get you a better TV." I said.

"But what if it hits someone?" Steven asked.

"It won't." Garnet responded drinking a morning cup of coffee as well.

Got to love Future Vision.

* * *

T'was another quiet morning in Beach City and the people were opening their business for another day in the workweek. However, the Pizza family were having some issues. Jenny badly wanted a new halter top, but Kofi refused to give her the money to do so.

"But daddy!" She whined as Kofi was opening the door to Fish Stew Pizza.

"No! I am not giving you money to buy skimpy clothes!" He said sternly. "It'll take more than begging to get me to change the mind. Like a flying TV, which can't happen."

Soon enough, Jenny pointed up to the TV Ryker sent flying leaving Kofi and the rest of the family in mild shock. The TV crashed right on the Fryman's car destroying his windshield.

"Oh, come on! First it was some eyeball in the sky and now a TV!" Mr. Fryman said holding his face. "It least I have insurance this time."

Ronaldo immediately assumed it to be a conspiracy taking photos and saying it could be a message sent from aliens. Mr. Fryman and Peedee were not amused.

As for the shocked Kofi, he gave Jenny the money in defeat and Jenny rushed off to buy said new top. If only they knew….

* * *

I got to my tablet search through object to materialize and then I had an idea. I played the Sims a lot back home and I still have the copies of the game I torrented on my laptop. So, aiming my tablet like I'm taking a photo, I materialized a flat screen HDTV where Steven's TV was. Everyone was impressed, especially Pearl and Peridot who snatched the tablet out of my hands.

"Where did you get such advanced technology?! Whatever it's made of, it blows Earth technology out of the water." Pearl said eyeing the device.

"It might even rival Gem technology if it can just spawn objects out of thin air." Peridot said fighting for a better grip.

I take it back from them back and say, "Look. Let me make myself clear. This tablet is mine and only those of the Blackthorn name can even use it unless the user gives permission. This thing is a device capable of gathering information from the multiverse, but it serves my practical use of providing me with items I need or want."

Peridot wanted to use it/examine it, but Steven was more interested in his new TV which he happily plugged in. With the new TV, I used an HDMI port to hook up my laptop to display the screen. Despite being in a world full of magical "women", I still get a kick on hooking stuff up. Soon enough, the Gems gathered around.

"So why are we watching a projection of a computer screen, Rose?" Garnet asked.

"Well Ryker is an artist, and he drew me up in a bunch of different outfits." Rose said excitedly as I was keying my passcode to open up.

"Not just you alone, Rose. I have sets for Garnet, Amethyest, Pearl, and some others." I said perking interest in some of them.

I first opened up my Art folder due to my reorganization. I scrolled down through the folder got to the Rose Quartz folder.

"Rose, I separated your folder into two sections. Outfit I originally designed, and outfits that references to other media. Take your pick." I said.

Rose pointed to the second option which I obliged to. As I scrolled through the images, Rose looked through them due to it being projected on the new TV. Then she shapeshifted into an outfit…..Boa Hancock's outfit that she was first introduced in.

I swear if Garnet wasn't my favorite Gem, blood would have shot out my nose. Greg's did and Pearl was blushing so hard trying not to look at her. I think Pearl was bleeding alien blood...or I could be seeing things.

"So, what do you think?" She asked us.

"Looks great on you, Mom." Steven said all innocent.

"Maybe save it for a costume party." I said trying not to stare.

"Amazing…." Pearl/Greg said blankly staring at her.

Then Rose looked over and spotted another one she wanted to try on. This time it was from Nico Robin's closest. The first outfit she wore after the timeskip. I wanted to say something but Pearl and Greg looked at me not to say a word about it.

"I'm sold on this one!" Rose said excitedly with Pearl and Rose approving.

I was going to close up the laptop when Garnet to see her set. I decided to show her, and she picked my original outfit designs. To my embarrassment, I have **a lot of them**.

"Someone enjoys drawing Garnet." Amethyst said teasingly.

I scrolled through allowing her to gaze through them. She quickly settled on one that interested her which she shapeshifted onto herself. The outfit was what I called, "Full Metal Garnet". With studded purple jeans, a studded black belt with a gem belt buckle, a blue tank top with a red skull on it, fingerless gloves, and biker boots. It was a sight to see, and I gladly had a trickle of blood come down my nose which I quickly wiped.

"Red, blue, and purple." Garnet said to me, "This is quite the outfit."

Next was Amethyst, she had the third largest archive and she asked for the references folder. Scanning through the images, she settled on Stocking from **that show**. It worked on her, but I did not want to think of **that show**. I still was trying to wrap my head around that drug trip of a show, FLCL was easier to understand.

Pearl had the smallest archive because she was my least favorite Gem of the bunch (Her rejecting me isn't helping her case, I was willing to forgive and see if being around all will change that). I only really had about four images for her which were all originals. The first one I showed her was a yukata patterned with Rose Quartz designs. She shapeshifted on immediately and said she wasn't taking it off.

"Um Pearl, isn't it kind of hot out there?" Amethyst asked her.

"Never. Taking. It. Off." Pearl said sternly.

Last was Peridot whose archive was quite high. Her being cute led her to being the most fun to draw. Peridot insisted I pick for her, which was a nice surprise. I decided to pick the Leaf outfit (the lady trainer from FireRed and LeafGreen) because it was so adorable. Peridot shapeshifted into it, but the outfit has that alien mark on the shirt, skirt, and hat.

"So, Stevie Wonder, what's the plan for today?" I said closing up my laptop.

"A tour of the city, along me reintroducing mom to everyone." Steven said excitedly. "It's so good to have you here, mom."

"Of course, now I get to spend time with you." Rose said with equal excitement. "I'll finally get to see what everyone's been up too."

Soon we were all off into town, and people expected the Gems just not in different outfit. Our first stop was the Big Donut, and I swear by now I already dislike Lars. When we arrived, Lazy Lars (that could be a start of a meme) was asleep and Sadie was cleaning up a mess on the floor. Before Sadie could say a word, I lightly flick Lars in the face.

"What was that for?" He said holding his nose.

"You are here sleeping while she is stressing out and working her ass off. Now be a good boyfr….no wait, friend and give her a rest!" I said quite upset.

Lars looked like he wanted to protest so I reminded him who sliced those bikers by showing a glint of my katana.

"I think I've got a name of my katana, Death's Razor." I said with a smile.

Greg remarked that it sounded like a villain's sword, but I didn't care. I was sticking with it.

"Anyway, this is Sadie and the one you got to clean up is Lars." Steven said despite me just threatening Lars a minute ago.

"Wait, you're Miss Miller's kid. You've grown up so much!" Rose said to her. "Tell me, are you still doing sports like when you were little?"

Lars was feeling awkward about the situation, and I had a feeling this was due to that crack he made on her two years back. Sadie was ecstatic and responded that she quit all those years ago.

"Geez, Sadie. I hope Lazy…I mean Lars doesn't make you work you raw." I said with a bit of chuckle.

Lars was finishing up cleaning as Sadie responded, "Oh…no, it's not that bad."

"Oh well, I guess you'll just get stronger than Lars. With you doing all the work, you'll have muscle on you while lazy Lars goes limp." I said jokingly.

Lars took that seriously and demanded Sadie take the day off while he held down the fort. But moving on, next was Fish Stew Pizza. Now when I entered, I swear I had eyes on me. It oozed awkward.

* * *

Now Ryker felt awkward that despite his looks that he took from his father. There was one part of his body he ended up getting from his mother, and he was sensitive about it. That's why Ryker hated being stared at by crowds of people. When Ryker entered, Nanafuna and Kiki turned their heads to see the new guy in town. Some of the citizens never even got a good look at the mystery man who brought one of their own back and saved the town. Kofi, however, was a bit cranky as usual.

"Damn it man, put on a sh—" Kofi yelled before Nanafuna and Kiki backhanded him consecutively.

"Hm? He says something?" Ryker asked attentively.

"Nothing!" Nanafuna said to him.

Steven did the introduction bit, Rose got reintroduced, and Ryker was getting the cold stare from Kofi. Ryker could hear Kofi mutter, "Stupid shirtless swordsman….."

* * *

Beach Citywalk Fries was next and I hated it. Not the place. Not the food. Not the name. I hated **him**. When got there, it was fine. Mr. Fryman got us fries, and Peedee was gushing about my swordsmanship.

"Dude, you sliced through bikers like they were butter!" Peedee said using three spatulas to imitate me.

It's strange because I imitated Zoro, and now Peedee is imitating my Zoro imitation. It's now a parody and Zoro would probably want to kill me for stealing his moves and his wardrobe. Then it went straight to hell when Ronaldo arrive. I swear hearing him makes want to strangle this apathy-filled piece of crap. He's the only character on the show I purely hate, and I rather to be stuck with Yellow Diamond then this ass.

"I need a photo of you for my blog." He said dashing for his phone leaving the burner on. "Hold on!"

Before I could say a word, Garnet shapeshifted her hand to stretch inside to turn off the stove getting some thanks from Mr. Fryman who appropriately backhanded Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo, put down the phone for five seconds to do your job!" Mr. Fryman yelled taking Ronaldo's precious device.

"This man is a conspiracy! He's an alien out to kill us all! He made that fake Ro-" Ronaldo spouted before I punched him in the jaw.

Like Pearl, he wasn't thankful at all and Rose looked a bit insulted. As he got up, Steven slapped him and stormed off. The sad thing is he wasn't wrong about me being an alien. He's intelligent, but his delusions will destroy him and those around him. Greg seemed glad I stepped in, and Garnet gave a stoic thumbs-up. I caught up to Steven, and said,

"Listen, Steven. Don't let that delusional doofus get you down. While I will sorta admit he is right about the alien part, I did come with your mother. A bit unintentionally, but I did. I can't say I don't blame the idiot's paranoia, but do know I got your back."

Steven seemed calmed down, and it was quite the good quiet moment. Until Peridot glomped my leg, looking at like I was the Crystal Grail.

"You're an alien?!" She said staring up at me.

I didn't mention it, but she was pestering me with questions about me and my tablet. I could ignore her because she's adorable. The Gems and Greg caught up with me hearing what I said apparently.

"All right, let me at least clear the alien thing up. I'm a hybrid like Steven, the species I'm mixed with isn't important now at least." I said to clear the air.

So, we retreated back to Fish Stew Pizza for lunch and while Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot sat at a table, I was with Rose, Steven, and Greg. Because of my Saya-jin, I could hear Pearl's muttering.

"Why does Mr. Bushido get to sit with Rose?" Pearl muttered under her breath.

"Uh…maybe it's because he brought Rose back to life." Amethyst said to her, "Maybe you'd be happy about it like the rest of us."

"He calls himself Ryker, Pearl." Peridot said in annoyance.

"I'd call him a…." Pearl said before Garnet slammed Pearl into the table having Pearl poof into her Gem.

When Amethyst and Peridot asked why, she pointed out that Pearl was about to say something rude. I had to thank her later in the day. Funny that no one noticed this or didn't care. The trio took Pearl back into the temple, and I turned my attention back to my temple. Aside from the mountain of plates from me, there is a sweet scent in the air. Steven and Rose were happily eating pizza chatting about life stories, adventures, and with Greg chiming in. To see the goofy smiles was contagious and be there with them knowing I had a hand in that, was beautiful. I was so glad they didn't hear Pearl's near-outburst. Then Steven was about to take a picture with his phone (Didn't Garnet break his pho…..wait, he got a new one down the line.) when he asked me to get in the photo. I didn't respond at first being rather sheepish.

"Ryker, you bought Mom back to me. That's reason enough to get in this photo!" Steven said to me.

I shed a tear because I was completely touched. I wiped that tear and got in that photo. Steven made it the wallpaper for his phone, and I realized I needed to get him an upgraded phone. By then, Connie had arrived and I figured now was the time ask them both. So, we were all gathered about on the beach outside the house, when I approached her.

"Connie, what if I told that I could train you to be stronger? I could help to unlock abilities latent with you." I said to her.

Connie seemed to blush to responded, "Latent powers? Shouldn't you tell that to Steven?"

"I can, but you have it too. All life has an essence of ki, or energy, that can be harnessed and weaponized." I remarked perking an interest in her. "I can teach you to flow your ki into your sword so you can use for devastating attacks."

Connie beamed at the thought, and Steven seem interested as well. However, Pearl cut in. She remarked that Connie was her student.

"So, we can't share, Pearl?" I said casually to lighten the mood.

I might have unintentionally strike a nerve because got quite upset with me and demanded if I wanted to be Connie's teacher I'd have to fight for it. Now I would have let Rose diffuse this, but I stopped her. I've been busting my balls for Pearl. I tried to be nice, but sometimes, you have to fight to gain friendships. That, and I was tired of her attitude. I drew my sword, and Pearl summoned her spear. This was going to be wild.

* * *

 **(Cues: Bugseed – Spanish Flower)**

Ryker and Pearl charged at each other and came to a clash. Battle music blared to set the mood of icy glares yet a fiery rage. They broke apart clashing over and over with their weapon. Their little clashes sound small shockwaves about the place. Ryker tried for strike, however Pearl caught Ryker's weak point sending Ryker flying. Ryker ended up crashing on the beach, but near the Big Donut. He didn't want to fight Pearl, she wasn't the enemy. Lars and Sadie happened to be outside on a break seeing Ryker crash into the sand.

Pearl came running taking a leap into the air and coming down with spear. Ryker rolled out the way frantic, the spear nearly coming down on his head. Sadie was terrified and Lars got popcorn and soda to watch and record this fight.

"Lars, you dick! Quit filming and stop this!" Sadie said upset at him, "They'll kill each other."

"No, if you want them to stop fighting, maybe you should do something." Lars said mockingly as Pearl and Ryker were now on the ground smashing their fists into each other's faces repeatedly.

"Fine! Be a dick, see if you will ever get to use it!" Sadie said storming off close to the fight.

Blood was coming out from both Ryker and Pearl as they brutally kept at it. Blood coated Pearl and Ryker's fist as they punched each other. Pearl's spear and Ryker's sword were stabbed to the ground. She asked them to stop fighting, but got a surprising response from Pearl and Ryker. Pearl whipped her head towards Sadie, eyes full of malice.

Ryker and Pearl both screeched at her, " **STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!** "

Sadie wisely joined Lars to watch this brutal brawl, and Ryker kicked off Pearl off him. The Gems and Connie caught up with this, but Garnet suggested that maybe they shouldn't get involved. Ryker came running at Pearl grabbing his sword once again.

"You know for someone, who was a part of Rebellion, you're a real hypocrite!" Ryker said clashing with Pearl's shorter wand. "Aren't you fighting against the oppression and elitism?"

Pearl forming her spear fired an arrow-like blast of energy from its tip at point-blank range with Ryker's face. Ryker was bleeding a little more from his head, but wasn't going to stop despite the pain. He was still mad at Pearl and he ended up breaking a rule of blending into a new world, never bring up stuff you weren't there for. However, Ryker was all too mad to care and said while they were coming together with their swords,

" **Pearl, you'd think out of all Gems would treat humanity with some freaking decency. Sure, humanity live short lives, but we're *clang!* not *clang* insignificant**!"

Ryker ultimately kicked Pearl's spear out of hands before going off on her with his words. Pearl knocked Death's Razor out Ryker's hand and they fought hand to hand.

" **If anything, you have more in common with us then you think. Sure, we're primitive compared to you on times, but I could say the same damn thing about Gems. You treat me and Greg like we're lower than you! Are you even doing this for the cause for equality for all? Or you are doing it for your lust for Ro-guhh!** " Ryker said before feeling his heart jumped out his chest.

 **(Music Abruptly Ends)**

To everyone's horror, Pearl just impaled Ryker through the heart with another spear in her blind rage at his last words. Rose was especially frightened and screamed out. Garnet was stoic, but she flinched at the gruesome sight. Ryker was struggling to walk away and Pearl's rage faded being replaced by absolute mortification that she dealt Ryker a fatal wound. Ryker fell to his knees coughing up blood (and bleeding out all over the sand), and Garnet had the Gems not move an inch. Pearl wanted to help, but Ryker swatted her hand away.

" **It's sad, you know. You're acting like just like the Gems that cut all of your lives away. I can't let you go on like this, Pearl. Pearl…you got to move on. You'll destroy yourself…*cough*just like you did with me. This could have been Greg you could have impaled….** " He said with a serious tone with his hair covering his eyes.

Pearl stammered, and Ryker held onto the spear. He tightened his grip and tore it out from his chest sending blood all over a screaming Pearl. At the end of the spear was Ryker's heart, yet he was still standing to everyone's surprise and shock.

"How the hell is he standing?!" Ronaldo said falling to his knees.

This sight cause Kiki and several other townsfolk to faint or cover their eyes.

"But, how?!" Pearl said as Ryker's body slowly started to heal and repair the damage to his body. In a few minutes, his chest was completely fixed only leaving the hole on the jacket as a reminder. The people were relived, the Gems were grateful Pearl didn't kill him, but Ryker was still angry.

* * *

Being impaled hurt like hell, but thank my parents for alien genes. I'd later learn that my father's race can regenerate as long as a certain gland wasn't removed from me. Whew. I was still upset at Pearl. She wanted to say something, but I told her to save it. I walked away putting my sword back in its sheath and on my side.

"I need time alone for bit, guys. I'll be back in a bit." I said walking inside the Big Donut.

I walked out with three boxes full of donuts, a big liter bottle of soda, and absentmindedly left five-hundred dollars on the counter. I walked away like a zombie, just not speaking. I needed to think.

The people went back to their businesses and the moment cleared up for normal except for the Gems. Pearl could see that Amethyst was fuming, and Garnet shook her head in disappointment.

"Pearl, you are very lucky he could regenerate. But I'm disappointed in you because you let words make you lose control. You could have killed him." Garnet said stoic and concerned.

Connie just walked away from Pearl trying to process what she just saw, and Steven tagged along to comfort her. Peridot was whining about Pearl about to kill someone she was beginning to like. Amethyst walked away to the house disgusted with the whole situation. However, Pearl looked to Rose. She was a mix of mortified, upset, and sadness. She said only one thing her, "Please just go find Ryker and apologize and then we can speak."

Rose walked away with Greg in tow, leaving Pearl all alone. Lars looked over at Sadie asking if he can have some of leftover cash. Sadie sighed and returned to the store to put it the register to Lar's dismay.

"I'm just glad it didn't end in a snuff flim." Sadie said taking a seat and a taking a breath of relief.

* * *

Nighttime fell upon Beach City, and the beach house was mostly empty. Rose was riding with Greg in his van, and Steven and Connie were in Rose's Room playing a game. Pearl entered the house to find Amethyst and Garnet mindlessly watching TV and Peridot pacing about Ryker's tablet.

"I can't find Ryker anywhere!" Pearl said flustered.

"Quiet, they about to throw down!" Amethyst said trying to watch the TV.

 _-( On TV, Garnet and Pearl were watching the Boondocks. Specifically, the episode "Let's Nab Oprah", and it's right at the best part at the fight with Bushido Brown and Huey. All Caps started played and the fight was about to commence when Pearl turned off the TV to get their attention. )-_

"Pearl!" Garnet said "If this is about Ryker, I know where he is. He's over at with Amethyst's old friend, she'll take you there."

When Amethyst realized it was Vidalia she was talking about, she threw Pearl over her shoulder and ran out the door. Garnet breathed a sigh of relief switching the television to see the fight ended and the episode close to finishing.

"Maybe I should ask if he could get the DVDs." Garnet said in thought. "They are uncensored…"

Pearl and Amethyst soon arrived at Vidalia to which Vidalia and Ryker were art-ing it up in her garage. The two gems crept slowly up to the side to listen in.

"Thanks for letting hang around with you, Vidalia. Your artwork is quite unique." Ryker remarked finishing his inked sketch.

"I couldn't let wander the streets, plus you survived being freaking impaled. I can say I had a second badass in this house." Vidalia said with a bit of laughter.

"It's nothing, really. I'm lucky I found out I could heal or I'd a dead…..man." Ryker said noticing both Amethyst and Pearl. "Yo."

There was a tense moment in the air, Pearl and Ryker were face and face after their fight. Vidalia and Amethyst decided to go inside to chat to leave them to talk things out. It was quiet…too quiet.

* * *

We stood for a good ten minutes staring at each other before I go for my tablet to spawn a pack of smokes. Now I never smoked before, mostly because I was told it was bad for me. Being with my body regenerating and Saya-jin blood, this would probably have little effect on me. I lit one up with my ki and took a drag. I puff out the smoke and I feel a little more relaxed.

"Could I maybe try that?" Pearl asked me.

I lit up for her and she took a long drag before releasing a breath. Funny, Pearl smoking cigarettes…isn't that a meme somewhere?

"Ryker, I'm sorry for nearly killing you. It was wrong of me to treat you poorly. I was just.." Pearl said taking another drag and releasing the smoke out of her mouth, "jealous you were already so close to Rose. Also, your words to me before I…nearly killed you. They hit pretty deep."

"This is a good thing; you're beginning to realize the issue you have." I said taking another drag.

"I feel so…hypocritical. All this time, I've been treating humans with a pessimistic view the same way Homeworld would look on Pearls." Pearl continued seemingly on the verge of tears.

I silently drop the cigarette to the ground, crushed it, and pulled Pearl into the hug. I just had to.

"Look, I forgive you. Just coming here and admitting to your issues was proof enough for me to say those words." I said before breaking away. "I'm sorry too, about that crack I made about your "thing" for Rose Quartz. That was low and it wasn't right of me."

Pearl sighed before putting out her cigarette. Pearl walked up to me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"If anything, I was guilty of jealous. I longed for Rose to notice me and…" Pearl said cutting herself off.

"I'm going to sound like a total dork, but a brave kid once said, "That you can't make somebody love you, that you only strive to be someone worthy of loving."" I said with a bit of a tired sigh.

Pearl was the one to pull me into the hug from behind this time and it was rather silent moment. That is until Amethyst kicked the door to Vidalia's garage open and boomed if we made up. Pearl pulled away cleared embarrassed and we all made that trek through the empty streets of Beach City.

"Where the hell are we exactly? I was wandering through Beach City like a drunken zombie." I said lighting up another cigarette.

Pearl was about ask for another and I quickly give up a lit one. Pearl took a drag on it before looking around and saying, "I believe this is Waterman Street, Greg's Car Wash should show up."

"Good, we can find Rose." I said checking my tablet for the time, "It's about eight at night, and I should have been making dinner hours ago."

We come up to It's a Wash, and the van was parked there. Oddly enough, seeing the van there bothered me. I had a rotten feeling that interrupting would be a complete disaster. I froze and Amethyst was the one to the open door. I didn't need to see them in coitus! My face goes red and I gained a little arousal inwardly. My tablet plays that saxophone solo (You know, the sexy one!). At least Rose was on top, but what made it worse was the next few seconds.

"Ack, great! Now I've seen his junk again!" Amethyst said with a blank stare. (Thanks Amethyst, now I can't watch Maximum Capacity again!)

"Oh come on!" Pearl said trying to cover her eyes but failing too. (…..)

Rose was acting it was no big deal. Like we walked on them doing something innocent which makes it more awkward. Greg smartly kept his mouth shut and he had the gall to keep going with their lovemaking.

"Rose, Pearl and I are on better terms now. We'll meet you back at the house for dinner!" I said quickly slamming the van shut before Rose could say a word.

Pearl, Amethyst, and I were practically running back to the beach house, not wanting Rose to catch up. I didn't need see to see her naked again (Part of me didn't mind, but I was living this world now!).

* * *

At the beach house, Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran were waiting for the Gems to show along with Steven and Connie. Priyanka could believe many things, rock aliens (cool), Steven being an unholy hybrid (fine), but they couldn't believe in another alien somehow bringing back Steven's mom and survived being impaled through the heart. Even when Connie showed her the video shot by the people of Beach City, she refused to believe he survived it unless he walks the through the door. Soon enough, he kicked the door clearly flustered. Priyanka's jaw practically hit the ground seeing him still breathing and function like he wasn't even hurt. Ryker wasn't wearing a shirt showing his slightly muscular frame which Priyanka noted was unscarred. Doug noticed this and gained a snarky look on his face.

"Staring, much?" Doug said getting out his wallet.

Priyanka shook her head "NO!" rather embarrassed leaving Doug laughing at the situation.

"Connie, I believe you. Here's the fifty." Doug said giving her daughter the fifty dollars.

Ryker was frustrated from seeing Rose naked….again that he didn't notice Connie's parents there. He stormed off for the restroom to handle business. Pearl and Amethyst came in the room afterwards.

"Pearl, please tell me you really didn't that impale that guy? And if you did." Priyanka said before suddenly grabbed the Gem by the collar and practically screaming, "HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

"Mrs. Maheswaran, do not worry. He's half-human like Steven." Pearl remarked getting the doctor to release her.

"What is he a "Gem" to?" Priyanka said being the skeptic.

Ryker flushed the toilet and came out relaxed with the music no longer playing. He had heard Priyanka's question.

"No, Dr. I'm a mix of Saya-jin and another unknown race on my father's side." He remarked wiping his hands in his jacket.

Now Ryker didn't hate Connie's parents due their development, back then, he couldn't stand them just as much as Ronaldo.

"Saya-jin? You meant the race from Dragon Ball Z?" Doug said turning over to Ryker.

* * *

Ok, I was surprised. Doug was an otaku? I like him better already! I nodded.

"Wait, you're a Sayain…er I mean Saya-jin? Then where's your tail?" Connie asked me in concern.

"I tore it off so I wouldn't transform into the Oozaru. That would be a disaster." I responded.

Connie and Doug sighed in relief and Priyanka was still a bit skeptic. I guess I have to prove it, and I had just the way to prove it. I had position Connie in front of the door and spawned a large apple from my tablet. Somehow, she's not questioning that! I put the apple on her head, and I back away a few feet up next to the Warp Pad. To be honest, it was the first time actually using my ki an energy attack, but I stayed calm. I was trained to fight physically, but never actually used a ki attack. I never thought the first ki attack I'd use would be from a villain's technique. I extended my right arm and fired a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from my index, which barreled down and pierced through the apple and zipped out the open the door before curving into the water creating a small explosion. I was just glad I didn't kill Connie, and Priyanka was terrified of me.

"Was that….?" Doug sputtered.

"That was so cool!" Connie said before Amethyst snatched the pierced apple off her hand and ate it.

"And starting tomorrow, I'll be training you so you can do that as well." I said relaxing myself.

Priyanka's jaw was still down and her eyes bugling out when I said that. She immediately calmed down and gladly believed me. Peridot was still geeked up on my tablet, and finally Rose and Greg come back. Rose was in her usual white flowing dress, but she looked ragged up. So, does Greg, and it kind of obvious to everyone except Steven what they were doing. Strangely enough, Garnet was still watching television the entire time. I love how she could just not give a damn sometimes (if you have future vision, you have all rights to). She turned off the television to greet Rose and Steven happily hugged his mother.

"Damn Da…I meant Greg." Doug said before Priyanka smacked him behind the head.

I would have punched him but for making a reference to that stupid meme. So, they did the meet and greet, and I got to making dinner. Priyanka looked tweaked out of her mind, and I picked up her mumble, "What is this world, a cartoon?". Oh, the painful irony! For dinner, I served pizza gyoza and as usual Amethyst was stuffing her face as soon she got her fill.

"Geez, I'm surprised you can afford to feed her alone." Priyanka said about to eat one of the gyoza.

"Trust me, I'm worse than her, but I can cover my costs." I said between eating my plate stacked high with many gyoza shocking both Priyanka and Doug.

"This is delicious!" Rose said already having five of those gyoza. "Pearl, you have try one!"

"Of course!" Pearl said up and eating one. "Quite the bizzare taste,"

I was in a much better mood because I finally had the acceptance of all the Gems, and I felt the need to properly celebrate. I got up and said with a thick smile, "Seeing that Pearl and I are on better terms, I feel we could celebrate."

Using the tablet, I spawn up a bottle of sake and the shot cups for everyone. Priyanka questioned giving Steven and Connie sake. Rose was practically cool with it.

"Don't worry about that, it's Amazake, the sweet non-alcoholic." I said showing her the label.

In a day, Rose had become the loosest parent possible, a hippie fused with an 80s rocker. (And that makes her even more attractive.'). So, Priyanka let it slide as I poured out for everyone. We raised our glasses.

"To Ryker, the newest member of Crystal Gems!" Pearl said leading the toast.

That meant so much coming from her.

"KANPAI!" We cheered as glasses clink and we all had our drinks.

Funnily enough, Peridot saw still pacing about on the floor about my tablet.

* * *

That night was one of Ryker's happiest moments, fully achieving acceptance with the Gems. Now that was done, the real adventure could finally begin. There would be many challenges ahead. What the Gems face? How well Ryker face his challenge of training Connie? Will Priyanka ever be a cool parent like Doug? Find out next time on Steven Universe: Blackthorned!

* * *

 **Introduction Saga End**  
(A/N: This one took ten days for me to write, and I'm quite happy with how it come out. Pearl and Ryker's drama has ended and now we can move on. If you thought Pearl was a bit off, reflect to her outburst to Steven in Rose's Scabbard. Garnet got her Future Vision to work for now. So, I'll be putting up a poll to decide something, so go forth and vote. Don't forget to review, recommend to TVtropes, and repeat!)

 **(A/N: Edit – 8/16/17 – This needed to be fix. Poor grammar and spelling…and now it's all fixed.)**


	4. Episode 3 : Terra Arc 1

**(The author is alone in the booth this time)**

 **Yoshi3000 – "Sorry, the cast were pretty busy, so I'll do the disclaimer. My fan made project contains characters from Steven Universe which are owned by Rebecca Sugar. I hope she reads this because it'd make my day. Also Sekirei belongs to the respective author. I own the OCs and whatnot, so enjoy the official release."**

 **(Peridot kicks the door open)**

 **Peridot – "There's a new Steven Universe out! The Cluster and Malachite cometh!"**

 **Yoshi3000 – "Well there's goes the Training Arc. However, this will only serve to further my goals."**

 **Peridot – "How so?"**

 **Yoshi3000 – "I'm going to get a little bonus."**

 **Peridot – "Bonus?"**

 **Yoshi3000 (thinking) – "These are going to be my hardest chapters yet."**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Terra Arc - Rushed to be Ready**

* * *

(A/N : By the end of this Arc, you will be in disbelief.)

* * *

As much I hated MacFarlane's work, it came in handy just in time. I was skimming through an episode of American Dad when I came across an episode about pills that give you eight hours of sleep so you could stay up all night. So I had to spawn them, because I had a lot of preparation to do. After I ate them, soon everyone went home or bed. First off, I submitted that recipe for those pizza gyoza to that cooking website under my Ry-razor name. Then, I check my social media to see what my siblings were up to. To my surprise, Ryder left to travel the stars as well. So I decided to video call him.

(A/N : To the Sekirei Blackthorned readers, this call will take place after Episode 2 during the week before the Minato Arc)

Ryder answered and he'd looked cooler in Sekirei's latent style. I had a satisfied grin on my face as I greeted him,

"It's good to see you, Otōto (little brother) ." I said to him still having that grin.

"Same here, so you ended up in Steven Universe. How's that working for you?" Ryder asked.

"As you can see, I am calling from Steven's home and I am a part of the Crystal Gems now." I said to him, "So you an Ashikabi?"

"Hell, yes! I got three already." Ryder said cheerfully. "Hey ladies, I want to you to meet my older brother."

Three women got next to Ryder, and I recognized two of them. Akitsu and Yashima were with my brother. I had to admit that was pretty awesome. That meant he jacked Junichi and Mikogami up. The third one I hadn't recognized.

"Allow to introduce my Sekirei. Akitsu, Yashima, and the shy one is Shi." He said to me.

They introduced themselves to me, and I had a smirk on my face. Mom and Dad would probably be impressed with Ryder, especially Dad.

"So, what's the status on your goal, then?" I asked him. "I have the feeling you'll want Minaka beaten to death."

"Yeah, I do but not yet. The main plot hasn't started yet. I arrived here early." Ryder responded with nervousness.

"I see, well it was good seeing you. Let me know when it's safe to come visit." I said to him.

"Will do, and do the same, Aniki-san!" Ryder said as the girls said their goodbyes.

As I closed up the laptop, I felt a hand on my side and I had a feeling who it was. In my one quick movement, I caught Peridot. She was trying to get her mitts on my BlackTab. She flailed making noise but I carried her outside so she wouldn't wake up Steven or the others.

"Look Peridot, if you behave, I'll take you with me so I started building the lab." I said to her which got her to stop flailing.

She nodded and I spawned a laptop bag to put my laptop in and I leave with Peridot. First thing was to get to the mayor and buy me one of those warehouses. I had my eye on the abandoned warehouse used for Beach City Underground Wrestling and Sour Cream's raves. I could make an underground lab there, and I could charge those guys to hold stuff there. So we head to the Mayor's House despite it being what…ten at night. Knocking on the door, I was greeted by Buck.

"Hey, you're the Black Swordsman, Ryder." Buck said to me.

"No Ryder is my brother, I'm Ryker. And it is that my nickname around here?" I said chuckling. "But seriously where's your dad?"

Buck pointed over to a nearby building that was apparently a bar called Smiley's (I swear I've heard this in a fanfic somewhere!). I thank him and Peridot and I entered the bar.

* * *

Smiley's was a bar where adults from all of Beach City which come and drink the night away. Harold Smiley, Mayor Dewey, Kofi, Nanafuna, Barbara, Vidalia, and Greg were all regulars there. However, they were celebrating Rose returning to Beach City along with Priyanka and Doug (who dropped Connie first).

"It's so good to see Beach City hasn't changed much since I left." Rose said as Mr. Smiley poured her a shot glass.

"Rose, I'm glad you're back and all. But from what you told us, we still have no idea how you ending up with the Black Swordsman." Mayor Dewey said to her still confused.

"From what I could, he's a reality warper but he didn't know how we got there. But it really doesn't matter. I'm here now." Rose said pulling Greg into a hug.

The adults found the story of how Rose got back to Beach City one difficult pill to swallow. They deliberately kept themselves in the dark on Gem stuff, but now they were basically being told their reality could be fictional in another world. Thankfully, they were glad they were already drinking. That's when Ryker and Peridot entered the bar. Now Ryker had changed clothes before he left the temple. He was wearing a black leather jacket with an orange t-shirt underneath. He wore a dark shade of jeans, on the left leg showed the kanji, 永遠に生きする戦う(Forever Fighting to Live), along with simple black biker boots. Peridot was wearing her usual wear, but with an oversized hoodie for the cold nights.

"Looks like word spreads quick. However, the Black Swordsman title is Gut's title. I don't really want to associated with him. So I wanted to suggest a new name, Gemslayer Ryker." He said taking a seat.

"Well that's ok and all, but are you even old enough to be in here?" Mr. Smiley said to Ryker tapping his foot expecting ID.

Ryker merely give him his Intergalactic ID, the standard fare for all reality warpers and travelers across the spectrum. Even Uncle Grandpa has one. Ryker explained that the ID is one so he could blend into any world he enters, but he did point out he was eighteen.

"Well in the United States, you need to twenty-one." Priyanka said sternly to Ryker.

He got up and walked up to her, and said with a bit of laughter, "However, I'm from the United States Virgin Islands. Drinking age is 18 years."

Doug just pulled out his phone to check his words to be true which they were. Priyanka was still adamant about him not having a drop of liquor, but the mayor gave him a shot glass of vodka anyway.

"Are you going to argue with a man who practically killed a group of bikers?" He asked her which caused Priyanka to quiet down.

"Killed?" Ryker/Rose asked confused.

"Oh you don't know? Those bikers you two sliced up, died at a hospital later on. Wounds completely messed those poor bastards up and those that lived ain't going to be the same." Barbara said to Ryker.

* * *

I drank that shot and I didn't really react to the fact they died. I've seen so many mooks die that I was rather desensitized to this, or in layman terms, didn't give a shit. Rose was a bit sad about them dying, but I pointed that they did try to kill us. I don't why, but my tablet started playing Thank You for Not Snitching (the Boondocks version). All it seemed to do it was set a pretty relaxing mood throughout the bar.

"Hey Mayor, I wanted to about the abandoned warehouse. Mind if I have it?" I asked trying to be blunt.

"Sure, why not?" Mayor Dewey said to me.

"Sweet! All right, Peridot, time we got to work." I said taking my leave.

However, Peridot insisted she have some of this liquor. When I asked why she said she was old enough to drink so she wanted to.

"Peridot, just because you can drink doesn't mean you could." I say pulling out a cigarette to smoke.

"But you're smoking!" She said to me acting like a child.

"So you smoke too?" Priyanka said getting in my face and talking down to me. "How could your parents raise you to such a ruffian?!"

She was getting testy and in my face about this and she insulted my parents. So I bravely use Peridot as a lighter and took a long drag of that cigarette. The music cut out as I stared down Priyanka. It would be a total trope for me to unleash the sword right in front of her and deliver a warning, but tropes are awesome and useful. Taking a couple of steps back, I unsheathed the sword right then and here, and raised it to Priyanka. With the room quiet and everyone watching with mixed emotions, I spoke.

"Listen up, Priyanka. If you think I came to this world to be put down by you, then you're all shades of wrong. And do not insult my parents. EVER! There are only four people alive who can talk down to me, my mother, father, older brother, and Rose. So before you dare talk back to me, remember this. When you can blow up planets, then you can talk down to me! So until then, do not wear my patience lest you want to stand you stand on a landmine!"

With that, I thanked the mayor and left with Peridot, who shut up about the alcohol. I think she didn't want to get me anymore upset.

* * *

Priyanka was pretty much frozen and shocked at what just occurred. Someone stood up to her and practically shattered any notion she could fight back. Priyanka was a commanding presence around most people. Only really the only person who stood up to her was Connie, but she was her daughter having her reflected back at herself. Priyanka was slackjawed at the face that he boldly pointed his blade right at her sword and spoke his words. Hell, her husband never stood up to her like this. (But really if you had powers like the Blackthorns, would you really take smack from anyone without powers unless you were married.) Priyanka was feeling a barrage of mixed feelings, but one stood out from them all. That was respect. She had to give it to him, it took guts to do that in front of several people.

"…..I….uh…" Priyanka stammered as fell back in her seat breathing heavily.

"Priyanka, you weren't there where me and him were fighting. I'm glad he's too good-natured to up and kill you." Rose said with a bit of relief in her voice. "And they just said some of those bikers were killed, yet you still chose to snap at him."

The full weight of Rose's words crushed Priyanka. It was then that in her thoughts, she reminded herself to have respect for Ryker. However, she was going deny the turn-on he emanated. Yup, she was going to just bury it. Definitely, not turned-on by his take charge attitude.

* * *

Peridot and I had work ahead of us, or so we thought. My tablet apparently came with an instant lab creation app to basically give me a head start. So when we arrived at the warehouse, I used the tablet to check under the ground of the warehouse. There was a cave underneath. Using the tablet, it practically had an instant basic lab made for me. So all I really have to do was make an elevator down to the cave which Peridot and I made accordingly. We have the cave and the lab. Now we got to work, but not before I gave Peridot a lab coat (and put one on myself). I had to work on the Gem Tech to fully mimic the weapons and Peridot got to creating parts to add to the drill. I had had to slap her hand away whenever she reached for my tablet. In some time, I did get it stable, but I move it aside to work on other projects. For one thing, I had to work on making Peridot some kind of weapon to defend herself with. I wondered what to even make for her. Then a thought came to me. She did have a Mega Man X feel to her, so why not make weapons based off that. I immediately connect my laptop to the supercomputer to get some information and ideas. I also ended up looking over the schematics for Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. Taking notes on how each weapon worked, I put together something that Peridot could use. However, the issue was how to power it. Batteries are out of the question and rechargeable ones might blow up in her face. My eyes shifted to the tablet and how it's powered. The thing can be powered by motion! All I have to do to form a battery that ran on motion. Thankfully, I had the time, energy, and patience to put it and the weapon together. I was so glad I was immune to electrical attacks thanks to my father's genetics because I was electrocuted so many times. It happened so much Peridot stopped be concerned when she saw I wasn't hurt at all. After three hours of being zapped, I finished making the weapon.

"Peridot, I did it! I created a new weapon to aid you. I call it the PeriCannon!" I said raising the creation in the air in pure bliss.

* * *

Peridot was ecstatic to have a weapon again feeling exposed without her limb enhancers, only for her hopes to a bit dampened by the PeriCannon Ryker made.

"So how does that thing work?" She said slightly confused.

Ryker outfitted her with the cannon which intertwined into her arm and shift into a fingerless gauntlet. Peridot aimed it and shifted back into an arm cannon.

"Now fire a shot on this practice dummy." Ryker said spawning one with his tablet and placing it a short distance away.

Peridot tried to fire and sent out a small shot which clipped off the arm of the dummy. Ryker insisted she'd focus and try to charge it. Peridot cleared the mind and tried to focus her aim and her shot. Her PeriCannon glowed bright green and she released her shot. The blast was much larger was shaped like her head as it crashed into the dummy, destroying it.

"Well done, Peri. It's still a prototype so don't go crazy." Ryker remarked.

"Well then, I will need parts for this 'PeriCannon'. I'll need that tablet of yours, however." Peridot remarked reaching for the BlackTab.

Ryker grabbed her arm and said to her in a semi serious tone, "The day I let you touch it is the day Yellow Diamond has under her heel. Which will never ever happen!"

Ryker insisted she tell him what she wants to which Peridot asked for modules to produce radiation and heat hoping to confuse him. So Ryker spawned a microwave and a PC remarked those have the parts she needed and then some. While they invented to help the good fight, another was in a lab in Jersey City for a darker purpose.

 ** _-Jersey City, New Jersey-_**

Pamela was a woman of short statue a lot like Peridot. She was mocked for being small and weak so she dedicated her life to science and her own "superiority". She was intrigued, no obsessed with the Gem race. She found potential in the race's weaponary for her own purpose. The oppression by others made her determined to become a ruler. She was carefully finishing her notes on Gem shards when she was rudely interrupted by her door being kicked open.

"Yo, big sis, your short self in here?!" An all too familiar voice to her.

In frustration, she broke the pencil in her said yelling, "Carlotta, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my laboratory?"

"I stopped giving a shit after the second time." She said picking up the small scientist up with one hand. "I need your help for some revenge."

"I am not in the mood for your petty biker squabbles, little sister." Pamela said crossing her arms.

Yes, this is the same Carlotta who fought Ryker and Rose some time back. She isn't very bright, and has been actively planning vengeance on them for a while now. The older Santiago hated Carlotta. Despite being younger, she got to grow to be tall while she was short and petite. Carlotta would even bully her into doing what she wanted, but with her genius she fought back.

"Da man, shut up and listen! You said you were studying those rock creatures called Gems right. What did you say they could look like?" Carlotta asked her.

"I'm surprised that's not a stupid question. Well Gems could pass for human beings except they usually have technicolor skin, are stronger than the average bodybuilder, and can create weapons of light. Why do you ask?" Pamela asked.

Carlotta explained what happened at Beach City with her defeat there. Pamela's eyes widened as she broke and starting to key at her computer to pull up her chat logs with a familiar loon from Beach City.

"This man is Ronaldo Fryman. He's helped to locate and research these alien bastards. However, me and the others left him in the dark of why we bother to fund his blog and his internet bill for his phone. He's a genius, but a fool at the same time. What me and others seek is annihilation of this race to not only preserve mankind but to use its weaponry to conquer the galaxy. That is the true goal of the United Gem Association." She said with a sneer. "We especially want to dissect the half-breed child."

"Well whatever, as long I can get my revenge." Carlotta said with a touch of apathy to her voice.

"And you will with our newest invention, big sis." Pamela said walking over to an invention covered with a drape.

Pamela flipped on an iPod which played a familiar final boss theme as she yanked the sheet off. This invention was an automaton of course.

"It's modeled after our favorite villain in web animation history." She said with a sickening smile gesturing to its chest activity, "Once we activate it, it'll make taking over the world an easy task to perform. And it's powered by Gems so it can defeat any corrupt ones to add to its power! We call Project Doomsday."

Carlotta looked it over and had a thought.

"What's to stop this thing from turning on you?" Carlotta asked her.

"You idiot, it won't turn on us. We built him to be loyal to our cause!" Pamela shouted to her.

"Real funny, Pam. Think of these tropes, smartass. This thing could grow beyond its programming, decide to overthrow you, and/or it's AI could be crapshoot." Carlotta said with actual concern.

"What do you think this? A shitty cartoon?! This is real life and that will never happen." Pamela snapped at her older brother. "Besides, we built weapons for us to use as well. Doomsday is our last resort."

As she stormed off, Carlotta eyed down the machine. The machine's eyes glowed a menacing red to which Carlotta chased after her sister spooked out of her skin. The mechanical mistake spoke a single sentence, but it was too garbled and unclear for anyone to make out.

 ** _"in….diebus….autem….illis…venit…venit…finis…adamas"_**

* * *

It was finally six in the morning and Peridot and I had made several inventions and got the lab from basic to advanced. I got the inventions for the Gems put in a briefcase, and Peridot came up to me with a smile.

"Ryker, the intimation warp pad is complete. However, we can't warp back to it." Peridot said covered in oil and dirt.

"Good enough, let's get back to the others." I remarked getting on it.

Peridot joined me as we were warped away back to the house in one piece. I had a smile on my face for what I had to show to the Gems. So I got to making breakfast seeing that Steven was still asleep and Pearl was fast asleep at the foot of his bed. I swear I can't help but think of "those kind of fics", and I was trying not to have my mind in the gutter so early. Peridot headed for the bathroom to clean up, and I had a barrage of pancakes and sausages for everyone when they got up.

* * *

Connie had gotten up early in the morning just to prepare for the first day of training. Priyanka watched her daughter and had a sigh to give. She strode over to her closest looking over her old exercise wear and a trenchcoat. She debated on whether he'd even say yes to her request, but she had to try anyway. As for Sadie, she woke up a bit sluggishly than usual. She didn't hate her job at the Big Donut, but she secretly envied Ryker and to an extent Steven's lives of fighting monsters and so forth. Sadie's life was one of video games, junk mood, and mediocrity with a dash of rare excitement. She wasn't usually sluggish in the morning, but having another in that bed with you gives valid reason.

"Lars, wake up. We got work." Sadie said to her co-worker.

He was still spooning Sadie as he slowly opened his eyes. Lars immediately realizing where he is got to feet. Before Sadie's mom could get downstairs, the two dressed and hurried to leave. The last time Barbara came across them, she tried to correct Sadie on how to do it right. On their way to work, they found Connie and Priyanka on their way to Steven's home.

"I wonder what they're up to so early in the morning." Sadie said thoughtfully.

"I don't care, I just wanna go back to your bed." Lars said still tired.

"Lars! Someone might hear that." Sadie said clearly embarrassed.

Steven got up to the smell of breakfast in the air and Ryker on his laptop. Ryker was checking out his not safe for work Tumblr red as a tomato. Ryker didn't notice due to being a bit engrossed in Tumblr and Peridot was out of the bathroom in Steven's bathrobe coming closing to Ryker.

"If only these fan bastards knew I was living here; they'd be so jealous. They can only draw their perverted desires while I could actually pursue them." He said chuckling at his situation.

"Is that me?" Peridot asked me peeking over his shoulder.

Ryker panicked closing his window and saying no, of course not. He wasn't going to explain the dark side of human nature to her, not yet.

* * *

I look over to see Steven already eating and the Gems come out of their rooms, somewhat. Pearl and Amethyst came out their respective, however Garnet and Rose came out Rose's room looking disheveled. Garnet was at least wearing her normal getup looking a tad shaken, but Rose was a loosely tied bathrobe. You got to be kidding me! I already have enough trouble repressing seeing her naked, and now this too! At this rate, I could throw out my Tumblr account, at least the one with the subscriptions to adult artwork. I'd complain, but if I did Pearl was probably stab me in the throat. As much as I could consider, it'll still suck monkey dung and hurt like hell. I could see Pearl eyeing Rose down with glee, and if anything I wish I could smack her over the head, but I would be a hypocrite. Thank god, Amethyst did that for me.

"Morning, you guys! I got something for all of you." I said throwing the briefcase on the table. "And hope you like my breakfast."

I shoved about twenty pancakes and sausages down my gullet before opening the briefcase were six smartphones (I had modeled them off of Galaxy S7 edge) in varying colors. Peridot, who was trying out coffee, had a spit take.

"Finally, I can spawn objects! I'll have the ultimate power and no clod will stop me! Yellow Diamond will bow before me!" Peridot said reaching for it before Garnet smacks her hand.

I nod a thank you to her and she gets the door for Connie and Priyanka. That's why I like Garnet the most, she gets shit done. Rose invited them for breakfast, and with them here I could finally explain the inventions.

"These, my teammates are the BlackCommiuncators. They are phones I built laced with all the features like 10G internet access, unlimited texting, calling, HD camera, HD camcorder, and enough features to make most phones coming out over the next fifty years or so obsolete. It's security system will open by your command only." I said to them turning to Connie, "Yes, one is for you."

I hand the plain black one to Connie (I couldn't decide on a color.) and Priyanka seemed shaky. She was up in arms about giving her an expensive piece of machinery.

"Priyanka, you will never have to pay for a phone bill again." I said to her to which Priyanka didn't protest any longer.

I gave Rose Quartz the pink one with her flag design emblazoned on the back, Amethyst the purple one with the Amethyst badge (from Steven Universe: Attack the Light) on the back, Garnet the red/blue one which had Kyorge and Groudon on the back (How else could I imply I know she's a fusion without saying it?), Pearl the white one with a silhouette of herself on the back, and Peridot got the light green with the alien insignia from the boxers she once wore. I handed Steven his admitting I had trouble picking a color so I went with gray. Steven's had an insignia of his shield on the back.

"This is so cool!" Steven said immediately turning it on.

Peridot was trying to see if it could spawn objects, even after I told her she couldn't.

"These things are also loaded with the images of outfits I've draw and collected so you can change clothes without me using my laptop. It'll update when I add new ones to the archive." I remarked.

Amethyst changed into one of my originals, "Doomed to the Darkside". Black eye shadow, black nail polish on the hands and toes, gray studded choker, with a grey V-neck-shirt with a bleeding skull, tight-fitting black yoga pants, open-toed dark grey sandals, crystal skull earring, and a studded belt around the waist.

"How do I look?" Amethyst said posing for us all.

"Like a true emo." Priyanka said sarcastically.

Garnet changed into one of my originals, "Shameless Fanservice" (oh dear…). The top was akin to Nami's own from Fishman Island but the color was purple and it went with a sari that was purple with a stylized "Square Mom" on the side. She wore it just like Robin did. I was trying not to stare, but she seemed pretty happy with one.

"Perfect for the weather." Garnet said.

Oh my… I drew that outfit as pure perverted fanservice for Tumblr, but I never ever expected to actually have her wear it. Seeing her in it, my face was filled with red. The amount of cleavage, the abs on her, the crotch line… It was too much, and a trickle of blood came down my nose. I raised my hand to give a thumbs up. Rose was considering matching Garnet, but decided to not to. (Thank god, I think Greg would have had a heart attack.)

Pearl went for the Kimono Girl trainer class outfit (the colors were revamped for her) from Heartgold and Soulsliver. She's gonna make this a running theme isn't she?

Rose went for Venus's swimsuit from HuniePop, sweet mercy. Blood shot out Pearl's nose in streams and I was trying not to stare. Thankfully, she put on Venus's default outfit over it. I think everyone was slackjawed except the innocent Steven who said the swimsuit looked great on her. Greg will be in my debt forever because she wanted to surprise Greg with the swimsuit. He'll be surprised all right!

Peridot went for an outfit from one of HuniePop's girls also. Nikki's first outfit, "Nerd Girl" with the greyish green long shirt that hung a little off the shoulder, white shorts, and black and white sneakers. She didn't spawn the glasses however.

Now after witnessing all of this, I bolted to the bathroom for a cold shower and purge some…thoughts.

* * *

After his shower, Ryker prepared his clothes in the bathroom. Thankfully, future vision got Garnet to take everyone on the beach to wait for Ryker. Ryker got his tablet to spawn himself a gi to wear. If he was going to train people, he had to look the part. The outfit was a lot like the turtle school uniform, however it had a few modifications. For one, it was black with blue linings. The kanji in the front was "耐久" (Taikyū) meaning endurance and on the back was "黒" (Kuro) meaning black.

"Please tell me we get uniforms!" Connie said ecstatic.

"Of course, if I'm going to train you. I have to do it right." He remarked.

"Wait, I want you to train me as well!" Priyanka shouted sparking surprise from everyone except Garnet.

Priyanka took off the trenchcoat to reveal she was wearing a one-piece exercise bodysuit. The kind from the 90's, the kind best left in the past, and the kind that was skintight. Connie covered Steven's eyes, and Garnet had to cover Pearl's eyes. Greg had just walking on the beach groggily only to spit up coffee seeing Priyanka. Ryker couldn't help but have a bit of a sly smile.

"I'll train you, but you can't wear that. It looks like it'll tear if someone touches it." He remarked looking it over.

* * *

At that moment, I wasn't really struggling to control an incoming nosebleed. Amethyst walked up to Priyanka feeling the material of the bodysuit on Priyanka.

"It feels old and sticky…hey it's stuck!" Amethyst said as the material clung to her hand.

She kept pulling and I didn't Garnet to tell me where this was going. So I summoned a giant folding blinds to prevent the people to seeing us. Priyanka was asking why I summoned that when Amethyst pulled hard enough to tear the entire thing clean off her. A bad day for to commando. Connie had to drag Steven away despite his eyes being closed. I think she wants to destroy his innocence because she was yelling at her mother. All I could think about was…. wow, she was as hot as the artists were drawing her. However, you figure a doctor of all people would tend the garden. I snapped out my staring spawning the uniform for Steven and Connie.

"Hey, Priyanka. What's your cup size?" I asked quite brashly.

She was going to slap me for saying that, but Garnet held her hand pointing out he's asking to spawn clothes for her. I got my answered and used the tablet to create women's underwear. Great, now I was getting recommendations for lingerie! As she was putting it on, Ronaldo burst through the blinds like a maniac. He was taking photos as well.

"Your blinds will not hide you, alien!" Ronaldo yelled unaware of the nearly naked Priyanka.

"Do you mind?!" Priyanka yelled at him.

"Wait, are you trying to mate with us humans?!" He said jumping to stupid conclusions again. "I'll have to stop…."

I had enough so I gave him an uppercut with enough force to send the bastard into the air. Priyanka got the underwear on and I spawned her uniform. As for Ronaldo, Mr. Fryman was rolling in his new car into the beach to show it off. A 2016 Ford Mustang Boss 302 was a speed machine and I should know. I drove one in Need for Speed World.

"And this time, I have more insurance!" Mr. Fryman said getting out of his car.

"Except for someone falls on it." Peedee said getting out of the passenger's side.

"Wait, where's Ronaldo?" Mr. Fryman asked.

He had to ask.

CRASH!

Ronaldo crashed right on the hood of the car, and yes, he was still breathing. Mr. Fryman was on his knees bawling his eyes out and Peedee walked away to open up shop annoyed. Also I casually walked up to Ronaldo and deleted the pictures off his phone.

Only Sadie and Lars watched that display, the rest was busier with work to pay attention. Lars was laughing his ass off and Sadie was more frightened. I walked up to the two of them.

"How would you two like to learn how to do that and more?" I asked them.

"I wish, but I have work." Sadie said to me.

"What if told you I could have two robots take your place?" I said.

Lars covered Sadie's mouth and said that they would love to. So after programming the androids to take over Lars and Sadie's jobs, and getting the two in uniform, I was finally ready to start teaching.

"All right, my students. You will refer to me as Master Blackthorn. I will teach you the concepts of ki and combat. Some of you have experiences with combat, you are all still within human limits! In order to become a master of martial arts, you must break the wall of humanity! That is the challenge!" I said to them all.

"Choice words." Pearl said to me.

"Thank you, but that applies to Gems as well. Even if physical training won't break you limit, you still must a way to break the gem wall and rise beyond your limits." I said feeling witty.

I had Garnet and Rose be my assistants to aid in training. Greg was in a lawn chair watching the ordeal.

"Your first lesson is on ki control." I said to them outstretching my hand into the air.

I fired a ki blast into the air which exploded. Teaching the students, the concept wasn't too difficult. If anything, Steven got the hang of it really quickly. That's when my tablet rang when a certain urgency. I picked it up and my jaw dropped. Steven Universe had their new episode, and oh shit, it was messy. I was practically going to have a panic attack. Garnet put a hand on my shoulder asking me what was going on.

"Malachite is coming and so is the Cluster soon…. it's already come in the canon timeline at the same time." I said getting everyone to panic.

I calmed down and smiled with a real thick smile. I pointed out that with my knowledge of the canon timeline and Rose here with us that this well be a clean sweep with an added bonus. (Now I refused to tell her exactly what occurred, because what's the fun in that.) When they asked what was the bonus, and I wanted to keep that secret. Checking my tablet, I tried to find out when it could happen here. Problem was it couldn't give me an exact date saying my presence blurs the lines.

"I won't worry, at least not yet. However, we'll start training near the barn as of now." I said, "And the drill needs to be complete."

So we continue training, however now at the barn. The Gems could feel I was rushing the students through training. Peridot feverishly wanted to perfect the drill. Sadie, Connie, Steven, Lars, and Priyanka were all trying to keep up with me while with weights on (about 50 kilos, as for me I had 500 kilos). Garnet kept up with me, and she looked very worried.

"Garnet, as long as things go according to plan, we'll be fine." I said to her.

"Considering you and Rose's presence, do you expect things to go according to plan?" She remarked to me.

She was right. Anything could happen and at best, I had to tread carefully. I had to make sure the Cluster was dealt with and early. After ten hours of them running, exercise, carrying weights, having them walk across tightropes high into the air, running from Amethyst who I had turn into a T-rex to chase them, plowing fields with their bare hands, teaching them by showing them Dragon Ball Z, beating the tar out of them, having them being chased my Amethyst again as a land shark, and having them dodge bees while tied to a tree, they were completely drained expect for Steven and Connie. The two demanded more training, but the others were begging for it to stop. Lars was on the ground and said he couldn't move. Sadie was struggling to say on her feet, and Priyanka was on her hands and knees. So I give them Senzu Beans to which Priyanka asked how do they work.

"Anime logic. It operates on anime logic." I said coyly.

Priyanka looked at me blankly and I said, "Are you going to keep asking stupid questions?"

She shook her head no in defeat.

"Good. DODGE!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?!" Priyanka said before I slammed my fist into her gut sending her to the ground several feet away.

I sighed, she wasn't ready. At the end of day, I got somewhere with them. What they didn't notice was that I was gradually increasing their weights using my tablet. When I said they could take off their weights, never have I seen women not caring what the guys saw as they peeled those things off.

"I regret wearing a bra. It's crushed and soaked…." Sadie said having the tear the off just to slip back on the tunic.

I asked to try and leap into the air to which they all did. They all end several hundred feet in the air before descending back down.

"That was incredible!" Connie said looking at her own hands.

"I started you all of with 50 kilos, but I gradually added more weight until you were carrying 5000 kilos. You didn't notice it." I said to them.

"So are we strong enough to stop training?" Lars asked.

"DODGE!"

I backhanded Lars into the dirt and I shook my head no. Lars groaned and Rose had brought donuts for them. Training was over for now, and even better the drill was completed. I was worrying on what the hell was going to happen next.

* * *

On their way to Beach City was Pamela and Carlotta. This time within a flatbed truck with inventions under a sheet.

"How long until your gangbangers catch up with us?" Pamela asked her sister. "We need to strike as long as possible. I'm getting readings of a powerful gem not far from that measly town."

"About 15 hours, they are still laying low from the cops about the bar fight, and the others won't be out of the hospital until then." Carlotta said with concern about her comrades.

"Hmph, then we park here." She said parking the truck right outside Beach City. "We wait until they show up then we make our move."

"Why can't we start without them?" Carlotta said indignantly.

"Because if we go now, you'll spoil our chance." Pamela said smacking her little sister behind her hand. "I was going to use this little device to attract the gems you spoke about, but I reconfigured it to attract a much larger prize. My radar's detected a Gem with immense power, so I'm going to bring it here."

She attached said device into the truck's radio before getting out and planting a small satellite dish into the hood of the truck. She connected the two before turning on the radio broadcasting the signal.

"Now that immense Gem will come here and we can capture it." She said laying back in her seat.

"Um, isn't that a bad idea? We already have the Gems to fight and you want to bring another?!" Carlotta said muting the radio.

"No matters. I have a plan. Because when it comes, it won't be for us." She said with a thick malicious smile.

At the depth of the ocean off Mask Island, Malachite was hearing strange sounds. Horrid sounds. Insider her mind, Lapis and Jasper.

"Who the hell keeps singing?!" Jasper said flailing in her chains.

"Please, these sounds are awful. Make it stop!" Lapis said holding her head.

The songs they were forced to listen to were music abominations. You think of the worse songs to be stuck listening to, and imagine it 100x worse. However, between each bad song, someone screamed, "Destroy Beach City! Destroy Beach City!"

Malachite couldn't take it anymore as she shot out the water, and practically flooded the Watermelon Village. No one was killed, but they were soaked right in the juices. Malachite was going to find the source of that noise and destroy Beach City. However, she found herself feeling the need for sleep and collapsed back into the ocean. Pamela had switch the settings to keep Malachite asleep. Garnet would have seen this in her visions, but she was already asleep with the others expect for Rose, Pearl, and Greg. The three were sitting atop the van gazing into the sky. Greg was in the middle between Pearl and Rose.

"Is this what I left Steven to deal with?" Rose said with a heavy sigh. "This Cluster and Homeworld on this planet's heels. I feel so guilty leaving him alone."

"It's not your fault!" Pearl/Greg said in unison.

"I know all that Gem stuff is practically insane, but Steven can handle it. Plus, he's got Ryker to teach him skills now." Greg said trying to perk up Rose.

He hated to see her so worried, anxious, and down in the dumps. Pearl was thinking of a way to worm into Rose's good graces.

"It was out of your control, Rose. I know it must be painful, but you are here now. For him." Pearl said gesturing to the sleeping Steven who was inadvertently spooning Connie.

How badly Pearl wanted to say "for her.". As much as she wanted, she couldn't bring herself to do it. As much she wanted Rose, she would always put Steven and Greg first. It was almost Steven had become a second Greg, but she knew better. He was a part of her, something Pearl could never be in the sense. Pearl retired to sleep next to Amethyst and Peridot. Greg left for the van leaving Rose to look to the sky alone. With newfound determination, she made a promise to Steven and herself.

"I promise, Steven, this time I'll fight by your side and protect you always."

* * *

To Be Continued

Ryker had managed to start the team off on the path to becoming warriors while uncovering new details. Rose has newfound goals and Pearl has grown to the idea of finding another. However, Pamela and Carlotta hatched a sinister scheme! Will Ryker be able to handle the incoming the maelstrom? Can Steven deal with all of the pressure? Find out next time on Steven Universe: Blackthorn (Terra Arc)!

* * *

(A/N : Just saw the new episode and I loved it! I decided to scrap the Training Arc in favor of the retooled Terra Arc. It'll essentially be my spin on the new set of episodes. It'll be a true test of my skill as a writer. It's been nearly a month since the last chapter. I will try harder to update more often seeing that there will be more new episode coming. ^-^' Cheers! (edit 5/24/2017 – Proper lining and grammar fixing.))


	5. Episode 4 : Terra Arc 2-3

**(Strangely enough, the pre-fic scene is in an office setting with the author and Lois Lane)**

 **Lois Lane: So you want to hire me to appear like a "dimensional replica" on your fanfic? Ok, what's this dimensional replica thing?**

 **Yoshi3000 : Essentially, you will appear in this fic personally intact, but you will appear as a part of the universe. So you won't be with the Daily Planet or see Superman.**

 **Lois Lane (glaring) : Ok, will I still be a reporter?**

 **Yoshi3000: Of course. You'll work for CNN and you'll have a partner.**

 **Lois Lane: Who? Vicki Vale.**

 **Yoshi3000 (laughs) : I think I'll leave that a surprise.**

 **(Yoshi3000 turns to the camera)**

 **Yoshi3000: Disclaimer time! The following is a fan based take on my favorite works. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar-sempai, Ian-sensei, and Cartoon Network. I'm including characters from the works of Ken ASSmatsu.**

 **Lois (interrupting): I think you mean Akamatsu.**

 **Yoshi3000: No, ASSmatsu. Moving on, I'm also including a character from DC and from Laird/Eastman. Please support the official releases and enjoy the big event. "Ryker's Rolling In Too Deep".**

 **Lois Lane: I thought this was the Terra Arc…**

 **Yoshi3000: It can be both!**

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 ** _Ryker's Rolling in Too Deep_**

Super Watermelon Island / Gem Drill

 **Episode 4: Terra Arc 2 and 3 ( Clustercare / Malachite's Pissed, Ryker's Pissed, Steven's Pissed)**

 **(A/N: Key differences: They handle the Cluster first, a couple of days are spread out between Same Old World. Barn Mates, and Hit that Diamond, and Steven Floats will be handled differently next chapter.)**

When I woke up in a three a.m. in the morning, and I was being snuggled by Peridot. She was must have reaching for the tablet, and here I was wishing it was Garnet or Jasper snuggling me. I got up to get myself cleaned up and into fresh clothes. I wore the uniform again, but this time I wore Piccolo's badass cape. It just oozes mastery. So I got around to spawn tables and making breakfast for everyone. Then, I spawned an air horn and two pairs of earmuffs. I put one on myself and Garnet before blowing the horn waking everyone up.

"We're under attack!" Priyanka said firing an energy blast in the air by reflex.

That blast zipped into the air and I wasn't too worried about it. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Still sleeping, Pamela and Carlotta were blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Priyanka's blast made an arc before hurdling down at them. The blast hit the truck before the now awake sisters flying out of the car and into the dirt.

"What the hell?!" Pamela said watching the flaming wreck of her truck. "Without the receiver, I can't broadcast the signal! This is bad!"

"Bad?! You should be happy we're alive!" Carlotta screeched almost wanting to strangle her older sister.

Pamela got up and dusted herself off adjusting her googles. She was still wondering if the Gems knew they were here. She looked around, but saw no one. She had to call the rest of the United Gem Association. Now the group wasn't just a ragtag group of nerds, no, they had a network of people behind them studying gems and so forth. The public has only remained clueless (with the exception of Beach City somewhat) because operatives were out there gathering gem shards, suppressing knowledge of what they were doing to pubic, and studying them to create better weapons to combat them. Pamela had to call the Elite Council, and they were pretty concerned with the development.

Enter Naru Narusegawa, Kaolla Su, and Norman Octane of the Elite Council. Pamela was an elite as well, and Carlotta rolled her eyes at that. Now Norman was the guy in charge of the organization by virtue of pouring the most money into their endeavors from his company, Octech.

"Good morning, fellow Elite members. I apologize for awaking you all so early." Pamela said with a bow.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I have classes in the morning!" Naru said angrily.

"Be glad, I was asleep all day yesterday. Wait, Naru? I thought you got kicked out of Toudai for assaulting that career advisor and that you're in prison for trying to kill your ex." Norman said concerned. "I thought Kaolla was also in jail for that mecha barrage." - * (A/N : For those not aware, this is a reference to Karndragon's fanfiction, For His Own Sake. Think of this as an alternate ending. She, Kagura, Chisato, and Mitsumi were stopped and charged, but were let go due to an evidence screw-up.)

"Firstly, it's online classes and second, I was acquitted due to a screw-up with evidence." Naru said defensively. "And don't bring that shit up!"

"I escaped from prison! It was boring, so I borrow a guard's walkie-takie and turned it into a laser cutter to escape it! I'm in Soamilca in Thailand now where's it so fun!" Su said terrifying Norman.

"What the hell? Then how you helping to fund this?!" Norman said suddenly angry.

"I'm making fun toys for the Irish Mafia. They say they'll pledge loyalty to UGA for steady flow of them!" She said cheerfully.

Now Norman knew Su's meaning of toys were dangerous weapons capable of mass destruction. He'd complain, but Su's an idiot. And she could be killed if needed, but the only reason he didn't was she had uses. As for Naru, she just knew too much and had a good right hook to take down corrupt Gems.

"Know what, I don't care. But I realize that I need a better council." Norman said with a sigh.

"Wait, you're in charge. Are you the one who thought Project Doomsday was a great idea?" Carlotta asked.

Norman asked what is was and after hearing about it, he nearly blow a gasket. Then he had to ask how much it cost.

"50 million." Su stated.

"So you wasted 50 million on a robot that easily turn on us instead of making exosuits, lasers, and improving the weapons we have already have!" Norman yelled. "And I don't even want to ask where you got that money!"

"Don't worry, I had Su make a couple of high-performance exosuits." Naru said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, we don't have those. They blow up in the truck when something out of nowhere blew it up." Pamela remarked. "That's why we called. We only have a few blasters, and no real heavy stuff to combat the powerful Gem we detected."

"Wait, I have two spares made with the same stuff we made Doomsday, but they're still in Hinata City." Su said a bit saddened about her old home.

"Can they can be access remotely? And if they can, I want to be handed over the program to control that right away." He responded still upset with the three of them. "And as for you Naru, I've have you demoted if I could get some Pamela to vote yes to that. Or if I could find someone to join the council who isn't insane."

"I might not be the sharpest knife in the crayon box, but I ain't stupid evil. I'd be happy to join your ranks." Carlotta said with a wicked smile.

"You know what? You got yourself a job as my second in command." He remarked surprising everyone.

"You promised me that position!" Naru raged. "And you're giving it to that bitch!"

Pamela was now reeling outwardly at the fact that her idiot sister is now her superior. However, inwardly, she realized Carlotta might be easier to handle than Naru.

"Naru, of all people, you should know that promises are bullshit. Second, if it came down to it, I'd rather have Pamela run things than you. And seeing that Carlotta's on board, I can finally say this. Naru, you're fired." Norman said cheerfully.

Naru would have protested, but her camera went out. Norman smiled and the others gulped except Carlotta. What happened to her? You'll have to guess.

"Ok, here's the assignments. Su and I will send the suits to agents Rarity and Spike. (Damn MLP fans….) As for you and Carlotta, Pamela, find a way to build a new transceiver. And while you're at last, recruit your boyfriend officially while you're at it. Play with his ego, if you must. Norman out." Norman said before hanging up.

"Well goodbye, I'm off to have some fun with the Irish! Su out!" Su said before hanging up as well.

"Boyfriend?" Carlotta asked. "Wait….you don't mean?"

Pamela hung her head in embarrassment only worse that Norman knew about it. The red on her face was still the confirmation she needed.

* * *

After calming Priyanka and everyone up and prepping for the day, everyone (except the Gems, Greg, Steven, and Connie) yelled at me for waking them at three a.m.

I sighed and yelled, "DODGE!" before judo flipping the complainers to the ground. They still weren't ready. So I just give out the pills I took to get eight hours sleep and everyone stopped complaining. Priyanka didn't even bother question it, actually asking if she could have a bottle.

"Later, Priyanka. Right now, we have business. Since it's early, we can take care of the Cluster first. Steven and Peridot will go down alone to deal with it." I said. "And before you argue, they were the ones going down in the original timeline so no need to worry."

However, Rose wanted to go with Steven and Peridot and the worry and concern on her face convinced to let her go along as them. The ground started to shake harder and harder as Peridot announced this was the doing of the cluster. Tears formed in the Earth, and I hand to get Sadie out of falling into one. The funny thing is I completely ignored all the times the ground shook until I watched that new episode. So Steven, Peridot, and Rose got in the drill and began tunneling. I wasn't worried at all about them because Malachite was indeed the bigger threat. As they disappeared underground, I turned to the rest of them.

"All right, my students. I have taught you well, but time I thought you how to fly. It'll make the movement part a bit easier, and we won't have to cram into Greg's van." I remarked cracking my knuckles.

"You aren't worried of the Earth?!" Priyanka asked grabbing me the collar. "And of Steven?"

"I've seen it, and they will do just fine." I said reassuringly.

"I hope" was all on my mind as they were done there. Jeez, I hoped it goes just fine, because I was afraid things could get worse.

* * *

Poor, poor, stupid Ryker. Things can always get worse. However, Steven, Rose, and Peridot were drilling down to the cluster. Rose was nervously sweating and Steven was bracing for impact.

"Steven, it's two hours until we hit the Cluster." Peridot said to them.

"Two hours…great. I could use some music to calm down." Rose said breathing a bit quickly.

Peridot put on some tunes she brought along, and the song in question was the Anistar City theme. Steven didn't hate the song, but being a musician in training, knew the meaning of the song pretty well.

"Thanks." Steven said with a sigh.

He had to believe in himself, he could do it. Did Ryker expect him and Peridot alone to fight Ryker? No. If he did, he would have come with us.

"Man, it's freaky down here." Steven asked nervously. "It's tight and cramped, but at least Mom's here to keep us on her lap."

"Yeah sure…." Peridot said steering the drill.

After discussing the plan with Peridot with Rose being insightful, two hours has passed and they were about to hit the jackpot. Soon they passing through lava, where Peridot remarked about the material she was made us.

"Hey Mom, Peridot, how was Homeworld like?" Steven asked them.

"I just didn't exist and suddenly I did." Peridot remarked plainly. "There was just nothing for me there other than feelings for where I came. However, I have you guys now"

"Homeworld is what the humans would call Hell on Earth. If you were a powerful Gem, you were fine, but the weak were tormented or made to fight for the higher up's amusement. I was one of the highest rank of my group, almost bound to be a diamond. But the Earth made me have a realization, I throw in my cape and never turned back." Rose said with a tint of seriousness Steven rarely heard in her voice.

Then, Gem Mutants started attacking the ship spooking the three. Peridot activated the photon

blaster cannons and handed Steven and Rose Gamecube controllers.

"Pearl said we didn't need it, but Ryker recommended I upgrade it. So start shooting!" Peridot said as Rose fired away.

Rose seemed depressed shooting at the former Gems and Steven wanted to bubble them. Rose put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Steven. These gems are too damaged even for you. They're practically mindless and are doomed to search for their missing piece to be whole." Rose said teary-eyed. "It's the merciful thing to do."

They arrived at the center where the Cluster shook glowing an unholy white light shaped like hands reaching out in desperation. Peridot panicked at the thought of being too close.

"Steven, Rose, I'm sorry about not able to save this planet! Do you have any final words?" Peridot said before Steven and Rose hugged her.

"I love you, Peridot." Steven said to which Peridot was about to cry from the emotion in the air.

"Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Rose yelled holding them closer.

The hands coming at them seeped back and Peridot took her chance to drill at it. Steven didn't want to hurt it, but Peridot still went ahead to drill. Steven clutched his head in pain, and Rose's head was getting hammered harder than Greg could ever do. Peridot checked on Steven and Rose with genuine concern for the two of them. Steven insisted Peridot go on…

For the journey ahead of them is one of horrors no creature should withstand, sadness for oneself and others, and yet such triumph. Yet the cluster served as a constant reminder for Rose of the cosmic horrors the Gem race were capable of.

* * *

After hours of drilling them through the basics, I finally taught my students on how to fly. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Greg were watching them on. The Gems were all wearing the uniform I made as a form of encouraging them.

"Good work, team!" I said watching Sadie and Lars zip around in air.

"I never will have to learn to drive!" Connie said flying in circles.

Priyanka was flying really slowly because she was scared out of her mind about it. I was going to calm her down, but I sensed Steven coming up from the ground. The drill returned to the surface and the three spilled out. Steven was happy, Periodot was relived, but Rose looks wrecked practically squeezing Steven in her grip. She looked she got rubbed raw and not in the good way. Remembering the freaky shit that went on that episode, I immediately hugged Rose to comfort her and calm her from hyperventilating. Pearl wanted to say something, but Garnet laid a hand on Pearl's shoulder. I eased Steven free and Rose to snap back to normal.

"Sorry, just…traumatizing memories is all. Steven, I'm proud of you for finding a peaceful solution that mess." Rose said.

"It's all great." Peridot said cheerfully.

"We still have Malachite to deal with…" I said to them tightening my fist. "And I sense Carlotta in the area."

"And she's not alone, she has people and the fry boy's helping them." Garnet said.

"The fat bastard!" I yelled.

I had no time to teach Steven how to fly so I tried something. Laying my hand on Steven, I pass on my knowledge of the technique into his head. I was surprised that worked! But there was no time for questioning how. I grabbed Garnet and took off for the skies.

"Wait up!" Everyone said either flying after me or getting in Greg's van.

* * *

 **-During the two hours the trio were underground-**

Ronaldo was preparing a day of working like a scrub at the family shop. He had to walk there from home because his father refused to let him near the car after he crashed on the hood. When the Fryman family, they were surprised to see two women waiting. Ronaldo's eyes widen as he ran to embraced Pamela.

"Pamela-chan, it's so good for you visit again." Ronaldo said holding the Peridot lookalike tighter. "So you finally come so I could introduce you to Peedee and my dad."

Mr. Fryman's jaw fell off of his body and Peedee fell to his knees. Peedee approached her, and he said, "Holy shit, you're real. Ronaldo has a girlfriend! Is this an alternate universe?!"

"That's possible, but she is real. She's visited, but we've been alone mostly." Ronaldo said getting Pamela.

Mr. Fryman raised a thumbs up, Peedee wanted to vomit, and Carlotta was laughing her ass off at the "play with his ego" comment from earlier. Pamela went into an explanation of the current events going on.

"Finally, they recognized my genius!" Ronaldo said taking off his apron and throwing to ground. "And I will be paid for that genius at last."

Peedee looked over at Carlotta and immediately recognized her as the mad woman who punched out Steven from earlier.

"Wait, it's that biker from when Ryker arrived in town." He said panicked as Carlotta looked over her shoulder.

"She's my sister." Pamela squeaked. "But no time for that, Ronaldo, we need help. I've been tailed a very powerful Gem nearby here, but the transceiver to draw it here so we could capture it was destroyed."

"Say no more. I have materials in the lighthouse I've been saving for the occasion." He said as he and Pamela are already on their way.

Mr. Fryman would have scolded him for skimping out on work, but he wanted to follow along because this was a bit interesting. Carlotta came along and Peedee stayed behind. He didn't like this at all, and with Carlotta around his nerves racked around. However, with Carlotta's eyes on him, he couldn't slip away. They arrived at the lighthouse where Ronaldo and Pamela led them to their research room. Unlike the room seen in canon, this one had more equipment and a sci-fi feel to the area.

"Pam, I have a transceiver to incapacitate Gems right here. I made this in case the Crystal Gems ever went rouge." Ronaldo said pulling out what looks like a boombox with a satellite dish attached to it. "That and the blasters, hand canons, and armor I built from that giant hand ship."

"What?!" Mr. Fryman and Peedee stammered as Ronaldo pulled off the sheets unveil his weaponry.

While they looked crudely put together, the KND has taught us even the crudest of technology can be deadly.

"Wait, you can build weapons but you can't focus on work!" Mr. Fryman bellowed as Carlotta was holding one in her hands. "I'm going back to the shop!"

Mr. Fryman left in frustration, but Peedee stayed because he didn't trust them. He secretly used his own phone to record from here on.

The weapon was built out of a Power Glove to which Carlotta found herself able to shoot blasts of unknown properties. An evil smile flashed on her face and Pamela had one of intrigue.

"Incredible! And you said you recovered this material from a Gem spaceship." Pamela said examining a blaster, "If the association had this tech, gem collecting would be a snap!"

"Wait, if we're gonna do this. What about Ryker and Pinkie Pie? I doubt they are going to let us do it." Carlotta wisely pointed out.

"That alien bastard has been with the Crystal Gems lately." Ronaldo sourly said.

"Oh yes, those guys. I forget to tell you. After I reported your information to the boss, we have set up a bounty for their heads dead or alive. The Association deemed them a threat the moment after we got the information." Pamela remarked getting a horrified squeak from Peedee.

"About time, someone took them seriously. And what about Steven?" Ronaldo asked with little to no care about Steven.

"Oh yes, as for the hybrid, Su has wanted to dissect him for the secrets he possesses. So a bounty was put on his capture, alive of course. Thanks to your information, we have a perfect description." Pamela said.

Peedee was hoping to high heaven that they thought he was texting as he recording. Carlotta checked her phone to find her men have arrived.

"Only 5 of my boys and girls could make it, hope it enough." Carlotta said giving her people directions to come up here.

"Perfect. You and your men take the blasters and take care of anyone coming in our way. Ronaldo and I will modify the transceiver to hone on that Gem alone." Pamela said.

"And don't forget to eliminate Ryker as well." Ronaldo said darkly.

Peedee took this chance to end the recording and get out of there. He managed to record Ronaldo and Pamela, but only got Carlotta's voice. He wouldn't press his luck to face her. He sent the video to Steven with the added message to have Ryker and Gems see it. Too bad, Steven's phone was replaced with a BlackCommunicator.

 **-Now-**

Ryker, Steven, Connie, Lars, Sadie, and Priyanka were all flying on their way back to Beach City. Ryker had a bad feeling about the situation. He was painfully aware his presence practically caused a rift in the timeline making a new one. He was aware of past, yes, but he was fearing that even his knowledge, he's flying into the unknown. He was right and Garnet was having those fears realized. Her future knowledge acted up early in the morning, but now it was clear. And she didn't like the visions one bit. One that disturbed them was the Gems having to flee Beach City being chased by people with various weapons, but none of them the townspeople. When the whole team arrived in Beach City, they met up at the car wash.

"Hey this might not be the best time to ask, but I'll shoot anyway. I've been thinking of the name of our team. Technically, Crystal Gems are kinda an artifact name now. I was think of the name, "Earth's Crystal Forces."" Ryker said to Rose. "Or maybe the Crystal Squadron? I'm still thinking about it."

"Earth's Crystal Forces? I kind of like the sound of that." Rose responded.

Ryker had sensed Carlotta, but he smelled a familiar presence. Spawning a throwing knife, he threw it past Greg nailing one of Carlotta's biker goons in the heart. She stumbled before hitting the ground.

"Shit, I was aiming for her shoulder!" Ryker said panicking before noticing the laser rifle she was carrying.

"Wait, that laser looks like it was made from the ship I came in." Peridot said examining it.

Ryker rips the knife out and Steven heal her wounds. Then Rose's face darkened.

* * *

Rose up and grabbed the thug by the throat giving her a glare such could give Garnet and Miya Asama a run for their money.

"You have exactly twenty seconds to tell me why you're here or else." She said with a tone of authority.

"Eat shit, you fat bitch!" The thugette said to her.

Everyone just facepalmed and Rose literally smashed the thugette's face into Greg's van. What is with those mooks? TvTropes was right, these idiots are way too dumb to live. Rose had to break her arms about five times (healing them each time) before she squealed. The thing that frightens me is how Rose can go from chipper to deadly in a snap. Even weirder is the only person not bothered by it is Steven, but I really think he doesn't care. Peridot examined the blaster saying we need to get this to the lab. However, we still had four more of those bastards and Carlotta wielding these things. So we split up, I had Connie, Priyanka, Lars, and Sadie stay out and deal with them while the rest head to the lab. I'm glad we safely got to the warehouse in one piece.

"Why are we here? I thought you had a lab." Pearl said crossing her arms.

"Maybe if you stopped being such a tool, Peridot and I could open the fricking entrance!" I snapped at her trying not to swear like a sailor.

Peridot and I walked to the lone locker in the warehouse opening it. We entered our code and out rose an elevator next to it. Pearl was surprised and Steven was excited. Soon we all down into the lab, where Steven was drawn to a large vehicle under a tarp.

"No, Steven. That's for another episode…I mean chapter…I mean day." I say trying to correct myself.

Peridot and I got to work on examining it while Garnet and the others took a look around. I had to admit, I was impressed with the wiring on this one. Hell, I might be able to fully optimize my Gem Tech. When I found out it was Ronaldo's handiwork, I felt so ashamed I gave the fat bastard praise. After mimicking the wiring to perfect Gem Tech, I reequipped it as a pair of fingerless gloves. Peridot adapted the blaster into the PeriCannon causing a new upgrade to occur.

"Ok, we have bad news and shittier news." I said calling all of the Gems up to us. "Steven! Put down my laser pointer!"

Steven pointed and I sighed in a very stressed one.

"The bad news is this thing is from the ship I came in." Peridot said as they nodded.

"The shittier news is this thing is capable of being lethal to Gems. As is, it can probably do damage, but if the output was adjusted, it could kill with just a few shots." I said shocking all of them. "I don't know how it'll effect Steven though."

"Who's making them?" Garnet asked with concern.

"Ronaldo. We found his DNA on it." I remarked sourly. "I don't like this. He's arming Carlotta's gang! For what?"

"Malachite. He and someone else are using a device to bring it here. We need to hurry now!" Garnet said in panic.

Her future vision kicks in and now we're in deeper shit. I swear, it's so nerve-racking. At least, it's not the Dragon Ball universe where every Tuesday it's a new nutcase. So using the teleporter in the lab, we returned to the house to find a panicked Peedee at the door. Seeing us, he asked Steven if he got the message to which Steven explained he changed phones. He just showed us the video and I could confirm it that things got even shittier. So in earnest, we stormed up to lighthouse meeting up with the others who easily defeated the thugs taking their blasters. That proved to be a really bad idea, because Connie neglected to tell me Carlotta wasn't with them. So before Garnet can bust open the wall, we all got hit with ear-bleeding soundwaves that caused the Gems (except Steven) to end up on ground screaming in castigating pain.

"Well well, it seems Pinkie Pie has a weakness." Carlotta said walking up to Rose kicking her right in her the face. "I'll enjoy putting you in dirt."

"Go to hell!" I said firing a Finger Beam through her shoulder causing her to lose her grip on the blaster.

She gripped her shoulder as it bled profusely and Amethyst tied her up with her whip. We crowded her and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Steven asked holding her by the collar.

"I knew you were coming. You left one consciousness enough to call me, so I had Ronaldo give me one of heavier guns and a little something." She said as something like a grenade rolled out her pockets.

Panic hit us and we dived off the cliff into the water, only to find it was a fake. Carlotta bolted inside and Garnet was probably cursing herself for falling for it.

* * *

Carlotta bolted inside only to Pamela and Ronaldo in the middle of a comprising situation. Carlotta's face was red but of anger instead of annoyance.

"Damn it, sis! Get his anaconda out your mouth and get that thing running because they're here!" Carlotta said as Ronaldo zipped up his pants.

"Do not worry." Ronaldo said. "The transceiver's ready and had just been charging up to broadcast the signal."

Pamela wiped her mouth and pulled the level activated the satellite to broadcast the signal out from Beach City to bring Malachite to Beach City. Ronaldo had the capture blaster armed and ready to fire come out from the lighthouse window.

"And we have the capture ray ready, it'll force it back into its gem and we can capture it." Pamela said. "It's a perfect plan."

"Except we have Ryker and those Crystal bastards right outside!" Carlotta said incessantly. "We should do the smart thing and call off this plan. This plan could backfire too easily."

"And what would you know of planning? You're just a biker broad who's **in too deep**. So don't tell us what to do, you incompetent fool. Why the leader chooses you over Pamela, I'll never know." Ronaldo said shoving her out of his way.

This proved to be the point where Carlotta just looked over the two. She sighed and said, **"You know what? Fuck this! If you want to act like this complete idiot. Fine!** " Carlotta said patching up her shoulder.

She picked up her blaster and stormed out the lighthouse. However, she was smart to steal Ronaldo's blueprints. Carlotta hightailed it out of there who ran into the gang.

"Wait, I want to help, in exchange for letting me go!" Carlotta said to them.

"Why do you want to help us?" Ryker said raising his sword.

Ryker and Rose were both in the mood to slaughter her despite their reservations about killing people.

"Because Ronaldo is a complete piece of shit with a dick I didn't need to see! And plus if you don't stop you now, that Gem's gonna…." Carlotta said before a familiar presence rose from the water completely enraged and red-eyed.

Everyone looked up and only Rose could speak.

 **"We're fucked."**

* * *

I was surprised to hear Rose swear and I didn't want it to be the last thing I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear Garnet, damn it! Maybe Malachite won't go on a rampage. And then Ronaldo and Pamela came out from the lighthouse roof. Carlotta bolted and we would have chased her if Ronaldo didn't shout he brought Malachite here and to surrender herself to his will. Now this is evil at its stupidest.

* * *

A news van rolled into what was the quiet beach communicator. One reporter was e-mailed a lead and she had to go this seemingly sleepy town. Her partner was doubtful of this being true. An organization hiding the secret of aliens among us was far-fetched. They were waved down by Peedee, the one who called them. Carlotta, who was fleeing Beach City with her teammates saw them and Carlotta knew what this meant. She had to call Norman.

"You came!" Peedee said tearful.

Out of the van came a determined buxom woman with a distinctive yellow jumpsuit and white boots. Her auburn hair had that eighties' charm but her eyes were an adventurous dark brown. Next was the doubting reporter wearing a buttoned purple blouse and short white skirt with black heels. Her hair was as black as the night sky with fierce blue eyes.

"Kid, April Ranae Jacobs-O'Neil* never backs down a lead!" The determined reporter said shaking his hands. "This is my doubting partner Lois Dana Lane."

* * *

(* A/N: Let's see how many will get the reference in their names, and no April's not married.)

* * *

"You expect me to believe that a conspiracy group is hiding the existence of rock aliens that have been on Earth for centuries." Lois said scrutinizing Peedee. "Frankly, I don't beli…."

She was cut off by Ryker and Lars crashing on top of their Central News Network news van to which Peedee pointed to Malachite rampaging through town. Their cameraman, Johnny K, wisely said, "How the hell did you miss that? Anderson Cooper or Ann Gora would have seen that a mile away!"

April had a gleeful look and a dumbfounded Lois to hand April a hundred bucks. Johnny held his camera up and the techs patched them to broadcast this.

"When the world sees this, the celebrity trails, the elections, and everything else will seem so petty." April said to Lois.

Lois could only nod. As for the fight, Malachite's constant attacks proved to give the Gems no time to fuse as she used her fists and hydrokinetic powers. Ryker and Lars flew back to attempt to regroup.

"My students, regroup." Ryker yelled.

Sadie, Connie, Steven, and Priyanka flew up to Ryker and Lars. Ryker explained his maneuver to keep Malachite distracted while the Gems were dodging for dear life.

"Rose, how good is it that you're back somehow. I think after I tear Steven apart, I will savor you last just so you could watch your teammates die before you." Malachite said as the Gems dodged her barrage of attacks.

"Like hell I'll let you hurt Steven!" She shouted using her shield to block her fist from swatting her.

A ki blast hammered Malachite in one of her eyes to which Malachite screamed in absolute agony.

"Auggh…..my eye!" Malachite said before Priyanka fired her own blast right in another one of her eyes. "WHY?! Why in the diamond damn eye?"

"That acutally worked, I fired a ki blast. That was so…. awesome!" Priyanka said firing another at Malachite, "Hey ugly, come and get some!"

Malachite gave chase to Priyanka to flew away from the Gem to which Ryker said to hurry up and fuse while they hold her off. Malachite turned back to face the Gem but Steven rushed her sending her crashing near Beach City Fries which wasn't damaged. But for the sake being an asshole to Ronaldo, Ryker fired a volley ki wave into the shop blowing it up and damaging Malachite.

"Oh come on, my shop!" Mr. Fryman said saddened by the lost.

"For the greater good!" He said to them.

That paid off because they had just enough time to fuse leading a brawl, kaiju style.

* * *

The fusion looked exactly like the temple so since canon didn't name it, I called it Crystal for now. Speaking of canon, between the training earlier I found out CN France had released the rest of the In Too Deep event early, so I decided why the heck not and watch them. At least it'll save us in the long run. So Crystal walked up to Malachite, who was about to eat Priyanka. Crystal summoned Garnet's gauntlets and smashed them in Malachite's lower back having Malachite screech in pain. Malachite rose some water from the ocean turning it into shards of ice.

"You know, I must thank you. Fusions showed me a new world of possibilities!" She said before shooting them all over the town.

Crystal was cut up pretty bad and we were all trying not be skewered. While they were fighting, I completely forget about the townspeople.

"Guys, get the Townspeople up to the lighthouse!" I said to them. "We need to get everyone to higher ground!"

Steven, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Priyanka and I scattered within the town within the city gathering the townspeople and carrying them up to the lighthouse. All while dodging icicle spears, Malachite, and/or getting crushed by Crystal. I sensed some more a good distance away to which I flew after with Priyanka.

* * *

Lois was practically catatonic as April did the reporting. Somehow the shards didn't hit them, but maybe that due to them using the van as a shield. When Ryker landed near them, he was surprised to see April O'Neil and Lois Lane of all people. Ryker guessed his reality warper influence brought duplicates to this world.

"Ladies, I'm here to escort you all to safety." Ryker said to them with a bow. "Along with my student."

Lois looked over at Priyanka and said, "Aren't you a little old to be his student? And how the hell are you flying?"

Priyanka hoisted up the news van saying, "I'm not old! I'm only in my mid-thirties. And secondly, it's a martial art.

She carried the news van and Ryker carried the women.

"What kind of martial art gives you super strength and enables you to fly?!" Lois said flabbergasted.

"Those uniforms are so cool!" April said holding me tighter, "So how it is possible? Can anyone up and learn your techniques. Are you one of aliens engrossed in the battle? And where can I get one of those capes?"

She was a real motor mouth there, but Ryker didn't answer until they were at the cliff the lighthouse was on with everyone else.

"Now I'll answer it. It's possible with ki, anyone can learn if their capable, and sort of. In that order." Ryker said as everyone watched the raging battle between Crystal and Malachite.

Now the fight was pretty even with Rose due to her fusion skills being a bit rusty. Crystal breathed rainbow fire in Malachite's face causing the unstable fusion to flail, smashing all the businesses on the boardwalk except for the Big Donut and Fish Stew Pizza.

"Gemdammnit, why in my eyes?!" Malachite screamed. "Can all you do is aim at my eyes?"

"How about I put you down in the water?" Crystal said taking Malachite and shoving it down into the ocean.

Using her heel to keep Malachite face down in the water, Crystal used Amethyst's whip to choke her. Everyone grabbed their necks shivering a little for Malachite's fate except two people.

* * *

I completely forgot about Peridot! She soon arrived up in the lighthouse with some kind of body armor ready to engage in combat only to see Crystal pretty much wrapping up the fight.

"Man, but I spent all that time in the lab making this!" Peridot whined.

I felt bad for Peri, but I was glad this was ending. What could possibly go wrong? That's when April pointed up to the lighthouse where Ronaldo and some human Peridot look-a-like aiming a laser at the fight.

"Pamela, ready Gem EMP cannon!" Ronaldo said taking aim.

"It's all loaded, but the power required will probably add three thousand to everyone's electric bill." Pamela said putting a visor similar to Peridot's.

"Ronaldo, what the hell are you doing?" Lars yelled speaking everyone's thoughts.

"I'm putting an end to this!" Ronaldo said with determination. "For the Association, all Gem life will be contained."

"Ronaldo, stop! You could scre-" I said before he fired the ray.

Guess what? The white ray hammered Crystal having her bathed in white light screaming in agony. Malachite used this to preform her spinning attack using the water to make it razor sharp. She launches herself at the stunned Crystal, knocking her away further into town. Then, she used her water wings to charge her roll attack to smash into her several times. We were all terrified except for an uncaring Ronaldo and Pamela. For once, I lost my cool.

"You fat bastard, do you realize what you've done? The one thing that could fight her and you screwed that up!" I screeched.

Morals was holding us from blowing up the lighthouse with the two inside. However, Ronaldo and Pamela's casual reaction raised by level of disgust. He leaned back in his chair and said it's not his problem.

"You need to realize we do this for the good of the Earth. Lowly alien filth needs to be studied and purged." Pamela said with absolute no empathy.

"Don't you care about the cost? What about the town and Steven's family?" Peedee cried out.

I'll never forget his response because it cemented my hatred for him and Mr. Fryman.

"Please don't bore me with that. The conspiracy and the Association are all that matter." Ronaldo remarked coldly.

"I concur. I could care less about family. I wouldn't cry over my sister Carlotta if you and "Pinkie Pie" had killed her. I would been pleased." Pamela said.

* * *

When Carlotta told Norman about the disaster going on, he was in the middle of getting a happy ending from a young Chinese massage specialist. He was being served egg rolls she prepared, when he got the frantic call. Carlotta was at Pamela's home enraged to hear that Pamela didn't care about her brush with death. Norman was told and he would exploded with anger if the specialist wasn't there. With their organization exposed to the world, drastic measures were had to be made. Even worse, Norman couldn't contact Rarity and Spike to call it off, and they was close to entering US Borders with added backup. Poor communication was about to kill at it finest.

* * *

Steven was flat out pissed at duo. If Steven screaming profanity at them so severe that I couldn't even repeat wasn't extreme, I didn't know what was. Peridot, Connie, Greg, and Peedee had to hold him to calm him down. I was pretty much close to my breaking point, and I was trying to stay calm. Then another explosion occurred but the sound was all familiar. Crystal had diffused and the beaten Gems were tossed into the beach. Garnet was barely clinging to her fusion state.

"Well Rose, it looks like you're all out of energy and tricks." Malachite said to her scooping Rose up in her hand to bring her to her face. "Before I kill you, I want you to watch as I kill your precious humans!"

She threw Rose into Garnet and slowly walked towards us. This was the moment Ronaldo should fire his laser. But instead not only is it out of power, Ronaldo and Pamela had the balls to bolt which I would find out later with a secret escape tunnel way too close to my lab. I had to think of something, and all I could think of was to go for broke. I turned to my students.

"Listen, we need to put everything into this one attack. If we fail, we're done for." I said nervously.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom!" Lars said with sarcasm in his voice. "Isn't there something you can do to increase our power!"

"Unless you want to have your body fail on you after!" I snapped as Malachite got closer. "Get ready!"

"Try as much as you want, but in the end you're powerless against me." Malachite said to us slowing down to mock us.

It was then for some reason; I saw the face all of my childhood tormentors on Malachite. All the times I felt powerless or be unable to help other victims. My last bully said those words to me. Now I had powers, I realized. I couldn't fight because of petty crap like school rules, zero tolerances, and idiotic authority. Now I'm an adult. Am I doomed to this?

* * *

Ryker was desperate and looked down to Garnet valiantly got in her way. She was pretty much damaged from the fight, but she was not going to let that stop her.

"I will not let you near Steven and the rest of town." She said gauntlets readied to fight.

Malachite just laughed at her attempt because using her control power to entrap her. Ryker shot out a couple of energy blast in Malachite and flew out to save Garnet. He succeeds, but gets swatted with Garnet into a couple of buildings still standing in town. Garnet looked up at him and asked why did he save her.

"Garnet, I can't let you die!" He screamed out as Malachite turned to Ryker and Garnet.

"That put some dents, but a fruitless effort." Malachite said coming up to the two.

Ryker got in front of her knowing he'd only buy Garnet a few more seconds. He wanted to be a hero, but he felt so powerless against Malachite. Then a boiling sensation of anger looking up at Malachite's face as she laughed at him.

 **CRACKLE!**

A wicked thunderbolt hit the city inches away from the three, and the town bore witness to storm clouds gathering. Ryker's head was down, his hair covering his face of anger and desperation. His body emitted a golden ki with electric sparkling from his body. The ground around them started to crack and shake, and the townspeople were terrified at what was happened. Ryker's hair glowed between a pale gold, white, and his normal hair color. Malachite was taken aback by this, and Garnet had the widest smile on her face. She knew exactly what was happening.

"What's happening? What is he?!" Malachite said stepping back terrified.

Garnet laughed before saying, "The end of you."

Ryker didn't hear this for his mind was abuzz of all the trauma he endured. His muscle mass expanded and his fist tightened, he let a powerful cry to complete the transformation.

" **I HAVE THE POWER**!" He let out before a blinding golden light shined sending Garnet and Malachite flying.

Thankfully, Garnet was scooped by Steven and Connie. Everyone looked at Ryker as the light faded, and April and Lois dropped their mic. Ryker has finally unleashed the gateway to his true power.

* * *

I didn't even realize I transformed yet until I looked a mirror on the ground. Holy shit, I was a Super Sayian! I didn't feel too different, but I was probably too pissed beyond belief to think on it more. I slowly walked up to Malachite, and she saw something different in me. She tried firing ice shards at me.

I let out a kiai through a scream and shattered all of them. Malachite's eyes widen and she fired to come at me with the spinning roll attack. I was on pure instinct so I punched it down to the ground nearly getting the other Gems crushed by Malachite's body. I didn't intend to do that, but when you transform you sort of lose it a bit. If it's one thing this form amplified was the brutality in my attacks. I stopped in my tracks as Malachite got up.

"Hey Malachite, if you're so strong! Stand still and take my next attack or are you too spineless to do so!" I yelled getting her attention.

Malachite looked at me and saw smugness in my face. She fell for the ploy and it built up her confidence again. However, I had a plan. She stood there and had a wide grin on her face.

"Go ahead." Malachite said, "I doubt I'll have a scratch!"

"With pleasure!" I said outstretching my arms out to charge up as much energy as I could.

The ground shook violently, electricity sparked all over me, and as I slammed my palms together aiming at Malachite's chest. While this was happening, I looked over to see Steven and other friends scooping up the injured Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose which cleared the beach for me to go all out. The waters shook and rocks were lifted up to the ki I was releasing.

"Not bad, runt. But make the world shake all you want because it's not scaring me." Malachite said arms crossed.

"You should be afraid. You'll feel the wrath of a Super Sayajin!" I said with unnerving calm, before screaming, "FINAL FLASH!"

* * *

Ryker discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards Malachite. The foolish fusion didn't even know what ki was but got a stomach full of it when the beam pierced through the Gem's stomach. Everyone just watched stunned as the beam when it went through Malachite and zipped across water before going up into space. Malachite had a gaping hole in her chest and Malachite was frozen in terror at what just happened. However, if the beam had been aimed any higher, Lapis could have been destroyed. As for the beam, it was still going across space nearly clipping the ship with the incoming Ruby Force. In turn, they followed it buying Earth just a few more days before it was graced with its presence.

Malachite shriek before a giant poof separated the two. At last, Lapis and Jasper were separated. You'd think it ended there, but no Ryker wasn't done yet. Considering that all his friends were threatened, he still wanted to keep going. As he slowly walked up to Jasper, he found himself surrounded. In arrived, Agents Rarity and Spike in the exosuits along with Pamela, Ronaldo, about well-armed twenty grunts.

"Agent Rarity of the United Gem Association!" She remarked aiming her arm at her. "Stand down alien scum!"

"When you're done splattering the remains of him, make sure to eliminate everyone else." Pamela said aiming her blaster over at Lapis. "Soliders, do your job!"

"Yes, Elite Sir!" They said charging ahead up to the lighthouse.

Before they even got up hill, Pearl and Amethyst, who were healed up by Rose and Steven, were about to engage them. However, Peridot got in front.

"Clods, let me deal with them." Peridot said to the two.

The PeriCannon formed on her left hand as she raised at the group as it began to glow along with her gem.

"Peridot Punishing Shots!" She yelled before firing hundreds (if not thousands) of bullets like a machine gun spraying the surprised grunts. While those grunts were well armed, they didn't have full body armor. Peridot went to the "Lana Kane" school of aiming and shooting. So this ended with most of them dead.

"Holy shit, I think you killed them all!" Amethyst said panicked at the sight.

"That was unexpected…I think the upgrade made the blast lethal." Peridot remarked with some concern.

Rarity and Spike were taken back in how quickly they were killed, but Ronaldo and Pamela were more disgusted.

"Incompetent fools, they were supposed to shoot first." Ronaldo muttered drawing anger from Rarity.

Finally, Ryker spoke once again warning for them to leave now or die to him. Ronaldo and Pamela had a moment of clarity and wisely told Rarity and Spike to handle them. They had watched the fight with Malachite, and they were hoping to use those two as their way to buy themselves time to hide. Rarity and Spike refused to back down with Spike bragging his suit could defend against Ryker's "puny punches".

* * *

"So tell me." I said locking my eyes at Spike before I smashed my fist clean through his armor into his stomach. "Are my punches still puny?"

He couldn't retort due to spitting up blood so I toss him into the air and I took a deep breath before releasing an energy wave from my mouth. That attack of course blows the bastard to smithereens, and I think his partner was realizing she made a horrible mistake. If I wasn't a Super Sayian, I probably would have let her live. So while she was trying to flee by flying away, I flew up in front of her arms crossed looking all shades of pissed.

"Please spare me!" She pleaded.

I was silent and unsheathed Death's Razor. Then, I slashed her multiple times in rapid motions blood splattering out in streams. She couldn't even scream because I blasted her into the ocean. After all of that carnage, I started to feel the fatigue. Being a Super Sayian was awesome, but it drains you like a battery for the first time. I barely had enough energy before crashing into Fish Stew Pizza (which that and the Big Donut was completely spared from the fight). I might have passed out then and there.

In a few minutes, I felt someone's lips on here. Apparently, I was getting CPR. Oh boy! Maybe it was Garnet! So keeping my eyes closed, I ended up kissing back. To my horror, it wasn't Garnet because opening my eyes, it was Priyanka. I pulled away immediately.

"Oh shit, I thought you were Garnet!" I said out loud to my embarrassment.

Priyanka looked just dazed by the fiasco and I noticed I was on beach surrounded by everyone. Garnet was laughing at what I just said, and I could only blush in humiliation.

"We won." Garnet said. "We also bubbled Jasper."

She was holding the bubbled Jasper, and I told her not to send it to the Temple yet. I got up and used my tablet to eat a Senzu Bean to fix up my injuries. Then I popped the bubble to everyone's horror including Lapis who passed out. When Jasper glowed and rebuilt herself, I punched her into the dirt. Then preceded and hoist her up by her collar.

"Listen up, Jasper. The only reason I don't up and kill you is because I value your existence." I said tightening my grip.

"You didn't value those agents' lives." Pearl pointed out.

I turned to Pearl basically saying with my looks, "If you don't shut up, I will smack you into another species."

Pearl shut up and I faced Jasper. I was expecting her to resist or fight me when I released her. However, she fell to her hands and knees thanking me for sparing me and I essentially made her my new "diamond". Never have I felt so uncomfortable because I actually wanted to fight her. Rose had to explain that diamonds would typically bet their soldiers against other gems/warriors from other species they'd encounter for sport. If said fighter defeated the soldier, they get to keep said solider as a servant.

"Essentially, you have your own Pearl." Peridot said casually getting a glare from our Pearl.

Just great! At least, this will make the fans jealous and Jasper was my third favorite Gem. Maybe it won't be so bad.

"This was all insane, and I got in all on video. The world will know of your heroism of Earth's Special Forces." April said hoisting up her videocamera again. "Please, we could use an interview from you all."

"We'll do it." Garnet said surprising everyone. "If you broadcast our fight to the world and expose the UGA."

So we did the interview, and I explained most of their history (at least the stuff they should hear) and basically we're the clean-up crew of the Earth. After that bit of public relations, we had celebrating with the biggest rave right on the beach. If I had paid attention, I would have sensed dying powers.

* * *

Ronaldo and Pamela were actually at the edge of the city limits thinking of their next plan. They were surprised to Norman's limo drive up to this and Pamela was even more surprised to see Carlotta dressed up as some rich socialite.

"Boss, we…" Pamela said before cut off by Norman.

"Save it. You both have screwed up big time. Our organization has been exposed and the world sees the Gems as heroes. However, they see us as a terrorist organization and it took a lot of money to cover up most of the damage you've done. Our agents are leaving the States as we speak due to your INCOMPETENCE!" Norman said fuming, "But before we go, I have something for the both of you."

Before they could even ask what it was, both were filled with bullets from Norman and Carlotta both carrying Uzis. There was no time to react, as the two fell to the ground blood spilling out of them.

"That's for not doing your damn job right. You can pick up your unemployment checks in hell." Norman said.

"Goodbye and good riddance." Carlotta said coldy.

The pair drove away in the limo leaving the heavily injured couple bleeding and clinging to life. The loud noises from the party on beach drowned out the sound of bullets. Ryker and Garnet, who could have sensed Carlotta and the dying Ronaldo and Pamela, were busy dancing and drinking away with each together.

Victory had come after a long and hard battle. Will Ronaldo and Pamela somehow survive? How will Lapis deal with having to put up with Peridot and Jasper now? How well Ryker deal with the incoming insanity? How will the government deal with the Gems? Is Love Hina canon here?! Well Priyanka keep denying that she's turned on by Ryker? Find out next time on Steven Blackthorned : Terra Arc!

 **(A/N: Wow, 21 pages. This had to be epic and this took a while. This took 11 days and I had intended to go through all of "In Too Deep" but I decided to stop here. I hope you enjoyed every word because I enjoyed making it. Allow me to explain some things, as you noticed, I brought other characters from other shows into the mix. I explained April and Lois, but not the Love Hina. For that, regard Karndragon's "For His Own Sake" somewhat canon with an alternate ending of Naru and Mistumi somehow getting acquitted for their kidnapping of Keitaro in ch26. I'll be putting up a poll for you to decide to Pamela and Ronaldo's fate! Also Jasper lives! )**


	6. Episode 5: Season 1 Finale!

**(The scene begins with the cast in a room with the author)**

 **Yoshi3000: After that long chapter, I didn't answer two important questions. What happened to that Final Flash and what of Ronaldo and Pamela?**

 **Garnet: The tone for both would have been a bit grimdark for this chapter so…**

 **Rose: It was released as a special episode!**

 **Yoshi3000: With it crossover with my old trilogy!**

 **Ryker: Is my father an Endurite?**

 **Yoshi3000: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **(A beaten-up crying Ronaldo gets the mic)**

 **Ronaldo: The following (sniff) is … (he stops to turn to the author) WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO PAMELA?! KILLING HER WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU SICK F-(Ronaldo is punched into a nearby wall thanks to Ryker)!**

 **Yoshi3000: Thank you, Ryker. *turns to Garnet* Please do the disclaimer.**

 **Garnet: Ahem. The following is a fan based take on Steven Universe which belongs to the savior of modern cartoons, Rebecca Sugar. All other notable characters belong to Ken Assmatsu, DC, and Laird/Eastman. Yoshi3000 owns the respective OCs. Please support the official realize and enjoy the show!**

 **Yoshi3000: Also I don't ship Pewey at all.**

 **Pearl: Why did you say that?**

 **Yoshi3000: I'm saying it for a very good reason…**

 **-Ryker and Garnet snicker-**

 **Rose: Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Yoshi3000: On with the opening theme! *a shortened version of Dare by Stan Bush plays***

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 _Ryker's Rolling In Too Deep Season Finale_

 **Same Old World / Barn Mates / Hit that Diamond / Steven Floats**

 **Episode 5: Terra Arc 4-7 (Mo' Training, Mo' Powers)**

* * *

 **(A/N: I want to say thanks for sticking me, my readers. I desired to give my story an opening theme and I thought long and hard about it. But I've chosen Stan Bush's Dare as the opening from episode 1 onward because it fits the theme of everyone daring to be badass. The pilot gets a hard rock version of "We are the Crystal Gems." Now on with the chapter! )**

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they defeated Malachite and saved the world from destruction! So they did what all good heroes do afterward, party! Now our heroes were drunk off their asses around the barn. Garnet was the first to awake, not too hangover from the party.

"I can't believe I drank so much last night." Garnet thought as she got up to feet. "Still, it was fun."

She looked down to find she was wearing a completely different outfit. She was now wearing a white shirt with tight spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. Ruby noted the outfit was a dead ringer for Videl. She looked over to see next to her was Ryker dressed in a blue gi which Sapphire recognizing as Gohan's.

"My, oh my, what happened last night?" Sapphire said lightly shaking Ruby awake.

(A/N: Allow me to clarify something, when Ruby and Sapphire are talking or do any action, they are doing so with Garnet's mindscape unless I state they unfused.)

"I don't know, but I think we let Steven get into the booze. Damn, my head." Ruby remarked.

Garnet looked over to notice that Ryker's BlackTab was not only on and blinking for a notification. Garnet picked up to slide to read it, and Ryker's tablet let her through. Ryker's Tumblr blog had received a new follower.

"I've heard of this Tumblr thing." Garnet said scrolling through Ryker's blog.

The blog of course had a Steven Universe starry night sky theme with a scarastic looking Steven in the star frame. The title given was, "Enter the Neo Animatrix" and its brief paragraph delved into Ryker's internet life a bit. "Home of the former deviantART Critic, grounds for me to spread theories within of my favorite media, along with sharing some questionable artworks. Grounds of roleplay as well."

In a sense, he sounded like Ronaldo. The blog, however, was made to be actually appealing. Its soundtrack played and ironically enough it was Stevonnie's theme titled by Ryker to be "A Stevonnie Kind of Love." Garnet paid that tune actual mind wondering how their show's music is like. Then she came across his theories and head canons. It was quite the mind-screw for her as she came across his prediction list. Some he had right, and some he made right with him saving Jasper. His theories were rather varied and seemed to try and raise a point for others to discuss. The one on Pearl losing her marbles struck a chord of disturbing with her due to how detailed it was and Ryker pulling from their adventures to validate it.

"This is actually pretty creepy. Ruby, do you really think Pearl was out of bit when Rose was gone?" Sapphire said some concern.

"Maybe, but even Ryker agrees we should have decked her for abusing fusion." Ruby said a little heated.

"Violence against your teammates will not solve anything." Sapphire said to ease her partner's heat.

They scrolled some more until they came across one theory that made Ruby and Sapphire rethink Garnet entirely. The title was, "Why Garnet gets along with Steven the most…Another Gem Child?"

"As most of you all know, Garnet's a personal favorite for her personality and being a true mom out of the squad. Now she and Steven got along quite well. There's a reason why under the surface. In a sense, they both have something in common. Both are Gem children, in a context. Look at Garnet *image of her reading a newspaper*, she's a perfect mix of feature from her parents *image of a fanart of Ruby and Sapphire*. Now it's established fusions do have their own consciousness and existence (with the exception of Stevonnie)."

This intrigued the pair. The fusions did have their own sense of personality and consciousness. Sapphire wanted to read on much to Ruby's discomfort of the subject.

"Ruby and Sapphire essentially gave up their existences to bring Garnet into the world, in a Meta sense. I am stretching a bit, but it would fit more into how Garnet gets along so well with Steven. Both are children of love. On a side note, this does make Garnet shippable/able to have a relationship with another, but that would require seeing as Garnet as her own person like me."

Ruby wondered what shipping was, and Sapphire was dumbstruck. Sapphire turned to Sapphire opening her one glimmering eye.

"Hey Ruby, you think Garnet is her own person?" Sapphire said to her.

"….I don't know. The way he puts it, it's like we are parents." Ruby remarked.

"So I guess the three's a crowd thing kind of does not apply." Sapphire said in thought.

"Geez, what an eye opener…" Ruby said sheepishly.

Below were recommendations to other theories Ryker wrote, one being "Stevonnie's Gender Theory."

"Ok, that's enough Tumblr." Garnet said exiting Tumblr.

She saw many things, but didn't want to go there especially if Ryker was able to go into detail. Ryker's wallpaper was one of Garnet leaning back on a lawn chair, in a swimsuit, with a book in hand.

"Something tells me Ryker might have an attraction to Garnet." Sapphire said to Ruby.

"That's ridiculous, besides Garnet has us." Ruby remarked before realizing the implications of that statement. "Oh….right…"

"Remember his reaction to Garnet when we picked out the outfit and his large archive of her." Sapphire said. "I think he has a little crush."

Ruby didn't know how to respond, but she was glad when Ryker woke up. He seemed hangover from the drinking as well. Thankfully, Garnet had locked the tablet. When he woke up, his headache was light.

"Sweet, my regeneration powers apply to alcohol too! With this, I'll get a little bit stronger. I do still need to get Super Saya-jin until control, though." He thought with a hand on his head.

"Um, morning Garnet. You are something on your neck." He said pointing out the marks.

"Ryker, you have some your neck as well." She pointed out her hand on his neck.

Yes, they were hickeys. The two were clearly embarrassed about it, but Ryker was the one to brood about his first kiss being stolen through liquor. The two decided to at least wake up the others asleep around the barn.

* * *

We found Jasper snuggling Peridot and Lapis. This was a cornucopia of awkward to me due to Tumblr. I swear this looks like an artist's wet dream. All it was missing for that was for them to be naked and soaked in the afterglow of sex. However, the fact the three were wearing saris and bikini tops wasn't helping. I let Garnet wake up while I found Steven face down on the ground. Shaking him awake got me a groggy Steven.

"Oh hey Ryker, that party was amazing!" Steven remarked before returning to the bundle of energy he usually is.

That's when I notice a piece of paper on face with was a note from Connie.

"Steven, I had fun at the party last night with you. I'd say, but I had to fly mom home. She was fairly intoxicated. Kisses, Connie."

Steven wanted to call Connie, but I insisted he wake up Amethyst. I was going to for Rose, and I was going to regret that. I approached Greg's van and caught a strong scent. The smell was musky and assailing to the nose. Garnet soon joined me stating her Future Vision was fuzzy again. This time, it probably was the hangover and not me causing it. I wish she had it though, because I would have not opened the van if she did. As I opened it, blood trickled down my nose.

Of course, Rose and Greg were there asleep naked and sweaty, but what had my jaw drop was the fact that April O'-Freaking-Neil and Lois Lane were also there. The bastard got an orgy!

"What the f—" I say poker faced before Steven and the others (except for Pearl) came up.

Out of the blue, Garnet delivered a chop to Steven's neck rendering him unconsciousness, but all I cared about was smacking the tan off Greg. Jasper grimaced, Lapis' eyes widened, Peridot was disgusted, and Amethyst was aghast.

"Well, in Beach City, they say that Greg's junk grew three sizes that night." Amethyst said trying to make this awkward moment funny.

 **It didn't work. And that day, I would smack Amethyst three times upside her head that day.**

Garnet and I put our hands on the side to take a breath when our hands ended up in something sticky. Something white…

Oh dear sweet Diamonds, no!

* * *

Rose, Greg, April, and Lois all jolted to sound of Ryker and Garnet screaming. Ryker was shouting curse words in Japanese as he and Garnet were wiping their hands clean feverishly. The thing that only made worse for them is how Rose casually says morning like nothing's wrong.

"Damn it, I got your sauce on my hand, Greg." Ryker said calming down.

"Sorry, I probably should have put a sign or something…" Greg said sheepishly as he got dressed.

Rose shapeshifted a robe over herself and soon enough everybody was decent. Amethyst woke up Steven who seemed happy to see his mom in the morning.

"Morning, mom." Steven beamed before catching a whiff. "What's that smell? What's that white stuff all inside the van?"

"Uh….Steven…it's…s-" Rose said before Ryker chopped Steven on the neck knocking him out again.

Greg called him out for that and Ryker asked him if he wanted to explain to Steven what an orgy is. Greg promptly shut up.

"Wait, where's Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

Everyone wondered what happened to Pearl and why she wasn't here with the rest of us. Little that they know, Pearl was going to wake up to a whole new set of problems.

In Beach City, Pearl woke up with a throbbing headache. Out of all the Gems, she hit the tequila and vodka a bit too hard. She rubbed her Gem before realizing one thing. She was in someone's bedroom and at that naked.

"What happened last night? Why am I here?!" She thought.

She looked over to see there was someone else in that bed. She recoiled in horror of seeing Mayor Dewey. A million questions to try to understand the situation. She tried, but her mind didn't seem to want her to realize what happened. She was silent for two minutes, looking back and forth between herself and Dewey lying next to her.

 **At the end of those minutes, she felt a burning sensation between her legs in both slots.** She looked down to see a white sticky substance coming out of her. The realization came instantly and her eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screeched.

The frightened Gem fell off the bed to her side and back up against the wall. Seeing her communicator, lighter, and smokes on the nightstand, she lit up a cigarette for a smoke. That caused her sleeping partner to stir, and she bolted out the door. Buck was in the kitchen having a coffee only to spit it out seeing a naked Pearl run out of the door in terror.

"I don't wanna know what happened." He said to himself pouring himself another glass. "Nope…"

She made to the beach house to use the warp pad to head to the barn. Everyone there was already having breakfast. Inside the mindscape of Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire were watching along.

"I think my future vision is no longer fuzzy." Sapphire said rubbing her head. "Let's not drink too much again."

"Seconded." Ruby responded. "So what do see, Sapphy?"

"Pearl ruining this breakfast by coming here naked screaming at the top of her lungs, Steven's innocence dying, and Ryker laughing at the whole situation." Sapphire said blankly.

A wicked smile grew on Garnet as she whispered to Ryker what was about to happen. Before Ryker could even say a word, Pearl arrived from the warp pad still naked and still screaming in terror. The sight of that killed some of Steven's innocence as he could not look away.

* * *

You know what the sad part of having my breakfast interrupted is? I wasn't even mad! I was too busy having my jaw on the table and gawking at Pearl. And I didn't even ask why she was naked and screaming, I was more surprised that she was a bit shapelier then I thought.

"Pearl!" Amethyst said slapping Pearl straight the face to get to her think. "Calm the hell down!"

Pearl got herself and Steven asked why she was naked. I'd ask too, but I had another person I'd rather ask that. Pearl immediately changed into her normal wear before joining the lot of us.

"You must have some seen something terrifying to make you run without even getting dressed." April said still adjusting her jumpsuit.

"Or you probably woke up next to someone after you had drunken sex." Lois said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Then it hit me, and I broke out laughing. I couldn't control it as I spit out my tea. Garnet was snickering at the whole mess. Pearl had a nervous sweat as she hung her head in defeat.

"Please tell me it was Mayor Dewey." I say lighting a cigarette for a smoke.

 _(A/N: Been three chapters since Ryker and Pearl had a smoke.)_

"I woke up next to him naked…" She said shaken. "I have no clue what happened last night thanks to the copious amounts of liquor Ryker had at that party!"

"Don't blame me!" I stated to her a bit angry she tried to pin this on me. "I don't even ship Pewey!"

But let's skip the drama and get to the "plot", after I checked by BlackTab I saw that soon enough that will be another set of Steven Universe episodes. I wouldn't complain, but going through canon is like going to work. After getting Pearl calm and smoking a couple more cigarettes, the camera guy arrives at the barn in the news van.

"Hey you two, I've been looking for your asses all morning. If we don't hit the road back to New York, Ann Gora's gonna have our asses in a sling!" He said to them annoyed.

Wait, Ann Gora? What, does this world's CNN had all the famous animated newscasters working for it?!

"Well we must go. We appreciate you saving the world and I promise you the world will see you all as heroes!" April said getting in the van. "Oh and goodbye Rose and Greg."

"Be seeing ya." Lois said getting in as well.

The three took and everyone looked to me. They asked what now and Garnet asked how did I alter the timeline with the events so far.

"Well for one thing, Jasper wouldn't be here or fully functioning. We still had the Ruby Force who are coming soon for Jasper and there's still the dealing of giving Lapis a tour of the Earth. Also there's the episode where Steven gains flight powers, but that's pointless because you already know how to fly." I stated with sigh. "I can deal with the Ruby Force now, so they don't come to Earth."

At the notion of a Ruby Force, they insisted I deal with it now. So I decided give the Ruby Force a call.

* * *

In the vastness of space, a roaming eye was zipping through the galaxy at the speeds beyond human c-

 **"ARE WE THERE YET?!"**

"NO!" The four Rubies yelled in frustration at their teammate "Leggy".

"Diamond-dammnit, Ruby! If you don't shut up, I will poof you!" "Eyeball" screeched at all.

The bickering was cut off with an urgent message by what appeared to be Yellow Diamond. In actuality, it was Ryker project a hologram of Yellow Diamond and using a headset to mimic her voice.

"THINE GOLDEN DIAMOND!" They said in unison.

"Good you bumbling fools still know to respect me." Ryker said mimicking Yellow Diamond perfectly with the headset. "There's been a change in plans!"

He channeled a bit of Frieza in his acting as they asked what was the new plan.

"We're detected a signature similar to Jasper on a planet called Neptune. So get going, and report back when you're done." Ryker said. "And hurry, we have an issue back on Homeworld. Some Gem is trying to start a rebellion in Homeworld."

And Ryker hung up on them as the Rubies looked to each other. They smartly took off for Neptune thinking it was Yellow Diamond giving them orders. The poor fools. It's ironic Ryker claims rebellions for he surely silenced Homeworld.

* * *

"Ok, I got care the Ruby Force so let Lapis have her world tour." I say taking off the headset.

"You don't really need too, Ryker." Lapis said with a dejected sigh. "I've decided to stay here and join the Crystal Gems. Mostly because I'd run a risk of running of those humans trying to capture Gems. All I ask is that you **never** make me fuse with Jasper."

"And I now have someone to share the barn with." Peridot said excitedly.

Lapis didn't take that well and especially when Jasper pointed out she's going to have to stay in the barn too. Lapis demanded to have the barn to herself, and I groaned at the fact of having to deal with this.

"Steven, why don't you deal with these three? I'm going to back to the Beach House with the Gems and check on things there." I remarked to Steven bolting for the Warp Pad. "Don't worry, you found a way to befriend Peridot and Lapis."

Soon we left Steven and Rose to deal with the "Homeworld Heroes", I and the rest of Crystal Gems returned to Beach City. It was completely wrecked and the place looked damaged. People's homes tossed aside, but at least there were no dea…oh yeah, the people I killed. Well ok, maybe, I may have done a crap job at keeping the city safe. The beach house was undamaged, but the rotten food made the air toxic.

"Ryker, what's those marks on your neck? I was meaning to ask, but Pearl decided to streak today." Amethyst said pointing to my neck.

I refused to answer and Pearl pointed out those where hickeys. Garnet was smart enough to wear a scarf, and escaped Amethyst and Pearl's laughter. Considering what Pearl went through, she is the last person to be laughing.

"Hey Pearl, these were from Garnet." I say proudly. "I can say I woke up to a pleasant surprise in the morning."

Pearl's mouth was agape and Garnet sighed taking off the scarf. Amethyst was impressed and Pearl was a stammering wreck. Then Pearl said something that pretty much pushed a button on me.

"Humph, well that's because you both were drunk. Garnet wouldn't waste a breath on you." Pearl said tossing out rotten food.

"And how you do know that, Pearl?" Garnet said crossing her arms. "Does your Gem make you psychic?"

I blushed, Amethyst was cheering on Garnet for shooting Pearl down, and Pearl was livid. She went out for a smoke and Rose couldn't help but be concerned. I look to my BlackTab to activate the temporal reset on the town. What's a temporal reset? Well in the case of a town being destroyed, the feature is used to insta-fix the damage. I almost forgot to do that.

* * *

Ronaldo was empty inside as he was being escorted home by a lone policewoman. She found him catatonic on a park bench of Empire City blankly staring into nothing. The policewoman escorting him found his ID and got an eerie response, "She's gone…I have nothing now."

He repeated this in murmur until she got him back to Beach City where what snapped Ronaldo into his senses was seeing Beach City instantly turn from disaster zone to perfectly normal in a flash. He immediately asked where he was and what happened.

"Relax, you're not under arrest. I'm Officer Jenny Jewels, and I found you on a park bench in Empire City completely out of it so I took you back your residence after finding your ID on you." She said kindly.

"Empire City?! How the hell I ended up there?" He thought.

"Am I under arrest?" He asked her.

"No, you don't have any warrants for your arrest." She said checking her computer.

She neglected to check the news because if she did, she would have taken him in. She dropped him in Beach City before heading back to Empire City. Ronaldo remembered the entire trauma he went through and that was enough to sour his demeanor completely. He trudged through the city with a complete sour look on his face. He first ran into Vidalia, Sour Cream, and Onion who were pretty happy their home was completely fixed. They assumed the Gems or at least Ryker had something to do with it. However, Vidalia's good mood fell apart seeing Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo? Where were you? You completely missed that insane party we had last night." Sour Cream said excitedly to him. "Ryker and that tall Gem lady were all over each other there."

Vidalia had a different response for Ronaldo by whipping out her double barrel shotgun aiming right at his face. Ronaldo didn't even step back blanking eyeing her down.

"You of all people! I'd figured Ryker put you in dirt for what you and that crazy scientist did. If you think I'll just forgive and forget this, you're dead fucking wrong. Now, I don't you an inch near my sons or my home. If you do, no Gem magic gonna fix what I do to you." Vidalia barked at Ronaldo even cocking the weapon ready to fire.

Ronaldo didn't react but merely whipped out his blaster (which now was fully charged) aiming it back at her.

"Don't think you scare me. For now, death's a blessing but you wouldn't want to be charged with murder, won't you?" Ronaldo said as his blaster glowed. "I'm willing to risk it, but are you?"

Sour Cream smartly backed away at the two stared each other down. It was Vidalia who ultimately faltered, as Ronaldo walked away with an uninterested look. Onion threw a rock at him only for it to get blasted by a trick shot from Ronaldo. Soon he returned to his place of work to find the surprised faces of Peedee and his father. The look of being completely stunned as Ronaldo wordlessly got to work.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mr. Fryman asked his stoic son.

"I got shot to near-death; survived, beaten up by Carlotta's gang member, had to watch Pamela being raped before seeing her shot in the head." Ronaldo said bluntly. "And no, I can't press charges. If I did, I'd get clipped for being a former member of the Association. Plus the Association thinks I'm dead, and I'd rather keep things that way."

The sound of a blunt Ronaldo nearly gave Mr. Fryman a heart attack. His son wasn't the obsessive loon he was, but the story he told was sickening. Peedee walked away from his brother for he had little sympathy for him or Pamela. Mr. Fryman insisted Ronaldo take the day off to recover. Ronaldo grunted and walked off still trying to clear his head.

* * *

Thank Garnet for boldly stepping and saving my bacon. I did have to admit, her saying that left me puzzled. Was she being vague or did she mean something with that? Either way, we finished cleaned and we still days before the Big Donut will starting fresh donuts. I was going outside for another smoke when I saw someone on the beach I didn't need to see. Ronaldo.

"You! Why are you even here?" I sourly said lighting my cigarette. "Piss off!"

"Last time I checked, I lived here." He said in an oddly stoic and bitter tone.

We were join by the other coming outside and they looked down at him with varying faces of disgust (Garnet), annoyance (Pearl and Amythest), and rage (Rose of all people!).

"Hey, where's your little scientist friend of yours?" Pearl asked him.

"Dead." He remarked. "Shot in the head thanks to petty revenge."

If he was trying to get sympathy out of us, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"And yet you're still alive, what a shame." Pearl said being rather harsh about it.

Garnet pulled us aside telling us what she saw happened to Ronaldo and Pamela, and I wasn't really surprised. Garnet had the vision at the party earlier but was too intoxicated to see it. Only now when he show up did it pop back. I still didn't have sympathy, but only Rose seemed to feel bad for him.

"Humph, big talk coming from a—" Ronaldo before I rushed down and smashed him in the jaw.

He hit the ground, and I had my sword drawn at him instantly. I may have issues with Pearl, but I wasn't going him insult her. That was my job! He did whip out his blaster, but I didn't relent.

"If you fire it, I will personally skewer you. And no one, **no one** will care. I'll get self-defense and get to walk away from this. But that's if your family even bothers to press charges. Considering the shit you pulled, it's a miracle the cops haven't even arrested you. So take that as a hint, and piss off." I said before sheathing my sword.

"And if you come near Steven with harm, I will kill you." Rose said giving him a death stare.

Mother would have been proud.

Ronaldo put the blaster away and walked away pointing out it was pointless for him to go on. The only reason I can't even end this bastard is because canon. As I jumped up to the patio, Pearl thanked me for sticking it to Ronaldo.

"It's no issue, Pearl." I insisted. "We should check on Steven."

And with that, we took off for the warp pad back to the barn. However, I wondered what happened to Carlotta?

* * *

Carlotta was a woman with rough edges, so being dressed like she was made of money was a bit much for her. It did show her tattoos and rugged charms a bit much. But that's life with Norman Octane. The United Gem Association wasn't doing so hot thanks to Pamela and the news people. The government demeaned them as a terrorist organization and it didn't help the president praised the alien heroes. Thankfully, Norman had covered his tracks. But it also didn't help that political frenzy the Republican party was in. You see, many Republicans were secretly supporting the UGA and this made things really bad for them. The Elite Council and it's agents were all gathered in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. A hellhole for many, but not for those with deep pockets. Norman, Carlotta, and Su were sitting around the conference table planning their next move.

"Norman, the rest of my gang member arrived recently. They got through security with no issue. Also I forgot to mention that might a bit of Pamela left." Carlotta said taking a sip of her beer.

"What? Pamela's still alive?!" Norman said frightened.

"No, she died when we shot her to death. I'm sure of it." Carlotta retorted. "I meant her unholy science projects."

"Doomsday?!" He said even more frightened.

"Yes and no. I got an alert from Mayumi that the lab had self-destructed as we planned. Mayumi is what I'm talking about. She's her genetically engineered daughter. She's not the threat, but this is. I got another call saying that before the lab was blown up, a probe was sent into space. She doesn't know what it is, but I know Pamela damn well. I think it's Doomsday." She stated getting Su excited.

"Cool, our project still exists!" Su said bouncing her chair.

"No, this is bad! If it's Doomsday, then it could come back to Earth and kill us all. Or worse, the Gems in space could find it." He said getting more and more nervous.

"That's no problem. It's programmed to fight Gems, so if they did find it, it would attack." Su said. "And probably absorb its Gems to make itself stronger. I programmed that part myself."

Norman's eyebrow twitched at that and he reached for his pistol. He would not shoot her, but he would pistol whip her. Smashing the end of the gun on her head rendering the Molmol princess unconscious.

"Wait, isn't she a princess?" Carlotta asked.

That's when Norman facepalmed realizing she had a kingdom where they could have easily hidden out in.

"I swear this is a disaster!" He said dropping the gun on the table. "What's the status on our bounties on them?"

"After the news played, no one is willing to step up. They would fight the Gems, but not Ryker. And considering the fact da man turned Super and blew a hole in that Gem monster, I don't blame anyone for being willing to try. We could cancel them, at least on Ryker." She stated somberly.

Norman agreed. The two realized they were at a complete disadvantage. He was beginning to regret not letting Carlotta take Doomsday. It might have been unstable, but it still a means to keep a stalemate. However, they were North Korea without the nukes. Norman know if they wanted, they could hunt them down and have few means to fight back. That's when one of scientists came in.

"Elite Su?" He asked.

"Eric, she's out cold. She was annoying me so I whacked her with my pistol." Norman said blankly. "But do tell what news you got."

"We've upgraded the weaponry from Ronaldo and we might be able to fight the Gems. However, Ryker's the only issue. While it could hurt him, I'm not sure it could kill him." Eric responded quietly.

"If it could harm him, that's good enough. We need to keep working and building our weaponry and defenses. For now, we all stay in the shadows." Norman said with a nod. "Pass word to the others; find any crashed Gem ships, anything to give us a new edge."

Eric nodded and left the three alone. Norman was just hoping Doomsday would crash into a black hole. However, things never work out, do they?

 **-Within the reaches of space-**

The Diamond Authority was still reeling from the destruction of Homeworld and their meeting the Endurion who made the Diamond look like weaklings.

 _(A/N: For those events, see Steven Universe: A Suffering Special and Ultimate Fist: the Blade Sagas chapter 6 )_

Yellow and Blue Diamond weren't the same. Both were desperately trying to repair their images and their egos, but to little avail. The gems were more afraid of him. As much as they wanted to hurt **him** down, they knew he'd splatter their shards.

"Damn it!" Yellow Diamond shrieked slamming her fist down on Yellow Pearl. "That organic Endurion trash!"

Yellow Diamond was especially mad for she claimed to strongest and all-knowing in the universe. So she took out her anger on Yellow Pearl, constantly. When Yellow Pearl was doing her stargazing duty, she spotted a pod floating in space. The pod is question was taken in my Yellow Diamond's crew brought to Homeworld 2. Homeworld 2 was more of a storage planet, but they had no choice but to use it. As they examined, they found a metallic near-crystalline creature. That's right, they found Doomsday. Yellow Diamond had a team of Peridots looking it over and examine. The leader of the team came forward to Yellow Diamond.

"Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-6XG, report." Yellow Diamond stated.

"All we can confirm is it's from Earth, my diamond. Whoever built this has to be a genius as we couldn't get into the mainframe. It's weapon system is adaptable and unlike anything I've seen. We had to get it away from the server because while we were examining it, it sapped data from our mainframes." She stated frightened. "We should destroy it."

Yellow Diamond absorbed what she said and had an idea. One so evil and diabolical it was insane.

"No, we can upgrade it! Making it stronger, faster, and completely invincible. We'll have something to get back at that Endurion trash!" Yellow Diamond said being completely delusional.

Now this Peridot never questioned her Diamond until now.

"My Diamond, we don't what's it programmed to do! It could sent to destroy us. And is it wise to go after the Endurion? We can't tail plus he beat you on his ow—ack!" She said until Yellow Diamond shot her in the Gem with a finger beam. "I hope he grinds you…to dust!"

That Peridot was killed by Yellow Diamond to which the diamond asked if anyone disagrees with her. They all shook their heads no, and work began to upgrade Doomsday. Sure, make the Metal Sonic-lookalike even stronger! That's a great idea and can't possibly backfire! Back on Earth, Norman had a panic attack and a wave of dread.

* * *

We returned to the barn to find oddly enough Lapis and Peridot playing cards with Steven. Jasper was staring off into space until we arrive.

"Master, welcome back!" She said with a bow.

Sweet mercy, this was uncomfortable. Oddly enough, Garnet didn't even say anything about it. Pearl had a smug expression about this only for Rose to thankfully smack her behind the head for that.

"Good to see you too, Jasper. I take it that you're all on better terms at least." I said to her.

"Well….it's gotten somewhere." She stated.

"I'll stay with the Dot, but you keep Jasper around you. For my sake, please." Lapis asked as Peridot peeped at her cards.

I wanted Lapis to stay, so I had to agree. Jasper essentially was my battle maid now, and I didn't hate this, but it's still just awkward to me. Ironically, any fan would kill me to be in my position.

"Well, we have a couple of days until the next issue, so I'd figure we'd train further." I stated. "But we need to get Lars and Sadie here."

Getting my BlackTab, I activate the homing beacon for Lars and Sadie. I decided to give Connie a little more rest and Priyanka probably had work.

* * *

Priyanka was on her way to work, by flying. She found the power of ki to be well, enjoyable. She thought of all the places she could go now. She still needed to learn the more advanced version of it so she had that on hold however. Floating over the hospital, she had a thick smile as she descended down to the ground. That startled Ralph, the security guard who always waited for her to share the morning cup of coffee. Sadly, he spilt it seeing her.

"Priyanka, you were flying!" He said still shaking.

"I know, it feels great! I feel empowered nowadays." Priyanka said being rather chipper.

Ralph was flabbergasted by Priyanka's newfound joy, and she walked in to get to work but not before taking his cup of coffee. Connie, on the other hand, was already abusing her powers for good. She was using her powers to scare the local bullies into never picking on anyone again like any child who gets powers. As for Lars, he was peacefully sleeping with Sadie in his room both soaked into afterglow of intimacy. The two were fighting pretty hard against Malachite and the enemies of last night that the two were a little **_too_** glad to be alive right now.

Their BlackComunicators rang loudly waking them both up to their displeasure.

"It's too early…" Lars said.

"Damn it, Master Ryker." Sadie groaned picking her communicator to find Ryker's calling them for training. "C'mon Lars, we got training."

She got up to get dressed and Lars followed along. The two slipped out the window to avoid Lar's parents and flew for the barn to meet up with Ryker.

"Good your…*sniff* Jeez!" Ryker said taking a step back.

"What?" Sadie said as the other took steps back away from Lars and Sadie.

"You two need a shower. You smell like sex." Amethyst said bluntly. "It's not bad as that little disaster Greg and Rose did with those news reporters."

"Amethyst! Not in front of Steven!" Rose said pointing over at Steven.

The innocent teen was essentially bewildered to what the heck was going on, but that would mean Amethyst would get away with that slip. Nope! He pretty much got his innocence cracked.

"So...you reek after you have sex?" Steven thought as Lapis hosed them down with water.

* * *

After that awkward moment, I worked those two raw. Thanks to being a warper, I pretty much could make a vivid picture of Lars and Sadie's intimate moments (thanks, tumblr!) so I made them wear heavier weights. The person I want to have dirty thoughts about, and all I get are the others damn it! So today was the day, I'd teach them the Kaio-ken. Because they could handle that? Right?

"Today, I will teach you the Kaio-ken!" I said excitedly.

"Um, isn't that a technique that could kill us?!" Lars said rather scared.

"Quit being a bitch, Krillin! This technique could kill you, but I'm not telling you to use Kaio-ken times twenty. So go ahead and take the weights off." I said taking off my own weights.

Lars, Sadie, and Steven did the same as I gestured to the Gems to join us.

"This is a technique that multiple species can learn, it'll be difficult to learn but doable." I said to them. "Just calm your minds to focus your energy. It'll increase the ki in you all for a heartbeat, but be careful using it."

We all took a breath, and I went first. Tightening my grip, I honed in my ki.

"Kaio-ken!" I screeched as my ki glowed crimson.

My muscle mass slightly grew and I had the glow. I felt no pain in the x1 state, so I decided to amp it up. I went up to x10 with little pain, but my limit was x30. Any higher and I would have been in complete pain. To my surprise, Steven's limit was x20, Lars' was x3, and Sadie's was x4. The Gems were much more capable in using it due to their structure, leading to them reaching **_fricking times fifty_** except for Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot. The Homeworld Gems couldn't tap into it. While I didn't know if they could perform ki attacks, they could use it to enhance their physical attacks and their weapons. Well there's goes me being the strongest of the group, but I have Zenkai to fix that.

"Looks like I'm stronger than you!" Pearl said to me trying to be superior.

To that, I turn Super and point out that I could stay in this form as long as I wanted (which I decided to actually do considering I need to master this to get to the other states).

"Shit…Super Sayain." Pearl muttered under her breath. "Damn transforming aliens."

So I passed on some more techniques by having my students mimic me after I preform it.

"Here's the Death Beam attack. Remember this is a lethal attack and can possibly much kill a man. So do this, unless it's needed." I said firing a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from my index finger that destroyed the bullseye.

"I don't think it's appropriate to teach Steven lethal attacks." Pearls stated a bit uncomfortable.

"Pearl, we have Gem Monsters regularly attacking, and an organization dedicated to trying to kill us. It's perfectly fine." Rose said assuring, "Steven has good judgement to not kill innocent people."

* * *

The thing is, I noticed they all point from a different finger. Steven with his pointer finger, Sadie fires with her index finger, and Lars fires from his middle finger.

"While not exact, at least you can perform it. Our next technique is a bit of my own creation. I call it the Asshuku kurasshā , or the Compression Crusher." I said focusing my ki into a small ball between my hands. "The trick is containing as much energy as you can into this small ball. Be careful not to blow yourself up."

 ** _BOOM!_**

Lars was on the ground failing to keep it contained, and I just warned them!

"Now, after you compress it, you fire it!" I said chucking mine into the air. "And then trigger the explosion. Now you find your own way to do so whether it'd be your mind or another blast technique."

For me, it was a good glare to have mine blow up which the explosion was rather as large as the barn. Steven actually incorporated his Gem Powers by using his bubble to contain the ball of ki because firing it, with a glow of his Gem, the explosion topped mine.

"Excellent work!" I said with a good clap to which the others joined me.

"At this rate, you might be stronger than us." Rose said laying her hand on Steven's hand.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Sadie shouted firing her own C. Crusher.

It went up, fizzled, and came crashing down somewhere in Beach City. Garnet assured me no one important got hurt.

* * *

Laying in a crater on the beach was Ronaldo Fryman who was just minding his own business. He got the unlucky end by getting clipped by Sadie's attack.

"At least it wasn't my new car." Mr. Fryman grumbled.

"I hate that space bastard…" Ronaldo murmured before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Jeez, Sadie. I guess that's enough…" I said before sensing Connie and Priyanka's ki.

They flew, of course, and both were asking for more training. I know why Connie would want more training, but I had to ask Priyanka why.

"On a regular basis, Connie fights unholy horrors. I, at least, want to be a good parent to do my share!" Priyanka said grabbing me by the collar. "Teach me, Master Ryker!"

The two were already in uniform with Connie going off on how she wears this everywhere. So I blew through with them and got them up to speed. Connie actually impressed and scared me by skipping to Kaio-ken x10 and not completely destroying her body. Pryianka could really only go to 3 and she was older and training like this does strain your body pretty bad. Both could fire Death Beam from their index fingers perfectly and even got the Compression Crusher down pat.

"Lars, Sadie, you could learn those two." I said sheepishly. "So next, we'll spar. We'll go tag team. Steven and Connie, you'll fight me…and…"

Garnet interrupted saying she wanted to be my partner to aid in the training. It's funny that I was almost going to suggest Rose. As we all got into position, Pearl was our referee.

"Pay attention, because I'm about to school you two!" I said letting my ki flare.

"No holding back!" Connie said getting into position.

"This is gonna be fun!" Steven said excitedly taking an offensive stance.

"Remember I see all the ways that could end." Garnet said summoning her gauntlets. "It won't be easy to beat me."

We sound like this is was a fighting game and Amethyst even shouted "FIGHT!" Even my BlackTab started playing a song as we got into the fight.

* * *

 ** _( Ryker and Garnet vs Steven and Connie / BGM: Dragon Ball (Z) Kai : Training Time )_**

Ryker charged for Connie and went for a high jump kick to which Connie caught throwing the warper in Garnet's directions who was already going for clashing with Steven. However, Garnet had to catch him which led to Steven giving the two a face full of a full power energy wave sending me both to the ground.

"Damn, that hurt." Ryker said getting up. "But I'm no pushover!"

Ryker vanished and Garnet took to firing her gauntlets after Steven. Steven summoned his bubble to shield him from Garnet's left fist, but he didn't expect Garnet to run up, and grab her right fist to smash open his bubble leaving him to get clipped by her left fist. Ryker reappear behind to deliver a fierce kick to Connie's back sending her into the air before handing her a double axe-handle sending her crashing into Steven. Connie was actually struggling to get up.

"Ryker, don't let your guard down!" Garnet warned.

Steven vanished and zipped up to Ryker giving the teacher a well timed haymaker. Ryker returned a favor with a ki blast to Steven's face. Connie got up once again and eyed Garnet down before looking over Ryker. Garnet was ready to fight Connie, but instead Connie zipped up to help Steven in his clash with Ryker.

"You two are such a cute battle couple!" Ryker gushed as he traded blows with his two students in the air.

"Yeah, thanks!" Connie said before Ryker took their hands to throw them both down into the ground.

Both were pretty peeved he just did that, and Connie was the first to scramble up.

"I'll give to you, you're resilient. Your determination to prove your strength is incredible." Ryker mused descending to the ground. "But I wonder if you still have more potential to show."

"I'll show you potential!" Connie/Steven screeched cupping their hands as the two emitting a glowing pink light.

In the heat the moment, the two had fused into Stevonnie raising Ryker's concern. Lars had his jaw on the ground, and thankfully Priyanka was not around to see. Apparently, Ryker would learn later she had to zip back to hospital.

"Kaio-ken times te….no thirty!" Stevonnie shouted before being enveloped in crimson aura.

Her muscle mass increased and before Ryker knew it, he was socked right into the air before being on the receiving end of a double kick them sending further up into the air. Stevonnie flies up into the air around him and delivered a hook punch him down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage on Ryker's end. Garnet was soon actually off-guard by Stevonnie driving a knee into her stomach and punched into Ryker who was still getting up. As the two got back up, Stevonnie's Kaio-ken ended. She was obviously draining from using it.

"That Kaio-ken might have strong, but you'll still need training to minimize it's pain." Ryker said breathing heavily.

"Ryker, heal yourself. Let me take on Stevonnie, you'll tire out if you go on." Garnet said getting front of me.

Ryker got a Senzu Bean before chucking a Senzu for Stevonnie. Zenkai was kicking in for Ryker as his body pumped up and he rushed in to take on Stevonnie with Garnet. In the end, Ryker and Garnet had won, but only because Ryker had to chop Stevonnie's neck to render her unconsciousness. With Steven and Connie had separated and were given cheers. And his tablet had ceased playing music.

"You were both amazing. You give a run for my money." Ryker said to them before turning to Lars and Sadie. "You two are up. However, I'll let Amethyst and Rose be your opponent. Try not to kill them."

"Of course, Ryker!" Amethyst said with a sneer. "I promise not to be too rough on the two of them."

Amethyst's demure sneer didn't help at all for the two of them. Ryker found a message from Priyanka that she had to run back to the hospital and she's stuck there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lars and Sadie put up a heck of a fight, managed to put Amethyst in a corner, but Rose trumped them both. It was already afternoon, so I treated everyone to lunch at Fish Stew Pizza. By then, I had changed into my Death Battle hoodie, black jeans, and plain white sneakers. Garnet returned to her Full Metal Look ((see chapter 3)) except the color reversed. Everyone else had their canon outfits back on except for Connie. Lunch was a fun affair as Kofi and his family watched me stuff pizza after pizza down my gullet.

"Boy, you going to eat out my entire restaurant!" He complained.

I handed him extra money and said, "Then allow me to cover you buying more ingredients and while you're at it, buy new stoves and a flat screen TV to put in here."

Kofi looked at up like I was crazy only to snatch the money to go out shopping. Jenny immediately swooped at me arms around my shoulders. I actually get attention from a woman for once!

"Hey Mr. Bushido. Doing anything later today?" She said flirtatiously to me. "Maybe I could show you the hotspots in town?"

She was hitting on me! Finally, years of awkward schooling paid off. I was attracting females! I didn't know what to say but before I could say anything, Garnet slammed my face into the pizza. I didn't know what just happened.

"He's busy." Garnet said to her fiercely.

* * *

In the mindscape, Ruby and Sapphire were completely red-faced over what they just did. Ruby was insistent about that, and Sapphire was blushing over this.

"As much as I didn't want to do that, I kind of want to see if Ryker will go beyond his crush for her." Sapphire said to her.

"I was just going on instinct…for some reason." Ruby said completely confused.

Everyone was wondering why the hell Garnet slammed Ryker's face into the pizza. Ryker wiping off the pizza grease and walked over to the bathroom to clean up.

"Yeesh, what's your deal?" Jenny asked crossing her arms.

Ryker had come out of the bathroom in a new outfit due to his hoodie being soiled by pizza sauce. He now wore an opened black shirt with a Crystal Gem insignia on the right shoulder, black trousers, and the same white sneakers.

"Pizza sauce got everywhere…had to change." He remarked. "At least, it wasn't my favorite hoodie."

"Well that's an improvement." Jenny slyly remarked. "But when you got time, drop by. Oh, and here's something for the hero."

Everything seemed to just stop for Ryker as Jenny pulled in for a surprise kiss leaving a stunned Ryker and Garnet looking like she was beat the black off of her.

~~~~~(The only time I will ever have a cutaway gag)~~~~~

 _Cut to a scene where a now white Jenny is being hauled off to the hospital. Where the police officer comes up to the medical technician to ask what happened._

 _"What happened?" The officer asked._

 _"Apparently, a young woman made out with a local hero here and his lady friend smacked the black off her." The medic said._

 _"So much for sisterly love." The officer said. "You got the black?"_

 _The medic had a bucket full of it saying, "This all of it….I hope."_

Ryker inwardly was happy but still shaken up. Garnet's fingers dug deep into the table, and everyone else moved to another table. Ryker sat down back to Garnet still dazed.

"I'm getting more attention than I ever did in school…" Ryker remarked sheepishly. "I was the guy that was mostly looked over."

"Jenny, Dad would kill you if hit on him. He's way too old for you." Kiki said putting down another drink for him.

"I'm eighteen…" He said quietly.

"See, he's old enough…." Jenny said.

"Ryker, don't you have canon knowledge you should be researching?" Garnet said with a bit of irritation.

"Right, I should be checking that out!" Ryker said not even catching on to her tone. "So training's over for the day. Train on your own or relax!"

Ryker hurried out the pizza palace to go back to the Beach House with Jasper in tow, but he ran into Ronaldo.

"Hey space bastard, watch where you'r-" Ronaldo said before Jasper threw him into the counter.

Ryker respectfully thanked Jasper to which she insisted she was doing her duty to serve him. Strangely Garnet had no problem with that as the two left…one to serve and another to do his warping duty.

 _So far, new techniques were gained as well as new tension. When will Ryker confront his feelings for the fusion? Does Garnet have an attraction to him? Well Yellow Diamond's plans fire horribly to get everyone killed? Will the United Gem Association become a threat? What the hell are the Love Hina characters doing here?! Find out next time on Steven Universe Blackthorn Season 2!_

* * *

 **Season 1 End**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Let me say, this is probably my longest chapter ever written. 21 pages! I'll be writing smaller episodes next time, either touching on canon or the other plotlines. I want to thank all you for being here to support me! Thanks to all my followers for coming back and all the reviewers for aiding me to help me going. You matter to me! Let's hope to get this a tvTropes page!

Now, I do want to apologize for glossing over the rest of In Too Deep, but I had other plans for the Ruby Force. And also Steven Floats is pointless when Steven can fly with ki…so yeah. As for next season, more surprises, ships, and chaos!

Cheers!

~Yoshi3000

(A/N: Thanksgiving 2016 update! Hope you loving the turkey, my readers and writers. Looking back on this chapter, despite it being my favorite. It did have a ton of errors, and so I fixed it up.)


	7. Announcement! Incoming Editorial p1

**Steven Universe Blackthorned Editorial**

 **Part 1 – Pre – "The Worst Way the Go"**

* * *

 _(Italics means the author's talking)_

 **The author is quietly writing away on his laptop in his office when he turned to face his readers.**

 _Hello readers,_

 _Welcome to the special editorial chapter where I talk plans for Season 2. There will be two parts to this, and the second part will be released after the Worst Way to Go is complete. So let's get started:_

 **~Stopping at Canon Station~**

 _Expect fewer stops from canon due to a couple of factors. One of the major reasons is that I had no idea Jasper was going to essentially be the main antagonist of the season, but it's no issue. Certain episodes will be done similar with some exceptions. Namely,_ _ **Drop Beat Dad**_ _is going to get an alternate story._

 **~Pearl Poll~**

 _On the matter of the Pearl poll, let me say I'm so happy that people came out to vote. I can confirm that I will do a Pearl-centric episode based on the results as the premiere for Season 2! I'll cast my own vote at the end of "The Worst Way to Go"._

 **~Shipping, Shipping, and Shipping~**

 _Oh boy, this one. So far, I've shipped the tar out of Lars and Sadie. Others will get their turn soon enough._

 **~New abilities~**

 _I won't spoil too much other than Peridot will get her canon ability early along with a new power._

 **~Wrap-up~**

 _And that's a wrap, leave your questions on your review for me to answer them on part 2! Or you can ask the cast._

 **The author gestures over to the cast who are all completely nervous. Ryker is having a raw case of the jitters. They all wanted to be the early scripts, but weren't allowed to. The author is about to dismiss them, but he remember something. He turns back to the reader.**

 _Oh right, I almost forget to mention. Some of you are wondering if I have an antagonist to replace Jasper. The answer is possibly. You'll have to read "The Worst Way to Go" to find out however._

 **"Don't forget to keep up with your rampant support! We value each view." Rose said excitedly.**

 **"When are we going to get a page on TvTropes?" Ryker asked with a sigh.**

 _Be patient, my brainchild. A Gem in a Rough didn't get a trope page and that was amazing._

 **"But it was recommended!" Carlotta said annoyed.**

 _…okay, fine. But I will be patient and bide my time to improve my work. Till next time…_

* * *

Part 1 End


	8. Announcement! Incoming Editorial p2

**Steven Universe Blackthorned Editorial**

 **Part 2 – Post – "The Worst Way to Go"**

 _(Italics means the author's talking)_

* * *

The author was packing his bags for college, cheerfully before turning to face the viewers. His mood shifts to a more subdued glee before he spoke.

 _And here we are at the second half of the editorial as promised after the Worst Way to Go is complete. So let's get it going. Since nobody asked questions this time around. I will instead release some facts about the production of Steven Universe Blackthorned._

* * *

 **Did You Know – The Original Ideas**

 _There were early ideas and takes on this story before the final product. For one thing, Ryker was going to be fully human and GemTech would have been his main weapon. Rose and Ryker would have shown up in town by manner of Rose being Ryker's cloak and them helping the Gems fighting a Gem beast. The timeline placement would have different; it was going to be start right before Peridot fully became a Crystal Gem. One of the biggest changes was the tablet for it originally was the reason why it brought Ryker to their world._

* * *

 **The Pearl Poll – The Results**

 _I want to say something beforehand, I was going to vote for both non-smoker Pearl and smoker Pearl but goofed on that so here are the results._

 **You decide, author! (make Pearl a non-smoker as least) – 4 -I voted here-**

 **Have her try to date some people! – 2**

 **Keep Pearl a smoker, it was cool! – 1**

 **Have her get into gaming! – 1**

 **You decide, author! (keep a Pearl smoker, but give her a hobby) – 1**

 _Well I can happily say I have a plan for Pearl. However, I will not retcon her smoking in early chapters for this reason, for one Pearl won't smoke except alone with Ryker. Why? For one thing, they bonded over a smoke so it's only fair. Not don't worry, she'll be a non-smoker…most of the time. As for the others, I plan on satisfying all._

* * *

 **Some personal words…**

The author's mood shifted once again but became very serious as he took a seat and put a serious glare.

 _Now, I have some words for you all. I recently got two reviews but an unknown reviewer. Well that reviewer had the gall to call me out for choosing to moderate unknown reviews for which I say it's my choice. The reviewer calling Ryker a Mary Sue, the whole scenario_ _ **dumb**_ _, and Garnet and Amythest as AFTER THOUGHTS._

 **The author took a deep breath.**

 _I beg to disagree. I admit the Pearl issue is something, but for one, Pearl's thoughts on human are still hypocritical. Ryker's no Mary Sue, the guy pretty much has a crap situation as a reality warper. Even with the tablet, it's not sunshine and rainbows. He also isn't a_ _ **master**_ _swordsman, he's still learning. Him being half-alien is a part of a bigger project. Garnet and Amythest being after-thoughts is certainly not true, as they are essential. Lastly, I downplayed their fourth wall realization because they for one aren't aware of the dark side of the fandom. However, I'm happy to put this review up. Why? Because the only thing to stick it to that reviewer is to get better at what you do._

 _Well thanks for the supports guys and look forward to Season 2!_

The author bows.


	9. Episode 6 : Pearl with a side of Ryker

(The scene begins with the author alone in his office looking a bit twitchy.)

Yoshi3000: Our unknown critic dropped in again. I don't really have much to say. But I had one question to ask you. While I understand the "instantly liked aspect" but it's a bit subverted. If you managed to completely screw with reality and brought back Rose Quartz with you, you'd be considered a hero to the Gems. Secondly, Ryker did have save some people to gain some likability. Thirdly, on Rose, she killed them unintendedly. But we all have to grow the beard, and I got some growing. As for putting the critic's stuff up, I decided to keep one of them off because I really feel it's a repeat of the first.

(The scene shifts five minutes later to the author and Pearl. Both were excited to address the viewers.)

Yoshi3000: Welcome back for another season! Sorry for the delays.

Pearl: You were quite backed up with the other series, are you going to release an editorial for Sekirei Blackthorned?

(Yoshi3000 facepalmed at that)

Yoshi3000: Shit! I didn't even think of it! Well…. maybe I should… But then again, I already updated.

(The door was blasted by a very angry Ace Blackthorned, the protagonist of the still in the works, Dragon Ball Blackthorned.)

Ace: Hey author, when are you going to write my story?! You give Kenji his! Kenji!

Yoshi3000: About that…. (He jumps out the window as Ace chases after him)

(Pearl had no comment and decided to go do the disclaimer. Going to the sound booth manned by Ryker, he gives the go ahead.)

Pearl: The following is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and the canon scenarios belong to Sugar-sempai. Others characters and so forth belong to Akira Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. Yoshi3000 owns the OCs, so please enjoy the official release. How was it, Ryker?

Ryker: Perfect! Oh for you viewers out there, thanks for your time. Let's hope this time, we might get a trope page!

(Karen, the assistant enters with paperwork)

Karen: And the characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company! Sorry, this was last minute.

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 2 – Summer Arc 1**

 **Episode 6: Pearl and Ryker's New Beginnings**

* * *

(A/N: It's good to be back on this! And for those interested, Ryker and Ryder's character designs were completed. Links to them were posted up in my profile. Thanks to all of you who voted, so here's your prize. And because this is a Pearl-centric chapter, Ryker will only do the recap. He'll be back next chapter.)

* * *

 **Just some time ago, I was going to live a normal life as a college student. Now, I'm aiding the Crystal Gems in a fight for the galaxy. I have to admit, it's some change. It wasn't easy. I had to learn as I went along. My parents trained me well but I had to train myself some areas as I fought for my life. Getting the people to tolerate me is another thing, the Gems see me at least a hero for bringing Rose back. I think the townspeople (with the exception of Connie, Lars, Sadie, and Jenny) are secretly terrified of me… I managed to keep Jasper on our side, saving our butts from a crapton of canon issues except for the Rubies. Speaking of canon, there's a lot of it I have to endure and it's never easy. But for now, I was down in the lab with Peridot working on some inventions.**

* * *

Pearl was suffering from the worst possible scenario, boredom. She figured maybe she could hang out with Rose, but she's all over Greg. Steven was out with Connie, Garnet was out practicing her punches on stones, and Amethyst was eating crap out the fridge. Pearl walked up to Steven's bed to find assorted games, but didn't really feel like playing at the moment alone.

"I need to find something to do. I've cleaned up the house, my swords, and did the laundry already. It's moments like these a need a time-waster." Pearl said to herself.

"Hey P, wanna try my tuna fish, peanut butter, and jelly pizza?" Amethyst said offering her a slice.

The sight of it completely disgusted Pearl who was nervously looking for a way for her to get out of this situation. Then she picked up her communicator.

"Wait, my communicator. ( ***puts it up to her ear*)** Yes, Ryker? You want me to come down to the lab! Of course!" Pearl said before rushing out the door.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and continued to eat the pizza herself, and Pearl went down the lab. Peridot was at work upgrading her weaponry, and Pearl noticed Ryker was drawing something. She decided to creep up on him. He was drawing Pearl in one of the racing suits from Mario Kart Wii. Pearl cleared her throat and he fell out of his chair with drawings and schematics fluttering in the air. Pearl caught the one he was drawing.

"Oh hey Pearl, what brings you to my humble lab?" He asked getting up.

"Boredom. This drawing is quite well made." Pearl said scanning the image.

"Thanks, I was working on vehicles for you guys and I was drawing out the last design for your car and bike. It was supposed to be a surprise…" Ryker remarked.

A vehicle interested Pearl sparking new ideas. She was working at working a wench and having her own vehicles to do that would be fun. So Pearl asked if it was ready.

"No. I'm about to upload the design to the computer, program in design, and then activate the computer to assemble it. One it does, it'll be sent to my tablet so I could spawn it." Ryker said. "But it'll take several days or weeks."

Pearl asked how long it would take for just her vehicles to be done first to which Ryker responded with several hours. Pearl sweetly asked the warper if he could do hers first. Now he wanted to design Garnet's first in order to surprise her. However, Pearl insisted that it was important that she got them first. Ryker would have said no, but when Pearl said she'd owe him a favor. Ryker got his tablet, and put it on record.

"Make it five, and you got yourself a deal!" Ryker said cheerfully.

"Um…sure, why not?" Pearl said nervous at what could Ryker have her do.

He immediately plugged in the schematics into the creation software, programmed the features to be given to them, and left the computer to complete the process.

"So what now?" Pearl remarked as the two lit up for a smoke.

"Well since you owe me favors, you can join me and Peridot for some fun." Ryker remarked as Peridot was finishing up upgrades to the PeriCannon.

"Do we really have to invite her?" Peridot said dropping the tweezers she used to mend some wires.

"Yes, we do." Ryker said getting a groan from the Dorito.

"Fine. But she has to look the part." Peridot said putting her material away.

She shapeshifted her lab coat and wear into something a lot more relaxed and casual. Peridot now wore an oversized grey sweater that is slanted to show her black bra strap. She also wore white shorts that are patterned in black. She wears black shoes with white patterns and grey shoelaces.

"Now I feel relaxed." Peridot said confidently.

"Looking good, Peri. I'll change and meet you at the barn." Ryker remarked as Peridot left with the artificial warp pad.

Ryker went off to change leaving Pearl to wonder what's in store for her. Pearl's mind was filled with many ways this could turn out. Most of them good, some of the bad, and a small number are dirty. Pearl mentally slapped herself for even thinking that could happen. She thought of Ryker again. He was of an interesting alien race being so much more durable than any human. She wondered what would Ryker would look like as a woman and after much thought was drooling at the idea. But she practically slapped herself feeling awful for doing that.

Ryker returned now changed in more casual wear. A black t-shirt with her, Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven in chibi form (think Attack of the Light style) on it, grey jeans, and plain black sneakers. His BlackTab still clipped to his belt. He also had a dark green ninja bomber jacket which on the bank had a kanji for Black.

"Aren't you going to change?" Ryker asked in confusion. "We need to hurry for we need not to be late."

"Oh right." Pearl remarked shapeshifting in the yukata she wore earlier.

"Pearl, it's still hot out there." Ryker deadpanned.

"It's comfy to me." She retorted defending her choice.

"Fine, but is it me or do you look curvier?" Ryker thought out loud.

Pearl blushed at that and Ryker facepalmed at his moment of idiocy. So the two headed to the barn where Pearl noticed that Lapis and Jasper were there too, and in casual wear. Lapis was in a backless top, white shorts, and pink sandals. Jasper was wearing white stomach bearing tank top with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs and had orange sandals.

"Why is Pearl here, Master?" Jasper said with a bow.

Lapis couldn't help but snicker at Jasper's fear of him and it made Jasper a bit more tolerable. Ryker explained that she was going to join them. So Pearl was led inside the barn to find comfy seating, video game consoles, and the barn looking like a luxury apartment. Pearl was so confused.

"We sample Earth's media here thanks to Ryker using that tablet of his to make this room." Peridot remarked.

"Can we please play Mortal Kombat again?" Jasper pleaded.

She loved preforming fatalities on the loser and it gave her inspiration to her fighting style. Lapis grimaced at that and suggested watching a movie. Peridot wanted to play Call of Duty to Ryker's dismay.

"Since this is Pearl's first visit here. Let her pick." Ryker insisted.

Pearl took this chance to scan through the library of games and movies unsure of what to pick, but she saw a pile of games in a box marked NWS.

"Ryker, what are these?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Those are **_Nintendo Warp Spark_** _(1)_ games made by reality warpers to play on the "ultimate console", Nintendo Warpspark." Ryker said scratching his head. "I just got that, and I haven't really got into them. They were made by reality warpers calling themselves the Game-Revolution."

Pearl was intrigued by this and looked through the pile before finding one that interested her. It was a game with a bunch of exotic cars racing through the streets.

"Club Underground: Adrenaline Rush" Pearl said reading the title.

"A racing game? Sounds fun!" Ryker said putting the game in.

The game started with logos for Hardcore Rockstar Games, Nintendo EX, and the Game-Revolution company. The game started with the Rider on the Storm song as various cars drive by at high speeds as the title comes up. So the Pearl and Jasper were racing head to head. Lapis was playing the Hydro Thunder arcade machine loving the aquatic race courses. Peridot and Ryker were battling it out in head to head in Pokémon X (Ryker) and Pokémon Y (Peridot).

"So Ryker, with my new outfit on my trainer, does it make her more attractive to you?" Peridot asked mid-battle.

"Peridot, I told you once and I'll tell you again. Only if I was drunk!" Ryker said.

Pearl was driving a 350Z against Jasper's Hummer H1 along the rainy streets of Tokyo, and Pearl had the lead. Being the analytical type, Pearl gained the lead from Jasper who had it for half the race. She had a rush from the speed and badly wanted to actually race in real life. When Pearl crossed the finish line, Jasper was less than pleased.

"Fuck! I was leading through half the race!" Jasper said enraged.

"Want a rematch?" Pearl asked with a chuckle.

"Fine! I'll make you eat those words!" Jasper said as they started another race.

Throughout those races, Pearl kept beating Jasper to the larger gem's frustration. Trash talk spewed out of Jasper's mouth, and Ryker kept trouncing Peridot in their battles.

* * *

Garnet was punching away on the stones on Mask Island. This time wearing an outfit akin to a certain Trainer class. She had just finished pounding some more rocks when her head started to throb and she was pulled into a future vision.

 _Beach City at daybreak was a pleasant time as always. Garnet and Ryker were up on the lighthouse. He was about tell Garnet something important, but before he could say anything, darkness fell upon the land. Garnet couldn't see but she could hear the screams._

 _"Garnet?" Ryker called out._

 _"Ryker…" Garnet responded._

 _"You need to take Steven and run! Hurry!" Ryker screamed out desperately._

 _Garnet still couldn't could not see anything, and then a bright red light shone in her face. In front of her was a group of five people. They were shrouded except for two, a redheaded scarred woman whose eyes were purple and another redhead woman with fox ears and nine tails. The purpled one spoke first,_

 _"So you're what's precious to Ryker?" The scarred one spoke._

 _Garnet took a step back as the fox transformed into a horrific fox beast as it glared at her. Garnet was terrified but stood to fight._

 _"Oh no, you won't be fighting her. You'll be fighting me." A familiar voice said to Garnet._

 _Out of the three shrouded, the voice stepped out, and Garnet couldn't believe who_ _ **she**_ _was. Garnet's shades fell off her face._

 _"No…it can't be…" Garnet remarked._

 _A brief flash of Garnet and the other being run out of town again, but this time the charge was being led by_ _ **her**_ _…._

The vision rubbed the fusion so raw, she split into Ruby and Sapphire who both looked completely mortified. Garnet rarely asked questions, but Ruby was asking them a mile a minute. Sapphire was completely catatonic, the shock being too much her. However, a thought blazed through Sapphire.

 **"That vision was so clear….are they…already here?"**

* * *

After hours of game play, Pearl had unlocked 15 cars and defeated Jasper in their races; 49 to 0. Peridot was happily watching Sailor Moon with Lapis. Ryker was napping until his tablet rang that the vehicles were ready to be spawned. Ryker woke up.

"Hey Pearl, they're ready!" Ryker said getting up to stretch.

Pearl was had beaten Jasper blindfolded, and she excitedly taken it off hearing they are ready. Jasper was channeling enough swears and rage to impress 4chan users. Jasper stormed out to go pound some rocks.

"I'll be seeing you guys in a bit. I'm off to spawn Pearl's new gear." Ryker said to Lapis and Peridot.

"Ok, Peridot and I will continue to watch this." Lapis remarked.

So Ryker and Pearl returned to the Beach City where the two ended up on the road running outside the city. Ryker aimed his tablet to spawned out Pearl's new car. To Pearl's surprise, the car was of exotic class.

The car was combination of hybrid powertrain and Porsche's 'PDK' dual-clutch transmission. A mid-engined two-seater sports car powered by a 4.6 liter V8 engine. Pearl immediately took a peep under the hood and drooled at the specs of the car.

"That engine alone delivers 608 horsepower at 8,500 rpm and 528 of maximum torque alone!" Pearl enthused.

"Introducing the **Porsche 918 Spyder** Blackbolt X! I modified with a number of gadgets, nitrous oxide, and flight capabilities. And yes Pearl, it's fast." Ryker said throwing her the key to which Pearl caught.

Pearl then had a look at the paint job. The car was painted sky blue with Pearl's gem painted on the hood. The body kit and calipers were silver. The rear spoiler was a "Specter" type (for reference, go look up the types of spoilers available in Need for Speed: Most Wanted) painted onyx black. The vinyl on the sides was of ivory white and yellow stars.

"It's beautiful." Pearl stated.

"One thing is missing, you got to give it a name." Ryker said warmly.

Pearl had thought about it for a moment and decided on a name.

"The **Silver Spear**. It fits and it's alliterative." Pearl remarked.

"Well go ahead and take it for a test spin. I'm going to head home and make dinner for Steven. It's already 9 at night." Ryker remarked heading off for the Beach House.

Pearl gazed over her car, but first she realized she needed to wear something a bit special. Using her Black-Communicator, she scanned through the outfits drawn by Ryker. He added new ones to the bunch she noted. After looking through, them, she settled with "Salty Pearl". The outfit put Pearl in a black leather jacket, sky blue tank top with a kanji for "Crystal", black biker jeans with yellow stars running down her right leg, and classic biker boots.

Pearl looked at herself and noticed Ryker drew her a bit curvier than normal. Pearl chuckled at this, and got in the car. The interior was mostly black with sky blue leather trimming. Pearl started up and took off leaving Beach City in the dust. Pearl flipped on the radio to get a rather catchy tone. Pearl would find herself driving into Empire City. The night sky was full of bright lights and the night life was lively. Pearl stopped at a stoplight at a certain intersection and the light flipped green. That didn't stop a group of street racers to zip by and cut off Pearl. She wasn't even mad at all seeing this was an opportune moment.

"Actual street racers! If I follow them, maybe I might get into a race." Pearl said to herself taking off after him. "I should easily to be able to tail them."

And tail them she did, tailing the group until they arrived in an area Pearl wasn't familiar with. This was known as the **Dragon District** , an area where if you wanted to race, this is where you gathered. Pearl was introduced to a plethora of people and various cars. Pearl was inwardly drooling at the sight of the cars, but she soon realized she was being watched. She parked up next to other various supercars, and entered the diner. The **Lapidot** was the diner at all the racers would gather, and everyone looked at Pearl. Nobody said anything, someone ruined the tense moment. Someone approached Pearl giving the gem a welcome to the District. Pearl looked this person over. Pearl thought this black haired young man was a young lady. Didn't help, he was a tall slender Japanese teenager, slender with almost no fat and little to no muscle, and no facial hair. His large, expressive eyes are almost a deep piercing gray. He wore an oversized grey hoodie, jeans, and plain sneakers. His gender neutral voice didn't help (for reference, think Homura's voice from the English dub of Sekirei), and his long hair in a low ponytail.

"Hello. Welcome to the circuit, I'm Tsubasa Yumi." He said with a bow.

One of the racers throw a box of Chinese food at his head, laughing at him for being too nice.

"Shoj, cut it out!" A female voice boomed as she came out the bathroom.

This lady looked a lot like Tsubasa, except she was obviously a woman. She was slender with curvy hips and fairly large breasts (about D sized). She has gray eyes that nearly match the color of her black hair, which extends to her shoulders. Her hair also consists of a white hairclip. She wore a red turtleneck sweater, a short white skirt with a detailed belt, red running shoes, and had an expensive-looking (probably a knock-off) purse.

"I'll make it up to the little shitstain twin of yours, if you suck my…." Shoj remarked before Pearl threw him out of the door.

Shoj got up and wasn't too happy of being shown up. He pulled a switchblade intent on stabbing Pearl. Pearl easily dodged the predictable first two strikes and with a swift chop to his elbow broke his left arm.

"I will have to admit; Ryker's hand-to-hand combat is becoming useful to me at times like these." Pearl thought before saying to Shoj, "Now please apologize."

He spat in her face, and considering the Gem's need to clean, this was a dumb idea. Shoj found himself kicked in the ribs and tossed into the dumpster in the back. Pearl did boost his switchblade and the money from his wallet before returning.

"Thanks for defending, my twin here." The young woman remarked to Pearl, "I'm Akio, Akio Yumi."

"I'm Pearl." Pearl stated.

Pearl noticed there was a small crowd surrounding her car, and Pearl went outside to check. Tsubasa was blushing and Akio obviously saw what that meant.

"You like her, don't you?" Akio teased tussling with Tsubasa's hair.

"Maybe I do." Tsubasa pouted.

The two would follow along outside to see Pearl deal with the crowd. Pearl was basically getting her picture taken by onlookers who seemed very impressed. Then an engine roar silenced then, and in rolled in another car. A mid-engine sports car that considered a legend in the Dragon District. It was considered, "The Unbeatable". This car was the 2013 Koenigsegg Agera R and worthy of the title. The car was painted black with a dragon vinyl on the sides. Stepping out was an older gentleman likely in his middle age, but you couldn't tell with his youthful roguish face. He wore a business suit, plain white, albeit with a bit more of a casual feel. He was accompanied by a young woman wearing a feminine businesswoman look who was distinctly Japanese. The racers immediately bowed out of respect.

"Boss Gerald, Lady Motoko!"

Gerald was a man dedicated to the road, cars, and the speed. Growing up poor, he studied cars to race his way to top dog status. He became known as one of the best street racers all over America and Japan. He was a man who embodied rags to riches. His fiancée, Motoko, was another story. Being only a few years younger than him, **Motoko Aoyama** (2) was from a family of swordsmen and youkai slayers. However, **tragedy in Japan** ( 3) caused her abandon her family hoping to protect them. The guilt plagued her as she escaped to America. Having no real useful skills, she would have pimped out if not for Gerald having a chance meeting with her saving her.

"I see we have a new face." He spoke noting Pearl. "Welcome newbie."

Pearl bowed as he gazed over the car everyone was gawking at.

"I assume that car is yours." Gerald remarked.

Pearl nodded as Tsubasa popped the hood. He had a little experience working on cars and was in disbelief seeing the engine.

"This Porsche has an engine straight out of science fiction. This thing is pumping an extreme amount of electricity." Tsubasa remarked. "Pearl, did you make this? Because this is completely amazing."

Pearl blushed at the compliment, and took credit for it.

"So you built this thing? Can it race?" Motoko asked.

"With this build, it could beat the Agera." Tsubasa bragged bring to Pearl to blush deeper colors.

This brought a wave of gasps and whispers among the crowd.

"That's big talk, Tsubasa." Motoko said crossing her arms. "But I doubt it. What experience does this skinny dipstick have?"

"I played racing games….." Pearl said under her breath bringing laughter from everyone except Tsubasa and Akio.

Pearl was real embarrassed about saying that, but Tsubasa got in Motoko's face and did something brave. Attraction makes you stupid.

He said, "Why don't you put your car on the line then and race? Winner gets the loser's pink slip!"

This brought oohs from the crowd and Pearl was nervous. Akio whispered to her, "I hope that car of yours is replaceable, because if you lose, it's gonna end up in his hands."

Pearl was a little upset, but did appreciate him sticking up for her. Motoko wasn't amused in the slightest, but Gerald accepted the terms. So a race was started, and the route chosen was the Hellbent Horror. This route was chosen for it's turns, twists, and reliance on cars needing high speeds to clear it.

"Don't worry, Pearl. You can win." Tsubasa said being encouraging. "I believe in you."

"Thanks Tsubasa." Pearl said warmly yet dry at the same time.

So while Pearl was led by Gerald to the starting point, Tsubasa and Akio returned to their motel room nearby where the manager was waiting for them.

"Rent's due." She barked at them.

Now the pair were strapped for cash, and it didn't help that Akio was a gambler. Akio was a roadie for various racers doing dirty deeds for them merely to spare her twin from doing any unsavory acts.

"Come on, you know I'm good for it. How about we go up and "talk" about it?" Akio said seductively.

"Sorry, that won't work this time. You've practically fucked every guy and girl on the District." She remarked harshly looking over at her twin. "However, let me have a go at him."

"No! We have a deal! He is not to be touched!" Akio said defensively getting in front of him.

"Well it's either him or the streets." The manager said crossing her arms.

End result was Akio slapping her and leaving the motel with their bags on their back. They were on their way to the starting line. They found Pearl and Gerald on the starting line, cars revved and ready. Tsubasa pulled out a walkie-talkie, and gave it to Pearl.

"It's for us to keep it touch, I can guide you through Hellbent Horror." Tsubasa said backing away from the cars. "Good luck!"

Motoko got in the middle with a white handkerchief in hand.

"Ready! Set! GO!" She screeched throwing it into the car.

Both cars sped off to begin the race that put their pride and their cars on the line. Now both cars with given a GPS attachment to layout the course for them.

"There they go." Tsubasa said to Akio. "Come on, if we hurry, we can get to the finish line."

The twin took off, as for Pearl, she was doing her damnedest to keep up with Gerald.

"This human is good, but I won't give up!" Pearl said driving up to him.

Thankfully, Ryker's mods were allowing Pearl to keep up with Gerald as they drive through the empty highway. Now Gerald didn't have nitrous oxide in the Agera R for it was already too fast to begin with. Pearl flipped on her nitrous oxide to quickly surpass Gerald as they left the highway.

"I might actually regret not putting nitrous in this thing." Gerald remarked. "But giving up ain't in my Indian blood!"

The next sector was through a construction site long near Empire Stadium. Gerald had to resort to some shifty and risky tactics. He cut off the only route out bringing Pearl to a screeching halt.

"You might be skilled, but you aren't slick." He said as he drove into the stadium.

"This is Tsubasa, do you copy?" Tsubasa called from the walkie-talkie.

"This is Pearl. He cut off the only route out of this site, and I'm stuck!" Pearl said panicked.

"Come on! You need to think of something! Look around, and use your head!" Tsubasa said trying to encourage her.

Pearl looked around desperately before noticing the stadium below. She had a crazy idea, and that was usually Amethyst's turf.

Driving past the stadium, Gerald stopped to looked up at the construction site.

"I wonder if she'll g—" Gerald thought before he witnessed something completely impossible.

Pearl had used a ramp to jump out of the construction and land splat in the middle of the stadium all the while screaming, "I GOT A NEED FOR SPEED!"

She drifted out of the stadium and Gerald had desperately sped away in hopes she couldn't catch up. He was wrong. The last section was a drawbridge and it was near the finish line where Tsubasa and the others were now waiting.

"So what are our chances?" Tsubasa asked Akio.

"Well they better be in our favor because I bet the last of our money on Pearl." Akio said to Tsubasa much to his displeasure.

"And you wonder why you have to keep suckin' dick so we could eat and sleep?" Tsubasa said strained.

"I don't mind doing th—hey look it's them!" Akio pointed out as the two speedsters were closing in the bridge.

"Perfect." Motoko said pulling out a walkie-takie. "Hit it, Jimmy!"

On the other end, Jimmy activated the bridge to go up to everyone's surprise. Akio was slowly regretting betting that 50 bucks and Motoko was bragging it up about this being the finale. Gerald was admittedly a bit surprised by this, but Pearl wasn't.

"Kid, I'll give you this! You gave a run for my money, but it ends here!" He said to her jetting ahead of her.

Pearl got behind him and readied herself. Her nitrous oxides had fully recharged, but she was going to use it in one burst. The adrenaline was pumping, and she steeled her eyes forward.

"Tonight, you shall taste loss." She said amplifying her nitrous output to max.

Both cars jumped the bridge, but it was Pearl's Spyder leaping over Gerald's Agera to everybody's shock.

Herds of "Oh shit!" and "Woahs" came out of the crowd as Gerald looked at Pearl who screaming at her lungs full of adrenaline, "Yippe-ki-yay Motherfucker!"

She landed on the other side and drifted past the finish line to a stop to cheers of everyone. Motoko fell to her knees, and Akio snatched her money back out of the lines. Pearl got out of her car to be thrown up into the air and to be asked for autograph and pictures. Tsubasa ran up to her and hugged her.

"You beat him, Pearl! You won!" Tsubasa remarked teary-eyed.

Pearl returned that hug as Gerald pulled up. He got out of the car with a cheerful smile and even laughed at the fact that he lost.

"That was some stunt, jumping over me." He remarked walking up to her.

And so Pearl earned the nickname on the streets as Stuntwoman. Gerald shook her hand and gladly gave up the keys to the Agera. There were plans to celebrate, but Jimmy radioed in about cops. Soon the blares of sirens came closer as the racers started to shatter.

A grey 1991 Dodge Stealth driven by Motoko came up to Gerald as he got in.

"Try not to get caught and I'll see you again, Stuntwoman." He remarked as they took off.

Pearl now had a problem because she couldn't drive two cars out of there. Then Tsubasa scrambled into Pearl's car saying that they needed to go. Pearl looked up at Akio and had another idea. Getting in her car, she threw the Akio the keys to the Agera.

"Get in the car, and follow me!" Pearl said to her.

Akio immediately dived in the Agera and took off with Pearl as the cops swarmed the place. Immediately, the hood for Pearl's car pulled over itself. Having Tsubasa threw the walkie-talkie at Akio, which she caught, Pearl said to get in front of her. Akio got front of her, and Pearl looked over the dashboard.

"I hope there's a weapon system!" Pearl said frantically.

The car activated it's weapon system to which Tsubasa asked why the hell she had weapons loaded into the her.

"Self-defense!" Pearl said trying to play it off.

Pearl looked over the weapons available and went with the EMP grenade which fired out from the back. The cops chasing them didn't expect to get a Green Koopa shell that fired their cars causing them all to crash. One of the cops yelled, "How does Fairheaven and Rockport put up with this shit?!"

Even though they managed to get out of the Empire City, Pearl didn't exactly go back to Beach City. She in no way wanted to get any police to follow her there. So they hid out in Ocean Town, a place long since abandoned and empty. They took shelter in an empty garage.

"Thanks Pearl for loaning me the car and letting us come with you." Akio said getting out stretching her legs.

Tsubasa and Pearl were still the Spyder breathing heavily clearly still in the heat of the moment. Tsubasa was the first to speak.

"You were amazing, Pearl." Tsubasa said gripping his heart.

Pearl look over at him and the two's eyes met. Both had a heated look on their faces and it was Tsubasa who impulsively kissed Pearl. Let's just say, he sparked a firestorm from Pearl as she returned it. For the moment, any thought of Rose burned out of her head as they got more intense.

"Just between us girls, I've never actually gotten this far." Pearl stated.

That's when Tsubasa's blush got redder but from embarrassment. He could have rolled with it, but he opted to be honest with her.

"Um, Pearl. Please don't be upset, but me and Aiko are **fraternal twins**." Tusbasa remarked. "I'm a guy. Was it the hair?"

Pearl was completely caught off-guard by this and looked him over in disbelief. She caught a look at the rather large and obvious bulge proving he really was a guy. Pearl casted her gaze back up his eyes.

"No. It was the soft skin, slender frame, and lack of facial fair." Pearl remarked.

Tsubasa felt defeated about that. A girl he liked and actually sprung for…was into women. He was about to leave, but Pearl stopped him.

"You don't have to leave. Besides, it's actually a good thing because I've been wanting to get my mind off women now that I think of it." Pearl said pulling him back inside. "Besides, I think I can "roll with it"."

Now Aiko was returning back about say she found something, she noticed the Spyder's car windows up and it shaking. Akio's jaw dropped at the sight, but smartly chose not to interrupt.

"Well shit." She thought taking a cigarette to smoke.

* * *

Ryker had eaten his fill of dinner returning to the beach house with Jasper and Steven was off to the barn for late-night gameplay with his Homeworld girls. Jasper was watching over Ryker as he slept. Amethyst was still eating her fill of pizza and she was getting sick from it.

"Hey Jazz, want another slice?" Amethyst offered feeling sick in her stomach.

"I'll have five more slices of that marshmallow and chocolate pizza." Jasper responded as Amethyst prepared them.

Right then, Garnet returned from training with a stoic look hiding her worry. Garnet snatched one of those pizza slices for Jasper. Jasper would have been mad, but she didn't want her master to stir. Then Garnet scooped up the sleeping warper, his BlackTab grew metallic limbs climbing off the table to attach itself to Ryker's belt.

"What are you doing with him?" Jasper said getting defensive.

"Calm down, Jasper. I need to borrow him." Garnet said walking with the sleeping Ryker leaping up to the lighthouse.

Jasper dare not follow and because she was wanting to try those slices. Up on the fence, Garnet gently shook him awake. Ryker, of course, though he was dreaming. He already did due to dreaming of mundane things. He didn't question waking up here.

"We need to talk." Garnet remarked taking off her shades.

Now Ryker tensed at this, for he knows damn well she never takes them off unless it's dead serious. Ryker could see actual panic, fair, and worry in each eye. Garnet slowly spilled the details on her future vision. Ryker was terrified about this mysterious red head.

"But the worst part is…I saw the three shrouded figure's faces." Garnet said fearful. "It was…it was…Rose's face."

Ryker's eyes widened as Garnet choked sobs at the thought of their leader trying to kill them. Ryker did something bold, and pulled her into a hug.

"I hate to be blunt, but the multiverse ain't all good. Like the yin and the yang, there are is good and there is evil. There are bound to be evil incarnations of Rose, you, and everyone else. Hell, we have one with Ronaldo. Only he's still too pathetic to be taken seriously." Ryker said trying to ease the situation.

Garnet had to chuckle at last and their eyes meet for a moment.

"Hey Ryker, in my vision, you said there was something important you had to tell me." She said to his before turning serious, "Spill."

If anything, Ryker broke into a sweat for he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but was terrified at the thought of making it awkward for the G Squad. He didn't want to make it hostile for Steven to fix. As much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't do that. But then, he did speak.

"Garnet, I do want to tell you. But I can't do that…if I do tell you, then I risk our friendship." Ryker said panicked gazing up at stars while thinking, _"Garnet. While I long to tell you that I have feelings for you. That you drive me to get stronger. That your personality is what me swoon for you. That I'd battle through the Diamonds for you. I don't know if you'll understand how I think of you. I always thought you were a_ _ **symbolic Gem child**_ _creating of the love those two share._ _ **I do love you, Garnet, but I don't mind if you're not willing to waste time on someone like me**_ _."_

"Let me stop you right there. Ryker, there's something I need to confess." Garnet remarked. "Firstly, my future vision was functioning so I saw what you were thinking in the scenario you tell me that instead of hiding it your thoughts. Secondly…. I think I have somehow developed…feelings for you as well."

"Oh that's nice…..wait WHAT?!" Ryker said completely surprised out by this development.

Ryker thought that being near her, her future vision would fizzle out. Well he was half-right, it could have but Ryker has no control over it because he was doing it unintentionally. Ryker was speechless having no idea what to say.

"I might have acted in jealously when the pizza girl was hitting on you." Garnet said clearly embarrassed.

Garnet then punched Ryker in the shoulder to assure him that this wasn't a dream or an illusion.

"Well then, there's one I need to do." Ryker said turning to Garnet with his hair covering his eyes briefly.

Before Garnet could say anything, he pulled her out a surprise kiss. Ironically, Sapphire knew this but didn't say anything about it. When he pulled away, he remarked, "I wanted to pay you back for that party and then some."

"So this is the start of a relationship." Garnet said crossing her arms.

"What are we going to say to the others?" Ryker remarked.

"The answer is simple, Ry. Ruby and Sapphire have each other, and you have me. Simple, to the point, and straightforward." Garnet said to him. "By the way, speaking of that party, the morning after, I had a look at your Tumblr feed."

Ryker immediately blushed beet red saying, "Before you get mad, if I knew that the multiverse existed, I wouldn't have liked certain things."

Ryker was shushed by Garnet who remarked that she only looked at some of theories. In the mindscape, Ruby and Sapphire were talking.

"I can't believe what Garnet is doing, and that we're cool with this." Ruby said still in disbelief.

"Look at the bright side, we stay together and Garnet's got someone." Sapphire remarked kissing Ruby's cheek.

"But what about if we unfuse?" Ruby asked her partner.

"A visit from mother and mother dearest." Sapphire said with a shrug.

"Ok. Let's see how this will go." Ruby remarked. "Can your vision tell us on how long it'll last?"

Sapphire tried, but got zilch saying, "I can't. It's a blank. I see we're running blind into this one."

So at the end of this night, two new pairs arose from completely impossible odds. But hey, love is an unexpected and expected thing at times.

* * *

Overlooking Empire City, stood Gerald in his penthouse with Motoko. He was looking down at the city, and Motoko came up to him fresh from a shower in a bathrobe.

"What's eating you?" She said worriedly.

"This city. The police presence has gotten too high for my liking. At least, Stuntwoman escaped." He remarked with steel gaze on the city.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Before the tracker died, I got a hit on the location our racer got the Agera to. Right now, it's somewhere in Delmarva." Motoko said getting to her computer. "From what I've pulled up, the place has a ridiculously low crime rate despite its small police force. The last crime committed there was 100 years ago."

That caught his interest and he asked if there were any possible places he could set up shop there. Motoko kept looking until she found something.

"Gerald, there's an abandoned town not far from Beach City. It's called Ocean Town and it's perfect for you to set up shop. But you'd need to be mayor." Motoko said to him.

He walked up to her sliding his hands on her shoulders and said, "So how you feel about living near the water?"

Motoko chuckled saying, "That'd be nice."

"Then it's settled." Gerald said kissing her cheek. "It'll be perfect to test the second Agera."

Motoko was surprised by this and asked how he obtained it.

"Some **crazy gaijin girl** (4) from Hinata City sold it to me, said she needed the money for organization or something. I don't remember her name, but she had that crazy look in her eye. She had a bunch of turtles deliver it." Gerald recalled. "Now darling, I need to go make some calls to arrange this."

Gerald hurried out of the door, and Motoko collapsed into the bed. She left Hinata City to escape them and was hoping that wasn't Su who sold it to him. She didn't want to about them…they were dead to her. They didn't where she was….did they?

* * *

Morning arrived as Ryker made his way down to the lab in a really chipper mood. Once down there, he greeted Peridot more warmly than usual, and got to work on the rest of the cars. Peridot was left wondering what happened to him. Outside, the cool kids were out enjoying the morning sun in Jenny's car.

"Man, what a morning." Buck Dewey said. "So glad, I got up early."

"It's a shame there's no monster fight." Sour Cream remarked.

Before Jenny could say anything, Pearl and Akio rode into town and the cool kids' jaws hit the ground.

"Is that…the Agera R?!" Buck said breathing heavily.

They watched the two cars enter the warehouse, and they wanted to follow them. Creeping into the warehouse, they saw Pearl come out the Spyder. Using her communicator, she called Ryker. The cool kids couldn't hear what was said, but they watched as the floor shook opening a hatch downward to the lab. The cool kids watch as the Agera drove down with the Spyder. The hatched closed leaving the teens to wonder what's down there. But they didn't dole on it for long, for a new TubeTube made them forget about it pretty quickly. Down at the lab, Ryker couldn't believe Pearl rolled in with an Agera with her.

"Pearl, how did you?" Ryker asked sputtering.

"I used the car for the street race and won the Agera from this top dog. I want you to have it because if it wasn't for you, I'd be bored out of my skull." Pearl said dropping the keys in his hand.

Akio and Tsubasa smartly slipped into the elevator up to the surface level to wait for Pearl.

"Now can you get my car cleaned up for me please. I'd do it, but I need to check on Steven." Pearl said hugging Ryker before heading off with Akio and Tsubasa.

Ryker was at least glad his car won the race, and plus he had an Agera now! As he opened Pearl's car, he got a whiff and saw stains that all too familiar.

"No….Pearl did not…" Ryker said before bolting out the lab asking Peridot to handle it.

Peridot's reaction to seeing the mess in the Spyder, "Dear Diamonds, it's everywhere!"

Pearl had returned to the beach house with Akio and Tsubasa to find everyone sans Ryker and Peridot there.

"Morning, Pearl." Rose said before catching a whiff of the after smell.

Now the other gems were silent, Steven channeled Garnet in being blunt.

"Pearl, did you have—" Steven said before Ryker jumped through the window.

He stormed up to Pearl and said, "What the hell did you do the interior? It not only reeks of sex, but there's man sauce everywhere!"

"Oh that. I was getting to know my new human boyfriend a lot better." Pearl said his arm around Tsubasa. "I've found them more interesting than I realize."

"Oh ok, I completely—wait WHAT?! Boyfriend…. **BOYFRIEND?!** " Ryker said in pure shock.

The Crystal Gems stared at Pearl in disbelief, except for Rose who was happy Pearl found someone. Ryker foamed at the mouth, Amethyst raised her fist in the air cheering for Pearl, poor Steven lost more of his innocence, and Lapis was confused. Then Garnet spoke next.

"Since we're revealing things, I should tell you all now. Ryker and I are a thing." Garnet said flatly. "Deal with it."

They were all speechless and Steven was about ask a question Garnet shushed him saying, " **No, Steven, we did not have sex.** "

* * *

 ** _With the rise of two new ships, how will the team handle this new predicament? Will the relationships last? Will Amethyst be doomed to be forever alone? What's going to become to Tsubasa and Aiko? What about Gerald, will he show up again? Will the shippers want to strangle the author for doing this? Find out next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned!_**

* * *

 **(A/N: Before you review, allow me to say, yes, I planned this for a long time. I had plans to make a Pearl a street racer when I saw it was up to me to choose. I also had plans to pair Garnet with Ryker, but I think the hints were obvious. As for Pearl and Tsubasa, that's another story for the editorial. Spent the Labor Day weekend writing this, and it was a trip to write! Might be the second longest chapter for the show so far. So here's to Season 2!)**

 **(10/24/16 - Edit. Cleaned it up, uncensored some words, and fixed some words)**

 **(10/9/17 – Edit no.2 Sloppy fixed and incoherent sentences fixed.)**

 **1 – The Nintendo Warp Spark came to me while looking at the votes for the Pearl Poll, I figured reality warpers would make their own game systems and games. Their censorship would be less strict, of course.**

 **2 and 3 – That Motoko is the same one from "The Worst Way to Go".**

 **4 – You know who is it? ^w^ That's if did read "The Worst Way to Go"**


	10. Episode 7 : Filler Fillet

(The author is in his office looking relaxed)

Yoshi3000: I have to admit; ten chapters is an accomplishment. Then again, I shouldn't count the editorials. But it doesn't matter, right now.

(The scene cuts to the sound booth where Akio and Garnet are inside. The author comes to the control.)

Yoshi3000: Now for the disclaimer.

Akio: The follow is a….what do we have to do this? You've been this seven times already.

Yoshi3000: One, it's for legal reasons, and two, it's so we don't get sued.

Akio: Can't we skip to th—(Garnet knocked her out)

Garnet: **This is a fan based take. By know you should know what characters belong to who. Author here, owns the OCs. Please review, share, and follow. Also, support Sugar-sempai.**

(Garnet leaves a stunned author only for Karen to give him some news)

Yoshi3000: **Canon did what?!**

* * *

Steven Universe Blackthorned

 **Season 2 - Summer Arc 2**

 **Episode 7 "Getting the Wind In the Sails of our Ships."**

* * *

(A/N: I'm surprised I got new followers and no reviews wanted me hung for the pairings. Yes, I found out about Mystery Girl. Now normally, I never questioned canon. But I really feel this was a major bad decision. I have nothing against the design (if anything, it's just a hipster.), but why did make her so close to Rose. How is Pearl going to move on if she literally shacks up with a lookalike? In my original take of Episode 6, I was planning to hook Akio up with Pearl instead of Tsubasa. If they were going to give Pearl a woman, fine. But making it look like her lost Lenore, it feels cheap. So this a breather episode to let things develop after the bomb that was the last episode. _Italics refer to events in the video game and anime shown on TV._ )

* * *

The next day after all those revelations, things went on normally for us. Or at least as normal as it could get. Garnet and I lucked out, because I think Pearl having a **BOY** friend was more shocking to them. To me, this could be a good idea. I looked ahead into canon, and let's just say, I was all for Pearl and Tsubasa. Speaking of him, the Gems agreed to let him and Akio stay. Of course, I did my research on them on my own with Garnet. We were on Mask Island where the peace and quiet was perfect for us.

"So anything?" Garnet asked me.

"Well here's their backstories. It's odd I can't get much on their backstories, so I'll have to go on canon knowledge for Akio. Of course, Akio got fired for having sexual misconduct with some college students. A lot of them. Tsubasa's clean on his record. The only things they have are old warrants for the street racing bit." I remarked reading off my BlackTab.

"Ok, so they can stay. I assume you'll find them a place to stay." Garnet said to me with a warm smile.

"I'll ask Mayor Dewey." I responded. "But let's have a drink to celebrate them and us."

I spawned some sake but it was the light stuff for the moment. Before we could drink, my tablet played a familiar ringtone. Garnet immediately that her future vision went fuzzy, and I recognized that song.

Moon White…by Blazo. That tune meant one thing, one of my siblings sent a message and it's urgent.

* * *

((A/N: To all of you readers, I urge you if you're interested in the full context of the measure. Go read "Within the Twilight – Kenji Arc 3". Yes, all the Blackthorns will get this message.))

* * *

I got to my BlackTab to open the message and I had a look of disbelief. Garnet looked at me and said to tell her what was up with the message. So I show her the documents, well at least the one pertaining to my family's heritage.

"That explains so much." Garnet said crossing her arms. "I swear…I've heard of the Endurion race somewhere, but I can't remember."

"Nevertheless, at least I know more of my family bloodline. And I have all the reason to hate the council even more." I remarked getting up. "And as for Akio and Tsubasa, I'll ask if anyone will take them in. If we don't, Pearl might try to keep Tsubasa in her room."

"And I can already see, Pearl will be way to distracted to do her duty." Garnet asked we headed back to the warp pad.

We returned to the Beach House to find Akio and Steven playing video games. Tsubasa was combing his womanly hair. Why? Why do I feel Pearl mistook him for a girl? She probably did, but at least it's not a cheap Rose clone. Garnet kept an eye on Steven while I headed out to deal with the mayor. I was in casual wear this time. A flame red tank top with my school's kanji ( 黒 ) on the front, icy blue shorts with light blue flame pattern on the legs of them, black mid-top sneakers with white ankle socks, and an opened purple unzipped purple windbreaker jacket. BlackTab clipped to the side and I felt completely at side. I still had "Death's Razor" on my back. I walk down the docks minding my own business where Ronaldo ran up to me. Crap…just who I needed to spoil my good mood. However, he ignored me and went off on his way looking panicked. Weird, but I don't really want to give a damn about Ronaldo.

Soon enough, I arrive at the Mayor's home to find the Cool Kids sitting outside not really doing anything.

"Heyyy….Ryker. Miss me?" Jenny said teasingly.

"Sorry Jen, as of yesterday, I'm off the market." I said proudly.

Jenny demanded to know how, but I show them my BlackTab's lock screen. Jenny was shocked but the guys raised a thumbs up. So I went on ahead inside to find Mayor Dewey. Soon enough, I was in his office.

"So Ryker, you can assure me these two newcomers aren't an issue?" Mayor Dewey asked nervously.

"Sure. The only things of issue on their rap sheets is for street racing, but nothing of issue." I said to him.

"So…how's the hot one doing?" Mayor Dewey said referring to Pearl.

I had to tell him Pearl was taken. He took it…mostly well. I would ask Dewey to recommend a place for them, but I remembered something. Something from previous canon. I say my goodbyes to Mayor Dewey, and head back to the temple. Garnet's already waiting for me and wearing "Fitness Fever". I resisted the urge to salivate. With the dark purple yoga pants, and two toned (red and blue) sports bra did little to hide that heavenly abs of hers. But what surprised me was she added some of the bits from the second version. On some of the outfits, I had alt versions with some piercings and tattoos. This was one of them. She had her right ear pierced with an ear weaving pattern of shades of black. Interesting that she had the "α" (Alpha) tattooed on her right shoulder and the "Ω" (Omega) symbol tattooed on her left shoulder. She also had fingerless gloves with a cut open for her gems.

"I knew you'd come, so let's get heading to see Greg." Garnet remarked as we both heading for "It's a Wash".

As we arrived, it was another slow day there so I went to the van doors and opened them. By now, I should know better than NOT to do that. However, I found no coitus, but them listening to Greg's music and a bottle of sake.

"Heyyy…Ryker and Garnet. You should join us for a drink and some smooth listening of Greg's tracks he sampled back in the days of old." Rose said taking another sip of sake.

"Can't, Rose. I need the keys to Greg's storage unit if he still has it." I said a bit envious they got to drink their sake.

"It's empty and it's all yours." Greg said tossing me the key.

He was obviously tipsy but the bottle was mostly full. But I don't really pay that no mind for now, as Garent and I head for U-Stor.

* * *

Within Funland, Onion was out and about doing what he usually did. Lighting fire to it. Thankfully, Lars and Saide saved the park and Mr. Smiley. They never found who did it sadly. Onion is still burning shit to this day.

* * *

We returned to the Beach House to find Pearl, Tsubasa, Steven, Aiko, and Amythest sitting around watching TV.

"What 'cha guys watching?" I asked getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Hebīmetaruarukemisuto" Akio said to us, "And pass me a soda."

"Heavy Metal Alchemist?" I said confused as I toss her a drink.

"It's this cool anime about a badass alchemist with no memory of his past life, a fiery princess, and a foxcoon woman who was a test tube baby traveling around to discover their pasts, fight off monsters, grow together as a group, and stop the mad scientist who is also the foxcoon's mother!" Tsubasa said excitedly. "And the music is completely kick ass!"

"I'm fascinated by this alchemist. A serious no-nonsense genius." Pearl swooned.

"No, the foxcoon is the better character. She uses any weapon she gets and is a street smart brawler." Amethyst roared. "I'd ship her with the princess."

"But the show's been hinting at the alchemist to get with the princess." Steven remarked. "Besides isn't said foxcoon with someone."

"Quiet! I can't hear it!" Tsubasa said trying to watch.

Why does that sound familiar? Well, I'd brood on that, but I really didn't want to. I tell Akio and Tsubasa that a place for them was set up at Greg's storage unit and I give them the key. I figure why not do something with Garnet since everyone is preoccupied. Garnet had the same idea. So we go to the Barn through the Warp Pad. Coming there, I wound up walking in on something. Peridot and Lapis were in a hot tub…naked. The thing I was question was not if Lapidot was happening or not, it was where they got the hot tub from.

"Nice hot tub." Garnet remarked as I got to the Nintendo Warp Spark looking for a game to play.

"Thanks." Lapis said laying back in the water.

"Wait, where's Jasper?" I asked actually concerned.

Jasper was apparently watching the same anime raving about some pairing or something. Finally, I found the game I was looking for.

"Hey Garnet, how would feel about playing a game of survival and combat?" I asked.

"I'm game." Garnet remarked.

The game we were going to play was **Sparkcraft Gaiaverse** which is essentially if you combined Minecraft, Gaia, IMVU and made it twenty times better. This one had virtual reality support as well.

"Well this one is a bit special, you can beam yourself into the game as an avatar." I remarked getting the VR headsets out of the box. "But what I hear, you can even play as another species."

Garnet looked intrigued by this. Peridot turned toward us mad that I didn't say I had a game like this earlier.

"Well one I had to register my Nintendo Warp Spark to play these games, when I managed to do yesterday before I went to bed." I remarked. "You'll get your chance."

I was trying not to stare at Peridot or Lapis, but I think Lapis noticed.

"Something the matter, Ryker? Your eyes are wandering." Lapis asked with a snicker.

Garnet glared at Lapis and I got the game started. I got my headset and Garnet took hers. Soon we materialized into the game. My BlackTab, however, climbed up to the console and connected itself to the console.

* * *

 _Sparkcraft Gaiaverse_

 _Ryker was able to get through the game menu just fine, but Garnet had to pick a species. Apparently, Gems were still being debated on if they should be added as an available species. So Ruby and Sapphire were debating on which one to pick._

 _"I'm torn between Metahuman, Saya-jin, or Neko." Sapphire stated._

 _"I'm all for being a Saya-jin for one reason, Super Saya-jin!" Ruby said excited._

 _"Well then, Saya-jin for the win." Sapphire remarked._

 _So Garnet picked her species and the process to be simulated was unique for her. For once it felt like a complete merge of pieces from Garnet and Sapphire before being bathed in a purple light. Her mind was being transferred and Garnet would have an experience as an organic being._

 _(Mystic Forest)_

 _When Garnet woke up, she had a bit of a headache. She was on a beach near a forest, and Garnet took in her new surroundings. Looking in the water, she gasped at the changes to her appearance. Her black hair was down to her shoulders (think her pilot design). Her three eyes were down to just two with both being purple._

 _"I guess them both being purple is fitting, but where are my shades?" Garnet thought._

 _She gazed to her body to find it looked the same and so was the skin tone. No drastic changes there. She found what she was now wearing to be odd. She was now a plain light blue tight fitting tank top with a blueish-gray skirt. Under it, she found the stock white panties that every anime female wears. She found she had a Saya-jin tail now along with running shoes. She looked over to the right to find Ryker waking up. He was wearing a black t-shirt, cargo pants, and sneakers. He was unchanged other than the outfit._

 _"So Garnet, how do you feeling being an organic?" Ryker remarked getting up._

 _"I have a compulsion to kill, eat, hold you down on the ground, and mate. In that order." Garnet deadpanned to the hybrid._

 _"Garnet, I hope you can control your new instincts." Ryker said to her. "You look great by the way."_

 _"I can control them." Garnet said._

 _"Then why are you ontop of me?" Ryker cooed._

 _Garnet realized she somehow got up on him, and immediately backed up embrassassed and flustered. Ryker laughed it off and got to picking up one of the backpacks next to him. Ryker explained that the backpacks held inventory. Garnet picked up hers to find her gauntlet which she could equip. She found they were attached to her side so she could detach them for battle. Ryker had his sword._

 _"Other than the cash we have thanks to the BlackTab and the weapons, we'll have craft stuff on our own. From this map, there's a city but we'll have to go through this forest." Ryder remarked equipping his sword._

 _"Sounds like a challenge!" Garnet said excited. "Bring it on!"_

 _And two begin their journey through the forest together. Garnet didn't have her future vision, but she told it fitting. More of a challenge, she thought. However, her future vision was replaced with a heightened ki sense. As the two walked into the woods, they had their first encounter in battle. It was a wild dog…. (Hey, Earthbound did it!)_

 _"Garnet, I'm debating we should may…" Ryker said before Garnet took her turn punching the dog into the ground. "Damn, Garnet!"_

 _"I won." She said victoriously._

 ** _Garnet gained 50 exp! Garnet gained 2 Cookies! Garnet also gained an Animal Abuse Charge somewhere!_**

 _"Cookie?" Garnet offered._

 _Ryker took it caught off-guard by the fact she jumped that dog so quickly. It was going to a be an interesting gameplay with her._

* * *

In the "real" world, the gang were watching the season finale of Heavy Metal Alchemist and were pumped for the events to unfold. Jasper had joined them wanting to get in on their snack supply. The final battle had begun and they were on the edge of their seats.

"After all that hardship, Ardin'll finally put that asshole Ace in his place and free Anelia's kingdom from his grasp." Akio said excitedly. "Maybe we'll get an ecchi scene out of this between him and the princess."

"Is perversion all you think of?" Pearl said with an eye roll.

"Says the alien who mistook my twin brother for a girl." Akio responded drinking another beer.

"Shush!" Steven said trying to watch.

 ** _The brave alchemist, Ardin, had backed Ace into a corner with a combo of Earth-type alchemy, Princess Anelia's improving Phoenix flames, and April's energy attacks. Ace's power was fading, and had hold on the kingdom was loosening as the people before returning from stone form._**

 ** _"You have tortured my kingdom long enough." Anelia said rising her hand at him flames ablaze. "Give up!"_**

 ** _Ace looked at the three titans and started to laugh like a madman. This unnerved the three heroes._**

"Oh shit, I think he has something up his sleeve!" Amythest said munching more on the popcorn.

 ** _Ace pulled out a blood rune and spat his blood on the ground. They thought it was a transmutation circle, but they were wrong._**

 ** _"I had an ace in the hole, baby. I've been saving them for the moment you came back. If you think I'm a threat, wait until you meet HER. You, your friends, and your kingdoms will make a great sacrifice!" Ace said with his eyes glowing red._**

 ** _"What?!" Ardin said charging ahead to stop him._**

 ** _However, time seems to freeze for a moment as Ace said the words that would doom this world._**

 ** _" Tenebrae censes, ego te hoc munere et regnum!"_**

 ** _Ardin was sent flying back into the dirt as the clouds started to rain blood. The waters surrounding the kingdom produced dead mermen, mermaids, and dead creatures of the sea. The sky turned black and nightmarish music blared. Out from ground rose a throne with a woman. Despite being a petite woman, she had a fearsome. Her purple hair matched her soulless eyes. Her hellish beasts surround the heroes._**

 ** _"I got them to you, just like you asked." Ace said to her._**

 ** _"After getting your pathetic keister beaten into the dirt. I almost don't want to pay you, but a deal is a deal." She spoke bathing Ace in a dark light._**

 ** _He was transformed into a hellspawn with a more muscular body, fangs, horns, and draconic wings to boot. Then she turned to the three heroes._**

 ** _"I am the Dark Master, and you will fall to me." She said rising from her throne._**

 ** _"Like hell we will!" The three heroes shouted._**

 ** _There was a fight between the Dark Beasts, the hellspawn Ace, and our heroes. While Anelia had burned Ace to death with pure flames, the Dark Master had stepped off her throne._**

 ** _"Enough games…you three are strong, but not enough to stop me!" She boomed._**

 ** _The Dark Master was wrong as she got roasted by a combination of April's ki attacks, Anelia's full-power flames, and Ardin's shock gloves. She was regretting telling the fool Ace to use her as a last resort, but she had an idea._**

 ** _"I admit…you are stronger than I anticipated. But I still had the upper hand here." She stated with a haughty laugh._**

 ** _"Well then, I'll just break that hand!" April roared._**

"She so savage!" Amethyst cheered.

 ** _The battered Dark Master got up and shouted, "Tenebris eieci te!" Her hands glowed with two orbs as she shot the ground beneath the three heroes. "Too late, I already won! Kurai jikan-tekina yugami!"_**

 ** _The ground tore into a portal sucking our three heroes into it and the episode ends with a fade to black along with the three heroes' bloodcurdling screams._**

When the episode ended, Pearl and Tsubasa were holding each other terrified by what they just saw. Jasper was agape, Amethyst was crying, and Steven's innocence took another shot.

"When's the next season?" Aiko asked nonchalantly.

Pearl checked her communicator and said, "Fall this year…"

"What the hell was going on in that writer's head?" Tsubasa asked shaken. "He had to be on drugs to see all that imagery."

"The Dark Master was such a cheap bitch! She sent them into who knows where?" Jasper shouted.

"They foreshadowed it." Tsubasa said. "Back in episode 3, we saw a Dark Beast watching them, but we didn't know that yet."

"Either way, I thought it was a great piece of entertainment." Pearl stated.

"And we're out of snacks!" Tsubasa said picking up the empty bowl. "I'll go down to the Big Donut, and get some more."

Tsubasa left with Pearl in tow. As they took that seemingly long walk in silence, Tsubasa broke it.

"I never thought I'd find happiness like this." Tsubasa said wistfully.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"Well, it's been rough until I met you. I'd never thought I'd see the day when my sis would have to stop sucking off the racers just for us to eat." Tsubasa said bluntly.

Pearl was caught off-guard by his bluntness, but ask what led to that happening.

"Let's get a cold one and I'll tell you." Tsubasa remarked. "Because hearing my story will make you want to drink."

After gaining the snacks and a six pack of liquor, Pearl took Tusbasa to her tree to tell his story. Tsubasa took a seat on the ground.

"Despite us being twins, I was always seen as the younger sibling to watch over. When our parents passed, Akio stepped up. However, she has problems of her own." Tsubasa asked. "One being her immense perversion."

"Noted. What's the other?" Pearl said taking a sip of her beer.

"She's a prodigy. An insanely intelligent prodigy. She got a scholarship to the local college and got her master's before hitting twenty-five. But…. despite her being a genius, she's empty." Tsubasa said grimly. "She hates her life and she's full of self-loathing."

Pearl could relate on some level with Akio and Tsubasa went on.

"Doesn't help my twin is a nymphomaniac who fucks her students, a gambler who blows cash down the toilet most of the time, and is basically a womanchild!" Tsubasa fumed drinking two more beers.

"So you had to be…the adult?" Pearl asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Pretty much. I had to work my ass off to cover the debts." Tsubasa confessed. "But life was ok. My sister's borderline depression was tolerable, and I even got a girlfriend in a hair stylist. Her name was Kyanna Delrio."

Tsubasa pulled out an old photo from his wallet of him and a very busty young lady. Pearl blushed bright blue at her size, but looked up to Tsubasa who looked defeated holding the photo.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"He and She showed up, a pair of twins who were students at the university started ruining life for me. I called them the Protag Twins. For one thing, the girl stole my girlfriend away from me. She and his brother fucked her and sent me a picture just to mock me. Then they filled up the bedposts, practically bedding nearly every woman around me. They even got my sister, and had the balls to do that in my room! They stringed along nearly ten women and got away with it! In the end, the guy married Beli and he's still screwing around. Worst part of it, when I told Beli, she was okay with it!" Tsubasa raged. "But it's what they did to my sister."

Tsubasa took another beer to down and continued on.

"When Beli told him, what I tried to do. He wasn't very happy. So he ratted out that my sister was screwing the students, or it was the sister. Either way, Akio was out of her job. The twins are the reason we left the city. Ever since, Akio and I bounced from town and town. Akio's gambling would always be the reason, we had to skip town. That was until we got mixed up in Gerald's street racing circuits. Basically, she became a roadie which equates to being a sex toy for the driver. We'd move on with them, always under danger, risk of arrest, or the risk of being screwed out of our money. That was life….until now." Tsubasa said finishing off his third beer.

Pearl was a bit teary-eyed about Tsubasa's torrid past, and he wiped her tears away.

"Tsubasa…I could relate on a small level. Being a part of the Rebellion was no cakewalk." Pearl remarked.

She delved into her own past and the two had a bit of the understanding. Both were screwed out of things and now had each other.

"So what happened to that old girlfriend of you?" Pearl asked him.

"Right now, she's working at that Protag twins' company, HunieCam Studios, as a camgirl. It's sad…she wanted to be an actress. She and most of the others the Protags dated are there at the studio alongs with some newcomers. Except for Audrey…" Tsubasa said with a sigh. "She hung herself finding out he was marrying Beli."

"Ouch." Pearl stated.

"Either way, I can forget my past because I have a new future. A better future! Yeah, my sis might be a depressed nympho who will probably screw the town's men and women. Yes, I can't go back to my hometown. But who cares? I have a new home and I have you." Tsubasa said with hope brimming in his eyes.

The two shared a brief kiss for the moment and they might have went further had they not had to bring in the snacks.

* * *

 _Sparkcraft Gaiaverse - With the town of_ _Sunfury_

 _Garnet and I had arrived with the town of Sunfury after mostly fending against wild dogs (which mostly Garnet beat up). What surprised Garnet were the towering building and mix-mash of people. There were people of all races, shapes, and sizes. Several looked a lot like her to which Ryker explained that are people who create completely new looks or cosplay as famous characters instead of going off their real appearance. So the two ended up entering a bar. Garnet noticed a young man having a buxom ebony woman on a leash and in something less than what Leia would wear._

 _"How depraved." Garnet muttered to herself as they took their seats._

 _The two had a fun time drinking and exploring the sights of the city. With eating out at a buffet, fighting people in the streets, and trying bull riding. At sunset, the two were on the roof of the huge hospital in town._

 _"This town is so vibrant. Thanks for the experience, Ryker. You'd make it a good one." Garnet remarked._

 _"Heh, but we should probably log out by now. Don't want to be here when the Purge starts." Ryker stated as Ryker pulled up the main menu to save their progress._

 _"Wait, wha-" Garnet said before the two were beamed out of the game._

* * *

The two were back and Garnet was back to being a Gem. Ruby and Sapphire felt one-ness for the moment but happy to be back again. However, the two would definitely would have to deal with a third mind...but that was soon to come.

"You two did great. I must admit that the permaf—I mean, Garnet, showed me had organic being had a strong compulsion to mate." Peridot said getting out of the hot tub to get a towel.

Garnet realized that they were watching them on the TV and it didn't help that Lapis was sniggering at her. So a rocket fist connected with Lapis's laughing face causing Lapis to fall unconscious into the water.

"She'll be fine….just a black eye and a broken nose." Garnet mused as Ryker and Garnet left for the Beach House.

Peridot got to comforting Lapis concerned for her friend, but glad she wasn't hit.

* * *

I was really glad that Garnet enjoyed her experience in the virtual game with me. Even insisted we bring some friends for some adventures there when we get the chance. As we arrived in back at the house, I'm surprised to see Jasper, Amethyst, Steven, and Akio arguing…over shipping for some show. I cleared my throat to end it.

"Hey it's late, and Steven needs sleep. He, and by extension we, have things to do tomorrow." I remarked.

Right then and there, Pearl returned with Tsubasa both teary-eyed. I don't even ask what happened. I was wanted peace and quiet to sleep. So everyone leaves for their rooms, and I crash on the couch. I had canon to deal with….and I wanted to at least be rested for it. However, my mistake was merely worrying about canon.

* * *

Elsewhere, an old face was soon on his way to Beach City. He escaped from a place many would call "hell". However, he didn't escape unscathed and he knew he had little time left. He only continued to work with an old company he hated just to get to Beach City with funding. He hated the product he was selling, but he needed the cash so maybe someone could help him. As he prepared to ride the ginormous tour bus, he looked down at the photo he'd been staring of a young boy resembling him.

"Jeez, I really screwed up, didn't I?" He told himself.

* * *

 **(A/N: Ten chapters! This was originally going to be a two-in-one chapter, but I opted out. The next one is definitely the canon episodes done by yours truly. I will definitely have to watch more SU. Here's to ten chapters and more where that came from! Also the "anime" scene is a big shout-out to some old friends of mine who I wouldn't strive to be a good writer without. Also count the references within the gaming scenes and the anime scenes, because I bet you can't find them all : )**


	11. Episode 8 : Drop Beat Dad

**(The author is in his office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: I was going to update Sekirei, until I realized that Steven Universe Blackthorned had not received an update this October 2016. With the month nearly over, I decided to update it. So let's do this! Happy Halloween if you celebrate it or whatnot.**

 **(The scene cuts to Vidalia in the recording booth and Onion at the controls.)**

 **(Onions tells her to go)**

 **Vidalia: The following is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this! That it?**

 **Onion (now speaking with Abridged!Popo voice): You forget the characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. Now I must show you the pecking order!**

 **Vidalia: Shit….**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 2 – Summer Arc 3**

* * *

 **Episode 8 "Drop A Dying Dad" (An AU of Drop Beat Dad)**

* * *

 **(A/N: Like I said, I'm changing the story for this one. Marty will be handled differently as well. Why? Two reasons, one I wasn't satisfied with Marty at all. And two, it's setting up for future events. Ryker is going to have to deal with issues concerning his violation of canon soon.)**

* * *

Marty was a man of ill repute among the people he knew. Nobody wanted him except possibly one person. Even then, he was doubting Sour Cream wanted to even see him again. Marty had done shady dealings to get where he was. He only had one regret and it was his descent to "Hell". That "Hell" was the United Gem Association. Something happened to him there, something that changed him. He reflected on his choices and realized he had it coming after all what he had done. Fate would kind to him as thanks to Ryker, the UGA had to flee the States. Despite the crackdown on UGA, he could escape and steal the files on him. However, he would discover a horrible secret. Now he wanted to at least fix some mistakes of his. He still had that check for Greg and he was doing to deliver it. Guacola didn't even notice he was gone for weeks when the company told him he was to go advertise down in Delmarva. When he heard, it was Beach City, he signed for it. But, he had no intention of selling that stuff. He had other plans.

* * *

I had completely forgot about canon, because I wasn't at the car wash with Steven and Greg. I was tending to myself and Garnet by sitting out in the sun relaxing. Garnet had worn a simple purple bikini that I could gaze it for hours. Too bad, Pearl and Tsubasa were loud with their constant sex. Along with doing that, in public and not too far away from us!

"If I wanted to see Pearl getting fucked, I'd go to Tumblr." I muttered to myself.

"Still, Pearl is getting more and more accustomed with humans." Garnet said with a chuckle. "She can't get enough of him."

"No matter Rose was so into this, it's so…addicting." Pearl said panting and in between Tsubasa's thrusts.

And now I had the thought Pearl, Rose, and Tsubasa in a threeway. Damn it! I'll have to draw it out of my mind and Garnet gazing over at me.

"Ryker, think of me instead." Garnet said stoically.

I tried that and now instead of Tsubasa, Rose, and Pearl it was me, Garnet, and Rose. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"That's better." Garnet said with a smirk. "And I do want to see the drawing."

She knew what I was thinking about…I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad one. Thankfully, they stopped when Amethyst screamed she was going to light a bottle of cooking oil on fire to make a rocket off the roof. Tsubasa had to hurriedly pull off his shorts and Pearl fazed back her outfits jumping up there to stop her.

"By the way, there's some tour bus on it's way to It's a Wash. Is that important because my vision is making look like it is?" Garnet asked me.

Then I remember it was a canon event and scrambled up onto my feet.

"Damn! It's another canon event. This one's a minor one, but it's optional if you want to join me or not." I said getting up.

"Then I'll pass for now." Garnet remarked. "I need to check some areas for corrupt gems. I'll take Amythest and Pearl. Please take Tsubasa and Aiko with you."

I agreed to do so, and Garnet cutely pecked me on his cheeks telling me to watch over Steven. I had to hurry and change clothes. I now wore a black t-shirt with a chibi Garnet (think AtL style) preforming an uppercut, blue jeans, and white sneakers. My sword was now on my side and my BlackTab clipped on my right. So I go with Aiko and Tsubasa to It's a Wash where there Steven talking it with Sour Cream. Rose was…..DAMN IT! I had thoughts of her out of my mind, and this made it worse. Rose was just wearing a bikini and a sari. And from how low it was worn, it felt little to the imagination.

"Rose, you looking fine today." Aiko said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Aiko. Care for some sake? I got a bottle of the good stuff." Rose offered sweetly.

"Um…Garnet's taking the team out for investigating some corrupt Gem mutations. Maybe you should go with them?" I said to her. "Just in case."

Rose immediately changed into her normal wear, said goodbye to Greg and Steven, and hurried off to join Garnet and the others. Whew. That's when the tour bus showed up. This was going to be an easy event to deal with it, I was hoping that. And I was wrong. My tablet lightly playing Reflective Purple by Blazo which I thought was odd. Then Marty came down from the tour bus, and I realized he wasn't the same guy. For one thing, he looked like he barely aged past his appearance in "Story for Steven" and his energy felt completely off. It was like it was tainted with something. Steven must have sensed it too because he got in front of his dad ready to blast Marty.

"I'll protect you, Dad!" Steven said.

"Woah, Steven, there's no bad." Greg remarked.

"So this is what became of you, Starchild." Marty with a wistful smile. "Well that's nice. You're happy doing what you do."

I was flabbergasted because I was expected him being an ass, but he was thoughtful. Even, Greg was floored. Something had to happen to this guy. If this was a canon change, I had to get to the bottom of it.

"Thanks, Marty. It's been a while." Greg said sheepishly.

"Dad, it's been forever!" Sour Cream said running to hug Marty.

"Nine years is way too long." Marty mused. "Sorry about that."

Ok, the fact he sounded actually remorseful about it caught me off guard. Or the fact, that Sour Cream didn't go to the can like he did in canon. I can at least safely assume he argued with his stepdad however considering the equipment is nearby.

"I can tell you, Greg. The music business hasn't been good. A lot of shit went down and we have unfinished business." Marty remarked before gazing over at me. "Wait a sec, you're that guy that was all over the news."

"Me?" I said awkwardly.

"You fight the UGA and put a big bent in their operations. For that, I owe you my life." Marty said to me earnestly.

Was he working for them?! Before I could ask, Sour Cream cuts in about his show. Marty admitted he was passing through to advertise, but he was interested in making up for lost time. Even offered to give improved equipment along with a proper set up on the beach. I'd pay further attention to this, but I decided not to. I slipped away claiming I had to check on something. Heading for the lab, I call Peridot telling her to get her behind down to the lab. I needed answers.

* * *

Peridot was busy modifying her canon when she got the call. She wasn't used to the quiet of barn, but neither was Jasper or Lapis. Jasper was playing a round of Def Jam: Fight for NY to learn new moves, but was doing poorly in playing it due to Lapis beating her in every round.

"Damn it! How are you so good?!" Jasper said dropping the controller.

"I guess I just know how to keep your ass on the ground." Lapis mused with heavy sarcasm.

Jasper was a second only from giving her a "Platinum Punch" when Peridot was running for the warp pad. They asked when she was off to.

"Ryker called. Something's come up." Peridot said. "He seemed quite concerned."

That was enough for the rest of the Homeworld Trio to join Peridot on their way to the lab. Arriving, they found a pacing Ryker murmuring to himself.

"Master, we're here." Jasper said snapping Ryker out of his trance.

"But I asked for Peri…never mind. Jasper, go get me Big Donuts. Lapis, make sure she gets them without causing an issue. Peridot, you're with me." Ryker remarked.

While everyone had scattered to get their task started, Garnet was in the Great North with Amethyst, Rose, and Pearl pounding away at some corrupted Gems. They had just finished cleared an area when Garnet got a searing migraine.

"Not now…" Garnet said straining before pulled into the future vision.

 _Garnet was back in the same spot from her previous horrid vision with two redheads visible once again. This time in front of her with the defeated battered friends._

 _"You should have trained them better, Ryker." The scarred one said. "Then again, you didn't know I was coming either way. Kitami, finish this off."_

 _"Humph, how pathetic. To think Kenji took down one of the Frost family. Well, time you died!" Kitami spoke._

 _She transformed from into her unholy fox form once enough charging a sphere of destruction within her mouth._

 _"Garnet, I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared for this…..you need to RUN!" Ryker screamed out before Kitami fired her sphere of destruction._

The strain of this one too great and clear, Garnet nearly split into Ruby and Sapphire. Rose had shaken her to get her back to reality.

"Garnet! Garnet! Are you all right? You looked like you were having a panic attack." Rose said concerned.

Garnet was breathing quite heavily as she looked up to see her concerned and worried teammates.

"What did you see?" Amethyst asked.

"Something's coming. Something bad. However, with what I saw. We might be able to prepare for it." Garnet remarked getting up to her feet. "There's no time, we need to go see Ryker. He might have answers."

* * *

Considering what Peridot and I found, no wonder Marty's different. From what we gathered, apparently Marty was used an guinea pig for an experiment. I had found some of the old servers for UGA off Ronaldo's hardware at the lighthouse, but it was Peridot who managed to dig her way to find the information. What we saw disgusted the likes of even Jasper. Apparently, UGA had him transporting chemicals.

"My diamond…they sprayed him with culture fluid with gem shards inside. They mutated him." Peridot said horrified.

She even got video footage of it and let's just say I wanted to violently puke my organs out. Jasper looked green and Lapis couldn't look away. Then I looked at the date. Marty's mutated took place about a couple weeks ago, more specifically before the dealings of Malachite. So what bring me my piss to a boil is finding out who signed off on this. Ronaldo. Ronaldo and that crazy woman he was with. I can't believe, that he even said to make it look like an accident. The shards I even recognize from "Keep Beach City Weird". But it gets worse. He's dying because that mutation is slowly killing him.

"The mutation isn't adjusting to his cellular structure properly. He'll cease to live at this rate." Peridot said sadly.

"I can't believe Ronaldo's responsible for this." I said with disgust.

I made a mental note to myself to beat the shit out of him later, but I asked Peridot if she fix him.

"With these notes, I could probably do that." Peridot remarked. "But I'll need help to refine some minerals and ingredients. Lapis will suffice."

I nodded and that's when the rest of the Gems joined us. However, Garnet had a look of mixed feelings. One being fear. I asked what's the matter.

"You wouldn't happen to know a person called Kitami being related to being able to turn into a fox with nine tails?" Garnet asked.

Now that sparked something.

"Yes, Kitami is usually the name to the female counterpart to the Kitsune no Yoko, or Nine Tailed Fox in fanfiction. Why?" I asked.

She explained she saw Kitami in her vision fighting us and my eyes bugged out for a moment. I had Peridot halt on the cure for the moment so I could plug in my BlackTab to the supercomputer.

"BlackTab, is there an available database for all reality warpers?" I asked it.

"Yes, the Order of Reality has a current list." It responded in the voice sounding like Rose.

"Why does not sound like me?" Rose asked.

I shrugged, and I asked the BlackTab to search for any warpers named Kitami with a relation to the Nine Tailed Fox. I got one result. Kitami Akashiya. How ironic. When I brought up her image, Garnet stepped back. Looking over her profile, she was quite strong, but I had no idea why she'd come here to attack us. Garnet explained there was another woman with her with purple eyes and scars. Garnet didn't get her name though. I had to assume this woman was the warper too, but without a name, I could search.

"I don't know when they are coming, but seems near yet far into the future." Garnet remarked.

"In this case, I'll redouble the training. I'll have to teach them in full. It's a good thing Connie is training in her down time. Now the thing is getting lazy-ass Lars to do the same." I said. "But per this information, Kitami settled in Family Guy Universe – Zeta4. That place is familiar…but I'll have to consider it later."

I told them what I discovered about Marty and Rose wanted to immediately go out to heal him. However, I insisted she stay with Peridot to help with the cure being that her tears mixed with a compound might do the trick. Pearl decided to find Tsubasa to start training him in sword fighting. I had decided to go check on the "plot" with Garnet. It was already evening and the rave was about to start. Hurriedly, I had to change into a good rave outfit because I wanted in on this. So, I opt for dark clothing with a dark purple tank top, black cargo pants and sandals. Garnet still on the piercing appearently she liked them enough to keep them.

"Go on ahead, I need to decide on something." Garnet said to me.

I nodded and head for the beach. I find the rave is being set up and but I saw Yellowtail helping Sour Cream. He still gave Marty the stink eye (not that I blame him). I find Steven helping and I asked him what's going on.

"Oh, Yellowtail came by to see the show, but when he saw Marty… He insisted he'd help." Steven said with a weak smile.

Marty took the mic saying, "We at Guacola love to sponsor our local talent, so give it up for DJ SC!"

He didn't throw the soda out into the crowd, but there was a cooler full of it. Either he knows it tastes like ass or he wants it for himself. Strangely enough, I took one up and tried to drink it. I only needed a sip before I dumped it on the beach. Sour Cream was up to start his show, but something went wrong. His old gear had his tracks, and he's got nothing to play. I come up to Yellowtail.

"Think you can go get his old gear? I'll stall them as long I can!" I said to him.

Yellowtail run off and I snatched the mic.

"Due to technical issues, I'll be your opening act before Sour Cream. So prepare yourself." I remarked.

Getting behind the equipment, I immediately connect my BlackTab into it. It give me to the option for it to auto DJ. Apparently, there's an app for that. Geez….talk about convivence. Then again, I only use it to spawn stuff. So of course, I get yes. Then the BlackTab starts to glow. I back away out spawns a blue hard light projection of a person who basically looked like a female version of me colored in a glowing blue light. The BlackTab was now in the projection's chest.

"Introduction, the latest in state of the art music technology, I am DJ Spark. Here to play for your heart's content." She spoke.

The voice reminded me of my mother…yeesh.

"DJ Spark, we need an opening act." I said.

"Certainly, I'll pick something out of your library." DJ Spark said.

Thankfully, she didn't play that Lavendar Town remix because I really don't need to give people nightmares. While this went on, Sour Cream couldn't help but drool at the sight of her playing.

"Hey Ryker, could I maybe borrow…" Sour Cream asked I cut him off with a no.

That's when Garnet showed up and she certainly looked great. The outfit was a reference and not an original this time. She wore Ino's Epilogue outfit with the purple high collar blouse and long skirt. Of course, it was a bit more stylized with a flame pattern of red and blue on the skirt. While DJ Spark, I pulled Marty aside behind the back.

"I need to ask you about the UGA. You said you owed me your life." I asked.

"I was experimented on by those assholes. For weeks, they merged with these gem shards. When you defeated him, they had evacuate and I could escape. I did a lot of thinking. I messed up in life, and I know I can't fix it all. At I'll be able to fix some of it before I die." Marty said to me. "So thanks. And keep up the fight, you must to finish them off before they do something crazy."

Marty's breathing got heavy and he started to sweat. I didn't have back my BlackTab with me to spawn anything! I did my best to keep him from collapse.

"Shit..I thought I had more time." Marty wheezed. "I didn't even apologize to Greg, Vidalia, or Sour Cream."

"Keep it together, you're not dying on me." I said determined to keep him alive.

His energy was fading and I wonder if I could transfer some ki into him. They did that on Dragon Ball Z all the time and while it wouldn't heal him, it should keep me kicking a bit longer. Holding on, I raise my ki so I could transfer some of my own energy into him. Well…it got mixed results. He stopped sweating, but was still wheezing. This mutation was killing him faster than I could give him ki! If I kept it up, I'll go down on the ground with ki exhaustion.

* * *

Garnet had caught onto what was happened with Marty thanks to her future vision. Before going to Peridot, she collected Ryker's BlackTab after DJ Spark faded. Yellowtail had arrived with Sour Cream's gear to which he revealed to Sour Cream that he was the one who funded getting the DJ equipment fixed. Sour Cream had parts of his equipment destroyed by Carlotta much earlier and he thought his mom that replaced it. It brought a tear to his eye.

"Thanks Yellowdad, you're the best!" Sour Cream said.

"Muh Muh (Now play!)" Yellowtail said hastily getting off the stage.

And play did Sour Cream did, with his friends and family within the crowd raving out to his funky fresh beats. Except for Onion, he was using his opportune moment to steal Marty's cooler full Guacola and light fire to Funland….again. Garnet had gotten to Peridot taking the compound to Ryker and Marty.

"This should stabilize him." Peridot said as Garnet injected the formula.

It got him to stop wheezing, but he was sweating a storm. Peridot admitted to them there would be side effects and he should see a doctor. Marty handed Ryker an envelope telling him to give it to Greg before thanking him for the cure.

"Guess I do owe you my life." Marty said with a weak chuckle.

Marty had left in huff just like in canon except he did say goodbye to Greg and Sour Cream. A mile later, he'd scream enraged someone stole his cola. With Marty dealt with, Peridot returned to the lab to let the others know it work. Garnet had joined the rave, and Ryker had found Greg with Steven a bit away from the crowd.

* * *

Greg was talking to Steven about the music business when I showed up.

"Greg, Marty wanted to give you this. Said it was important." I said envelope in head. "But before I do, I want to let you that as a good parent you deserve this."

I gave the envelope and of course was floored to see it was 10 million dollars. It was nice to see him smile. I did explain what had went with Marty and his run-in with UGA. I didn't tell them that Ronaldo was in on it. Both looked quite sad.

"Wow…I wouldn't wish that on him. I feel bad that I said he's dead to me. Even though he was a jerk." Greg said remorsefully. "I'm glad you guys were able to make a fix."

"If I wasn't so busy being a roadie, I would have helped." Steven remarked.

"It's ok for now, Steve-o. The compound should slowly heal him, but he'll need to see a doctor for the side effects." I said. "On another note, Steven, make sure you double your efforts on your training."

Steven got a determined nod with the little stars in his eyes and seeing that assured me that everything was going to be fine now at least. I joined Garnet in that rave where I asked if the visions are cutting down.

"Well now they're different. I can't tell the outcome, but for one thing. Kitami isn't here on the planet yet, but the rest of them are. Doesn't seem like they'll strike until she shows up." Garnet remarked.

"Then I'll start training my ki sensing better. So let's enjoy this night and what's to come tomorrow, shall we?" I say with a confident smile.

"We shall." Garnet said giving that smile back.

We would have danced the night away, but I had to crash into the couch for sleep. Not that I was really tired, but, considering tomorrow's events I would need that sleep.

* * *

At the Maheswaran household, Connie was practicing on a training dummy with the increased weights. Ryker had given all his student adjustable weights within their gi they could wear on their inner body, arms, and legs. Right now, the young fighter was 1000 kilo speeding away at punches and kicks. However, little did any of Ryker's students that the weights were increasing little by little. Connie was pounding away at the dummy, but Priyanka would do another kind of pounding. She had her husband Doug in their bedroom. She was wearing a bathrobe.

"Doug, I need to train harder. I'm not satisfied where I am." Priyanka said.

"You can already lift the car, fly, and fire energy bullets. How strong do you need to be?" Doug asked curiously.

"Strong enough to fight on Ryker's side." Priyanka said with a serious tone. "Considering the aliens and untold horrors of space and beyond. I want to at least be able to give any threat a run for their money."

Doug could understand Priyanka's concern as it also extended to their daughter. Priyanka's serious look turned into a playful one.

"Maybe, you can help in some "training" of our own." Priyanka said with a devious look.

Doug thought that sex with wife was going to be easy and he'd dominate. He was wrong. Didn't help that Ryker training's increased Priyanka's stamina. Her body was now showing traces of muscle. Also didn't help, that Priyanka still had the weights on her legs. Poor Doug was too tired to move after the fifth round. He was exhausted, but Priyanka was still eager.

"I'm so sleepy…I don't think I can go on." Doug wheezed.

Priyanka's response was to put one of the 8-hour pills Ryker gave her into her mouth and kiss her husband to send it down his throat. He found himself fully awake and energized.

"Now Doug, you are going to "train" me until I pass out. Think you can handle that, Master Doug?" Priyanka said with her behind in the air.

Doug had let his thrusting speak for him and in the end Connie had have to knock herself unconscious just to get some sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: And there's the end of this chapter, the Maheswaran bit was a last-minute add-on. This chapter was actually pretty short compared to the others I've submitted this month. Hope you enjoyed the altered canon, and yes, Mr. Greg will get an altered story too. Happy Halloween 2016! Last update for the month of October! Just in time!)**


	12. Episode 9 : Mr Greg-More Training

**(The author is in his office alone and looking jaded.)**

 **Yoshi3000: I'm not surprised. I'm just jaded to all of this.**

 **(Karen enters)**

 **Karen: Boss, do you want to prepare for the trip to Canada?**

 **Yoshi3000: No. It's not worth it. I must as well stay and accept defeat. I would do the disclaimer, but…I need to go vent.**

 **(The author goes off-screen where he's screaming)**

 **Karen: Maybe it's a bad time to tell him, I voted third party.**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 2 – Summer Arc 4**

* * *

 **Episode 9 "Or Training and Tournaments" (AU of Mr. Greg)**

(A/N: Like last chapter, this one will have a completely different story. Prepare for altered canon. And you might want to read "The Worst Way to Go" because the events of that are coming into play.)

* * *

Rose's laughter was toxic and infectious because I was laughing too. Greg was playing the commercial where Marty used the jingle from Greg's song for Pepe's Burgers. Rose actually now wanted to go to Pepe's Burgers and so did I.

"I had a feeling you'd love it." Pearl said with a faint smile.

Tsubasa really had put Pearl in better mood making her a lot more relaxed. Then again, constant amounts of sex will do that to some people. If only they're weren't going at it in the damn car because Peridot and I have to clean it! I actually wished they did it on the beach!

"I was thinking of sending Steven to college, Rose." Greg said looking over his check.

"Dad, I'm going to be defending the world with Mom and the Gems." Steven pointed out. "I won't have time to attend college."

"Yet you have time to goof on playing video games and going on the net. You're taking online courses, Steven." I remarked. "And I think it's a good time now more than ever to let Rose and Greg have a vacation."

Rose beamed at that.

"At this point, I've screwed over the timeline so much. So I can at least recommend you two go to Empire City for a vacation." I pointed out. "And I'll keep Steven here to train."

Steven wanted to protest, but I pointed out that he still must hone more of his skills. I did offer to let him try the Nintendo WarpSpark after some training was done. So, Rose and Greg had left for Empire City with Pearl and Tsubasa in tow. I was so glad for some peace from Pearl and Tsubasa's incessant copulating. So on with training, the rest of us gathered up at the barn. I still had to wait for Connie and Priyanka to show up though.

"I hope you all are still wearing the weights." I said adjusting my own.

"Well yeah, it was hard at first, but now I forget I'm wearing them at all." Sadie remarked.

"What she said." Lars said leaning back.

It was then I let that know that the weights are special in that they slowly increase the amount of weight depending on movement. They started off with about 35 pounds on each limb those weeks ago. When they asked how much, I was simply using the BlackTab to tell.

Steven's weights are up to 300lbs each (total being 1200 lbs), Lars' was at 185lbs each (total be 740 lbs), and Sadie's weights are up to 195lbs (total being 780 pounds). I was quite impressed and when I told them, everyone couldn't believe they were still able to move.

"Oh please, my parents had me wear weights since I could crawl. So the point where I wear 5,000 on each limb like it's nothing." I said shocking them further.

"20,000 lbs of pressure and you still move faster than me." Jasper said dumbfounded.

Finally, Priyanka and Connie flew in so I could update them on what's next. I was surprised to see Connie's total at 1000lbs in her weights. Her mother was trailing behind her.

((A/N: To clarify something for you readers, I mentioned last chapter that Connie wore about 1000 in weights, which would be 250 each.))

"Now, today I'm going to teach you more on ki control because I feel I rushed you guys through it." I said. "I must apologize for the rush job. While any human can tap into ki and enhance their body like the Z Fighters, the training to achieve it is extremely difficult to endure for normal people, and might likely killed you if you botched up."

"Then does that make us gifted?" Connie asked.

"In your case, yes. The others are just lucky they didn't mess up." Garnet said bluntly. "And don't worry, you don't have to worry about your ki blowing up in your face. It's unlikely due to the rush job."

"Well then, let's get started." I said cracking my knuckles.

* * *

While they were still going to Le Hotel at night, Rose, Greg, Pearl, and Tsubasa had went in the day to tour the city. Now, Pearl was driving them through the streets within her Sliver Spear.

"Pearl, this car's seats are so fancy!" Rose said between bites of her hot dogs.

"Rose, I love you, but if you get mustard on any of my seats, I will make you clean it." Pearl said sternly.

"You don't even clean it when we use to for sex, Pearl-chan." Tsubasa teased. "You have Ryker do that."

"And that's not exactly a good thing. We should be cleaning our mess up or at least get a room." Pearl chided.

Greg was in the backseat with him embarrassed to hear that. He couldn't believe Pearl would be type to openly talk about this. At least, there was less bad vibes between them. As Pearl stopped at a stoplight, she noticed a woman who looked dead on like Rose about to depart on a motorcycle. She took off leaving Pearl stunned. However, Pearl was not to have seen her yet. What does this mean? Time might tell.

Back at the barnyard, Ryker and his students were meditating practicing their ki sensing. Jasper was bored out of her skull while Lapis and Peridot were watching Crying Breakfast Friends.

"This is dull." Lapis deadpanned.

"Why are even watching this, again?" Peridot remarked.

"Because it's either this, or the news." Garnet remarked on Jasper's beanbag chair.

"They have been doing nothing but meditating for the past hour." Jasper said frustrated. "How the hell does that make them stronger?"

Garnet looked over at and said, "Ryker, can you please do something about the TV?"

* * *

Breaking my meditation, I walked up to the TV and tore out the cable box. I smashed it by throwing it to the ground much to everyone's confusion. Using my BlackTab, I spawned crystallized Zanthonite.

"See this? This is crystallized Zanthonite which will allow you to shows from all alternate universes. Basically, if my hopes are true, all fanfiction will exist as canon in another version of Earth." I remarked. "So thank Rick and Morty for that."

Saying that got everyone except Lars (who's sleeping) to swarm to me as I repair the cable box with the crystal attached. So, I plugged it in and turned on the TV.

"Just avoid anything from R34. Other than that, go nuts." I said throwing Garnet the remote before training back to my students. "Back to training, you'll watch TV later."

Groans of disappointment came out of them, but they dragged themselves back outside. I punched Lars awake and insisted that since he was napping he'd spar with me first.

"What? But I was mediating! Sadie, vouch for me." Lars said to Sadie.

"Lars, quit being a pussy and just fight him." Sadie snapped back at Lars.

"But he's practically inhuman!" Lars whined.

"Funny, considering Sadie and Connie are stronger than you." I remarked.

"What? I am not weaker than Connie and Sadie." Lars pouted.

Now that I realized I forgot about Priyanka, I delivered a formal retort.

"No, I was wrong Lars. It's Connie, Sadie, Priyanka, then you." I said to him, "But if you want to prove yourself. We're going to have a mini-tournament."

"Wait, where do I stand?" Steven asked.

"That's simple, you're right above Connie." I remarked.

"Then, I will fight to defend that "title"!" Steven asked excitedly,

I really do love his enthusiasm. So I set up the tournament for and our first round was Lars vs Sadie. This'll be good!

* * *

Lars and Sadie took a side on the makeshift arena Ryker rushed to make. Everyone else was on the sidelines (save for Lapis and Peridot who were engrossed with alternate universe TV). It was then Ryker who was about to start off the match, but they were interrupted.

"Mom?" Sadie said.

Barbara Miller had arrived on the scene wondering about what her daughter was up too.

"You haven't been working at all! I went to the Big Donut, and there's a cyborg you working there. Can to explain?" Barbara asked worriedly.

Sadie pointed to Ryker and he told her he built the cyborg so Sadie could join up with the Crystal Squadron to become one of Earth's defenders.

"Sadie showed skill as a great martial artist. She did save your lives back when Malachite attacked." Ryker said to her.

"I was wondering how she was able to fly…but I wasn't really questioning things when I thought was going to end. But Sadie, could have told me something!" Barbra said a tad upset.

"Yes, she should have. But you would have gotten in her way. You tend to do that. But before you question me on how I know that, please shift to the sidelines. We're about to start my tournament." Ryker said as the two got off the arena.

Now, the match could begin.

 **Lars vs Sadie**

 **-(Cues: Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Power Scale)-**

"No killing blows! Other than that, go all out. Now, Hajime!" Ryker said signaling for them to fight as his BlackTab blared battle music.

Sadie had been forming some techniques of her own to make up for her shortcomings. Lars had been working on some fighting techniques with his long legs as his advantage. Lars rushed in with a jump kick coming down on Sadie. On instinct, Sadie caught Lars' foot and sent him a one-way trip to the ground. Leaping back, Sadie took a stance raising her ki up. Ryker wondered what she doing and watching intently while Barbara was cheering for Sadie to mop the floor with Sadie.

Sadie glowed a bright blue and she said, "Homing Attack!" Sadie become a glowing curling ball and jettisoned after Lars. Before she could react, she crashed into him and Sadie broke out her ball formation giving him a face full of ki blasts. Lars was damaged but he staggered up to feet.

"Sadie, it'll take more than that to beat me." Lars said spitting out a bit of blood out of his mouth. "I've worked on some techniques of my own."

Lar's right hand being enveloped with a field of purple energy around his right hand, and he said, "Introducing the Larsaber!"

Everyone groaned at the name and even Steven found it was terribly named. Lars didn't care about that and came slicing. Sadie weaved through hurriedly dodging strikes, but her top half of uniform was shredded.

"I can't dodge him forever. But I need to distract him!" Saide thought.

But then she had an idea. Slipping off the slashed gi top, Sadie had revealed a black sports bra underneath.

"Wait Lars. You don't want to cut up all this, don't you?" Sadie said feigning seduction.

Like a dumbass, Lars falls for it and lost focus. She then performs a cartwheel kick scooping some dirt from the ground to throw in his face, blinding him. She nailed Lars with a punch to the groin. It wasn't a killing blow, but Ryker was regretting not banning nut punches. Now she didn't destroy his testicles, but it did make everyone wince. Sadie finished her combo with a rising kick to Lars' jaw sending him up into the air. Lars hits the dirt, unconscious.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Winner, Sadie!" Ryker stated. "Good work, Sadie. You've obviously shown your handiwork in forming techniques to make up for your short statue."

Ryker had Steven heal Lars before saying, "It takes focus for that type of attack and you had it. Considering that pretty much all Gems look female, you need to stop falling for the seduction maneuver."

Lars nodded and got off the arena embarrassed for losing while Sadie got off to be healed by Steven.

"Who's next?" Sadie asked determined to go on.

"Connie and her mom. Winner fights you." Ryker said. "So Connie, Priyanka. Get in there."

* * *

And what of the Akio? Well the lazy former professor was on her own laptop in the beach house looking at unsavory things. She was on Tumblr looking at political posts.

"Ugh, I wanted not safe for work shit, not political garbage!" Akio whined. "I freaking hate this!"

"Hey Akio, why aren't you wearing pants?" Amethyst said waking up from her nap.

"I wanted to see if any of the nsfw blogs I follow updated or answered my questions. But everyone is plastering the feed with political garbage. I wanted to feel aroused, not concerned with my country." Akio said flustered. "I wanted to see my request done! Blink was going to give Shimmer the good d!"

"I have an idea. We can watch that new show." Amethyst said. "Anime Confessions!"

"What the hell is that?" Akio said lazily slipping her panties.

"Well these BlackCommunicator allow access to all kinds of shows across the multiverse, and I downloaded two kickass shows. One of them was Anime Confessions." Amethyst said to her. "It's this show about a bartender who talks to anime characters about their problems. It's real awesome with the art."

"Sounds like a knockoff of Video Game Confessions?" Akio said. "But if it's anime characters, I'm game."

"I'm betting on the guys from Heavy Metal Alchemist show up. I suggested it." Amethyst remarked plugging in her communicator into Akio's laptop.

"That would be the shit! I'd love that!" Akio said excitedly.

* * *

I was impressed with the performance of all my fighters today. Priyanka and Connie were still fighting into the evening and neither of them wanted to fold. They were fighting with just their close combat skills and hadn't even used their ki attacks yet. Well, Connie was about to start. Connie extended her arms to both sides of herself to forms two blue energy spheres. Raising her arms together, I assumed she was going to make it into a full power energy blast. To my surprise, she merged it together into one ball.

"Double Compression Crusher!" Connie said throwing the energy ball after Priyanka.

Priyanka had dodged it but Connie is full of surprises. Using her finger, she has the ball chase after Priyanka who was doing more and more movements to not get hit.

"Not bad! The control alone is impressive. She's like Sakura, but attractive and not shitty/useless." I thought before saying to Priyanka. "You can't dodge forever!"

Priyanka knew what I meant by that. She'd get exhausted if she kept it up. Priyanka let loose a hastily made Final Flash to repel the attack. Big mistake. Connie flew up behind her to deliver the knockout blow with a chop to the neck.

"Classy, I see you developed style." I said catching Priyanka's unconscious body. "Now let's get you healed up. There won't be any need for a final match. I can access your skills through another method."

When I suggested that Sadie and Connie fuse, Steven looked at me like I was insane.

"Using the Metamorese Art of Fusion, it's a take on a Fusion Dance. I take it, Connie, you know how this works." I said to her.

Connie nodded and had to instruct on how to preform it. It took him five run throughs. But Sadie and Connie strikes the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another.

"FU….SION….HA!" The two said before a blinding light enveloped them merging the two.

End result was the birth of….Conde or was it Sadnie. The fusion had Connie's height and statue but had Sadie's thickness. For once, this was obliviously a body made in the late teens. The skin tone was a tad lighter giving a mulatto feel. The hair was a dirty blonde with Sadie's scar on her face. Of course, she wore the same metamoran attire all people do when they do the dance (with some differences). She wore white pants, a black sash, and a vest with blue padding around the shoulders and neck. However, she had the boots from my gi on her. She also was still wearing the weights along with Sadie's sports bra.

Priyanka was completely dumbfounded waking up right on time to see this. I asked what do we call her.

"Call me Conde." She said.

"Ok, Conde. I want to assess your skills, so we'll battle!" I said with my fist pumped.

Steven got in the way asking if he could take part in this as well. So…guess what? I had to fuse with him using the fusion dance as well. Let's just say, Garnet nearly blow a gasket. For one, the fusion took mostly after me with some of Steven's influence. I was a tad shorter and I was a bit thicker. Of course, my skin was lightened and I had Steven's…or our Gem on me.

"Garnet, my brown sugar angel, I hope you're not mad about it." I said to her.

"Promise me, you will only fuse with that formation in case of emergencies. With the human fighters, I'm mostly fine with it." Garnet said crossing her arms.

I nodded, and she kissed me on his couch.

"Then show Conde a good fight, Ryven." Garnet said as Conde and I took the arena.

"You got it!" I said with renewed determination.

* * *

"Fighters, prepare yourselves. Now, begin!" Garnet said starting the match.

Ryker's BlackTab formed its metallic spider limbs and climbed off the fusion to the sidelines playing another song for this fight. Conde had shed her weights fully intent on going all out.

 **Conde VS. Ryven (**

 **Cues: Battle BGM - Vs. Cynthia- Pokémon Black & White)**

Conde had sped over with her new speed to lay a strike at Ryven to delivered one to bring it to a clash.

"I sense your energy rose. You've taken all the weights off, haven't you?" Ryven said. "How about I keep mine on? To make it fair."

The clash before with Conde back flipping several times to earn distance and she nodded. Internally, Sadie and Connie had just exchanged what their limits on the Kaio-ken and hatched up an idea.

"Kaio-ken!" She screamed becoming enveloped in the red ki. "Times x14!"

Conde's muscles grew slightly as she set her hands together in front of her as they formed an orange energy sphere in their hands. Then, she brought her hands forward shouting, "Light Grenade!"

And out fired the sphere, Steven would have dodged it and Ryker would have try to swat it away. Ryven took a third option by spawning his shield at the last second resulting in an explosion with a huge dust cloud. Conde hurriedly broke out of the Kaio-ken hoping to use it in split second power boost to lessen the damage on them. As the dust clears, everyone had a good look at the shield. The shield was a darker shade of pink that had still had Rose's patterning on it. However, it had black linings and spikes on the edges of it to give it a look of a saw blade. Garnet's mindscape had different opinions on that.

"Unlike Connie, Ryker's managed to take more influence. It could be an effect from this type of fusion." Sapphire thought.

"I'm not a fan of this type of fusion. It's feels a bit off…" Ruby thought. "But I'll be damned, if I don't admit, that new shield looks cool."

Ryven had raised the shield up as the shield spun like a buzz saw which he proceeds to throw like a Destruco Disc after Conde. Her response was dodge and the shield quickly dissipated passing her.

"Holding back, hm? Well I won't for this!" Conde said both fusion charged into each other for a skirmish.

It was a clash of fists and feet as the two didn't let up for ten whole minutes. Conde did land a blow to Rvyen's chest before catching him with an uppercut sending him tumbling to the ground. Ryven got up a tad bruised.

"Impressive, the both of you show promise. But you still have ways to go." Ryven said cheerfully. "But this was fun!"

Ryven had Steven's goofy grin on his face as zipped behind Conde, transform into a Super Saya-jin, and delivered a blow hard enough to spilt Conde back into Connie and Sadie to everyone's surprise. It was shortly after Steven and Ryker had split back into two beings.

* * *

"That was some experience, Steven. I learned some things." I said to him with a bit of smile.

"Same here." Steven said helping Connie up.

"That hurt, you know." Connie said playfully punching Steven on the arm.

"And we pretty much, lost." Sadie said as Barbra helped her up.

"Not really, for one thing Connie can take the title as world's strongest human with Sadie and Priyanka. Considering this world, I'm not surprised it's women dominating." I said with a light chuckle.

"Oh come on!" Lars said annoyed.

"Sorry Yamcha, but you do need to train more." I said to him. "But that can be done tomorrow. I want to celebrate!"

I was planning on ordering pizza for them, but I let Steven do that. As they all left for Fish Stew Pizza, this left me, Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, and Garnet.

"You still mad?" I asked Garnet.

"You're going to try to kiss me and ask again. So, I'll just say I'm not mad." Garnet said crossing her arms.

Damn! Future Vision ruins so much surprises, until Garnet kissed me. Now I'm scared she could pull one on me and I'd be powerless against it. Not that this was a bad thing right now.

"We could join up with Pearl and the others at that fancy hotel. I could go for some R and R if you catch my drift." I said sweetly.

"We can." Garnet said with a smirk.

Collecting my BlackTab, I scooped and took off flying for Empire City. Having a seer and ki sensing made it real easy to find Pearl and the others who were all now arriving at Le Hotel. They were surprised to see us.

"So how was the state of Empire?" I said putting down Garnet.

"It was quite the adventure! Visiting the New York State Building was the best part of it." Rose said excitedly.

((A/N: If the it's being the Empire State, I'm calling the Empire State Building, the New York State Building. I do have to be consistent.))

"We were about check it into this fancy hotel." Greg remarked. "Heard it was the best in the state."

"It is. And to save you money, I'll cover your expenses for the hotel stay." I remarked readying by BlackTab.

"All right! I've always wanted to spend a night in a fancy hotel!" Tsubasa said barely containing his excitement.

We all walked in to the front desk when Greg and I asked for rooms for the night. Of course, a guy looking a beach bum and me asking for a room make the guy at the front desk laugh at us. My solution, spawn a big stack of money from a BlackTab to drop it on the front desk.

* * *

Seeing the stack, the man heading the front desk (who we'll call Jerry) had to control his jaw from falling off.

"That's…nearly half a million." He said in his head.

Of course, he called for the staff to attend to him and was tipped accordingly by Ryker. Ryker, Tsubasa, Pearl, and Greg were all in dapper tuxes and hats on a table within Le Hotel's restaurant. They were waiting for Rose and Garnet.

"Knowing Garnet, she'll look amazing when she makes her entrance." Ryker remarked.

"Same with Rose, of course." Greg/Pearl said at the same time.

Tsubasa was quiet downing a cup of apple cider. Not too far away were the reporters Lois Lane and April O'Neil, who were bored out of their skulls.

"Damn it, why did I agree to this?" Lois bemoaned.

"The free hotel room and the free meal. But if I knew all we had to interview some washout rapper and his farcical marriage to that money grubbing family, I'd turn it down." April remarked. "And I got all dressed up."

April was a simple yellow strapless dress while Lois was wearing a black sheath dress. The two idly looked around until they spotted Ryker.

"April, is that Ryker over there or am I so bored I'm seeing things?" Lois asked.

"Nope. Who else goes around town with a katana?" April pointed out. "And its Greg…you remember him."

Both had a shade of red on her faces from the memory of their fling with him and Rose. Like lighting, they bolt from their table to join them.

"Room for two more?" Lois said to them.

"Oh hey, if ain't the star reporters. How's life treating you?" Ryker said casually.

"It's been boring ever since. We got interviewed though. However, I think we're the only ones with the guts to go to Delmarva. Everyone back at CNN are being total sissies." April remarked.

"So where's Pinkie and the others?" Lois asked.

"It's just Rose and Garnet. The others are back home." Pearl explained.

"Who's this guy?" Lois said gesturing to Tsubasa.

"That's my boyfriend, Tsubasa Yumi." Pearl remarked.

Soon they were all wrapped up in a conversation about events and if anything was going on concerning UGA. They hadn't noticing Garnet and Rose were coming up to them.

* * *

Apparently, the politicians in this universe are a whole lot more competent than my own Earth. They wanted to deal with us in the best way possible, let us do all the work and they look the other way. I had to admit I was just glad Republicans and Democrats agreed on something for once. But that was the last thing on my mind as my eyes caught gaze at Garnet and Rose.

Garnet wore an original of mine, "Blooming Beauty" which was a tight-fitting sleeveless cheongsam (think the cheongsam Hinata briefly wore in "Road to Sakura") that was a dark purple color patterned with red and blue flowers on the left side of it. Her hairdo was back to the cube afro, the piercings gone except the helix ear piercings. She still had the alpha and omega tattoos on her shoulders. I don't even need to say it, because she already knows. Rose wore her usual wear except with a few touch ups here and there. Before I could even say anything, my BlackTab rang. The election back in the real world's over and the president has been chosen. Eh, I never want to go back to the real world anyway. I was wondering how the rest of my family would take this. But either way, I decided to smoke one up for the winner. I didn't either one, but I was just glad it was over. Pearl even joined me in it, but I didn't still why we were.

"Why are we smoking one up to celebrate for?" Pearl asked taking a drag.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Garnet said stoically as I nodded in agreement. "Let's just enjoy dinner."

"Bring on the eats!" Tsubasa said downing another glass of cider.

So dinner came along and my Saya-jin side would start to show indefinitely.

* * *

The people within that restaurant were treated to a disturbing show. Ryker was devouring plate after plate. The ribs, done. The ham, done. The vegetables, done. The main course, went down easy. Even April and Lois were just stunned to watch him go. Rose wasn't already better. Garnet had stopped after the 3rd plate, Ruby and Sapphire would have enough to eat in the mindscape. Pearl only had 2 plates but she was planning on ordering dessert. Greg ended up stopping on the 3rd plate as well, being stuffed. Tsubasa, surprisingly, got up to 5 plates, but being poor would do that to any man.

"Does he eat like that all the time?" April asked shocked.

She had just finished her plate.

"Yes. And before you ask, it's a metabolism thing which is why Ryker isn't overweight from the all that eating." Garnet mused to April.

Sounds of "Lucky bastard!" and "Where can I get his metabolism?" prevailed through the restaurant.

Rose stopped after nine plates and Ryker at twelve plates.

"That was amazing. Truly masterful! Now I can't wait for dessert!" Ryker said with a smirk.

The hotel staff had their jaws on the ground hearing that, and the chef had to come out to see this heavy eater.

"You, in the time that you've stayed, have eaten nearly half our inventory. We'll have to close early until we get restocked. And you want dessert?! Are you a bottomless pit?!" The chef asked fuming.

Ryker's merely spawned a stack of money to tip the chef, and the chef turned on his heels to bring them dessert. In the end, the restaurant was completely out of food and had to close early. Even though Ryker paid for their meals, it wasn't enough to cover the cost of inventory being emptied.

"That was divine, so what's next?" Ryker asked.

"Pearl and I are going to check out our room." Tsubasa said with a hiccup as Pearl threw him over her shoulder. "Don't interrupt unless the world is ending."

Rose, Greg, April, and Lois had all gone off on their own which left Ryker and Garnet alone.

* * *

I would have been going to our room, but I ended up in the hot tub. I don't why, but here I was. Sitting in Bermuda shorts with flame patterning. I guess after seeing the results I needed a freaking drink or two. Jeez, I barely drink at all and I'm starting to sound like Uncle Kaneda. Bet, he's just lazily use his BlackTab to worm his way through, the lazy bum. I never liked Uncle Kaneda and Aunt Katsumi. Those two reminded me of Genma and Nodoka from Ramna ½, and that's an obvious indicator of their parenting style. I pitied my cousins. I wouldn't be surprised if one and murdered them or became evil. But considering everything, that's not likely to happen. I was going to call up by the cousins when Garnet came up in a bathrobe.

"You know I don't have future vision?" I remarked putting down my BlackTab.

Garnet made a faint smile letting the bathrobe drop. The bikini she wore was blue on top and red on the bottom, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"So, Sapphire's the alpha?" I say teasingly.

Garnet didn't catch on until she looked down. She paid it no mind, but I had a telling Ruby would have words. She slipped in the hot tub and I poured one out for both of us.

"To us, the future, to the Crystal Gems, and to Steven." I say raising a glass.

"Cheers." Garnet remarked as we clinked glass and had our martinis.

That moment, I could forget all my troubles and all the BS back home. I was with her and that's all that mattered now.

* * *

While our heroes were at ease now, they had a faint idea of the evil bubbling beneath them. Within the reaches of Brazil, the UGA rose in power and influence. Their tech barely had advanced for Norman didn't know that their alien partner was secretly screwing them over. Norman had just sent Sakura off to work the holes when he went up to Leiko. It was here Norman was fully introduced to Leiko's team. Working the training dummy was a Jasper. She wore at outfit resembling a boxer with orange boxing trunks with white trim and a torn yellow shirt under a red-orange tank top. She wore boxing shoes and sports tape around her fists which had dried blood stains. Her hair was a half-shaved punk styled. This Jasper was a universe where had defeated Garnet, but had thrown her into the ship's engine. Leiko had saved her and forced her into her service. This Jasper took up the moniker of Itami.

Working on one of the weapons was a gem who carried resemblance to Rose Quartz. This version of Rose was a classic sociopathic monster where the Diamond Authority were the good guys. When her plan backfired, she joined Leiko to escape justice. This Rose's attire a dark pink military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap (with her pink hair straightened) is the insignia for the Frost family. She also sported a dark cape. She was known as Thorn.

In the corner of Norman's eye, there was another gem. In the dark corner was a gem thought to have been lost to time, her gemstone located her navel. With her large, jagged hair, she towered over Rose. She wear a purple dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with four straps that meet on her back. She wears long, baggy, dark pine colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted black. She wore wraps on her feet instead of shoes. She had a name she kept under wraps, but Leiko (and her squad) call her Shatterstar. Shatterstar lost her life to a certain someone and joined Leiko when she revived her.

"So when you guys going to strike Beach City?" Norman asked impatiently.

"You should have patience." Leiko remarked. "We're still prepping for an attack. I don't have enough soldiers and I'm making calls."

One of her minions, Appule came running up to Leiko holding a phone.

"Lord Leiko, I've received word from Kitami. She wanted to speak to you." Appule said nervous.

"Perfect! With her on board, we'll have the advantage for sure! Those fools won't see her coming." Leiko said taking the phone. "Kitami, darling! I thought I wouldn't hear from you again after your son was born. What, he escaped? Well I'll help you after you help me."

Norman was slowly regretting hiring Leiko, but he assured himself it wasn't a dumb decision. He wasn't Pamela! As long was Ryker was clipped, it didn't matter. However, he decided to leave them to call Carlotta and Jazz to see how they were doing.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in that hotel room feeling refreshed from last night. I was go glad by genetics lifted that hangover. And I realized that I need to get a bed back home. I noticed I was alone in bed, when Garnet came out with just towel wrapped around her head.

"Perfect way to start the morning." I said getting up with a yawn.

"Humph, you've seen me naked on the net so there's no real point." Garnet said drying her hair.

"So be fair, it's always an artist drawing it. And plus, if I knew, I wouldn't have looked." I said with a chuckle. "I'm admiring the real deal."

Garnet smirked, and I was enjoying every curve of her.

"And someone's both happy to see me and needs a shower." Garnet said shapeshifting on a simple t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

Of course, I quickly showered while checking on a list of canon stuff I've must deal with and issues I won't be dealing with. To my surprise, I found I made a small hole. For one, Peridot shouldn't be able to shapeshift different outfits in canon. I would raise an eyebrow, but considering I'll have to deal with Peridot later, screw it. I got out there dressed the outfit I wore when I first arrived into Beach City. I went off to find Rose and Greg, and they left their room open. I looked inside….and well what did I expect. How the hell does Greg get all the girls…again? At least Pearl and Tsubasa weren't among them. I closed the door and shuffled down to the lobby where Garnet's waiting with bottles of water. I take one and squirt on my face.

"You could have warned me." I remarked.

"What's the fun in that?" Garnet shot back.

The others soon came down and they all looked like shit. April and Lois both went on their way giving Greg their number to call in case anything happens. Oh how nice….

After paying a whopping million dollars, which was mostly for room service for Tsubasa. The dick. Either way, we returned to Beach City where I had new challenges awaiting me.

* * *

 **(A/N: I must admit I actually didn't realize why Peridot stole Steven's clothes until now. She'll still steal them here, just for another reason. Also, referencing real time events was a must because the Blackthorn Family are from the real world. For one thing, they wouldn't care considering they can leave Earth if they want. Edit: 12/9/17 – I had "edited" this chapter last time and I had to do it over again due to the glaring about of errors in it.)**


	13. Episode 10: The New Lars

**(The author is in his office twiddling his thumbs.)**

 **Yoshi3000: By the time you see this, exams would be over with. So happy December 2016 guys! It's been a wild year so far, and I just want to thank all of you for supporting. As usual, the disclaimer…**

 **(Karen enters)**

 **Karen: The is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this.**

 **Yoshi3000: And the characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 2 – Summer Arc 5**

* * *

 **Episode 10 "Break from Canon and into the Gaiaverse!" (The New Lars)**

(A/N: The New Lars will happen, but off screen. That's why you won't see Steven, Sadie, or Lars until the end of the chapter. In other news, 10 episodes! This year has been productive. So this plot was originally going to be an omake, but I decided to re-make the plot for this. So essentially, it's a sequel episode to "Filler Fillet")

* * *

I actually had an off day in dealing with canon drama. It was the body switch crap with Lars, and I wasn't getting involved. So Garnet and I were watching clouds from the roof of the barn. Pearl and Tsubasa drove off for a joyride…with Akio. At least they won't ruin this day! But now I was bored, and I hated that. I looked over at Garnet and mused a bit.

"Ryker. I have a feeling you're thinking something dirty or you were thinking of playing that game again." She said to me.

"Or maybe both." I mutter.

But in all and all, I did want to play Sparkcraft Gaiaverse again. It would be excited to have an organic Garnet again. She was adorable. Garnet and I leap the roof and go inside the barn. I was glad I opt to help Peridot and Lapis upgrade the old place. It had new floors, a pool, and a waterbed for Lapis. Jasper was still playing **Club Underground: Adrenaline Rush** desperate to beat Pearl's rank.

"Aw how cute, you want to prove your gemhood." I said a tad teasingly.

"I can't let that twig be the highest!" Jasper said before crashing her car into a fruit stand. "Shit!"

She dropped the controller and shouted, "Damn it!"

"It's ok, at least your st—no that's Garnet. Well, I think you're great." I said trying to cheer her up. "But I got an idea for if you want to prove yourself the best."

So Jasper ended up playing Call of Duty on another TV cursing and screaming she was the best. I turned to Peridot and Lapis who were sitting around doing each other….'s hair.

"So Peri, Lapis, want to join us for Sparkcraft?" I offered to them.

"That game when you be any species? We're in." Peridot said with a smirk. "You owe me!"

"Yeah, I know. Now put on the headset." I said tossing them two VR headset.

All four of us put on the headset ready to enter the virtual world. I hadn't noticed Amethyst had come to join Jasper though. My BlackTab would wind up connecting to the console.

* * *

 _Sparkcraft Gaiaverse_

 _Back on the menu, our players would end up. Ryker and Garnet were already set, but it was up to Peridot and Lapis to pick their species._

 _"I must go with cyborg. I'll be human, but entirely weak." Peridot said making her selection._

 _"Metahuman? I could at least still use my powers as one." Lapis said making her selection._

 _The purple light would bathe our four players once again, dropping them all into the world beyond._

 _(Sunset Hill Zone – outside Sunfury)_

 _Peridot would awaken first to find herself on a hill on wide open places. She was still as short and petite as she was. But she found herself mostly organic. Her skin tone was now a very pale beige and her eyes were now icy blue. Her hairdo was a done up like her normal self. Her outfit was rather simple with a black shirt with white and black striped long sleeves, blue jeans, a brown belt, and black flats with orange socks. Lapis was awoken by Peridot next. Lapis has few changes as the metahuman. Her hair and eyes were still the same colors. Her skin was a tad darker than Peridot's. Her outfit consisted of a purple shirt, black pants with a purple line on the sides, tight grey gloves, and purple running shoes. Both saw their gems were gone._

 _"So this how being organic is like? I suddenly want to maim something." Peridot said to Lapis._

 _"I want to do "things" to you and Ryker. But I can't explain this tingly feeling I'm getting between my legs." Lapis said._

 _"Hey guys. Over here!" Ryker said as he and Garnet came running up._

 _Ryker wore the same outfit when he entered the game last time, but he had an added pale grey bomber jacket. Death's Razor was on his side. Garnet still had her same tank top, skirt, and shoes from last time and had her hair down once again (not that she could control that)._

 _"Well what now, Ryker?" Peridot asked him._

 _"Well we can go check out Sunfury. There's always something going on there." He said._

 _"Good, I could use new bottoms. This skirt is a bit on the short side and these white panties are way too tight." Garnet mused._

 _Ryker drooled a bit, but caught himself quickly. He asked Lapis and Peridot to check their backpacks for any abilities explaining their gems powers might be available. The two looked down to see two backpacks in their respective colors. Peridot would find a metal bo staff she could wield and control._

 _"Seems you've discovered your Gem power of controlling metal early." Ryker thought as Peridot had her bo staff in her hands twirling._

 _Lapis did not have anything in her backpack, but herself still able to manipulate water. So our four players to set off for Sunfury._

* * *

While they enjoy that game and canon goes on untouched, Carlotta and Jazz were soaking up sun down at the Virgin Islands' Lindbergh Bay. Carlotta moved to the shade to cool off while Jazz was lost in thought in the water. Jazlinda had some fringe of guilt over the fate Charlotte's sister, Pamela. She used to be able to laugh it off, but that was before her leader got pregnant. Carlotta was so ecstatic when Norman proposed and Jazz found it off. She never saw that side of her leader, her sensitive side. Jazz watched her leader in the shade taking a bottle of juice to drink and wondered about the kid inside her.

"My leader's about to have a baby. Never thought I'd live to see that." She thought before swimming back to shore.

She needed to ask her. The guilt was pounding Jazlinda's head with every step she took.

"Hey Boss." Jazz said to her. "I need to ask a hypothetical question."

"Shoot." Carlotta said.

"What if your sister was wearing a bulletproof vest and survived?" She asked her.

"I'd hunt her ass to the ends of the Earth to pull a bullet in her skull." Carlotta said calmly. "Honestly, she was a threat to the world. In a twisted sense, I did some good. Between you and me, if I had her genius, I wouldn't be a biker gang leader." Carlotta said calmly.

"What would you be?" Jazz asked curiously.

"I'd make the cure for cancer, but not give it to people." Carlotta said with a smug smirk. "Not until I get it sold for millions."

"Besides, I always knew Pamela did survive." She said spooking Jazz. "It was on the news, they found her body up north. Apparently, a gaggle of people gang raped her and shot her in the head point blank. No witnesses, no nothing. While I wasn't real happy for the rape, I was glad she's dead and gone. Though, I wonder who did it."

Jazz knew she had to get in touch with the rest of the gang to let them know to avoid the states for a good five to ten years. She knew she was still at risk. She had made a mental note to hope that the bartender doesn't say a damn word. At the moment, Jazz had all intentions of taking that secret to her grave and be good support to Carlotta.

* * *

(UGA Headquarters, Brazil)

Norman was wondering of what his fiancée was up to, and he assumed she was checking out the sights. The islands were always humid year round. Under the desk, Sakura was hard at work pleasing him. It's too bad, she was sloppy in doing so which make him irate. Pulling his girth out of her mouth and zipping up his pants, he glared at her.

"Ugh, Sakura. Can't you do that any better?" Norman said annoyed. "Just go. I need to be alone."

Sakura headed out and Leiko entered the room noting Sakura leaving the room.

"What do you want, Leiko?" He asked.

"Just wondering if my men could use your whore." She asked.

"If it's pinky, then sure." He said bored.

Leiko left leaving him all alone again. He sighed realizing she missed his brown sugar angel.

* * *

 _Sparkcraft Gaiaverse_

 _(Sunfury)_

 _The town of Sunfury was rather quiet that evening as our four entered it. Ryker pointed out that because they were new to the game, that they don't really have money for the clothing stores._

 _"We'll go to the Lost and Found near the shelters. It's how I got this jacket." He said._

 _"Why didn't you get anything for me?" Garnet asked._

 _"That was the only thing there at the time." He said calmly._

 _As the four entered the Lost and Found, they found many people hurrying to leave or close. The NPC running the place asked them to hurry because they were closing early. Ryker nodded and the four looked into the bin. The Lost and Found was always gamble, but the four of them got something._

 _Ryker got a set of kunai knives._

 _Peridot got tight bike shorts._

 _Lapis got a battleaxe._

 _Garnet got…rocks._

 _"What the hell?" Garnet said before looking over at Peridot. "Give me those shorts."_

 _"No!" Peridot said before getting a rock in her eyes! "My sensory organ!"_

 _Peridot handed it over, and Garnet equipped it. Ryker had a goofy grin on his face, but Garnet was glad for the shorts. They were tight, but they didn't exposure her like the skirt. The group was hurriedly rushed out as an alarm blared._

 _"Shit." Ryker said realizing the event about._

 _The alert notification came up to all four of them._

 ** _"The Purge is a biweekly event where all crime is legal across the world. You will 24 hours in-game time to do whatever you want. All weapons are available, but godmodding cheats are disabled! May the gamers be with your souls."_**

 _"Well now we would be able to steal supplies. At least, we could be able to build a good shelter." Ryker remarked. "But we must hurry."_

 _"New clothes first. I know you like me in these shorts, but I can't go around town like this." Garnet said to him._

 _"Clothing store first it is. Higher level pricks tend to be on the prowl for newbies. So it's best we four stick together." Ryker said as the four took off for Downtown Sunfury._

 _They found this area deathly quiet save for a pair of cyborgs brawling each other in the street. So Garnet had smashed her way into a clothing store and come out with new clothes in her inventory. Ryker had insisted she could equip them later. Ryker had taken clothes as well before they were encounter by another player. This player was a metahuman with cat-like ears and tail. She wore of your typical Japanese schoolgirl uniform but it was stained with blood. She was armed with a chainsaw and she had a wide grin._

 _"Well well…looks like I found some people to play with us." She spoke. "Come along, my siblings."_

 _Two little girls joined her, but they were a lot alike little vampire twins. They spoke in unison just for the creep factor._

 _"Great. Roleplayers." Ryker said before unsheathing his sword. "But whatever, prepare for battle!"_

 _-Battle Engaged! -_

 _Ryker got the first turn in and readied himself. The attacks is this game were all dependent on your creativity and weapons equipped. His level would only determine the amount of damage and he knew this. Thankfully, his battle experience in the real world added to his level in the game._

 _"Chaotic Dead End!" He said firing a Death Beam through the schoolgirl's chest, impaling her before providing a set of rapid fire Death Beams in a Gatling Gun fashion._

 _At his level, he could only let about 23 of them even though he could still fire more. The schoolgirl couldn't dodge and was pelted with hit after hit. Didn't help, that she didn't wear any armor. She fell to the ground, and said, "Gina, Gale, kill them for me will you?" Then she bled out dying an agonizing death._

 _Gina wasn't pleased to see her master killed. Her attack shot up a bit from seeing it alone._

 _"Bastard! Who you will serve? I was her slave. Her toy to use!" She said bitterly. "I'll beat you up!"_

 _It was now Gina's turn and started throwing knives after Ryker, who was able to dodge most of them except for one that gazed his cheek. Garnet was next and leaped over to Gina giving her an uppercut hard enough that tore Gina's head off her shoulders. Gale was next up, but smartly fled._

 _-Battle End-_

 _"I'm glad it's over. And we got their items." Ryker said getting into looting the corpse. "And there's building materials!"_

 _Garnet took the schoolgirl uniform which instantly fit her and was clear of any blood. Peridot took up the chainsaw, and Lapis took the knives. Hitting the grocery store, the four wanted to bolt from Sunfury as quickly as possible._

* * *

(A/N: If you're wondering, by now the events of "The New Lars" ended)

Steven had quite the adventure taking over Lars' body. Learning a thing or two about tongue kissing from Sadie. That was of mixed feelings. Sadie had no idea that Steven in his body. Thankfully, Steven said some things that Lars would never say before she went further. Now after all of it over, more of Steven's innocence was peeling away. Steven was on his bed confused and wondering if he could try that with Connie when Sadie entered.

"Oh hey…" Steven said with a blush.

"Sorry about the kiss again…I had no idea." Sadie said putting a box of donuts on the bed for him. "That would have ended badly if we went further."

"And there goes more of my innocence. I swear that ever since my mom and Ryker came into the picture, I'm losing my innocence left and right." Steven said snagging a chocolate covered donut. "Now I want to tongue Connie…"

"Think you can keep that a secret, I'd rather the Gems not rip me a new one." Sadie said before thinking, "If Ryker finds out, he'll tease about it forever!"

"Sure, it's a secret. I'll tell them about the swap, but the kiss can stay between us." He said finishing that donut.

"Freaking A', Steven. Well, I'm off back to work." Sadie said taking off for the Big Donut.

"Wait a second…" Steven said before coming to a realization. "Where the hell is everyone?!"

Steven walked over to It's A Wash to find Greg's van rocking and with a familiar scent coming out. Sadly, Steven knew what his parents up to.

"And there it goes. Goodbye, innocence. I hardly knew ye recently." Steven said with a sigh. "Well might as well go to the barn."

Steven would arrive at the barn only to be bombarded with swears that better fitted a 4chan thread (No offense to anyone on 4chan.). Amethyst and Jasper were battling it out on Call of Duty and swearing at each other like liquored up politicians.

"I will the bomb the shit out of your base!" Jasper shouted at Amethyst.

"Girl, don't even think you're stopping my moves with your fat ass!*" Amethyst said. "Because you can choke on this like, boosh motherfucker!"

Amethyst had blown up Jasper's base and won the campaign. Jasper nearly crushed her own controller in her hand.

"Why? Why in the love of diamonds can't I win?!" She screamed before they noticed Steven. "How long were you…"

"Ever since, "bomb the shit out of your base"." Steven said. "Where's Ryker?"

"In that Warpspark game. It looks they built a house on near a beach." Jasper said pointing over to the TV.

* * *

 _Sparkcraft Gaiaverse_

 _(Neo Green Hill Zone)_

 _The four had just finished building a rather small house, and Ryker crashed on the ground tired. The group had to fend off against monster and so forth, but they did it. A nice beach nearby and the house was well-furnished._

 _"Let's jack out. I'm all good for gameplay." Ryker remarked._

 _The three agreed, and all four would save their progress._

* * *

Returning back to the real world, I was glad to be back for once. That game really is a mind scrambler. With Steven here, I knew canon was over for now. Next up…was Kevin. Damn it, I hate that guy so much. Well knowing Steven, I headed for the lab to work on a car for Stevonnie. I wouldn't be getting sleep, but I could pop the 8-hour pill.

* * *

While Ryker would worry about an insignificant bug, the real problem was on her way to the planet. Kitami was getting enraged with the situation. She lost her home to her son and now wasn't getting word from her husband. She had no idea he had no intentions of sticking around with their son gone on his own.

"Where the hell is Rémy? The council said he never showed up!" Kitami said fuming. "And with my bastard son off on his own."

Kitami looked to the photo of her and the Frost family some years ago after their first clash with the Blackthorn parents and scowled at it.

"To think, it's a Blackthorn who helped my son off-planet. Damn 10th level bastards! I can't wait to put one 10 feet under just to stick to Akira's face." She said with an evil smirk.

Her ship neared closer to the planet soon bringing a threat unlike anything the Gems have fought before. It's too bad, she got caught in a Filler hole making her trip even longer.

* * *

(A/N: And it's done. My probably only update for the month of December 2016 is complete. It's a bit underwhelming due to its relaxed and laid back tone. However, I did get some development on other plot lines so it evened out for me at least. Trust me, the next one is Beach City Drift and I do plan to make it a good sequel episode to **Pearl and Ryker's New Beginnings.** Oh yes, Gerald and his racing crew return next chapter!)

*An actual line Amethyst's voice actor did in GTA V.

(A/N: Any suggestions on what Stevonnie's car should be? Leave it in the reviews! **And a goal was completed for the year, 10 episodes of Steven Universe Blackthorned out before 2016 ends! Thanks, my fans!** ) (Edit 10/1/17 – Fixed some spelling and grammar.)


	14. Episode 11 : Beach City Drift

**(The author is in his office which is decked out for Christmas)**

 **Yoshi3000: Happy December 2016 to you all. So far, the poll has shown you want more of Ryker. So, you'll get it. On Anime Confessions, that series is on freeze until the prequel is done, but I have a complete list of who is starring in Season 3. So the disclaimer.**

The is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company.

 **Yoshi3000: I just hope I can get someone to make me a trope page. It'd be so tropperific!**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 2 – Summer Arc 6**

* * *

 **Episode 11 "Fast vs the Furious/Rise of the Racers!" (Beach City Drift AU)**

 **(A/N: This episode is one I've been planning for ahead of time. Now I don't hold much love for the episode mostly being that the reason Stevonnie races Kevin is for petty reasons. So this will be handled differently. But before we dive into that, we have unfinished business. And to let you know, Ryker did hack the Gems into the system so they can have passports and licenses.)**

 **(-Continuing exactly on the same day as last chapter-)**

In Brazil, Norman yearned more and more for his brown sugar angel. He missed her and did worry about her well-being. That and she was one of the few sane ones on this organization.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He said to himself. "If I only had one competent sidekick!"

Koalla Su entered his office and his headache grew. If anything, he wanted to shoot her in the head and take over her country. He asked what she wanted.

"I have a report. Apparently, one of her agents infiltrated Delmarva and is actively spying on the Ryker and his group." She said getting his eyes to go wide.

"How long?" He asked curiously.

"Since yesterday. So far we got that the Gems had a deep connection to the state of Delmarva. We did research and they've been around since America's foundation. But right now, Agent Jessica's off to locate a book dealing with the history." Su said.

"That's great, but I have a bad feeling about this." Norman said. "Isn't she at risk for dying?"

"She's one of the best!" Su assured.

* * *

Said spy was vaporized by Ryker after Jessica followed Ryker thinking he couldn't see her. He couldn't but could sense her. It was a matter of vanishing and appearing in front of the spy. After he got the information off her, he casually threw her into the sky and blasted her in smithereens without a second thought. He went back on his way to the lab to work on Stevonnie's car.

* * *

 **(And now, the real story begins.)**

I awoke from my nap mostly refreshed. I needed one despite popping the eight-hour pill. I was glad the car for Stevonnie was done. And what car did I make for them? A BMW M3 GTR that I heavily modified with a P60B40 V8 engine. The car itself was an exact replica to the famous one from Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The paintjob was grey with a pink flame design on the sides. I got the bodykit on it along with fixing its mediocre speed boost from its nitrous injection. Hastily, I got to a hot shower and changed to bolt down to **It's a Wash**.

Surprisingly, Garnet and Rose was there. However, what Garnet wore perked a smile on my face. "Heavy Metal Garnet" was always a glorious sight to see.

"Morning Garnet." I say chipper.

"Morning to you. I was going to warn you of that spy, but it seems you disposed of her." She said crossing her arms.

"We can both agree not to say anything of it to Steven or Rose." I said to her pecking her cheeks.

She nodded and we joined Steven, Connie, Rose, and Greg. Of course, Garnet and I were waiting around for Kevin to show while canon conversations went on. It seems Rose grew an instant distaste for Kevin which actually is scary from Steven recalling his time with him. Long time short, Kevin came and acted like a complete jerk off before leaving. Now, I would have convinced Steven and Connie to not be stupid and go race him. However, the walking turd had the gonads to make a bit of a lewd gesture at Garnet. Now it's on!

"Steven, Connie, I have a car for you two to use tonight for the race." I said crossing my arms. "So, you don't have to borrow Greg's Doudai."

They beamed at me and Garnet smirked at me. I had a plan, but little did I know that canon was about to bend. Both good and bad…

* * *

Within the former abandoned Ocean Town was now **Bayview** * being ran by Gerald was now a street racer's paradise. Due to the lax rules in Delmarva, they were able to run the town to be a rest stop for all street racers. Now Gerald was in his garage with Motoko working on fine tuning a Supra when one member of his "city council" came in. A young woman who was un-ironically named Elsa before now being a victim of Frozen jokes. Didn't help that she looked exactly like her but a tad tomboyish.

"Ah, so the snow queen has returned to grace our presence." Motoko said jokingly.

"No! No more Frozen jokes! The guys kept trying to get to make me sing that overhyped song. It sucks to sound exactly like that anti-social frozen freak!" She screeched. "But enough about that, I got information."

"Please tell me you didn't shiv another guy about the joking. The doctors here are fed up with you causing injuries around here." Gerald remarked.

"No. I got information on a race event going on tonight." She said perking a smile out of Gerald. "It's a local event set up by a bunch of teens from a nearby town. Beach City."

"What's the competition like?" He asked curiously.

"Mostly low-tier cars and only one exotic car. Seems this one is pitifully small." Elsa remarked.

"We all need to start somewhere, Elsa. We should attend." Gerald said wiping his hands with a cloth. "The old man's job is to teach the young."

"Gerald, you're barely 27." Elsa pointed out. "And your fiancée is only 21."

Gerald rolled his eyes and Motoko was surprised he was twenty-seven. You couldn't tell and he joked about his middle age.

"But I got more important news. I did some digging on that town and I found her." Elsa said.

"Who?" Gerald remarked.

"Stuntwoman." Elsa said bringing silence in the garage. "Seems she's got history here. A lot."

Gerald told her to go on. Elsa put down a file on Gerald's desk.

"Well, Pearl has a history with Beach City. Apparently, she's a hunter for alien remnants that been on the planets for thousands of years. She was actually on the news recently being hailed as one of the heroes who aptly crushed down a terrorist organization." Elsa remarked.

"How did I miss that?" Gerald asked himself, before telling Elsa. "Get yourself and some riders ready. If we go to the teen's event, Stuntwoman will come."

Elsa nodded and left to prepare. Gerald had a bit of a smile on his face and was excited to race her again. Motoko was interested in seeing what Pearl will bring to the table.

* * *

It was the afternoon, I was in the lab putting some more touches on Stevonnie's car when Pearl came down. I told her about the race event tonight, and she wanted in. Tsubasa hastily brought the car down for me to work on.

"Pearl, you'll have to work on your car yourself. I have my Agera to work on after I close this BMW." I said closing the hatch to get to my Agera.

The Agera which I lovingly called **Claire** was just above done with its upgrades. Now was a matter of painting the Dragonair decal on the rear. Getting that done meant I could finally test drive this beauty. Its black paintjob was finally dried and I got in starting it up the engines. Driving it up to the street level, I already find Garnet waiting for me with her hair was back in the cube shape. She wore a plain purple tank top, blue jeans, and red sandals with her usual shades. She still had the tattoos, and she entered the passenger side.

"So it's all done?" Garnet asked me.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that things aren't going to go as planning." I admit as I drive out of the Beach City and into the open road. "Kevin's a bigger douche than in canon. I fear that Stevonnie might not be able to handle him."

"She will. I know it, plus Stevonnie has us as backup." Garnet said reassuringly. "And it seems some associates of Pearl will join us tonight."

"Should I be concerned?" I said making the U-turn to head back to Beach City.

"Nope, but do keep an eye out." She remarked.

"Have I told you how glad I am that we got together?" I said with a small smile.

"I foresaw you saying that." She said. "And love you too."

Damn! She got me again. I must find ways to counter future vision.

* * *

Night came over Beach City and the teens gathered at the bottom of the parking lot. Ronaldo, like a dumbass, showed up with his push scooter. Kevin had been using his Himitsu X-12 sports car to smoke Jenny in a race.

"Looks like I win again." He said smugly. "Seems no one can beat me."

Buck groaned and mouthed under his breath, "What an asshole."

Soon the roar of engines got everyone's attention, and they all got a plethora of cars coming their way as they pulled to a stop. The lead car was a **1994 Toyota Supra Mark IV** which boasted heavily modification with a Lamborghini Diablo Candy Pearl Orange paintjob. Out of that, came Gerald.

"Yo. Name's Gerald, I'm new in Delmarva. An "xx-pizzamistress-xx" said you were holding something like that here." He said casually.

The teens (except Kevin) were stunned by the cars he brought with him. Out of the black **1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse** with a hi-spoiler, came out Motoko who had her sword on her side. Out of **2001 Honda S2000** with an icy blue paintjob, a VeilSide Millennium body kit, Motegi Racing 18" rims, and a black vinyl stripe came Elsa.

"Oh my gosh, you look just like Elsa." Jenny said innocently.

"It's funny because that's her name and her voice sounds the same." Motoko snidely said irritating Elsa.

"Kendo bitch!" She spat at Motoko.

"It seems this gathering is smaller than I thought. I'm glad I brought two of the service trucks." Gerald said. "Can't have an event like with refreshments."

With a snap, the two trucks set up shop with a pair of twins came out, both sporting aprons. What were they making tonight? A buffet's worth of burgers, hot dogs, and dumplings. Between the eating, Gerald came up to Buck Dewey.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone. We call her Stuntwoman, but she goes by Pearl around here. You wouldn't know her by any chance." He asked Buck.

"You mean the skinny one from the Crystal Gems? Yeah I know of her." Buck Dewey said, "One of the locals badasses who protect the town from monsters."

"Monsters?" Gerald said confused before they started hearing music.

 ** _I wonder if we know_**

 ** _How they live in Tokyo (hai!)_**

 ** _If you see it, and you mean it,_**

 ** _Then you know you have to go_**

 ** _Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_**

 ** _Fast and furious (kita) (Drift, Drift, Drift)_**

Elsa looked over to see three cars speeding their way. Gerald had a thick smile seeing the sky blue **Porsche Spyder**.

"She's here…I told you Stuntwoman would come." He remarked.

 ** _Hei 'rasshai, omachidou-sama,_**

 ** _Kensou mamire konomachi no ensou_**

 ** _Damattamama ichido tsuite oide,_**

 ** _Sekaiju miryou suruhodoni goukana Japan Ichiban_**

 ** _Jump around, saa uchirano deban_**

 ** _Teriyaki Boyz in the place to be,_**

 ** _Miseteyaru orijinaru(Original) V. I. P._**

Motoko recognized the **Agera** that Gerald had lost against her and frowned.

"Darling, you should have brought your Agera." She said to him.

Speeding behind the three supercars was Akio on a sportsbike. The music was cut off rather early as they pulled into the parking lot. Elsa was actually nervous seeing the Agera. Pearl and Tsubasa came out her car first.

"Gerald." She said kindly.

"Stuntwoman. It's nice to see I found your home turf. What are you, race boss of this saltwater scenery?" Gerald responded. "And you remember my fiancée, Motoko."

"Not really the boss, I did just start not too long ago. You remember my boyfriend, Tsubasa?" Pearl said gesturing to Tsubasa.

"Wait? Tsubasa's a guy?!" Elsa said spitting out her drink. "Damn it! Now I owe the guys."

"Elsa, I thought I heard a Disney princess." Akio said getting off her bike.

"Bitch." Elsa said bitterly.

Ryker and Garnet had exited the Agera getting Gerald to raise an eyebrow.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Gerald said referring to Ryker.

"Probably on the news." Ryker said. "I'm Ryker, the team's mechanic and leader."

"Wait. You're that Ryker! Gerald, he's among those who fought those alien monsters those terrorists summoned up." Elsa said.

"It was a tough battle." Ryker said turning and walking to Stevonnie's BMW.

* * *

I wanted to step in and set Stevonnie straight. No need for her raging out on this chump. Tapping on the window, Stevonnie lowered it.

"Stevonnie, do you really want to get back at Kevin?" I said with a sigh.

"More than anything." Stevonnie said fiercely.

"Then stop being angry at him. The asshole feeds and gets pleasure from it. You don't want to give him pleasure, do you?" I ask crossing his arm.

"Well..no." Stevonnie said now unsure of this whole secenario.

"Stevonnie, you are made of alien hybrid badass and a prodigy fighter. You fight alongside badasses who deal with shit Kevin would choke on. You are above him and his drama. So don't feed this troll because it's a waste of energy." I said with a smirk. "And you could be using it for more important things."

"Like what?" Stevonnie said surprised.

"This." I said.

I walk up to Elsa and said, "Snow Queen! My friend in the **BMW M3 GTR (E46)** could totally smoke you in a race."

The atmosphere goes cold as Elsa whips her head on the race says, "Like hell it could! They're on! Up the hill now!"

Elsa stormed into her car driving up to the top, with Stevonnie following along. However, Kevin wasn't enjoying this.

"Wait, I want in!" Kevin said getting his car to follow them.

Ugh. Great, I'm going to have to deal with that wad of douche.

"Garnet! Looks like we're entering this race." I said diving back in the Agera. "I didn't want race my Claire against Kevin, but we'll have to!"

Garnet slides back and for a moment I appreciated the biker look she went for. The purple leather jacket was a nice touch. We took for the starting line at the top of the hill.

* * *

"So gaki, the usual rules?" Elsa asked Stevonnie. "Pink slips and all."

"It's not gaki, snow queen, it's Stevonnie." Stevonnie said. "And I accept."

Right then, Kevin pulled up between the two with his cocky smile and smug prick attitude.

"Ladies. How about after I beat you both, you can take a ride on me?" He suggested.

"If you think I'll ride in a car with you, I'll cut your cojones off!" Elsa shouted.

"He wasn't talking about the car, Elsa." Stevonnie said bluntly.

Then Ryker drove up next to the Elsa, admitting he's here to smoke Kevin. With a flare shot into the air, the four drivers took off down the mountain path. Stevonnie immediately took to focusing on trying to outdrive Elsa who was trying to keep up.

"Damn, they got some good mods to keep up with me." Elsa thought shifting up to a higher gear.

Kevin was losing it that Stevonnie was ignoring him, and he drove up alongside her.

"Forgetting something, baby?" Kevin remarked.

Stevonnie didn't give him a response, but Ryker did coming up behind. He spat on Kevin's car and took off ahead. Kevin paid no mine, due to his pent-up anger at Stevonnie ignoring him. At that moment, both Steven and Connie had realized they let Kevin be the reason they fused. But thanks to Ryker, they had a new goal which was to beat Elsa in this race without even bothering with Kevin.

* * *

With this race, I was beginning to enjoy this. I was thinking nothing could go wrong, and so did Garnet. Remember those consequences I thought I was going to have, that was going to happen. What's worse was Garnet didn't even get the future vision of what was to come. Long story short, I hear gunshots ringing out and to our horror we find Kevin's armed. He had a gold plated desert eagle letting out shots after everyone. Now I wasn't worried for Stevonnie because all the cars I built had bulletproofed windows at least, I was terrified at the fact he has a gun.

"Why does he have a gun?! That didn't happen in canon!" I said panicked. "Garnet!"

"I didn't see this one coming, and I don't like that feeling. Either way, we need to stop him. Stevonnie's fine but Elsa's not going to be." Garnet advised.

"Well shit." I said.

"What the hell, Kevin?!" Stevonnie said finally giving the asshat some attention.

"Notice me now, you bitch!" Kevin screamed at he kept firing.

While the bullets did hit Stevonnie's car, it's a miracle they didn't hit very vital areas. A bullet whizzed through Elsa's windshield and Garnet informed me that it grazed Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked back only to nearly get a bullet through her head.

"Ok jackass, you want my attention! You got it now!" Elsa said as Kevin took the lead firing back at all of us. "Damn it…I forgot my piece."

"Garnet, disarm this prick!" I said keeping my hands on the wheel.

"With pleasure!" Garnet said firing off one of her gauntlets after him.

The bastard got his arm nearly broken by it, but it did get him to drop his custom firearm. We all ended up peeling out, but by then we were down the mountain. But this race wasn't over yet.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Stevonnie called out.

"I'm grazed, but I'll live. So's the car." Elsa called back. "You?"

"Fine, car's shot up a bit, but I'm not hurt." Stevonnie responded.

"Just to let you two know, Garnet and I are not hurt. I'm just glad I bulletproofed the windows." I said with a chuckle.

"It looks like we got about a mile of straight road before the finish. Let's end this!" Elsa said.

It was one mile to take the glory and we were all speeding alone that mile. At that moment, I had fully used the Agera's raw speed alone to surpass all three of them to take the lead, but I don't think Stevonnie was concerned with me.

* * *

At that moment, the only thing on Stevonnie's mind was Elsa and vice versa. As they sped down that road, both were intent on winning this race.

"Sorry Stevonnie, but I am going to win this." Elsa said flipping on her nitrous tanks taking off ahead.

Stevonnie had taken a breath before pressing down the buttons to release her nitrous oxide tanks, but she (they) were unaware the injection system was laced. Stevonnie had to hold on for dear life as she shot was 145 mph to 200 flat. Ryker had already won the race and watched Stevonnie come to the finish line drifting just to stop.

"Shit!" Elsa said crossing the finish line.

Kevin came up last and he wasn't happy about losing. However, Ryker (and by extension everybody else) could care less.

* * *

"Nice driving, Steph. Though, I'm glad you're wearing shoes this time. Your car is steaming." I said as Stevonnie came out.

"Congrats, Stevonnie." Pearl said glad the fusion was safe and sound.

I noticed that Stevonnie was wearing essentially the bomber and cross fusion of the gi and Steven's usual wear. I even noticed when she tied the jacket around her waist that the kanji on the back was different. 黒い星 (Kuroi hoshi) which translates to Black Star. Elsa opened her car door and came out holding her bleeding shoulder.

"Damn it, I lost and got shot. I guess this is karma's way of teaching me a lesson." Elsa lamented.

"Elsa, what happened?" Motoko said concerned noticing the bullet holes in Elsa's windshield.

"I can tell you. Kevin shot at us just because we weren't feeding the troll." Stevonnie said annoyed.

Kevin came out storming over to Garnet and I telling us off about him losing his rare and expensive gun. I wasn't even listening, and I looked over at Garnet. I didn't even have to tell her because she already knew what I was going to do. Garnet cracked her knuckles as we both decked this tool right in his face knocking his lights out. I noticed Elsa going to Stevonnie handing over her pink slip and keys.

"You won fair and square. So it's only fair I…" Elsa said before receiving them back from Stevonnie.

"No. You should keep your car. It's yours and I'd be a real jerk if I took it from you. I'm in this for the race and the experience." She said. "How about instead I have Ryker look over your car?"

Elsa blushed beet red at this gesture and stuttered a thank you. It was a nice moment and all, but Akio ruined it by pointing that I won the race. Thankfully, Tsubasa punched her arm for it.

"Don't worry about Elsa. Your opponent was Steph, not me." I said.

"You could take Kevin's car in that case." Tsubasa said.

"Kevin's car. Screw that, don't want a thing from him." I spat. "But I will do this."

With a switchblade spawned from my BlackTab, I scratch "Dickweasel" on the back of Kevin's car. Suits Kevin's well, and I was glad the little shit was unconscious.

"Anyone got an issue with me defacing this asshole's car?" I asked.

Everybody didn't take issue except one.

"I do, ya space bastard." Ronaldo said crossing his arms.

"The one from nearly destroyed Beach City takes issue. But seeing you're with Jane, I might as well ask. Is she your girlfriend or your side dish? Considering you and Pamela were close, I wonder." I said with a smug expression.

This got Jane curious asking who's this Pamela and I insist she talk to Peedee. Jane actually goes off to see him leaving Ronaldo to desperately follow her to prevent. Heh…a real dick I was at that moment. Motoko patched up Elsa and Gerald turned his gaze over to me.

"Ryker, is it? You are a wild one. You remind me of myself. Considering what happened just now, how about you join us to party back at Ocean Town. I run the place as its new mayor. Town got abandoned after some huge fire*, but I invested to fix the remains." He said with a smile. "Of course, everyone else except that asshole is invited."

"I'm in." I said "I'll race you there."

"We'll free race then." Gerald said. "I'll meet you all there."

We were all on the road for Ocean Town, and I'll tell you that it was one hell of a party. However, we all probably partied too hard though. The next morning, I found myself on the roof on my car which was in a parking garage, with Garnet passed out inside. The Cool Kids were long gone heading back to Beach City. So, Garnet and I had to drive around Ocean Town to find the others. We found Akio staggering down the street a drunken mess before she collapsed on the ground.

"Garnet, it's moments like this that make me realize that Akio is college educated and could easily go places to have a successful career. But she's just so broken by life that she can only numb the pain with sex and gambling. A true jaded washout." I said with a pained sigh. "What a woobie this one."

"Eh. We have it worse." Garnet said scooping her up over her shoulder.

I called up Pearl and soon she drives up with Tsubasa. Tsubasa practically have the same thoughts as me seeing Akio like this.

"Where's Stevonnie?" Pearl asked aptly concerned. "I hope she didn't get into any liquor."

"Sensed them/her, Stevonnie's nearby." I said pointing over to that park. "And there's the BMW."

Garnet headed and found Stevonnie hanging off a tree branch asleep. So, I had to carry Stevonnie home while Garnet had to drive the BMW. All and all, it was a wild adventure. I knew I'd have to deal with restaurant bullshit later in the day. At least I get to watch Ronaldo mope about losing Jane. Then I could kick him in the face.

* * *

 **(A/N: And we end it here, and let me say, this was a fun one to write. Most of the inspiration for this episode came to the Fast and Furious movies in terms of Gerald and the plot changes. Kevin might be mentioned again, but I did like my darker take on his personality. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays 2016! * - Turns out that Ocean Town is no longer abandoned in SU canon, which makes my plans for Gerald to own the town Hilarious in Hindsight. Originally, there was going to another scene between Elsa and Stevonnie at the party, but I scrapped it. All I had to say about it was, Stevelsa would have been brief. Edit: 12/9/17 – Cleaning up these old chapters.)**


	15. Episode 12: Season 2 Finale!

**(The author is in his office which is littered with books)**

 **Yoshi3000:** It's the New Year, and I'm glad to be back on this one!

This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company.

 **Yoshi3000: I just hope I can get someone to make me a trope page. It'd be so tropperific!**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 2 – Summer Arc Finale**

* * *

 **Episode 12 "Beyond your Universe, Enter the Multiverse!"**

 **(A/N: I'm going to quickly prevent Restaurant Wars' plot for the sake a better idea in mind. Allow me to explain really quick what's to come. I'm ending the Summer Arc for a new Arc in mind. Think of it as a mini-arc, because by the end of it, I'll return to finish the Summer episodes.)**

* * *

So, I should be worrying about canon. Well I fixed that. I had Steven heat up with mozzarella sticks with his ki to avoid the fiasco with the Fryman and Pizza family. After that party last night, this morning, I was in no mood for family squabbles. I did pass by Beach City Fries to find Ronaldo crying about his girlfriend, Jane. Which means all was fine, and I can go on to do whatever I want. I was considering the Warpspark for a day of gaming, but Garnet finally told about the future vision that shook her so raw. Of all things, this is bad. I have no idea who they are, but I got one thing for sure. The glow they had on them was not of this world, it was…warping energy. But, I don't think Garnet knew this. So, I called up a meeting at the barn with everyone in tow.

* * *

Steven was quite concerned with getting a call from Ryker to come to the barn immediately and bring the whole team there. Lars, Priyanka, Connie, and Sadie arrived by flight with the rest coming by warp pad. Ryker walked into the barn and turned off the interdimensional cable much to Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper's displeasure.

"Master! What the fuck?! We were watching Rick and Morty vs Gravity Falls!" Jasper said before seeing Ryker's stern and deathly serious face.

"No time for that now, we all need to talk." Ryker said seriously. "Help me set up the table."

Jasper took note and got to helping Ryker with a large table to be put in the center of the barn and everyone took a seat. Rose and Greg sat next to each other and Pearl sat in Tsubasa's lap even though she didn't have to.

"Crystal Squardon, we have a problem. A bad one that's worse than the timeline." Ryker remarked.

"A distortion in history?" Peridot asked

"No, I'm already doing that by having Jasper here. The problem is there's another warper on the planet. Besides us." Ryker said crossing his arms.

"Wait, we're warpers?!" Connie said excitedly. "Please explain!"

Ryker sighed and pointed that by him telling them that they had show and were fictional way back when, that the Crystal Gems and Connie became 4th level warpers.

"Wait, we're fictional?!" Lars/Priyanka/Sadie/Jasper/Lapis/Peridot screeched in unsion.

Akio, Tsubasa, and Greg shrugged with indifference not really caring that they exist as fictional in another world.

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something." Ryker said with a headache.

Scanning the room with his BlackTab, he could show them their rankings. Everyone in the room was classified now a mix mosh of 4th and 5th level warpers except for Ryker and Rose. Rose somehow was classified as an 8th level warper which Ryker couldn't explain at the moment.

"Well now that we all are the warpers, maybe we might have a chance against the incoming threats. Either way, there's another warper on the planet. I don't know who she is, but she's coming us. So we need to keep up our training. Any questions?" Ryker said getting a hand up from Lars. "Yes, Lars?"

"If we are all "warpers" now, what level are you then?" Lars asked. "And could I get to that level?"

"You can't. I am a 10th level warper, and that's a state you cannot obtain. Only 7th level warpers can ascend to it, and even that is rare. The highest you probably get to is the 6th level." Ryker explained. "And even then, you'd need to be taught how to warp."

Before Lars could ask another question, Garnet got up.

"Right now, that's not important. Right now, we need to prepare for this threat because my future vision is showing even more issues, but it's too fuzzy to tell." She said annoyed.

"I do have an idea on how I can get us a tad stronger, but it's risky." Ryker said looking to his BlackTab.

They all leaned in to hear what Ryker was thinking about.

"At it stands now, we can still get stronger training here. But from the looks of things, that might not be enough. But what would you say to someone who could unlock your potential?" Ryker said to them.

"Sounds interesting, go on." Pearl said to him.

"My plan is to travel to the Dragon Worlds, find a Namek that still has the original Grand Elder Guru and have him unlock the latent powers within us." Ryker said still unsure.

"That's a great idea." Connie said. "Considering what he did for others, we'll be stronger than ever before!"

"But there's a problem, if we go, we leave our own world at risk." Garnet pointed out.

"And there's the issue of missing out on canon events here, but I'm willing to take that risk." Ryker said. "All in favor for a trip to Namek?"

All hands were raised, and Ryker hastly looked up some information he needed to confirm.

"Then we have one more risk factor, Time Patrol. They guard the timelines there in the Dragon Worlds like nobody's business. Warpers aren't exactly seen on good terms considering the Order's actions and apparently some incidents involving a Time Patrol assaulting one of their Elites. Either way, we need to be careful and swift." Ryker said clipping his BlackTab on his belt. "We do not need a fight with any Patroller."

"Can't we take them?" Lars said not realizing the implications of that.

"Absolutely not! If we so much as injure one of them, the Supreme Kai of Time will be on us and I don't want a war with a woman who has Goku, Beerus, and Zen'o on speed dial! Besides, as you are now, it's unlikely you'll last against those guys. These guys are a lot more trained and battle hardened. A human patroller you could take, but there's a chance for it to be a Saya-jin, Namekian, Majin, or worse an Ice-jin Patroller. I could fight them off, but I would prefer not to!" Ryker yelled slamming his hands on the table glaring at Lars.

Lars apologized for being overconfident, and Ryker took a breath. Ryker explained that Lars should never underestimate others.

"So many idiots die from that, Lars. Don't be one of them." Priyanka said to him.

"Either way, we need to leave now to get there. All of you are going to have to come except for Akio, Tsubasa, and Lapis. You three stay here to keep an eye on things." Ryker remarked.

Lapis seemed disappointed on being stuck here with Akio and Tsubasa, and Tsubasa was not so amused.

"I know. It's not ideal, but Lapis can control the ocean making her the most powerful Crystal Gem. Technically. No offense to anyone." Ryker said firmly.

Jasper pouted knowing Ryker was right considering that the Earth is essentially water. If Lapis wanted and bothered to learned, she could practically bloodbend beings with water in it (i.e. Humans, Aliens, and Gems who eat/drink).

So our team of heroes readied themselves to shoot out across the worlds in pursuit of increasing their strength.

* * *

Here I was, readying to do this journey into the unknown. Inwardly, I was a tad scared this could go horribly wrong. So, to calm my nerves, I wore the gi. It helped a little especially seeing my students in the gi with me. Mine was a tad different with my armbands were studded. I had upgraded the uniforms for the trip as well. Steven's outer parts of the outfit with still black, but the undershirt and armbands were pink. I also made a hole for his gem and added a star on the back with the kanji inside it. Connie's undershirt and arm bands were purple with Priyanka taking a similar color. Lars and Sadie wore the uniform the standard way, with the black and grey coloring.

As for the gems, Garnet wore my original design, "Ki Fighter", a purple gi that lacked an undershirt and featured long wristbands (one blue and one red), a black obi tied in a knot at her side, and black boots. Garnet also had her usual shades, but had dark purple gloves. Pearl wore a variant of the "Future Swordsman" outfit from my originals collection. A sky-blue tank-top, black pants with a grey belt, and golden boots and with a black vest reaching her abdomen with a star on the right sleeve. She looked pretty good with it, and she even took a broadsword with her. Amethyst wore Perona's outfit strangely enough (the pre-timeskip outfit without the cape and crown), Peridot insisted that I make her armor akin to Vegeta's Namek Armor which I did. Jasper went with her usual wear, and I realized I needed to draw some more outfits for her to shapeshift into.

We were ready to go and I had a technique in mind to get us to the Dragon World mostly undetected. I actually have to thank the 7th level warper who created it.

Focusing my ki into my hands, I focus my mind on the universes around me. Since this is my first trying to travel to other worlds this way, it required a lot more concentration. I had to look for an opening which I did find. However, I had no idea how the multiverse works. Even though I was a 10th level warper by class, I was still a newbie at this. My hands glowed a bright white with flames I've never seen before, but felt familiar to me.

"What the hell are those flames? They feel different. It's like it has it's own lifeforce and energy. And it's huge." Steven asked.

That's when the BlackTab's AI (which took my mother's voice) started to speak.

 **"What you are wielding in the Sōzō no honō or Flames of Creation. It is a special kind of energy that all warpers use. It's also the energy behind the entirely of the multiverse beyond the real world. It is the creative spark. Since you started as a 7th level warper, you can virtually create these whenever you use your imagination to create stuff. However, wielding it is another story. The method you are using is a technique used mostly by 8th and 9th leveled warpers like the Power Clan, Master Hand, and etc. The Dimensional Tear will allow to go through worlds like a mole in dirt. Please be careful in using it. But know that the more you use it, the easier it'll be to use."**

That actually was helpful exposition, and I knew I had to do some more research on eighth (considering Rose is one) and ninth level warpers. I had no idea such a level was a possible for I thought it stopped at 7 and then 10.

I carefully tore open a portal the flames and there opens a portal big enough for us all.

"So beyond this universe, lies many more." Connie said before turning to Steven. "Steven, are you ready?"

Steven nodded and here I was ready to go. As long as I had Garnet and my team with me, I could face the unknown. So we dove in without looking back…but I did when I realized Rose bought Greg and his van along.

* * *

 **To Be Continued within the next Arc : Multiverse Madness Arc**

 **(A/N: You know what that means, crossovers with other CN shows! Allow me to explain this, our heroes ain't getting the Dragon World easy, they'll have to go throw several worlds before they get there. So leave your suggestions for what show you think our heroes should visit? The rules for this are simple, it had to air on Cartoon Network. Edited – 12/9/17 – Fixed minor misspelling and added a reference to Ryo vs the Xenoverse to make the timeline more concurrent.)**

* * *

 **As for when the episodes I'll do once this Arc is over:**

 **"Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" – Since it's a Steven only episode, I'll give it a mention. I won't adapt it though.**

 **"Monster Reunion" – Definitely, it's a must.**

 **"Alone at Sea" – Since Jasper is on the Crystal Gem's side, this will get a different plot.**

 **"Greg the Babysitter" – Flashback episode, so I'll be mentioning it. I won't adapt it**

 **"Gem Hunt" / "Crack the Whip" – Since Jasper is on the Crystal Gem's side, this will get a slightly different plot in mind.**

 **"Steven vs Amethyst" – Oh yes, I can't wait to do this one. I have plans in mind!**

 **"Bismuth" – Oh yes! This one, please vote on the poll. I have plans for it.**

 **"Beta"/"Earthlings" – While I will take them to Jasper's Kindergarden, the antagonist won't be Jasper.**

 **"Back to the Moon" / "Bubbled" – Definitely.**


	16. E-13:MM Arc 1 (KND Xover)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This season is going to need a new disclaimer. So I hired someone to read it.

 **(Number 362 kicks open the door wanting to get this over with taking the mic.)**

 **Number 362:** This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release….now pay me!

 **(The author pays her with a pack of Ice Cream Sandwiches)**

 **Yoshi3000: That's the KND for you.**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 13 "What do you mean it's for kids?!"**

 **(A/N: The end of January is here upon us all, and this month was a rather productive one. I must say that it was a blast to write for FFN. So the first world they crash into : The KND.)**

* * *

There was a point where in some worlds when there's no hope and when our heroes are at the edge of despair. That was the Kids Next Door at the moment thanks to a losing war on Sector V's turf. Most of the kids too injured to continue, Father had done something smart for once. He built a mecha for the Delightful Children Down the Lane to use made out of a material that any adult could get, Titanium. Father himself was personally getting in the fight making it all the more harder. Buildings were blown up, and Sector V was completely wrecked. Father, the Teens, the Delightful Brats, and the rest of the villains were still standing. All left of the KND battalion were Numbuhs 1-5, 86, 60, 362, and 69. No. 69, Lyra, was actually a warper living on planet, but wasn't lucky enough to be a Saiyan like most.

"So this is all that remains of your army, how pathetic?" The Delightful children said mockingly.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Lyra spat surprising everyone with her crude language. "You're going to have to kill me if you want me dead!"

Lyra was already injured heavily, but her heroic willpower drove her to stand. Hell, the rest of the standing kids were beaten to hell. It seemed it was over, and the mech moved in for the kill.

"Then allow me to grant your wish, Lyra." The Delightful children said scooping her up in the mech's hand.

They crushed her but she kept talking and insulting them doing so. Lyra did scream for her bones and was fading fast.

"Any last words?" Father said crossing her arms.

Lyra rose her bleeding head to glare down at him. Lyra was no fighter, for her powers were more of the mind and seeing the future. It was at that moment she had a vision and began to smile.

"Smiling in the face of death, hm? She's lost it." One of the Delightful brats, Lennie, said.

"Oh no, I'm not crazy. The KND are powerless to stop you, that is what I see…." Lyra said coughing up blood on the mech's fingers. "But, an adult…will be the end of you all. When you see the black kanji, death for the wicked is near."

Lyra broke into laughter before finally losing the last bit of life and slumped over. Everyone was shocked for the words she said, but horrified that she up and died. There are injured kids, yes, Lyra croaked.

"Lyra!" Numbuh 60, Patton, screamed before falling to his knees.

Father merely laughed about it thinking her last words were mumbo jumbo, but he'd be eating those words. Lyra had died, but not before sending her vision other to the other warpers who just arrived in said world. Those warpers names…Ryker Blackthorn and Rose Quartz.

* * *

Livid doesn't describe what I was feeling, it was more of complete rage. I had arrived at this world completely unexpected. I was going for the main stream, but instead ended up in the world of the Kids Next Door. Only then to be hit with a vision from a dying warper. I learned two things, that the Council has people running the CN cluster, and the guy running the CN cluster wanted her dead. I look over to Rose who apparently got the vision too.

"That innocent child. Only nine and fought for so much." Rose said with tears streaming down her face.

"Father!" I hissed. "I'm going to slaughter that bastard!"

I quickly shed the weighted clothing on my gi because I wanted to hold nothing back. It seemed Garnet read my mind because she explained what was going on to the others. Good. I had no time to explain because right now I only wanted to put down those bastards. And the from the look on Rose's face, she agreed. I took off to the skies with Rose close behind me on foot.

* * *

Lyra's body was released out of the mech's grip hitting the ground leaving it to bleed out on the ground. Some the villains were slowly starting to regret their actions (namely the ones that were parents themselves realizing Father's lost his mind), and the defeated KND were angry at the death of their comrade.

"Aw crud, we're done for, aren't we?" Numbuh 4 said taking a step back.

"Seems so." Numbuh 86 said with a sigh.

Numbuh 5 glared at Cree who wasn't exactly supportive at a kid dead, but wasn't going to swap sides.

The mecha was readied for another strike and last of the KND readied for one last hurrah. Everyone heard someone yell,

 **"Makankōsappō!"**

"Special Beam Canon?" Numbuh 3 said translating for everyone.

What seemed to be from out of nowhere, two thin energy beams of black and purple with one straight while the other coils around the straight beam drilled through the "invincible" mecha like it was paper utterly destroying it. On the plus side, the mecha was destroyed, but on the negative side, this killed the Delightful Brats as well. Only Numbuh 1 shed a tear for the former Sector Z now lost forever.

"Who just did that?!" Father said with his flames fuming around his body.

 **"I did!"** A booming voice from the air.

Everyone looked up to see a descending figure and on the ground a giant pinkette woman who was actively healing as many children in her haste. Soon, a pack of teenagers and "adults" made their entrance. Greg had stayed close but in the safety of the van. The aerial figure came down on the ground and he was barely holding control on his anger.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Father said as Ryker ignored him to walk other to the fallen warper. "Hey! I'm talking to you."

Ryker looked over the body teary eyed and watched as her body was taken fading as if it was dust. Her blood broke into white flames of creation symbolizing her end.

"A child had endured so much…she was worthy of being called a warrior. Now, she will find rest in Other World." Ryker said wiping the tears away. "Lyra Nerine, your flame burned out by the bastards who said they'd be order and balance."

Ryker's body began to glow a bright gold and his eyes were turning turquoise. The ground shook, and that's when Numbuh 3 pointed to the kanji on the back of the gis the newcomers.

"Didn't Lyra say when you see the black kanji, death for the wicked is near. Well the kanji on the back of those uniform are "Kuro" or Black. So we're saved!" Numbuh 3 said trying to smile.

The kids would themselves blown away literally by the surge of ki outpouring from Ryker as he completed the transformation to the Super Saya-jin state. The kids were saved by Ryder's team.

"Lyra fought a losing battle." Ryker said bitterly. "Only because you played dirty. Tell me something, it's customary to reveal one's rank when facing a full fledged warper in combat. Isn't that right, Benedict Uno. I can't believe the Order let you have a hand in letting you work the CN Cluster's "Warper Tribunal". You and the Tribunal are worse the Order! **The Order were merely apathetic assholes, and I could understand some of their short sided dickery. But this, this is sick!** "

Bio-electricity sparked around his body and Father started to sweat. Ryker spilled the details of the real reason Father wanted Lyra dead and some of the backdoor actions Father have done.

" **But you and Teens killed more than just Lyra. Numbuhs 0.67 and 0.65! And Lyra's older brother too! All warpers protesting your unjust system!"** Ryker boomed as the pupils in his eyes briefly vanished. " **I will avenge them all!** "

Before the final shout from Ryker, Cree was completely mortified by the entire scene here. For one, she was task to capture those KNDs and bring them in. She had gotten a huge paycheck for it that she used for a shopping spree. She had no idea that they were killed by her fellow comrades. Hell, she broke down into tear finding out Lyra's older brother. Ethan, Lyra's older brother, was dating Cree and he had always been concerned over her ties to Father. Now she saw why, but it was already too late. Ryker exploded with rage sending everyone flying. Out from the dust was Ryker ascending to the next stage of Super Saya-jin, Super Saya-jin 2. Ryker had bulked a tad with his golden hair completely spiked. His pupils returned, but there was a new emotion. Utter rage.

" **Listen up, my students. Take on as many teens as you like, but Father and Cree are mine. I will deal with them personally. And Jasper?"** Ryker said in a gruff intimidating tone.

"Yes, Master?" Jasper said looking up at him.

Ryker's face twisted into a complete slasher smile as she said, " **You have my permission to fight as well. Go nuts if you want."**

"Yes, my master. I will rain a mountain of pain!" Jasper yelled summoning her Crash Helmet.

"Well Gems, looks like it's no longer a melee. It's a brawl." Garnet said readying her gauntlets.

* * *

((A/N: Halt, before you read. The Order of Reality is a concept that spans across all my Blackthorn fanfictions. Think Council of Ricks and so forth. For more information on this, check out **Aftermath of Anistar.** Another thing, this is going to reference the events of other Blackthorn fanfics.))

(Planet Creation, 4th Dimension)

The Order of Reality's council was already in hot water finding out the Frost family wanted to war against the Blackthorn clan. The council already knew that the Frost had a snowball's chance in hell in beating them. The Blackthorn clan was small compared to the massive clan of Frost, but the Blackthorn were just high caliber. The Frost family was about 100,000 warpers when Akira and Genevieve entered the scene long ago. Now, it was now 30,000 left. The first time they waged war, Akira alone killed 20,000 and his wife slayed 50,000 (200 pre-mutation, and the rest post-mutation). To put it bluntly, they were outclassed. The two didn't even want war with them just wanting to explore the multiverse. The council had to admit that they liked the Blackthorns more than the Frost due to them willing to work with them. The Council helped with a peace treaty between the clans. Frost wouldn't fight the Blackthorn and vice versa. However, the Frost is rearing to fight once again and the rumors of Kenji Blackthorn murdering Leo Frost didn't help. Jeremy Kris had found out from one of the oracle warpers that that rumor was true, but explained the whole story. Long story short, Jeremy Kris made contact with a potential new council member. Unlike the arrogant Rebecca, Jeremy was a pragmatist. The Frost family helped filled their pockets, but they were too unstable for his liking. The other three council members sat around the grand table.

Rebecca Dill, a former Time Patroller like Jeremy, sat there without a care in the world still riding her high horse.

The two comic book imps, Bat-Mite and Mister Mxyzptlk playing Smash Brothers on their respective 3DS. They only cared if comic book turfs were affected. Jeremy Kris was searching for any data on new possible allies when someone crashed into the room.

The council looked up to see another warper. A former Time Patroller like Jeremy and Rebecca, Boris was someone who worked in Other World to assist the likes of King Yemma himself. Boris also doubled at the Order's way to keep tabs on warpers who died.

"Elites, I have urgent news. 6th level warper, Lyra Rainer was killed." Boris said sweating buckets.

"Who cares?" Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"She was just a child." Boris said flatly. "And she died a heroic death, so she got three last requests."

"What were they?" Jeremy asked.

"That's the thing." Boris said sweating harder. "This concerns Ryker Blackthorn!"

This got the council to drop everything, and Jeremy's eyes widened. They knew Ryker was right outside the CN Cluster where he was, but had no idea he was on the move across universes right into the Cluster.

"One of the requests…was to allow Ryker access to the next level of Super Saya-jin." Boris said. "This was allowed."

"Well that's not so bad, so what if he's at level 2. He's not a Super Saiyan God." Rebecca said with a huff.

"Her second request was to pass on her memories to Ryker. He's aware of the actions of Warper Tribunal in the CN Cluster. And after I saw them myself, I realized that until we do something to make ourselves look good, he'll come for us." Boris said nervously. "But the third request is going to make the Ryker issue a lot harder."

"Shit! She had the right to pass on her warping powers! Who did she give them to?" Jeremy asked.

He was praying she didn't give them to Ryker, but after Boris dropped the bomb. She had passed her warping powers to all of Ryker's allies who came with. Thus ascending all of Ryker's team to 6th level status.

"This is bad! I didn't know warpers can pass it on to multiple people!" Rebecca said slamming her fist on the table.

"Normally, you can't. Either way, this is a bad situation. We have Jōshō with a team, Kenji with a team, and now Ryker with a team. And with Ryo sitting pretty with Chronoa, the Blackthorns are rising more and more into power. Which may be good for us if we can get an alliance." Jeremy mused.

"Wait, Ryo's a Blackthorn?!" Rebecca said infuriated.

"Yes, he is. He was revealed to be the son of Kaneda Blackthorn some time back." Jeremy said. "But right now, we need to hope Ryker actually destroys the Warper Tribunal."

"But why? We'll lose a good source of money!" Rebecca fumed.

"Because, you greedy bitch, if Ryker succeeds and we can thank him for it. If warpers see us supporting the Blackthorns, they will be less likely want to resort to anarchy. Besides, the Frost family is essentially useless to us!" Jeremy said making a point.

"But there's a problem. Akira and Genevieve don't exactly like us." Rebecca screeched.

"While those two are the best for the job, I have someone else on mind. I learned that Ryo, his half-brother, and sister were under another last name, Nazo. It's only recently that Ryo took back his Blackthorn name. I don't know about the half-brother, but the sister I know well." Jeremy said with a smirk. "And she recently just took back her Blackthorn name as well."

"Who is this bitch?" Rebecca remarked.

"Her name is Katsumi Batorā Blackthorn, the Second." Jeremy said. "And I offered her the job of being a member of this council, and she accepted under two conditions."

"What's that?" Rebecca said curiously.

"A pardon for all her "crimes" and we do nothing about Ryker destroying the Tribunal." Jeremy said. "Which I granted."

"What crimes?!" Rebecca said worriedly.

"Apparently, selling some shit she wasn't supposed and destroying the prime universes of King Star King, Probelm Solverz, and Hammerman." Jeremy said casually.

Destroying prime universe is usually a big crime, but the council honestly didn't think warpers would miss those worlds. Those worlds all sucked either way.

* * *

I had no idea that I had attained level two of Super Saya-jin until after our fight. Good grief, if I knew I had done so, I would have restrained myself. Only Mr. Boss, those villainous parents, Stickybeard and his crew, and a beaten up Cree were alive and standing. Everyone else…not so much. In my sadistic sessions, I crippled Benedict, de-powered him, and blew him up in a way that Frieza would be clapping for me. Jasper tore out some teen's spines out, and from what Garnet explained I was enjoying it way too much. Besides the ones I just mentioned, all the adult villains were killed off mostly by Rose. She didn't take to the fact that adults were harming kids. The rest of my crew defeated the rest. The war they had was over…for good.

"We won!" One of the KND operatives.

"What have I done? I brought two to their deaths…." Cree said muttering the same words again.

The guilt was getting to her and Abby could only comfort her so much. Either way, I had a new goal in mind. Completely destroy this Warper Tribunal and free the worlds which I could do that on the way. Either way, we have hailed as heroes. So we were invited up to the Moonbase to recuperate and rest. So here I was, staring out into space.

"As a kid, I always to go here and look out into the star. Being a member of the KND was my biggest fantasy." I said to myself staring out into race. "Then I realized the G:KND."

"Hey Ryker, you're missing on the ice cream." Nigel said to me breaking my stare out into space.

"Sorry about that Nigel, I was just being nostalgic." I said with a sigh. "Sorry again about treating you kids to a Mortal Kombat horror show."

"You did what you have to. Don't beat yourself up about it." He said understandingly. "Now, you'll miss out on the ice cream."

I follow along saying, "You better have ice cream sandwiches."

I joined a common room where I found the rest of Crystal Squadron all out and about. Pearl was a corner by herself. Amethyst was in the middle of a high stakes Yipper card game (where she was using her powers to blatantly cheat).

"Ryker, you've been silent all this time." Garnet remarked tossing me an ice cream sandwich which I hastily caught and ate.

"After my little sadist streak, I know have to deal to controlling the state again. And worse, I have to do it on the road." I said back before getting a message on my BlackTab.

The strange thing was it was from Other World. I opened it and read it. I nearly dropped the thing in shock.

"Lyra gave us enhanced warping powers, I already know. The moment it hit, my future vision was completely revamped." Garnet told me with a smile. "Seems me and rest are at level 6."

Huh, so the rumors were true after all. Apparently, dying a heroic death gets you a last request. Good to know. Rachel called out to announce something.

"As, Supreme Commander of the KND, we extend our thanks for saving us from adult tyranny and completely clipping the threat." Rachel remarked getting applause and cheers.

"What about Mr. Boss and those are still alive?" I inquired.

"My dad is retiring. He got a huge severance package so now he spends his time in his man-cave." Fanny said with a smile. "You scared him so much, your name alone makes him cower in fear."

"As for Chad's parents, they'd left the villainy game behind. I think the trauma was too much." Another operative said.

I asked Cree, and Abby frowned a bit.

"Let's just say, she's not doing so hot. Been a depressed mess after finding out Lyra's older brother was dead." Abby said leaning back. "But on the plus side, the Teen Ninjas are history."

"Master, we'll get to stronger opponents, right?" Jasper asked annoyed. "They weren't so tough."

"I don't know, Jasper. You kept stealing kills I could have taken on." Amethyst said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you have to be slower and smaller than me. Next time, I'll let go ahead." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Says the one who serves Ryker!" Amethyst retorted.

"Well it's an honor. Unlike you, I gave him a hard time. You were one and done! You couldn't last a round against us. Hell, the Pearl got's more stamina than you." Jasper screeched back getting in Amethyst.

I swear some of those kids were blushing and I realized how wrong all of this sounds. Lars, Sadie, and even Priyanka were up and sniggering at this. Thankfully, Rachel cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, although we can't give you the Honorary KND membership. We can give it to youngest teammates Steven and Connie." Rachel said getting an applause.

"Yeah, that's an issue. Steven and Connie are both teenagers already." I remarked.

"Hold on, they're teens! How? You don't look like a teen at all." Wally said pointing to Steven.

"Alien genetics. He and by the extensions the Gems can shapeshift their bodies to whatever form they want." I explained.

They called Steven lucky, but this time I cleared by throat. Looking to my BlackTab to check the status of this universe, I find that there's a threat they'll have to face without us.

"I don't want to cut the meeting short, and I do want to stay awhile here. But I and the team get to get moving to the next world. So this would be goodbye." I said sadly. "And while I do want to leave on a good note, there's a crapstorm coming for the KND."

"What? Is Grandfather returning?" Nigel asked.

"Ironic, you asked. In the main timeline, you were the bringer of doom to this planet. No, I'm talking about the Galactic Kids Next Door. Earth's next on the chopping block. Seeing you didn't go to the G:KND, it won't happen yet, but it will. Prepare yourself for coming storm." I responded.

Everyone's jaws hit the hard, but I assured them it's the truth. I did point out that the version of Nigel who doomed Earth was basically pressured to do so.

I felt like a complete shithead for telling them as we left their universe. As we were in between worlds, I couldn't help but fear how worse things could get.

"Hey Ryker, if it's worth anything, you did the right thing warning them." Priyanka said to me.

"Thanks, P. I guess. Hey, wherever we end up. Let's stop somewhere and crash because I'll still exhausted." I said. "All in favor?"

All hands were raised.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well I developed a lot in this chapter. The reveal of another Blackthorn and new upcoming council member. Also, a bit of history of the Frost/Blackthorn war. You see, the Frost family was considered the best warpers until Akira and Genevieve made it into the warping scene bringing a wave of 10** **th** **level warpers onto the scene. So, what world is next for our heroes? Leave a suggestion below! Prepare for Jasper to be constantly one uping Amethyst. Lastly, not all worlds will be harshly affected by the Warper Tribunal. Which ones are? That's a surprise. )**

 **(Edit on April 11 to clean up spelling errors and grammar) (There's an extended ending to this chapter for those who interested : Operation W.A.R.)**


	17. E-14 MM Arc 2 (FusionFall)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

 **(On the floor were the defeated bodies of several villains)**

 **Yoshi3000:** Since they aren't going to be in this episode, I took care of them.

 **(The author is wiping off the blood of his knuckles)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 14 – "Shattered Worlds is What the Tribunal Left Behind"**

 **(A/N: Surprise! I was going to do Ryker and crew meeting up with Courage. But this idea came about the Tribunal and well it wrote itself. So here's the deal, it'd be a pattern. One chapter will focus on Ryker's journey and the next will be dealing with this plotline. So you'll get to see Ryker, just next chapter. I miss FusionFall…)**

* * *

The Order of Reality has their own planet for their base, Planet Creation, within the 4th dimension. In the case of the CN Cluster, their base of operations was the fallen world of once was. The world of FusionFall. The counterparts there either killed, forced into servitude, willingly joined the Warper Tribunal to save their own asses, or hid as apart of small rebel groups. Long story short, the world was practically Grand Theft Auto except everyone's armed and crazy. In the Peach Creek Commons, where the "kingdom" of Eddy once stood. Now while the cardboard still stood, inside there was a castle. This was Tribunal Castle, a gothic castle where the Warper Tribunal housed the "ruler". Inside, there were not only warpers, but villains as well. A warper who was serving as an oracle, was running to the throne room. He kicked the door open which interrupted said ruler's addressing the CN multiverse on dimensional TV. The ruler was a tall man with shaggy red hair and purple eyes that had a cold feel to them. He wore heavy duty armor that while seemed heavy was rather light ((think a downplayed Wilkstorm)) and had grey and black coloring.

This was **Elvin Frost** , ruler of the Warper Tribunal, third-in-command of the Frost Clan, along with being Leiko's older brother.

With Elvin was his family. His wife was a former rebel fighter against him when the Warper Tribunal started their slaughter. She wore a long seafoam green dress, blue combat sneaker under said dress, white opera-length gloves, Saiyan Battle Armor on her upper body, and a wedding ring on her middle finger. She was a rather attractive young woman with red hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and a punk style piercings on her ears. Along with the happuri-styled forehead protector on her head, this complete the look of a warrior queen.

This was **Frankie Foster** , former head of the Foster's Front, and wife to Elvin. Along with them were three children, **Elsa Lynn** , **Mifune** , and **Shinji**. Princess **Elsa Lynn** was the older sibling of 13 years dressed to emulate her mother, but had her father's purple eyes. Prince **Mifune** was the younger sibling of 11 years who mostly took after his mother, even having her eyes. **Shinji** was only 9 and was adopted because Elvin found a use in him.

This was the Tribunal's ruling family who nobody could cross, until today at it. Of course, their broadcast not only got to all this world, but the others inter-wired to it. Those from the outer worlds begrudgingly watched to hope their worlds went going to get screwed over harder.

"Yoshida, you got one minute to explain why the hell you interrupted my speech!" Elvin said enfuriated.

"Father was killed, sire." Yoshida said in a panic. "And so was the warpers Ethan and Lyra Rainer."

"Ah, the Rainer brats. They escaped my wrath, but not their parents. Ah, I remember Kaine and Carylon. I crippled Kaine before torturing Carylon for fun. The looks on their faces were a joy to watch." Elvin said darkly. "So the Rainer stains took Father with them to the Other World?"

"No, sire. It was someone else. Apparently, whoever this person was slaughtered Father and all the villains that work for us. The ones who are alive are refusing to talk out of fear, and to rub salt in the wound, every KND operative just ascended to fifth level warper status not too long ago. They're planning to fight Galactic KND." Yoshida said sadly.

"What?!" Elvin said twitching a bit. "What do you mean they won't talk?"

"Well I visited the remnants. Mega Mom & Destructo Dad flat out refused to talk only mumbling, "When the black kanji comes, death to the wicked"" Yoshida said reading off his warpPad. "Stickybeard couldn't be found."

"Useless tools! What about the Teen Ninjas?" Elvin said worriedly.

"Disbanded. Most were pretty much arrested for attempt murder, child abuse, and drug possession. With Father, reality ensued on the teen gang. Cree got away with rejoining the KND to fight the GKND. I did get in touch with one teen who was willing to talk. She said this person who beat them had powers like yours and disposed of them effortlessly." Yoshida said.

"Humph, no one alive that hold a candle to my power. But did you get a name?" Elvin asked curiously.

"No, they were all too afraid to say it. Don't want him to come back apparently." Yoshida said with a bow. "Might I suggest sending people to hunt for him?"

"No need. Let them come, and I will crush them." Elvin said confidently.

Elvin left the throne room with his wife and children in tow cutting the broadcast to the other worlds short. Yoshida was confident, but oversold his ability. While Yoshida was an oracle, his foresight ability was rather poor and void. There was another oracle who worked for this kingdom whose powers were much better than Yoshida, but didn't have Yoshida's loyalty. He was secretly working for the resistance passing on vital information. Saki didn't do this because it was right, but moreso in revenge for the Frost family. Saki hated the Frost family for ruining the life he had here. When Saki was hit with what could happen, a wicked smile grew on his face. Saki went outside the castle to his small perch on one of the nearby buildings' roof.

"So, this kingdom doesn't have long especially with that jackass think he's tough shit." Saki said with a sneer. "This means it's all coming to a head."

Out of his robes, he pulled out a photo of the old days before the Tribunal. Saki was a warper, but not of them. In the days of old, he was best friends with the legendary hero of Fusionfall, Crusher Emerald Avalon. With Saki's warping powers, the two rose up the ranks becoming classified as the rare "Level 36". However, it had taken them ten years to defeat all the fusions. During those years were what Saki considered the best moments of their lives. When they graduated from the Academy, all they had with a bit of cash, some basic weapons, and their minds. They had no home, but traveled from place to place fighting monsters and doing missions. Even met their wives doing so. Crusher ended up getting together with Marie Kanker helping her fight Fusion Blossom, while Saki wound up getting involved with May Kanker when he stayed for a bit in Camp Kidney. Both girls joined them on their traveling journey to fight Fuse and relationships blossomed. At the end of those ten years, the pairs had a pair of kids. Saki got a daughter, and Crusher a son. The photo was the one taken right after fuse was defeated showing Crusher, Marie, Crusher and Marie's son (who was ten at the time) Taeko, Saki, May, and Saki and May's daughter (she was nine) Maylene. It was only three years later when the Warper Tribunal arrived and made life hell for everyone. The famed fighters had fallen to the Tribunal's might and the fusions were now working for them.

"I had lost so much. Maylene and May gone due to this bastard." Saki said with tears streaming down his face. "And Taeko had to grow up without his father."

Elvin was personally responsible for slaying Crusher who fought before dying give Elvin's back a nasty scar with his sword. After getting that scar, Elvin was obsessed with offing him and any family he had. Fusion Ed had gotten to Maylene and May leaving a broken Saki. Taeko and Marie had survived fleeing to hide out, but Saki had other plans. He willingly joined the ranks to slowly plan the Frost's downfall. Saki had succeeded in offing Fusion Ed and making it look like an accident. Now Saki had to prepare.

"It'd be a matter of time before he gets here, and I need to get the rebel factions to work together." Saki remarked.

Among those that were against the Trinbual were four factions, the Shadow Hunters, Princess Pack, Eternal Remnants, and the Lost. The **Shadow Hunters** were the faction mostly living around the Wilds. The SHs did raid any airships from the Tribunal, but kept to the Wilds (and small pockets within the Downtown areas) stay in the shadows.

The **Princess Pack** was a faction more focused on surviving in luxury than fighting the Tribunal being led by Annabelle "Princess" Morbucks and co-headed by Miss Bellum. Princess only really got people to follow her because the Powerpuff Girls were killed by the Tribunal's force in the first assault. The Princess Pack's territory was around Bravo Beach, Morbucks Towers, Marquee Row, and Orchid Bay. The **Eternal Remnant** were a group that started as a hoverhoard/biker group before the war. Now they were one of the groups out of being able to wander the empty roads. They were originally lead by a fellow fighter, but Mandy took over after beating him in a race. This group's territory was near the border between the Suburbs and Downtown (Eternal Vistas, Eternal Meadows, Endsville, and the Nuclear Plant).

Last from not least was the **Lost** , they were mostly composed of veterans who graduated the academy in the class with Crusher and Saki. However, they were people who refused to antagonize anyone unless provoked. They saw no hope in the world, and just wanted to be left alone. Their "leader" was an old friend of Crusher and Saki.

"I know I can get the Shadow Hunters to get on board. They've been itching for a fight, but I need to get the other three on board." Saki said to himself. "I must go now to get their help."

Saki scaled down the building heading back inside the castle to find the Elvin. He had to assure him that was nothing wrong, and he had an idea. Elvin was tongue deep in Frankie's throat when Saki interrupted.

"Oh, it's you, Saki. Unlike Yoshida, you give results. So, is this rumor of a warrior coming true?" He asked him.

"Nope. Yoshida's off completely. Lyra and Ethan had died taking Father and a bunch of villains with him. There is something I need to investigate that will require me to leave your presence for some time." Saki said brownnosing his king.

"Fine, you may. As long as I am assured, I will not worry." Elvin remarked.

"Mine if I eliminate Yoshida? He's a bit of a threat and I see he's peeping on Frankie all next week." Saki said lying through his teeth.

"I know it! That wormy bastard was the one watching me bathe in the hot springs!" Frankie said red with anger.

Elvin was inwardly not happy to hear this and silently give him permission to off Yoshida. Now, Saki had purposely spared the actual peeper's life to make Yoshida a patsy. While Yoshida's powers were crap, he was still a threat to Saki's plan. It was a simple matter of getting Yoshida outside the fortress and putting a bullet in his brain. Saki didn't even bother move his dead body off the street. Right now, he was moving on foot to Sector V, or what's left. He had a small spot he'd go to train and hide out. There, Saki would get his equipment to set out to save what's left of this shattered world.

* * *

(A/N: To explain some things, msto of the CN heroes had died due to the Tribunal. I don't want to give an exact list of who died, I'll leave it up to you to guess. As for Frankie, how the hell did that happen? Well, I'm not telling you. As for Saki being a warper, he's fully human, but of slight mutation. Why the Kanker sisters? Well not every version of them is going to get the Eds.)

Edit- I mixed up the Kankers. Fixed it. Simply, it's Saki/May, Cursher/Marie, and Calem/Lee.


	18. Editorial Two, it's Overdue

**Steven Universe Blackthorned Editorial 2**

 **It's Been Long Overdue**

* * *

 _(Italics means the author's talking)_

 **The author is quietly playing Pocket Mortys on his phone in his office when he turned to face his readers.**

 _Hello readers,_

 _I should have done this after Season 2, but better late than ever I suppose. So far progress is going good, but there are some things I wanted to talk about. Namely with Blackthorn canon. Admittedly, I want to ask if it's a bit on the confusing side because I wanted my timeline for all these fics to be as concise as possible. Any questions you can leave in the reviews, and I'll answer them. So let's get into what we are going to cover._

-Opening/Closing Themes-

 _If you read Ryo vs the Xenoverse, I announced that I would return to give my fanfiction opening and closing theme once again. Now I would be changing what I said on the opening themes for earlier works._

 _The pilot will still be a hard rock version of "We are the Crystal Gems" and the Season 1 finale will still have Dare. So here's a list, I'm complied for the opening and closing themes for the seasons beyond. I'll even go into why this theme._

Season 1 Closing Theme –

 **Love Like You (sung by Rose)**

 _Considering this fanfiction was to focus on the return of Rose Quartz, it was be fitting to have Rose sing the closing theme. I visualize Rose singing this to a sleeping Steven. ^w^_

(Chapter 9) Episode 6: Pearl and Ryker's New Beginnings – Alternate Opening –

 **Riders on the Storm - Snoop Dogg feat. The Doors**

 _Despite it being the Season 2 opener, I wanted to give it's own special opening. The episode itself was inspired by all the great racing games from the Need for Speed and Midnight Club. This song is perfectly mellow for Pearl driving along the highways of Empire City in her Sliver Spear._

(Chapter 9) Episode 6: Pearl and Ryker's New Beginnings – Alternate Ending Theme –

 **Romantic Ageru Yo (the English version)**

 _I am a sucker for this song, I won't lie. Both the Japanese version and the English version are fantastic, and considering the events of this chapter, it really fits. If only I was an animator…=w=;_

Season 2 "Summer Arc" Opening Theme (Chapters 10-15/Episode 7-12) –

 **One Piece OP 07(or 08 depending on where you're from) – Crazy Rainbow Star by Tackey and Tsubasa**

 _This opening is fun. Considering the Summer Arc's more relaxed tone despite it's dark spots, it fit well for me. One Piece and Steven Universe have this odd relationship making it all the more appropriate to give the spot to Crazy Rainbow Star. I really did **Jungle P** instead, but it mentioned One Piece so this won out. _

Season 2 "Summer Arc" Ending Theme (Chapters 10-15/Episode 7-12) –

 **Gramatik - Chillaxin' by the Sea**

 _Something relaxing is what I found with this one. After a long day, our heroes relax by the sea to this song._

 _And now the current theme for Season 3. Originally, I was going to let each one have it's own theme. The KND chapter would have had the KND Zero theme and the Fusionfall theme was going to make a return. At the end of the day and after much thought, I decided._

Season 3 "Multiverse Madness Arc" Opening

 **Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (the English verison, Bit by Bit, I'm falling under your spell)**

 _Now I have my "issues" with GT, but this song fits perfectly for this season. Vic really sings it well. Considering Ryker is traveling through worlds he knew of as a child and now fighting to save it from the Warper Tribunal, it was golden. The song can even applied to the fallen factions rising to fight alongside each other. I really do implore to look up this song and give it a listen. And now the ending theme._

Season 3 "Multiverse Madness Arc" Ending

 **Hikaru Michi (The Shining Road) by Aya Hiroshige**

 _This song was the second ending for Sonic X (the decent and cool Japanese version), and this up always made me tear up a little. I chose this up because it suited an ending I had in mind for each chapter. Saki and Taeko both looking up to the sky remembering their loved one as the song starts. As it goes on, they walk through the misty ruined city joined by Princess Morbucks and Mandy. The song with end with them meeting up with Ryker and Crystal Squardon ready to team up at last._

 _With openings and closing out of the way, there's something else to discuss. I have a list in mind for the worlds to be visited. So I won't be taking anymore suggestions. Also, I noticed your poll on the Gem girlfriend poll. So to humor you all, I will write a little about it._

 _Lapis 7 votes 23% -_

 _Lapis won the poll surprisingly. Strangely enough, I could see Ryker being Lapis. Both are pretty anti-social at times. Only thing, Lapis would want to be a dom. =s=_

Pearl _6_ votes20%-

 _….no comment_

Garnet 4 votes 13% -

 _My favorite gem tied with Jasper. Ironic._

Jasper 4 votes 13% -

 _Considering the events of the KND chapter and at the rates things are going, it's pretty much going to be Ryker/Garnet with bits of Ryker/Jasper._

Amethyst 3 votes 10%-

 _Ryker and Amethyst would be cute. However, they might have been like Pearl and Tsubasa in rarely coming up for air._

Blue Diamond 3 votes 10% -

 _She'd make an awesome girlfriend to comfort. As for her and Ryker? Eh…don't know._

Peridot 2 votes 6% -

 _Oh dear Dende, Peridot. Ryker and her would have an…interesting relationship. *breaks into laughter* Imagine him trying to teach her mating…._

Skinny Jasper 1 vote 3% -

 _Skinny Jasper's adorable._

Holly Blue Agate 0 votes –

 _Nobody liked the prick, apparently._

 _Well that's it for this Editorial, please leave your thoughts on the new themes and I'll see you with a new chapter soon._


	19. E-15 MM Arc 3 (Courage)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

 **(On the wall hung the various villains from Courage the Cowardly Dog)**

 **Yoshi3000:** Since they aren't going to be in this episode, I let them hang out in the office.

 **Katz:** That was a terrible pun.

 **Yoshi3000:** You know, Katz. You, Christopher Reeve, and Goku have something in common.

 **Katz:** And what's th- **(CRACK!)**

 **(The author broke Katz's legs with a metal baseball bat.)**

 **Yoshi3000:** Before anything say it's in poor taste, TFS did it first. Enjoy the show!

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 15 – "No Where is Normal is Nowhere, That's For Sure."**

 **(A/N: Next up is Courage the Cowardly Dog. Prepare for some Eustace torment.)**

* * *

In the town of Nowhere, weird stuff happens so much around the area that nobody really cares anymore. The town has seen it all and it's become something of a hub world for warpers who the people assume are alien tourists. Unlike most of the other worlds, the Tribunal had not checked on this one completely unaware that were warpers hiding out here and there were more to come. Tearing open was another, Ryker and Crystal Sqaudron hit the dirt.

"Ok, what part of the Cluster is this?" Peridot said getting up to dust herself.

Ryker got up looking around before realizing they were in the middle of Nowhere and promptly explained so. Before the team could question, Garnet and Ryker took up saying they needed time alone to talk.

* * *

We need talk, but we actually meet aggressively suck face. Honestly, after the trauma, we needed it. We did have to pull away from each other before we went too far though.

"Garnet, I'm not going to lie. Her memories were pretty f'ed up to see. I needed this." I said to her.

"It's all right. Considering the amplified abilities but this warping energy, I needed this too." Garnet remarked taking off her shades. "I don't know how you handle this."

"Handle what exactly?" I asked.

"The awareness. It eats at me that I came to be out of someone's mind. My voice isn't my own, and I don't even know what to think anymore." Garnet admitted.

"Trust me, all warpers are beyond normal sanity. You are your own person, Garnet. You're doing something few of your counterparts have even done. Millions of Garnets there may be, but you're the one I fell in love with." I said holding her close.

Corny, yes. Heartwarming, definitely.

"Thanks, I really needed that. On other issues, what are going to do about Jasper? Jasper's little trirate with Amethyst is going to affect Amethyst down the road." Garnet asked me.

Considering the events of Steven vs. Amethyst, she was right.

"Well, she is my servant already. Only way to make any more submissive would be….uh…you know." I said nervously.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not going to happen. Not until I get my first crack on you." Garnet said fiercely.

"Wait, you actually want me to have sex with Jasper to make her more submissive?!" I exclaimed with my jaw hanging.

"If it's need to make Jasper less of a pain in our asses, then yes." Garnet said faintly.

A trickle of blood poured down and I was stammering. Garnet broke into laughter at my display and I shared in the laughter. We needed to laugh after Lyra's death. I had no idea if the Dragon Balls on Namek could even save her and the others. Garnet and I return to the group.

"All right, it's a good thing I brought the car capsules." I said getting them out of my pocket.

Out of the capsules was Stevonnie's BMW (They/She hadn't given it a name yet), Pearl's Silver Spear, and my Claire.

"I'll drive my car with Garnet. Pearl can take Amethyst, Lars, and Sadie. Stevonnie can take Priyanka and Peridot. Jasper, you'll have to ride with Rose in Greg's van." I said making out the plan.

"Who's Stevonnie?" Priyanka asked confused.

"Steven, you explain this." I said gesturing to Steven.

She had to know sooner or later. Jasper, of course, had a problem.

"I don't wanna sit next to the pink bi—" Jasper said before I cut her off with a glare.

I was in mood for her to get snippy now, and Rose dragged her into the van. The next problem was Priyanka flipping out about Steven and Connie "fusing".

"Priyanka, would it make you feel better if you fused with Steven?" I mused.

Priyanka stammered and called me a pervert to which I snicker. Connie got defensive saying only she can fuse with him holding him close to her.

"A feisty mate, this one? Just like Chi-Chi." I thought.

So, Priyanka got met Stevonnie, and Priyanka asked a whole bunch of questions rapid fire. In the end, Garnet and I had to have Priyanka in the backseat in my car. Damn it. At least Priyanka had stayed quiet and let the music in the car play in peace.

"Ryker, could you tell a little more about this universe and on your take on it?" Garnet asked curiously.

"Well, this world is one of the core classics of CN as a whole. I was about only one when it came out in '98. I didn't really get into the show until I grew up. This place is a terrifying place where weird shit happens on a daily basis. It makes your world tame by comparison. Courage had to deal with just aliens. Here, it's not only aliens but demons, ghosts, monsters, serial killers, and whole lot." I said nostalgic.

"How the hell could they show that to kids?" Priyanka said butting into our conversation.

"By that logic, your world wouldn't have been made." I snidely retort to her.

Priyanka shuts up.

"At the moment, I don't sense any hostile energies right now. Though, I'm not surprised the Tribunal never came to this world. This place doesn't have anything the Tribunal could want." I said looking ahead on the road.

"I guess I can add another reason not to complain about Gem attacks. By the way, there's a burger place up ahead. You might want to stop and eat. You'll need it." Garnet said.

Right on, I see the sign for **Burgers Really Cheap.**

"Future Vision saves me once again." I said to myself.

* * *

Despite the Warper Tribunal not coming to this world, there were people aware of its existence. That being the main dog himself, Courage. His paranoia and calculating mind helped him reach warper status easily hitting on 6th ranking. He was outside in the yard meditating when he had sensed the presence of Ryker and crew entering his world.

"Looks like I better call up the gang." Courage said to himself.

He headed for the old Bagge farmhouse. The farmer, Eustace, was watching TV which had an old monster movie. Muriel was cooking up some baked goods, and Courage took to upstairs. Now Courage took to the attic which he took to be his own room, long getting used to it after becoming a warper. He needed his space. In the attic had the computer like always, but it had a bed and work-desk next to it. Getting to his phone, he called up the operator to make some calls. A few minutes later, his "ragtag bunch of misfits" showed up. Courage knew he needs allies to fall back learning about warpers so he assembled this team shortly after becoming one. It was hard to track them most of them down at first, but those that lived far away from Nowhere moved closer.

Hunchback arrived first like always. He was the first Courage expose the warping secret to and become Courage's go-to guy. Hunchback used the warping energy to travel universes until the Tribunal started rearing its ugly side.

"So, you sense it too?" He remarked to him.

Courage nodded. Next was Shirley the Medium, who now had a rather odd relationship with Courage. Gaining warping energy, Shirley's powers skyrocketed and so did her potential. She became a lot wealthier due to it and had a dating Catwoman kind of relationship with Courage.

"My power detects this one might has a destiny." Shirley said taking a seat.

Lastly with Kitty and Bunny, who Courage had to track down to find originally. The pair had agreed to help out to ensure their world be safe. Kitty and Bunny were the "Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy" of the group.

"Nice to see you, Courage. Though I assume we're all here on business." Bunny said cordially.

"Courage." Kitty greeted. "I sense a great power has come."

They all took sets gathering around the Computer. Now, Courage had dealings with Merch to get Computer upgraded. Also, to gain a second one for Eustace and Muriel to use downstairs. The Computer was upgraded to get access to information across the multiverse actually using serves similar to the BlackTab.

"All right, Computer, can you confirm the amounts of warpers that just arrived?" Courage said typing it in the computer.

"You twits. Seems there exactly twelve warpers, which eleven of them being from the same universe. They are certainly fresh warpers because they are not in the database yet except the last one." The Computer displayed.

"Why does he always calls us twits?" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"He's an asshole, that's why." Courage responded.

"I heard that." The Computer displayed. "Either way, this warper that I can ID has connections to Merch as a godchild."

This got Courage's attention. Courage asked what warper rank is the newcomer and then the Computer revealed it was a 10th level warper.

"Impossible! I thought the highest rank obtained is 6th level." Shirley stated. "Not counting 7th level warpers."

"Actually, it's possible. A 7th level warper breaking out the confines of Earth Prime to our world is possible, but rare. Very few have done so. In fact, said warper happened to be a member of one of the few clans who are. His name is Ryker Olivia Blackthorn." The Computer stated ringing up a recent photo of him.

"Olivia? Ha!" Kitty said with a snide chuckle.

Courage and his team looked through the file the council had on him. Like most on what they had on the Blackthorn, it wasn't much to go on. Thankfully, Courage had Computer video call Merch to which he answered.

Merch was setting course for three guys in the Evangelion multiverse to do business with when he answered.

"Ah, Courage. It's been a while since seen I've been you. And you have the gang with you. I assume you need information." Merch said seriously. "Is this concerning the Tribunal?"

"Not this time. A warper by the name of Ryker Olivia Blackthorn has arrived in our world. We need information. Order of Reality don't have squat on him." Shirley said bluntly.

"Of course, they don't. The Blackthorn clan keeps to themselves. I know of him, but I doubt he remembers me. Ryker's the second oldest of Akira's kids. I was keeping tabs on him actually. He's not a threat to you or his world. The only person he might strangle is Eustache. Though, I wonder why he's here of all places. Last I checked, he was in the worlds of Steven Universe." Merch said to them.

"We detected twelve people entering our world. Is it safe to assume that they would be from that world?" Kitty asked.

"Let me check." Merch said pulling up his own BlackTab to check on the information. "I can confirm it. And I know a way for you to pay me back. Find out why he's world-jumping with eleven others and report back. We can call it even."

"Fair enough." Courage mused.

Merch hung up getting back to piloting his ship.

"Ryker. What are you up to?" Merch thought.

Shirley foresaw Ryker and crew coming here soon, so the gang decided to stick around. Muriel liked the company and Eustache was still a prick. An hour later, Hunchback spots four cars coming to the farmhouse confirming it's Ryker and the unknowns. They parked, and out first came out Ryker.

"He certainly looks tougher than the photo shows." Shirley said under her breath.

Ryker was following by the rest of the Squadron and he noted the presence of Courage and his own group.

"So, Shirley, the Hunchback, Kitty, and Bunny are all together reeking of warping energy." Ryker remarked. "Something tells me you were expecting us."

"We have, Ryker." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"Ryker, they're not with the Tribunal. No need for the sword." Garnet said as Ryker relaxed his grip.

Muriel had come out the farmhouse and greetings were made. Ryker making the cover story that he and his team were a band of traveling martial artists. All and all, it got them a place to crash and train. Eustace would have been a minor issue, but he got clipped. Any time Eustace tried to be a jerk to Courage, he got swift karmic punishment. Whipped by Amethyst, spear blasted by Pearl, punched across town by Garnet, kicked in the balls by Steven, and blasted by the others in short accord. Courage and Ryker were up on the roof having a bit of a talk while Ryker's team got to training in various aspects.

* * *

I knew Courage wanted information and he was pretty blunt about it. One thing I do know is that information is valuable. One thing I learned in all those years in boring school was information spreads depending who you tell it to. So if I was going to give, I needed to get.

"Ok, Courage. Here's the deal, I'll give you on info, but I need some back in exchange." I said to getting a cigarette to smoke.

Courage nodded and we made the exchanged. I spilled the details of Rainer kids' deaths and how the and knowledge I gained from Lyra's memories. I did mention that I was going to the Dragon Worlds but didn't go into why there. In return, I got information about the chain of command in the Tribunal and of the head honcho's royal family.

I don't know how a man who's done so much evil land Frankie Foster as a wife. I'll give him this, that's not a bad choice. Either way, I look up Elvin Frost on my BlackTab and I hit some valuable information. My clan and his were at war long ago before Ace was born and my parents pretty much curb stomped them. Seems Courage knew this already strangely enough. To make the long story short, Elvin was the guy my parents fought long ago along with his siblings, Leiko and Leo. Apparently, if memory serves, there were rumors Kenji had slayed Leo. Considering now I know the whole story, I'm not surprised if it's really true.

"Thank you for the information. I can't believe my parents had beef with another family of warpers. Mind blowing. My parents are the nicest people I know." I said to him taking a drag of the cigarette.

"The Frost family was the most powerful clan of warpers to exist before your parents came along, you know?" Courage said to me.

I never thought of that or my own clan as being the strongest of all. Then again, we are at a rank the Frost could never obtain unless they crossbred with us. But enough brooding on that, I finished the cigarette and get to training. I had to control Super Saiyan 2. As easy it would be to master the first state, holding the second form will be more efficient. Mastering the second form will make the first easy, but it's easier said than done.

* * *

While Ryker took to meditation to get the form under control, they were all unaware of some uninvited guests to their world. On the starship, Hera Hellfire were men of the Warper Tribunal to were on their way to Courage's world. One of the advantages the Tribunal had was to hire or enslave powerful beings under them. In this case, it was hired. Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers were working for Frost to do their bidding. They were revived by Frost after they were all killed in one of the Dragon World timelines. It's an oddity Zangya was still willing to work with Bojack after he killed her. Either way, they were joined by a mysterious tall figure cloaked in cybernetic ninja garb with an ANBU-esque helmet. She was merely known as Silence.

"So why are we going to this dump of a universe?" Bido asked.

"The Frost clan has an offshoot of traitor calling themselves the Tōrukōri clan. This clan has been communicating and helping the opposition. King Elvin has tasked you idiots to kill them off after we can torture the information out of them. The head down to the child of former Frost blood." Silence said stoically.

The ship was arriving, and Shirley sensed them. Ryker and his team readied thinking the ship was after them, but the ship was flying past the barn missing them.

"What, why are they here if not for us?" Ryker asked.

"Tōrukōri." Courage remarked. "The Tōrukōri clan."

"Who's them?" Steven asked.

"They are former members of the Frost clan who decided to leave the clan to form their own. I had cut a deal with the head to let him and his family stay here. Seems they've found them." Courage said worriedly.

"And our enemies are strong. Team, get ready for a fight." Ryker said to his squad. "And my students, you may release your weighted gear for now."

Stevonnie had to defuse so Steven and Connie could deactivate the weighted effect on their underclothes of their gi. Lars, Sadie, and Priyanka did the same in deactivating their weights. Ryker, Steven, Connie, Lars, Sadie, and Priyanka took off flying. The Gems and Greg had to take the cars. Courage and his own team took Eustace's truck to follow along.

The Tōrukōri clan was lead a young quiet man who had high standing in the Frost clan being one of the Frost family survivors in the original war against the Blackthorn duo. Basil Frost was done with his old clan due to their obsessions with the Blackthorn clan. It was as bad as Iwa over Minato Namikaze. Basil had a wife and kids who he didn't want to be slaughter if the Frost decided to try and get another war with the Blackthorns. Unlike the survivors who fled, Basil and his wife were **spared**. He'll never forget what they said to her.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Why? Aren't you going to kill us?!" Basil said getting infront of wife to shield her._

 _Akira resheathed his sword and Genevieve relaxed off her battle stance. They stared into the eyes of Basil and his wife._

 _"No. Killing you is pointless. Just like this war. I didn't want kill anyone in the first place." Akira said to them._

 _"Such a waste of life those fallen Frost were. A bunch of Saiyan bastards who could have great things. Ego is something that will destroy any man. Akira and I might be powerful warpers, but we just want to travel, fight, and explore the worlds beyond." Genevieve said to Basil's wife._

 _"I sense that your wife is pregnant." Akira said to Basil._

 _Basil nodded and Akira revealed that Genevieve is a few days along._

 _"Maybe one day, our children can meet and create peace." Akira mused. "That's why I'm sparing you. So one day, the next generation and put an end to this."_

 _Basil was amazed by this, and watched as the two teleported away leaving him and his wife._

 _-Flashback End-_

Basil and Gwynneth were grateful for them being spared and they decided they couldn't stay with the clan any longer after the rumors of Leo being killed by Kenji. So, they took their three children and their trusted maid not looking back. Of course, they had few places to hide in the Cluster, until they struck a deal with Courage. Now they were all in danger once again.

Their youngest child (ten years old), Gina, was playing in a tree hanging off a tree with her Saiyan tail. Unlike most of the next-gen Frost who were half-Saiyan, they were ¾ Saiyan. Gwynneth was ½ Saiyan, while Basil was full blooded Saiyan. Gina was being watched by the maid. The maid was a beautiful fair-skinned dark purpled haired woman who hid a dark side. She appeared to be meek, but really a killing machine. Her name, Roberta, or Rosarita Cisneros. She was from a version of her world where she lost her former master becoming a ronin before meeting Basil and Gwynneth. Now she was basically a member of the family (especially considering the OT3 going on between her/Basil/Gwynneth) to the three kids.

"Mistress Gina, are you ready to start your daily training?" Roberta asked.

"Roberta, do you think I'll get stronger than you?" Gina asked her.

Roberta also served as the kids' martial arts teacher after being transformed into a cyborg ((Think Androids 17 and 18)) thanks to Merch.

"Soon." Roberta said sensing an evil presence.

Basil bolted down in a panic.

"It's the Tribunal, they've found us!" Basil said terrified.

((A/N: To clarify the ages, Akido's 19, and Isabelle's 16.))

Out of the house came out the older siblings. Akido, who was the oldest, was readying himself to fight. The middle child, Isabelle, was adjusting her gi.

"We're ready to fight." Isabelle said with a sneer.

"Absolutely not! Only your father, myself, and your brother can go Super Saiyan. I sense these foes are too much are quite strong." Gwynneth said heated. "Thankfully, we did find a safer place to move to. However, we risk getting the ship damaged in a chase. Me, your father, and I will have to fight them. Roberta will take Gina and you to that world."

"No way in hell!" Isabelle said bitterly. "I'll die fighting like a real Saiyan warrior if I must."

The Hera Hellfire was closing in on them and they realized they have little time to escape.

"Gina, go inside. Get your bag and capsules, and get to one of the Saiyan Space Pods. The coordinates are pre-set. Hurry." Basil said calmly. "We'll be behind you."

Scared, Gina did as she was told. She would get away, but the rest would be in the fight of their lives.

* * *

We arrived a mile out where of the main town of Nowhere to tail that ship. I was itching to fight and put down some Tribunal trash. To my surprise, it's Bojack, his Galaxy Soldiers, and one unknown. We were hiding behind rock formations. Courage had told the names of the Tōrukōri clan.

"Ok, Bojack's no pushover. He's basically a more sociopathic and powerful Frieza." I said to everyone. "He and his cronies all have the powers to achieve a form akin to Super Saiyan. They hulk out with green skin. So, we sneak attack first."

"Bojack's an idiot, dumb enough to stand back and watch his men fight for him. As long as Ryker doesn't jump in." Garnet said using her Future Vision. "Now would you prefer to take my strategy or wing it?"

"I think I can say for the whole group that we'll listen Garnet." Rose said seriously. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Garnet smiled at her.

"Bujin, Bido, and Zangya have a special attack using strings to siphon out ki, so try to avoid them at all cost. Kogu's a swordsman, so Rose and Steven can handle him. The rest is fuzzy, so we're still flying blind." Garnet said to us.

"You ripped off what I was about to say on Bujin and Bido, didn't you?" I asked teasingly.

What I got a playful punch on the arm from her. Courage ruined the moment though.

"We need to hurry, the Tōrukōri clan could be slain." Courage said frenetically to us. "We'll do whatever we can to help by disabling the ship."

I nodded and the Squadron took off. Thankfully, the fight hadn't started. The unknown faced me and I couldn't tell the expression on her face under that helmet.

"Seems we have company." She said.

Bojack turned around to see us and rolled his eyes assuming we were from this world. From the look on his face, he thought he could win. I unsheathed my sword and so did Kogu. The moment was quiet, but I noticed Basil and Gwynneth staring at me like I was a ghost. Then I saw…Roberta. Ok, now it was weirder.

"Master is not patient. You all would be wise to stand down. Or better yet, kneel." Bujin said to us.

The unknown kunoichi eyed me carefully.

"This one has high reserves of warping energy." She said in monotone. "We should go get backup."

"Like hell, Bojack has no equal. And we can crush these bugs." Bido shouted cracking his knuckles.

"If you want to fight them, go ahead. I will go alert King-" She said before their ship's engine exploded.

Courage came through for us, and this will make it all the more easier to keep contained. Now we had to fight. I stood in the back showing Bojack who's the leader, and he followed my lead. Hopefully, this will make things a bit easier.

* * *

Connie flew after Bujin lulling him to try and fire his strings at her, but they were all caught off-guard by Bujin, Bido, and Zangya firing off the Psycho Threads ensnaring them off. The thin strings of purple energy were paralyzing them and sucking the energy out of them.

"You're helpless against our energy needles. They'll drain you until you die." Bujin said with a bit of laughter.

"One problem, I recall them being overpowered once." Ryker said smugly. "EVERYONE TOGETHER!"

They powered up! And due to those fools entrapping us all, they got a nasty shock. Bujin's hands were brunt, Bido's were charred up badly, and Zangya was zapped but mostly unharmed. Bojack wasn't assumed by this, and Ryker and Bojack quickly came to blows leaving the rest to fight.

Kogu came rushing for Rose wanting blood for his hurt teammates with his Devilish Blade in hand. Rose came to a clash with her own sword with gritted teeth. Steven wanted to jump in, but got cold cocked by an incoming rock from Bujin's telekinetic powers. Priyanka took to fighting Bido.

-Steven and Rose vs Kogu and Bujin-

Steven was flying about dodging Bujin's projectiles he was throwing with his mind. Steven knew he couldn't keep up dodging.

"Wait, he's using his mind to focus on hitting me." Steven said to himself having a realization.

He felt down where his mother and Kogu were in a vicious swordfight. Bujin had a sharpened pole of metal ripped out of the damaged ship aimed after Steven.

"You can't outrun me, boy!" Bujin screeched as the pole got closer.

"Mom, get back!" Steven screamed out to Rose.

Rose listened and Steven flew up at the last minute. And because a metal pole can't bend up so suddenly, it tore through Kogu's neck with his throat pierced. It was grueling as Kogu couldn't scream and had to finish suffocate to death. Hell, was awaiting him. Rose was a tad disappointed over her fight being interrupted, but was glad for her son's resourcefulness.

"Kogu!" Bujin said saddening he just killed his own comrade. "You'll pay for that!"

Bujin used his powers to lift the entrity of the wrecked Hera Hellfire and threw it at them. It was a direct hit, and there was an explosion. Greg, who was on the sidelines with Courage and the others, looked on horrified.

"Now, it's us 2, you 1." Bujin said crossing his arms.

 **"Makankōsappō!"**

From out of the wreckage, two thin energy beams of pink and white with one straight while the other coils around the straight beam drilled through Bujin's stomach pretty much impaling and disemboweling him. Bujin had no time to react to this. The smoke cleared showing Steven was the one who fired it and he and Rose weren't harmed thanks to using their shields. However, things weren't so easy for Connie.

-Connie vs Bido-

Connie was losing this fight especially when Bido decided to up to his Super Hera-seijin form. The redheaded green-skinned bastard now outclassed her in speed and power being stuck on defensive. Until Bido caught her by her throat starting to choke the life out of her.

"C'mon little girl, is that the best you can give?" Bido said squeezing harder.

" **Kaio-ken x20!"** Priyanka screamed being gloated in the red aura.

Mama bear charged down at Bido and drove both fist into his back injuring him slightly. He released and Priyanka swooped in to save her.

"This guy is a tough one. Any advice on what we could do?" Priyanka asked her daughter.

"Fusion." Connie suggested.

"I'm uncomfortable with you fusing with Steven, I think fusing with your mother that way is wrong." Priyanka said uncomfortable.

"No! I meant with Sadie." Connie pointed out.

However, they saw Sadie and Peridot was busy with Silence. Steven and Rose were resting from having to use their shields for a giant ship. Garnet helping Ryker with Bojack, while Lars and Pearl took on Zangya.

"Shit!" Connie swore. "Mom, can you take over for Sadie. I need to fuse with her."

Priyanka nodded and had an idea in mind. Focusing her energy in her hand, he fired a blast nailing an off-guard Silence.

"Come and get me!" Priyanka said feigning arrogance along with flipping her off. "Unless you don't have the ki."

"I will cut off this finger and eliminate you!" Silence said flying after Priyanka.

Sadie and Connie did the fusion dance and Conde made her glorious return just in time. Bido was pelting Amethyst with his Brave Gatling energy attacks. Even worse, Amethyst wound me being poofed.

"Now to crush you." Bido said charging an energy sphere in his hand.

He threw it down at the defenseless gem, but it was blasted away by Conde's own ki sphere. Jasper and Peridot saved Amethyst's gem and took her to Rose and Steven to heal.

"Sorry, but your time is up. Because, I, Conde, will put you out of your misery." Conde said confidently.

"Cocky brat!" Bido yelled.

Bido pointed all ten fingers at her, charges up small red energy spheres each on the tip of each finger, and then fires red beams of ki after the fusion. Conde dodged each one, and those beams crashed into the ground in the distance. Bido flew right at her, but Conde vanished.

 **"Kaio-ken x15!"** Conde yelled reappearing in front of Bido to impale him with her arm through his stomach.

Bido screamed coughing up blood as he looked at Conde. With all the combined might, Conde rose her fist preforming a mighty uppercut tearing open his entire torso. The coup de grace came from Peridot's PeriCannon blowing up the already dying Bido. Zangya was tiring, but the main fight was still going on.

-Ryker vs Bojack-

Ryker had yet to transform as he fought the transformed Bojack. Ryker took in a beating, but had a smirk on his face. Garnet had given Bojack some nasty hits as well. Ryker used his BlackTab to spawn a Senzu Bean and ate it.

"Hey Bojack, remember how you died the first time?" Ryker said before raising his ki.

With a mighty shoutout, Ryker transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state looking Bojack dead in his eyes.

"Because it's about to happen again." Ryker said darkly.

Garnet took off to check on the others. Zangya was having flashbacks to Gohan seeing Ryker's transformation and got panicked. Paralyzed with fear, she fainted. Silence was completely stunned, but was still fighting. Bojack was completely livid seeing Ryker now, and flashbacks of Gohan were in his mind. Infuriated, he leapt up and fired a full power energy wave down at Ryker who was laughing at Bojack. The laughter ceased, but the smoked cleared. Ryker was still standing with a fading energy shield. Ryker flipped him off and Amethyst, who reformed from her gem in time see Bojack's attack do nothing, was laughing at him.

"I will kill you!" Bojack screamed before Ryker vanished to reappear in front of Bojack.

Ryker landed a punch clean through Bojack's stomach in the same spot Gohan had hit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear over your damaged stomach." Ryker said pulling his fist out bring Bojack more pain. "Sorry, all I can hear now is you puking blood. Now any last words before you die?"

"You fool! I should be asking that." Bojack said coughing up blood.

Bojack puts his hands together in front of himself and charges a large, green energy sphere. Ryker cupped his hands to his side slowly charging his ki. Bojack spreads his arms out at his sides, splitting the single sphere into two.

"This is the end for you! Galactic Buster!" Bojack said throwing his hands downward to fire the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves after Ryker.

"Well here's the sequel! **KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!** " Ryker said firing his Super Kamehameha bringing them to a heated clash.

However, it seemed that his students wanted to help firing their own Kamehamehas to combine with Ryker's. It was overkill as Ryker's blast was already winning. Bojack was completely atomized by the combined might.

* * *

We did it! We put down Bojack and his crew. Ironic, that Zangya actually survives. Amethyst and Jasper had restrained the kunoichi. Garnet insisted I deal with the ninja woman first and told me to remove the helmet. Som I tore him off and my jaw hung shocked. It was Lori Loud…

"What the hell? How? What? Why? I have so many questions!" I said confused.

Lori had glowing red eyes and was flailed to get freed from Amethyst's whip. I noticed the happuri on her head and Garnet told me that Zangya knew how to get it off. I shook Zangya and the moment she saw me in my Super Saiyan form she pleaded for me not to kill her.

"Look Zangya, you have an option. Help us get that thing off that girls or I let Jasper disembowel you." I said ominously.

Jasper perked in excitement and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Only Garnet knew I was really bluffing. Jasper came closer and Zangya immediately went over to remove the happuri. Once she got it off, Lori's eyes returned to normal. She screamed out for her siblings. I paled. We have to calm her down and we learned some things. Lori's mind was awake and conscious as the cybernetics in the happuri interwire into her nervous system, voice box, and parts of her brain. Ok, this is shit Danzo Shimura would be envious of. The thing completely repressed her mind to make her body into a killing machine. Even worse, all of her siblings were taken to be these Silence warriors.

"I don't even have a home to go back for. The bastard, Himmler, who made me into his solider, had Elvin kill my mother and father along with Lily." She said tears pouring down her face choking sobs.

We were speechless, and Steven had to hug the teen. She mumbled something about being months being able to emote. The Tōrukōri clan came out of hiding and I was actually a bit pissed they didn't step in to help us.

"Well what now? What are going to do with Zangya? The best course of action would be kill her so she won't be a problem in the future." Peridot said raising her cannon at Zangya.

"Won't be needed. Zangya can work for our clan. We could use a new maid." Basil remarked. "Roberta is basically family to us, and Zangya would be suitable replacement."

"What? Serve your family! No way in.." Zangya said I pointed that everyone around her could easily snap her neck and be done with her.

And she left the Tōrukōri clan with no issues, leaving us behind with Lori but not before thanking me. Apparently, they mentioned my father's words coming to pass soon. Weird.

Lori wanted to come back on the journey to save her siblings, and we all agreed to have her come for now at least. We packed up and made our goodbye to Courage and his friends before I tore open a new portal. No idea where we could end up next…not even Garnet knows. Oh well…bring it on!

* * *

 ** _And so, our "heroes" + 1, leave to continue their quest for the Dragon World. Will they stop the Warper Tribunal? Will Lori ever recover from the trauma? And what of her siblings? Find out next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned: Multiverse Madness! But little did our heroes know..._**

"So, Ryker's going to take on the Tribunal and he's got a small army of fighters he's training and even got them warper status?" Merch asked in a midst of a video chat with Courage.

"Yes, that's correct. I also snagged the schematics on a project the Tribunal is working on. We got it after Bojack and his crew were slain." Courage said sending over the files.

Merch took one look at them and gagged.

"Dear lord, this makes Danzo look like a saint." Merch said disgusted. "At least Bojack's been killed. Another version of him bites the dust. I need you to use the interdimensional cable box I gave you to keep an eye on them. Most likely, all this being broadcast on some version of Earth. Report to me on anything." Merch said seriously.

"You got it." Courage said with a nod.

The two hung up and Merch was pissed. This tech was using warping energy is a way similar to bending one's blood. Merch sigh pinching the bridge of his nose noticing the box of virgin killer sweaters he won in a bet.

"Eh, I'll give them to Shinji. He could get those women to wear it." Merch said with a smirk. "I could give it to them for free, and Shinji could get pictures for me to sell the photos for a nice profit."

Even in danger, Merch is a man of business.

* * *

(A/N: Quite a surprise, isn't it? It was about as much as the breather as it was a working vacation. For those of you wondering why the hell is Lori Loud there, this was planned. Considering how I set up how reality warpers can be a very grey bunch of people, the concept of the multiverse I set up, and Anime Confessions, are you really surprised to see Bojack, Courage, and Lori Loud in the same story? If you are…that's the tip of iceberg. If you're not surprised, congrats you're just as super-sane as the other warpers. ^-^)

 **-Cue the Season 3 ending theme - /watch?v=db8OtX6BjRQ -**


	20. E-16 MM Arc 4 (FusionFall 2)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

 **(The author has cake on the table)**

 **Yoshi3000:** Happy 20th chapter to you all! If I post there because March 20, I hit my goal of 20 chapters in a year. Time is short and I want to write as much as I can! To 20 more!

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 16 – "Fragmented – Lovers Lost"**

 **(A/N: This chapter takes places during the previous chapter. By the end of it, Ryker left to the next world. Also Saki's armor is based off actually items in FusionFall, so you look them up for reference. I'll bold the names to make it easy for you.)**

* * *

Saki was seeing the events of Ryker's soon to be visit with Courage and smiled at Lori being freed. He was sickened by Project Silence. Using children and teens who had no business to be cold hearted killers for hire. He was glad for one to be freed, seeing all of them could be. Flying up to the treehouse, Saki was nostalgic for the good times spent here. However, he entered the house to get his things. Kicking off the uniform of the Tribunal, he was glad to finally wear the new "level 36" armor he was putting together over the years. His **Ben 10 Jacket** looked great on his. The black undershirt was a bit faded. His pants were **Mechomorph Denims** , an indulge Saki wanted and spent months searching for. For shoes, **Upgrade Kicks**. The outfit itself was a big shout-out to the mentor he and Crusher followed.

"Ben, today, we will prepare to avenge you." Saki said looking in the mirror.

Now Saki needed weapons. He no longer used guns due to the fact that ki made them redundant. So, he only opt for a melee weapon for combat and a thrown weapon for a distraction. For his melee weapon, his **Samurai Katana** , a replica of Jack's mighty blade. For a thrown weapon, he loaded a capsule with **Wildvine Seedbombs**. **Alien Bounty Hunter Pack** on his and his sword in his sheath on his side, he went down to get his vehicle. Originally a **Rojo Flying Motorcycle** , Saki had heavily modified it stealing tech from Tribunal for his pet projects. Now he called it **Kabuto.** Hopping on after he packed his things, he activated the launch ramp to blast himself into the streets of the surburbs. Driving through the empty roads brought memories of happier times only to remind him this is hell.

He was glad that Elvin was too full of himself because this meant he didn't extend that guards too far from the castle leaving the rest of the world a blind spot. What was all in Saki's favor was he was the only oracle to warn him leaving the chips mostly in his favor. Still he knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to be too cocky. He still had to convince these people to help him. **Eternal Remnant** was first on his hit list. He soon found himself in the Eternal Meadows. Stopping at one of the graves, he paid his respects for the fallen.

"So you've returned to your original colors, Saki. Either, you've suicidal or you're making a last stand." A acquainted voice said from behind him. "And considering you're carrying your blade, I hope it's a last stand."

Saki got up to turn around to see Mandy alone leaning against her motorcycle. Mandy had changed. Due to a growth spurt , she was now rather thick yet athletic enough to brawl with the best. She now a grey shirt, black jeans, grey biker boots, and a black leather jacket. Her shirt from childhood was now a scarf on her neck.

"Depends, Mandy. You in to defeat Elvin?" Saki said to her.

"That depends. What did you see? I know about your little oracle powers that is the reason Elvin hasn't killed you." Mandy said crossing her arms.

"A warper more powerful then Elvin realizes in tearing his way through worlds defeating his cronies, and freeing the Silence kids. He's the one who defeat Elvin and we need to help him do so." Saki said bluntly.

Mandy looked wide-eyed, and silently walked to another grave. This grave was Billy's. Among the many to die from Elvin's wrath, she escaped with the body to bury him. Despite the fighting, she loved that idiot. Tears spilled down her face as she took a bottle of bourbon and emptied it on the grave.

"I missed the idiot, too." Saki said quietly.

Mandy sniffed, and said, "But he was my idiot."

Mandy got serious called for subordinates when they rode into the graveyard. They all received a shock to see not only Saki, but Mandy's eyes being bloodshot.

"The day has come, my Remnants, Elvin will pay for his mistreatment of our world. I have been informed by Saki that someone's coming to put Elvin out of his misery. What we need to do to gather weapons and ready ourselves for when she comes so that we may join the battle! Who's with me?" Mandy said to her group.

They all agreed except for one. Mandy's "Starscream", Johnny Test. He only survived because he hid under the corpse of another person and nearly sold out to Elvin.

"Why should we trust him?" Johnny said.

Saki responded with a finger blast through Johnny's throat having the flame headed kid choke on his blood. Mandy walked over and stomped his face in finishing the job. She never liked the guy, but needed him around. Now with Saki back in the game, she could kill Johnny off at last. Saki's warpPad beeped and Saki got some bad news.

"We have a problem. Seems Elvin's actually grew a brain or you did something to piss off Elvin, Mandy. There's a troop en route for this area." Saki said before using his oracle powers to find out why.

He frowned.

"It's either Elvin's onto me or Johnny sold you out. Check his pockets to see if there's a communicator." Saki said.

One of the bikers raided to find a communicator exclusive to the Tribunal.

"Shit!" Saki spat blasting the thing into pieces. "We need to move!"

"Aren't we going to fight for our turf?" One of lieutenants asked.

"Turf don't mean dick anymore. C'mon, we pack up and follow Saki." Mandy said leaping back on her face. "I assume that Saki has places to hide in the city."

Saki's Oracle ability did take a lot of him and he needed rest. He got on his biker and cleared his head.

"I know the Princess Pack is based around Bravo Beach, Morbucks Towers, Marquee Row, and Orchid Bay. I have a house on Bravo Beach, we could do there." He said revving his engine.

"I don't need to see that redhead bitch again, but I'll have too either way. Let's at least recuperate something in the city before we hit Bravo Beach." Mandy said with a sigh.

"We'll meet at the tower, then." Saki said.

Mandy gave a nod and everyone scattered off for the city. A few moment laters, Elvin's troops found Johnny's body. They turned back to report that to King Elvin destroying the body before leaving. If that bothered to look closer, they would have seen the ki burns on Johnny's throat. Now with Saki with one gang, he had three more to go.

Mandy was more willing than normal to join Saki, but mostly because they both suffered loss of their lovers.

/Flashback – Years Ago – Shortly After Fuse's Defeat

 _All over the world there was mass celebration for Saki and Crusher putting Fuse down for good along with damaging Planet Fusion. However, there are few who weren't celebrating. One being Billy. He was standing in the Eternal Meadows graveyard over the makeshift grave for Runty, his Imaginary Friend, who was sacrificed to let Crusher and Saki get in there to kill off Fuse. Billy was drinking bourbon to ease the pain…which didn't really work._

 _"_ _Oh, hey Mandy. Came to laugh at me for crying over my dumb pet?" Billy said turning to see Mandy._

 _Except Mandy looked completely burned out and had crying herself. Billy was completely slackjawed to see Mandy look…vulnerable._

 _"_ _What happened to you?" Billy asked._

 _"_ _They're dead, Billy. Dad was already dead from Fusion Him…and my mom, she…died today." Mandy said holding back tears._

 _"_ _Fusion Attack?" Billy asked._

 _"_ _Rectal cancer." Mandy spat. "She just died right after we won. She died free."_

 _The two said nothing to each other, but Billy passed the bourbon. It was the spark to lead them to find comfort and solace in each other. Their friendship was in midst of evolving. However, Mandy didn't get the chance._

/Flashback End

It would be a regret to haunt her for the rest of her live. Most of the heroes who died weren't in Other World due to Elvin going as far to send people to slay them in Other World. As was known, if you are dead in Other World, and you die again, it's game over for good. However, Mandy was determined to avenge, but it was put off my grief, bourbon, and hopelessness. Now, Mandy was determined now more than ever to help end Elvin's reign of terror.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, it's rather short, but I am a bit burned from writing Sekirei Blackthorned and I still need to update RvtX and Send in the Miis (but that one's optional). So happy 20th chapter and all that. As for the backstory, Runty was in the Fusionfall games and was sacrificed in game canon.)

Now about that poll!

What world would you want Ryker and crew visit next? I'm excluding most of the DCAU due to me feeling they are of course if they're their own split cluster next to the CN Cluster.

 **Regular Show**

3 votes 15% - RS and SJ tied, but I give the win to RS. Both Regular Show and Samurai Jack were on my hit list of shows to visit, so I will do Jack soon.

Samurai Jack (The big card! You want me to use it already!)

3 votes 15% - I'll do that show…soon.

Adventure Time

2 votes 10% - Considering it in the future.

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy

2 votes 10% - I think it'll just get a mention.

The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy

2 votes 10% - Confirmed in the future.

Sym-Bionic Titan

2 votes 10% - I think I might pass on doing this one. I like it, but I don't know if I feel capable of doing the characters justice.

The Amazing World of Gumball

1 vote 5% - YES! Will get a chapter on it! This was already on my list for shows to do.

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

1 votes 5% - YES! Will get a chapter on it! This was already on my list for shows to do.

Megas XLR

1 votes 5% - Eh…

The Powerpuff Girls

1 votes 5% - I wanted to bash the reboot….and maybe have the original PPG beat the tar out of the reboot versions.

Pokemon (post-Kalos)

1 votes 5% - YES! Will get a chapter on it! This was on my list already! XD

Ben 10 (post-Omniverse)

0 votes 0% - I can't believe no one wants to be do Ben 10….

Chowder

0 votes 0% - Man….

Dexter's Laboratory

0 votes 0% - Cameo. I'll give it a mention, mostly because but I don't think I can center a chapter around it.

Johnny Bravo

0 votes 0% - Funny enough, I wondered to myself what the chapter would be like. Then I realized, Ryker kicking the crap out of Johnny for hitting on Garnet. Yeah…cameo.

Johnny Test (ugh...)

0 votes 0% - So glad nobody voted for this slimeball of a show. I plan to visit it, but Ryker's not going to save it. :3

Teen Titans Go!/ANIMATED HELL! (My DC exception...it's not worthy of being connecting to the DCAU)

0 votes 0% - My fans hate this pile as much as I know. Well, it's getting a chapter which I might combine with Johnny Test. Ryker won't be saving this one either.


	21. E-17 MM Arc 5 (Regular Show)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which it's characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

 **(The author has birthday cake on the table)**

 **Yoshi3000:** As you all know, March 20 is Ryker's birthday. It'll be mentioned in the chapter because by this episode, it's closer to March 20th in Earth Prime.

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 17 – "Irregularity"**

 **(A/N: You wanted it, you got Regular Show. Oddly, I'm a bit nervous about this one. Here's goes nothing. This takes place post-show, but with a bit of altered canon)**

* * *

The Park was a source of a weirdness, and unbeknownst to most, warping energy. The Tribunal was harvesting it in secret and sent a spy in this world's early point. What results in a third to the duo of Mordecai and Rigby working at the park. An observer looking in. This observer was Calem Emerald Avalon, Crusher's younger brother. Calem had "sold his soul" by working with the likes of Elvin. However, he had a reason. His young daughter (and Taeko and Maylene's cousin), Cassandra, who was an infant back then. Her mother, Lee Kanker, was killed in the initial attack. However, Calem was already raising her on his own. Unlike her sisters, Lee had no interest in raising the child. So, he accepted the deal joining this world to monitor the flow of warping energy. He started out as a fellow employee who just did this job and was very anti-social. He was a warper who was forbidden by Elvin to spill about his past, and was mostly focusing to raise Cassandra. It wasn't until after some time that Rigby, wanting to learn more about him, followed him to his crappy apartment to find out he had a daughter and was a single parent. Life changed, as Calem and Cassandra was offered help. For Calem, it offered friendship which was something he needed. And so, he joined in the adventures and insanity. Due to his awareness, he had made subtle changes here and there to better things for himself and his friends. The one thing he couldn't help was preventing Pop dying, but he was able to take his friends to Other World to see him for closure. Now, Calem was happy and at peace, but the gnawing secret of the Tribunal ate at him. He was able to smile hiding the horrors he knew under wraps. He even had another child with Margaret, a daughter Maebure. Being a warper was something that Calem used to his edge, starting a relationship with Margaret shortly she and Mordecai broke up. This had prevented a myriad of events branching a new timeline. The canon end had happened, but there were some changes all in his favor. Now, he was a wealthy inventor married to Margaret, and even had Cloudy Jay as a mistress (which Margaret was perfectly cool with.). He had his friends, his wife, his kids, and the life. He had shared the warper secret to his kids being it was their earned right, but everyone else was in the dark. In the dark was the Tribunal secret, until that secret was exposed…today.

* * *

Two figures were in mid-flight flying over the city, a woman and a teenage girl. This was Cassandra all grown up with her half-sister. Cassandra had grown up to resemble her mother ironically having her freckles and red hair albeit straightened but having dark skin tone and green eyes common in the Avalon line. At six feet, she was now twenty-four working at Park like her father once did. Next to her was the half-sister. Maebure was a hybrid and it showed. While she had mostly human features, she had feathers making a neko. She had the Avalon dark skin and green eyes with her mother's feather coloring. At five-seven, she was nineteen and a complete slacker.

"For god's sake, Maebure, when are you going to not slack off?" Cassandra chided. "You can't be living off Tou-san's wealth forever."

"Bitch please, we're loaded. Why do I need to work? Dad pretty much owns the States, and I can live it up!" Maebure said. "Woooooooah!"

Maebure had spent too much time with "Uncle" Rigby growing up, and she idolized him a little.

"You're such a jackass, you know. You need to grow up!" Cassandra said annoyed. "There will be a time where you need to take responsibility."

Maebure groaned.

"You're so boring! In dad's day, all sorts of crazy shit happened. I'm only working to hang with my girl, Donna!" Maebure said.

The pair landing in front of the Park's House, where the rest of the employees waited. Rigby and Eileen's oldest daughter, Donna, was on barely texting on her phone. Mordecai and Stef's oldest daughter, Barbara, was meditating. Lastly, Mitch and Starla's oldest daughter, Juri, was doing push-ups.

"Finally, it's been a freaking snore fest without you." Donna said putting away her phone. "Benson mad you're late, Maebure."

"Eh." Maebure said with a shrug.

Benson came out the house with a glare for Maebure and Donna. The two were basically the Rigby of the group. He felt for Cassandra who kept trying to get her sister to show some maturity. So as the jobs were assigned, they all had no idea that Maebure's wish would be granted and then some.

* * *

Our portal had opened up to dump us outside the city limits…again! But I was quickly able to deduce where we were. Garnet's Future Vision was fuzzy again, but she was able to tell we had Tribunal bastards here. I wasn't taking chances. I sensed out and felt the presence of three warpers, two not of this world and one of this world. All of the similar typing which possibly meant they are related. I wanted answers. I could sense the potent warping energy in the air. I felt stronger just standing in it. No doubt the Tribunal would have people here.

"Team, here's the deal. We need to take down one of the warpers and get some answers. The two in that direction are closest. They are strong, but no problem." I said pointing in the direction of the source.

"So we're flying or we driving?" Steven asked me.

"Driving." I said tossing out the capsules for Clair, Sliver Spear, and the BMW. "Japser, you'll be riding with Rose again."

Jasper whined, but a good glare got her to shut up. Steven and Connie fused back into Stevonnie to drive the BMW with Lars, Sadie, and Peridot riding with them. Pearl took Amethyst, Priyanka, and Lori in her car leaving me and Garnet in my Clair. Finally! We were taking the main road into the city, and I had the BlackTab scanning to tell which point in the show's canon I was in.

"Ryker. Happy birthday." Garnet said with a small smile.

I was going to say it's not my birthday, but my BlackTab blared that on Earth Prime was March 20 and my nineteenth birthday. Great, just great.

"Thanks, Garnet." I say dryly. "After all this is over, we can have a party."

We don't say much to each other mostly due to the strain of all this. All I wanted was to get to the Dragon World to get my team's strength boosted, not get swept up in a warper's nightmare and Council corruption. I shouldn't be surprised. In the eyes of warper law, it's legal for people to do this and it's legal for me to stop them. Warper law was a double-edged sword of gray where it's Purge every day. Well, we arrived at the Park and my BlackTab finally informed me it's post-series. We all exited our cars, and I looked over to Lori.

"Lori, do you think you could ID the Tribunal dog who's here?" I asked.

"Sadly, I can't. I know for a fact that Leni and others were sent here, but I wasn't." Lori said sadly.

"Well then, we're going blind." I said removing my weights. "So, no need to hold back."

Lars, Sadie, Priyanka, Steven, and Connie did the same, and I stored them all in the BlackTab. I returned Clair, Sliver Spear, and the BMW to their capsules. Greg left his van in the parking lot.

"Here's the plan. Since there are two, I'll take Garnet, Steven, Priyanka, and Jasper with me. The rest of you follow behind and guard Greg." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Can't we just give Greg his own weapon to defend himself?" Peridot asked innocently.

The thing is, she was right. I spawned a plasma hand canon, and it wasn't much, but better than nothing. I tossed it to Greg who seemed nervous having it. So, we ventured into the Park, and I would have taken to appreciate being in one my all-time favorite shows if not the fact that the Tribunal was ruining lives. At this point, we were all on edge. Jasper's been antsy to fight…and I was tempted to put her back on guard duty. After walking a bit, we found them. A tall redhead who looked like a black Lee Kanker and Margret's child? My BlackTab pings as from a distance I raised the camera up at them and I got names. Cassandra and Maebure Emerald Avalon. I hate using this database due to the fact is that the Council would try to steal data from my BlackTab when I enter their server.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ryker, Katsumi was manipulating things in the clan's favor. She had updated the database giving clearance to anyone with a BlackTab under the council's noses. It was rather underhanded, but it was mostly to prevent the council from trying to snag data off the BlackTabs. She had one too, and she wasn't going to let Rebecca get a bit off her or anyone else.

* * *

Maebure was on snack duty with Donna at the snack bar. They were supposed to be working, but were doing other things instead. When Cassandra made to check up on her sister, she was greeted by the sight of Maebure's between Donna's legs while barely dressed. Maebure had the audacity to keep going at it until Cassandra pulled her away.

"Aw what the shit, dude?" Cassandra said disgusted. "What if it was Benson? You could have been fired."

"Benson checks by the hour, and it's a slow day." Maebure whined as Donna hurriedly fixed herself.

"I should report this, but I don't want to repeat what I just saw." Cassandra said. "And when did you get a tattoo on your ass?"

Maebure hiked back up her underwear, and jean shorts before pulling back on her boots.

"It's none of your business." Maebure said indignantly.

"You know what? I'm done covering for her and getting you out of the trouble! One day, your arrogance and that smug prick attitude is going to be the death of you." Cassandra said crossly.

Cassandra stormed off and Donna looked over to Maebure. They decided to have an unscheduled break sitting on the benches near the snack bar.

"Man, my sister's such a drag." Maebure said leaning back.

"Totally. Can't believe she caught us this time. You think she'll tell our parents?" Donna said a bit concerned.

"Nope. Only because she knows she'll get in trouble too. She's not so clean herself." Maebure said with a chortle.

The two laughing teens didn't notice Ryder and company until they were right in front of their faces.

Maebure groaned rolling her eyes rudely asking what he wanted. Ryker was about to answer, when Maebure got up to leave stating she doesn't have the time to care. She was going to leave with Donna when Ryder vanished to appear in front their face grabbing the spoiled brat and her friend by their collars.

"Listen up, you warper shitstain, I've had it with the Tribunal and their sociopathy." Ryker said tossing them to the ground.

"Warper?/Tribunal?" Donna/Maebure asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about the Warper Tribunal. This place is potent with warping energy, and I have a feeling that the Tribunal." Ryder said harshly. "Now you will talk, or else I'll have Jasper beat it out of you, Maebure."

"Oh, please let me, Master!" Jasper said cracking her knuckles.

"I don't know what this Tribunal is, but you're right about me being a warper." Maebure said taking a fighting stance. "How about instead of fighting your sex slave, you step up?"

Everyone except went a shade darker as they blush, and Ryder looked flushed. Garnet wanted to strangle the brat.

"Maebure, don't you think you should back down? He looks let he lifts trucks!" Donna said worried for Maebure.

"Please, I can tear apart buildings. I'm the second strongest person on this planet." Donna said tossing her jacket before facing Ryder.

She pointed a finger at him and said, "I think for one thing. We do the warper's introduction, so I'll start. Maebure Emerald Avalon, 5th Level Warper."

"All right, fine. Ryker Olivia Blackthorn, 10th Level Warper." Ryker said flaring his aura.

It was them Maebure realized the last name and paled. When her father helped her register, he warned her that were clans not to be antagonized unless you got the strength to back it up. It hit her get a ton of bricks that she just mouthed off to one of them. Before Maebure could even react, Ryker had appeared behind landing a vicious punch at her spine sending her upwards before hitting the dirt. Holding her up by her head, Ryder leaned in and ordered her to raise her energy to bring the other warpers to her. Maebure was surrounded and Donna couldn't do anything, so she complied. Cassandra was having a smoke break in frustration before sensing the sudden rise in Maebure's energy and the large energies that surrounded her.

"Warper energy?!" Cassandra said nearly choking on the death stick.

She took off flying back to the snack bar wondering who the hell was she pissed off. Cassandra felt awful saying that to her sister now. She arrived and immediately recognized who Ryker was. Unlike Maebure, Cassandra was a 5th level warper who had a bingo book of most of the warpers in the multiverse. She floated down and whipped out the book.

"Ryker Blackthorn, 2nd oldest of the Blackthorn clan's main branch. Eighteen years of age. 10th level warper." Cassandra said reading from her book before looking at Ryker. "I ask of you to please release my sister. Obviously, I can't fight you or all your friends alone."

She had looked over the "bounty" the Order put out on him and it was rather high for someone who wasn't a warper for too long.

Ryker released Maebure and looked over at her. Garnet's Future Vision was still fuzzy, but she made out that they were looking at the wrong warpers. They were looking for the father of these two.

"Our father? What's he has to do with this Tribunal?" Maebure said coughing harshly.

"Obviously, something bad, if these guys were going to kill you for being a part of it." Donna said.

Ryker quickly sensed and located the third warper who he was assured with the father. However, Calem was already on his way here. Arriving my flight, his wife Maraget landed with him. The moment Calem saw Ryker he paled as if he saw a ghost.

"So the rumors are true…there is something crazy enough to tear the Tribunal to pieces. I thought Yoshida was just crazy when Saki dismissed him." Calem said eyeing Ryker. "And you've come to kill me, I presume."

"Answer me two questions, did your daughter know about your ties to the Tribunal? Does your wife even know?" Ryker asked.

"They don't only because the high douche will do anything to keep them under your thumb. You'll get your answers, but not here. We'll do this at the House, and I'll call the guys. The truth will come out." Calem said somberly.

* * *

I would have geeking out over at the Park House, but I was too consumed with getting some answers. The rest of the Squadron sat patiently. In came Benson, Pam, Hi-Five Ghost, Celia, Mordecai, Stef, Rigby, Elieen, Muscle Man, Starla, Skips, Benson, Cloudy Jay, Maebure, Cassandra, and Margaret. I was surprised to see even Thomas shows up and Calem is last to enter the living room.

"It's finally time. Remember when Skips said I was hiding something all those years ago. He was right about that, but the secret doesn't just cover my origin. It also covers the parentage of Cassandra." Calem said taking out a cigarette.

"Parentage? You mean my mother?" Cassandra said in a whisper.

"Skips was right to stay I wasn't of this world." Calem said taking a drag. "But I am apart of the same Cluster."

"So everything we know about you is a lie?" Thomas asked.

"No. My bond with all of you is real, I could never fake that. The only lie was my backstory. I didn't want to tell you, especially Cass, the true tale of how I came to be here. But now I have no choice, considering Ryker will probably kill me if I don't talk." Calem said.

Calem first broke the warping secret explaining the deal behind that. Seems his wife was peeved about it.

"Hold on! You told Maebure and Cassandra, but not me." Margaret said crossing her arms.

"If I didn't, their powers could have lied dormant for too long and could become unstable." Calem remarked bitterly. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I was under orders."

"Orders?" Margaret asked still angry at him.

"It's why Ryker's here! I work for an organization, the Warper Tribunal. The same bastards who destroyed my original universe and killed Cassandra's mom Lee Kanker, my older brother Crusher, my niece Maylene, my sister-in-law May,and fellow soldiers. I had no choice! If I told you all the truth, they would have found out and slaughtered all of you! I couldn't risk it. Even now, it's only a matter of time before they sense you all's newfound warping energy. I lost too much already!" Calem said suddenly shouting and sobbing.

"Maylene?" Cassandra asked.

"She's your cousin on your mother's side. Your mother was Lee Kanker, oldest of the Kanker Sisters. Crusher got together with Marie had a son, Taeko, your full-blooded cousin who's still alive. Our best friend Saki hooked up with May, and had a daughter, Maylene. Maylene, May, and Crusher were killed when the Tribunal came down for dominance. You were only an infant, Cassandra. Don't feel bad for your biological mother though. Shortly after you were born, she handed you off to me. She had no interest in raising you, and I had to fight to prevent her from aborting you. That was literally a week before Elvin came." Calem said taking another drag.

Cassandra was glad to know her true origin, but looked downcast over it.

"I have the feeling Saki knows you're on your way to defeat Elvin. That's why I haven't seen him on the Tribunal news feed." Calem said. "His prediction has come true."

Everyone looked at Calem with shock, a bit of discomfort, and pity. I didn't notice that Lori slipped outside.

"No wonder, you were an anti-social asshole. I'd hate everyone if I had to put with one of those things." Rigby remarked.

"It wasn't easy, but you guys were good therapy for me. My awareness did allow me to help you all in small ways. Keeping you two out of trouble, and helping Thomas to clear his name so he could continue to live in the States." Calem remarked with a smile. "And while I'm confessing things, Mordecai, I was secretly plowing Margaret while she was at college. You were dating CJ, and I figured why not abuse my powers to teleport."

Mordecai spat out his drink.

"What the heck, man?!" Mordercai screech glaring at his best friend.

"Oh, come on, even without my interference, you end up with Stef nevertheless. So, I just helped myself to the meals left behind." Calem said nonchalantly.

Cloudy Jay gave an awkward smile and Rigby was laughing. I was snickering as well.

"So, let me guess, you have Margaret as your wife and CJ your side dish." I said to Calem.

"Pretty much." Margaret remarked.

Before anything could say anything more, Lori runs back in the house.

"Incoming Tribunal ship!" She called out.

* * *

Ryker and Squadron took to hiding in the house leaving Calem and his friend to go out to confront the ship. The ship landed on top Benson's car much to the gumball machine man's displeasure. The ship's main hull opened.

"You might recognize some of these people, guys." Calem said to them.

Out of the ship came down people they'd fought in the past: Natalia and Susan. Both wore three-piece grey suits with the Tribunal insignia on the left breast. With them was a Silence Kunoichi in the same get up as Lori, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui.

"How the hell does Elvin get those people to work?" Ryker thought.

Calem bowed saying, "General Natalia, Commander Susan, a pleasure to see you again."

Natalia gave Calem a knee to the knee sending him into the dirt.

"Avalon filth, your day has come for you to die." Natalia said with a sneer.

"Why?" Calem asked bleeding from the mouth. "I've been loyal to the Frost Clan."

"Boss doesn't feel like paying you anyone. He's got his hands on another version with more warping energy. They sapped it up and blow it up for half for what we pay you." Susan said. "Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, and Silence 2, kill all of them!"

Calem been have been screwed have not for Ryker and his Squadron appearing in front of him.

"And who's this?" Susan said glaring at Ryker.

Ryker wordlessly fired two finger beams out his left hand. One went through Susan's skull atomizing her brain, and the other one blew up the ship. As for the last, he intended to make this universe their grave.

"Jasper, you can take on Dodoria. Have fun." Ryker said viciously. "Pretty boy and Vegeta knockoff are for whoever wants them. Natalie is for Priyanka."

Jasper wasted no time obeying her master's order tackling Dodoria. They rolled about and Dodoria kicked her off. Jasper preformed her Spin Dash charging at Dodoria running over the pink alien.

"You'll going to have to try harder than that!" Dodoria said.

Dodoria charges towards his opponent with a headbutt and Jasper does the same with her Crash Helmet on coming a vicious clash. Dodoria would have won, but Jasper's Crash Helmet completely crushed his wall. Dodoria basically ran into a wall of stone and he fell over dead and bleeding out of his crushed head.

Jasper revealed in his death the blood soaking her crash helmet. Ryker was smiling and looked over at Zarbon and Cui.

"Ah, look its Lord Elvin." Cui said pointing in the opposite direction.

Ryker blasted him not falling the old gag leaving Zarbon. Lori was fighting Silence 2 and Natalie was getting her ass handed to her from Priyanka.

"Uh…wait. We could team up against Elvin." Zarbon pleaded.

"Kill him, he'll betray him." Garnet said with her future vision now clear.

"Jump him!" Ryker shouted.

Zarbon had it the worst, he was his ass kicked by everyone before letting Jasper off him.

* * *

With Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, and Natalia now dead, last was Silence 2. I had a bet it was Leni, and I would be shown right when Lori tore off the helmet. Leni had the same happuri and Lori had to tear it off with all her might. The red eyes Leni had vanished returning to her normal ones.

"Lori…thank you for that thing off me." Leni said panting with exhaustion. "I couldn't control my body with that thing on me."

"It's fine now, and we're going to free the rest of our siblings." Lori said determined.

"And I totally might be able to help, because I knew that the rest of our siblings are still back at the castle with that jerk Elvin. Except for Lincoln, he was deployed to some place…called Lumoise City to gather something." Leni said trying to help.

Lumoise City? Now I was nervous. Lori asked if I knew where it was.

"I do. It's a city in the region of Kalos in the Pokémon worlds. If he's getting what I think he's going for, we need to get there and fast!" I said before turning to Greg. "Get to the van, we're leaving now!"

I had a feeling that Lincoln could be looking for Team Flare's ultimate mission or what's left of it. If that could be adjusted for the multiverse, that could be a complete nightmare for all of us. We had to rush a goodbye to Calem before we took off for the next world using my portal. This time, when tearing the portal, I focused on the destination. All I can hope is I land there before it's too late.

* * *

(A/N: Wooooooooaaahh! This chapter was something all right. Admittedly, a bit shorter than I liked. Regular Show is a something I feared I'd mess up. And it's Ryker's birthday on March 20, but I decided to celebrate early. So, Ryker's 19 now, and it's a new point in the timeline. Admittedly, I'm excited to get back to the Fusionfall plotline. And for those wondering what the fight was so anticlimactic, Ryker's a Super Saiyan and the others are pretty much strong enough to beat them at this point.)

Ending Theme - /watch?v=db8OtX6BjRQ

(A/N: Edit 8/14/17 – This piece has a bit of a plot hole that I fixed. I also redid the dialogue and fixed some grammar.)


	22. E-18 MM Arc 6 (FusionFall 3)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000:** This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 18 – "Pent Up Emotions "**

 **(A/N: This chapter is going to a bit darker than others. Basically, this what "A Suffering Special" should have been. You were warned about the rampant swears and perverse content.)**

 **(A/N: Certain words in bold will refer to a FusionFall item to which you can look them up on the FusionFall wikia, if you want.)**

* * *

-(City Point, Downtown)-

Downtown. It used to be a bustling place in the world of FusionFall. Full of monsters, and people (kids, teenagers, and adults) fighting them out while living their lives. Now it was an empty ghost town. Even the monsters were in decline. However, they were a perfect hiding spot if you wanted to disappear. In one of the numerous apartments in the city, were two people hiding out. However, with what they were doing, you wouldn't guess they were hiding out.

They were in the midst in coitus or rather almost done with it. The woman was one people would describe as "thicc" and full figured with a gothic feel, and the man has a build of someone who fought since they were young with a tone in skin a shade darker than a certain samurai. Their coitus was rather aggressive, but not hateful. He took her from behind, much to her reluctance. She preferred to be on top being she liked being in control, but she was wound up. Her moans, his grunts, and the shaking the bed filled the room. They were rather loud that someone not too far away could hear, but they didn't care. They needed this. The two weren't really lovers, and barely friends. They had lost a lover and family after Elvin's invasion. While they were able to live on, they had bottle up feelings of anger, lust, desire, and even possible love. The two had a small desire to move on, but they had trouble opened up without being reminded of the pain of the past. So, they had meet to fight together and were hiding out the apartment. One thing lead to another, and here they were viciously screwing each other on his bed. He couldn't get enough of her finding himself drawn to her rear. She couldn't stop moaning and calling him out to go harder much to her embarrassment.

Who were these two? Saki and Mandy.

Saki and Mandy had their climax at the same time before breaking down from exhaustion. They had superhuman stamina, but it still had limits. Plus, it had been a while since they did this. Both showered and were now sitting on the couch too flustered to speak to each other.

"Damn it, why can't I speak? I'd seen her naked and had sex with her a few moments ago!" Saki yellied inwardly.

Mandy was having similar thoughts. Five minutes passed and Saki decided to look.

"Mandy, I…..know we both lost someone." Saki said trying to keep his voice from shaking. "But I was at glad I had someone to grieve with."

Mandy sighed.

"What a hell of a way to grieve. I never thought I'd ever sleep with you though. Or be on the bottom. You better not tell a damn soul." Mandy said with a heated blush.

"I won't. Nobody would believe me. Besides…it's better your crew saw your soft side." Saki said nervously. "It was an eye-opener for me."

Mandy blushed deeper. She had seen a side to Saki as well.

"Well what do we do now?" Mandy said crossing her arms.

Saki inched closer.

"Maybe we should stick together. I know we lost people, but we do need to move on. We could comfort each other and help each other along the way." Saki said nervously.

Saki and Mandy weren't sure if he even wanted to date again. But looking in each other's face make them reconsider. They saw their pain, their suffering, and longing to heal. Before they could start a passionate kiss, there were a knock at the door ruining the moment.

"Damn it!" Saki/Mandy swore.

Saki got up getting his **Ben 10 jacket** off the rack to put on before opening the door. Shock was what he said for the visitor. The visitor was fairly tall and lean but fit in built, and has long jet black hair. He had a long beard, but Saki damn well recognized who was despite the samurai armor on him. Tears and a tinge of anger was on Saki's face.

"Of all the people who had to show up, it had to you. Damn it, Jack!" Saki said bitterly. "Where the fuck was you?"

"I know you are mad, but I had to find you. Tell me, are the rumors true? Is the end of Elvin near?" Jack asked somberly.

Saki nodded, but he still wanted an explanation.

Samurai Jack's story wasn't a good one by any means. Samurai Jack was ultimately could not travel to the past before doing so could ruin the timeline for everyone else. So, Jack was stuck in the present forced to keep Aku at bay and help with the Fusion war. Samurai Jack had taken Saki as a student and grown close to him. Basically, Jack was a father to him, even there for the birth of Maylene. After Elvin, Jack had disappeared. Jack proceeded to explain that after the world fell to Elvin, Jack broke down. He lost the will to fight and admitted he barely used his sword because he felt like a failure.

"I was with the Lost for a while wallowing in liquor but I slowly made my way to leave them behind. I traveled the world helping people and building my strength. Then I heard of you did to Yoshida. I knew this meant something, but I was tracking you. I got here earlier, but you were…preoccupied." Jack remarked. "I'm glad you moved on and all, but it helps to be less noisy in a ghost town."

Saki was flushed and Mandy wanted to tear Jack a new one.

"Ok, firstly, It's good to see you again. Second, you're an asshole." Saki said getting his weapons. "Seeing you're here, we should get moving."

Mandy got her jacket. It was then Saki was hit with a vision from his oracle powers and nearly collapsed from the strain in the brief moment.

"What did you see?" Jack/Mandy asked in concern.

"I see the fact that I pack my shit into capsules. It's fuzzy which is rare, but it shows Elvin has means to blow up the planet. Thankfully, our incoming heroes will have means to escape." Saki said. "It sucks though. I don't know how he's going to. Even worse, this means all we fought for meaningless in this point."

He begrudgingly started to pack things returning them to capsules. Jack went downstairs to wait for Mandy and Saki. Saki picked up a Finn-styled backpack and handed it to Mandy.

"It's best you take it." Saki remarked.

"Thanks." Mandy said taking it. "I remember the goofball. I'll miss him too."

"Finn was my sword fighting partner aside from Jack. He was a brother to me, and he gave a spare pack as a gift. You should have it." Saki said. "You need it more than me."

"Right. And let's see if we could find someplace with new clothes." Mandy said to him. "Our little session wound up ruining most of my clothes."

Mandy was standing in just her black skull panties, black leather jacket, and her black trademark hairband.

"Lucky for you, my next-door neighbor is just about your size." Saki said. "She's probably dead. She was a bit of a drunk."

Saki went over and kicked opened the door to her neighbor's apartment. It was empty, but his oracle showed him Trina's fate. Died fighting for the world.

"Trina, I won't forget your sacrifice." Saki said as he rooted through the apartment. "Sorry, I thought you died of alcohol poisoning."

He didn't find much as most of the clothing were stuff Mandy would never wear. It was mostly cocktail dresses.

"Oh right, she needs a bra too." Saki said checking the underwear drawers. "At least it's black."

Saki pocketed a black frilly bra before finding an outfit for her to wear. Saki returned to Mandy and she had mixed feelings about the clothes.

"It was either this or cocktail dresses. You'd look hot in them, but they were too tight." Saki confessed.

Mandy didn't complain about the bra at least. Mandy was now in a rabbit-themed hat (like Finn's bear-themed hat) with exposed locks of blonde hair, a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skirt, and over-the-knee socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top. It didn't help that the skirt was rather short.

"If the Ice King is still alive in this hellhole, I'm snapping his neck." Mandy said slipping on her boots.

"Then why did you wear the hat?" Saki asked confused.

"Completed the look." Mandy said slipping on her black leather jacket before putting on the backpack.

"Well if it helps, you look cute in them." Saki said nervously.

Mandy's blush came again and she said, "I'll let it slide."

Saki got her an **MVP Endsville Slugger** and twin **Ultimate Toxic Heater** pistols from the apartment as well. The two left the apartment getting downstairs to street level where Jack waited for them on his futuristic motorcycle, 5th Season. Saki was still in the same gear he got from the treehouse and got on Kabuto. Mandy got to her bike.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked him.

"We're getting everyone to fight together. I already got Mandy and her people to join us as you see. Next up is the Princess Pack." Saki said revving up as bike as the three took off down the road.

"Very well, I will join you." Jack said with a stiff nod. "But how are you going to get Princess to join you? She is quite the spoiled one."

"Simple, we'll beat her and take over." Mandy said gruffly.

"Mandy's right. In case, Princess refuses, we'll have to do that." Saki said. "But first, I need everyone to meet at City Station."

"Why?" Jack asked. "I doubt the tower is of any use to us."

"Your wrong. Ship is still there. The Tribunal would have destroyed it, but I advised otherwise. As their oracle, I told a lot of lies to tell that Frost bastard what he wanted to hear. That's why Mandy's still alive. If Elvin favored Yoshida, Mandy would have been killed a month earlier. But back to Ship, I would come there to work on equipment there. I even got my hands on two sets of Omnitrix that still works along with samples and so forth. I plugged it into an old WarpPad that I stole of one of the warpers that came with Elvin to load it up with as much DNA as possible. It's been doing so automatically, all this time. I was only able two fully working ones. The rest, I was able to convert into bombs, scatterguns, and so forth all themed around the aliens. Mandy, I want you to have the second one. I'm taking the first one." Saki explained.

"All right, Saki, I'll take it. Not going to lie, that's pretty impressive working on tech that not even that tool Mandark could figure out." Mandy said. "I'll make the call for my men and women to gather at the City Station tower."

Soon enough, everyone was at the tower. Only Mandy, Jack, and Saki went up the tower scaling the way all people did, platforming. A dash on the rails, they were standing in front of Ship.

"Hard to believe, Ship is still alive after all this." Jack said.

"It's not. The warpPad is basically keeping it alive, it's on life support basically. Especially hard to keep Elvin or any his dickbag men to find out. Considering Tribunal has Offworld Plaza taken over, it's a miracle the Princess Pack is still around." Saki said coldly.

The three entered inside. The interior was the same, but a tad faded. There was still dried blood on the walls. Saki went up to the main computer to check on progress.

"Ok, the good news is that the two Omnitrix are ready to go. Only problem is they still have a time limit of about a half-hour with a five minute cooldown." Saki said annoyed. "I'm a ki user so that's not too bad for me at least."

"It'll have to do for now. But I must ask why you didn't get Master Control?" Mandy asked.

"Well I did, but it's taking some time to calibrate. It'll do so while we'll use it, but I have no idea when it'll be activated." Saki said. "Now let's get them."

The models Saki found were originally the Original version of the Omnitrix, but after using the warpPad, they had changed.

They were now resembling wrist watches with their face plates is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. Their faceplates were black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. One major difference was there was a Kanji on the middle of it, "無限", for infinity. Basically, they were close replicas of Ben's Omnitrinx he wore in Omniverse and functioned similarly.

Saki took the one on the left to put on his left hand and Mandy took her to put on her right hand. Jack took off the weapons and they all left silently to return down with new weapons for everyone. Mandy's team had consisted of about ten people, five guys and five women.

"Um, boss, I've been meaning to ask about the getup you got on." Mika asked nervously.

"My clothes got ruined, and I had no choice." Mandy said plainly.

"Well, you made a perfect Fionna." Markus said innocently.

Mandy sighed. They all went back on the road en route for Marquee Row, with only Saki aware that Elvin was about to do something be something stupid again.

* * *

-("Unknown location", World of FusionFall)-

In what seemed to be a crater, a cult would making their final plan. The Cult of Aku had formed in this world too, and they were just as dangerous. The Daughters of Aku had passed their graduation test, by killing all the cult members except the High Priestess. They had trained the same way like in their respective universe.

"Now your training has been complete, now you can complete your purpose for Aku!" The High Priestess yelled out. "To go kill the SAMURAI!"

"I don't think so." Elvin said entering the scene.

The place the Cult was training, Goat's Junk Yard. Elvin walked up and had come with Frankie.

"Listen to me, you cunt! Your loyality isn't to Aku, it's to me." Elvin said fiercely. "I only let your ass live to serve me not Aku."

"How dare you!" One of the daughters of Aku said. "Aku is the master of masters! Aku is…"

"Dead." Frankie said coldly. "We basically faked Aku's appearances to you."

The High Priestess was in shock and Elvin proved to her by shapeshifting into Aku and back.

"No, you serve me. I only decided to break the charade because I need your daughters. And my little spy here told me they were ready." Elvin said with a sneer.

Out of the shadows came a member they recognized, but wear one of the uniforms of the Tribunal. She had a whole wide smile.

"Now, we have an assignment you seven. Silence 1 and 2 have been confirmed to have been gone rouge and might be behind the death of several high ranking members within the Tribunal." Frankie instructed. "You are tasked with finding and eliminating them. You will be equipped with the trackers to find them. Wherever they are, they still seem to wearing their armor which has an emergency tracker."

The Daughters of Aku accepted the task begrudgingly. After getting the trackers, they got a ship to fly out to hunt them down. Saki knew this, but didn't bother to say anything about this. As far as the Daughter were, they were never made 4th level warpers. While they were skilled assassins, they were still completely blind to the multiverse and the fact that they were pretty much being sent to their deaths. Elvin was still unaware of Ryker and friends being the source of tearing the way through the multiverse. If he did, he would have actually helped to train the Daughters.

Elvin turned to the High Priestess with an evil smile.

"Frankie dear, take the spy back to the castle. I need to discuss things." Elvin said to his wife.

Frankie took off with said spy leaving the High Priestess and him alone. SMACK! A hard blow sent the woman to the ground courtesy of Elvin.

"You know, it was a pretty dumb idea to have your daughter kill your fellow cult members. Now it's just you against me." Elvin said sadistically licking his lips.

"And you think I can't fight you?" HP said grabbing a sword to fight only for it to be smacked out of her hands.

"You don't get it. You can't win against me because you lack the power to do so." Elvin said knowingly. "I know your strengths, weaknesses, and the fact that even your daughters face the samurai that they will either fail or join him."

It wasn't even a fair fight, as Elvin basically countered and blocked most of the HP's attacks.

"Do you really think you can stop me? I killed your precious Aku and that dumbass Jack has no idea I did. I planned for you. I planned to use your daughters for my purpose someday, and you're just a pawn in the chess game." Elvin taunted.

"No, this can't be real!" HP said desperately.

Their fight lead to the Delightful Developments house housing complex. It was no longer an Infected Zone due to it being one of the first places cleared up after Fuse was defeated. HP was resorting to hide in one of the houses only for Elvin to come in through the window. He swatted the weapon in her hands tossing her down to the floor.

"Your actions are wasteful. You can't stop me, priestess. Do you think I'm let you root around knowing you could stop me. I think not." Elvin said grabbing her arm to drag her upstairs to one of the bedroom before tossing her on the bed.

"You demon!" HP called out.

"Hypocrite. You worshipped Aku, for shit's sake." Elvin said smugly.

He came closer to her yanking off the headgear and mask to expose her soft face and her long back hair. Elvin smiled to see the fear in her eyes. He lived for that look.

"I guess you realize what I am about to do to you." Elvin leered happily.

"Fuck you!" HP swore.

A poor choice in words.

"It is going to happen." Elvin said grabbing her black robe. "And I'll do the same your daughters when they return."

HP screamed as Elvin tore the black garment from her exposing her naked slim yet built body. With a bit of thought, Elvin's bottom half of his armor faded to expose his girth. Getting on top on her, she glared daggers at him.

"Glare all you want. No matter how you wish or how you squirm, there's nothing you can do to stop it." Elvin said calmly forcing her legs apart.

That's when he began to penetrate her sending a wave of pain up the Priestess's spine. It was an agonizing ordeal for her and it only helped to make it all the more fun for Elvin. Heated thrusts came and mixed feelings of pleasure and pain came to the High Priestess. No one to help her and no help to save her. Her musclebound cult member would have been able to help, but Ashi had impaled her in the graduation test. It had been about twenty minutes, but it felt like hours before she was first to climax. Elvin had pulled out and she thought it was over only to get flipped over which her behind up in the air. His prepared to penetrate an "alternate route".

"No, please!" She screamed. "Please, I beg for your mercy!"

Elvin broke into laughter over this "request".

"Mercy. You dare to call for mercy considering the way you treated your children. They wanted mercy and you didn't give it to them. Now here you are begging for mercy." Elvin said with a sneer. "There will be no mercy for you. Like me, you crossed the moral event horizon. We're irredeemable people. Only difference, I'm only barely more likeable then you. I can be rooted for, you can't. I'm paying evil unto evil."

It's best skipped the details of what happened next. When it was finally over with Elvin having his climax, it was when Jade made her appearance known. Jade was the same women to spied on the cult and looked down at the exhausted Priestess.

"On the bed covered in shame and Lord Elvin's sperm, a good look for you." She said to her before turning to her redressed master.

"Good you're here to escort her to my prison hold. I assume you got my extra payment for your discretion in this matter." Elvin said to her.

"Of course. Lady Frankie is not aware of this at all. I only ask to get a turn on her and the daughters when they return." Jade said lustfully.

"Not the daughters. I'd rather not. They are more useful as pawns. Saki might be right on the heads of this world being little threat, but it helps to have insurance." Elvin said.

The High Priestess was taken away by Jade as Elvin thought of himself as nigh-impermeable karma Houdini. And for the moment, he was right to think so. He'd return to love his darling wife and relax with his children with few none the wiser.

* * *

The ride through Marquee Row was a quiet one as it seemed it was barely guarded by anyone. Considering the fact that this place had to be clear for both parties in the area to past through, this was no surprise.

"The barricade should be up ahead. Once we cross the bridge into Orchid Bay, we'll see people." Mandy remarked to her team.

They crossed into Princess Pack territory but found few people in the bay.

"Bravo Beach." Saki said. "They're apparently holding a bit of a remembrance for the Powerpuff Girls. The signs are on the shops."

So they took for Bravo Beach, and Princess Annabelle Morbucks was finishing her speech. The years weren't too kind to her. She started out spoiled, but had to desperately mature to be a real leader. Especially with Elvin's forces dangerously close on their turf at Offworld Plaza. They orginally had Tech Square, Steam Alley, and Offworld Plaza until Elvin took those over to use to create ships and use them as a port for incoming ships. Over those times, Annabelle was going all out to keep it together. Thanks to Ms. Sara Bellum, Annabelle had managed to keep control.

"Jeez, Anna-chan, no makeup, and her hair is done so basic. I remember that little fetch quest you made do long ago." Saki said getting off Kabuto and walking up into the crowd.

Unknown to Princess, Saki and Bellum kept in touch and so Bellum knew exactly what was going on.

"Saki Sapphire Shadows." Annabelle said. "If I remember correctly, you sold out to Elvin."

"No, I was undercover, dipshit. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead a lot earlier. Well me and Bellum." Saki said looking over the crowd.

There's when he noticed two people who stood out.

"Gwen and Kevin, you alive?" Saki said shocked.

He knew Ben and Max were killed, but no idea on the two members of Ben's team. Then he realized he had a better question.

"Wait a second, why are you working for Princess?" Saki asked. "Shouldn't you be with Shadow Hunters or the Lost?"

Kevin groaned and Gwen wasn't happy to hear this.

"We would be but we had to take care of my nephew and niece." Gwen stated. "We had to leave the Lost when I heard they were found here. We also had to go into hiding considering we're wanted by the Tribunal"

Saki was confused and then he saw the two small Necrofriggians floating by Gwen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Ben was a mother…father…parent." Saki remarked. "I assume you named one Ben Jr."

"No. He's Kirby, and she's Juile." Gwen pointed out.

"Well that's nice and all, but I'm here because it's time. My oracle powers have shown me people who have the power to stomp Elvin into the dirt are coming. They freed Silence 1 and 2 and have killed off several officers. And they are getting closer to us. We need to mobilize so when they come, we'll team up and crush the Tribunal for good!" Saki said. "Now, Annabelle, are you with us?"

"Hell yes, I am. Teaming up means you're the leader! I can finally break down." Annabelle said collapsing on her "throne".

"Well as the leader, I'm telling you to get your ass up. We're heading to the Wilds. The Shadow Hunters are next." Saki remarked.

"I'd complain how the humid heat would ruin by hair and the bugs, but I just want this nightmare to end." Annabelle said. "Princess Pack, to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s!"

"Remnants, we're heading out to the Wilds." Mandy said to her team.

"I miss the Kids Next Door." Saki admitted getting back on Kabuto.

Some of the members of the Princess Pack were Kids Next Door operatives (well former, since they fell to Elvin). As they all took leaving Downtown, Saki was getting more and more hopeful. He had a new goal in mind…to protect Mandy.

* * *

(A/N: The references are strong with this one. FusionFall just had so much potential. Secondly, Surprise! Bet, you didn't expect to see Samurai Jack there! I figured why not considering Jack has a FusionFall counterpart. As for the Elvin and High Priestess scene, I wonder who will get the shout-out within it. Like, Filler Fillet, this chapter was chock full of references and I wonder who will get them all. As for next chapter, there's going to be a curb stomping….)

 **Closing Theme - /watch?v=db8OtX6BjRQ**


	23. E-19 MM Arc 7 (SJ)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

 **(A/N: (3/26/17) I just saw the new SJ and I've rewritten this chapter a tad. That episode gave an insight to the Daughters of Aku, and I fully intend to use it well.)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 19 – "Even in Fanfiction, they got curb stomped!"**

* * *

I was pissed. I was tired. I wanted a break and so did the rest of us. Screw it, we decided to camp out in ruined grove where Dexter once lived. Decided to go something normal for once, I marathon the new episodes of Samurai Jack and I am not disappointed. Those daughters didn't stand a chance. A shame they can't function in society…they were cute. Such a waste. Well Garnet up and warns all of us that we've got company. Well getting my katana, Death's Razor, in hand, I spot the ship landing on the remains of a house. We gathered to the spot waiting for them to come out. Apparently, either Elvin has Aku or his "High Priestess" as his bitch, because out came the Daughters of Aku. Considering I just watched the new episodes, I knew their weaknesses well. They might be strong, but they were complete morons in everything outside combat.

* * *

Garnet's future vision had informed her that Lori and Leni had chips in their suits that the Tribunal and she took Lori and Leni along with the rest of Squadron a couple miles away toward what remained of Dexter's Lab. She knew Ryker would be dealing with the Daughters. The two even had a conversation through telepathy.

"Garnet, these girls are dead in the water. Might have warrior training, but a lack in everything else." Ryker said.

"You intend to take advantage of this, don't you?" Garnet said knowingly.

"In more ways then one." Ryker said determined.

"That sounded dirty." Garnet said. "And I know what you're planning."

"Ah, Garnet. You know so oh so well. Stay safe, my love." Ryker said.

"Come back alive." Garnet said softly. "That's an order."

Ryker confronted the Daughters but with his sword back in the sheath.

"Who's this?" Aki said gazing at the newcomer. "A minion of Elvin's?"

Ryker was insulted they thought this, but these idiots don't even what a deer was. Ryker took a breath.

"I assume you're here about Silence 1 and 2. Well, they are here, but you won't defeat them." Ryker said calmly.

"And why not?!" Ami screeched.

Ryker looked over at Ashi recognizing her because she had the chain weapon.

"Because you were training specifically to kill the Samurai. You weren't even trained in warping energy. I would give you one chance to flee, but you're all basically warriors in ovaries deep. Allow me to show you." Ryker said.

Ryker caught Ami with a small, invisible energy sphere shot from his index finger. Before the Daughters could attack, he raises his arm upward, controlling and pulling Ami high in the air with telekinesis.

"What madness is this?" Avi said shaken by the display.

"My power. I warn you, young Daughter, hell await you. Tell Frieza thanks for the technique." Ryker said clenching his hand. "Now die!"

This gesture detonated Ami's ki and causing her to explode. She had a look of content before she died, and the rest of Daughters looked at Ryker.

"Now one down, six to go. Seeing that most of you are going to die, I'll fight you at my full power. As you see, I was holding back." Ryker remarked. "But maybe you can't handle that."

Ryker was toying with them taking advantage of their social Darwinist mentality. Surprisingly, Ashi seemed to a take of level in brains and was considering surrender. Too bad. The rest thought he was bluffing.

"Just know, you asked for this." Ryker said. "RRRAAGRRHH!"

Ryker powered up flaring his ki to which the ground shook and the dilapidated building started to crumble. A green glow emanated letting off strong waves of ki. The Daughters had no idea what they've asked for. The ki outpour was too much for Ashi and she wound up fainting. The five looked on to see Ryker's dark hair rise and spiked up before it turned gold. His eyes shifted color as well before the transformation was complete. Ryker could have been flipped Super Saiyan on and off, but he wanted to show off. Still, he didn't go SSJ2 only because he didn't want to go completely homicidal. He noticed Ashi fainted which only made things easier for him.

"The end has came, prepare to be sent to hell." Ryker said unsheathing Death's Razor. "I will make this quick. Death's Dance!"

Ryker slides forward using Rapid Movement to slash at the Daughter while invisible. He reappeared behind them and they turned around only to get multiple invisible slices to their bodies stunning them. Ryker took his sword glaring at the Daughters before sheathing it with sound of it resonating.

"It is done." Ryker said solemnly.

The stunned Daughter's wounds exploded open with blood and some guts spilling out wildly. They were all caught off-guard and didn't even get to say anything. Ryker returned to his base form wiping off the blood off his face. Ashi would awaken to find her sisters dead and Ryker standing over her bored.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Ashi said fear evident on her face.

Ryker had removed the headgear and mask off Ashi already.

"It's called mercy, dumbass." Ryker remarked. "I don't need to kill you. It's a waste of time to do so. Unlike your sisters, I could tell you have enough working brain cells to not call me out on my bluff. Ironically, I was still holding back. If I had all out, you'd be dead before you wake up."

"Mercy? What's mercy?" Ashi asked quizzically.

"That's your problem. Your upbringing brought up to be a warrior, yes, but you know _nothing_ about the world around. Samurai Jack was brought up as warrior, but raised with a semi-normal life. Not only that, he raised in multiple styles and have many skills in his sleeve. You're strong but predictable. Doesn't help that the timeline you do the samurai, you get your asses handed to you. You were used to appeal to a mad god who doesn't know of your deeds and raised by an incompetent Big Bad wannabe." Ryker said matter of factly.

Ashi didn't know how to respond to this breaking speech, but she got her feet.

"Besides, killing you would be too easy, but instead, I'll take you in as my servant. You'll work for me." Ryker said.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that?" Ashi said with a pout.

"Well if you go back to Elvin and tell him you failed, he'll probably kill, maim, and/or torture you and your mom." Ryker pointed out.

Ironically, Elvin was already tormenting the Daughters' mother and they were blindly unaware of it. Ryker was right on the money and didn't know it himself. Ashi really had few options. Loyalty can only go so far. And there was a desire to learn in Ashi.

"Am I really that weak? This man put my sisters with no effort at all. I fainted from the mere aura he let out….. What makes him so strong?!" Ashi thought.

She basically knew she had her arm twisted in this case, but accepted to serve Ryker. So after beaming the ship inside his BlackTab, Ashi had barely kept up with the swift speed of Ryker to meet up with his team.

* * *

I was glad to see the chips were out and destroyed. Now Elvin will likely believe the Daughters and Lori and Leni killed each other.

"Guys, this is Ashi. Basically, she's what Jasper is to me." I said bluntly.

"Oh, she's your lowly servant too." Peridot said with a sneer.

"Fuck you, Peridot!" Jasper raged.

"Wait, that hulking behemoth serves you. Did you defeat her in battle?" Ashi asked me.

"Yes he did. " Garnet said before I could answer. "And he wasn't as strong as us when he slayed your sisters."

Before Ashi could ask another question, Steven excitedly greeted our new teammate. A second ago, he looked ready to bite someone's head off and now he's back to his happy self.

"Steven, we can do greetings in all later. We still need to get to Lincoln." I said.

"I have a suggestion." Leni said raising her hand.

Oh boy, this should be good.

"Well why not use their ship's communicator to, like, fake a message to Lincoln for him to come here. We could lead him into an ambush." Leni said.

That…was actually a good idea. Lori was impressed. I beam out the ship, and Lori and Leni go inside to fake said message. I turned to Ashi.

"I suppose I should tell you one major truth." I said before spilling the warper secret.

Her upbringing was so messed up that she shrugged it off able to easily accept it. You'd figure being told you're fictional would bring some shock. Either way, Leni and Lori sent the message and Lincoln would be coming in about twenty minutes. I made the notion to call back home. Turns out only about two days passed there and Akio and Tsubasa had been taking turns on Lapis. Pearl wasn't mad at that, but at me for not telling her they could call home on their BlackCommunicators! She uses her to call Tsubasa right away leaving me stunned she isn't mad about being cucked. Oh well. Garnet pulls me aside to talk.

"Ryker, you do realize you're going to have train Ashi from the ground up to function well?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, I do." I remarked.

"You're going to take advantage of this, are you?" Garnet said.

"Pretty much." I said coolly.

"It's funny, never thought you'd have a dark side." Garnet said with a smirk.

"Oh please. It's more grey than dark." I said before smooching her. "I'm still a hero…an anti-hero, but one nevertheless."

Before Garnet could kiss back, we were interrupted by Ashi asking what's going on. I swear I would smack upside the head, but she wouldn't learn that way.

"I could teach you what they're doing." Lars said suggestively.

Sadie kicked him in the balls for that and I glared at him. I told her that now not's the time, and I mentioned that she should be readying her for what's to come. Those minutes pass, and Lincoln would arrive via portal gun. Peridot shot it right out of his hands with the PeriCannon. Ryker had Ashi chain his left leg and pull to get him to the ground. Lori and Leni tackled him and get the helmet off. The happuri was yanked off and he stopped resisting as Leni tore out the backup chip.

"Leni, Lori, man am I glad to see you!" Lincoln said pulling his sisters into a hug.

"Same here!" Lori/Leni said returning it.

Everyone made their introductions hastily. I could learn some important details from Lincoln. Apparently, he's more informed than the rest because Elvin uses him the most. Turns out I can't get to Elvin through my dimensional tearing because Frost douche has barriers to prevent me from reaching it. The good news? We can still get there. Turns out there's two towers maintaining it and Lincoln knows exactly where it is.

"So it look it's like we'll be paying that badass family a visit." I said as I tore open a portal.

* * *

 **(A/N: So where will our heroes go? That's a surprise. Either way, the Arc is drawing to a close soon. I do want to get our heroes back home soon, but I won't be rushing it. I must apologize if I didn't get to go to any worlds you wanted. Next up is the 20th episode…and Ryker's not in it. Ironic, the 20th chapter has the same problem. As for Ashi…well if she sounds like an idiot in this chapter, it's because she basically is clueless of anything outside "kill the samurai" and combat. Thus, after seeing the new episode of Samurai Jack, I realized it was be even easier for Ryker to slay them.)**


	24. E-20 MM Arc 8 (FusionFall 4)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **(Ryker is in the author's office upset)**

 **Ryker: I'm not even in this chapter and it's the 20** **th** **one to boot!**

 **Yoshi3000: You're in it now.**

 **Ryker: Wha-(The author tosses him out of the office)**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 20 – "To Reform from Broken Families to Make New Ones"**

 **(A/N: Bold text will refer to a FusionFall Item or Weapon.)**

* * *

Saki was a bit of the panicked side of things. They found them all…dead. The cause of death, suicide. The Lost was gone and Elvin hadn't lifted the finger. The Lost went off the despair event horizon and couldn't take it anymore. They had used different methods for suicide.

"Damn it, Raku! Suicide's the coward's way out!" Saki said bitterly. "You were my friend and you said you'd never die like this."

Begrudgingly, everyone had to resort to grave robbing. Even Mandy wasn't proud of it. Pouring one out, Saki fired an energy sphere before they left to torch the remains of the academy. Now the team rode past Elvin's case where the cardboard castle once stood to hide out in Camp Kidney entering the Wilds. Saki had violently puked his guts out a bit shaken up by the face he didn't see this coming through his powers. He didn't blame himself, but he was mad at Raku. Mandy, still in the Fionna get up, came up to him with Gwen and Kirby (who sensed Saki's distress).

"Saki, are you all right? I know Raku was important to you and…" Mandy said before Saki punched the stone wall leaving a hole.

"Damn it, Raku! If you wanted to off yourself fine, but it's the kids…" Saki said darkly.

Saki was shaken by the fact that there were children among the dead too. He could understand kids dying from Elvin's forces, but being driven to suicide was another story. He also thought of the possibility of the parents up and killing the kids themselves. It was sickening and Jack wasn't any better.

"I blame Elvin for this." Saki said darkly. "I think I see it now. That turd had shields up to limit travel here. The "Crystal Squadron" might have Lincoln, but they'll need to find the damn key for the towers!"

The team was surprised to hear them and Saki looked completely distraught.

"Anyone got any liquor? I think I need to drink." Saki said blankly.

"I don't think drinking is going to hel-" Gwen said before half of the team cut Gwen a glare.

A portion of Mandy's were drinkers and so were some in Princess's group as well. Ms. Bellum, herself, came to pull out a flask of vodka out her cleavage to give to Saki. Most could understand the desire Saki had to drink after seeing all the crap he's seen and working for the head bastard himself. Everyone agreed to camp out at the summer camp for the night. Mandy would join Saki in the drinking as well. She had tears to shed…

* * *

Elvin was playing video games with his children, specifically a shooting game. Elvin was teamed up with Shinji against Mifune and Elsa Lynn.

"Sorry dad, but it looks like your ass in grass. Prepare to lose your castle to me." Mifune said determined to win.

Elvin had an idea to win by tossing Shinji's avatar into Elsa Lynn's helicopter sending them crashing ontop Mifune which got Elvin to win.

"Looks like I'm keeping my castle!" Elvin boasted.

"But….I died." Shinji said sadly. "You killed me."

"Sorry sport, I had to do what I have to do to survive. That's our family motto." Elvin remarked tussling Mifune's hair. "By the way Mifune, you and Elsa Lynn were closer than usual. You did well."

"Thanks dad." Elsa Lynn said putting down her controller. "I'm going to take Mifune and Shinji to bed."

Elsa Lynn left with Shinji and Mifune in town. Elvin left to find his wife readying for bed wearing just a thin nightgown much to his pleasure. However, Frankie looked drained.

"Elvin, honey, not tonight. I need sleep. That incompetent jester Richard Watterson ate the food for lunch and I had to go to Offworld Plaza taking the longest and backwards route possible to avoid traps set by those rebels alone." Frankie said with a yawn.

Elvin was upset, but chose not to show it. Elvin kissed Frankie and wished her peaceful sleep. He also promised to deal with Richard himself before she nodded off to sleep. Donning his cape over his armor, he stormed off to find him. The Wattersons were serving the Tribunal with Anais being one of the lead scientists, Darwin and Gumballs as troops, Nicole as a manager for affairs, and Richard as a jester. Problem was (except for Anais and Nicole) that they were incompetent for the job. Nicole and Anais were doing everything to cover for them, but Nicole had let her eye off Richard today. Elvin found Nicole and Richard arguing in the empty common room. They became silent to see an angry Elvin towering over him.

"Lord Elvin! I'm sorry my husband eat your children's meals. I apologize and ask for your-" Nicole said before Elvin raised one finger.

"Nicole, stop right there. I don't think it's fair to you that you are trying to cover for his mistakes. My wife had to travel alone because of him." Elvin said. "Now that I think about that, weren't Gumball and Darwin supposed to be with her on guard duty?"

Those two were currently fooling around with Penny and Carrie who were two of the nurses for the medical ward so Nicole claimed they were ill. Elvin bought the excuse, but turned to Richard.

"All right, you useless sack of crap. Give me a valid reason why I shouldn't kill you." Elvin said crossing his arms.

Richard brought up he had a wife and kids.

"Wrong answer." Elvin remarked.

Elvin charges his hand with a dark ki before punches his fist through Richard's fat chest and pulls it back out, leaving Elivn's arm bloodied and Richard with a gaping wound in their chest as he collapsed onto the ground bleeding out on the ground. Nicole could only stand to watch in horror as she was quickly made into a widow.

"Nicole, let this be a lesson. Honestly, you're strong, independent, and a fierce woman. I don't even get why you put up with this fat turd for so long. You're only helping in the stereotype sitcom cycle. Only difference is that you're a decent person deep down. Don't be a Lois or a Donna. You can find a decent guy to do with." Elvin admonished.

Nicole was a bit taken aback by the backhanded compliment.

"I know Dick was your childhood friend, and answer me this, was he hung?" Elvin said shaking off Richard's blood.

Nicole sighed and nodded.

"Knew it. I had a feeling there a secondary reason you'd stick with that turd." Elvin remarked. "I suppose I'll have to reimburse you for your dead husband."

Nicole couldn't help but find this awkward, but was surprised to hear that Elvin handed her early retirement. Nicole found herself with a huge severance package, on a transport with her children plus Penny and Carrie, and on their way to Offworld Plaza. She was even given a ship to travel the multiverse to go wherever they wanted. Nicole was completely numb with disbelief. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were rather okay with their dad dying with Carrie calling it the best thing to mention. They were free of Tribunal being the lucky ones to get a rare shot of kindness from a rather murderous being.

As for Elvin, he descended downstairs to the lower levels of the castle under ground level. He had felt good from his act of kindness hoping Nicole would find someone better. His kind act would screw him over, however. Anais was one of four scientists over his weaponry and cybernetics. Only two of those scientists were loyal to Elvin (one being Himmler and his assistant). Anais and Dr. Orchid were secretly siding with Saki. By letting Anais go with Nicole, Elvin had no idea that Anais activated an override code for the Silence Ninjas. The Tribunal's control was ebbing on the rest of the Silence Ninjas as Anais activated a countdown clock on it. Didn't help that Dr. Orchid had decided to move operations claiming she discovered something. Like Saki, she lied to get out from the main castle to prepare. Now Elvin was down in the dungeon walking up to his pet project, the High Priestess. The woman was currently being gangraped by a group of Elvin's men and women under the watch of Jade.

"How is she, Jade?" Elvin asked.

"Broken for the most part. The constant rush of sex has over-fried her mind. Helps that I had Dr. Orchid pump her with some aphrodisiac before she left on her hunt." Jade said with a wicked sneer. "But if you want to use her my lord, they have her for another hour. However, I'd suggest using the Silence Ninjas."

"That's not an option, Jade. For one thing, most of them are underage. Even the ones over 13 aren't really my type. I'd do Leni or maybe Lynn, but they're emotionless. It wouldn't be very fun." Elvin remarked. "Plus, I need them for combat."

Elvin just decided to head off for bed not feeling like staying up any longer. He and Frankie would sleep peacefully in each other's arms. As for Dr. Orchid, she was putting the final pieces of the plan together at the Sector V treehouse.

* * *

Morning came with a heavy hangover for Saki and a light one for Mandy as they woke up in each other's arms. Despite this, it was a brief moment of peace for them.

"Mandy, I'm actually terrified of seeing Taeko. I fear he hates my guts for appearing to side with the Tribunal." Saki said.

"I wouldn't blame him, but once you spill the details, I can only hope he's willing to forgive." Mandy said as the two hastily got dressed.

The group all ate breakfast before getting back on the road again. The Wilds was the idea most unharmed by Elvin's forces (aside from the Darklands) allowing many people to hide themselves aside from the Shadow Hunters. By afternoon, our heroes made it up to the Shadow Hunter's base, the KND Jungle Outpost at Mount Blackhead.

* * *

Taeko was spending his afternoon training his swordplay at a practice dummy while his mother Marie Kanker-Avalon was practicing her aim with her favorite rifle, the **PM-1 Energy Rifle**. The time of oppression from Elvin had toughened up Taeko. Taeko was now a teenager of sixteen years who resembled his father in appearance with Crusher's dark skin tone except having a bit of his mother's blue hair in the sea of green. He wore a **Jojutsu Shirt** , a pair of **Jojutsu Pants** , and **Jojutsu Sneaks**. To honor his fallen father, he wore a **High Seas Raider** bandana around his neck and a **Jojutsu Hood** on his head hiding most of his hair only for a lock that sticked out of it. Marie had aged well over the years of survival. She wore a **Gangreen Gang Ace Jacket** with a grey shirt, a pair of **Tailslide Shorts** , and **Kiva Boots**. She still wore the wedding ring on her middle finger of her left hand.

"Hey Okaasan, do you ever think this war with that rat bastard will ever end?" Taeko said slashing the training dummy with his **Scottish Claymore** sword (The blade had belonged to his father before he gave it to him).

"If those Princess Pack bitches didn't lose most of their turf, we could have planned to attack and steal a ship." Marie said. "I hate to admit it, but this rock ain't worth dying for."

Taeko had admit that was true, and when Goo and Mac came dashing in. Goo was never really involved in the Fight against Fuse until the later stages vowing her protect and Mac. The two got close and became a battle couple well known in the Wilds.

"Afternoon, Mac and Goo, what's going on?" Taeko said sheathing his sword.

"The Eternal Remnants are at the gate along with the Princess Pack." Goo said looking a bit shaken.

Taeko raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd. No way in hell, Mandy would work with that bitch Annabelle." Taeko said.

"That's because Shadows is leading them." Mac said calmly.

Silent filled the room and Taeko's face soured.

"Have all the Hunters suit up and arm themselves, now!" Taeko barked.

Mac nodded and the alarm was sounded. This interrupted the blissful sleep Kuki and Wally had in their shared bed having to now scramble to get dressed and get a weapon. Taeko and Marie came out, and had Drew and Zak Saturday open the gate. The moment Saki was visible, Taeko had his sword drawn. Saki slowly drew his and stepped off Kabuto.

"You bastard! How dare you come here!" Taeko yelled. "Give me a reason, I shouldn't kill you and your party."

"Because, I've been protecting you all these years." Saki said sheathing his sword. "Considering I already knew your location, Elvin could have easily killed all of you, but you're not dead are you?"

Taeko and Marie still had their weapons raised and Saki continued on. Saki even started to tear up and get emotional.

"I know I wasn't there for you, but I had to ensure Elvin wouldn't get you. You still had your mother. I lost my wife and daughter! You at least have your uncle and your cousins out on another universe. I miss your father too! He was like my brother! I lost Jack too! For shit's sake, I can't even revive May because her soul was destroyed. I spent time mourning like you. I know you have all the reason to not trust me because my mistake wasn't telling you, but I need you to trust me." Saki said in a pained voice.

The new wave of information punched Taeko in the face, but he still couldn't trust Saki.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Taeko said.

"Taeko, I've been feeding the head dumbass incorrect information the entire. I lied like a Republican to him. Do you really think you've been able to get away with raiding those Tribunal ships? Or when Mac broke into the Tribunal headquarters? I was the one who left the hatch open for Mac to escape. I know you were actively trying to subtly and actively resist the Tribunal, and I was letting you get away with it. Yoshida was a crap oracle, but he was loyal to Elvin. If his oracle powers were like mine, you'd be in trouble and I'd be dead in the water." Saki pointed out.

"Taeko, I think he's telling the truth. He had spotted me invading the castle, but didn't attack me. Frankie did." Mac remarked.

Taeko lowered his blade to sheath it, and Marie put down her rifle. The rest of the hunters lowered their weapons.

"My mistake was not getting in contact with you or the Shadow Hunters when I had the chance." Taeko remarked. "But with what I saw with my oracle powers, I thought it'd be best not to."

"Saki, I can understand all this, but I must ask you why now." Taeko said.

"Because, the time has come for all the fallen to be avenged. On their way, are a group of heroes with the power to combat Elvin." Saki said seriously. "They are the "Crystal Squadron" and they are close to getting here."

This got gasps out of the Hunters. Saki filled them in on the details on what's been going on and this relived Taeko. He was glad to see that Saki wasn't a traitor all this time. Taeko had gotten back at Saki though by teasing about his new girlfriend, Mandy. Mandy was subject to laughter from Marie about the Fionna getup. Overall, there a bit of celebration for everyone uniting. There was a bit of a quiet moment when Saki informed the Shadow Hunters of the mass suicide of all of the Lost. The party went on into the evening and everyone was gathered around the massive campfire.

"It's good to have most of the war veterans all together." Jack remarked.

"Noted. So any new details from your Oracle vision?" Taeko asked Saki.

"Apparently, Elvin killed Richard Watterson last night and let Nicole leave with her family in tow for some severance package." Saki said thinking back.

"Ugh, the Wattersons." Marie said bitterly. "Total incompetent tool, that Richard."

"Don't remind me." Ms. Bellum said. "Nearly got innocent lives killed with his laziness. How did he die?"

"Got a chuck of fat torn out of his chest. Elvin fisted him." Saki said darkly.

In a rare moment, they chuckled darkly at this before Saki cleared his throat.

"Here's the plan. For now, we stay here and ready ourselves. Once the Squadron comes, we made our move to the castle." Saki remarked.

"I might be able to make it easier for you. If you recall our escapades, you remember our teleportation device." Taeko said.

Saki nodded revealing he had moved it to the Nuclear Planet claiming to Elvin that he disposed of it.

"It'll be a bit far from the castle, but I figured it'd be best so Elvin won't see us right away. However, that depends on where they'll land. I hate to say it, but I can't pinpoint where they'll arrive until they do." Saki said sheepishly. "I'm sorry Taeko."

"It's all right. At least they're coming, and you've brought hope which is what my team needed. So, I guess this rock is worth fighting for, right?" Taeko said excitedly.

Saki couldn't give an answer and thankfully the arrival of Juniper Lee and Hoss saved him from answering. Apparently, Courage had passed away from natural causes.

"At least he died peacefully…" Taeko said blankly.

Saki would lay a supporting hand on Taeko. Night came at many of them departed for bed except few who were night watch. Saki was up at the corner leaning against the wall.

Out of his pocket, he took out a secret communicator shaped liked a grabble (the ones from Chowder) to put it up on speaker.

"This is Lone Wolf, calling Black Owl. Do you read?" Saki said in a low tone.

"This is Black Owl, Lone Wolf. Over." Dr. Orchid said.

"Report." Saki said.

"The Silence Ninja's countdown to mind control deactivation is going undetected. I assume you didn't tell everyone about that." Dr. Orchid said.

"Only Mandy and Jack. The last thing I need to a risk to see that information being leaked to Elvin." Saki said.

"So how's the new relationship with Mandy?" Dr. Orchid said teasingly.

"No time for that now! It's fine. Just make sure to disable as much of Elvin's safeguards as possible. I need my side to have the advantage to even the playing field." Saki said flustered.

"Done and done. I've managed to snag a set of **Massive Bio-Plasma Cannons** , **Triple Threat Max Boosts** , and **Crystal Gem Apples** out from the armory. I'm currently amplifying them as we speak. I can have them delivered because the teleporter on Sector V can be programmed to send objects. I can send it safely to Pimpleback Mountains in Gwen's old cabin tonight." Dr. Orchid said.

"A bit of a trek, but doable. Thankfully, I don't sense any people around that area. Most of the survivalists outside the Shadow Hunters are sticking to the upper areas of the Wilds. So it'll be picked up tomorrow." Saki said to her.

"Affirmative. I'll have it sent in the next half-hour." Dr. Orchid remarked. "Good luck, Lone Wolf."

"Ceres, make sure you get out of there and to the Wilds as soon as possible. This is all rather risky, and I don't want more deaths." Saki said to her worried.

"As soon as I grab new gear out of the city." Dr. Orchid remarked. "Now good night, Saki. Over."

"Night." Saki said they both hung up.

Saki walked away to get to his quarters to sleep unaware that Drew and Zak Saturday had overheard the conversation. Drew came down from the tree she hid in and Zak followed suit.

"Seems Saki's got secrets of his own." Drew remarked.

"Mom, I think it's best we keep our mouths shut. Considering Saki, I think it's best." Zak said having a rare bit of wisdom. "Besides, if words drip down to people outside the Shadow Hunters, they'll go and steal those weapons."

Drew did feel that Taeko should be informed, but decided to listen to her son. If Saki could thank Elvin for one thing, it was the capsules he introduced into the world. Capsule houses were lifesavers and sold high in the underground market. He had opened his earlier on Mount Blackhead earlier for Mandy to go ahead and enter. He found Mandy still awake waiting for him on their bed wearing only an oversized **Basic Goth Shirt**. He immediately locked the door.

"Clothes are in the wash." Mandy remarked. "You should wash yours."

"Wait, if you had that, why did you wear the Fionna getup?" Saki asked.

Mandy didn't answer only having a blush on her face. She would never admit, she actually liked the outfit. Saki would listen to Mandy and put his clothes to wash and putting his sneakers next to her boots. The washer in capsule homes would wash and dry them to ready to wear in the morning. Saki tended to wear a windbreaker with **I.R. Baboon Shorts**. He put his **Samurai Katana** in his sheath alongside Mandy's **MVP Endsville Slugger** and the **Ultimate Toxic Heaters** pistols. His capsule with the bombs went in a drawer before putting his **Alien Bounty Hunter Pack** down thank to Mandy's Fionna Backpack before getting to bed.

"I got Ceres to send us a ton of firepower and disabling as much of Elvin's defenses as possible. Tomorrow morning, we're picking up a package with Jack." Saki remarked. "Ceres will teleport them to Gwen's old cabin."

"Hold up, I'd rather go alone with you to pick them up." Mandy remarked.

Saki asked why and Mandy floated out they'd have to go to bed a bit early leaving them no time to fool around.

"We'll have time at the cabin." Mandy said sternly. "Now good night."

Mandy was going to get her nookie and Saki was happy to oblige her wishes. The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow was going to a be a power play.

* * *

 **(Still in the ruins in Dexter's worlds)**

"What do you mean there's a damn key?!" Ryker ranted to Lincoln.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. I did just get that happuri thing torn off my head. I do know where it is, though." Lincoln pleaded. "Some dimension called C-137-AU2"

"C-137? Looks like we'll be paying Rick and Morty a visit." Ryker said redirecting the portal.

His crew took off for said universe hoping they wouldn't run into Tribunal dogs there.

* * *

(A/N: Well, the Shadow Hunters are on board, but not the Lost. I had planned for that. They were called the Lost for a reason. The Multiverse Madness Arc is close to an end. I admit that this was my favorite arc to write so far. The references and the crossovers were all so fun. As for where next, one user guessed correctly where the towers are, but where's the key? Well I just revealed it! The 25th chapter is going to be in Rick and Morty, and to complete the reference, it's the same Rick and Morty from **Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time**. On other news, I could all the help I could get for my poll on my profile, it will close as soon as every story (except Dragon Ball Blackthorned) is updated. Go out and vote!)

 **Closing Theme - /watch?v=db8OtX6BjRQ**


	25. E-21 MM Arc 9 (Rick and Morty) -short-

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **(Ryker is in the author's office smirking)**

 **Ryker: Happy 25th chapter everyone!**

 **Yoshi3000: I want to thank all who supported me and especially those apart of the "multiverse circle" DSX64215, CherieRoseLoveless, AlexCephon, Superstar112, rosewillow narusasufangirl, and chadtayor020. To think it's only been a year…it's deviantART all over again. Except the camaraderie is tighter.**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 21 – "How to Make a Character an even bigger piece of shit."**

 **(A/N: Jerry bashing will be strong in this chapter. Do read, Warpers of Rick-kind, it'll serves as the backdrop.)**

* * *

"They're coming here for a key?" Beth asked.

"Something's wrong and I don't like it. Why here? We're the only warpers, right?" Morty remarked looking over to Rick.

Outside the Smith-Sanchez home, a portal was torn open by Ryker who walked out along with the rest of the gang. Greg had to watch his van be sealed up inside Ryker's BlackTab and had to walk like the rest until they got to driving.

"I need to get into those martial arts." Greg said wiping sweat off his brow.

Rick and Morty came outside expecting him.

"Well, well if isn't Akira's second oldest. You've *urpp* grown up and now you're warping on your own." Rick said leaning back.

"Wait, you know my dad?" Ryker asked confused.

Morty was just as confused. Well Rick explained that he had meet Merch, Akira, and Genevieve in the past and was rather tight with them.

"Well either way, I came for a key. Seeing you nor Morty would be loyal to the Tribunal, there must be another warper here." Ryker said in thought.

"That's impossible, right Rick?" Morty said looking at his grandfather.

Summer and Beth were only recently made warpers, and he wasn't sure. Ryker had a scan done on his BlackTab and answered that question.

"We've got another warper. Whoever he or she, they're not a ki user so they'd be able to be under your radar, Morty." Ryker explained.

So, Greg got his van back getting to actually relax in it. The Crystal Squadron split into two teams. Lori, Steven, and Connie, Garnet, and Ryker would go with Rick and Morty to confront the unknown. The rest were hanging back with Summer and Beth.

"Why the hell do we have to stay put?" Summer chided.

"Because Summer, this warper's a 6th rank bastard. You're only a 4th level along your mom. Plus, I need you here to watch us on the cable box." Rick said taking a swig from his flask. "Take them inside to watch as well."

Summer nodded and the "B team" took to inside the house. Steven and Connie quickly fused into Stevonnie. Priyanka, Morty, Stevonnie, and Ryker took to the skies which Rose and Garnet had to ride on Rick's spaceship with Rick.

* * *

Admittedly, I'd be geeking out to hang out with Rick and Morty. However, I had priorities. I traced the signal to a posh apartment building. Ok, whoever this warper was, he was clearly using his powers to his advantage. I had sensed that this warper has guests.

"I sense Luna!" Lori said.

"Then this warper's Tribunal trash. Everyone hold onto me, I'm teleporting inside." I said.

Everyone told a hold of mine as I raised two fingers to my head. Using Instant Transmission, I teleported myself and everyone else to Luan.

* * *

The rest of Squadron plus Beth and Summer were watching this on TV. Lincoln and Leni were livid enough, but what they saw next wouldn't help.

 _The scene cuts to a posh apartment, which Ryker and crew arrived. They were in the kitchen where Luan (Silence 3) was chopping up vegetables to cook. Before she could react, Ryker smashes a frying pan on her head knocking her out and cracking the helmet._

 _"Get the happuri off her, and the emergency chip." Ryker said in a whisper. "Priyanka, teleport back to the Smith house and take Luan, Lori, and Rose with you."_

 _Priyanka nodded and being using Instant Transmission taking Luan, Lori, and Rose with her._

The four arrived in the house to which Peridot got to taking apart the chip and Rose got to healing. The rest watched the TV.

 _Ryker, Garnet, Stevonnie, Rick, and Morty walked out to the living room to be greeted a terrible sight!_

"Jerry/Dad?!" Beth/Summer exclaimed.

 _The unknown warper was Jerry and he leaning on his recliner in a robe with Unity in his lap snuggling him._

 _"What the fuck is this?!" Rick said pulling a laser pistol getting Jerry and Unity's attention. "Unity?!"_

 _"Oh…hey Rick." Unity said a bit nervous._

 _"Hey Dickface." Jerry said smugly. "I assume you're here because the Blackbrat showed up looking for the Tower Key. I watch Interdimensional Cable too, y'know."_

 _Ryker was fuming over the butchering of his family name._

"Is it me or is Dad acting like Rick but worse." Summer asked her mom.

Beth was stunned and didn't help that Jerry revealed he's been with Unity for a year.

 _"It's like you said, Rick. Love's a chemical reaction that compels to breed. My marriage with your daughter was a joke. It was written to be mocked and so I moved on." Jerry said casually._

 _"Dad, how could you cheat on Mom?" Morty asked._

 _"Because when your mom isn't bitching at me, she's drinking enough to drunk a horse. I'm done being the punching bag." Jerry remarked._

Beth was crying, and was being comforted by Summer and the others.

"Someone kill him!" Jasper shouted out.

Ashi was silent because she had no idea how to empathize.

 _"Jerry, give me the key and I won't splatter your guts!" Ryker threatened._

 _"I'm sorry, Ryker, but your key is in another castle." Jerry said open throwing off his robe to dump a bunch of Deku Nuts on the floor. Jerry was wearing a jumpsuit under the robe as the Deku Nuts exploded._

 _"Oh shit!" Ryker said as he and the others were stunned by the Deku Nuts._

 _Garnet was the only one who was able to able to dodge, but Unity blasted her with plasma rifle sending her crashing into the kitchen._

 _"Jerry, you piece of shit! I'm going to kill you and Unity!" Rick raged paralyzed._

 _"And you'll fail trying." Jerry remarked. "And Ryker, I left something you'll need in the desk drawer. My way of helping you rid that asshole Elvin and save my own ass."_

 _Jerry and Unity took up their packed suitcaes, and used a Portal Gun of his own to escape with her. Rick was bawling out for Unity, Morty was screaming a plethora of swears, Stevonnie unfused, and Garnet came out of the ruined kitchen._

 _"I'm all right, Ryker." Garnet said rubbing her head._

"That cocksucker!" Beth shouted still crying over this.

* * *

When the stun wore off, I was tempted to go after Jerry, but I didn't have the time. I bolted for the desk drawer and found what Jerry left. I took it up and came back out. It looked like a green Chaos Emerald, but it was full of warping energy. My BlackTab was blaring for me, and so I took it up.

"This amethyst is one of the Metsu Emeralds. This gem is capable of turning the most lowly of warpers into the most dangerous of beings. Basically, Chaos Emeralds but using warping energy instead. Collecting all seven could possibly allow the user to tap into an unholy power." The A.I. said.

I didn't know the BlackTab peeled information from my brother Kenji's, but the fact that some warper created them is scary enough. How the hell did Jerry get one, I'll never know. At this point, I don't even care. I also find a scrap of paper that says "The key's in Megakat City, dumbass".

Well at least he made it easy for me. We leave to return to the Smith house, where Beth had to be console by Rick and Morty. I was readying to go, and I zapped the van back inside my BlackTab.

"Crystal Squadron, we're moving out!" I said as the team gathered outside.

"Happy to be on board, dude!" Luna said in her accent. "I'm so glad to be able to emote again!"

As we readied to leave, I wondered about the Metsu Emerald on me. If it works like a Chaos Emeralds, doesn't that mean I could do even more warping abilities with it.

* * *

As our heroes left Rick and Morty's world, Rick had wanted to put a hit out on Jerry and Unity. However, he found himself completely shocked at the fact that Unity was plowing Jerry. So instead, he hit the bottle just like his daughter. They sat on the couch taking turns taking a swig of the heavy stuff. Morty decided to go up to his room, and Summer did the same. As for Jerry, he got away with Unity. Karma would elude him…for now.

* * *

(A/N: A short chapter?! Yeah, blame Jerry. He's such a pain to write. Either way, yes it's short. But to make up for this, SWAT KATS! It's one of my favorites and I decided instead of a boring Jerry fight, we'll get them instead.)


	26. E-22-MM Arc 10 (SWAT KATS)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **(Ashi is in the author's office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Oh right…the new episode of Samurai Jack. I saw it and well….I…have few words. Just play the opening theme.**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 22 – "The Rebirth of the SWAT KATs and a White Shadow Rises"**

Well I saw the Samurai Jack episodes on my BlackTab in between worlds and wasn't too disgusted with the reveal. No, I was more disturbed that I found the fact she and her sisters were naked all this time was still kind of hot in a twisted kind of way. It's still disgusting that Ashi apparently never took a shower until then and that explained the stench of death I was smelling off her. I only hoped the High Priestess was suffering somewhere all alone. Either way, we all arrived in the world of the SWAT KATS in a forest not too far from Megakat City. Now I would have us all go right in, but after everything so far, I wanted to allow the team and myself to take a break. So out of my BlackTab came Greg's van, and he scrambled in for a nap. I look to my BlackTab to check back on home.

"Well I got some good news. It's only been three days since we've been gone and nothing's happened." I said to them. "Though, I wonder what Lapis, Akio, and Tsubasa are up to."

Pearl was already calling him and chatting away and I looked over at Ashi. I swear that scent is getting on my nerves. Doesn't help being an alien (with droplets of human) hybrid had enhanced smell. Garnet could tell I was being bugged by his and whispered to be an idea.

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute. Don't wait up." I said. "Except for you, Ashi. I need you to come with."

I took off with Garnet and Ashi deeper into the woods until we were in the clearing.

"Ashi, you do realize you reek of death and despair right?" I said bluntly. "And before you answer, I knew that's not a bodysuit. That's charred skin and rock powder."

Ashi facefaulted.

"Either way, I'm going to get that suit off of you because if I keep smelling that scent, I'm going to strangle the nearest supervillain here." I said. "GemTech, Lapis Lazuli!"

Ha! I still had my Gem Tech.

* * *

On Ryker's back glowed Lapis Lazuli's gem on back as Ryker's hands were covered in water.

"This might hurt a lot, but given your skin condition maybe you'll feel refreshed." Ryker said before blasting Ashi with a torrent of water.

The torrent wasn't near the strength of the gem herself due to Ryker not being near a source of water. He had to "will" water into his hands, and he could only do so for so long. Thankfully, it did enough to get the muck off Ashi's body.

"I have to admit. I call BS on Ashi being sha-" Ryker thought before dismissing it.

Ashi liked that her skin was peeled, but the rush of a breeze got Ashi to shiver. Her hair drooped down to a natural look.

"By the way, Ashi. This stays between us. I think it's best nobody else knows about the whole skin thing." Ryker remarked.

Ashi nodded. Garnet sighed knowing if by some chance the rest watch Samurai Jack on Interdimensional Cable, then all hell breaks loose. Ryker would have enjoyed the sight of a naked Ashi if he didn't have all this to deal with. He did casually took a picture with his BlackTab for his own blog. Ryker deactivated GemTech, and used his BlackTab to spawn Ashi some clothes. Ashi now wore a short grass green kimono with a dark green belt covering all of her waist. The kimono was tattered on the sleeves, and Ashi had wraps around her hands. For shoes, she had black pointed boots. Her kusarigama was stored in a special band on her arm for her to summon at will.

"I think you look great. I took influence from DC's Cheshire." Ryker said sheepishly. "Now let's rejoin the others."

"Not bad at all." Garnet/Ashi said accidently in unison.

As the three returned to the rest of the Squadron, in Megakat City, someone was having a breakdown. Roberto Jazz was a kat in a crisis. The key our heroes need in his hands, and he knew what it was. He was one of the many spies for the Tribunal, but unlike the rest of the Tribunal was a tad more competent. Well competent is too strong. He was lucky enough to come across Ryker on Interdimensional Cable. He knew Elvin was a bit of a pain, but he had no idea of the true depravity. Roberto wasn't evil, and he knew that's why. He was a good person and thus had guilt.

"What have I gotten into?" Roberto said to himself.

Roberto knew full well he couldn't fight the whole Squadron, and he couldn't go to Elvin. He knew he was trapped. He began to pack his things. He wasn't going to stay here much longer. Bag and possessions packed in capsules within his backpack, he took for the mayor's office. He was going to hand off the key.

* * *

After lunch and a clean-up, we were ready to get back on the journey. Despite everyone being a kat and we weren't going to easily blend in, I didn't want to bother with disguises. Getting the Sliver Spear, Claire, and Stevonnie's BMW, we piled in and took off for Megakat City.

* * *

It was the usual humdrum in the city. Callie, Manx, Felina, and other public officals were held hostage on the rooftop by a group of heavily armed terrorists. It was a Mexcian standoff between them, the SWAT KATs, and the Enforcers. Callie and Felina were bored and annoyed. It was then everyone focused an odd sight. A black kat was rather tall donning a grey hoodie, faded jeans, and biker boots casually floating up to the roof. This was Roberto and he too was bored by this. One of the terrorist turned his gun on him the moment Roberto was on the roof. Roberto's respone?

A finger blast through the terrorist's eye leaving a bloody mess and brain chunks on the roof.

"As you see, I am in mood to put up with your shit. So I'm just going to have to kill all of you. Nothing personal." Roberto said as a glowing purple energy formed on his pointer finger.

Promptly, nine of them were blasted the same way. The last one meet a worse case. Roberto grabbed him and threw him with enough force to for the victim to crash through Feral's chopper (it blew up) before crashing through the building before splatting into stonewall.

"Hey Feral, I did your job for you. And like the SWAT KATS, can't arrest me either." Roberto yelled out.

He even flipped Feral off which got a laugh out of T-Bone and Razor before Roberto freed the hostage.

"And why can't you be arrested?" Felina said with one hand on the pistol. "You just killed ten people."

Roberto pulled out an ID.

"Because Felina, I am a licensed reality warper for the Order of Reality. You have your boss, but mine is higher than Mayor Manx. Try intergalactic. Basically, you or your uncle can't arrest me unless I've sexually assaulted someone which I haven't." Roberto said calmly. "Run the card through your scanner, and it'll prove my point."

Felina scowled, but ran the card. Of course, it went through and she had to give his card back. Roberto explained he was here for Callie, herself, and the SWAT KATs.

"There's no time. They are going to be coming to the city at any minute, and if I am going to do this handoff. I need your help." Roberto explained. "I'll explain more on the way."

Long story short, Feral had to watch SWAT KATs, Callie, his niece, and the newcomer bolt together. Feral wanted to send people after them, but Felina had informed him of Roberto's immunity. Feral lost it streaming more swears than your average troll.

The five arrived right out on the outskirts of the city with Roberto carrying Callie as he flew. Roberto had explained exactly what the reality warper and bits of his backstory.

"Ok, let me get this straight. There's a multiverse, you can bend time and space, you know our identities, and we're fictional!" Jake said recapping as the group landed.

"That's roughly about it. Except one thing. Because I've told you four. Welcome to warperhood." Roberto said. "Someone from the Order will probably look to register you four."

"On another note, I feel like a complete idiot for not realizing who you really are, Chance. Now that I put it all together, it was so obvious." Felina said. "Sorry about my uncle being the reason you're in debt."

"If it helps. If he ever figured it out, he'd probably keep his mouth shut. The fact he created the SWAT KATs would drive him to drink." Roberto joked. "Either way, I sense our incoming company."

Roberto pointed to the van and three cars heading for them.

"Remember what I said about warper rank? You're about to meet one of the top dogs. A member of the most dangerous clans among warpers. The 10th level Blackthorn clan. My advice is simple, don't piss them off." Roberto said in a low tone as the van and cars stopped in front of them.

Out of Claire, came Ryker first before Garnet, Ashi, and Luna.

"I know you're here for the key. I want to make a deal because I prefer you don't splatter me on the sidewalk." Roberto said seriously.

"I see you came with backup. Their warper energies are fresh." Ryker said. "Ryker Blackthorn, 10th Rank."

"Roberto Jazz, 6th Rank. Ex-commander for the Warper Tribunal. Unlike Elvin, I've fully aware you intend to destroy the Tribunal. This is why I set this up." He said.

"What do you want then?" Ryker asked.

"Merch. It's no secret the businessman is basically your godfather. There's something I want simply. A replica of the Turbokat." Roberto said. "Arrange it, and the key is yours."

Ryker raised eyebrows and asked why the request.

"Well, after you kill Elvin, I'll be out of a job. So I figured why not dive into the hero business. Unlike these two, I can have a public identity and Feral can't touch me." Roberto said calmly.

"I'll make the call." Ryker said.

The call was made and the item was sent through BlackTabs. The exchange of items was made, and Roberto now had his own Turbokat except it was white and grey. Ryker and his crew did make their leave, and Roberto turned to the four.

"I've always wanted to be an anti-hero. Don't worry, I won't ask to join you. But I will ask for an affiliation. I'm thinking of calling myself, the White Shadow." Roberto said.

"Not bad." Razor said. "But I'm surprised there's a guy who can up and get you a replica of our jet."

"Well, believe it. There's also a universe where Callie and Feral are SWAT KATs alongside you two." Roberto said with a wink. "Caliber for Callie and Empress for Felina."

Razor and T-Bone stood agape.

"And with Ryker handed me Merch's private line as well, we can get supplies and gears, the Enforcers wish they could get." Roberto said.

Roberto offered for all of them to team up.

-A Few Days Later-

Roberto had moved over to Professor Hackle's residence and was let in the secret between the five. Soon enough, Gilda came and registered all of them. Felina had quit the Enforcers and became Callie's "bodyguard". In actuality, it was a cover. It was another monster attack on the city thanks to the Pastmaster. Feral and the Enforcers were already on the good fight, but losing as usual.

"Look it's the SWAT KATS!" Ann Gora said pointing to the incoming jets. "And company?!"

Feral dropped his cigar seeing two more FEMALE SWAT KATs in a second Turbokat along with a similar white fighter jet. In the white one, was Roberto donning a white combat suit, grey fingerless gloves, and helmet with added mask. However, Feral knew he was the same guy. They took down the monster and Roberto took down Pastmaster with his cement gun. Roberto landed his jet which he called, White Falcon, and got out to snatch the imp's Time Watch. The moment the imp wanted to say something, Roberto used his own warping energy to manipulate the watch to blast the Pastmaster back to the past.

"Who are you? A new SWAT KAT?" Ann Gora said coming up to Roberto.

"No. That would really be Caliber and Empress. I am the White Shadow, a fellow protector of this city. I do what Feral and the Enforcers can't." Roberto said. "Now I must go."

Roberto returned to the White Falcon and took off. Feral was livid. He now had FIVE vigilantes.

"How could this get any worse?" Feral asked himself.

It got worse, Roberto hacked his communication waves to tell Feral something.

"Hey Feral, remember that immunity I have? That now extends to the SWAT KATs. They're registered like me so you can't arrest them!" Roberto said laughing like a madman.

Feral screamed because it was all he could do. He had no idea his niece was dating T-Bone/Chance or even was one. Feral was now in a special kind of hell, an ironic hell he created.

* * *

(A/N: Interesting fact, the idea of a darker anti-hero being inspired what the SWAT KATs was an idea I had in hand for a SWAT KAT fanfiction I did have in mind some years ago. At that time, I was in the midst of my old trilogy so it didn't happen. Here, are the remnants of that idea. Also, that chapter is a bit of a reference to the fanfiction "SWAT Kittens" by Youkai55. I used to read it, but I lost touch with it. I found out, it's still ongoing since 2014 with 154 chapters and counting. Wanted to give a nice send off to this show I liked so much along with the fanfics that were nice bonuses. Next up is another FusionFall chapter!)


	27. E-23 MM Arc 11 (FusionFall 5)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **(Ashi is in the author's office again.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Jashi is canon! Woohoo! Bet High Priestess in screaming her head off over this. Thanks for practically gift wrapping Ashi for him! And it seems I broke the pattern of main plot to sub plot…oh well. On other views, we hit 12k views!**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 23 – "Preparations"**

The early morning awoke the people of Mount Blackhead. The peaceful quiet of nature was a bit of a reassuring feeling of temporary safety at the moment. Saki and Mandy quickly got out of their sleepwear to their combat wear. They ate a quick breakfast before taking their backpacks and weapons. Ultimately, Saki did leave the capsule home behind as he and Mandy got on Kabuto to take off. All without a single word, but they didn't notice Drew and Zak seeing them go.

"They'll be picking up the weapons now." Zak said.

"Now's the best time to tell Taeko." Drew said as they came out the tree.

Of course, Taeko and Marie were not very happy about not being told right after the two bolted. However, they could do is wait. Over at Leaky Lake, Saki and Mandy were on Kabuto racing through to get to the Pimpleback Mountains. However, the couple came to a stop.

"We're being following by about I'd say several dozen people. Energy typing is similar. Stay on your guard, Mandy." Saki said getting off Kabuto.

Sensing out the followers, he immediately recognized one.

"Scotsman, I know it you. Come the hell out!" Saki said with a hand on his sword.

Of course, the Scotsman had come out along with several dozen muscular red-headed women. Unlike the canon verse, Scotsman had kids earlier and they were raised during the war. They were all around Taeko's age.

"So you show your stinkin' face, you no good pansy ass traitor." Scotsman said with his sword in hand.

"First off, if I was a traitor, the Shadow Hunters wouldn't be alive and neither would Mandy. Second, Elvin killed my wife and daughter! What reason would I have to even like the guy?!" Saki argued. "Use your head!"

Saki learned that the Scotsman's wife died of throat cancer has passed and Saki offered condolences. The Scotsman was hiding out in the Wilds with his daughters. Saki had asked why he didn't up and joined the SH, the Scotsman reluctantly admitted it was a matter of pride. Secondly, he wanted to build his own army to fight Elvin.

"Scotsman, you realize that's a dumb idea that's not going to work. First off, you barely know anything about Elvin. Secondly, even if did lead an attack, it could cause Elvin to up and nuke the Wilds killing everyone else. Thirdly, we need backup. Unlike you, I have it coming to us." Saki argued. "So, stuff your pride aside, and go to the Shadow Hunter's base."

The Scotsman pouted, but did what he was told. He trudged along with his daughters to Mount Blackhead leaving the couple to go on ahead. They had made it to the mountains and found Gwen's cabin. Inside they found the materials sent.

"Great, now we can…" Saki said before being whipped around by Mandy to face her.

She was already out of her shirt and hat. Mandy's backpack was on the floor and she had a frilly black bra.

"Hold off on those weapons, and we can have some "fun" on that unused bed." Mandy said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly." Saki said with his hands on her hands.

The bed was dusty, but they didn't care. When Mandy wants something, she'll get it.

* * *

Being a young, athletic and dark-haired woman would normally not make you stick out, but Dr. Orchid did. Why? Because like the few here, she was not from the CN Cluster. In actuality, she was the Black Orchid of Killer Instinct. How did end up involved with the likes of the Frost Clan. When she was captured, it was either be under the clan's thumb or be sold into sexual slavery. Ceres literally had her arm twisted into working for that. If she had a chance to be free of them, the good doctor would take it. At the moment, she was in an abandoned clothing store in Orchid Bay hoping to find some clothes. All she did find a **Kitten Hoodie (Girls)** for female tops.

"No." She said dropping it.

She settled for a **Taijutsu Shirt, Pants, and Boots.** She still had her laser tonfa to use as weapons. Finding a **Gwen 10,000 Hood** , she slipped it on her head. The gi was a bit of a fit.

"Well at least, I have bras and panties." She said to herself. "Having to find those wound have been a nightmare."

Leaving the store, she searched for transportation. Of course, she found a pile of hastily abandoned vehicles. She had to take a couple parts down of the wrecked ones to make it functional, she now had a **Mecomorph Hovercar**. She got it and started it up.

"Bitchin'." Cere said driving off for the Wilds.

* * *

Back at the castle, in the security room, lay two guards. The Reno brothers, Charlie and Dennis, were on duty. They hated their jobs because Elvin barely paid them. They dreamed of betraying him.

"Hey Dennis, remember that prophecy that Yoshida said years ago when hiring Saki. That Saki was sowing the seeds to end the kingdom and that a group of liberators with the leader under the "Kuro" name would be Elvin's undoing." Dennis said leaning back in his chair.

"Didn't Saki say it was bullshit." Charlie remarked.

"Yeah, but Yoshida did say he'd die by Saki's hands in five years time, and he's dead because of Saki. You don't think that Yoshida's warning was true was it?" Dennis said.

"Well Kuro means black in Japanese. But there's no clan under that name….wait…you don't think Yoshida was referring to the Blackthorn clan?!" Charlie said shooting up.

Dennis's eyes widened.

"That would explain what happened to the Silence Ninjas. If that's the case, the best thing to do that get the hell out of here because they show up." Dennis said getting up.

"Right, thankfully we have access to the ships. We'll go do that nice cruiser that Elvin brought, but he never uses." Charlie remarked.

"The same one we secretly hang out on to play videogames?" Dennis asked.

"Hell yeah." Charlie said high-fiving his brothers.

It was then Jade came down the ceiling surprising the brothers.

"I want in, and I can offer some help." Jade remarked.

"Depends, what can you offer? And why do you suddenly want to betray Elvin?" Charlie said getting in front of Dennis to protect him.

"Access to treasury. I "found" Shinji's access card to it. You can access the ships to provide transport, and I can provide money. And why do I want to jump ship? Unlike you two, I was there at the first Blackthorn-Frost war. I, myself, was a former Frost as I was married to one. I witnessed Akira and Genevieve slaughter them. If it's them coming or their kids, I don't want to be there. I might be a fighter, but unlike this clan, I know when to cut and run." Jade said seriously. "And if Elvin somehow slays this Blackthorn, the whole clan will basically tear the CN Cluster to ribbons."

"If we are on the same page, let's take that High Priestess chick with us. She makes a good lay, and plus Elvin has neglected her. Bastard's been on a kick screwing that chubby maid." Dennis remarked.

"Ugh, don't remind of that maid. A total slut, that one. But I like your idea on HP. We can use the skank for "entertainment". I can spin up a cover story about her dying to Elvin and move her to the ship's barracks." Jade remarked. "But I need you to do something for me. I need you two to go up to the Master Control room."

Jade used one of the computers to create a coded file before sending it to a flash drive. She yanked it out and gave it to Charlie.

"Stick this into the MC's supercomputer. It's a special program. Once that USB is injected, it'll input a command. Simply put, it's setting this planet for self-destruction the moment that the Blackthorn arrives. The radar will be adjusted to detect a 10th level warper. Once it does, it'll activate the self-destruct feature under everyone's noses. I've set it for above 6-8 hours. Should be enough for that to beat the crap out of each other and kill any witnesses." Jade remarked. "Now hurry, I'll alert Elvin of the "bad news"."

Charlie took to the MC room slipping in the flash drive in the one of the bad parts on the computer there. The program was set, and Charlie met up with Dennis down in the garage area of the castle. Jade had arrived leading High Priestess in on a leash.

"I have even better news. Seems Elvin wants me to find him another HP to torture. I even convinced him to let me take you two along." Jade said with an evil smirk. "He bought my story. Now lead HP up into her room."

Charlie took the leash leading her into her room. At that point, HP was pretty much subservient. Charlie came back down after locking the door.

"I got an idea. Why not go after the Daughters of Aku? If we snag some healing potions, we can fix their injuries and make them slaves as well." Dennis suggested.

"Good idea, but we'll have to go after from another parallel world. The more unaware, the easier it'll be to warp their minds to serve us." Jade remarked.

Jade took off to the treasure room to take their "bonuses".

* * *

Back in the Wilds, Ceres had traced Saki to the Pimpleback Mountains and parked her hovercar. Getting out, she opened the door to find Saki and Mandy in a passionate embrace both achieving climax together.

"I see the weapons aren't even touched." Ceres said with her hands on her hips. "And I see why."

Mandy's face went a couple shades of red, but she didn't scream. Saki turned over to see Ceres.

"I know you're my best friend and all, but you can't just walk in on me like that." Saki said getting up to clean himself off.

"I can if it's the end of the world." Ceres said handing him his jacket. "Surprised, you of all people was cuddling Mandy of all people."

"Can it, ya bitch. She's thick!" Saki snapped getting dressed.

Mandy followed suit and she was introduced to Ceres. Taking the package, the three left the cabin returning to the Wilds. Taeko was waiting to ask what took them so long and why were gone for an hour.

"We needed to fix Kabuto and it took a while." Mandy lied bluntly.

Ceres rolled her eyes and she introduced herself. It was then Saki's Oracle powers came in to show him events of the present and a possible future. Saki rubbed his head.

"Well shit, seems we have less time now." Saki remarked. "And that earlier prediction I had is coming true."

"What prediction?" Taeko asked in a demanding tone.

"It's best not said." Saki said darkly. "But it seems some of Elvin's men are fleeing the coop. Seems they knew the prediction Yoshida and I had was right. But Elvin's still unaware."

"Either way, we could prepare ourselves for battle." Ceres said determined. "Seeing this is all of this planet's resistance, we'll have to do as much damage as possible."

"One thing. We do not move into battle until Ryker is close to coming here." Saki said.

"Ryker? As in Ryker Blackthorn? So, it is one of the Blackthorn kids coming here? But answer me this, why him?" One of Mandy's gang members asked.

"You all are probably going to be mad when I explain this. Yoshida said it was a prophecy. It's really not. You see, apparently, Ryker thinks he can reach the Dragon Worlds by using the CN Cluster. He can't. Elvin's men happened to be in the way and pissed him off. Long story short, he's taken a side quest to slay them all." Saki said bluntly.

This stunned everyone. Taeko's eye twitched, and Mandy wasn't too surprised.

"So basically, he's an accidental hero. You know what? At this point, I don't care. When this is all over, I'm going to drink myself stupid." Taeko said annoyed.

"No, you won't." Saki/Marie chided.

"Either way, we should prepare for battle in about 24 hours from now. Ryker's on en-route for the towers to disable the field preventing travel to here." Saki said.

Everyone took to training to wrap up techniques and adjust weaponry. Saki looked up into the sky saddened knowing this world's fate. Underground, Jade, Charlie, Dennis, and HP had left the planet with Elvin unaware they weren't coming back.

"Now how about we celebrate with some of High Priestess's booty?" Jade said getting up from her chair.

"Not at the moment, I need to pilot the ship, but you and Dennis go on ahead." Charlie said navigating the ship.

Jade and Dennis took to going to "celebrate" on HP and at this point the former priestess only wanted more.

* * *

(A/N: This was a long time coming, and the Arc is soon to coming to a close. How will end this? That's a surprised. Either way, the next chapter is the long-awaited Ben 10 chapter. Expect me to throw some shade.)


	28. E-24 MM Arc 12 (Ben 10)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **(A depressed Samurai Jack is in the corner.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Genndy, I hope your happy with this ending. I'm mixed about it…but hey it ended. Don't worry, people, Ashi will live in my fic. On other news, the new SU episodes are on Memorial Day. This is going to be a trip.**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 24 – "The Calm before the Storm"**

 **(This version of the Ben 10 world that Ryker and company go to is Post-Omniverse with two differences: One, the last episode with the game show didn't happen. Two, Ben didn't hook up with Kai Green.)**

Ryker was tired. He had watched the last episode of Samurai Jack and was personally pissed. The new Steven Universe episodes leading to Steven handing himself to Homeworld drained him emotionally. Personally, Ryker was going to insure that Homeworld burns to the ground. How ironic considering he unknowingly did that in the past. The heroes were now trudging along the roads of Bellwood all in various states of exhaustion. Finally, Ryker collapsed.

"That's it…I can't keep questing. I need a break…" Ryker said staggering to his feet.

"Same here, Ryker-sama. I didn't want to complain." Ashi remarked to him.

"We have traveling without a proper sleep for too long, and while us gems can get away with it. The rest of you can't. Besides, it's about what 11:00pm?" Pearl said in her mothering tone.

"Thanks for stating the freaking obvious." Lars said sourly.

By chance, there sat a hotel in this town and Ryker dragged himself in there. He and his crew came up to the front desk.

* * *

I really was glad for the hotel room, and I managed to get one for all of them. Ashi and Jasper decided to share one though. Didn't care though, Garnet and I were in the royal suite. I toss off my shirt, shoes, weights, and put my sword on the nightstand before falling on that bed. Last thing, I see is Garnet sitting on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Garnet was worried over the future, before her vision was showing the battle in their favor but it would be a pyrrhic victory. The thing was she couldn't see exactly how it was pyrrhic. She wanted to discuss this with Ryker, but her lover was exhausted needing sleep. She noticed his BlackTab shot out spider legs and crawled up to the nightstand. Ryker had stirred getting up.

"Garnet, I almost forgot to tell you. Homeworld kinda doesn't give a rat's ass about us. They think the Cluster will kill off the planet." Ryker said groggily.

"That's…somewhat pleasant news." Garnet admitted.

"But…while we have dodged canon bullets, we got hit with one. I came after the events of Steven first meeting Peridot. Gems will come for those humans Steven mention soon." Ryker said with a yawn. "And Steven ends up having himself over to Homeworld. However, with how things are going now, I wouldn't be surprised if it's Rose doing it."

"We should talk more in the morning. You're exhausted." Garnet said calmly with a wistful smile.

"One thing…Aquamarine and Topaz defeated you all easily…but I doubt they'll have easy this time." Ryker said with a smirk.

"They won't." Garnet said agreeing with him holding Ryker.

Ryker had slipped back into sleep in her arms and stayed sleeping. Garnet would shapeshift her clothes into sleepwear (which basically was a thin nightgown) before joining. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She really wanted sleep. Greg wouldn't be getting sleep though because Rose was pent up. But he wasn't complaining because sleep was overrated when you have a huge and beautiful woman in front of you. Helping that being a warper, Greg could use his warper's will to raise his stamina back up to his young adult days. Peridot would have a rather _heated_ call with Lapis.

The next morning would lead to our heroes dragging out of bed with Ryker and Garnet up first. Ryker had to Instant Transmission into each of his students to put down a fresh gi, weights, and underclothing while storing the dirty clothes in his BlackTab. Of course, the fresh gi and weights were the same as their old ones.

Ryker had decided to wear his gi with a modification. It was still black with blue linings with a matching undershirt. Instead of the kanji on the front for Endurance, it was replaced with 創造 (Sōzō) meaning "creation". The back kanji was still the same. The boots were also the same. Ryker also donned a black leather jacket over it. The Crystal Squadron packed up and swung up a fast food place to get breakfast before sitting on the picnic tables of the Mr. Smoothy place to eat. Ryker was wolfing down his food so glad that a Wendy's existed in this universe. Ashi was adjusting her new outfit. The outfit was a dark green colored kimono with shreds and rips along it which stopped barely above her knees. She had a black skintight sports bra underneath the kimono. She also had black thigh-high boots.

The Gems (sans Steven) were also in different outfits. Garnet now wore an original from Ryker's collection, "Wandering Warrior", which consisted of a dark red karate gi with purple lining along with the sleeves torn off. The belt was black and she wore black fighting shoes. Amethyst donned the "Doomed to the Darkside" once again. Pearl opted to wear Future Trunks's outfit from the Xenoverse games (World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive-green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots) with her sword on her side. Rose wore the Boa Hancock getup at Greg's request. Peridot wore an original, "Peripunk", consisting of a dark green tank top with the skull printed on it along with a pair of black shorts adorned with torn up dark stocking and black boots. She had even her hairstyle done up in a half-shaved punk style along with piercings. Jasper simply copied Ashi's clothes.

Greg had worn similar clothes to what he usually wears. Lori, Leni, Lincoln, and Luna still had their armor getup due to the fact it was self-cleaning. The seventeen of them were silently eating when they were confronted by Ben Tennyson himself along with two others. Ben was coming for his usual smoothie along with his girlfriend, Looma Red Wind and, his partner, Rook Blanco.

* * *

A quick search on the BlackTab showed that in this universe, the episode where Julie gets Looma to break it off with Ben didn't happen. Instead, Ben decided to give the relationship with Looma a chance. I had to admit that I liked the idea. This world even had elements of two of my personal favorite fanfics from this world too. This would be fun. Apparently, Ben approached us because his Omnitrinx blipped off of unnatural energy (which probably is my warper energy) and us being unknown species.

"Ben, I'd be geeking out about meeting you, but I really need to eat this." I said pointing to the five bags of uneaten food.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Steven said offering a handshake.

I would have stopped him before Ben's Omnitrix would absorb the DNA, but I was too busy eating scrambled eggs and biscuits. So, they shook hands, a bolt of ki shot into the Omnitrinx giving him a new form.

"I should have told you that doing that to pass on powers to Ben, but I didn't feel like it." I said finishing off the bacon.

After we finished ate did we make introductions and so forth. Ben tried transforming into his new form. Of course, the only changes to his form were a green Rose Quartz gem on his stomach, light green skin, and dark green hair. The clothing resembled Jasper's canon wear with the Omnitrix insignia on the right shoulder. Pearl had to explain the abilities of the gem and Ben had the form down pat in seconds. I actually had to call bullshit on that, but…at the same time, it's in my favor.

"Ryker, we'd love to chat and all, but we need to find that control tower." Lori said impatiently.

"Control tower?" Looma asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it's why we're here. There's some tower sometime in this town that's preventing us from reaching a world in desperate need of aid." I explained. "That tower would have a different energy typing to us."

"Wait, I think I know where that is. There's a tower right where the Highbreed race used to have their base." Ben pointed out.

We had gone on other there with Ben and his company as he still in that Gem point which he called, "Ben Quartz". I wanted to groan at that name. As we arrived, I sensed someone was else and so did my fellow energy sensors.

"Ben, you, Rook, and Looma stay here." I said leaping on top the roof of a building as the rest of my team scattered.

We made sure to surround the area as we moved forward to the center where the tower was. There we found who was guarding it. Kai Green and the poorly written character was asleep at her post. This would be easy, but Garnet told me to be ready to kill her. Why? Ben, that's why.

* * *

Now in Ben's defense, Ryker made the critical error of not telling the three of them that running into the lone person there could spill the beans to Elvin. Ben, Rook, and Looma were walking along with Rook advising this was a bad idea. Then they saw Kai Green napping.

"Kai?" Ben said as Kai stirred.

Kai awoke surprised to see Ben and was agape to see the freed Silence ninjas along with Ashi. Kai hastily got out her own communicator only for Ashi to throw a shard of glass to nail the communicator to the wall. Before Kai could book it, she got shot through the shoulder with the plasma blast from the PeriCannon.

"As another being with an arm canon has said, Boo-yah." Peridot said as the Crystal Squadron swooped down.

Ben wanted an explanation and Ryker rolled his eyes.

"Ben, she's working for the guy who's oppressing the world we're trying to save. I hate to tell you, but I have no choice but to kill her." Ryker said putting his foot down on Kai's wounded shoulder.

"You can't just kill her!" Ben said ready to fight Ryker.

"Yes, I can. As a registered warper, I am immune to most of the world's laws with the exception of sexual assault." Ryker said producing his warper I.D. "And yes, Ben, it is recognizable by the Plumbers, so tough shit."

Ben was about to say something, but Rook pulled him back.

"He's right, Ben. The Plumbers do have to put up with Warper Law despite your disagreement." Rook said to him.

"So I'm just supposed to watch Ryker kill one of my friends?!" Ben said angrily. "What if they want to kill my girlfriend next?"

"Couldn't you just wipe her memory or something?" Looma offered.

"Well…there is something I could do." Ryker said getting his BlackTab in his hands.

Ryker had fixed her wounds and restrained her in ninja wire. He told Ben that he'd hand her to the intergalactic authorities. With that, Ben calmed down. Ben, Rook, and Looma bid their goodbyes because leaving to take care of an issue in Undertown.

"Are you really doing to hand her to the authorities?" Steven asked.

"He isn't." Garnet said adjusting her shades.

Ryker shot a finger beam through Kai's head before firing an energy sphere to evaporate her.

"Even if I did call the Order for this, they would have just either killed her or sold her into sex slavery." Ryker pointed out. "Now let's us get a move on. I want to kick Elvin's face in."

* * *

The moment I used the key to disable the shields on the towers, I completely disabled them by slicing them at the root. Once they were down, I could hone in the FusionFall world where Elvin was. Only one problem. Even if I can get to the world, I had no idea where in it I'd end up! When I explained that to my crew, they dropped to the ground defeated.

* * *

Within the corrupted FusionFall world, Saki had seen this. However, he wasn't too saddened because he prepared for this. Ryker would be trying to teleport to that world anyway, and Saki had prepped a spot for it. Offworld Plaza would be empty due to Elvin keeping his men too close to the castle.

Saki rose up and said, "People! Our heroes are soon to arrive, so we prepare for battle! Let's end Elvin once and for all!"

And so, the army would march on all prepare to go to war and die trying. Elvin was blissfully sleeping in unaware of the incoming firestorm this morning to come. Ryker had torn open a portal, and the Crystal Squadron were now in Offworld Plaza. Saki and the army were coming, the Silence Ninja's override code hit zero freeing them (also informing them Saki was coming with an army), and the clock of the planet's self-destruction had activated. The calm was soon to end and all matter of hell would break loose.

* * *

Rook Blanco was watching the ordeal play out on Interdimensional Cable. Yes, he knew that Ryker up and killed her. However, Rook would merely tell Ben the "authorities" offed her. No need for Ben to run into this mess. Rook merely got himself a bucket of popcorn.

"This is going to be most entertaining." Rook said leaning back on his recliner.

* * *

(A/N: The battle is soon to begin! Are you excited? Because I am! 24 "episodes" of adventure and the 25th is the heat of the battle. I can only say it's been a trip. All I can say is expect another major change in the events of the overall Blackthorn project. At this point, there's been two major timeline shifts. The Aftermath of Anistar (the warping world after Jōshō becomes a villain) and the Katsumi Era (where since in chapter 16 of this fanfic, where I mentioned that the Order of Reality has a new councilmember). By the end of this arc, there's going to be another "major" change. What will be done? You'll have to wait and done.)

(Edit: 8/11/17 – I'm currently working on the big finale, but I came back to edit this chapter. I was reading it over on my phone and I noticed a lot of errors in spelling and grammar. On my phone, it's easier to notice. ^^;)


	29. E-25 MM Arc 13 (FinalFall 1)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release. It's time for the final battle**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 25 – "The Battle of the Cluster Begins"**

The world of FusionFall had seen better days, and it didn't help this was the last ones of it in existence. Saki knew immediately to send a telepathic message to Garnet to get them in the right direction. While so, Samurai Jack and the Scotsman were catching up on old times.

"Jack, it's been forever. I almost didn't recognize ya with that stupid beard of yours." Scotsman said with a laugh.

"Yes, it's been too long. A shame we're risking our behinds for it again." Jack said sourly.

"A shame, but I can still introduce ya to my daughters." Scotsman said going down on the list of his twenty-nine daughters.

It was rumored they were born all in the same time and that's what killed the Scotsman's wife.

"All right, people. Today, we fight to end Elvin's rules. Before we go for battle, does anyone have any last regrets to admit?" Saki asked.

Flora, the oldest of Scotsman's daughters, raised her hands.

"Could I have a moment to consummate my marriage with Jack?" Flora said bluntly.

Saki facepalmed and suddenly people were asking to have sex with their partners before they do this. Saki couldn't believe this.

"Are you kidding me? All of you want to pop your cherries and get your rocks off before this?!" Saki said shocked.

Didn't help when Mandy tugged on his shoulder.

"Hey, I have to put up with Fionna outfit…so…just let them how their pleasure." Mandy said.

"Plus, you had sex before just this morning!" Marie argued.

Saki sighed and proceeded to see another message to Garnet through telepathy. They were going to be a while. It didn't help that Mandy wanted a round to.

* * *

When Garnet got the message, Ryker used the time to research his opponent along with checking up on canon. Thanks to the Order, this was a matter of going to the database. However, he wasn't able to get current info on his abilities, but it still had useful data. Ryker was secretly glad that his parents arranged his Warper I.D. because this prevented the Order from getting a direct read. Elvin's profile was rather long and the Squadron were disgusted with several of the crimes he performed.

"So we're dealing with a rapist, too? Can I personally say I want to have his penis and testicles damaged beyond repair?" Priyanka asked Ryker.

"No need. I fully intend to wipe him out of existence. He won't be going to an afterlife." Ryker said darkly with sparks of ki around his body. "For now, I need you all to mediate and prepare for the fight. Except Garnet, Rose, and Jasper. I need to talk you to three alone."

Ryker scooped Jasper with one arm and took off flying. Garnet and Rose shapeshifted wings on their back and followed. Ryker had chosen to start the discussion on Bravo Beach which was empty.

"All right, we have more canon mess to deal with it. So I'm going to reveal some heavy shit. You ready?" Ryker said putting Jasper on the ground.

Garnet and Rose nodded wondering how bad it could be.

* * *

Jasper was ballistic when I revealed it was either Yellow Diamond or White Diamond who whacked Pink. Jasper was also still mad at Rose to my surprise. Apparently, Rose KNEW about them and decided to take the fall for it to drum up support for the rebellion. Even Garnet, her loyal and longtime friend, smacked Rose upside her head. Because Rose had taken the credit, Steven would have got his guilt complex for nothing and surrendered to Homeworld for nothing. It was the fact they were on Elvin's turf that Garnet didn't want to beat Rose to a pulp. That, and me holding her back.

"Well I'm sorry! I was losing morale, and I had few options!" Rose said. "I had to take the credit! In the end, we won."

"We won, yes. But Steven had to suffer." Garnet said coldly.

"Not really. That's Canon!Steven. Our Steven doesn't even have the guilt problem since Rose is here." I pointed out. "Still Rose is a piece of shit for not bothering to tell Steven this. You could have a damn video for him, Rose."

Rose was silent, and I told after all this was after that I was telling the rest of the gems about this. I didn't say anything about Bismuth though. That can of worms is for later. Jasper was still up and arms about it, but I assured her I'll punch Yellow Diamond in the face someday.

"Thanks Master, I'm at least glad I'm not in a corrupted state." Jasper said.

"Either way, I'll tell the rest of the gems about Pink Diamond's fate later. We'll deal with Homeworld with us getting there and the rest of this mess." I said.

I didn't tell them I found out I accidently blew up Homeworld. Thankfully, the people we'll have to meet are still alive and are on "Homeworld 2" apparently. I couldn't believe I destroyed Homeworld with my Final Flash way back then.

* * *

Back at the Offworld Plaza, Steven and the rest of the gang were mediating. When Garnet, Jasper, Rose, and Ryker returned, they were ready for battle. Saki and his gathering were done with their little love fest, but Saki did have to deal with the evil eye from Taeko. Saki did have a inimate tryst between Taeko's mother, Dr. Orchid, Mandy. Saki felt bad, almost. Either way, the resistance made their ways to the Suburbs. It dawned on them how on the edge they were. Gwen and Kevin didn't want to take Julie and Kirby into this battle, but they had no options. Young kids were going to risk their necks, but they all agreed they had to. Soon the army was in front of Elvin's castle.

Elvin was busy sleeping after devouring a box full of donuts while Frankie was calming Elsa Lynn. Shinji and Mifune were out up on castle roof when they saw the army.

"Saki, what's going on? What's with the crowd and Dr. Orchid with you?" Mifune asked.

"I'm done, kid. Your father ruined this world and our lives. You think I like working for that arrogant stain. He killed my wife and child, destroyed my wife's soul so I can't even revive her, and killed others here for power. He's brainwashed children around your age to be supersoliders, your Silence Ninjas!" Saki yelled.

Mifune and Shinji had no idea the Silence ninjas were like that. Didn't help that Lola and Lana had swords drawn on them. The Louds were now all free of their control and they wanted nothing more than slaughtering Elvin and his allies.

"Well shit." Mifune spat. "But I guess it makes sense. No one suspects the oracle. Played us like a fiddle."

"Kid, I don't want to kill you, Elsa Lynn, or Shinji. Don't make me do so." Saki said.

"My loyalty lies with my clan, Saki." Mifune said powering up. "I'm sorry."

Shinji wasn't a real fight unlike Mifune and ducked Mifune ki blasted the twins off the castle balcony. The commotion awoke Elvin who donned his armor to find an army at his doorstep. Frankie and Elsa Lynn joined him.

"What the hell is this?" Elvin demanded. "And how is Mandy alive?!"

"News flash, I lied more than a politician does." Saki said. "I've been planning for this day!"

Out of the castle flew out Lola, Lana, Luan, and Lisa all not wearing the mask or the happuri. This got Himmler to pale.

"Ok, so maybe you have an army. I have an undead army from the Naruto universe who will crush you!" Elvin boasted.

"Dad, we don't have that anymore. Madara somehow broke free and ended up freeing everyone. They're in the afterlife now." Mifune said.

"Shit! Damn Uchiha! What about my demon army?" Elvin asked.

"Nada, Raven killed herself." Elsa Lynn asked. "Used her own waste to choke on."

Everyone was disturbed.

"Well at least we got the soldiers." Elvin said as his troops came out the castles. "Wait a second, why are they only 1500 soldiers?!"

"Uh…sir, most of knew flew the coop." One of the generals said.

"Why?!" Elvin yelled.

"That would be either they realized the prophecy that Yoshida said all those years ago is true." Saki said matter-of-factly. "By now, HE should be here."

"Who?!" Elvin said tense.

A medium sized energy ball crashed into the castle leaving a big fat hole in it. Elvin got clearly enraged because the blast destroyed his personal game room. And he just beat Skyrim too! The tick mark on Elvin's head burst into flames as he powered up to his full power base form.

"Whoever did that, I am going skin them alive!" Elvin boomed.

"Did you say the same shitty line to my mom and dad before they stomped a hole in your head?" A voice said.

That voice was Ryker and everyone turned to see him and the Crystal Squadron (plus Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lincoln) on the roof of the building posing dramatically with Ryker holding a big flagpole with the Blackthorn family kanji on the flag. All the color on Elvin's face to see that flag.

"A Blackthorn, but how did you get there? My shields, my guards!" Elvin said surprised.

"Next time, you might want to get some more than a mere human to be a guard. On the Silence Ninjas, those were a good idea, but you went about it wrong. The Daughters of Aku were truly the Silence Ninjas done correctly." Ryker mused. "And I can't believe you didn't know they were half-Aku."

Ashi recoiled at that news and so did Jack. Elvin felt dumbfounded and called for his adviser. The mousy woman came up to him nervous and she was scolded for getting him this information. The adviser wanted to tell him that many people in the CN Cluster were watching them due to a distortion across the skies. Or that the Order of Reality on Planet Creation within the 4th Dimension were watching. However, she was going to keep her mouth shut and just accept the scolding. She was hoping to get back inside the castle to escape pods. Too bad, Lisa accidently shot her with her plasma crossbow right between the eyes. Nobody really cared though.

For dramatic effort, Ryker's BlackTab began to play **Raekwon – Guillotine** , but an instrumental of the song.

"So, this is it, the final battle to settle the score. This isn't a battle of good vs evil. Both clans were complete chaos, but only one could stand. A blood feud that has reached the boiling point. As I look in awe at Ryker Blackthorn and how he emanates warping energy, I wonder. Is it enough? Well he put Elvin down or was I a fool to gamble it all? But I have no choice, it's either fight or serve. So I had to gamble. I might be an oracle, but even those who can see the future have doubts." Saki said almost speaking to the Fourth Wall.

"Well said, brother." Cere said cocking up her plasma pistols.

The song promptly ended as the area grew quiet. The place where kids used the play, where families raised their kids, and the place where FusionFall's heroes hanged out on downtime was going to the place of bloodshed again. That another song began to play almost out of nowhere (not even from Ryker's BlackTab), a song of battle. That marked the beginning of the battle.

((* **Madvillain – Raid starts to play*** ))

"FusionFall's Last Stand! Charge!" Saki said.

His army charged, and Elvin took a breath.

"Soliders, die to them or die to me!" Elvin said as his men charged forward.

Even in war, Elvin was a prick. The battle between the forces with both sides fighting for survival. A clash of swords, guns, mallets, and bare hands.

"Die, you lowlife pigs!" Taeko said slashing soliders right and left with his sword.

Mandy smashed her **MVP Endsville Slugger** into the skull of an enemy before shooting them in the groin with **Ultimate Toxic Heater**. Despite this battle, Elvin didn't join in the battle neither than his family. They were back up on balcony glaring at Ryker and his students (except Shinji). Connie had locked eyes on Elsa Lynn, Steven on Mifune, and Priyanka on Frankie. The rest were off in the midst of battle. Gunfire littered the air from both sides. Zak and Drew had taken their fill of bullets. Saki took pleasure in cleaving the soldiers into pieces and sword blasting several others. The Louds kept trying to blast Himmler and his assistant, but they were somehow one step ahead. Ceres took to using her rocket weapons to cause small scale explosions. Young ones with nothing to live for being kamikazes. Ashi simply slashed any enemy to ribbons. Amethyst and Pearl fused into Opal to mow down adversaries more easily.

* * *

Across the CN Cluster, many people were up and minding their own business when the tear occurred in their skies giving a front row seat for this to witness. Many were bewildered. Some shocked to see their counterparts.

 **-One of the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends universes-**

"Frankie, I think those two kids are yours." Bloo said stating the obvious.

"No shit!" Coco said in her native language.

"Am I the bad guy in that 'verse?" Frankie asked.

"I'm sure you're a good person like you here." Mac said assuring.

That went out the window more they saw FusionFall!Frankie blast a solider for getting blindsided.

 **-One of the Grim Adventures with Billy and Mandy universes-**

"Not a word about what other me is wearing!" Mandy said with a shotgun aimed at Irving's gonads.

He had purred suggestively at the sight of the older Mandy wearing the Fionna getup and Mandy didn't take it well.

"Who's the guy fighting alongside her?" Billy asked.

"Boyfriend, maybe?" Grim thought.

The two broke into laughter. Nobody would want to be dating Mandy! Of course, the dunderhead and bonehead started running with Mandy cocked her gun.

- **Courage Universe (Ryker visited)-**

"So the final battle has raged on." Shirley said holding a big bag of popcorn. "Who wants more popcorn?"

"Shirley, we're watching people die and we're standing around doing nothing!" Courage/Kitty said uncomfortable.

Eustace was having a blast pushing out his chair out to kick back and watch the slaughter. The ragtag bunch of misfits were torn about this. Muriel was saying a prayer for those risking their lives.

- **KND Universe (Ryker visited)-**

They were saddened to realized only Kuki and Wally were the only survivors of the main team in that world. Cree was cheering on Ryker to defeat Elvin and avenge Ethan's death. Numbuh 86 called for Elvin's blood for Lyra and the twins.

- **Regular Show Universe (Ryker visited)-**

Calem could only watch in silence. His nephew could have been slain. The others did so in silence as well. They couldn't find the words.

- **Between worlds-**

On Merch's ship, Merch was watching the battle with Beth Smith on his lap. Summer, Morty, and Rick were along for the ride.

"Do you have to be on his lap, Beth?" Rick said annoyed.

"Yes, we're going to have victory sex after this is all over." Beth said with a smirk.

"Right on the console." Merch said giving Beth another hickey.

Rick really wanted to shoot Merch, but Merch had an endless Szechuan sauce and nuggets buffet. Rick reluctantly got to the buffet table. Free sauce made Rick less willing to shoot.

* * *

Taeko and Marie were craving a path for several others to use explosives. Several resistances were already dead, and it was only getting worse. One dying member ate six explosive apples of chaos before tackling a group of soldiers. Guts, organs, blood, and hair were sent all over the place leaving a bloody mess on the ground. Most of the casualties were the young and reckless, the KND operatives.

(( ***Madvillain – Raid* fades out** ))

"Hmph, it's time we dance don't we. Seems my pathetic man can't even take on the dregs. But first, let me clear the board!" Elvin said rises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a white Exploding Wave on the battleground below.

This caught all our heroes off guard as they along with the soldiers got caught in the explosion. The houses and streets were torn up. The bodies of deceased were sent up into the air and they hit the ground like rain.

"What the shit?!" Ryker said enraged. "Your own men were among them."

"I said they'd die to me or die to you." Elvin remarked.

Flying upwards were the Loud Siblings and Sadie, each holding someone who was injured but alive. Saki had flown up holding Mandy. Taeko had his mother in his arms. At the moment, the survivors of the attack were the Gems, Ashi, Sadie, the Loud Siblings, Mandy, Saki, Taeko, Marie, Gwen, Kevin, Kirby, Julie, Kuki, Ceres, and Wally. Greg was safely watching the battle on the floating Sector V Treehouse. The rest were either too heavily or killed. Lars wasn't so lucky as the surprise attack sent him hurdling through several cars before hitting a mailbox. His skull was cracked and his ribs broken, he laid limp. Ryker didn't react, but Steven and Sadie did by flying down to Lar's body. If anything, Elvin did Lars a favor. Lars was going to die in canon either way, and if anything, just gave him his upgrade early. Ryker was still livid, but glad that Steven would discover his tears can heal earlier. The rest of Ryker's students were glaring harder at Elvin. Steven had picked up Lars' body and he and Sadie were shedding tears.

"Lars…." Steven said as his tears fall on Lar's face.

Those tears would glow as life returned to Lars' body as it went through the pinkening. His skin pinkened and his hair turned a bubblegum pink. Lars' eyes opened only to get hugged by Sadie and Steven.

"How am I alive?" Lars said groaning in pain.

"I have a better question, why don't you just die?!" Elvin said firing a Full Power Energy Ball down at the three.

Leni got in front of him using to blow up the ball with a blast of her own.

"I have to thank you for killing Lars, Elvin. You just gave him an early upgrade." Ryker said. "But here's a real question. It's 35 against 5. I've got the odds in my favor."

"You must suck at math, then." A voice said from a pile of rubble.

Out from the rubble unharmed was Dr. Himmler and his assistant much to the Louds' disgust. His assistant was a woman who had the power to shapeshift and she often took the form of the Loud matriarch, Rita. She could even mimic her voice. This caused the Louds to have some serious mother issues.

"It's 7, you ass." 'Rita' said dusting herself off.

"Go die in a fire, you shapeshifting cunt!" Lincoln said harshly.

"Eat shit, you fake cocksucker!" Lola shouted chucking a rock on her.

'Rita' rolled her eyes before chopping the stone in half. Dr. Himmler revealed he had a back up for this and pulled out a denotator. He explained that there were two beings still under their control that easily crush them. Ryker and Saki decided to laugh about that.

"Oh please, who could you possibly br-OH SHIT!" Ryker screaming seeing exactly who was summoned.

* * *

I only had one question running through my mind. How in the love of all things warping did Elvin had Blue and Yellow frickin' Diamond under mind control?! Didn't help they were huge. I was thinking things would get worse and it did. Himmler up and uses some kind of Edo Tensei technique to revive those just killed as zombies without a sacrifice!

"Guess I don't need to fight at all." Elvin said with a smug grin.

Oh hell no!

"Wrong! I'm going to dedicate all my time to finishing what my dear mother and father started!" I said flaring my aura.

I flew dead set after Elvin. I was done with the stupid cliché of standing around, but I didn't notice that the Metsu Emerald on me was reacting…

* * *

(A/N: The 25th episode at last and what a trek it was. I was thinking of doing the whole battle in one chapter, but I decided it was best to stop here. Either way, I do apologize for Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, and Ashi didn't get a line. Next chapter.)

 ** _Will Ryker be able to defeat Elvin? Will his family get in the way? Well, Shinji's mysterious power ever awaken. How will the 35 heroes deal with the zombie hoard? Well Himmler be killed to avenge the Loud family? All these and more will be answered next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned!_**

 **Closing Theme - /watch?v=db8OtX6BjRQ**


	30. E-26 MM Arc 14 (FinalFall 2)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release. It's time for the final battle**

 **(The author plays Season 3's Opening Theme - /watch?v=m0xvYlZM49Q )**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 26 – "The Fall of FusionFall!-Two Parter"**

 **Part 1: One Last Trick up Elvin's Sleeves!**

Ryker was dead set on going to fight Elvin flying right at him only for Lori to fly up cutting him off.

"What the hell, Lori? Get out of my way." Ryker fumed.

" **No.** I know I probably won't be able to beat Elvin, but I'd be damned before I get to throw some blows at him." Lori said stony. "Now you are going to wait."

Lori turned to Elvin who was amused by the turn of events.

"So, you're going to fight? Oh joy, some halftime entertainment. Elsa Lynn, will you exterminate this pest for your father?" Elvin said politely.

"Fine, tou-san." Elsa Lynn said flying in front of her father.

Coming up to Lori was the rest of the Loud Siblings, and they were intent on fighting alongside her. Elsa Lynn said nothing and powered up. Lori would do the same except she was intent on using her maximum output.

"Hahhhhh!" Lori said as her ki flared a bright shade of white.

Lori's appearance changes dramatically, gaining a massive increase in strength and muscle mass on her body. Lori glared at Elvin who was surprised to see that Lori was capable of controlling the Max Power Form. Lori caught Elsa Lynn off guard with a punch to her jaw giving her a flurry of blows. The younger siblings all fired off a barrage of energy balls after Elvin and the rest of his family.

"Loud Barrage!" The younger siblings yelled.

Mifune got nailed with several blasts, Frankie decided to get grazed on the head, and Elvin got one to the groin. The screams alone were worth it for them.

Ryker decided to at least go down and rid the zombies to at least help his friends. Ryker had no idea that the Metsu Emerald on his person was reacting to him. Ryker charged a large energy sphere.

"All right, it's go time. Scattering Bullet Barrage!" Ryker said sending him up into the air.

Ryker's energy sphere would supposed be blue, but the Metsu Emerald laced it to become a sicky green. It splits into smaller, but faster ki spheres that rain down. Normally, they would be at medium speeds, but due to the Metsu Emerald's influences, they were sped up to nail the zombies. With the blasts being laced, they were able to destroy them to prevent them from coming back.

"That was easier than I expected." Ryker remarked unaware of the jewel's powers.

Elsa Lynn was taking a pounding from Lori. While the Frost heiress had speed, Lori had power. Too bad, Elsa wasn't a Super Saiyan. Elvin would have aided her, but he decided she wasn't worth it if she couldn't beat Lori. Elvin decided to murder the other siblings.

-(Only a Chilling Elegy – Frieza's Theme from Kai begins to play)-

"I was going to save this for Ryker, but I should show you all how pointless it is to fight me." Elvin said as the Latin chanting got louder.

Elvin's energy began to rise as everyone could feel the foul taint of the Frost clan head. Out from the dead corpses Ryker sent back to death came warper energy and even from the ground around them all. It surrounded Elvin as he powered up. The sight would scar the people there and those watching across the scars. Elvin's battle aura consisted of **_human souls_** , specifically this world's allies. Also Rita, Lynn, and Lily…and all the souls were screaming in agony. The sight broke Lori's concertation costing her to return to her base form. Taeko didn't see his father. The sight of May Kanker screaming in pain enraged Saki and Marie. Their loved ones used as fuel for him. That was a slight bulk increase before the Super Saiyan transformation even started.

"I was not ready for today." Lars remarked.

"Mr. Barriga, I feel your pain." Saki said numbly.

"Kyahh!" Elvin said transforming into the Super Sayian state.

For a brief moment, the fourth wall broke to play a song. The song that everyone knew meant you are completely and utterly screwed.

"No, not the Mecha Sonic theme!" Ryker cried out.

"Yeah baby, you're all in the Doomsday Zone now." Elvin said gleefully homicidal.

Elvin vanished only to reappear behind Luna who shook with fear, and the creepy, perverse smile Elvin had didn't help. Before Luna could even scream or even attack, Elvin effortlessly impaled her right through her armor and her heart. Luna had garbled on her blood before Elvin practically drained what little life force she had left. Soon she was sucked into the horrific battle aura and Elvin was all the more happy.

"Who's next?" Elvin said looking over at the frozen Lincoln. "Well than, how about you?"

Elvin flew dead set for Lincoln who was in the midst of blacking out.

"Barriga Blow!" Lars said as white ki was gathered into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere.

In normal canon, Lars was a bit of coward. So it comes as a shock to everyone watching on Interdimensional Cable to see Lars brings his sphere near Elvin's stomach. Lars then throws his hand forward and, at point blank range, blasted Elvin. The impact of energy sphere was enough to send Elvin down crashing into an empty building and ki sphere hadn't exploded yet! The shock of this stopped the song dead in his tracks.

"And now for the coup de grace." Lars said snapping his fingers which detonated the energy sphere.

The sphere's explosion completely sent the building into pieces leaving a while of smoke.

"Did we win?!" Lana said excitedly.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?!" Lola said offended.

"I'm an optimist." Lana said.

"You're an idiot!" Ryker, Lisa, and several others said.

The smoke clear and Elvin got up. To the resistance's shock, Elvin was hurt and bleeding from the mouth and head. Lars had the honor of being the first to make it bleed. Ryker couldn't be more proud of Lars.

"So you're drawn my blood. Well then human, I admit that hurt. And you've nearly knocked me out of Super Saiyan." Elvin said. "Clearly, you've trained under someone competent."

Elvin raised a large circular energy disc which turned a black color.

"My mistake was underestimating you. So take this! Buzzsaw Barrage!" Elvin said throwing the black razor sharp disc.

Said disc split into thousands of medium-sized high-speed energy discs much to everyone's fears. Lincoln was still floating in the air catatonic. Lars couldn't move Lincoln and he fast enough, but realized Steven and Rose could heal him. So, he **HAD** to shield Lincoln. It wasn't pretty. The rain of razor dics tore into Lar's skin, with one of them nailed him right in the eye. The blood splatter was enough to make some of the younger fighter (the ones under 10) puke. Lars didn't scream even with one buzzsaw to the groin. No tears either. Lincoln finally snapped out of his frozen state only to scream to see Lars got the blows for me.

-(Dragon Ball Kai OST: A Disastrous Spectacle plays)-

"Lincoln, you need to be strong. Don't let Luna's death be in vain, he'd want you to live." Lars said weakly. "So don't let my sacrifice be in vain."

Lincoln was speechless.

"How pathetic. You remind me of that disgusting Blackthorn, Akira. Always had to be the hero and protect the weak." Elvin said. "But don't worry, Lars. I'll show Linky a nightmare beyond the horrors of Hell. Of course, I will include all of you, but from the looks of the things Lars won't be joining us. Such a shame, don't you think? When you see him again in the afterlife, I suppose you'll have to tell him what he missed."

Those discs on Lars detonated blowing up on Lars and Lincoln. Lincoln was blown away, but was caught by Leni. Lar's lifeless body hit the dirt and Ryker immediately beckoned for Rose and Steven to heal him.

"White mages, huh? I'll have to put an end to them both." Elvin said.

"Like hell, you will!" Sadie said flying after Elvin.

-(Dragon Ball Kai OST: A Disastrous Spectacle ends, with Dragon Ball Kai OST I-An Outcome Switching Recovery taking over.)-

A white flash shined as it faded to reveal a ship and Elvin was smiling. The starship landed in between Sadie and Elvin, and door opened to reveal allies….for Elvin.

"The music lied to us!" One of Mandy's bikers said.

Who was in the ship?

"Finally, you bastards show up. My daughter and son were putting up a terrible showing." Elvin said.

Within the ship was Rob Lucci, Jabra, Mercenary Tao, General Blue, Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, and the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch (Luna).

"What's good NYUKKA?! We the Deadly Six here to stomp a hole in your ass!" Stinkmeaner proclaimed.

Ryker sensed them all out and he gulped.

"Ha! What's you going to do, old man?!" One mouthy kid said cocking his plasma rifle.

Of course, this Stinkmeaner was trained in Hell. A Hell that had the best villains to train him. So the old man vanished and reappeared behind the kid to dismember him.

"So Elvin, sorry we're late. We had to hurry out of Aberdale. The warper there cut ties with us." Luna said sadly.

Elvin wasn't pleased.

"The hell you mean, cut ties! Why?!" Elvin yelled.

"Something to do with General Blue." Luna said with a shrug.

That got an eyebrow raised from Ryker.

"Wait, Aberdale's from that show Clarence?" Ryker thought before coming to a horrifying realization.

"What the hell does Blue had to do with Harry cutting ties?" Elvin yelled.

"Well Blue's gay…and a total pedophile." Ryker said. "And considering Clarence is a world focused on elementary school kids. Probably molested one of them…probably Jeff or Breehn….Clarence if this one's freaky."

Ten seconds. All it took for Frankie to fire a ki beam out her ring through Blue's brain. While Elvin really didn't care, Blue had offered to train Mifune in the past and Frankie turned it down for good reason. Blue's body hit the ground. Nobody mourned his lost, but the fight was about to begin. Sadie flew on forward gunning for Elvin only for Rob Lucci to appear in her way. Sadie swing at him, but he caught her fist. She tried to kick him only to for Lucci to use **Shigan** on the arm he held. The force of it felt like bullets tearing into her before Lucci dropped her to the ground. Elvin hired these five for protection offering them the joy of being able to kill whoever they killed and all the cash they wanted. For Luna Lupis, Elvin was manipulating her to do his bidding.

"Well, crap. This is bad, and there's only one logical thing to do." Ryker said with a sigh.

"Hit the deck!" Garnet and Saki ordered as everyone (except the antagonists) hit the dirt.

"Solar Flare x10!" Ryker said unleashing the ancient blinding light.

"My eyes!" Elvin screamed. "Damn cheap bastard!"

"Hurry, everyone hold onto each other!" Saki said.

What was left of the resistance, the Louds, Ashi, Ryker's students, and the Gems took in each other's hands. Garnet had her hand on Ryker's back, and Rose had his right hand while holding Greg. Thankfully, the van was capsulized. Ryker tried to picture a place to hide and then he said, "Kai Kai." Luna Lupis and Stinkmeaner were the only ones immune to the Solar Flare, but didn't realize they were fleeing under it until the group had vanished.

"You didn't say, they could teleport." Luna said looking over at the blinded Elvin.

"Chikushō! Watashi wa sono otokonoko no yaneuraheya o saku tsumoridesu!" Elvin yelled out.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Tao said rubbing his eyes.

"Because it didn't effect us." Luna said calmly.

"Then, why aren't you going after them?!" Frankie yelled.

"Because we don't know where they fled to, NYUUGHH!" Stinkmeaner yelled whacking Frankie's rear with his cane. "You forget I'm still blind, bitch!"

"They couldn't have gotten too far. You and Luna sweep the Suburbs." Elvin said annoyed. "When we recover, we'll sweep the other areas. Except Elsa Lynn and Mifune, you two have done a rather pathetic job of combat, so you two will go back to the castle."

"What the heck, dad? Lori had the advantage! How the hell did I except a Max Power form user? You didn't tell me about her abilities!" Elsa Lynn said as the effect of the Solar Flare wore off.

Elsa Lynn got a punch to the jaw from her father who scolded her for having a pathetic power level and not training hard enough. Mifune came to her defense only for him to get kicked into her because of being "inactive". Of course, Frankie got involved before Elvin got to doing something worse. Shinji was watching all this unfold in the castle in the arms of his nanny, Yue. Shinji didn't know it, but Yue took care of him mostly because she was his biological mother. Elvin basically had been lying to Shinji all these years and Yue was threatened with death if she spilled the beans. Didn't help, Shinji was an accident. A child formed only due to the fact Elvin did it with Yue raw not caring if he inseminated her.

* * *

Where I end up with everyone? Delightful Developments. I look to my BlackTab, horrified, to find the site is only west of the castle. Considering the amount of homes and the Fusion Matter all over the place, I realized this was an Infected Zone. We all move into one of the house to get out of public view. We were still sitting ducks either way. Among the living were myself, the Gems, my students, Ashi, Saki, Marie, Taeko, Mandy, Jack, Scotsmans, five of his daughters (which Flora was among them), Kevin, Gwen, those two Necrofiggians, the Louds, and that doctor chick. The others? MIA or KIA? Saki pointed out it's half and half. Apparently, some of what's left managed to flee to Candy Cove. All in all, we're reduced down to about 33 I managed to save. Saki remarked he knew that many would fall, but he didn't see Elvin having more backup.

"I haven't had a line in this episode, damn it!" Peridot said sparking confusion.

I rolled my eyes and decide to humor her.

"And for some reason, Ashi hasn't said anything. You don't Jasper bitching about this." I said. "Now we need to plan."

"Well, Mr. 10th level, don't you have information?" Gwen said pointing her finger at me.

"I do…but my knowledge on Rob Lucci and Jabra is a bit rusty. I'll need to make a call." I said getting my BlackTab to make a video call.

Who was I going to call? Only one person I could trust to get good information on One Piece characters and lore. And since Ace is….not around, I had to settle for Cherie Rose Loveless. The infamous Pirate Pervert. The famous host of Talk Time. I have watched her show, even found out my family has helped out on it. Thankfully, I got her when she's dealing with political stuff.

"Well, well, Ryker Olivia Blackthorn. What does the clan heir want with little ol' me?" Cherie said to me.

"Cut the crap, Natalie. It's important. It's about Elvin." I said coldly.

Cherie seemed to wrinkle her nose at the mention of the Frost teme.

"First off, it's Cherie. Secondly, don't remind me of that blowhard. Asshole tried to muscle me into his "alliance". Of course, when I threatened to break his balls and expose his crimes to the media, he backed off." Cherie said matter of factly. "Sociopath's a real rapist just like that Loveless bastard I used to know."

That explains so much. Everyone seemed to be rather disgusted.

"In fact, that Shinji kid is his son. Just another product of rape. Either way, what can I help you with?" Cherie said.

Before I could say anything, Mihawk comes up to Cherie and whispers something in her ear. Cherie seemed to get angry.

"So it seems that Elvin managed to get his hands on Rob Lucci and Jabra. Even worse, they were from one of the worlds that I guard. I'll give you the information on their abilities, but I have a price. I was information that the Kung-Fu Killer Wolf Bitch was among his team. I want you to take Luna alive. She will be payment enough." Cherie said with an evil smile.

"You'll have her delivered to you." I said with a nod.

I got the information and we said our goodbyes.

"She's going to make a sex slave out of her, isn't she?" Taeko asked me.

"Pretty much, but that's the warper life. Anyone who wants to be bitch about it being morally wrong can stuff it. I'm not proud of this deal either, but better her than anyone else." I said. "Now, we plan."

"So how do we go about it?" Lana said.

"First off, most of us are injured and exhausted, and I rather not risk anymore lives. These fighters aren't mere grunts. Jabra and Rob Lucci are elites, Tao's an immortal assassin, Stinkmeaner's a hellspawn, and Luna's….well a Kumite champion." I said with authority. "It's best, the rest of you stay back as backup."

"We can go fly over to Candy Cove to help aid the injured there, if any." Lincoln said speaking up.

I gave a stiff nod and the Louds leave to do so.

"My oracle vision might be off at best, but it seems that Jabra and Rob will look for us to the western areas of the Suburbs and some parts of Downtown. Tao's prowling the surrounding areas near the castle." Saki said with Garnet nodding in agreement.

"I hate to admit, but we're also running low on ammo." Taeko said. "At least the grenades."

That I was able to spawn out of BlackTab. Priyanka had me spawn several hundred scalpels saying she had a fighting style in mind she wanted to start doing. I, the Gems, and my students left the house leaving Greg and Rose behind.

"We'll hang back and back up Rose, Greg, and the injured. You got this." Saki said with a stiff nod.

I nodded before we took off. First off, Stinkmeaner and Luna. Garnet insisted I don't fight, and save my energy for Elvin.

* * *

Stinkmeaner and Luna were walking along at Peach Creek Estates searching for escaped resistance members. While they were a tad tougher than their canon counterparts, they still couldn't ki sense.

"Where are these, nyuguhs?" Stinkmeaner wailed.

Ryker and the Squadron (sans Greg and Rose) were waiting for them.

"Here's what we do, Garnet and I will lead Luna away into Foster's Home. The rest of you jump Stinkmeaner." Ryker said. "He's a hellspawn, but he can be defeated. Plus, he's blind so keep quiet fighting him."

"You got it!" Steven said summoning his shield.

Ryker come out into the open with Death's Razor sheathed.

"Sorry old man, but I'll take on the Wolf Bitch. That's if she can catch me." Ryker said flipping her off.

Luna got a wild look in her eyes and grinned.

"I most certainly can." Luna said coming after him faster than Ryker expected.

Ryker was still able to lead her into the Foster's Maze behind the home where Garnet awaited. As for Stinkmeaner, the rest of the group made an appearance surrounded the old man. They were thinking a method of attack.

"Rush him? Too obvious. Blast him? He'd hear it. Maybe a sne-" Steven said before Peridot impaled Stinkmeaner through the heart with a sharp piece of metal using her ferrokinesis.

"That was too easy." Jasper said saddened.

"Damn it, I wanted to fire off my scalpels!" Priyanka whined. "Well, I can save them for Tao, at least."

"So I save your lives by a dues ex machinima, and you complain." Peridot said.

"Please more trying to break the fourth wall, you're giving off warping energy!" Connie yelled.

Peridot sighed as Ryker and Garnet returned with a rice cooker which Ryker used to seal Luna in.

"Got her." Ryker said using his BlackTab to beam the rice cooker inside it for storage. "Next is Ta…shit, he's here."

Pearl managed to deflect a Dodon Ray from him with her broadsword. Priyanka produced five scalpels before throwing them after Tao. The cyborg dodged all but two which stabbed at his shoulder.

"I see that you're all skilled, but it won't daunt me." Tao remarked.

Ryker had transformed into a Super Saiyan and glared at Tao. Tao shook up. This version of him was much better informed, and knew full well he was no match for a Super Saiyan. That was the reason he took up work for Elvin, there were no Saiyans to fight and it was all even. Now it wasn't.

"This isn't worth the money." Tao said tearing out a tree from the side of the road.

He threw it and jumped on it as it flew into space…somehow.

Ryker returned to his base form and sighed with relief.

"Now we're down to the final two." Ashi remarked.

"Ready yourselves, the last two won't be easy." Garnet said. "However, aren't Devil Fruit Users unable to swim?"

Ryker nodded.

"I sense them. The two bakas are prowling Townsville Park." Ryker said. "Ready for the party?"

Everyone nodded as they joined hands before Ryker teleported them all to Townsville Park. The place was still a complete crap hole due to Fuse's forces and infections. It was one of the places that never truly recovered after the war. Jabra and Rob Lucci were looking around when Jasper threw a rock that hit Jabra on the head. They turned to see the Squadron.

"I see you're already in your half-animal forms already." Ryker said. "So let's begin, shall we?"

"Gyaaaa ha ha ha ha! You got a lot of balls to come face us, head on?" Jabra said.

Steven and Connie insticively fused into Stevonnie. Lars powered up feeling the rush of new power from being revived. Ashi had decided to take a step back aside Ryker. She had a feeling she was a bit out of her element here.

"Priyanka, mind fusing with me? I think Connie is taken." Sadie remarked.

"Fine. I can't believe my first fusion is already experienced." Priyanka said sadly.

"Stop making it sound like sex and fuse already!" Garnet said.

Sadie and Priyanka powered up with their battle aura glowing.

"FU-SION-HA!" They said performing the dance fusing into a brand-new fighter.

She looked similar to Conde, but had the appearance of a young adult. She had Priyanka, and a mixed skin tone. The hair was black with blonde highlight. The clothes were your typical Metamoran fusion: white pants, a sash, and a vest with blue padding around the shoulders and neck. She wore Priyanka's boots. Sadie's scar was on her face.

"Hope you're ready to party, introducing Sayanka!" She said striking a dramatic pose.

" **Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Fang Stance!** " Jabra said taking a stance hardening his body with **Tekkai.**

Lucci took a stance.

"Gems, stand back. These two are mine." Sayanka/Stevonnie said readying themselves.

"Fine with me." Ryker said. "Go for it."

-Stevonnie and Sayanka vs Rob Lucci and Jabra-

Sayanka rushed forward after Jabra who charged to meet halfway. The two caught each other's hand pushing with all their strength to dominate the other. Stevonnie decided to go on the defensive mimicking Jabra's " **Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Fang Stance** ". Using her gem powers, she formed a layer of pink around her body. Rose would have been impressed if she was here.

"Rose Body Stance." Stevonnie said.

Stevonnie vanished to attempt to throw several punches only for Rob to use **Kami-e** to merely dodge them. Sayanka kneed Jabra between the legs before kicking him upside his head.

"Scalpel Stabbing Frenzy!" Sayanka said rushing in close to Jabra.

She repeatedly stabbed the wolf man with a scalpel at a rather high speed. Thanks to lacing the metal scalpel with ki, she was able to surpass the defenses of **Tekkai** to inflict wounds on him. Jumping back, Jabra yelled, " **Iron Body Kung Fu Devil Wolf**!". He flips onto his hands, then kicks his Sayanka up into the air. Rob grabbed Stevonnie arm and tossed her aside only for to slam her foot into his back sending him into a light post. Stevonnie throws her arms forward and fires a pinkish-green energy wave against Rob, who used **Soru** to evade it. Turning into his full leopard form, he leapt out and crunched on Stevonnie's shoulder getting her to scream.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Stevonnie said trying to shake her off.

"I will devour your entrails!" Rob said full of bloodlust.

Pearl aimed by firing a spear at the leopard which jigged in the shoulder. The struggle led them into the warp pad for the Infected Zone, the Fissure.

Amethyst used her whip to try and restrain the leopard inadvertingly activated the warp pad zapping all three into the Fissure. In the air, Sayanka made it rain with scalpels to which Jabra dodged combining **Soru** and **Kami-e.** Leaping up into the air using **Geppo** , Jabra laughs before he launches himself towards Sayanka in a vertical drop with putting both of his hands together.

"So long sucker, **Gekko Jusshigan/Moonlight Ten Finger Pistol!** " Jabra said as his fingers were laced with **Shigan.**

Coming down, she kicked away one hand only to get stabbed with the other spilling blood. Sayanka coughed up a bit of blood.

"Gyaaa ha ha! No flaming leg to save you unlike that cook." Jabra said bitterly.

Taking action, Jasper leapt up and grabs Jabra's head.

"What the f-" Jabra said before Jasper summoned her Crash Helmet and began repeatedly headbutting Jabra.

The distraction give Sayanka the chance to return the favor. With only little knowledge on the **Shigan,** Sayanka forced ki into her hand.

"Jasper, clear the way! **Shigan** **Ōbādoraibu!** " Sayanka said stabbing Jabra in the heart with one finger (her middle finger).

Oddly, this didn't hurt Jabra and he was laughing about the pathetic attempt. That was until he felt the full effect. The finger in this released a barrage of fingers beams completely wrecking his inside. Jasper leapt off with Sayanka charging a full power energy ball.

"Enjoy the afterlife, Fusion Bomb!" Sayanka said slamming the sphere right into the wolf-man's face.

The explosion sent Sayanka flying before she defused. Both Sadie and Priyanka were both drained and injured. Each had two wounds on their chest from the Shigan. Both were caught by Ashi and Ryker.

"I'll patch you two up." Ryker said spawning some Senzu Beans.

They weren't as good as the real thing, but they healed them up to at least 80% meaning at least the Shigan wounds were gone.

"You two were fantastic. Now we need to aid Stevonnie and Amethyst." Ryker said as the group bolted for the warp pad.

Inside the Infected Zone, Rob had returned to his leopard man form sporting injuries from Amethyst's whip. Stevonnie was breathing heavily. He was a lot like Ryker, tanking many of her attacks. The Fissures had many floating platforms with some that moved from side to side. Using **Geppo** and **Soru** , he got in front of Stevonnie and Amethyst from all the way across the area.

" **Rankyaku: Leopard Tail!** " Rob Lucci yelled forming a large, powerful _Rankyaku_ in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at them like a razor blade.

The attack sent the duo off the platform right over the pit of Fusion Matter. Amethyst sent out her whip and coiled around Rob's leg. Stevonnie flew up and fired a Masenko after the leopard. Using **Soru** and **Geppo** again, he got to another with the whiplash send Amethyst airborne. Amethyst whirled into a Spin Attack with Stevonnie kicking her with her enough force to have Amethyst nail him in the face breaking a tooth out of his mouth. With Rob stunned, Stevonnie encased Rob Lucci in a pink bubble. Stevonnie grabs the "ball" and hits it over to Amethyst who hits it up into the air.

"Service!" Stevonnie said flying up into the air. "Spiking Slam!"

Stevonnie spiked the "ball" down to the pit, creating a massive crater which filled up with Fusion Matter drowning Rob Lucci. The rest of the group arrived to hear Lucci scream at the Fusion Matter consumed him and would leave together.

"Now that all are done for, Elvin is mine." Ryker said cracking his knuckles.

"We'll regroup with the others and we'll join you on the battlefield." Garnet said assured.

"I love how assured you are, Garnet." Ryker said. "Stay safe."

"You know it." Garnet said.

The two shared a brief kiss before Ryker took off flying for Peach Creek Commons where Elvin and his clan awaited.

"Elvin, today it ends. I will finish my parent's work and end the Frost once and for all!" Ryker said powering up as he flew.

Unbeknownst to all, there were two couples en route for the dying world and they were each had one Metsu Emerald glowing and reacting to the nearby ones on the planet.

"Younger brother, we're on time." ? said to his brother.

"Undoubtedly. Looks like we'll be making this party. Isn't that right, my lovely force of destruction?" ? said with the Purple Metsu Emerald on a string attached to his waist.

The brothers each rode a yellow Vespa (like a certain familiar alien) and both had a women behind them.

Behind the younger brother was a familiar character from the Nick Cluster albeit older, but her purple snake fang hairdo was still the same. Now a busty teen…Gaz Membrane.

"Damn right." Gaz said.

The older brother had the orange Metsu Emerald around his neck like a necklace. Behind him was another familiar character from the Nick Cluster. She had black hair, ruby red lips, and a burning desire. Behind the older brother, was Azula.

"Time the Frost was melted." Azula said with a smirk.

 ** _-(Dragon Ball Z (Bruce Falconer's Soundtrack) –Episode Ending Theme)-_**

 ** _"With all the distractions out of the way, the stage is set for Elvin and Ryker's fight. Ryker has no idea that the whole multiverse is watching, even Earth Prime at Comic-Con. Will Ryker defeat Elvin and rid the world of Frost or will the cold tyrant bring eternal winter? And what of the two mysterious holders of the orange and purple Metsu Emeralds? With five Metsu Emeralds in the same vicinity, the entire multiverse will never be the same again! Find out what happens in the big finale, next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned!_**

* * *

((A/N: More Metsu Emerald holders are revealed and who they are will be fully revealed in full next time. I wanted to give the other characters time to shine before the final battle. Were the fights good and did I nail the translations right? Either way, stay tuned for the conclusion! On a side note, I'll be closing the Geist Within poll. We have a winner in Hanabi and Kin. I'll go into more details later on.))


	31. E-27 MM Arc 15 (FinaleFall!)

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar.** **Other OCs not affitaled to myself belong to their respective owners.** **The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please** **support the official release. Not it's finally time, the big clash! Hit the special theme!**

 **(The author plays the alternate theme for the special occasion - /watch?v=Yf9lyy-KA7I)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 27 – "The Fall of FusionFall!-Two Parter"**

 **Part 2: Battle for the Multiverse and Beyond! The Final Stand!**

* * *

Ryker was flying at full speed to confront and he stopped once he did. Elvin looked over to see Ryker was still alive.

"Just as stubborn as your-gah!" Elvin said Ryker drove a vicious elbow right in the bastard's eyes.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Karin's Holy Ground)**

Frankie, Mifune, and Elsa Lynn were offput by the sudden rise in brutality from Ryker. Elvin recoiled but blasted Ryker in the face with an energy sphere. Then they would exchange blows causing more tears in the already fragile dimension. By then, everyone had returned fully healed or mostly healed. Ryker and Elvin were slugging each other mid-air and Ryker still didn't transform. Their parries and clashes caused power shockwaves.

"I'm jumping in!" Mifune said powering up to fly into the clash.

Only for to be slugged by Lincoln, who vanished and reappeared right in front of the royal, sending him crashing into the dirt.

"Damn it!" Elvin roared distracted for a few seconds.

Ryker charged a lime-green blast in his hand and slammed into Elvin's face sending him right through the castle. Ryker was practically pissed with Elvin and wanted no one to interfere in their fight. Elvin powered up with his aura blowing up a part of the castle.

"Mufufu! So, the heir has fangs. I'm impressed." Elvin said sarcastically spitting out the blood from the side of his mouth. "Death awaits."

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball: XenoVerse ‒ "Space (Planet Vegeta)")**

"For you!" Ryker said powering up to Super Saiyan 2 before firing a Kamehameha.

"Metsu Wind!" Elvin said as his body glowed white before unleashed a white energy beam out his mouth clashing with the Kamehameha attack.

"Twin Metsu Drill!" Two unknown voices said as a purple and orange beam came down from the sky crashing into the beam struggle.

 **(Cues: Crazy Sunshine - The Pillows)**

Ryker recognized the energy, someone was using a Metsu Emerald. Floating down were seemingly a pair of young couples on Vespa scooters. Ryker immediately recognized Azula and the older Gaz. The two males (Ryker assumed they were brothers) were about Ryker's height and build. Both had light complexion, pinkish hair, and yellow eyes. The older brother had his Ryker styled similar to Kenji, but while the younger one's do was familiar. The older one wore a dark red jacket over a dark grey wifebeater, dark grey pants, white boots, and a black long scarf around his neck. The younger one wore a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and white scarf looking very familiar. Both brothers had a large metal bracelet on their left wrist. Azula wore a shirt with red camo that covered her figure, had a jacket tied around her waist, red pants, boots, and her usual makeup. Gaz was a little taller than Azula, but not freakishly tall. With long slender legs, hips and her dederrie were perfectly shaped, and with her waist was slim, she was a knockout. Her chest just a little smaller than her head, and amazingly perky. Her skin was pale and free of unwanted body hair and blemishes. She wore a purple tank top with an open black jacket, dark red skirt, black and purple striped stockings, her skull necklace, and steel toed boots. Her hair was still the same way it had been since she was a kid, framed around her head like a mouth.

Ryker kept staring and his jaw dropped. Around the older brother's neck was a necklace with the orange Metsu Emerald and on a string on the younger brother's pants was the purple Metsu Emerald. Then Ryker sensed out their warper energy. Same like his…which means…

* * *

-All the way at the Order of Reality HQ within the 4th Dimension-

The Council, or at least one of them, didn't take this sudden appearance well.

"More 10th level warpers! You're got to be fucking kidding me and why do they look so….oh shit!" Rebecca panicked as she was handed their profile.

Their names, Hideki and Hideo Tadashi- **Haruhara**.

"Who the fuck let someone breed with her of all people?!" Rebecca screamed. "Who's job was it to monitor this shit?!"

"You. But if I recall you were busy plowing that boyfriend of yours. **Satoshi** , was it?" Jeremy said sharply to her.

"Ex-boyfriend." Rebecca corrected think he was dead.

Katsumi already knew that Satoshi was still alive after the attempt on his life. She was the one who arranged for a new profile to be made in the first place.

"Well it could be worse." Rebecca said. "They could be half-Saiyan."

Bat-Mite took up the dossier.

"They are. Seems, the father, Yoshinari Tadashi, ended up mutating into a Saiyan when he entered the multiverse." Bat-Mite said looking over. "Mutation seems to be common in 10th level warpers."

"And I knew the entire time." Katsumi said. "But I "forgot" to tell you, bitch."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Rebecca said flipping the desk.

* * *

"More 10th level warpers…." Ryker said softly.

"Yo, you expected your clan was the only one. There's others like Desmond Bishops, Alex Cephon, and so on." Hideki said.

"We came to aid ya." Hideo said.

"Who the hell are you two supposed to be? Sakura's lost lovechild." Elvin said annoyed.

"Nope. We're were the spawns of Haruko Haruhara. Hideki and Hideo!" Hideki said with a smirk. "And we're here to kick your face in."

"Well this is a new development. Nevertheless!" Elvin said powering up before using the Mutli-Form to split into three of himself. "You shall fall!"

 **(Cues: FLCL OST 1: The Pillows - Come Down (Off Vocal Version))**

Azula and Gaz came down as the Vespa turned into light being absorbed into the bracelets. Things were about get weird.

"Ladies, I think we need to whip it out." Hideo said suggestively.

The looks on Gaz and Azula's faces didn't help as even Elvin looked confused. To those who saw FLCL (i.e. Ryker and Peridot), this was uncomfortable because they knew that the brothers were channeling their N.O.. And N.O. and warping powers is like mixing gasoline with bleach, lighting the fire, and expecting to live after the explosion. Both of them sprouted out a fleshy horn from their heads to which Gaz and Azula caressed. The N.O. in the areas caused building to come up and things to float.

"I'm confused." Lana said uncomfortable.

"I get it…." Lisa said slyly.

Luan had a nosebleed. Steven wanted to look away from he couldn't. It was like a train wreck, you couldn't look away once you started. Hideo and Hideki tensed as Gaz and Azula pulled out guitars out of their N.O. channel. By then, nearly every girl there (except Lucy, Lola, Lana, the Necrofriggan, Gwen, Jasper, and Ashi) had a nosebleed. Hideki's guitar was a black with red linings double-necked guitar/bass (a fusion of Gibson Flying V and Atomsk's 1961 Gibson EB-0). Hideo's guitar was mirror to his mother's blue 1976 Rickenbacker bass guitar.

 **(Music ends)**

Silence came over the land before Rose and Greg asked what was the point. The brothers demonstrated by channeling ki into their guitars and unleashing a combined energy blast that completely destroyed the castle and damaged Elvin to everyone's shock. That castle was specifically designed to withstand blows from Way Big, Megas, and three Saiyans fighting inside it.

"My room! I have my collection of video games!" Mifune whined. "And Shinji?!"

Shinji and his biological mother dragged themselves out of the rubble. Under the cloud of smoke, Elvin raises his fingers up at Hideki with the other hand supporting his wrist. He then charges a bright-green energy sphere and fires it up at him. Ryker kicked it upward to which it crashed on a set of buildings.

"Come on out, you cheap bastard." Ryker said viciously.

"Control yourself, Ryker. Can't let your Saiyan side run wild." Hideo said powering up to his Super Saiyan 2 state alongside his brother.

 **(Cues: Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike)**

 **"** Metsu Buzzsaw Barrage!" Elvin called out as he fired grey and blue ki "Buzzsaws" out from the smoke.

There were over one million of them and the three Saiyans' reaction was to bring it. Ryker unsheathed Death's Razor and started slashing saw after saw, unknowing that his Metsu Emerald protecting the sword. Hideki shot them down his guitar, but Hideo preferred using his guitar as a bat to knock them into space. Azula breathed blue flames like a dragon to deflect the saws. Gaz used a Wii Remote as a weapon as with a press of the "2" button turned into a powerful energy blaster. The others were doing their best to fend the saws, especially Lars. Some had a few scrapes, but they were still standing.

"Come on out and fight. Not Saiyan enough?" Ryker called. "Come on! Quit hiding in the smoke like a bi- "

 **(Cues: Metal Slug 5 – Fierce Battle)**

A wild-eyed enraged Elvin shot out from the smoke flying dead set at Ryker only to get swatted into the ground by Hideo's guitar. Elvin got up to kick Hideo through a building and piledrive Azula. Gaz hit the "1" button to swap to katana mode and silently leaped up to dive in with a slash attack. Elvin glowed a gray-ish blue before forming a Violent Fierce God Slicer scythe out of his ki to shatter the Wiisaber in one swing. Ryker and Elvin got a brutal swordfight with clang and clashes of it causing tears in this dying world.

"I will destroy painting my new blood with your blood." Elvin said ascending to Super Saiyan 2 clashing blow with Ryker.

Ryker was fending him off, but Elvin had the advantage. Ryker only had one Metsu Emerald…Elvin had two, the Grey and Cyan Metsu Emerald. Elvin was pumping more into his body making Ryker struggle.

"This is bad." Hideki said to himself before turning to Gaz and Azula. "Girls, looks Iike I'll need you to bow out. Get everyone here into space. This planet isn't going to last much longer."

"He's right." Saki said in a low tone. "I have foreseen it."

Mandy looked hurt and Taeko was pissed. Elvin wasn't pleased either.

"None of you fools will leave alive!" Elvin said slashing Ryker with his scythe before blasting into Hideo.

Steven and Lars looked at each at other and nodded as Elvin turned to the remaining fighters. Ryker needed a moment to recover and heal Hideo. Garnet knew Ryker would be fine, but she was still worried about the injury. She didn't expect what happened next.

"FU-SION-HA!" Steven and Lars shouted performing the Fusion Dance.

A bright light shined enveloping the two of them.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z Fusion Reborn – Gogeta's Theme)**

The light faded revealing a new being. The being had Lar's height and yet Steven's skin tone. The build was a downplayed yet alethic build. A Rose Quartz gem lie in his navel, and he wore the Metamoran fusion wear. His hair was a brown Mohawk with pink tips that curves forward to hang over the left side of his face.

" **I am neither Lars or Steven, I am Stars! You have awakened my fury, Elvin! I've come for you!"** Stars boomed in a rather intimidating tone.

"Fool, you think you can defeat me? You must be delusional!" Elvin said flaring his aura of human souls.

Stars turned to the group.

" **Go! You all get to safety right now. Ryker's still recovering and trying to heal Hideo. I'll hold the fort! Just go!"** Stars said to him.

"No! I can't let you-" Pearl said worriedly before Stars interrupting saying, " **Don't argue, Pearl! GO RIGHT NOW!"**

"Pearl, we need to go. Steven will be fine." Rose said as Pearl had be dragged by her.

With them fleeing, Stars faced Elvin.

" **Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing.** " Stars said flaring his pink aura.

Despite Elvin being empowered by two Metsu Emeralds and being in the Super Saiyan 2 state, Stars managed to cancel out his impure aura stunning Elvin. Stars vanished using Rapid Movement before appearing to punch Elvin in the stomach, the armor reducing the damage it could have done. Stars flies past the stunned Elvin and turns around to knee them twice in the back before performing a backflip, kicking them away. Elvin landed on his feet. Out of his gem, Stars produces a cigarette to which he puts in his mouth. His hands glow pink as out of them sprays sparkling rainbow dust. Elvin foolishly charged at Stars going through the dust. With ki, Stars lit the cigarette and took a drag before breathing it out. Hideki smartly hit the deck using "Metsu Shielding".

" **I'm going out with a bang. Warrior's Wrath!"** Stars said tossing the cigarette into the dust.

The lit death stick was basically a fuse which caused the "dust" to combust making a massive explosion consuming the area and Elvin. Stars defused with Lars and Steven flying after the rest of the gang.

 **(Cues: Steven Universe Soundtrack** **\- Snerson Interrogation)**

-With the others-

Everyone was fleeing following Saki who was leading them to the Downtown area past the wreckage. Whether through flying, vehicle, or on foot, everyone was trying to get to safety. Saki explained that he had hotwired the ship at City Point and he might be able to fly it.

"None of you will be leaving here alive!" Mifune said landing in front of him. "I'll end you myself!"

Joined with him was Elsa Lynn and Frankie.

"There's 35 of them and 3 of you. Move or get wrecked." Gaz said cracking her knuckles.

"Make it 37!" Shinji said arriving with Yue. "I'm done fighting for that asshole of a father."

That got everyone's surprise especially Frankie and Shinji's siblings.

"Don't you see that Elvin doesn't care about us at all? We're pawns in his freaking chess game against the Blackthorns. He knows he's losing! The Frost clan refuses to admit defeat for what happened years ago." Shinji said. "And we'll be suffering for it."

"Pawns?" Frankie said concerned.

Shinji pulled out a paper and gave it to Frankie to which she opened up. It was Shinji's real birth certificate.

"You…you…." Frankie stammered.

"That's right. I'm Elsa Lynn and Mifune's **half-brother**. And Yue's my mother." Shinji remarked bitterly. "Apparently, dear old dad really got around by force."

"He couldn't…." Frankie said defeated.

Shinji then revealed his Saiyan tail as the nail in the proof coffin. Frankie broke into tears, but none could really sorry for her.

"Still want to fight, Mifune?" Shinji said coldly.

Mifune lost his will to fight. This was too much. Begrudgingly, Saki had to take the soon to be ex-royal family with them.

 **(Cues: Battle-2 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening)**

-Back to the main fight-

Ryker, Hideki, and Hideo were throwing blows at Elvin to used Shadow Clones to combat them all. The speeds they were going left burn marks all over the streets and building. The Metsu Emeralds were reacting to being pitted against each other and other warpers across the cluster could sense.

"Hah!" Elvin said punching the three through the building.

Ryker flew at Elvin shoulder bashing him before unleashing hi-speed kicks. Hideo reappeared behind Elvin guitar in hand.

"LAUNCH TIME!" Hideo said swinging his guitar to bat Elvin up into the air.

Hideki charged ki into his guitar before playing a riff blasting a charged beam out blasting the tyrant. Elvin vanished slamming each other with a kick getting them each to spit up blood.

"Enough games!" Elvin said clearly infuriated. "I guess I have no choice to take this planet out!"

 **(Cues: Battle to the Death - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)**

Elvin stores up an immense amount of energy as he prepares a Super Galick Gun glowing bright blue and gray. Hideo, Hideki, and Ryker looked horrified.

"Oh shit!" Ryker yelled noticing the tears in the sky.

"Run!" Hideki said. "Or fly!"

The three promptly flew away as Elvin charged his attack. If Elvin intended to take them all out in a blaze of glory, they weren't going to be a part of it. Back at the ship, the others could sense the incoming attack.

"Hurry up and get this thing working!" Azula snapped impatiently.

"I'm trying, you brunt bitch! I'm hotwiring with a crappy warpPad. Not like I have a fancy ass BlackTab." Saki said trying to start the engine.

Mandy looked to her Omnitrinx and got an idea. Activating, she transformed into a Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade for the casual fans of Ben 10), and merged with the ship getting to start.

"You figure Ben could do this with his Omnitrinx…." Mandy pointed.

Saki facepalm.

"Figures I'd forgot I can use my Omnitrinx." Saki said taking control. "Thanks, Mandy."

Mandy de-merged with Ship before returning to her human form. It was then, the three 'heroes' entered the ship.

"Get into space, now! Elvin's going to blow this planet to smithereens!" Hideo said panting.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)**

Saki pulled up the steering wheel and Ship rocketed off the planet. They could still see the glowing mass ball of energy from the planet. Saki was sighing with relief. The Loud siblings were all wobbly in the legs. Azula and Gaz embraced their boyfriends relived they were in one piece. Priyanka called up her husband.

"Well, it can't get any worse than that." Ceres said.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Final Flash (BGM Track) - Team Four Star)**

The glowing light vanished from the planet and the sound of the charging attack sounded closer. Everyone slowly turned forward to see a crazed Elvin in front of Ship with the attack in hand.

"Prepare to taste oblivion!" Elvin said crazed for death.

" **Metsu** …." Hideo/Hideki/Ryder/Elivn shouted preparing their Metsu technique.

 **"Final Burst Cannon!"** Elvin said creating an enormous whitish-blue aura around his body.

Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large Galick Gun energy wave after the ship.

" **WARP!"** Hideki/Hideo/Ryker screamed out.

By the skin of their teeth, they teleported the entire Ship as the blast came close to giving them a trip to oblivion.

 **(*Music Ends*)**

Where did our heroes teleport themselves to? The last place anyone would look for them. This meant landing back in the ruined Dexter's Lab universe visited much earlier. When Ship crash landed and, never would Ryker say he was glad to see this world. Many of them were panting with some having panic with Mifune nearly having a heart attack.

"So are we safe?" Peridot asked.

" **Nope.** " Elvin said appearing in front of the Ship with a ki sphere in hand. " **Any last words?** "

"Peridot, you…" Garnet said knowing she wouldn't finish her own sentence.

Elvin fired his blast at point blank blasting the ship with all the occupants inside. It hadn't occurred to them that Elvin could easily follow this. Metsu Emeralds were basically beacons to each other. When the dust clouds clear, the ship was sent hurdling away about 300 feet forward and everyone sprawled out in pain. Mandy and Saki transformed back into Galvanic Mechamorphs to repair telling everyone to cover them.

"I have an idea!" Hideo said tearing a hole in time and space.

"Trying to escape, eh? Not on my watch!" Elvin said tearing a larger hole.

Being this world's former occupants were dead, it started to crumble. Hideki couldn't stabilize it, and Ryker was trying to heal the twins.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Saki called out.

The fallen world crumbled but thanks to the Metsu Emeralds, they teleported everyone.

(Malibu University, California, Totally Spies Universe) (A/N: Yeah, we're going there.)

The year was 2008 in this universe and one man was depressed. Jase wanted nothing more than to get Alex, Sam, or Clover's attention. He found himself attracted to the three fellow students. However, trying to speak to them was proving more and more hard. Jase could fight with a plethora of martial arts and be a deadly spy for WHOOP. But, he couldn't talk to girls to save his life. He was walking along determined to join the trio for lunch.

"Nothing can go wrong. What's the worst that could happen?" Jase said to himself.

 **(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack – Angry)**

Everything. The sky tore open revealing a portal as people fall out and the Ship. Jase went into overdrive rushing in to tackle Sam to save her from being crushed. Elvin floated down landing right in the center as the crew staggered to their feet.

"Care to give up?" Elvin said.

Shinji spat in his face.

"I won't give up! Even on dying breath!" Shinji said with ragged breathing.

Elvin fumed as the slobber evaporated due to his own will. Elvin powered up flaring his human souls aura to scare Shinji, but the frightened kid wasn't here. The spies were wondering what the hell was going on, but ran off to suit up. They hastily returned. Unlike most WHOOP spies, Jase didn't wear a catsuit, but clothes befitting an assassin.

"At least, we have backup. I'm too pooped to keep fighting." Shinji said before collapsing from hunger. "Need…food."

Yue scooped him up only for Elvin to fire a ki sphere after them. Jase bravely leapt into harm's way using one of his gadget to try and bounce it back. If Elvin wasn't using ki, this might have worked. Instead, it blew up in his face sending the hero sprawling into the ground.

"Get him out of here…." Jase said weakly.

Yue didn't hesitate. Elvin walked up to Jase before putting his down on Jase's shoulder getting him to scream out in pain.

"You got balls, but if you knew who I was, you wouldn't have gotten in my way." Elvin said gleefully enjoying the crunching of Jase's shoulder.

"I don't give a shit who you are. I only need to know that you're a complete ass-GYAA!" Jase screamed out as Elvin pressed harder.

Elvin looked at Alex, Sam, and Clover and had a twisted grin on his face.

"Your friends, I presume." Elvin said calmly before speaking directly to the three. "Don't move or I'll kill him. Don't piss me off either."

All three spies were thinking of a plan and hoping when this was all over, they'd make it up to Jase.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST – Evolution)**

Being the impatient wild child, Lana had fired a Kienzan where Elvin did have to jump over to dodge it. He need not want his tail chopped off. Jase used his an opportunity to taser Elvin between the legs. No one pitied Elvin screaming in agony before punting Jase into a wall of the building.

"Piercing Frost Beams!" Elvin said charging Metsu energy alongside his ki in his hands.

Elvin fired icy blue beams from each finger that homed in on targets, attempting to through them and continue locking on to other targets. Due to being the only one with a healing factor, Ryker used telekinesis to force the beams to pelt himself.

* * *

 **(Cues: Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi - Soundtrack 8 - Evil)**

Pain. That's what I feel as those ki beams through my flesh. All and all, I had tanked over 5,000 beams and my body was a bloody and brunt mess. It's a miracle, I could even stand and glare at Elvin. Clover looked horrified that somehow I was still breathing despite ten of those beams clipping my lungs.

"Still alive, Ryker?" Elvin said.

"Eat shit, you bastard." I said coughing up blood with bits of my organs.

"You're prolonging this." Elvin said walking up to me only to kick me further away. "That Metsu Emerald you have is shielding you and I can't sadly take it. I'll just have to make your friends and loved one suffer. Then, I'll tear it off your corpse."

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai - Only A Chilling Elegy ~ The Theme of Freeza)**

I wanted to get up, but my body failed me. Elvin got back to the center of the area glowed with a horrific foul purple aura this time. His eyes glowed red. The haunting music only made more and more frightened.

"By the darkest heart here, I use it as the gateway to open the gates of hell. May an army of demons rise to give the purest of hearts to an agony beyond Hell itself!" Elvin screamed.

The sudden choir didn't help.

 ** _Tori wa itsuka_** ** _Saezuri-yame (In time, the birds will cease their chirping)_**

 ** _Kaze wa itsuka_** ** _Giman-afure (In time, the winds will overflow with deceit)_** ** _  
Hana wa itsuka_** ** _Tsubomi-hisome (In time, the flowers will hide their buds)_**

 ** _Tsuki wa itsuka_** ** _Koyomi-wasure (In time, the moon will forget its cycle)_**

 ** _Sora wa itsuka_** ** _Yoru ni toraware (In time, the sky will be captured by the night)_**

 ** _Umi wa itsuka_** ** _Koori (In time, the sea will freeze over)_**

Mandy and Mindy glowed as a black aura seeped off them and I realized exactly what Elvin's doing. He was opening a portal to hell and out came villains. **_EVERY SINGLE ONE THAT HAD SHOWED THEIR MUG ON CARTOON NETWORK, INCLUDING THE ANIME ON TOONAMI!_**

Seeing the fricking Diamonds, Aku, Him, and all of Endsville's horrors aimed at all of us was nothing short of a nightmare. Out of nowhere, Elvin summoned a hellish guitar to play in tune with the death metal of the song. They glowed with a foul purple aura and had glowing red eyes. And they had ki attacks, too.

"ATTACK!" Elvin said as the villain horde charging after us.

I had to watch as my friends, allies, and loved one desperately try to defend themselves. I struggle only to get my face kicked in by some mook.

I could only watch Garnet struggled to fight the High Priestess and Ikra. I couldn't do anything...

* * *

Jase and the spies were trying their damnedest to stay alive while plotting to gut Mindy and Mandy for being the key to making a problem worse. Didn't help that Mandy had the gull to whine that all this will interrupt her beauty rest. Thankfully, she wound up blasted by a stray deflected ki sphere. All and all, it was a struggle. Jack and the Scotsman fought off Aku with the daughters taking on the minions. The Necrofiggans fended off Evil Bens and Vilgax off their aunt and uncle. Steven and Connie were fending off the Diamonds. Saki was clashing blades with Mad Jack. Ryker was getting more and more angry. Then, Elvin used his powers to paralyze Garnet lifting her into the air.

 **(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack – Angry)**

"I see you're attached to Thunder Thighs here! How about I make a Krillin out of her?" Elvin said with a fanged grin.

"GARNET!" The Crystal Squadron shouted in unison.

"Well, Ryker. After I make an example out of her, I think I'll pay little Evie a visit. She's grown up into a fine piece of ass. Just like her mother." Elvin said twisting the knife further.

 **(*Music Ends*)**

All the warpers watching this from beyond collectively drop their jaws. On Merch's ship, Morty wanted answers.

"Who's Evie?!" Morty asked.

"Evie is short for Genevieve. She's Genevieve the Second or Jr. She's the youngest of the main Blackthorn line." Merch remarked coldly. "And that ass just threatened her."

Morty facepalmed. He could understand and so did Summer. Merch was tempted to unleash holy fire on Elvin, but the look of pure rage on Ryker's face told him to stay put for him.

"ELVIN!" Ryker yelled as his blood began to steam.

Ryker didn't care about his wound or his body failing, he shot up which scared the revived villains and Elvin. Elvin was pressing Ryker's buttons and Elvin broke it. Evie was loved by her brothers who were very protective of her. Elvin was screwing himself over and he was going to reap what he sow.

Slade and Oorchimaru stood in Ryker's way to get a glare that would trigger a warper ability common yet terrifying.

"Let me show you a real nightmare." Ryker said lowly.

It was sudden sharp pain that hit the villains before feeling a burning sensation. Ryker, Hideo, and Hideki was draining them of their essence, their Flames of Creation. Those villains had screamed in agony as they were erased from existence slowly. Their flames surrounded Ryker and his allies before clearing up. To Elvin's horror, this fully healed all of them. This lapse in focus caused Garnet to be freed from being paralyzed. All the Saiyans in the area were all back in their base forms and the Zenkai was in full effect.

"Remind me never to piss him off." Lars said terrified.

Elvin was sweating as the three Metsu wielders stood to face him. Elvin tore at his scarf tossing his brunt black cape aside.

"You seem pertinent to meet destruction at my hands." Elvin said grabbing some unlikely college student to drain of his energy to heal himself to activate his own Zenkai.

This process had forced to return to his base form as well. Elvin took a similar fighting pose to a certain space tyrant.

"Fine then, I will take all of you on. I'll fight you all on your own level! COME ON!" Elvin said.

Most would think Elvin wouldn't try to do something so reckless considering how Bison died in one universe. Everyone wanted some of Elvin's blood on their knuckles, but Ryker raised a hand.

"Crystal Squadron, stand down. Elvin's mine and mine alone. No one interferes!" Ryker called out.

"That's bullshit! I re-" Jase said before Ryker tossed a ki blast over the spy's head. "Never mind. He's all yours."

If Ryker didn't say that, Elvin would have been in for a quicker death by hands of Ryker and everyone else. Then again, that would have less painful that what Ryker had in mind.

"So the heir to the throne is going to battle me on his own." Elvin said cheerily. "This'll be quick. You're no Ace."

Elvin was treading on thin ice with Ryker and not he was breaking it.

"Who's Ace?" Peridot said quizzically.

Connie looked to her BlackCommunicator for information. She had to narrow the search, but he found "Ace Blackthorn". Connie read up to find Ace had been missing for some time with not even the Order able to find him. The look on Ryker's face tense.

"Don't you dare talk about Ace!" Ryker said cracking his knuckles. "But tell me, how's your clan? Your fall from grace must be hard."

 **(Cues:** **Back To Mad - Texas Faggott)**

"Bastard! Frost Clan is still leads!" Elvin said boasting.

Ryker had calmed down and then slugged Elvin. Darting, Elvin rushed over to kick Elvin skyward before vanishing. Elvin tried to fire a ki attack only for Ryker to appear above Elvin to slam him with axe kick before it turning into a hurricane kick. Elvin counterattacked by headbutting Ryker and grabbing Ryker's legs to throw him with enough force to leave a small crater in the concrete. Elvin came flying down to crash on Ryker, but he backflipped away before Elvin hit the ground pelting him with a barrage of fiery Energy Spheres. Elvin's retort after taking several blows from those blast was a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape.

"Burning Attack!" Elvin shouted firing a blue energy sphere from his palms towards Ryker.

Ryker leapt up to dodge which what Elvin was wanting. Using Rapid Movement, he caught Ryker off guard midair.

"Metsu Mold!" Elvin called as Metsu energy formed into a dao sword in between his hands.

To save himself, Ryker unsheathed Death's Razor to bring to a clash. Being that Ryker was unprepared and the dao was Metsu enhanced, Death's Razor met it end and shattered. It's last act saved Ryker. Considering that katana was a gift was his parents, Ryker was crushed to see it shatter. The two landed back at the ground.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] – Boss Battle 2)**

Before Elvin could even say anything, Ryker got up in face to deliver a barrage of punches before kicking him away from him. Using Metsu Control, he telekinetically pulled Elvin back for Ryker to punch Elvin into the ground. Before Ryker could continue, Elvin's armor glowed before Ryker was punched sending him staggering back. Elvin would rise up and it was basically a boxing match. Soon, Ryker was wounded and Elvin was sporting bruises. Then they came to the final clash, both were trying to push. In base form, they were almost even. Then, they powered up to Super Saiyan and then to Super Saiyan 2. Elvin start to draw from the Metsu Emeralds on his person which was giving him the edge to push forward. Ryker was down on one knee struggling to push back. He adamantly refused to use his own Metsu Emerald to fight back. If he was going to win, he'd stomp Elvin of his own power.

 **(Cues: Naruto OST - The Raising Fighting Spirit)**

"What's the matter, you seem to be at your limit? I see the look in your eye. You won't use your Emerald's power, but I will!" Elvin said getting a taint green glow ontop his blue and white glow.

"C'mon, Ryker, push!" Jasper cheered out among the group.

Everyone was cheering for Ryker, and he looked over at Garnet with a confident grin. He looked back to Elvin.

"You're a fool, Elvin. I will win this!" Ryker said having a white aura appear his golden Super Saiyan aura.

"Limits, Ryker. You got them in spades." Elvin said with a sneer.

"Limits…are meant to be broken!" Ryker screamed out pushing back and giving a death grip on Elvin's hands.

The armor around Elvin's arms cracked for the first time in forever as Elvin was being pushed back. The white aura on top had burst into flames. Ryker had awakened his Flames of Creation and was using it to amplify his Warper's Will.

"No, that's impossible! I have the power of the Metsu Emeralds!" Elvin said struggling. "I AM A GOD AMONGST WARPERS!"

"You do realize that those rocks are nothing more than conduits to boost warper power. Specifically the strongest source of it. And news flash, you were only the strongest because you dealt with the unaware and those who couldn't match you. You preyed on the weak because you're a hypocrite! You couldn't beat my parents, so you prey on weaker opponents." Ryder said having a matter of fact tone. "And lastly, you are a god. A fake god!"

Using all of his power, as well as the power he took back from the Metsu Emeralds, Ryker delivered a powerful haymaker punch to Elvin which the force of his shattered his armor's chestplate exposing Elvin's black bodysuit. This also dropped the Blue and Gray Metsu Emerald out of the shattered chestplate. Elvin sent crashing into a building went came down on him leaving a large dust cloud. When she clear, Elvin was on his hands and knees looking drained.

 **(*Music Ends*)**

"No more. I am defeated…." Elvin cried out.

"It's finally over!" Ceres said assuring.

Rose took up the dropped Metsu Emeralds. Numerous cheers came from the people around him, Garnet merely wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks Garnet, but I'm coated with sweat and dried blood." Ryker said holding her.

"Doesn't matter." Garnet said wiping a bit of sweat off herself.

Taeko was so full of joy over this waltzing over to Elvin and kicking him in the ribs getting a grunt of pain.

"That's for my father, my aunt, and my cousin you took away." Taeko spewed in satisfaction.

Saki was relived until his Oracle powers kicked in.

"Taeko, get back!" Saki said taking a fighting stance.

Taeko front flipped forward as Elvin staggered up to his feet. Elvin screamed out as a purple aura of villainous souls consumed him. Elvin's body changed color to a white and blueish hue and now had a pair glowing hot pink eyes. His Super Sayian 2 form flared up but it's colored was a tainted white. At this point, Ryker, Hideo, and Hideki had enough of him.

"That's it!" Ryker/Hideo/Hideki said powering back to their Super Sayian 2. "This time, it's the end for you!"

 **(Cues: I O N – Ignored)**

" **Not until you lie dead at my feet...** " Elvin said with a deepened voice.

He floated up into the air combined his power and a halo of light appears behind his back. Elvin was preparing a lime green/purplish energy sphere in his hand. Ryker's cupped hands are drawn to his side and ki is concentrated into a single point. The amount he generated was great enough to force his hands apart. Hideo and Hideki was charging their attacks through their guitars while playing "I O N – Ignored".

"KAME….HAME…." Ryker called as the blue energy formed in between his hands.

" **Rest in Pieces, Omega Blaster!"** Elvin said tossing the energy sphere down at them.

"HA!" Ryker said firing the Super Kamehameha up at the energy sphere.

"Riffing Rage!" Hideo and Hideki screamed as they fired their energy beams out their guitars.

Ryker's beam turned into a green color, Hideki's beam was orange, and Hideo's was purple. They combined to clash with Elvin's energy ball which changed to an enormous energy bomb of devastating power. Instinctively, Lars and the rest of Ryker's students powered up. Coming up to the trio, they fired their own Kamehameha and brought up their Kaio-ken to their upmost highest limit. Peridot tore off the limiter on her PeriCannon before charging it.

"Hyper Peridot Canon!" Peridot said firing her own massive lime green energy beam to add to the combined energy wave.

Everyone else was feeding energy into it through transferring energy into those firing, except Rose. All this seems to work for a short amount of time until Elvin launches more ki into the bomb making it about twice the size of the Moon.

" **Struggle all you want in the want! In the end, you'll all die!** " Elvin called out.

Rose looked up at the beam struggle and down to the two Metsu Emeralds in her hands. She got serious. Running up to the group, she raised her own power. It would be her first time using an ki attack and she was going to make it hurt. She puts both of her hands forward and then towards her side with the two Metsu Emeralds in her hands. Her gem began to glow.

" **Metsu Gem Pulse!"** Rose said firing her attack up into the clash which pushed the combined beam forward.

Elvin had fire one more ki sphere down to push his bomb forward, but the sphere was blasted away thanks to Jase throwing a kunai into it. This caused the massive bomb to shrink.

 **"TOGETHER! HAAAAA!"** Ryker screamed out as everyone pushed forward with their attacks.

This effort broke Elvin's sphere the massive beam of death was dead set on nailing Elvin.

" **RYKER!"** Elvin said firing ki sphere at the beam incoming at this.

The combined beam coiled around them absorbing them before nailing Elvin head on who had tried to desperately to take a shield. The force of the beam had sent Elvin barreling into the space and crashing into the Sun. In there, his chest blows open as he screams " **RRRYYYKKEEERRR!** " and presumably disintegrates in the sun.

 **(*Music Ends*)**

* * *

We were all completely exhausted and Rose nearly retreated to her Gem. Peridot did however. It was assumed it was over, but I had a feeling it wasn't over just right. Using telekinesis, I took up the Metsu Emeralds off Rose, Hideo, and Hideki. I didn't have time to explain.

" **Metsu Control!** " I called out vanishing with the five Metsu Emeralds.

* * *

 **(Cues: His World (Sonic the Hedgehog) – Instrumental Version)**

Damaged but alive, Elvin's body appeared in the void between worlds. He struggled to open his eyes, but smirked to see he was still kicking.

"So, I survived… Well, I'll just have try again after I build my strength up." Elvin said.

In a flash of light, there was Ryker surrounded the five Metsu Emeralds. Elvin tensed, but Ryker started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elvin said. "You can't use all five….."

"Tell that to Mecha Sonic!" Ryker said.

Using the five Metsu Emeralds, Ryker triggered a transformation and Elvin realized exactly what Ryker was planning. There stood Semi-Metsu Ryker and Elvin knew it was over.

"Any last words?" Ryker said in an intimidating tone.

"Yeah, can I fuck your sister?" Elvin said with no fear and a bit of humor.

Ryker wasn't amused forming an Energy of Destruction sphere.

"You're an asshole to the end. Goodbye and good riddance!" Ryker said slamming it into Elvin's stomach.

As the sphere burst into a beam which was destroying Elvin, he broke into laughter. The Frost Clan head was wiped from existence with a smile on his face and his last words, "When I fall, another will take my place." A shockwave of pure warper energy shook the multiverse.

* * *

 **(Cues: Sonic Battle (Remastered) - Holy Summit)**

I had done it. Elvin was no more and I had ended the Frost-Blackthorn conflict. Either his fellow clansmen will sink into the shadows or commit seppuku, I didn't care. The power of Metsu Emeralds coursed through me and it felt like an out-of-body experience. I could see beyond, and I realized there was still danger. A bomb on the FusionFall planet….and due to the damage Elvin and I caused, it'll take other worlds with it. I was lost in thought for a moment when my BlackTab rang. I picked it up to see that my sister sent me something. Evie, what could be so important? The subject line was "Nostalgic and New Meet." I opened it up to see it was images. Specifically, pictures I drew in my place. Before my warper powers had awoken, I drew very often of things I had seen in my dreams. I realized now they were places that existed in the multiverse. The one she sent me was one of a city…the Toon City. The combined place where all of CN meet similar to the bumpers in CN's golden years. A difference was I extended it to not just the CN originals, but the others. I also completely made a map details where each zone would be. Basically, I created a Crossover Planet where warpers could live and treasures to be found.

Back then, I could only draw and write in it in details, and now…I could create it. Among warper abilities, there were ten "forbidden" techniques. They are not really forbidden, but it's just the fact that 10th warpers can use this techniques to their fullest potential. I fully realized that I had already preformed three of them. I inadvertently restored Rose back to life using two of those for the first time…and made her an extension. Which meant…she was an 8th level warper. That explained the unnatural power she gave….

"Well I can recreate a person, a city will be child's play!" I said taking a meditate stance. "Especially with the Metsu Emeralds. **METSU CONTROL!** "

* * *

 **(Cues: Aya Hiroshige - Hikaru Michi (The Shining Road))**

The world under our heroes began to shake violently, but it wasn't due to an Earthquake. Out from the crack shone white pillars of pure warping energy. This wasn't the only one. Other worlds saw shining pillars came out within the cluster. Soon to be swallowed in white… Everyone across the multiverse could hear a sweet song over the air.

 _Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete  
Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni fuujirareteru_

As those worlds were pulled together, they were being reconstructed within that huge ball of energy.

 _Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou  
Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he_

As the energy dispersed, it revealed a new world formed. And our heroes' vision was cleared, they saw that the world they stood on was all brand new and they weren't alone. Courage, his teams, and a plethora of others that the Crystal Squadron met were here with them. The city they all stood in was rather misty as five figures were visible and walking towards them.

 _Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita machi awaseshiyou.  
Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yoake no mieru oka de_

Saki started to tear up. He knew exactly who was coming.

 _Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara  
Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo_

Out came Ryker along with two familiar faces….

The male alongside Ryker matched him in height. He had dark skin and green hair. He also had piercing green eyes. He wore an **Upgrade Varsity Jacket** over a grey t-shirt, a pair of **Mechomorph Denims** , and a pair of **Upgrade Kicks**. He had his **Pencil Back** strapped to his back. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and had a wedding band on one finger. He had a tired but relived look. This solider of FusionFall was returning to his family at last. The girl on the right alongside was around Taeko's height and age. Her skin tone a slightly darker Asian tone and she had bright blue eyes. Her dirt blonde hair done up (Think Sarah Dubois from the Boondocks, specifically her hairstyle in later seasons). She wore the blue **Pillow Jacket** with a light blue tank top underneath, **Kiva Pants** , and a pair of **Kiva Boots**. Standing there with Ryker were Cursher Emerald Avalon, Maylene Shadows, Lyra Rainer, and Ethan Rainer.

 _Hateshinaku_

 **(*Music Ends*)**

Ryker returned to his base form completely exhausted, the five Metsu Emeralds plinking on the ground. Garnet immediately aiding Rose in helping him up. Taeko sheathed his blade before tackle-hugging his father. The leader of the Shadow Hunters was finally able to break down. (FF) Marie was glad to see her husband alive and well again. Saki had his daughter in a tight hug tears streaming down his face. Among the crowd, Cree and the (alt) KND were crowded the Rainer siblings glad to see them back. It was finally over. The war was won and while the cost was high, there would be a new chance at life for some.

* * *

((*A/N: If I put a name in bold in this P.O.V., the FusionFall counterpart is whom Ryker is referring to.))

Apparently, according to Hideki and Hideo, I got a bit of a growth spurt using all that Metsu energy. My BlackTab's mirror app showed me what happened. I now stood as tall as Garnet now (Which meant I finally cracked six feet or went the halfway mark. It is a rubber band universe, after all). My hair grew reaching past his shoulders, and so I tie part of up in a warrior's ponytail. The Metsu Energy even completely fixed my clothes which was strange but okay with me. Even respawned my jacket, and I tossed it off during the fight earlier. With all and all done, I was content. That was until **Princess** , **Bellum,** and Lincoln asked what now. Damn it!

"Well pieces of your world do exist here on this new map. I did use your world as a base. So Downtown and the Wilds would still exist." Ryker remarked.

"So at least we have most of our homes…." Taeko said bittersweet in tone.

"Well Kuki and I can't exactly re-join the KND." **Wally (Numbuh 4)** said with **Kuki (Numbuh 3)** in agreement. "A bit too old for that."

"You don't have to." Crusher remarked. "We can form an untied team and defend this planet. We're this planet's Special Forces. It's Fuison Force."

I liked the sound of that.

"I'm game." **Kevin** remarked with the other members agreeing.

"I'm game as well, but let's not set up right away. We all can at least visit our "hometowns" and see our counterparts and lost loved one." Saki said.

"Good idea." A voice said surprising all of us.

It revealed to be Calem who immediately had his brother in a hug. Cassandra and Maebure were greeting their cousins.

"Bro, so much has happened…" Calem remarked.

"Seems your world can mixed in the stew." Saki remarked.

Rose and the rest of Crystal Sqaudron looked to me asking if our world was merged to which Garnet shook her head. So glad for Mrs. Future Vision! I noticed a large ship in the sky which came down and landed nearby.

((A/N: Another note, you might need to read Tales of Rickspark as a reference.))

Out came the Rick, Morty, Summer, and Beth we visited. Except now, I could sense warper energy in all of them. Another came out, and it was Merch.

"Ryker. Congrats on the victory." He remarked. "I'm sorry, I haven't made an appearance in your life much. Few of you kids contact me for anything. Either way, we need to talk."

I ask about what, and Merch explains that I've put myself at risk by using the Metsu Emeralds. He had explained of the origins of those Emeralds. Hideki told Merch that the Emeralds were essentially indestructible much to Merch's displeasure. He did tell me something dire. There was a Metsu Emerald back "home"….and it was active. Merch dropped more bombs revealing that my older cousin Jōshō was apparently evil now and he's on his way there as we speak. Kenji's also on his way there as well. The Crystal Squadron had realized it too…it was going to be pure chaos. Apparently, there's more.

"You've scared the multiverse. You and your Crystal Squadron have the council on edge. During your battle, at two points, you broke the limits the Order calculated. The first time, your warper energy shot up to levels that **surpassed your father**. It was only for a few moments, though. The second time, your power level shot up to on par with your mother in her max. That's **Super Saiyan Blue**! Once again, it was only for a moment. Your team isn't no slouch either. Rose's power level sits at 530,000 at the moment. All of your students' power levels are way past the "human standards" with Connie especially. Steven's essentially the strongest half-breed Gem. And the gems….you've managed to triple their strength. Ashi's barely with you, and twice as strong as her canon counterpart. The Order's pretty much slapped a bigger bounty on your head." Merch said.

Wait, bounty? Well apparently,, the Order can put bounties on warpers. Seems to work a lot like One Piece in logic. Merch showed me the database. The wanted poster did resemble the ones used in One Piece. My parent's own had only "Wanted Alive" with a little added message "Don't even bother trying to kill them…it's suicide.". The picture itself was recent of the two in a pose for battle.

" **WANTED ALIVE – "Deadly Beauty" Genevieve Farah Vega Blackthorn and "Manslayer Master" Akira Tangen Blackthorn** " I read before reading the bounty, "8,427,000,000?!"

Whoever could capture my parents…..would never have to work again… Heck that amount is double the amount for the Big Mom Pirates…all of them! Merch's poster was an older as he explained that his bounty was frozen. His epithet was "Bodega Boss" and his bounty was 7 billion. Then, we looked for my bounties. I learned that the Order bastards automatically slapped a 50 thousand on me just for being a Blackthorn which I thought was bull. Then we found them. My photo was…recent. In fact, it was me just now! I don't even question how and Peridot rolls her eyes.

 **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE – "Gemslayer Black" Ryder Olivia Blackthorn**

My bounty was 80,200,000 million. I was essentially ten times the net worth of Scrooge McDuck. Turns out, my bounty increased after I transformed into a Super Saiyan, again when I awakened my comrades as warper, again with I demonstrated warping arts, again when I turned Super Saiyan 2, and once again to it's current amount when I slew Elvin and crushed the Warper Tribunal. Merch stated that due to my usage of Metsu Emeralds, it might increase again. So me and my team (along with allies) looked over some of the others. I noticed that the virtual poster specifically pointed the universe of origin.

 **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE – "Tiger Millionaire" Steven Universe – 25,000,000**

"I'm worth that much!" Steven said fist pumping the air.

"Steven, that's a bad thing! You're considered a criminal!" Greg said panicked.

I locked off my BlackTab. We could check the bounties later on. Merch gave me some directions to someone who could aid us.

* * *

Merch tossed both Maylene and Crusher a capsule containing their weapons and gear they used previously before dying on the house saying that it's been paid for thanks to their family. Merch took his leave with Beth, but not before tossing Ryker a capsule. Rick, Morty, and Summer would be splitting in Rick's ship to make some pickups. Rick decided to up and take advantage of his warper powers to get Diane. Morty wanted to see Jessica, and Summer wanted to keep abusing her powers.

As for the Fusion Force, most of the members started to head to Mount Blackhead. Crusher, thanks to Merch, was now back on his favorite hovercar. He and Marie were leaving on a little trip with Saki and Mandy. Maylene and Taeko didn't come favor to spend time with their cousins and uncle. Ashi decided to stay with the Crystal Squadron having no real home or place to go to. As for the Louds, they decided to stick with Fusion Force acting as a branch for the Rainers and the KND. Cree was crying into Ethan's arms.

"Come on, Cree. Let's head home…." Ethan said gently. "If it exists."

The twins and the Rainer parents couldn't be revived mostly due to Ryker only being able to revive four. Ryker didn't tell anyone that used secretly used the power of the Emerald he got first to break a seal. As the groups separated and the new world adjusted, in the Crystal Squadrons' honor, a flag was placed in the Town Square bearing the Blackthorn crest. They would go down in history as heroes.

At the Order of Reality headquarters, there was a different reaction. Panic. Ryker defeating and slaying Elvin drew strong reactions. Didn't help that the Frost Clan prince had no intention of taking up the mantle and that Mifune, Shiniji, and Elsa Lynn took up the Tōrukōri name as theirs now. This resulted in a bloody civil war with those who wanted out versus Elvin's hardline supporters. This was a major problem for the Order considering their allies to aid in the Order's military were Frost and they had a Blackthorn in the Council. Katsumi was celebrating this relived her cousin was alive and well. Rebecca, on the other hand, was terrified. With the reveal of Metsu Emeralds being public knowledge and Rick exposing her as the creator, her approval rate tanked. She was lower in approval than Donald Trump, and it was only getting lower. Jeremy was neutral, but secretly glad that Elvin was offed. He was making plans to form a better deal with Saki and the Fusion Force. Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk were silent.

"This is bullshit! A quarter of our men are fighting to keep control and the Frost are in ruins. I want Ryker arrested!" Rebecca said infuriated.

"No." Jeremy said.

Rebecca cocked her head at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Rebecca said dangerously.

"This isn't the old days with me, Taoretta, Shadlyn, June, Jigoku, and the gang! I said no." Jeremy said putting his foot down. "I am done listening to you!"

Rebecca was mortified.

"Your decisions have done nothing but feed your bank and screw us over. You ruined our deal with Chronoa the first time, you let Jōshō get too far to the point where we can't just send goons after him, and you pulled that secret project with the Powers clan. Our job is to keep things neutral for all warpers to get somewhere, but you're bending the rules to choke us all. I might not be perfect, but I'll be damned if I let keep let you do this crap!" Jeremy said getting in her face.

Rebecca stormed off screaming about how she was going home to rest exactly as they planned.

"It's about time we wash our hands of Rebecca." Katsumi remarked.

The three nodded. Rebecca didn't know it, but the Zangyaku Ten was about to lose another member. Rebecca lived in an O.U., an original universe. These are usually created by warpers to train their abilities without interruption and live in. This one she lived was an expensive and customize she had bought with blood money. The name of this universe was the _Shin Vega_. Rebecca arrived at her home, a lavish mansion. She kicked open the door and called for the maid. No answer.

"Where the hell is that lazy bitch?!" Rebecca said coming in and slamming the door.

"She's left like the rest of your servants. You're a real shitty boss." A voice said.

Rebecca got defensive calling for her to come out. A woman turned an easy chair to reveal her presence. She wore a heavy cloak and only thing seen was a wisp of dark hair.

"Who are you?" Rebecca said having a ki sphere. "I can't sense your…"

"Warping energy. Unlike you, I'm smart enough to be able to mask it. Either way, I'm come to end you." She said coming forward.

Rebecca asked why and the assassin merely told her she had a lot of enemies who wanted her dead. Rebecca assumed it was Katsumi who called the hit, but she was only partly right. It was really…Jeremy.

"You're partly right. Katsumi is involved, but she's not the one who put me to off you. He promised me your universe for this and I ain't passing up prime real estate. He knew you'd go home after he stood up to you." She said.

"Jeremy, you mother—GAAHH!" Rebecca screamed the assassin blasted her with the chest with a ki attack.

As Rebecca was critically wound, the assassin shed the cloak to reveal her full appearance. She had a shade of skin akin to Ryker and stood at 5'8". She wore a purple buttoned-down top with jeans of a darker shade and a pair of sandals. Rebecca recognized her immediately.

"Evie Blackthorn." Rebecca said faintly. "But…"

"Let me tell you something before I waste you. Me, Merch, and Katsumi had a little arrangement. We were all sick of your crap, and so we've been planning. Thanks to Ryker unintentionally ruining for your favorite clan, we were able to move forward. Hell, Jeremy wants in. While he wants to redeem himself, he didn't want to get in our way. And don't worry, your allies you've been in cahoots with. Either dead, arrested, or turned on you." Evie remarked. "Now you'll die alone in this house…"

"I will live on in Hell!" Rebecca spat.

"Who said I was going to let you go to the afterlife. Hakai!" Evie said as Rebecca felt a jolt.

Rebecca screamed begging for mercy, but Evie kicked her face in to let the flames burn out. Thus, Rebecca was wiped out from existence. Immediately, Evie made the call to let them know it's been done.

* * *

The effect I made on this new world (which I call Planet Crossover Network) were something. I even mixed the SWAT KATS world I visited and the Pokémon world Lincoln was in. Somehow, in the few moments this world existed, someone got elected president. I hope Tara Strong does well. For now, the crew and I were traveling to an island to meet up with the person Merch said could aid us. I upgraded Greg's van to be akin to the Rustbucket so Greg can fly it. The island itself wasn't much, but the telepad took us down to an underwater base, the Miguzi. I remember seeing the block as a kid, good times. We arrive in what seems to be a living room. I pulled my BlackTab for information and got some interesting detail. After Miguzi was canned off TV, Erin became an Oracle warper basically watching over the CN Cluster grow. Erin came out from her room still wearing the same yellow jumpsuit. However, she was about 10 ten years older now.

"Merch sent you. I can't explain so much at the moment as I have a headache due to your little warping stunt combining the worlds and my hangover. So simply put, I have a portal available to sent to you to TOM who runs Toonami. I think you realize the point of that." Erin said nursing her head.

"I get it. TOM can lead us to the Dragon Worlds." I said getting a nod.

"Portal's downstairs in the lab. Now please hurry, me and the monsters need to go back to bed." Erin remarked apathic.

We leave to go down to the lab where the portal awaited us.

"You sure about this?" Greg remarked looking nervous.

"Greg, the worst that could happen is that we get stuck between worlds and be atomized." I said sarcastically before tossing him though.

We all entered ready to finally finish this quest.

* * *

Crusher and Marie were at the Cul-De-Sac watching the children play with a look on of content.

"I wonder how your counterpart will deal with knowing that's another her and she had kids." Crusher said.

"Not really well." Marie said rolling her eyes. "But I am glad you're back."

"Marie, I never stopped thinking on what happened to you and Taeko." Crusher said wiping a tear.

The two shared a brief kiss, but it suddenly got a lot more heated. Marie did rather glad to have her loving husband back. They had to break it for Crusher to drive over to someplace more reclusive.

Saki and Mandy were out riding their motorcycles on the highways just glad the war was behind them and they had a future together.

"Since it's all over and we have time. Let's pull over someplace to "celebrate"" Saki said suggestively.

Mandy could only smirk.

The Louds siblings were mourning their loss of Luna. Or would be if a "deus ex machinia" in the form of Rebecca's warper energy crashing on the remains of the Loud rocker being the jump start to revive and prevent her trip to hell.

"Um, Luna? Why do you have a tail?" Lincoln said gesturing to the furry brown tail out of her backside.

Courage and his team were packing up to meet the Fusion Force at Mount Blackhead. They accepted the offer to join them and help defend the planet. Courage promised Muriel he'd visit, but Eustache gave Courage the boot. Courage promptly decided to reveal he knew how to fight by breaking Eustache's nose.

"Our world has become this mix-mash of other worlds, and now my powers are adjusting. Feels like I have a freaking hangover." Shirley said tossing her suitcase on the back of their airship.

"I'm just glad, that the score is even. That and no more Elvin." Courage said packing the last of everything.

"You plan to go after the legendary treasures?" Kitty asked getting Eustache's interest.

"Meh. I might." Courage remarked.

"Treasure, eh?" Eustache said with a malicious grin.

With the Rainer kids back, the KND was able to fully prepare for the Galactic Kids Next Door, especially considering the Fusion Force was backing them. Ethan and Cree were sitting on a blanket near Ethan's treehouse.

"I'm sorry…I…" Cree said only for Ethan to stop her.

"Don't be…I should have opened up to you more. We're both at fault. I'm just glad my or Lyra's souls weren't wasted. Sucks I couldn't bring the twins back." Ethan remarked.

"It's okay, they're in a better place." Cree said wearily.

Calem was sitting on the roof of the Park's House alongside Mordecai and Rigby watching Taeko having fun with his cousins and new friends throwing water balloons at each other.

"It's depressing. This is Taeko trying to just be a kid. I feel like shit. He led the rebellion while I did nothing for my nephew. Saki, at least, kept closer than I did." Calem said with a soda in hand.

"Well use this time to rebuild. Cassandra and Maebure are." Mordecai said pointing to them now tossing ki spheres within their balloons.

"I wonder how the Order's going to deal with this…." Calem thought.

"So, you guys want to watch the new show, **Close Enough**?" Rigby said. "I got snacks."

Calem threw his beer into the distance.

"Hell yeah. It ain't regular, but it's a close enough show." Calem said getting a groan from Mordercai.

"Dude, you're not a hot chick like Yang Xiao Long to get away with shit puns." Mordecai remarked as they went down inside to get to the TV.

Roberto was having a party celebrating Elvin's death in the best way possible. Parking his jet on the Enforcer parking lot, lie back on the wing, and play hip-hop. Megakat City now had to be deal with a clashed world, and Feral had to put up watching Roberto party it up unable to arrest him or the SWAT KATS. Insult to injury, his niece now had a new boyfriend. Poor Feral.

Kevin and Gwen were up on Mount Blackhead with Kirby and Julie. The Nercofriggan duo were fluttering about and Gwen was built to see it was over at last.

"If only so many didn't have to die…." Gwen said to herself.

Ceres nodded in silence. At least, they had new counterparts to get to know.

* * *

(A/N: That's a wrap with whopping 11k+ words! It took a while, but I did it. It's all over, and all that's left is the final chapter of the season. I put a lot of effort in this chapter even adding music cues. I had to re-edit two chapters thus far of the Multiverse Madness and I will probably be on the look-out to fix any more. I thank all of you, especially my close friends here. You all rock. As you see, this is rife with references and reveals! Did you expect to see Evie? Did you expect an expansion on a plot from Ryo vs the Xenoverse? Did you even expect Rebecca to die? Well if you didn't, I win. Rebecca dying is a big deal before this is the spark of a "new era" with the tales. The Post-Dill Era. Essentially, any story with Rebecca in it would be taking place in the "past". Next up is the wrap-up! What's in the capsule? What about Cherie? Find out next time!)

Cue the Special Ending **(Cues: One Piece OP 6 – Brand New World)**


	32. Editorial Three, Bounties Revealed!

**Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Editiorial 3**

* * *

 **Hello, my readers. I want to thank you all for being apart of the Multiverse Madness Arc. Thank you for voting, reading, and reviews. So I wanted to make this little post to reveal something. I established that the Order of Reality has a bounty system like in One Piece. I'd figured it'd be fun to reveal some bounties.**

* * *

 **Warper Bounties**

 **-format: epithet/full name/bounty/warper rank/status of bounty**

 **"Gemslayer Black"** Ryker Olivia Blackthorn - 80,200,000 - 10th Rank - Active

 **"Tiger Millionaire"** Steven Universe - 25,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Gem Huntress"** Connie Maheswaran - 20,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Pink Panther"** Lars Barriga - 17,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Blonde Bomb"** Sadie Miller - 19,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Mother Doctrine"** Priyanka Maheswaran - 20,500,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Fusion Fighter"** Garnet Stones - 48,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **("Enternal Flame"** Ruby Stones - 24,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active **)**

 **("Vision Viewer"** Sapphire Stones - 24,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active **)**

 **"Purple Puma"** Amethyst Santiago - 26,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Bird Mom"** Pearl Quartz - 28,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Rebellion Ravager"** Rose Quartz - 75,000,000 - 8th Rank - Active

 **"Invader Dorito"** Peridot Periwinkle - 45,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Wave Warrior"** Lapis Lazuli - 46,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Daughter of the Damned"** Ashi - 500,000 - 5th Rank - Active

 **"Big D"** Tsubasa Yumi - 70,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Gamble Gal"** Akio Yumi - 69,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **Cystral Squadron (Total) - 490,339,000**

 **"Guitar Anti-Hero"** Hideki Tadashi-Haruhara - 80,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active

 **"Vespa Wasp"** Hideo Tadashi-Haruhara - 75,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active

 **"Queen Blade"** Azula - 50,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **"Gamer Empress"** Gaz Membrane - 60,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active

 **(This bounty was slapped just because he married Haruko and it's the last bounty that Rebecca would set) "Ganiax Guy"** Yoshinari Tadashi - 1,000,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active

 **"Vespa Queen"** Haruko Haruhara - 500,000,000 - Rank Unknown - Active

 **"Zangyaku Onna"** Rebecca Dill - 400,000,000 - 6th Rank - Claimed **(Originally Frozen when she was alive due to her status as a member of the Order of Reality's council. However, Jeremy's final flip off to Rebecca was to pay Evie the bounty.)**

 **"Zangyaku Genius"** Jeremy Kris - 500,000,000 - 6th Rank - Frozen

 **"Kage Nazo" Katsumi Batora Blackthorn II -** 450,000,000 - 10th Rank - Frozen

 **(more to revealed in due time)**

 **Stay tuned for the finale of this arc! Coming soon-ish!**

 **Small Did You Know Fact:** The reason Gems have surnames is due to Ryker having fun registering them in the database. Earlier in SUB, Ryker had done this in a gag making licenses for them. This will be brought up next chapter. :3 It will be most humorous.


	33. Episode 28: Season 3 Finale!

**(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of Cartoon Network shows)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. The following season is a crossover of a plethora of CN originals belonging to their respective owners. Please support the official release. With it being the Season Finale, I'll spare the opening theme. Let's just do this.**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 3 Finale – Multiverse Madness Arc**

* * *

 **Episode 28 – "A Better World and it's Unexpected Aftershocks"**

* * *

Many found the new crossover planet a chance for a fresh start, for others it was a painful reminders of their lost loved ones. The planet was given the name "CN-Zen Kuro". Odd name, but it hid a simple reference. Saki was still in the Cul-de-Sac merely standing over a grave. Apparently, among the things taken from the old Fusion world were graves. May's grave was in the woods outside the Trailer Park. Mandy and Maylene waited outside the woods. Maylene didn't want to remember her mother by her grave.

"It's finally over." Saki said pouring out a bottle of scotch over the grave. "Now I can bid goodbye and move on."

Saki used Warper's Will to disintegrate the bottle before returning to Mandy and Maylene.

"All out of your system?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, it's all good. I'm ready to go on and live the rest of my life." Saki said stretching out a bit.

"So Tou-san, Kaa-san, where to next?" Maylene asked innocently.

"I am never going to get used to be a mother." Mandy thought.

"Well considering this world is a true mash-up, I've always wanted to visit Megakat City. We'll have fly to get there though." Saki said casually returning Kabuto to its capsule.

Mandy still didn't have complete control over flying, but returned her bike to her capsule. Maylene slid her hoverboard under her backpack and floated up. Mandy had to hang onto Saki as they took off. Elsewhere, Ethan and Cree were back in Ethan's treehouse looking over the city.

"Lyra's getting chased about by Rachel. Exposing her crush on Nigel was the last straw for her." Ethan said with a chuckle.

"It was kind of obvious." Cree pointed.

Lyra was flying trying to dodge a jetpack wielding Rachel's Hot Sauce Ray.

"I said I was sorry!" Lyra pleaded as a shot grazed her head.

"Not good enough!" Rachel screamed firing some air after her.

Nigel was on his F.L.A.P.P.U.H. trying to break the catfight up, but he got in the crossfire. The fight was subside eventually.

Most people had their own pieces of their worlds scattered across the planet, but some were mashed together in the center. Pieces of Townsville, the Big City, Bellwood, Genius Grove, Orchid Bay, and a few others formed a massive metropolis. Basically, take FusionFall's Downtown and run the idea into the sky. And that was the birth of Zen Central City. Thankfully, the Mayor of Townsville wasn't put in charge. Apparently, the people wanted a competent leader. Miss Bellum was hoping she'd be elected…but she wasn't. Somehow, Tara Strong was elected. The government was set up to have a leader of each sector (The Pokémon regions, MegaKat City, the Inner City, the Outer Towns, and the Wilds) form a council. Leaders were quickly elected. Ash Ketchum, Mayor Manx, Tara Strong, Maebure Avalon, and Taeko Avalon were now the new leaders of this world. Ironic, that Maebure was voted in as a joke at first. Cassandra never thought she'd win. Then again, she was Taeko's cousin. Courage was glad he lost his bid Maebure for he had enough frayed nerves. Politics is a known cause of stress, anger, stupidity, violence, and being smack dab in two sides of stupidity. Like the real world.

Within the city, the Louds were now all walking out of a doctor's office. Apparently, they had all gotten furry tails of their hair color. Why? When Luna was revived, the warper energy mutated her and her siblings. Now they had Saiyan blood.

"Well aside from having to gorge food like wild men and women, this won't be so bad." Lisa remarked.

She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore due to the fact that the mutation fixed her eyesight. The Louds had already made plans to take the offer to join the Fusion Force. As the group took to the skies, another group was settling in the city. A pity to the poor sob who was now the Scotsman's (and his daughters) neighbor. This city quickly become a hot spot for warpers to set up shops and business. All and all, it blew the flag with the Crystal Squadron's insignia.

* * *

(Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Lakewood, Outer Towns)

Kaze Gray and Carol were the only ones. They knew that the world they stood on was completely merged into this new world. Everyone else would merely this is how it's always was. If Kaze wasn't a 10th level warper, Lakewood would have been no more. The two stood horrified on the sidewalk. Kaze had ended up married to Carol due to a drunken mishap. Carol had only recently become a warper before the merger and she was still reeling mental from the implications of what the hell just happened.

"Well that happened." Kaze remarked.

"My son…was dead for a few seconds…" Carol said still reeling.

Kaze comforted Carol telling her it would be all right. This is a textbook of a new warper's mental struggles to adjust to supersanity.

(Within the Pokémon Regions)

The regions were basically still on their location on their original planet only slightly larger. They were also a bit more isolated away from the continents which considering the Pokémon is a good thing. With Ash as leader, he now had to live at the "presidential suite" at Hotel Richissime with Serena, Jessie, and James. Pikachu was asleep on the desk.

"Well, I'm now the president. This feels so surreal." Ash remarked.

"You still have to answer to the Champions and Elite 4s of all the regions." Jessie remarked. "And…we have a problem. Team Rocket is trying to revive itself for a third self."

"Arecus-damn it! What in the Distortion World does Giovanni have in his head? Rocks?!" Ash said beating at his desk.

"Actually, it's the four executives running the show now." James corrected.

"Why couldn't have it been another team?" Ash said tossing his pencil at his desk. "Or these four assholes learn to let a team stay dead!"

"Well, you know what? I want a bounty on the four of them. One million each. Let's see if they'll have loyal grunts now!" Ash said with a terrifying grin on his face.

Ash was slowly becoming a mature adult and a rather cunning one much to Jessie and Jame's fears. They almost felt bad for the four executives. Almost.

Speaking of the Kanto region, a pair of new trainers were getting their fresh start at an unlikely starting point, Seven Island. Those trainers? Samurai Jack and Flora. Samurai Jack had decided at this point, going to the past was beyond impossible, and decided to live in the now. With Aku gone and him ageless, he wanted to explore the worlds specifically the strange regions beyond the sea. Flora had come along not wanting to leave her husband's side. Jack wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

MegaKat City and it's surrounded areas was on its own continent now in the opposite directions to the Pokémon regions. At the moment, Roberto was entertaining a guest while fighting crime. A quad of a bank robbers had gotten a helicopter. Only for Roberto's guest to shoot it out of the sky. Who was his guest? Summer Smith of C-137AU2. Summer was a bit of a protégé for Roberto. He had offered to take her out when she got dumped by Ethan. Summer was currently beating the crap out of one of them.

"Summer, I think you might ruin his family jewel." Roberto said coming down of the White Falcon.

Summer was panting and stopped her assault.

"Sorry, he looks like a pussy version of Ethan." Summer said before kicking the robber upside his head to knock him out.

"You're lucky, I'm a shifter." Roberto said using bolas to restrain the other three. "We should go. Feral will clean up the mess."

Roberto and Summer got back in the White Falcon and took off. As they were in the skies, Roberto looked over at Summer.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe vigilantism isn't a good idea. Maybe, you need a journey. You could become a Pokémon Trainer." Roberto suggested.

"I kind of like kicking the shit out of thugs." Summer remarked.

Roberto sighed. He wanted to be there for Summer and hopefully at least get her out of her funk.

"Ethan was wrong to deal you for that other girl. You're still growing and Ethan was just being impatient. Things will come to those who wait. Even Rick has to wait." Roberto pointed out.

Summer felt a bit better.

"I guess you're right." Summer said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll find someone better."

She had already found him…but didn't know it. Roberto didn't know that him gazing into Summer's eyes cause him to miss Taeko, Crusher, and Marie being chased by the police for speeding. Today wasn't Feral's day.

* * *

(Warp Zone – CN17)

 **(Cues: Sonic Battle OST - Emerald Town)**

Apparently, when warpers used portals to travel from world to world, they'd set up these "between areas" in the middle. Basically, spaceports before spaceports. The place from based off a mix of the Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance and Emerald Town from Sonic Island. Ironic, considering Sonic Boom. The place was a massive island with each point having a portal and a little town set up. However, it seemed that no one had been living here. The music started up once we have entered though. I find that there's a jukebox at the center of this place that lets you change the music. In fact, there was a playlist with each warper added a song. The jukebox had about 200 songs in it, mostly Sonic music. So, I added three using my BlackTab to transmit them over. I immediately got the first on.

 **(Cues: Anistar City - Pokémon X & Y)**

The kind of music that relaxes you.

"Well guys, I think we should take a break. You all look brunt-" I said before most of them collapsed to the ground to catch some well-deserve sleep.

The only ones awake were myself, Garnet, Rose, and Jasper.

"Jeez, now I have to drag these guys inside." I said with a groan.

Jasper, Garnet and I had to drag the sleeping group into an empty hotel and toss them on a bed. Garnet informed me that Rose merely drove the van into a parking lot and joined her lover in sleep.

"Now we'll have to keep watch." I said with a sigh.

"We could talk about the progression of our relationship among our things." Garnet said to me.

I perked up and I turned to Jasper.

"You keep an eye on them. Garnet and I have to talk alone." I said walking away with Garnet.

I could hear mutter about the "permafusion", but I let it go. Garnet and I walked up a small hill and sat on the cliffside overlooking the island.

"I'll be glad to back in Beach City once this is all over…but I fear things will only get more extreme." I said. "But the danger only seems to excite me."

"That's your Saiyan/Endurion blood coursing through you. But I do see we'll struggle in the future. It's unclear, but I can make out pieces." Garnet said.

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about our relationship? We shouldn't be worry about that now at least." I said warmly.

"I do see a future of meeting your parents." Garnet said paled.

I paled as well. They'll want to know where they'll have grandkids in the future, mostly my mom will. She's the reason, I was working on the formula to allow Gems to breed. Progress was slow on it especially with me having to go out on this adventure. Thankfully, I had my BlackTab send a program over to my supercomputer at home to work on it while I was gone. I only hope it got somewhere.

"Garnet, my love. I want to warn you about my mom. She'll make you feel quite small with her appearance alone. My mom's basically an amazon." I said shuddering. "I remember trying to fight her alongside my siblings. Ace was the only one to actually hit her while the rest of us got our asses handed on a platter."

"Sounds like Rose when the Crystal Gems sparred with her back in the days." Garnet said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm just glad we're still alive and all together." I said relieved. "This Metsu Emerald crap was a mind screw. I just hope the brothers and their girls are all right."

* * *

 **(Music Ends)**

"We'll be seeing them in the near future." Garnet thought.

She didn't want to tell him now. Her thoughts were on their relationship and what would be to come. Intimacy was the elephant in front of Ruby and Sapphire's face. The duo was discussing this in the mindscape.

 _"They have dating close to a few months now." Sapphire mused. "I see that they'll get a bit closer over time."_

 _"This doesn't help it'll be awkward as hell for us." Ruby remarked._

 _"Not really, we could do it while they do it." Sapphire said flippantly._

 _Ruby was agape._

Ryker and Garnet's moment was interrupted by one of the portals activating. The one near the information whirred on as four individuals came out. Ryker quickly recognized them as the Mike Tyson Mystery Team.

"Just my luck. I could have gotten closer to Garnet, and I got to deal with these guys." Ryker thought disappointed.

Garnet felt similarly as the two leap down from the cliff to confront the four.

"Can I help you?" Ryker remarked.

"Yes, we're the Mike Tyson Mystery Team and Bounty Hunters." Marquees said.

Ryker laughed at this.

"Buddy, take my advice and quit now. You're obviously new to the warping scene. Those bounties are rarely cashed in unless it's the lower tier ones. Even then, you're way too green for that." Ryker remarked.

Pidgeon looked indignant and asked what's his bounty.

"80.2 million." Ryker said bluntly.

The team's jaws drop.

"And I was given that bounty for my abilities in combat and slaying a clan head." Ryker said.

He wished he had his sword to show a glint of it.

"Wait, aren't you **Gemslayer Black** and **Fusion Fighter**?" Yung Hee asked.

The couple nodded and the team took to another portal to leave quickly.

"Shit! I forgot we have to deliver the wolf bitch to Cherie!" Ryker ranted.

Garnet twitched. She saw in future Cherie being a total tease to Ryker. As much as wanted to strangle Cherie, she couldn't. Garnet begrudgingly had to wake the rest of the team while Ryker was readying himself to tear open a portal. Ryker's hand glowed bright with the ki. The color was a mix of green, blue, and grey due to the Metsu Emeralds. Ryker homed in on the destination and used his glowing hand to tear a portal open. Being this was between space and time, this was much easier to do. The team was awoken and they all entered the portal.

* * *

We ended up smack dab in front of Cherie's massive mansion. Apparently, the rumors were true. She took over the world and make the city for the Celestial Dragons hers. According to the BlackTab, it's called the Mugiwara Capital. According to her profile, Cherie used to go under the name Natalie Nightingale. In the middle of Marineford, she got her reality warper powers fully awakened after nearly dying. Some rumor, she completely snapped and become the pirate pervert everyone knows and lusts her. We were greeted by Cherie's bodyguards which were Kuja warriors.

"My name is Ryker O. Blackthorn, and I got business with Cherie. This is my entourage." I said. "Now back off."

They did and we entered. Cherie was waiting for us. Why else would she wear that shimmering black dress with matching heels? She was a short one, but her figure was impressive. She even had her brown hair done with makeup on her face.

"Well, so the clan heir finally graces me with his presence? Never thought I'd meet the cutie in person." Cherie said getting up off her couch.

She walked over to us with her hips swaying. Lars, Steven, Pearl, Peridot, and even Greg were trying not to stare at her. She came up to me taking her hand.

"Welcome to my home, Ryker. Now before you deliver my package, join us for a pool party. They'll be food." Cherie teased. "And I'll make it worth your while."

Damn it! Didn't help, I got into her show. I could see Garnet wanting to drag me far away from Cherie. Cherie had this toxifying feel of desire emanating off her. If I wasn't a 10th level like her, I'd like Pearl and Lars who were drooling dogs. I wound up accepting the offer and regretting it later. Cherie forgo wearing a top and it didn't help with the amount of One Piece women in swimsuits. Steven looked like he was suffering from overload. And when Connie came out in her swimsuit, Steven collapsed with a nosebleed. Priyanka looked like me, wanting to get the hell away from Cherie.

"What's wrong, Ryker? Feeling stiff?" Cherie teased. "It's to be expected from the last male cherry among your brothers."

Damn it! Why expose that for the world?! Cherie was licking her lips looking at like I was a juicy steak. Before I could speak, Garnet drags me away. I was terrified wonder if she's mad at me if seeking peeks at Cherie. I found she dragged me into an empty bedroom and caused me onto the bed.

"Garnet, I rather not have to fight you." I squeaked.

Garnet took off her shades and…untied her bikini top freeing….her…cerise bust. My eyes were as big as saucers.

"I had a bit of a vision that Cherie would try to get to you first, but I figured the other solution was better." Garnet said coming close to me.

Holy….crap…her brown nipples had a tint of red and blue in it.

* * *

Back at the pool outside, Cherie was laughing and everyone wondering what was so funny.

"Seems Ryker and his girlfriend are finally fucking at last." Cherie remarked.

"Bitch, you used your warper powers! Cheater!" Nami said crossing her arms.

"Didn't say I couldn't mess with Garnet's future vision to have her think I was going after Ryker for his virginity…" Cherie said with a wink. "Now pay up!"

Nami recultantly handed over the notes of Beri while the rest of Crystal Squadron were up and shocked by this. Pearl wanted to say something, but Rose stopped her.

"Don't…." Rose said. "Ryker and Garnet need this considering our journey."

Steven was awakened by Connie only to see Shalulia in slave wear handing out drinks.

"Goodbye innocence." Steven thought.

 **(Cues: HuniePop OST # 22 - In The Bedroom)**

Back at the bedroom, Ryker wasted no time. His Bermuda shorts and the last of Garnet's bikini were tossed aside before he and Garnet were both moaning and kissing and biting each other as Ryker's hand slid down to grab Garnet's ass, making her shudder at his touch.

"Damn it, I still can't believe this is happening." Ryker thought.

Ryker found himself savoring the taste he found between Garnet's legs. _As for Ruby and Sapphire, they were currently doing the same thing only this time it was Ruby on the bottom._ Thus, the sensation was doubled, and Garnet moaned out in pure ecstasy. Only after five minutes, he had to be stopped by her. Garnet didn't want a waterfall between the legs just yet.

"I see you asking whether I want more foreplay or we skip to the main event. Let this be an indicator. I think it's we both cashed our v-cards." Garnet remarked.

Garnet got over him and began rub her opening over his shaft, and Ryker was using all his willpower to pop his cork. Despite the nerve wracking, Ryker gave her a smirk as he raised his hands up and fondled her breasts. _Ruby found herself bent over a table in the mindscape as Sapphire materialized a phallus between her legs. Ruby was sweating with fear and arousal. Sapphire was never this dominant!_

Being a Gem had a few perks, one being Garnet slammed herself onto him, taking in the whole length with a moan. This would hurt a normal man, but Ryker only felt pleasure from the pain. Ryker was no slouch in length and Garnet would regret telling Garnet to go all out.

 _Ruby's behind was sore as Sapphire slammed down her "tool" into her. Ruby couldn't help but admit this felt so bad especially with Sapphire smacking her behind._

It had only been another five minutes and Garnet's afro was shaken up so much that it broke with her in all directions with Ryker was giving his thrusts all he could. He bucked his hips up in rhythm with her bouncing chest, driving himself deeper into her and making her moan and cry in a pleasured trance. "Ryker!" she cried out with each bounce. _Ruby was crying Sapphire's name._ Just hearing his name made him thrust harder into her until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Cherie had the nerve to enjoy herself to these sounds while everyone else had mixed reactions. Ryker didn't want stop, but his shaft twitched signaling he was close.

"I'm about to…." Ryker before Garnet cut him off saying, "Go inside and do it inside. I can shapeshift away the parts that could get me pregnant!"

To that, Ryker was on top thrusting down into Garnet. Both of them were in the heat of the moment. _Sapphire was also pretty close._ No words were said as they built up to the climax and Cherie was about to get bit by karma.

 **(Music Ends)**

Outside, Cherie was redressed along with everyone else having a barbeque in the backyard near the pool. Nami was still sore from losing that money and her daughters Lucia and Namiko could feel the heat of their mother's glare on Cherie. Cherie's own daughters, Shaelyn and Andromeda, weren't fazed by this glare from Nami. Mihawk as a father will make glares not really effective.

"Something you'll get what's coming to you." Nami muttered.

"Ha! Please, if karma wanted me, she'd sting me the moment I started this show." Cherie remarked smugly.

Then they started to the bed shake violently.

"FINAL….FLASH…FIRE!" Ryker said bucking back having his first orgasm alongside Garnet.

The result was a large ki wave of green, grey, and blue shooting out of Cherie's mansion destroying a chunk of it having a gaping hole. Cherie's eye twitched. Her stash was destroyed…and she just got Servus Kingdom! Nami was laughing at Cherie's misfortune. The beam went up into sky and into space.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about that?" Steven asked.

"Nope." Cherie said with a shrug of indifference. "What's the worst could happen?"

* * *

I was panting with exhaustion and fell back. I had filled Garnet up and my lower half felt like Jell-O. This was my first time after all, I wasn't going to spring back up instantly. Garnet looked messed up with her hair all over and her eyes rolled back. Purest ahaego face right there. I look up to see the massive hole I left in Cherie's home.

"Damn…" I said as Garnet regained her composure.

"I think Cherie was messing my with future vision…." Garnet said in a low tone.

She got up and despite struggling to stand, she summoned her gauntlets. That's so hot…. She bolted out of the door screaming Cherie's name in anger. I had realized that she was still naked and had my essence pouring down out of her… Oh balls. I grab my BlackTab to use the scan feature to insta-clean up myself and get on my clothes. I go out into the hall, to find Garnet collapsed on the floor. Apparently, her legs gave out.

"Garnet? I didn't think I went too rough…" I said nervously.

"No…blame Sapphire…my ass is so sore." Garnet said in a _Ruby_ tone of a voice.

Wait? The duo were going at it while Garnet and I…. I'd be grossed out if I was a normal person. But I'm not…

I help her up on her feet.

"You know, you were going to run out there screaming and trying to knock Cherie's head off naked and with my seed drizzling out of you, right?" I asked.

Garnet groaned before limping off to the nearest shower. I was trying not to limp myself. Garnet's pelvis was rough to clap against given her alien biology. My own pelvis would be sore, but it was worth it. I drag myself outside to the backyard to fight everyone eating. I got a plate for myself before Luffy ate it all.

"Have fun?" Cherie remarked.

"You bitch. You messed with Garnet-chan's future vision." I said in a low tone.

"And it got you laid." Cherie said teasingly.

"You're lucky I owe you or I'd smack the taste out of your mouth." I said handing her the rice cooker. "Luna's sealed in this. Just open it up and make her submit."

"Pleasure being business, Ryker." Cherie said with a warm smile.

Part of me was almost glad Cherie did this…

Garnet came out cleaned up. She wore an original of mine, " **Veteran Visionary** ", which consisted of a closed purple trenchcoat, a dark black dress underneath, dark stockings, black knee high boots, and a scarf wrapped about her neck in shades of red and blue. She had her hair down and her shades back on her face. Garnet walked up to Cherie and slammed her face into the bowl of spicy chili.

"Ahhh, you mother-It burns! It's in my eyes!" Cherie screamed out.

Seems this was a good time as ever to run.

"Thanks for the food, Cherie. We got to go! Bye!" I said slashing open a portal.

My team and I bolted through it. I could hear Cherie screaming she'll get Garnet for that. Back in the CN-Zone 17, Greg gets back into his van. Apparently, he left it behind. I walk up to it and used my BlackTab to edit the van to give it flight capabilities just to make sure it's a bit more useful to Greg. Ashi wanted to know what those noises Garnet and I were making back there. Before things could get awkward, Garnet got the portal to Toonami Space on. Future Vision saves my butt, once again! We all go into it!

By the time faded, we were on a ship and TOM 5.0 and SARA v4 awaited us.

"Welcome to the Vindication, Gemslayer." TOM said with a smirk under his mask.

"Thanks, I believe you know why we're here." I remarked.

TOM and SARA pointed over to the glowing portal behind them.

"It's all ready to go. Just be careful of Time Patrollers." TOM warned.

"Good luck on your journey." SARA said with a bow.

I would want to stay and hang out with these two, but with my quest close to being close, I couldn't. The team and I took to the portal.

* * *

Jase O'Conner was still adjusting to the fact that his world was a part of this merged planet. He, Sam, Alex, Clover, and Jerry were the only ones among their world to know. Everyone else spoke of this like that's the way it always was. Jase was on his way to the trio's shared house in the suburbs. He was told they wanted to speak to him. Jase hadn't seen the old place in a while since, but remembered the way. One he got there, he got the key hidden in the secret spot before opening the door. He entered finding a note for him. _Go up to the Master Bedroom and knock. Don't forget to lock the front door. – Clover_

Jase locked and went on up wondering what this was all about. He got up to the master bedroom's door and knocked.

" _Come in, Jase!_ " All three of them said unnervingly sweet.

Jase was nervous but opened the door. His wild take would have Tex Avery looking from the afterlife impressed. Sam, Clover, and Alex were on that bed waiting for him. Alex wearing only in a yellow sports bra and the shortest shorts, Clover wearing fancy red lingerie which was begging to be removed, and Sam was in a plain matching green bra and panties.

"What the…" Jase stammered trying not to stare.

"We thank to you personally for saving us back there. You fight so hard despite those totally overpowered bad guys there." Alex remarked.

"Heck, you helped to let those people push that's jerk's massive blast with a kunai." Sam remarked. "You'll be seen as one of the heroes who'll played a big part."

"And Jerry gave us your profile. We've really haven't given you the credit you deserve. Plus, I know you try not to stare. So now, you can glare all you want and more…." Clover purred.

Karmic jackpot! Jase could swear he heard a choir of angels saying "Hall-euj-ah!"

"I'll do my best to give you three my all." Jase said tossing off his hoodie. "And thensome!"

* * *

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Destiny)**

We did it at last, we were at Namek. One that was before Frieza invaded it. We met Grand Elder Guru and we were finally there for our goal.

"I see a great power in all of you. Some tainted, some unlimited, and some unbound. Join hands and I shall unleash your potential. But be warned…Steven, Ashi, Ryker, and Rose Quartz. You four had a greater power within you, one you need to fully tame. Train hard to do so." Grand Elder Guru said laying a hand on my head. "Are you ready?"

The Squadron joined hands. His words brought concern to me. Ashi, I knew already needed to tame it. However, to hear that Steven and Rose had this issue was rather concerning. What did they have? How far would they get? How far would I get?

"We're game." I said getting nods of agreement.

Grand Elder Guru had stood up much to Nail's shock. G.E. Guru cracked his neck readying himself. He knew this was going to be bad. Nail aided the Elder.

"Let the power within you dormant awaken! **_Senzai Nōryoku Wo Hikidasu!_** " G.E. Guru said in Namekian before drawing out our power.

My…word, the rush of power that surged through us was overwhelmed. My eyes bulged out when I realized that Greg was in the circle as well!

* * *

 **((A/N: To my readers, I suggest you read the Kenji Arcs ( Rising Above and Beyond, Looking Through Glasses of Grey, and Within the Twilight) and Jōshō Arcs (You Just Had to Destroy That Planet, Aftermath of Anistar, (Death's a Blessing, Immortality's a Curse), Motoko Reconstructed, and Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver to understand the characters and a certain plot point I've been building up to.))**

Within the CN Cluster and beyond, warpers were sensing the extraordinary rise in power. Some warpers stood frozen in absolute terror. The dregs of the Frost continued to hide. With the Kage clan defeating the last stand of the Frost clan, they weren't daring to piss off the Blackthorns. In his ship, the Black Warpspark, Kenji sensed this rise and his team looked up at him.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST - Unforeseen Circumstances)**

"Seems my older brother has awoken dormant power. Change of plans, we're going to the Dragon Worlds. It'll take us a while longer to get to Ryker, but I don't want to take any chances. It's best we follow my older brother's example." Kenji said. "Stewie, navigate us in the right direction. Megan, prepare the warp drive. Everyone else, get ready!"

Stewie set the course, and Meg flipped on the drive before they braced for travel. Kenji took the helm and the ship was off setting a course for the Dragon Worlds.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – A New Foe Rears His Head)**

Unbeknownst to him, Jōshō was making plans of his own with his team aboard his ship, the Vladilena. While he was aware of Elvin's defeat, he wasn't aware of the other Metsu Emeralds being there. This was due to Jōshō trying overuse his own yellow Metsu Emerald which dulled his and his team's ki sensing. He had to program the pinpoint on the Metsu Emerald they were focusing on, the Red one. This "miracle" was what actually saved Elvin from being killed by Jōshō.

"Good, I'm glad that worthless Frost is dead. A shame Ryker didn't put his wife and kids down like the dogs they were." Jōshō remarked coldly.

"We could go and execute them, my love." Delia suggested.

"No need. They won't be an issue at the moment. Plus, I have a plan of my own. We need to restore our ki sensing before we engage to get the Red Metsu Emerald. We'll have to stop somewhere for a power source and deep meditation."

"If I may suggest, we could sap the power of one of one of the villains of one of the many worlds here." Michiko suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Motok-I mean Michiko. There are many worlds ripe for the picking." Keitaro remarked. "The worlds of Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time, Samurai Jack…."

Jōshō remembered Aku and a horrifying idea came to mind. It would buy Ryker time, but ultimately make things worse in the long run.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

Beyond the CN Cluster, a husband and wife were watching the events unfold. The two just had a meeting with Akira and Genevieve themselves. Their bounties were rather low at first until their profiles were relooked. It was only then they were given an appropriate bounty. Like Akira and Genevieve, they were given a double bounty.

 **WANTED DOUBLE BOUNTY "Unholy Marksman and Merciless Mercenary"** **Dimentio and Mimi - 47,000,000 – Rank Unknown – Active**

Due to a mishap (Rebecca was always bad at organization and with her dead, Jeremy had to fix everything), they couldn't find all the information on the couple.

Dimentio was in his human form stand at a massive 7'8". His skin pale, his eyes yellow, and his hair dark and scraggy. On the left side of his face was half of a jester's mask hiding the horrific burns few have seen. The injury so serve that it wouldn't heal naturally. Instead of his usual wear, he wore a white keikogi and black hamaka. He had just finished practicing with the katana given to him as a gift from Genevieve along with the training outfit. Mimi was in her human form as well but had her naturally green skin. Her eyes were slate gray yet soft. Her hair was a darker forest green and done up in an odango styling. She wore a light purple tank top, dark fuchsia colored pants, and cream heels. She had her GalaxySpark phone clipped to her left side as her husband had it clipped to his right.

 **(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)**

"So, do you think **he** will make his move?" Mimi asked her worried husband.

Dimentio tensed with vile red sparks forming over her body. Dimentio didn't want to admit he had lost intel on **him**. **He** got gotten ahold of the smart ball for the moment and Dimentio could only tense completely unaware of what **he** was up to.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

 **(Cues: Steven Universe Soundtrack** **\- Love Like You (The Ocean Returns))**

 **-Home-**

A portal tore open near the barn spooking Lapis, Lion, Akio, and Tsubasa. They got into a battle stance only to drop it to see their friends comes out of it. They were weary, but they were home at least.

"Pearl-chan!" Tsubasa said tackle hugging his beloved gem. "You're all right."

"Welcome back, all of you. It's been nearly a week since you've been gone." Akio informed. "And who's the new girl?"

"Ashi. My name is Ashi." Ashi said taking Akio's hand.

Peridot and Lapis were speechless only letting their tight embrace do the talking. Lion tackled Steven before licking Rose's face. Priyanka and Connie had to take off for home. They were still adjusting to the increase in power. Their flight trails were much brighter and caused some things to shake. Lars and Sadie did the same but at a much slower pace. Lars was wondering how he was going to explain he was revived and now essentially a mutant. It could wait until morning seeing it was late at night at the moment. Jasper had to show Ashi her new room in the barn. Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Ryker got on the warp pad ready to warp to the Beach House. Rose was going to take the long way riding with Greg in the van.

As the gang arrived at home sweet home, what they found made Ryker's blood go cold. Garnet's followed suit. They had unexpected guests on their couch. Ronaldo and Peedee? Oh no, Ryker wishes it was them. Ronaldo, he could throw out and blast them. However, who was there was much worse.

"Hello….son."

 **((Music Abruptly Stops and the Episode Ends…))**

* * *

 **((Season 3 END – Closing Theme ((Boondocks' Credits Theme))**

 **In another universe:**

 _As the credits for the Season 3 Finale scroll up, Alex Cephon and Misa blip off their TV. Both looked rather shaken up. Alex promptly got up and slowly realized he wasn't really getting anywhere by leading L and Light around in circles. What he just saw proved that he really did have to build himself up. Misa looked over at her stressed boyfriend who was about get a cigarette only for Misa's cold glare to have him rethink that idea._

 _He really didn't want to admit it, but Ryker hit a new level. Alex was confident in his abilities, but reality hit that he was messing around with non-powered humans. Part of him worried if he could even fight another warper. Misa insisted he stop pacing, but Alex was still pacing. Misa sighed and turned to the "fourth wall"_

 _"Well, seems Ryker's in deep or is he? Find out next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned Season 4! Now if you excuse me, I need to calm my fiancé down." Misa said cheerfully._

* * *

(A/N: And that's a wrap! Season 3 is finally over, and Season 4 in the horizon! I want to thank all of you for your help getting there. I have a new poll that I need you all to vote. I also have an announcement to make concerning some things where will be in the next Editorial. I also got a small thing to ask of you. Put in your review, who out of Season 3 you want to see return for Season 4! Review, follow, and favorite. Stay tuned for Season 4! **Bang!** )


	34. Editorial Four: Trailers!

**Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Editiorial 4**

* * *

 **Hello, my readers. I want to thank you all for being a part of the Multiverse Madness Arc. Thank you for voting, reading, and your reviews. So, I wanted to make some announcements. Firstly, I've remade Chapters 1 and 2 to be a bit more fitting with this canon and fix longtime errors. As for the rest, I'd figure that I do it this way. Enjoy**

* * *

(An Alternate Earth where the Blackthorn fanfic (along with some other fanfics) are actual anime and so forth)

You sit at your computer patiently. You've been waiting all day for the next Kuro Direct. The Kuro Direct was essentially Nintendo Direct for Team Kuro to announce new shows and so forth. You had seen the Season 3 finale of Steven Universe Blackthorned and you were wondering what Team Kuro had to say for what's next. Finally, you receive your e-mail. Supporting their Pateron had its perks being early access and free posters. You open the link, but not before the livestream up. It's nothing much but you and your friends who get together to react to what crazy ideas Team Kuro has come up with. You start the video.

 _The Team Kuro logo flashes up as a katana goes through it. It shows a familiar face seated on fancy office chair. The head writer for the main Blackthorn division who everyone calls Mirai Yoshi._

 _"Welcome to this month's Kuro Direct. Mirai Yoshi, here, and I know what you're all here for." He said with his Cheshire grin._

You glare at him. Many could get a feel for the other writers, but Mirai Yoshi was infamous for being way too unpredictable. Nobody got a feel for what he'd do next, and it didn't feel that the other writers started growing that unpredictability.

 _"So, allow us to show you two trailers. The J trailer and the K trailer. Let's begin." Mirai Yoshi said as his image faded to black._

A new Jōshō movie? A new Kenji movie? That got your attention. Those two were teased for a big crossover with Steven Ubniverse Blackthorn. The first trailer called was the Jōshō began.

 _(Cues: Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Cell Games Announcement)_

 _The scene begins with a burning wasteland littered with corpses and in the center was Jōshō and his crew in silhouettes. They all have a significant redesign looking a lot more menacing than before. As the music gets intense, it shows bits and pieces of Michiko fighting a tried and worn Samurai Jack, Delia torturing the High Priestess, Keitaro and Shinobu unleashing giant plasma blast out the ship torching more of Jack's allies, and Aku backed into the corner with Jōshō descending on him. The scenes smash cuts to him kicking Aku through the wall of his castle. He walks up and had Aku by his throat._

 _"_ _ **I promised you, didn't I? That I'd show you a nightmare beyond the horrors of hell? Of course, I'd hoped to include Jack, but from the looks of things he won't be joining us. Such a shame, don't you think? When you see him again in the next world I suppose you'll have to tell him what he missed..."**_

 _Jōshō smirks and the trailer ends with the music. Sentences shows up with Delia._

 _"If you thought the canon bad to Samurai Jack was bad…you don't know Jōshō. Coming Soon,_ _ **"Jōshō Arc 5"**_ _"_

You got nervous wondering what the hell going to happen. Of what the complete designs of Jōshō and his team look like? Then the Kenji trailer starts up.

 _(Cues: Kimono Girls' Theme - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver)_

 _The trailer begins with a shot of the Scared World of the Kais. It's empty and quiet except the trailer music playing. Then a voice comes up. It is of the Old Kai._

 ** _"So you've come to unlock your potential, eh? Well, you all have some matter of potential. However, I don't think your worthy just yet. So I have a challenge for you…succeed it and I shall unlock your potential."_**

 _Kenji's voice comes up telling the Old Kai he and his team was ready to face hell for it. There's a bright flash and that "hell" was revealed. A school bell rang revealing…Orange Star High?!_

 _"Old Kai, you wrinkled old dick!" Kenji screamed out before the trailer faded to black._

 _Kenji did say he was ready to face a hell…he just didn't expect this hell on earth again. Coming soon Kenji Arc 4!_

You facepalm. Once again, Mirai Yoshi had caught you with his unpredictable nature. All you wanted to know was why, what, and if there was going to be any Gohan/Videl in it. Mirai Yoshi appears again saying this with those revealed, Season 4 of Steven Universe Blackthorned would be shown! You're on the edge of your seat. The trailer was completely intense and finally confirmed that the Ryker/Kenji/ Jōshō clash was happening. They and their teams were on Homeworld ready to fight. It suddenly ends only for a message to play.

 **"Expect the unexpected – Season 4 Coming Soon!"**

That's it, you thought. You realized that the writers are already messing with you. They hinted at the others, but little for Steven Universe Blackthorned. That trailer was much shorter than the others. You were about to close it out only to see a black screen and hear a chilling female voice.

 **"Those Blackthorns are so grumpy…they need to SMILE…"**

That was when the trailer actually ended and you're wondering if that's the voice of the new villain. Once again, you are left flabbergasted…. You were thinking on how they were going to explain **her** showing up in this soup.


	35. Episode 29: Meet the Parents! Oo'

**(The author is in his wrecked office with Ryker.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Sorry my office looks ruined. Hurricane Irma ruined it… Ryker, do the disclaimer.**

 **Ryker: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material.**

 **(A/N: There's also the matter of the Opening theme for Season 4, I'll have a new poll set up for it for you all to go vote for the opening theme. As for the previous poll for what you wanted to see in Season 4, by the time this is up, it'll be down and I'll be counting the results.)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 1 (Breather Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 29 – "The Deadly Beauty and the Manslayer Master Make Their Debut! Gemslayer Black and Fusion Fighter Are Scared Witless!"**

* * *

Sitting there on the couch were my parents. My mother was still the gargantuan women she always was, and my father was the fierce man I knew him to be.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san." I greeted.

My mother got up first. Next to her, she can make Garnet and, by extension, me appears to be shrimps. The look on her face was saddened.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's news from back home, hurricanes ravaged the Caribbean." She said. "One of our neighbors lost their life."

It's shit like this that slaps me back to reality for the moment. I was pissed, but what I could I do. Thankfully, my parents already dumped money to into repairing our hometowns. Billions, so the government has little to no excuse. What a bomb to drop, though. I asked my parents why they here, and they had explained that I wasn't able to celebrate my birthday. So they wanted to celebrate it with me. I had a feeling it was more into prying into my progress. I knew full well, they couldn't go see Ace. The gamer thing would probably have prevented Akira and Genevieve to entering Ryder's "turf". Kenji's all over the place, and Evie's getting scary good at being hard to find. I was the only one they could find easily…and I had to host them.

"Well you look drained. Get some sleep, and we'll be here in the morning to make you all breakfast. Ry-kun, I'll make your favorite." Genevieve said pecking me on the forehead before leaving with my father.

Right when they left, Rose and Greg rushed in asking us if we sensed that massive energy.

"Yes, Rose. Apparently, Ryker's parents have come to visit." Pearl said shaking.

Garnet was still in shock with her shades fizzled off her face, Amethyst was stunned, and Steven was agape.

"What?!" Greg and Rose said in unison before turning to me.

"Prepare yourselves, we'll be in for a hell of a day tomorrow." I said blankly.

It was all I could say! My parents were a continual reminder I had to deal getting stronger. I only hoped none of my teammates would be stupid enough to try and fight my parents. The fighting style I taught my students was the clan's martial art, Blackthorn Balance Style (Technically, that's my name for it). Basically, Anything Goes Martial Arts and Mixed Martial Arts up to eleven. One of the many reasons, my parents are feared. My students were strong, but in no position to combat my parents even if they held back. I just hoped none of them before moronic they were strong enough to take on any warper.

* * *

Sadly for Ryker, that stupidity would be rampant in Jasper. Lars was only slightly better. Either way, Rose left with Greg to sleep in the van despite having a room in the Temple. Steven went off to his bed, Pearl left to join Tsubasa, Amethyst took to her room, and it left Garnet and Ryker standing there. Ryker was about to turn to the couch he usually slept on, but Garnet stopped him (she regained her composure and her shades).

"Wait, I think you deserve a better place to sleep than the couch. You've been with us for a year at this point." Garnet remarked. "I think…"

Before she could finish, a bright light shined over the beach house and before they knew it, it had expanded. The beach house still looked the same except a new door next to the Gem door. Said door was in the style of a Gem door with the family kanji in the center. The beach house seemed a lot bigger with the kitchen being the stocked, and the bathroom being more luxurious. Ryker took up the note on the new door.

"Son,

Figured we'd use a bit our warper power to expand and upgrade your base of operations. You can't be just sleeping on the couch.

With love,

Your Otou-san and your okaa-san"

Garnet was a bit disappointed. She was going to offer to Ryker stay in her room like Pearl had offered to Tsubasa. Ryker opened the door and found the room to be…a replica of his room back home. Even had the same posters.

"Well that's nice. Just like home. But I'll need to change a lot…" Ryker remarked using his warper powers to alter the bedroom a tad. "Better."

The walls were patterned a nighttime bamboo forest with fireflies with the floor to appear like a forest floor. The bed was altered to a king sized bed. Ryker noticed doors leading to a bathroom, a walk in closest, and a weapons vault. His parents had outdone themselves this time and left him room to edit if he wanted. Kicking off his shoes off and putting the remains of Death's Razor in a case, he changed into a pair of long black pajama pants before plopping down on the bed.

"Well Garnet, didn't you have something you were going to ask me something?" Ryker asked her.

"I was going to offer you a spot in my room, but it your mother and father beat me to the punch." Garnet said with a twitch.

Ryker took a breath.

"How about I sleep down in that room with you?" Ryker asked. "For tonight?"

"Well that now I think about it, it might be too hot for you…to wear anything there." Garnet said not breaking her stoic tone.

"Are you flirting?" Ryker asked in muted surprise.

Garnet could only chuckle at that question leaving Ruby and Sapphire in the mindscape to roll their eyes at these two. Ryker then remembered the capsule Merch gave him. Taking it in hand, he opened it up. In it was a brand new katana. The handle was craved into a dragon with the blade coming out of the mouth. Ryker held it in his hands and awed by it. It also with a tape recorder that Garnet turned on.

 _"_ _Yo, it's Merch. Figured, you'd need a new blade. This one here, is one of the Metsu Blades. There are seven swords out there that were made with some of the Metsu Emerald's power. Your younger brother, Ryder, has one in his possession. He calls it Espada, but it was originally the Metsu Gamer Sword. I found two of them, the one you have in your hands is the Metsu Dragon Sword. The alloy in that blade is mixed with the fang from every version of Shernon in Dragon Ball history, even GT. The sword I have on it is the Metsu Blood Sword, think Zabuza's sword on crack. Have fun with that blade, due to your exposure to the Metsu Emerald energy, it's practically unbreakable in your hands."_

Of course, Ryker would have been concerned with the fact that there are four swords out there in the multiverse with a bit of the Metsu Emerald's power if he wasn't enjoying his new sword. Ryker tried channeling ki into the sword and got an interesting result. The sword glowed causing it to change a bit. The dragon handle was now in the design of Super Shernon (the color was still black), and the blade gleamed.

"I think I'll call it, Harbinger, for now until I can think of a better name." Ryker said putting the new sword on the rack.

"Well, you should get some sleep. Now that I think about it, bringing you down to my room is not really a good idea." Garnet remarked.

"Future vision?" Ryker asked.

Garnet gave no answer only leaving the room. Ryker shrugged before leaning back on his bed. Sleep quickly found him.

Over at the barn, Lapis and Peridot were both asleep in each other's arms on Lapis's waterbed. Jasper slept on their couch. Ashi slept sitting up and Akio was passed out on the floor drunk as usual. She was full abusing her warper powers to keep her liver would ever getting damaged. At the Barriga home, Lars was sound asleep. His parents were shocked to see him pink, but they were glad he was home safe. Sadie found her mother hugging her for a good while before she could see her bed. Connie was midst of having a shared dream with Steven which was getting rather heated. All and all, the Squadron was asleep and unaware. Docked in Beach City, was a yacht where Akira and Genevieve stayed.

"Well, I think you have a good point. Leiko should be dealt with now." Genevieve said sadly. "I had high hopes that those Frost kids would be the key to peace."

"Our mistake was keeping a proper eye on them. At least, our sons made it easier to off the clan for good." Akira said getting his sword. "The Tōrukōri is actively trying to repeat for the Frost's mistakes."

The two were armed and nodded to each other. Using "Kai Kai", they were off to Brazil. At UGA headquarters, Normandy William Octane was regretting getting involved with Leiko. She was dangerously unstable and made the whole UGA not worth it. Normandy practically wanted to leave to join Carlotta in the Virgin Islands. He was up on the roof drinking a glass of champagne only to drop it to see Akira and Genevieve appear. He was spooked but kept his composure.

"I assume the alien's parents." Norman remarked.

"Correct, but we're not here for you. Leiko and her cronies are why we're here." Genevieve remarked.

"Oh finally! Go on ahead, I won't even stop you." Norman said with a smile. "She and her friends are too much trouble."

Akira and Genevieve went ahead in. Poor Leiko, built up as an enemy only to get erased in her sleep unceremoniously. With that, the Frost royal family was completely destroyed. Her cronies managed to wake up to see the couple only to get slaughtered and erased. Norman watched all this and realized the UGA wasn't worth it. If Ryker had parents able to do that, maybe it was best to back away while he wasn't not their mind. Normandy was already making plans to rebuild the UGA as a private contractor company for hiring bodyguards and the like. He realized the easier way to deal with this was stay under the radar and give Ryker no reason to hunt him down.

"I was a fool playing chess thinking I could win." Norman thought. "I'm glad I'm pulling out."

The next morning came and most of our heroes were sleeping in expect for Priyanka who had work. Of course, Ryker shot out of bed remembering his parents were on the planet.

* * *

I didn't need Garnet's future vision to know something might go wrong. But first things first, I check the news and mail with my laptop (I had moved by duffel bag in my new room.). Well, we were off to a shit start. The Powerpuff reboot introduced a FOURTH member and Teen Titans Go is getting a movie. You've got to be kidding me. Said fourth member looks like a cosplayer then an actual Powerpuff. Clearly, this writers have no shame is pulling in rating. At least I have Interdimensional Cable. I shower quickly and pick out what I wanted to wear. I needed to give the gi a break. I wore one practically for a whole season. My leather jacket was out as well thanks to Elvin burning it up during our fight. So I settled for a pair of black ninja sandals with green linings and a green tracksuit (ala Gohan). Clipping my BlackTab on my left and sheathed Harbinger on my right, I leave the room to find Steven finishing getting dressed. It's so odd to see him in his usual wear now. However, instead of the rolled up jeans, they were rolled up black cargo pants.

"Morning." I say as I started to make tea.

"Morning. You sleep well? Because after I sensed your parents, I'm surprised you could." Steven said getting his BlackCommunicator on his side.

"I know. Most are always on eggshells around them…unless you're Merch." I said sheepishly before taking a sip of Red Zinger Tea. "Or another 10th level warper…"

Out of the Temple Doors came Tsubasa and Pearl who looked like they needed some sleep. Tsubasa still wore that black leather jacket, but with a sky blue t-shirt with a yellow star on it. He also still wore those black leather pants and biker boots. Pearl wore an original of my designs, " **Casual Variant 2"** , which consisted of a v-neck sky blue shirt with long sky blue and black sleeves (ala Android 18), tight black pants with two yellow stars on the sides, and sky blue boots.

"You both look like crap, and judging from the smell, not from humping till you drop." I said astutely.

"Pearl filled me in on your parents…I couldn't sleep right knowing there are beings that powerful." Tsubasa said.

"Well believe it." I said.

Next, came Amethyst strolling out of her room looking fully rested. She also wore an original from my designs, **"Activewear Take 3"** , which consisted of a black sports bra with purple linings, matching tight spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, brunt orange gloves, green shoes, and rose hair clips. I find myself sneaking a glance or two at Amethyst's shapely rear end in those shorts and I remember full well why I drew it. Last to come out was Garnet wearing an outfit similar to my own just replace the green with a dark purple.

"Morning." Garnet said.

We share a quick morning glass to which Amethyst rolls her eyes.

"Before anyone says anything, we should go check on Akio." Garnet remarked.

"She hung over?" Tsubasa asked dryly.

Garnet could only and I groaned. Akio needed to do more than get shit-faced. Where is even getting the liquor to get krunk in the first place? Questions for later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was just waking up next to Greg. Part of her wanted to sleep in, but the reminder of Ryker's parents shot down the idea. Greg got up as well. Using the hose to clean up, both got dressed. Greg in his usual with an added jacket. Rose went for a pair of shorts, a sleeveless top, and added sandals.

"I sense the gang's going to the barn. But, how about we get some coffee first, Greg?" Rose said kindly to her lover.

"Considering it's only Ryker's parents, I guess getting a cup won't be too bad." Greg said as the two left It's A Wash.

Over at the barn, they found Akio passed out on the floor naked with a bottle of liquor in her hand. Tsubasa could only glare. Pearl wanted to cover Steven's eyes, but Garnet pointed he wasn't really innocent anymore.

"I'll wake my twin up." Tsubasa said.

He took a breath.

"Akio! You won the lottery." Tsubasa whispered in her ear.

She shot up expecting cash only to get glares from Tsubasa, Pearl, Garnet, and Ryker.

"Akio, you can't be wasting time drinking. Warper powers might save your liver, but still. You need to do something." Ryker remarked. "We're a team."

Akio was nursing her hangover, but she pointed she was Pearl's roadie. Ryker decided to just roll with it and wake the rest up. With that, they all headed back to Beach City where on the beach, Akira and Genevieve waited for them with a feast set up. The townsfolks were already eating, even Mayor Dewey.

"I've saved yours, sweetheart." Genevieve said to Ryker pointing to the massive plate with food piled high. "Dig in!"

Ryker wasted no time devouring the mountain of food alongside his father. Genevieve looked at Ryker's team making an inward analysis on them.

"The powers off them aren't too bad…most of them at least." Genevieve thought.

Of course, they joined in on the feast except Priyanka (at work) and Connie (sleeping in).By the end, they were all full. All the meat, gone. All the bread, gone. Pastries went poof. Ryker was satisfied only to falter to see his mother have that sharp grin on her face. The rest of the townsfolk returned to open shops or go home. Ronaldo was dragged to work by Peedee. Ronaldo had called Genevieve a "Space Bitch" only for her to get a plate glass smashed over his head.

"Ry-kun, why don't you introduce me and your father to your team?" She asked him.

Ryker knew what was coming and got up.

"Do you really want me to do that? Or you just want to meet my girlfriend. I know full well you have access to the bounties to know who my teammates are." Ryker said.

"Guilty." She admitted.

Garnet got up and Ryker introduced her. Genevieve's reaction was one that surprised him. She took a couple of 100 dollar bills out from between her shirt and handed to her husband who gladly took it up.

"Told you, he's go for a Gem." Akira said sniffing the bills before putting them away in his robe.

Ryker rolled his eyes and the mother looked over her son's girlfriend before turning back to him.

"Ryker, you wouldn't forget the fact that I want grandchildren in the future?" Genevieve asked in a sweet yet chilling voice.

Ryker sweated a bit before saying, "Of course, I'm actively researching a way for Gems to reproduce without fatal side effects."

"Oh that project of yours is done." Peridot said casually.

This got mild shock from the Squadron.

"How and when?!" Ryker asked.

"Last night at approximately 2:15am, I was alerted that your project was done through the BlackCommunicator. I tried to wake you up, but you were in deep sleep." Peridot remarked adjusting her visor. "So I went down and got it set up. All I really had to do was toss the mix in between time and space blasting it with warper energy. You left so much residual energy on this world that the resulting pulse not only bounced off this world but several other versions. As of now, all Gems in this and about a few other worlds can breed to reproduce like organics without dying."

Rose was cheering mentioning that she always to have more kids resulting with Greg nearly choking on his food. Tsubasa had a small smile relived for Pearl and curious about having kids someday. Akira and Genevieve seemed pleased.

"Well I guess that issue is solved. Soon, I'll have grandchildren to spoil. But, there better be a wedding ring on Garnet's finger when that happens or else." Genevieve remarked waving her finger at son.

"Yes, okaa-san." Ryker remarked.

"Well then, I think that concludes our vis…huh, an update on the bounties." Genevieve said looking down to her beeping BlackTab.

Ryker and Akira's BlackTabs were also beeping along with the team's BlackCommunicators. So they all opened up the message. A bounty was claimed.

 ** _WANTED: Warper Tribunal Member: "Generic Guy" Jerry Smith – 950,000 – 6_** ** _th_** ** _Rank – Claimed (Killed by Desmond Bishops)_**

Ryker smirked at the fact that the annoying bastard he couldn't kill was dead. He wondered what happened to Unity though. What surprised Ryker was the new bounty and the updated Ryker that popped up.

 ** _WANTED: "Spiral Slayer" Desmond Bishops - 20,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active  
"Mirage Majin" (Formerly "Zealous Zangyaku") Mura Kage (formerly Tenin) – 50,200,435 - 6th Rank – Active_**

Akira and Genevieve's eyes widened at the fact there had been a new 10th rank. Katsumi hadn't informed them.

"To think he got a bounty this high. The Order's being generous or he's a prodigy." Akira remarked.

"Not exactly. According to the databanks, the bounty was supposed to be 5 million, but someone requested it was quadrupled. Doofus Jerry ((A/N: For those who don't know, Doofus Jerry is a rather dangerous and crafty Jerry from the Rick and Morty comics)) apparently seems pissy that a smart Jerry was offed. Still, the power level on Desmond isn't too shabby. In fact, he can practically hit Super Saiyan as he's over 100,000." Genevieve mused. "He'll have to deal with his bounty getting an increase if he does."

"So all Saiyans get an increase in bounty if you achieve a Super Saiyan form?" Ryker asked.

"Yes. Time ago, your okaa-san's bounty went over 800 million went she achieved Super Saiyan 4." Akira said letting that information slip. "And she was pregnant with you at the time."

They would learn an interesting fact about Genevieve. It was mostly little known that Genevieve was one of the few Saiyan warpers to have that transformation in their arsenal (Most Saiyan warpers back then stopped at 3). Ever since GT was shifted to being non-canon, anything from that timeline was usually frowned upon. Thus, Genevieve rarely uses it. Especially after getting Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue in her arsenal. Ryker, himself, wondered if he could spring for Super Saiyan 4. He never did like GT, but the fourth form was always so cool.

"That's a shocker…but then again, I'm not surprised." Ryker said with a sigh. "But what about this Desmond guy?"

"You should use your cable box and watch up." Genevieve admonished. "But he has potential. His warper energy levels are about on par with yours with you were starting out. That's impressive considering he's not a bred warper."

"And from the looks of things, he's unknowingly editing the world around him just like you were on par with you as well." Akira remarked.

The two made their decision. Desmond was going to get a visit from them with Akira having intentions of testing Desmond's swordsmanship. Ryker pitied Desmond, but not enough to stop them. Ryker knew he couldn't hold a candle to his parents yet and wanted to keep training. He didn't feel ready to spar with them just yet. As the two prepared to leave, Ryker got a new adjustable leather jacket from his mother and from his father, Kigiri's Playing Cards, a special deck of playing cards that double as sharp shuriken. Those cards were laced with a seal for Ryker to summon all thrown cards back in the box.

"Thanks for the awesome gifts! I didn't think I could save my old jacket." Ryker said gleefully.

"This jacket's material to made to withstand strong attack and regenerates. Not to the extremes you do, but it'll be fixed after a good wash." Genevieve remarked. "Farewell, my son. Take care of your girlfriend well or I'll kick your ass. Same threat applies to your girlfriend."

Garnet and Ryker could only nervously nod. With a mere glance in the other direction, Akira and Genevieve caused a portal to tear open between time and space. With a stiff nod from Akira, the two left through it portal. Ryker breathed a sigh in relief glad they didn't ask to spar.

"They're gone. Man, Ryder's a lucky one. Okaasan and Otousan would be on him like a buffet considering all his damn wives. But no, gamer powers save him from that! So, I had to be the one." Ryker fumed. "Damn it, Ace! Where are you?!"

Ryker knew his parents meant well and loved him dearly. However, when your parents are powerful warpers, everyone expects him and siblings to surpass them. Ever since he became fully aware, he realized how terrifying his parents were in their combat skills. Ryker knew he'd have to train harder especially with his new sword. His father wasn't called the **Manslayer Black** for nothing. Ryker could use some of the santoryu techniques, but his father was a master in it. Considering his father's uncanny skill with multiply his own sword with his raw will, Ryker realized his father most definitely could use kyutoryu as well. Ryker would be throwing himself into the wringer again…in due time. Even "heroes" need a breather.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's a wrap! I wanted to reveal some more things about Akira and Genevieve, mostly on their character and a hint at their powers. To clarify for you on Ryker's swordsmanship skill, he is well-versed in Iaido and ittoryu (using one sword). This season, Ryker and everyone else will be gaining some new abilities. Also, I hope you all caught the shout-out to** **Evangelion: You Shall (not) Win This Time** **.** ** _To DSX64215, since your last chapter ended before the final battle between Elvin and Ryker, Desmond would not be aware of the bounties (except for Jerry's)._** **As for your ending theme, this season will have a different one each episode. Figured it'd be more fun that way. As for how I was able to put this together, I had started this chapter before the hurricane. So, I've using the time to put a few sentences in it and by now it was done. One more thing, I'll be editing several chapters in Steven Universe Blackthorned as, looking through past chapters (specifically episodes 9, 10, 11, 21, 27, and 28) I've noticed mistakes. Ryo vs the Xenoverse will also get an edit on two chapters (chapter 21 and 26). Either way, phone lines are completely down (but I got sweet power) and thus I won't be able to work on many big projects from home. It was a miracle I got this done. Thank you all for your patience. Without further ado, the ending theme.**

 ** _(S4E1 Ending Theme – Break the Bank – The Alchemist)_**

And now the old season 4 poll results:

What do you want to see in Steven Universe Season 4? I have plans already, but I want to hear from you.

The Ryker/Josho/Kenji clash, damn it! You've built up to it! - 4 (28%)

 _You'll get it, but it'll take a while. Aside from the hurricane, there won't be a clash until Josho Arc 5 and Kenji Arc 4 are done. Plus, Ryker has SU canon episodes to deal with. But it's coming!_

Unexpected characters! (There will new villains, that's for sure.) - 3 (21%)

 _Seems everyone wants more of my unpredictability. In due time._

More focus on the relationships (namely Lapidot, Garnet/Ryker, Steven/Connie, Pearl/Tsubasa, and Greg/Rose) and romance. With possibility of a lemon. - 2 (14%)

 _I need to practice my lemon writing anyway, so I'll be trying to add some more lemons._

Alternate takes to canon episodes. - 2 (14%)

 _Confirmed to happen soon._

Omakes! - 2 (14%)

Do something with Ronaldo! - 1 (7%)

 _I have plans…._


	36. Episode 30: Filler? It's Tatsuya Time!

**(The author is in his slightly repaired office with his head on the desk.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Damn it. So much stress from this hurricane and it's taking forever for the island to fix back up.**

 **(Ryker enters the office asking if he could do the disclaimer.)**

 **Yoshi3000: *groans* Fine…**

 **Ryker: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material.**

 **Yoshi3000: I need a vacation. And we have a winner on the poll! When Worlds Collide by Powerman 5000. I did not expect that pick to win, but a poll is a poll! Hit it!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^' Happy 30** **th** **episode!)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 1 (Breather Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 30 – "Filler-Wait, the Reveal of the Last Blackthorn?!"**

 **(This chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 29)**

* * *

I was so relieved to have my parents leave that I fall to my knees feeling mentally exhausted. I still had to deal with canon later on. Garnet looks empathically to me.

"Your parents are quite intense." Garnet says to me. "Just like you were with Elvin."

"It runs in the family. Either way, we should pr…" I say before Garnets cuts me off.

"Ryker, you shouldn't be worrying about canon at the moment. This is canon now, and you need to relax." Garnet remarked. "So, we're going to the barn for team bonding."

She picks me up to put me back on my feet. I had a feeling team bonding was a keyword for chilling out. We head to the barn and the gang was all gathered there.

"Well, might as well make it an Interdimensional Cable episode." I remarked. "I feel like watching Rick and Morty now."

"The canon one because Beth and Jerry are back together." Lapis mused spoiling the finale for me.

"Damn it! I hated those two…well Jerry mostly." I said annoyed.

I plop down on the couch. I look to my BlackTab and get a surprising message. New Steven Universe episodes were coming tomorrow, but only on the app. You've got to be kidding me. Is Steven Universe going out like Korra? I hope not. I take up the remote and turn on the TV. I flipped through the channels before coming across a very interesting version of Rick and Morty called **Rick, Bonnie, and Beth**. A reality where instead of the Rick and Morty duo, it's Rick and a young Beth. Heck, Rick's wife is alive in this too. This younger Beth was way more likeable then older Beth. Sadly, I had to change the channel at Garnet's request as she told that her future vision saw that Rick and Bonnie were going to do it on the kitchen counter the moment Beth leaves for school. Steven was already having innocence smashed with a hammer, and Garnet wanted not to add to it. So, I flipped the channel. It was there, a special Rick and Morty episode was on.

" **Three Tales of the Moritifed Rickspark**." I said reading off the title. "The puns are strong with this one. Might as well watch."

* * *

 ** _(After watching the first part)_**

"I'm telling you that Road to be a Pokémon Master is the superior show!" Peridot proclaimed.

"Your math's off! Ash is a terrible character!" Lapis argued.

They had been arguing about that since watching. Ryker thought Ash was a crap character to, but he did like the Road to be Pokémon Master Series. Steven asked them if he could get a Pokémon as a pet, only to be shot down by Ryker.

 ** _(After watching the second part)_**

"Well shit." Amethyst remarked.

"Just what I need! Can't anyone stay dead?!" Pearl ranted. "I blame your sister."

Ryker did not bother to defend his sister mostly due to Pearl being right on that end.

"Clearly, she hasn't enough warpers." Ryker said with a sigh. "So Evil Morty's a thing."

"More training is in order?" Lars remarked. "Speaking of which, where's Steven girlfriend and Priyanka?"

"The doctor's at work and that girlfriend of hers is probably taking it easy for a few days." Ryker said leaning back. "I don't blame her."

 ** _(After watching the third part)_**

"I see in the future that this "Evil" Summer will have gained an ally in your family." Garnet mused.

"Hmph, knowing your vision. I want to doubt you, but I won't." Ryker said leaning in. "I wonder who it would be though?"

 ** _(After watching the finale/true ending)_**

"Another 10th level warper?!" Everyone cried.

"Oh come on! What does that make that…what 20 now?" Ryker sputtered.

His BlackTab to say that current number of 10th warpers was exactly twenty. Ryker rolled his eyes and Jasper shuddered at the thought of 20 "Rykers" running around the stars. Akio was drooling over T.M.S. and Dimentio.

"We're in deep, are we?" Rose remarked.

"Pretty much. Your canon selves were essentially like the "Dragon Ball Z" lifestyle. Small amounts of peace with constant strains of war and battle. It never ends. If anything, changing the timeline only made the stakes higher." Ryker said swigging a bit of strawberry soda.

 _"_ _Are you ready to go, Cause I'm ready to go! What you gonna do baby, baby! Are you going with me?" The BlackTab rang with his ringtone._

Ryker took it up to see it was a call and it was coming from another BlackTab. The name was obscured and it was requesting a video call. Ryker linked it to the TV and the image was projected.

On the screen was a male looking about fifteen years of age. His light tan skin was a tell-tale sign he was of mixed breed. Despite being seated, you could tell he was about at Katsumi's height of 5'7". He had his father's silver eyes with an ocean blue tint around them. His hair was black and red mixed rather naturally. He wore a dark red motorcycle leather jacket with black linings unzipped showing a dark v-neck grey undershirt with a shiny Greninja motif, dark red gi pants, and dark red ninja sandals. His hairstyle was similar to Ryker's but a tad longer. Tied around his waist on top of the sash was a black hitai-ite bearing the insignia for Uzugakure and a recently scratched Blackthorn insignia on the side of it. This was the half-ling of the family, Tatsuya Uzume (Uzumaki, no relation to Naruto) Blackthorn.

"Well hello cousin." He spoke. "I see you're doing well."

"Who are you again?" Ryker said getting the younger teen.

"You don't remember me? I'm your cousin and Katsumi's twin, Tatsuya!" Tatsuya roared.

They were twins in a metaphorical sense. Katsumi (II) and Tatsuya were the result of their parent's decision to get an Uzumaki for a threeway fling. End result, their dad got both women pregnant. Despite this, Tatsuya was born on Earth Prime at the cost of his mother dying. Of course, he was innocently unaware that Kaneda and Katsumi (I) were fully aware that taking the pregnant Uzumaki woman to Earth Prime would get her killed one the child was born. As for as he knew, he was Katsumi's twin brother. However, everyone else knew the truth. However, no one had the heart to break to him or at least none of the siblings did as he was rather innocent on most things.

"Oh right, Tatsuya. I'm surprised that you're a warper. How long have you been one?" Ryo asked.

"This marks year two for me. After me, Katsumi, and Ryo split up back then, I've been on my own wandering the multiverse." Tatsuya said. "I've heard about you and the rest of the cousins. Your bounties are so high….much more than mine."

"Oh my gosh, that cousin of yours is really cute. Is he single?" Akio asked eyeing the figure on Tatsuya.

Akio found herself knocked unconscious by Ashi who Ryker thanks.

"You have a bounty? What could you have to earn one?" Pearl said. "You look so innocent."

Tatsuya pulled out his old wanted poster.

 **WANTED Dead or Alive: "Silver Shinigami" Tatsuya Nazo – 35,000,000 – 10** **th** **–** **Active**

The image for the poster of him head to toe in blood looking up with those silver eyes now intimidatingly menacing.

"Never mind." Pearl said.

"Silver Shinigami? What do you know to earn that name?" Steven asked.

Tatsuya outstretched his hand as it glowed bright white with the Flames of Creation swirling. What materialized in his hand was a metal scythe made of Amazonium, the same metal that Wonder Woman's Bracelets of Submission. The scythe looked very familiar to Ryker and he realized what it is.

"That's scythe's looks like a replica of Alexander's scythe from the Qwasers of Stigmata! Where did you even snag one?" Ryker said geeking out.

"Battleverse. Genevieve and Katsumi go there as well." Tatsuya remarked. "I'd tell you about Battleverse, but Genevieve says I can't tell about it…yet."

Ryker had the urge to hold up her little sister by the collar for answers, but calmed down. Ryker had made the introduction of his girlfriend, Garnet, and the team. Tatsuya wanted to introduce them to his "team" he formed minutes ago. As Tatsuya shifted his BlackTab, the Crystal Squadron jaw dropped to see "Evil" Summer (Evangeline) along the four.

"This is Evangeline and the couple back there is Ataru Moroboshi and Lum Moroboshi-Invader. We're a team without a cool name." Tatsuya said awkwardly. "I'm working on the name."

"I still think Onigiri was a good team name." Lum argued.

""Lum, I speak for the team when I say that's a terrible team name. There's a reason you're not the team leader." Evangeline said.

"So, you got Evil Summer and the main two from Urusei Yatsura. I don't even want to know how you got them all together, but I'll just wish you good luck." Ryker said blankly. "Bye."

"Bye, cousin." Tatsuya said before hanging up.

Ryker went up to the cooler and took one of the beers that Akio tended to drink. He downed it in one go.

"That was a reminder that little in the multiverse makes senses. I don't even how a team like that will work." Ryker said. "Although, I'm going to kick Evie's ass when I see her next time. Owes me some answers."

* * *

-((OU) Shin Vega)-

Evie sneezed causing her to lose her form sending her tumbling to the ground. This earned a snicker from Jeremy only for to get a kick in the groin from her. The two were currently at her "base of operations" on one of cities on the main planets, Kitsune-Sei. Warper flocked to live there after it was heard that Evie was the person running the place. Many were assured it was a safe place to raise families. Refugees from other worlds, small clans, and bits from Kage and Tōrukōri clan came. Evie had to set up a government and fix the broken universe left by Rebecca. The base was a modest yet nice mansion situated on Sumi Island (Water Island on Earth Prime as Kitsune-Sei was Earth-Like). Katsumi had her own place as well, but it was more private. Evie let her own one of the smaller sub-planets (moon) to lay the groundwork for her base. It was still being built. Thus, Katsumi stayed here off-duty. In the upper rooms, Katsumi walked out from a hot shower. With only a towel to dry her head, she waltzed into her room.

"Look at yourself, me, you're in the highest position in warperhood. Just got to keep it up." Katsumi said to herself.

Katsumi was Tatsuya's "twin", but they didn't really look alike considering they were born from different mothers just at the same time. Katsumi resembled her mother except she had her father's tanned skintone. However, she was a tad darker than Tatsuya. She stood at five foot seven and was keeping her build athletic to have a youthful glow. She had dark hair with blonde roots befitting her dirty blonde color. Like most Endurion, her development was rather sporadic. She had sported a decent bust size that was merely half the size of her stacked mother. Evie was the same. Katsumi got dressed in her personal battle armor. It had different in the past, but this was a remade version. It consisted of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of her limbs, a pair of grey gauntlets that covered much of her arms, shielded ninja boots (that appeared as ninja sandals), armor plating around her chest (a sleeveless straps version of Saiyan armor), and her BlackTab clipped to her belt with numerous capsules and mini-scrolls on it. Her hair is pulled back in a bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two blood diamonds dangling off the side with fringes of her hair coming over her right side her face. She walked down to join the two.

"We've got company." Katsumi said with ki sense going off. "Seems, Dimentio and Zone-Tan want an explanation."

* * *

(A/N: Written Nov.9 - I had to get this chapter out before they started to release new SU tomorrow on the 10th of November 2017. Meet Tatsuya, the last of the second generation of the Blackthorn clan. Lastly Katsumi's full appearance has been revealed and all the clan has confirmed ages. I did you didn't expect to see Tatsuya show up here of all series. If you had paid attention to Ryo vs the Xenoverse, he was already mentioned. Heh. Next time, we continue some canon episodes. As for Katsumi, her story will be told in another tale. Here's to 30 more chapters!)


	37. Episode 31: 2017's Rhapsody, Reflections

**(The author is in his slightly repaired office with a Santa hat on.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Before, we go on. Allow me to explain something, you'll need to read** **A Blackthorn's Rhapsody** **as it serves as the last chapter before the editorial's true ending**

 **(Tatsuya enters the office asking if he could do the disclaimer.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Go on.**

 **Tatsuya: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material. Go Project Blackthorn!**

 **Yoshi3000: Cue the opening theme!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^')**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 1 (Breather Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 31 – "2017's Rhapsody – Ryker Reflects"**

* * *

For once, some normalcy of dealing with canon was a relief after the ordeal of that trip through the worlds beyond. Yes, I am still reeling from it. It has really got me to think over how I do things. With the reveal of more shady things occurring behind the scenes, it's gotten me all the more on edge. At least, I can push it aside to try to relax. I was just glad to wake up late in the morning and not have to worry about anything. Yes, I know I'll have Homeworld on my ass and, with what's to come with the newer episodes, I won't be doing the canon jig for long. I get up and shower in silence before deciding on what to wear. I had a new design for my gi that I wanted to implement to replace my old one which is rather run its course. My BlackTab had the gi ready for me, but I wanted to save it for when I was training. So, after slipping on the usual underclothes (along with the weighted undershirt), I get on a black V-neck t-shirt with a purple Irken skull on it, blue baggy pants, the same black boots with green in-lining I had first worn when I first arrived in Beach City, and weighted studded blue armbands with the studs being black. With putting Harbinger in it's sheath and on my side, I take up my BlackTab to check the news on Earth Prime.

It's…surprisingly good. I noticed that it's December in the real world and past Ace's birthday. He would be 20, if he was here. I could only sigh.

"Happy birthday, Ace, wherever you are." I said clipping my BlackTab to my left side.

I look into the full-length mirror deep in thought. According to the date in Earth Prime, it would about close to two years since I left to become a warper. I still remember that March 20th when I dove in all those two years ago. Back then, I was headstrong and made an impulsive choice. When I became a warper, I started a small blog to catalog my adventures in a Tumblr blog. To people on Earth Prime, I was just some storyteller. It was a way I kept sane on my off time. Now that I look over the reviews of my "work", I do see many positives, but a few negatives. It's all gotten me reflecting on my choices. I walk out of my room to see Garnet with a hefty plate of bacon strips, hash browns, and pancakes with bananas in them on the coffee table.

"Morning, and yes the plates for you. I had a feeling you'd want to sit and reflect." Garnet said slipping off her shades. "And don't worry about Steven, he's dealing with Kiki as we speak."

I sit on the couch and started wolfing my food down. I do not know if she cooked it, but I'm always glad for Future Vision.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked with hash browns in my mouth.

"Pearl at Bayview with Tsubasa, Amethyst is "taking the day off" in her room, Jasper's off training on Mask Island with Lapis oddly enough, Rose and Greg working down on at the car wash, and Peridot's in the lab decommissioning the Sadie and Lars droids. As for your students, probably out or at home." Garnet said rolling it all off the tongue.

"I almost forgot about those robotic duplicates. Sadie probably wanted to deactivate hers seeing she'll end up quitting the Big Donut in the prime timeline." I said finishing my meal. "But that's not really what's on my mind at the moment."

I sigh.

"Times like this, I wonder if I made the right decisions or hell, if I am the hero I claimed to be. Looking back, I realized that I was a misguided teen with an anti-social view of the world. I started a blog to catalog my adventures, and it's a two-way street. One recent review called me a sociopath." I said a bit fearfully. "Citing my actions against the thugs I fight way back then….and my early devil may care attitude."

Being called a sociopath tore at me. I never thought of myself as one. Hell, I was even called an egotist. I had stints being cocky in my earlier days, but I never really thought highly of myself. If anything, I had bouts of low-esteem back then mostly due to being pessimistic.

"Ryker, with all due honesty, reality warpers in general are bound to have issues considering the infinite potential of what they can do. Considering, what I've seen so far. You're relatively handling it ok." Garnet said to me.

"That's not good enough." I said with a sigh. "My hands are still stained in blood."

I think back to that spy I mercilessly killed in the past. While yes, she was an issue, what was stopping me from using my warper powers to wipe her memory of working for the UGA? Aside from not having a proper grip on my warper powers, nothing. Thinking over things, I realized I could easily have ended up like Cherie Rose Loveless which gets me to shudder. While she was our "ally", it was vitriolic at worst and neutral at best. I had explained to Garnet about one of the comments calling me out on handing over a mook to Cherie for sexual slavery.

"Wait a second, but that was Cherie's idea. Secondly, she had information you needed." Garnet pointed out.

Garnet had a point. BlackTabs were useful for information gathering, but not truly on strategy to fight an enemy. That's where Cherie comes in as she was an expert. Hell, I might even have to call her again to see some more materials on fighting style from the OP universe, considering she texted me that my skills were Six Powers were mediocre.

"Yes, that's true, but I don't want to be like her. I want to be a hero or at least an anti-hero at the very least. There's only one thing I can do, work harder to improve myself. That and explore the lore that's so mysterious." I said. "So many questions I have?"

"That you may or may not get all the answers to." Garnet pointed out to me.

"That's true, but my brothers, sister, and cousin will help. I have a feeling we'll all get piece of the puzzle. Hell, for one I'd like to know about this Battleworld that apparently my sister, Katsumi, and Tatsuya know about." I said curiously.

"Shouldn't you be concerned with that prophetic new evils that are emerging?" Garnet remarked looking over something on her BlackCommunicator.

"I am more concerned and worried about Katsumi and Evie." I said taking my BlackTab into my hands. "Maybe I should call."

I was hoping things will not get any worse, but, who am I kidding? Conflict's bound to happen, but I will buck up and ready myself for what's to come.

* * *

On a plane set for the Virgin Islands, Normandy leaned back. It was hellish to get a private place and escape Brazil as this plane was not even his. Add to the fact, his arms were covered in blood. All because of a misunderstanding, Normandy had to flee Brazil. What was his chances of a drug kingpin having a heart attack in front of you and his grunts come up to think you killed him. It was traumatizing and a nightmare, but he was glad he got to that kingpin's plane. This all did come at a price. He had to use "Sakura" as a human shield, but he was not too torn up about it. Naru's body would unite with her soul at least.

"At least, I gave her a proper burial. Besides, if anything, there's one woman I should focus on." Normandy thought.

While he was right to think that she was no longer a problem, that did not mean the end for her. All the way in Bayview, Motoko shivered feeling something in her spine. Gerald had asked what was wrong.

"Something terrible has happened. I don't know what…but I feel like a thorn that was once removed was slammed back into me." Motoko remarked.

Others would have those feeling as well.

* * *

With the end of the Frost Clan, this led to many good things. However, while Ryker did bring a semblance of "peace". His actions had equal harm on the multiverse as well. With the Frost, there was a bit of a rush for a new clan to take its place and old haunts. The smaller clans were brawling it out with each other for the shot to fill the Frost's shot. Akira and Genevieve may had crushed the Frost the first time and drastically dropped their numbers back then, but the Frost was able to go on. This time, the royal line of Frost was wiping out completely out and the would be heirs promptly broke away. Add to the effect of the actions of Ryker's younger brother, Ryder, helping to inadvertently set the stage for Kage clan to raise from the Tenin Clan's ashes. All and all, the multiverse was a nightmare if you wanted to raise your clans' standing. Among those, was an enraged mother. Kitami Ashikaya had many reasons to be livid. Being stuck in the "fields of filler" had her unable to communicate with anyone on the outside. Now that she was free, her warpPad had updated and she would have blown up the space pod she was in. Currently, she was drifting at space wanting to catch her breath.

"Just great! Apparently, I've been stuck in practically statis for close to a damn year!" She fumed.

Leiko being dead was merely insult to injury. No money, no more favor, and the loss of an old friend. She could not even avenge her because of the fact she in no way wanted to go gung-ho on the deadly couple.

"Well, at least there are new forces available to work for. Lord Metarex? Too crazy. Pinkamena? Like hell, I'll go near her. Dimensio? Pay's lousy for starter positions. Rebecca? So, she's out of the council and somehow cheated Death? That's insane, but it's a no. Guess, I'll go for the Black Rose. I doubt that Loveless bitch will take me on." Kitami said redirecting her course. "Maybe I should pay my wayward son, a visit. I'm surprised got such a high bounty. And maybe I'll hunt down those traitorous maids too!"

Her space pod roared with life in the engines and rocketed up for another part of the multiverse.

* * *

I was surprised to see Steven getting a grip on his Gem powers with a bit more ease this time. Then again, warper powers makes mental abilities a bit easier to learn. I found him out on the beach looking up at the sky.

"I can now dream with my eyes open." Steven said confidently.

"Try not to overdo it, Steven. Warper powers are pretty messed up." I admitted.

"It's all right. I know the powers aren't all great, but I try to think on the positives of everything." Steven remarked to me with goofy smile. "It's really put all this in perspective for me."

I wish I had still that innocence and ignorant bliss. Then again, my childhood innocence was torn up by my own actions and the world naturally a perverse place either way. At least, Steven's got less baggage then me, and I want to keep it that way.

"By the way, how'd you deal with Jenny and Kiki?" I asked.

Steven explained to me he took Jenny aside and explained he was rubbing her out raw with all those favors.

"Figured, I'd do like you and deal with it right away. That way I can relax after…you know." Steven said referring to our last adventure.

"That war was hell. I'm sorry you had to see that." I said earnestly.

"With all due respect, Ryker. Considering what went down in Homeworld, you practically prepared me." Steven said. "And it's taught me to appreciate all the down time I have."

I nod appreciate and walk away. After ignoring Ronaldo, I head over to the Big Donut. While it was closed, it was rather easy to mundanely use my BlackTab to spawn a skeleton key to open the door leading to the break room. Why here? For one, it was quiet. Secondly, I'd rather not have Amethyst interrupt my call. Plopping down on one of the chairs, I ready my BlackTab to make the first call to Cherie Rose Loveless. I should have selected audio call, but I hit video call by mistake. Shit!

The image projects out on a holographic hard-light screen, and I turn off the lights in the break room. I wanted to pray she was decent when she answered the phone. But this was Cherie. The infamous pirate woman picked up and images showed she just rolled out of bed.

"Well well, I did not expect you of all people to call me. This a booty call?" Cherie said.

I shake my hand.

"No! I need your help. I need advice on how to properly improve on the Six Powers. Hell, I might even want to get my mitts on Rokugan too!" I explained.

Cherie sighed and tied her robe tighter sparing me the sight of her body (not that it was unpleasant thought).

"Ok, the Six Powers, I could help. Rokugan, I cannot. While I have the Six Powers under my belt, I can't teach you Rokugan due to the fact I did not fully master all of the Six Powers myself. Least I can do is send you some reading materials for you to practice." Cherie said. "But it will cost you…"

She had that lewd look on her face.

"Cherie, I am getting you another person for your slave harem!" I said annoyed.

That robe was being untied slowly by Cherie. Oh great. Before I could say anything, Garnet calmly opens the door and walks up to me.

"And he's not pimping himself out." Garnet said clearly.

Cherie pout and re-tied the robe saying we were no fun.

"Guess I got no choice to come down to train you myself." Cherie said getting me and Garnet to tense.

Oh hell no. I beg for Garp or hell, the CP9 to teach me, but Cherie's adamant on teaching me herself. She said she'd see me soon and hung up on me.

"I see in the near future she'll be the upmost tease about it or her training you raw. Either way, it's not good for you." Garnet said sympathetically.

Well, shit! At least, it'll take her a while….or merely 20 seconds seeing she tore open a portal. I forgot she can do that too, except better than me. Cherie was more of a magic user than a physical combat fighter, thus her combat clothes differ than my own. Thus, she wore a white jacket with a dark grey interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She was twirl her war hammer, Mjolnir, had her own tablet device clipped to her side, and wore several gold necklaces.

"Hey, you raid Neapolitan's lately? Figured, since you're both….gahhhh!" I said before she smashed Mjolnir on my groin.

Damn it, the pain! I held my family jewels writhing in agony, but Garnet gives the look that said, "You walked into them up."

"We are not all gifted in height, but I can still kick your ass." Cherie said smugly.

"Couldn't you have just used your fists?!" I wheezed out.

Cherie has the nerve to tell me to grow a pair, and Garnet snickers at this. Cherie tells me to get on my gi and I force myself up. Using the clothing app on my BlackTab, a green glow comes over me changing my outfit to my new gi. It's the third version of my gi, and I called it my **Lighter Shade Gi**.

* * *

Ryker's new gi unlike the previous gis, this gi is somewhat lighter in color being closer to a very dark gray, lacks an inner shirt (as the weights were applied through seals within the clothes themselves), and features a slightly different ocean blue obi with "耐久" (Taikyū) marked on the left end of it (it is also tied at the right side). The blue boots he wore clasp together on the front of his shins, and the matching armbands are studded with small black spikes. It does not have a symbol on the front, it retains "黒" (Kuro) insignia in the back like his previous gis. The baggy gi pants were customized to have many pockets similar to cargo pants.

"And you call me out for raiding Neo's closest? Akuma called and he wants his black back." Cherie said snidely.

"Oh come on! Nearly possible color was taken by someone. Black's my family color!" Ryker argued. "Plus, blue's a personal favorite color of mine."

Cherie rolled her eyes, and Garnet was thinking that purple would have suited him better this time. Either way, Cherie hauled Ryker and Garnet off for training. It would be the most grueling half-hour of his life. To compare would be the training sessions with his mother and siblings. They both left him ragged, doughy, sweaty, and begging for the mercy. Ryder was on the ground a distance away from the barn panting. Garnet was in a slightly better state with the permafusion wearing a similar gi to Ryker's except having the secondary color as purple. Cherie was just fine chuckling at the two's exhaustion. She walked up and sat on Ryker's lap just to troll him.

"You did pretty well." Cherie cooed.

"You magic blasted us with those Final Fantasy spells for nearly forty minutes with no warning!" Ryker said too tried to get up.

"I screamed "Dodge!" didn't I? Sucks that I used my Warper's Will to cancel out Garnet's future vision while I'm near her." Cherie said teasingly.

She had a clone of herself she formed with the Multi-Form plop down on Garnet's stomach to keep her still.

"You're insane." Ryker hissed a bit.

"You're lucky you're cute or I'd gut you for that. Besides, we're all a bit crazy." Cherie said.

With the clone and real her laying her hand on Ryker and Garnet, the exhausted couple got more knowledge on the Six Powers. Ryker was tempted to ask why the hell she could not just do that and be done with. The glare Garnet gave Cherie was screaming it at her. Cherie's clone dispelling and Cherie used Curaga to heal the two.

"That should be enough for now. Hope it helps." Cherie said tearing open a portal to return home.

As she was about to step in, both Garnet and Ryker kicked her into open getting payback. As the portal closed, the couple had a satisfied look on their faces.

"She's going to get us back for that." Garnet said regaining her stoicism.

Ryker's response was to kiss her telling her it was totally worth it.

* * *

(Hell, Other World)

Naru's soul had reunited with her old body to fully complete her. However, this lead to a bit of a defect due to the body having another "soul" in it. The two beings had ended up merging and Naru had to fight "Sakura". Whether it being a lapse in her judgement or the universe wanted to get rid of another Naru, she lost the bid become forcibly apart of this new self. Thus, Naruka was reborn as she was mysteriously revived.

(Unknown location)

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Z (Bruce Falconer's Tracks) – Perfect Cell Theme)**

Naruka found herself on a spaceship and confronted by a mysterious person in a cloak who eyed her down.

 **"I have revived you for a purpose, to serve me."**

Naruka bowed before them with the submissive part of her taking over. Su's machine had reprogrammed her to the ultimate submissive servant.

The cloaked figured smirk as it seemed his Warper's Will on the girl was working as well. He hauntingly turned to the "fourth wall".

 **"It may not be my time yet, you better watch out "heroes". I am coming, and I'm not alone!"**

Behind the cloaked figure were pairs of glowing red eyes in the darkness all laughing along with the twisted metallic laughter from the figure.

"I bid my servitude to you…Lord." Naruka said before he finished the Naruka's sentence. " **Metarex."**

* * *

(A/N: Oh yeah, another villain. Don't worry, he won't be showing his face for a long time. But I promised TheDisplacerofEquestrias that I would set him up, so here he is. On that second note, I wanted to address some of those issues that serial anonymous reviewer kept painting up. So, I figured a good way to do so instead of the tutorial was for a slow chapter focusing on the reflections of his past. I want to thank all of my viewers because this fanfiction has hit 20,000+ views! (Then again, Sekirei Blackthorn has double that.) This may be the last chapter for SUB for 2017, maybe. Also, go check out Cherie Rose Loveless's work.)

 **Ending Theme: It's the End of the Year as We Know It – Micheal Stipe, Stephen Colbert, and James Franco**


	38. Episode 32: Monster Reunion (AU)

**(The author is in his repaired office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Before, we go on. Currently, I'm about shy of 50 episodes behind canon. However, considering that are flashback episodes I won't be doing and episodes I can't do due to my changes to "canon", it's probably less 40. With the New Year, I've thought over Steven Universe. While I still like the show, it's not as perfect as I praised it years ago with it was starting out. This is only motivated to work harder to improve my story's quality. On that note, this will go rather quick and fast-paced.**

 **(Lapis Lazuli enters the office asking if he could do the disclaimer.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Go on.**

 **L. Lazuli: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material.**

 **Yoshi3000: Cue the opening theme!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^')**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 2 (Altered Tides Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 32 – "New Jobs, New Outfits, Old Gems" (Monster Reunion)**

* * *

 **[Cues: Do It or Donut Instrumental - Steven Universe OST]**

Akio wanted to spend her mornings sleeping in. She did not want to drag herself out of bed and work. Ryker had the bright idea of having her and Tsubasa work on the Big Donut considering Lars and Sadie were no longer working there. For Akio, there was another reason. Lapis and Peridot demanded she get a job and the Squadron sided with them. So, here she was, tugging at her Big Donut shirt.

"This sucks!" Akio droned.

Tsubasa was playing video games on his Game Slave 3 he spawned. Akio could not just be happy it was a slow day.

 **[Cues: Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver Original Soundtrack - Route 47]**

At the barn, the Squadron (sans Priyanka, Tsubasa, and Akio, who had to work) gathered for a breakfast meet. Steven, Pearl, and Ryker had cooked up a storm.

"I got good news for you all, my students. I've got new gi for all of you." Ryker said wearing his **Lighter Shade Gi**. "And I'm wearing it now."

"That's so cool." Steven said excitedly.

"Figured, I'd spring for a lighter shade and improvements on the shin guards." Ryker explained before finishing his tea. "I've also had the liberty of upgrading the old communicators. They should activate now."

The Black Communicators glowed as it reconfigured itself to show a sleeker model resembling the recent Samsung Galaxy S9. Lar held his in his hands. At the hospital, Priyanka did not even bat an eyelash to the fact hers changed shape.

"You all had fought with me through thick and thin. Thus, I had decided to bestow you all with a newer model. One, thanks to Peridot, that's more efficient. Behold, the Zen-Mini." Ryker said. "It's no BlackTab, though. Peridot and I did at least program an OS close enough. Now you can call everyone in the multiverse if you got the location and number. It also had a spawn system similar to the BlackTab along with a virtual inventory to store and take out stuff."

A notification pinged up on Steven, Priyanka, Connie, Lars, and Sadie's Zen-Minis. Ryker explained he'd sent over the new gi for them. Steven remembered how Ryker could swap by scanning his device over him, and tried it with his. Steven realized that the gi felt much lighter than the previous one.

"So, the weighted gear is shifted to the armbands and leg guards." Steven remarked. "That's a bit better for me. I always did feel the weighted undershirt kind of choked me a bit."

Lar posed in his alongside Connie while Sadie shook her head at the antics of those two. It was a simple matter of using Warper Edit to slightly alter them to suit their respective styles.

Steven's variant on the gi kept the very dark gray color and lack of an inner shirt. There was a small hole formed for his Gem to stick out outlined in dark pink along with the sides on his "sleeves". Steven's obi still had "耐久" (Taikyū) marked on the left end of it (it is also tied at the right side), but in dark pink. The dark pink boots he wore clasped together on the front of his shins, and the matching armbands are studded with small yellow spikes. The top retains "黒" (Kuro) insignia in the back like his previous gis, but the front had the yellow star. The baggy gi pants also had a star on the right leg.

Connie whistled in appreciation.

"You know, Steven. You've gotten a bit more built since you started your training." Connie said.

Steven was a bit taller than his canon counterpart at this point, and Connie was eyeing his form intently. Connie was no slouch in growth looking a lot more athletic in figure. The constant fighting, sword training, tennis, and trying not to die was a rather good way to get a strong build. Connie was slowly resembling her mother by the fleeting days.

Connie's variant on the gi kept the very dark gray color. Due to the lack of inner shirt, Connie had a light pink sports bra on being slightly visible. Her gi's sleeves were tattered as a stylistic choice and had a crimson headband tied around her head. Instead of an obi, Connie opted for a studded crimson belt around her waist. The crimson boots she wore clasped together on the front of her shins, and the matching armbands are studded with small gray spikes. The top retains its "黒" (Kuro) insignia in the back like her previous gis.

Lar's variant had a few more drastic changes. The gi kept the very dark gray color (retaining its "黒" (Kuro) insignia on the back) and lack of an inner shirt. His obi was a burgundy color still had "耐久" (Taikyū) marked on the left end of it. His obi was tied to the center. The block boots he wore clasped together on the front of his shins, and the matching armbands are studded with small white spikes. He also wore black fingerless gloves, had a sea green skill emblem on the sides of his boots, and a black cape with a high collar (just like his space pirate outfit in Lars of the Stars).

"Lars. That is so cool, and I see your building yourself up." Ryker noted.

Sadie did not make any changes to the gi, and the lack of inner shirt showed hints of a lacy strapless black bra with visible cleavage much to Lar's joy.

"Well, I see you all look good in it." Ryker said. "So, now we can begin training. Today, I'll run you through the Six Powers."

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Running Across the Land]**

Training was a bit of an interesting affair. Peridot grew obsessed with using Soru (Shave) and moving around all the place. Jasper grew hooked on using Tekkai (Iron Body) feeling invincible until Lapis brought her down to Earth by slamming the elite quartz. Lapis wanted to take training much more seriously and even phasing on a gi like Ryker's. Much to the surprise of the team, Pearl had quickly grown adept in Kami-e (Paper Art), Rankyaku (Tempest Kick), and Shigan (Finger Pistol) like she had been using it for years.

"It's a lot like dancing." Pearl reasoned.

Jasper tried to attack her for Pearl to use Kami-e to easily manipulate her body around Jasper's punch. Jasper kept trying only to hit air due to Pearl's dance.

"I call it my Origami Stance. Helps being a Gem allows me to naturally mold my body." Pearl explained as Jasper's punches grew sloppy as the hulking Gem grew more frustrated.

Getting in close, Pearl got Jasper on her face with a five fingered Finger Pistol with her fingers digging right around Jasper's gem. The quartz dispersed to which Pearl caught Jasper's gem.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Not bad." Ryker said clapping for her. "Masterful work."

"I doubt anyone will expect a pearl who could throw down with her bare hands." Pearl said with a proud smirk.

Ryker turned to Connie and remembered she really needed a proper sword.

"Connie, I almost forgot. I think you need a proper sword. You can't really use Rose's saber all the time, and so, I will craft you one." Ryker says.

Connie beamed at him.

"Really?! You'll make me one? Any kind I want?" Connie asked.

"Provided, you can lift it." Ryker said firmly. "Plus, you should look up what material you'll want for the blade. So, why not take a break to do so?"

"Wait. Mom? Don't you want your blade back?" Steven said looking down to his mother's sword.

"It's rightfully yours now, my son. Plus, I have this katana." Rose said revealing she had a hidden Rose-themed katana under her sleeves.

"Since when?" Pearl asked.

"That's a secret." Rose said with a wink.

Pearl could only groan at that, but warmed up to see Rose and Steven engaged in a bit of a spar to help mold Steven's form. Ryker got a blip on his BlackTab to see that the Season 5 premiere had recently on Earth Prime. Ryker wanted to watch it, but had important things to do. So, he set his BlackTab to record it for him to watch it later.

Sadie seemed to have trouble with most of Six Powers only barely pulling off Soru. So, Garnet was helping her hand to hand. That was morning training for the team only this time amplified to the next level. Ryker had started to meditate to work on maintaining ki control.

* * *

 **[Cues: MySims Kingdom – Afternoon]**

I might have ended up falling asleep while meditating. I could only hope nobody noticed, and, as I woke up, I find a snickering Garnet waiting for me to wake up.

"Ok, who knew I was really sleeping?" I asked. "Aside from you."

"Jasper did, and wouldn't let anyone "break your concentration"." Garnet said pointing to Jasper who had reformed after being defeated. "She's still sore over Pearl kicking her ass."

"Fuck off, Permafuse. I ain't sore." Jasper spat.

"Now Jasper, no need to be mean." I said.

Jasper sighs quickly breathing out an apology. I sprang up and asked Garnet on the progress of my students.

"Well, the good news is each of your students found their niche in what power they excel at." Garnet said before going into more detail.

According to Garnet, Sadie's good with Shave, Lars is good with Tempest Kick, Steven's good with Iron Body, and Connie's good with Finger Pistol. I look to my BlackTab to see its ten before noon and find a text from Priyanka requesting to get her training at night. I quickly text that's fine. Jasper tells me that everyone split off to do their own thing for the day. I see Ashi out of the corner of my eye effortlessly preforming all the Rokushiki like its second nature. I notice that Ashi is wearing the same gi as mine. I had a feeling someone spawned it for her.

"Master, you're waken up." Ashi said as she launched off another Tempest Kick with ease.

"Well good to see someone's made a lot of progress. In light of this, take the rest of the day off." I said kindly.

"Oh, thank you." Ashi said with a bow.

With no real hesitance, she stripped off the gi and dove into the pool near the barn. At this point, I'm not surprised, nor I am questioning it. I turn back to Garnet.

"Hey Garnet, I think I'll head back to the Beach House and watch something on TV. You in?" I asked. "It's the Season 5 premiere."

"Why not?" Garnet said. "Just remember, we have to deal with Centipeddle later today. Steven wanted to let you know he'll get to healing her when you're ready to assist."

 **[Music End]**

I nodded, and we left. Apparently, Jasper went to join Ashi. It's nice to see she's not too high-strung as much. Returning to the Beach House, I sent my gi into my Inventory to be cleaned and changed into something a bit more casual. I donned a purple hoodie jacket with a space motif at the center, black outlines in each sides of my sleeves, black jogging pants, and a simple pair of red and blue hi-top sneakers. Garnet merely phased on a similar outfit replacing the jacket with a sports bra. We sit on the bed in my room as I blipped on the television having my BlackTab wirelessly cast the video to it.

I had to say that Season 5 was starting strong. I really did like Lar's Space Pirate outfit, and I made a mental note to get myself a cape just like it.

"I'm surprised Lars literally commands a squadron. Just like you." Garnet said with a chuckle.

"All I need is get myself a ship." I jest.

We watch on and I'm impressed Lars essentially made himself an Arwing. I make another mental note to help Lars in mechanics. Peridot would want to help to. Emerald was a lot of fun to watch…. it's ironic she's not voiced by a woman apparently. Jungle Moon was a great episode, and I was awed with the Pink Diamond flashback.

"Well, I'm not surprised at all. What an asshole." I say.

"You have no idea." Garnet said shaking her head in disappointment. "At least, Stevonnie is all right."

Ultimately, I'm glad I saw those two new episodes. Season 5 has a bright future ahead, and I look forward to it. Suddenly, my BlackTab rang and look down at the caller I.D., Cherie Rose Loveless. Crap. Garnet's face matched my soreness to the fact that she is calling.

I begrudgingly answer.

Cherie shows my screen, to my relief, fully clothed. However, what worried me was a stern look on her face.

"Cherie." I say.

"Before you say another word, no this is not a booty call. A new bounty was reissued out concerning your family members. You may want to see them." Cherie said. "I've sent you a copy."

She abruptly hung up on me and I took out the posters from my inventory. The first one was Tastuya's.

 **WANTED Dead or Alive: "Silver Shinigami" Tatsuya Blackthorn – 79,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active**

Well that's expected. I put it aside and took up the next one off the floor. I paled when I saw it.

 **WANTED Dead or Alive "Shadow Patroller X" Ryo J. Blackthorn – 2,105,000,000– 10th Rank – Active**

Garnet's shade fell off her face. Now I barely know Ryo as he did kept to himself back in the day. But what the hell did he do to warrant him being half the worth of my parents' individual bounties. I needed to do some research on him, and maybe call him. How strong is he I wonder? If his bounty's that high, he's certainty out of my range. Against my better judgement, I ask my BlackTab for an estimate of Ryo's power level. However, I stop it before it completes. I think I should not. Power levels are bullshit anyways…

I need something to get out of his awkward moment only for Garnet to remind me we have canon to deal it. Oh, thank mercy. I swap out my sneakers with the boots from my gi. I also made sure to have armor plating around my chest remember that corrupted gem could spray acid. I also hand Garnet one for to put on as well. She phased the sports bra into a shirt before putting on the armor plating before we left to find Steven.

* * *

 **[Cues: Kool & the Gang - Summer Madness]**

Rose had wanted to spend time with her and so the mother and son were in the midst of playing tennis in Rose's room in the temple. Connie was referee training her eyes to track the speeding ball. With a dive, Steven spiked the ball faster than Rose could react.

"That's a point. Both of you are on match point! Rose, it's your turn to start it off." Connie said raising the checkered flag.

They are all agreed on the first to 11. Rose had been in the lead at first having the match as 7 to Steven's 3. However, Steven managed to catch up to the point where now it was a dead tie. Rose tossed up the ball and swing with her racket. Neither held back as they were using superhuman speeds. Steven was not wearing the weights, and the shield carrier could help to crack a smile at being so agile.

"I wonder if I can move fast enough to train with Pearl." He thought focusing on his swinging.

Connie thought she'd only see this extreme level of sports in cartoons and video games (which considering everything, is rather ironic.). The tennis ball was socked so hard enough for it to combust, but the two were undaunted.

"Sorry son, but this fight ends here!" Rose said making her final strike.

The ball was out of Steven's reach and there was little time to react as it grazed him. Opening the door to Rose's room, Garnet and Ryker entered only for said flaming tennis ball to fly at them.

 **[Music Ends]**

Ryker used telekinesis to halt the ball putting the flames out in the process.

"Yo, Steve-o, you ready to deal with Centipeedle?" Ryker said as the ball turned back into clouds.

"Lunch first." Steven said as the tennis court and rackets also went poof. "Can we all agree to Frymans?"

"They only serve fries, Steven. Plus, for some reason, Lars hates fries." Ryker said rolling his eyes. "I'll go see what the others want."

"After eating ration bars and food of questionable quality during our travels in that war we walked into to, some good ol' junk food puts me at ease." Steven said sheepishly.

Ryker left alongside Garnet.

"So, Ryker? You intend to give Akio, Tsubasa, or Ashi, Zen-Minis?" Garnet asked.

Out of the entire squad, those three were the only ones not to have one.

"No, yes, and no. Akio's going to spawn nothing but liquor. Ashi's still a bit dense. Tsubasa's fine. At least, he's training." Ryker remarked. "In fact, I may as well give him his now."

The couple stopped by the Big Donut where Akio was asleep and Tsubasa was in the counter. As per the norm in the Big Donut.

"Tsubasa, give me a chocolate drizzled donut to go." Ryker said pulling a dollar out of his wallet. "And I also have something for you. You've earned your keep by doing what you can."

Ryker produced a Zen-Mini for him and Tsubasa asked if Akio was getting more.

"The day that happens is when she gives up gambling." Ryker said as Tsubasa hid a laugh.

"Speaking of that. She's blew through off half her share of the bounty in a gambling spree." Tsubasa said giving Ryker the donut to which he quickly devoured.

"Already?" Ryker said wiping his face his napkin. "Then, I made a good call. Either way, we'll all gathering for lunch. What you guys want? I'm honestly in the mood for whatever the equivalent is to Subway here."

"I think that's Subway, and I'm game for a sub. I'll even bring donuts." Tsubasa said simply texting over what kind of sub he and Akio wanted.

Ryker nodded, and the couple headed up to the barn. Lapis was hard at training once again trying to infuse ki attacks with water working up a sweat.

"Lapis, you don't need to burn yourself out." Ryker said assuring her to relax.

Lapis halted her katas to face the two.

"We're going on a food run. Any requests?" Ryker asked.

"Let me ask Peridot first." Lapis said as they walked into the barn.

Jasper, Peridot, and Ashi were playing **Def Jam: Fight for da World** on the Nintendo WarpSpark with Peridot viciously making a monkey out of Jasper and Ashi.

"Peridot, you crystal bitch!" Jasper roared as Peridot kept landing blows.

"Don't hate the player, hate your character's weaknesses. Your custom avatar may have your height and building, but she's a bit slower than you." Peridot said as she threw Jasper's avatar off the stage

 _"Ringout! P2 loses!" The game announced._

"FUCK!" Jasper spat gripping the controller harder.

Jasper would feel some glee when Ashi smashed a baseball bat over Peridot's avatar, which caught her off-guard Ashi had her avatar swat Peridot off the stage.

"Damn it! I was toying with Jasper for so long, I neglected Ashi…" Peridot said tossing down her controller.

"Yo. Ryker and Garnet's here." Lapis said playing ruffling Peridot's hair.

Jasper, Ashi, and Peridot turned to see the two. Ryker's face fault to find Ashi was still naked. She really did not have much in modesty outside of combative situations.

"Ashi, why are you still naked?" Ryker asked.

"It's humid." Ashi said with a shrug.

"Feh, whatever. I came here because Garnet and I are going to Subway, and we want to see what you want." Ryker said. "So, what will it be?"

Peridot looked it up on her Zen-Mini and came to a decision. Jasper wanted something heavy, Lapis wanted something with veggies, and Ashi was impartial to it ok with whatever sandwich they got. Ryker merely texted the team of the gang of what they wanted before leaving with Garnet on Claire.

* * *

It had been a while since I was able to drive Claire, and Garnet with me only made it sweeter. Garnet looked over at me with an impartial look.

"Ryker, we need to talk about what are we going to do with Jasper and Ashi?" Garnet asked. "Seeing that you've reflected and thought things over."

I had to admit to Garnet that I was iffy on having a harem as I was happy with just her. Technically, Garnet herself is a walking trio.

"That's nice to know, you're not like your brother." Garnet said referring to Ryker.

"He's an Ashikabi, Garn. A harem's in the job description. I won't lie if I said I was interested in Jasper or Ashi. However, you know I love you." I said.

"So, we can agree we'll train Ashi to at least function "normally" in society." Garnet said.

I could probably Warper Edit that, but I nod.

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly okay if you chose to do that with you. She already follows your every order." Garnet admitted bluntly. "In one of my visions of the near-future, she'll end up walking in on us. And considering the amount of times, I got said vision. It's very likely to happen."

I blushed trying to keep my eyes on that road. Garnet essentially wants me to nip it in the bud. I guess I'll have to do something. At least, it's just Jasper and not Ashi. With voice control, I turn on the car radio hoping for something to break the tension.

 **[Cues: The Boondocks Soundtrack - Party Beat]**

That's better. I relaxed and hit the gas to burn some rubber. We end up in Connie's hometown only to hear police sirens. Damn it! I sigh and pull over. I get the pink slip of this car to which I scan over with my BlackTab to make it "legit". A tap on the glass had me pull it down to see a police officer.

"Afternoon, officer." I say trying to be nonchalant.

This officer virtually looks like the "butch" looking Office Jenny from the Pokémon Unova anime and her partner was a shortstack. Oh joy.

"Humph. A car like this can not be street legal. License and registration, and step out of the car. Both of you." She says.

I groan and we do what she says. Unsheathing Harbinger, I twirl it and stab it into the ground. A sign of goodwill.

The short officer with brown hair and matching eyes looks at me funny.

"Why do you carry a katana?" She asked.

"What? Do you expect a gun?" I snarked.

"Don't snark at my partner." Officer "Jenny" said. "Now, your license."

I hand them over and she looks them over.

"Ryker Olivia Blackthorn. *snort* What poor fucker have a butch first and middle name?" She snarked shoving me my license and registration. "Either way, you're clean for now. So, get out my sight."

I was so tempted to punch this one out, but I decided to let it go. No, I don't need to use my fists on her. Besides, I could always let the universe deal with her. I get back in the car with Garnet and take off.

"I'm proud of you." Garnet said warmly.

"Hardest thing I've done, and I fought in a war against the Frost clan head. I guess this is what Cherie felt with the Shadow Men." I said pulling over by the hospital. "Might as well grab Priyanka."

I sense out Priyanka and easily find her in the lounge for employees.

"Ryker. I didn't expect you here." Priyanka said remarked.

"So, this is the sensei you've been talking about. The one who regularly defies the laws of nature." One doctor said jokingly.

I lifted up a vending machine with one hand and that doctor shut up. The rest sans Priyanka look at like with fear.

"The squad's meeting up for lunch. You joining us for it?" Garnet asked.

"Can't, sadly." Priyanka said. "But Connie's with you guys, right?"

"She was apparently being the judge of a tennis match." I said. "So, she's still with Rose and Steven."

Priyanka sighed in relief admitting that Connie and Steven seemed a little too close for her liking. I did not why that was an issue and promptly left with Garnet. I swear that I can't escape lines. At the very least, we get the sandwiches and we were on our way back to Beach City. Only to get sirens again!

"It's the same officers." Garnet said without even looking.

That's it! My anger seemed to have tapped in Shin Warper's Will because I hear a crash. I stop my car to see I accidently knocked out the two officers and they crashed into a tree killing Officer Bitch. The short's one height saved her from being impaled. Well….I did not use my bare hands, and they can't implicate me for this. So, I called emergency services for them before leaving. All this just for lunch! Next time, I'll just get fricking pizza.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

Lunch was a peaceful, but no one wanted to sit near Ryker and Garnet who looked rather annoyed. Not in the mood for dealing with Ashi, he had Peridot teach her some of Earth's culture. Lars and Sadie went off to train on flying with Lapis joining them. Akio had to be dragged back to work by Tsubasa. Everyone else went down to the Burning Room.

"Let's do this." Ryker said popping the bubble with the CHAAAAPs. "Steven."

Steven cracked open the bubble with Centipeedle's form. Ryker used his telekinesis to restrain her for Steven and Rose heal the corrupted gem.

"Everyone, I need you all to use Warper's Will to keep her still long enough for me to use Warper Edit on her." Ryker said. "Rose and Steven are still healing her, so get ready!"

Ryker makes the release as Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Jasper make the hold with Warper's Will while Ryker starts to edit anyway. It took a while, but they got her stabilized in her semi-corrupted.

Centi now had a humanoid form with her torn gray jumpsuit materializing on. Everyone even Ryker fall on one knee utterly drained.

"Shit. All that effort…" Ryker said spawned a collar out of his BlackTab.

He put it on Centi's neck explaining it's a translator to translate her squawking. Steven opened up the chips to get Centi to calm. Centi squawks which the translator emits a virtual speech bubble.

 **(Ste…Steven?)**

"It works. Sweet." Ryker said.

She squawks hitting Ryker with acid on his chest getting the warper to scream in horror and pain.

* * *

Centi kept hitting me with acid after that and I had to spend most of the day having been healed by my healing factor and Rose. So, I end up missing out on everything. It's nighttime by the time I'm completely healed up and in no more pain. I get out to find the Gems returning saying it's all been handled. However, government agents were investigating the area. Apparently while we were gone, the person handling the investigations of Gem affair was integrated into the NSA. Due to the UGA's screwups, the government set aside an actual team to investigate us and the Gem stuff on the planet. And they want answers, so we're on their radar. My eyes twitch when Steven shows me who it is on his Zen-Mini. It's the brother of that asshole cop from earlier! Why?! It doesn't help when Garnet says he's an asshole too! Rarrgh!

"Ok, I'm done." I said going back into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and plop on the bed staring up on the ceiling when Garnet comes in.

"At least he doesn't you practically killed his sister." Garnet remarked.

"True, but it's still a pain." I said.

"Look on the bright side. Tomorrow we'll have a day off." Garnet remarked.

Oh right. Alone at Sea can't happen because Jasper's on our side. Garnet removed her shades and gets a sultry mischievous look on her face.

"Think about it. If you give your students the day off tomorrow. You could spawn a boat and take yourself, me, and Jasper out to sea. All alone with no one to bother you." Garnet said trailing a finger about my chest.

I catch on, and my cheeks are burning red. Then I remember that Priyanka is coming to get training.

"That's nice, but we got to train Priyanka tonight." I said with a sigh. "Plus, why are you ok with me plowing Jasper? She did try to kill you all."

Garnet chuckled.

"One, it's a little satisfying to see Jasper under your thumb. Two, because of this, you've prevent harm from coming to Amethyst and Steven. Three, you saved her from getting corrupted. Four, considering I am a warper, I need to at least a few things to break the mold." Garnet said listing off her reasons. "Lastly, I want in."

Those reasons were fairly reasonable, and the last one got blood spilling out of my nose. Thankfully, I was not wearing a shirt. I cleaned up and got on the gi. Garnet phased on a look-a-like of my gi expect the bottoms were short-shorts to show her legs. The top of the gi's top was even done to show her muscled midriff. I whistled in appreciation.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Garnet said. "Now come on."

I take up Harbinger and my BlackTab and we take the portal to the barn where Priyanka awaited. Like Sadie, she did no modifications to the gi. However, that might have been a bit of a bad thing considering how full-figured she was. I could not control my blushing or my nose was dribbling blood.

"Ryker, are you all right?" Priyanka asked me.

"He's just impressed with your improving figure. You're doing good by the way." Garnet said which got Priyanka to smirk.

She was a bit more fit nowadays.

"You went braless?" I asked wiping my blood.

"Well yes. For a woman of my statue, bras are a bit too constricting, and plus it's easier to use Warper's Will to keep them up. Then all I need is two small pads for my nipples not be visible." Priyanka said confidently. "It's just so freeing."

"I'll let that sink in. Besides, you're married and it's not like you and Doug are swingers like in that RelatedGuy-ero verse." I said with a sigh.

Priyanka seemed to awkwardly chuckle with a bead of sweat coming down. Oh no. You can't be serious.

"Please don't tell me." I stammered.

"I kind of told Doug the Warper's Secret, and we looked up ourselves on the Zen-Mini. We're considering experimenting to spice up our lovelife." Priyanka said.

I had a blank look on my face.

"Let's just start training." I said blankly. "I'll be teaching you the Six Powers."

Thank mercy that Lapis joins it to help in the teaching. Priyanka was rather adept in learning the techniques to the point she had all six of them down. I could barely focus that night. If I don't get to relive that tension tomorrow. I think I may explode.

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a build up for the next "antagonist" to come. Unlike Norman, this one will have the government connections. Secondly, this one is going to have a lot more reason to distrust the Gems. I don't want to spoil all the details on what's to come. Either way, I wanted to spend a bit more time on Ryker and Garnet's development which was why Centi got gipped. Don't worry, though. She'll be back for another chapter.)

 **Ending Theme: Sonic X Ending Theme 1 – Mi-ra-I**


	39. Episode 33: Alone at Sea (AU)

**(The author is in his office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Now technically, I cheated on the schedule by releasing Sekirei Blackthorn before this and the previous chapter. I did this because Sekirei was on a bit more of higher priorities and plus it's much harder to write for.**

 **(Jasper enters the office asking if he could do the disclaimer.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Go on.**

 **Jasper: This is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material.**

 **Yoshi3000: Cue the opening theme!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^')**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 2 (Altered Tides Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 33 – "Lonely Sea Outing" (AU of Alone at Sea)**

* * *

 **[Cues: [Music] Conker's Bad Fur Day - Windy & Co.]**

Ryker woke up in a rather good mood considering today he was going to take the day off. Light training, no worrying about the students, and no canon to deal with. He was all wound up from yesterday and he would get his release today! He sprang up for a swift shower and clean up humming a rather merry tune. With that done, he got on his clothes for the day. An opening long sleeved purple silk shirt with his family kanji on the back with a sleeveless white undershirt with a graphic of Conker the Squirrel with a chainsaw, a pair of green shorts with purple flame patterns around the legs, and purple ninja sandals. Of course, he wore his gi's armbands and weighted the shoes just in case. Getting on a belt, he clipped his BlackTab to his right and got up Harbinger in it's sheath.

"Nothing's going to get me down today." Ryker thought walking out of his room.

He smelled the scent of breakfast that Pearl whipped and got himself a large helping of it. Pearl did not really mind having to cook so much to sate a Saiyan hybrid as it gave her ample chances to refine her skill in cooking. From the pleased look of Ryker, she was getting better.

"So, what are training in today?" Steven asked already in his gi.

"Nothing. Day off for all of you." Ryker said gleefully.

Stars were in Steven's eyes at the thought. He remembered that his father called him earlier to tell him he brought a fancy yacht. Greg had gone all out when he realized that due to Jasper being on their side, it would not get destroyed by her.

"I could go with him, but I really want to take Connie out on a real date." Steven thought before coming to a compromise. "Well if I go now, I could take her out shopping and meet up with dad later."

Steven finished his breakfast and left out the door with Lion in tow.

"He and Connie had gotten real closer to being such a cute pair." Ryker thought as Garnet came out of her room in the temple.

"Morning." She said picking up a plate for herself along with some coffee.

"Today's the day." Ryker said. "For some long await relaxation."

"Nice to see you're in such a good mood." Garnet said finishing off her light breakfast.

Garnet phased on a new outfit which was a bit of a custom take on several pieces of Ryder's designs. She wore a pair of flip-flop sandals (with the left red and the right blue), a purple bandeau bikini with a small star keyhole outlined in yellow, a partially-zipped navy black leather vest with a high V-neck line with a rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her muscled stomach, and her usual sunglasses. Her hair was down and styled to the half-shaved punk style tried previously, and she worn a pair of ruby and sapphire stud earrings. The bikini bottom had small yellow star clips on the sides of it.

"You look ravishing." Ryker remarked. "You went the extra mile of painting your nails purple, cute."

"Damn girl, you look fine." Amethyst said phasing on a similar outfit. "I hit I just might do some swimming of my own.

Amethyst's version had the bikini be a one-piece instead.

"Actually Jasper, Ryker, and myself are going boating." Garnet said. "So, we'll be out for a bit. Call if you need us."

She slipped her Zen-Mini in her jacket's pocket and she and Ryker leave the Beach House. As the couple were peacefully walking along, Garnet suddenly frowned.

"Yeah…Ryker? Something's going to happen." She said almost not wanting to admit it.

 **[Music Ends]**

Ryker groaned and asked about it. She told me prepare for someone trying to shoot me as they walked into boardwalk. Ryker nodded and the two came up to the boardwalk.

* * *

Okay, I might have overdone it. I sensed someone on the attack. My reaction was near automatic when I hear the click of a gun. The bullet was no problem as shooting me would have the same effect as shooting Goku…or Superman or any fighter in general. I had grabbed the arm of the shooter, threw him on the ground, and pinned him. Now, that was extreme. But considering that bullet could have bounced off me and harm someone else, I had to. I look down to my surprise to see it's a federal agent. Guess what, it's that bitch cop's brother Pearl mentioned. Amethyst and Pearl come up only for Amethyst to break down laughing at him. Federal agents make their appearances known and unlike the cowboy cop under me, they don't draw any weapon on me. Two came forward, and I swear one of them is a dead ring for Lt. Kitsurubami from FLCL. Hell, there's even an Amaro.

"Commander Amaro, it's good to see you." Pearl said coolly.

Commander Amaro nodded, and it seemed this was another minor crossover.

"You must be Ryker. We have heard so much about you. We apologize for having Lt. Oceania try to shoot you. James is a bit impulsive."

I got off him and James throws a handcuff on my left arm.

"I still want this ass arrested. This alien bastard murdered my sister!" James fumed.

Oh great, a xenophobe. I'd complain, but considering humans are basically made a bitch of in nearly every universe except One Piece and Black Lagoon, I pity his pain. Of course, I use a flick of wrist to shatter the cuffs.

"First up, Lt. Dickweasel, I still have human blood. Secondly, you tried to shoot a fellow citizen. While I am one from a parallel Earth, it still counts." I said sternly.

He rolled his eyes only for Amaro to point it that it does count. James argues he wants to arrest me for killing his sister. Firstly, this guy doesn't even know what happened. Most likely, that shortstack cop probably told him I had a hand in it.

"Look. Your sister was in the wrong place at the same time." Garnet said.

"Back off, crystal bitch! This is between him and me." James said coldly.

"First off. What happened with your sister was an accident. Secondly, your sister is the reason it happened in the first place as she wound up getting me to inadvertently cause the incident. Thirdly, you couldn't even arrest me considering it was indirect." I said hotly. "Lastly, call my girlfriend a crystal bitch again, and I'll make two busted arms out of you."

"Tough talk, bastard. But, you don't bring a sword to a gunfight." James said having the Barretta in my face.

I simply slash the gun in two thanks to Iaido making my quick draw much more effective.

"Are you done, James? The president wants to work hand in hand with them, not piss them off to a civil war." Commander Amaro said.

"But they're not citizens." James argued. "They don't pay taxes."

"You do realize we've been on this planet for centuries defending and you whine about taxes. Last time I checked, we need to work in order to pay taxes. Considering the amount of people in this country who don't pay taxes, you have the gall whine at us. We've been saving the Earth practically for free! Rose is too nice to call you out, but I'm not." Garnet said hotly. "On that note, try to harm Ryker again, and I'll make what Ryker could do seem tame."

It seems James was about to say something stupid because Garnet decked him before he could speak. I'm learn later that he would have said something that would have gotten Rose to cry.

"Garnet, that's no need to harm him." Rose said helping up. "He's merely fearful. I'm sorry she punched you."

"Control your teammate." James said shrugging Rose off.

The prick.

"Either way, we're here to talk to you. Rose has stated you're the third "leader" of the Crystal Squadron." Lt. Kitsurubami said. "Rose had mentioned that you led several operations in recent times."

"What? You need something from me?" I asked.

"Your group's technology. Now, the president has make a request for you to maybe share some of it." Amaro explained.

I frowned.

"I can hand over some pieces that could better the country, but I will not hand over any specs related my family's technology. That stays between my team and my clan." Ryker said sternly. "That's my condition."

"Acceptable." Amaro remarked.

"But it could be bomb-making technology!" James argued.

I roll my eyes and knock the idiot out with a karate chop.

"I will take you down to the lab. Just you and the lady." I explained. "The rest of you handle Lt. Douche here."

I take up my BlackTab and call Peridot to tell her get to the lab. Once with that done, I ask Amaro and Kitsurubami to lay their hand on my shoulders. With that, I turn to Garnet.

"I'll wait by the docks." Garnet said.

I nod and focus on the lab.

"Kai Kai." I said teleporting away with the agents.

* * *

 **[Lab BGM: Sonic Advance 2 - Techno Base [teckworks cover]]**

"So ki attacks are real?" Amaro asked.

"Yes." Ryker says.

"Considering kids are trying to intimate the Kamehameha? That's dangerous." Amaro points out as Ryker rolls his eyes. "Well, this place is rather hi-tech."

"Ironic, that aside from my Gem technology specs. Most of it is Earth technology." Ryker lampshaded as Peridot came out the elevator.

"Wait, why are the guys from the Superhuman, Robotics and Extraterrestrials Command Emergency World Unit here?" Peridot asked. "You did not tell them the location our secret lab?"

"I teleported them here, Dot." Ryker said getting on his lab coat. "I need to appease their government."

"By what, giving them our weapons?" Peridot asked.

"No. If I were to give them just one of what we have, America could take over the world." Ryker remarked. "No offense to the country, but they would."

Ryker looked through his inventory of inventions on his supercomputer.

"This is like something out of Batman." Kitsururbami said looking around.

"Damn straight, he was my inspiration." Ryker touted. "Either way, I can provide you the schematics for an engine that rans purely on electricity and would make oil obsolete."

The two agent's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Are you mad? If the middle East finds out we don't need their oil, it'll get even more messed up other here." Amaro said panicked.

Ryker pouted, but he settled for handing over schematics for neutralizing nuclear material and cloaking technology to make people invisible.

"Good enough for now? You can basically rid North Korea of it's nukes and have invisible assassins kill terrorists." Ryker asked.

 **[Music Ends]**

The two agents nodded, and Ryker teleported himself and the two back out on the boardwalk.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a day off to enjoy." Ryker said leaving the two.

* * *

I arrived at the pier to find Garnet and Jasper waiting. Jasper was wearing a dark orange sports bra and matching shorts with a white stripe along with sandals. On a boat alone with these two. To some a nightmare, and to others a dream come true. I look over at the yacht Garnet spawned. A rather modestly sized one painted purple with my family's crest on it.

"It would look better orange." Jasper muttered.

Garnet glared at her, but I paid it no mind as we board the vessel. I drove the boat the boat out to sea far enough for some distance from the town.

"Finally, some peace and alone time." I said putting down the anchor. "Nothing going to stop me now."

I walk out to the beach chair and plop down on it. Garnet crashes down on my waist slipping off her shades getting them to disperse.

"I see very little chance of anything getting the way of our day off." Garnet remarked to me.

"Best news I've heard so far…." I said before letting out a small squeak.

* * *

 **[Cues: JJ the Genius – Park Theme]**

Elsewhere in Connie's hometown, James Oceania stood over his sister's grave holding a bouquet. Her sister meant the world to him only to hear she was snuffed out. Tears rolled down his face as he laid those lilies down.

"Don't worry, sis. I'll get him for what he's done." James said getting up. "No one messes with the Oceania family."

James' heart in the right place, but his warpath would lead to a dark place. He wanted answers and he was willing to do whatever he could for them. His phone had rung to which he picked it up knowing who it was.

"Vernon, my old friend. How's the news business?" James asked.

"Full of crap. Support for those alien bastards is high. Doesn't help that they got April and Lois on their side." Vernon muttered.

"Bastards, they are. But they did save the world from those terrorists." James admitted.

"Terrorists who had their tech!" Vernon argued.

"Hasn't their tech been on the planet for years?" James pointed out. "Hell, it's because of their tech Japan made hoverboards and self-lacing shoes."

Yes, this universe has those as 2015 was validated.

"Besides, I'm more interested in Ryker. He's tied to my sister's murder and I want answers." James remarked.

"Don't have much on him. At most, it's known he's pretty young. Late teens-early 20's at best. He's not a gem like the others, but it's speculated he could be a hybrid of sorts. Sadly, that's all I know. April and Lois might know something." Vernon said.

Vernon was not sure of that, but he just wanted to throw those two under the bus. They always did steal his "thunder".

"Oh right, those two reporters that were on the scene. Think I'll pay those two a visit then. Thanks, Vern." James said hanging up.

Getting to his car, he took off to find those two. He needed answers and Amaro and Kitsurubami were not getting in his way.

* * *

 **[Cues: Ta-Ku - DAY 9]**

A melody that could have been in the Boondocks (or is considering which universe you were in) played off the radio as I swam in the water near the boats. No monsters, just the sun and the sea. Garnet was floating in the water as well, but it seems Jasper was staying on the boat. Apparently, she was still iffy about due to Lapis and settled for reading a book. Garnet had swum up behind me.

"I see company coming soon. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing." Garnet said calmly. "But seeing we'll have company soon..."

I felt a hand around my waist as Garnet's other hand drifting lower, and I give Garnet a look that basically said for her to warn me next time. You'd think handjobs from a Gem who's "gem" is on her hands would hurt, but it's rather smooth. It's not soft, but it's not the worst feeling.

My action to whirl around and start to leave some hickeys on that cerise skin of hers. A bit hard to do for a normal human, but I'm not.

"Frisky, much?" I asked as she kept stroking me under the water.

Garnet's response to smirk, and I knew what that meant. We were in a rush.

* * *

 **[Cues: Steven Universe - Somewhere Alone At Sea]**

Steven, Connie, and Greg were fishing off the boat, the Lil' Lappy. Lapis and Rose was making smoothies for everyone and had walked with out telling them they were done.

"We'll get them as soon as we get a bite on our poles." Greg said staring at where he casted his lure. "We're trying to fish."

"You do know I could just do this?" Lapis said using her hydrokinesis to lift a chunk of water up out of the ocean.

In said floating chunk, which was the size of your average fish tank, fishes swam around in it. Connie face palmed at this realizing that they had no reason to be even be fishing considering Lapis was here. Lapis was guided by Steven to put the fish in the cooler.

"Oi, you feel that Steven? It's Ryker and Garnet's energies and their spiking!" Connie said concerned.

"They could be fighting a Gem monster." Steven said worriedly.

However, the worry died rather quickly after seeing a ki wave shoot up into the air. Ryker and Garnet's energies had returned to normal, and Rose assumed they won.

"Maybe, we should check on them." Rose said taking control of the ship.

 **[Music Ends]**

The Lil' Lappy would come much closer just to find Jasper looking mystified and Garnet and Ryker sitting on the edge of the yacht looking content.

"Hey, how goes the fishing?" Ryker asked.

Connie growled at that before Rose and Lapis offered up smoothies. Ryker took up a cup and took a sip.

"I taste bananas, strawberries, tangerines, grapes, and kiwis." Ryker said before downing some more. "Oddest shake I had. Not the best I had, but filling."

"You know. I'm going to lie to you, I'm concerned about the SCREW-U guys." Steven said casually between gulps of his smoothies. "Specifically, Oceania."

"Look, I'll be blunt with you. I understand why he's apprehensive. At the same time, he's going to destroy himself if he keeps being so hot-blooded. It was too late for his sister, but it's not for him." Ryker said wistfully.

* * *

 **(Empire City, Empire State)**

Even though the two were fantastic news reporters, April O'Neil lived in rather modest conditions befitting her roots. Thus, she still lived in her old haunt in the Dragon District. Of course, she lived a penthouse suite towering high up, but she still walked the streets. Lois was her roommate in a sense. The two were friends since high school and roommates in colleges. The two of them were watching television.

"See? I told you he was going to get fired eventually. You honestly except someone like him to get far?" Lois said dryly to April.

"His business plan was great, and he was so nice about it." April bemoaned.

"He was on the Apprentice. Considering who hosts the show maybe it's for the better. He would have been screwed over anyway." Lois said flipping the channel.

Before April could speak, there was a knock on the door. April strolled up to the door to see through the peephole to see James Oceania at her door. He was in his suit and trenchcoat with his aviator sunglasses over his eyes.

"Hey, Lois. Look alive, we got company." April said opening the door.

"Never thought I'd see you out of that yellow jumpsuit." James said taking off the sunglasses.

"James Oceania. It's been years." April said stalely. "What do I owe the visit?"

"I want information on that hero of yours. Ryker." James said lowly.

"Humph, not even a good afternoon." Lois said tightening her robe around her waist.

"What's the occasion?" April asked.

"I want answers. Simple as that. He's not a Gem and he's clearly not human. He's capable of technology far more advanced than our planet. He's an unknown. Plus, he's involved in the death of my sister." James said bluntly. "Vernon said you two were close."

"Vernon's full of shit." Lois said a bit irked.

April made the mental note to deck him for this.

"Plus, we're not that close. He gave us a briefing and we were at the party the town held." April said leaving out details. "And let me ask, are you here with a warrant?"

"No." James said.

"Thought so." April said slamming the door in his face.

"I'm going to strangle Vernon!" April thought.

"Well shit….that bombed." James said leaving the building.

As he walked to his car, his phone rang, and James quickly answered.

"Oceania. So, you got me a lead?" James said.

 _"It's not a completely reputable source, but I did find a blog on that Beach City from a Ronaldo Fryman. Keep Beach City Weird. The editing's shite, the photos are low quality, but it's the only link to the Gems we have. But here's the interesting thing, I did some digging on the webmaster. Turns out he may have ties to terrorism. The same organization that tried and failed to reach out to the government. The UGA."_

"What was he? A grunt?" James asked interested.

" _Try one of the heads of it. He was dating one of the other heads. She's dead and her home was blown up. Another head was found dead. Only three of them are alive and our boy was one of them."_

"Wait, are the other three in prison?" James asked.

" _Get this. Somehow, our justice system missed Fryman. The last two were rich enough to wipe their slates clean."_

"Well, I'll need names for those two either way." James said.

 _"I'll send them over."_

"Alright. I guess I'll be heading to Beach City then. And unlike April O'Bitch, I have something over that guy." James said darkly before hanging up.

He got in his car and sped away. A text from Amaro calling him to a meeting was ignored as James was hot on the trail for answers.

* * *

(A/N: You would think Ronaldo would have deleted his blog to stay under the radar. Either way, Ronaldo's in trouble. Even Carlotta and Norman could be despite Norman clearing their records. What's next? Find out next time on Steven Universe Blackthorned!)

 **Ending Theme: Pokémon Black and White: Undella Bay (Summer Version)**


	40. Episode 34: Gem Hunt (AU)

**(The author is in his office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: I've been in a miniseries mood when it why I started late on these chapters. My apologies.**

 **Yoshi3000: Either, this is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material. Cue the opening theme!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^')**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 2 (Altered Tides Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 34 – "Cold Blooded and Cold Hearted" (AU of Gem Hunt)**

(For the most part, Crack the Whip won't happen considering Jasper on the good guy's team. Thus, Gem Hunt will go on much different. As for James O., I did base him off James Ironwood from RWBY. I swear that show's been on my mind too much.)

* * *

It was a smooth few days for the Squadron lately as they successfully took care of the corrupted gems up in the Great North. However, due to the gem monsters multiplying, they had to stay there a tad longer. Add to the fact that Priyanka had work, this proved to give James Oceania an advantage. It was seemingly convenient for him that the only Squadron members left in town was Akio and Greg. James drove in the quiet town of Beach City more than happy to deal with this issue. He had to delay coming to the town because of not wanting Ryker being aware of his plan.

"Finally, I swear the traffic was a pain in the ass." James remarked as he walked into the Big Donut.

Akio looked at James before quickly recognizing him. Thankfully, he did not seem to recognize her. James ordered a coffee and a donut before hastily paying and leaving. Not wasting a second, she got her Zen-Mini to make a phone call.

 **[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Ice Field]**

In the Great North, the Squadron was clashing with two the Snow Monster and the Orange Great North Monster along with some surprise guests that caught Ryker off. Ten Cluster Gems had made this harder then it should. Add to the fact that the Snowbeast made an appearance as well.

"What the hell kind of corrupted gem is that?" Amethyst asked dodging another ice blast.

Ryker was rapidly looking Snowbeast up and got his answer.

"Shit! It seems Snowbeast is from the comics. We may be seeing gems from the games and comics!" Ryker said as his BlackTab and everyone's Zen-Minis rang.

Tsubasa fired an energy ball right into the face of the Snow Monster into a few trees and told the team he'd answer if they covered him.

"Son, let's get into the position!" Rose said as Steven nodded.

Steven got a foot in front of Tsubasa, while Rose got a foot behind. Using their powers in sync, they formed a large bubble shield around them with spikes protruding out. Tsubasa answered the phone.

"Hello?! Akio. You better have a damn good reason for calling!" Tsubasa said annoyed. "We've been ambushed!"

"Well, this is important. James is back in Beach City, and I think he's after Ronaldo. I'm trailing him, and I think he's something on him." Akio said in a whisper.

Tsubasa's eyes widened in panic.

"Listen to me, stay out of sight. We're coming!" Tsubasa said hanging up before turning to Rose. "Rose, you think we can split the team?"

Rose and Steven let the shield down for the three to dash back to the main group. By now, all ten of the Cluster Gems were captured and bubbled. Jasper was wrestling with the Orange snow monster putting the beast in a supplex.

"Guys, James and Ronaldo. Something's going on, and Akio's spying on them. We need someone to go back and assist her!" Tsubasa said dodging another ice blast from the Snowbeast.

"I'll go." Ryder remarked. "Someone stinks, and I don't think the sound of that prick and James being in the same room. It sucks bad enough that I can't off Ronaldo until canon does."

"We'll split the team. Rose, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, and Peridot, you're with me to take down these gems. Ryker, take Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Tsubasa. I see a greater chance of success with this plan." Garnet said with a wink.

"Man, I love your future vision. Later, _aleumdaun_." Ryker remarked ending with a surprise bit of Korean.

" _Najung-e jab-ala, Ry-Ry!"_ Garnet said giving a shot of Korean on her own.

Amethyst groaned at the sickeningly sweet couple antics inwardly remembering she's still the single gem in the group. Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Tsubasa laid their hand on Ryker's back. Using Instant Movement, they were gone.

"Guess it'll be like old times." Pearl said twirling her staff.

"All right, let's dust off the gloves and get to it." Rose said with a determined look on her face.

She was ready to cut loose.

* * *

 **[Cues: Steven Universe: Soundtrack | Snerson Interrogation]**

To many, people would say Ronaldo found himself in deep trouble…but that's not what he thought. He thought it was an opportunity. Ronaldo did not exactly realize how much trouble he was walking into when he was interrogated by Agent Oceania. Had Ronaldo realized James did not have a warrant, he'd shut up because he gave enough information to make life hell for the likes of Carlotta and Norman.

"But what about these Gems?" James asked.

"Well you see, secretly their rock people who are lead by a D-What the hell?!" Ronaldo said as he was nailed with a chocolate fudge donut.

Whipping out his glock and seeing a shadow done, James fired nailing dead on.

"Fuck!" A strained voice cried out.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball GT Transformation Music: Tense Cut Scene]**

Akio had gotten hit in the lower stomach on the side, and she was instantly regretting not taking up the offer to train in martial arts. Being bulletproof would have been real nice right now. She was glad she hid the still-recording Zen Mini in her bra.

"You?" Rolando/James said.

"Wait, you're that twin sister of Tsubasa, that guy who's dating one of those rock people." Ronaldo said as Akio was struggling to keep most of her blood inside her.

James only have a swift kick to the wound to keep her down on the ground before crashing his boot on her head.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you're here." James said coldly.

"The better question is why Peedee's here to." Akio said.

The second shadow was revealed to be Peedee with an audio recorder in hand to which James cocked the gun.

"I suggest you drop it, kid." James said icily.

Peedee found some nerve and refused. Before Ronaldo could do anything, Akio used a rush of adrenaline to tackle James. Of course, this got her shot twice more and thankfully the Zen Mini blocked one of them. Peedee was able to flee, but Akio was not so lucky. Her glasses knocked off and bleeding out, she was pretty close to dying. Ronaldo still had his own laser pistol and walked up to Akio.

"You know, I still haven't you got you and your brother back for banning me from the Big Dount." Ronaldo said darkly.

"Go fuck yourself." Akio said coughing up blood. "By now, the rest of team will be on their way here. I already recorded the conversation and it will be a matter of time before they come. As long as I breath, they can sense me and will find you."

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

The group and I were on in the middle of Beach City, and we go immediately for Fryman's. I see Peedee panting and looking scared.

"Steven! You gotta help, Akio! She's…" Peedee said as Tsubasa fell to his knees clutching his head in pain.

I help Tsubasa up who looks white as a ghost, and I sensed why. Akio was no longer with us. Tsubasa's face boils over into a look of upmost anger as he bolts off towards the lighthouse. It has to be a twin thing, and the group and I follow. Tsubasa kicked the door open and there was Akio on the ground with bullet holes in her body with the fatal one in the neck. I'd be pissed, but I can't help but say, "I warned you" about training to be at least bulletproof. What got me mad was to see Ronaldo and James there. Using telekinesis, I hold Tsubasa still and walk over to the two.

"Okay, you two assholes, got exactly ten seconds to explain what happened here or I will let Tsubasa beat it out of you." I said retaining my calm.

Steven and Connie carried Akio's body out with Lapis trying to keep as much blood in the body as possible.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing, space bastard." Ronaldo said hatefully.

This man is a broken record, and I was wish of it. I turn to James who glares back.

"Hey, Ryker. We removed the bullets, but I think the wound to the neck was laser fire." Lapis said from outside.

So, James shot her only for Ronaldo to kill her? Well damn. I release Tsubasa from my telekinetic hold, and he threw Ronaldo out the door to beat up.

"Let me guess, you tortured Akio for information?" I said heatedly.

"Actually, I was here for Ronaldo. I had information on him, but I didn't even have to threaten him with it considering how willing he was to talk." James said readying his glock. "Look, your friend just got in the way."

"And you just let Ronaldo kill her, you fuck!" I said ditching my calm.

"Suddenly concerned about life, Ryker! What about my sister?" James yelled back.

"First off! What happened with your sister was a tragic accident, but you stood there and let Ronaldo shoot her! I didn't even see your sister's wreck until it was too late!" I said fuming.

* * *

Steven was crying tears of pain and anger as he could not believe Ronaldo went so far as to kill someone. To him, Akio was an innocent soul. (Of course, Steven was not completely aware of all her vices.) Thus, Steven was going all he could in tandem with Lazuli to heal her. Tsubasa was unleashing his rage on Ronaldo. Before Ronaldo could aim his weapon, Tsubasa swatted it out of his hands before breaking Ronaldo's jaw with his fist.

"Why? Why did you kill her?" Tsubasa said tossing Ronaldo into the boardwalk.

The townspeople would gain quite a horror show and a vivid remainder of what martials arts in the hands of a pissed off person would do. With Shave, Tsubasa was in front of Ronaldo to grab him by the collar and throw him into the wall of Fish Stew Pizza before Ronaldo hit the ground again. With a judo throw, Ronaldo was thrown out into the sand before Tsubasa's foot crashed down on his throat.

"The shitty thing is for some fucking reason, Ryker says you have to live. But I'm tempted to say to hell with this!" Tsubasa said raising his hand skyward charging a pure white energy sphere.

"That's enough, Tsubasa." Ryker said dragging an unconscious James with him. "Stand down. Your sister's fine, Steven pulled a Lars on her."

Akio had come down once again among the living. Thanks to Warper Edit, she only showed minimal signs of pink-age as her hair had only bit of bubblegum pink in it. Her skin was her normal color, but a hinting of pink in it. She also no longer wore glasses as the healing fixed her vision. Tsubasa tore up as Akio embraced her twin without a word. Ryker had dropped James as he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much." She said.

"It's okay." Tsubasa said getting off of Ronaldo. "It's okay."

Tsubasa had calmed down as it was Aiko's turn to be royally pissed. Aiko had a cold glare for Ronaldo, but a slasher grin down below.

"I should thank you. Thanks to you killing me, I've been reborn in a stronger body. One with new abilities." Akio said picking up Ronaldo by the collar. "I should show you!"

Swinging him around, she tossed Ronaldo high into the air over the ocean. She aims at him with her outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion around him. The smoked, but sadly alive, body fell into the sea. The townspeople could only groan at this. Dewey did not bother with this because he knew Ronaldo kept pissing them off to the point he wanted to ask if Ronaldo was suicidal. Ryker turned to see James had slinked off, and could only sigh. Ryker was about to explain what happened to Dewey, but he waved it off saying he's not going to bother ask Ryker any questions.

"Well, I'll need to get back to Garnet and crew. Lapis, stay with the twins, Steven, and Connie here in case James comes back." Ryker said before using Instant Transmission.

 **(** Back at the Great North **)**

The Snow Monster, the Orange Great Snow Monster, and the Snowbeast fused into the Snow Abomination, an unholy fusion of corrupted gems. Jasper facepalmed for toying with the orange one for too long which allowed it to get away to fuse. The Snow Abomination was unleashing a torrential blizzard that left blinding cold all over the place. Ryker had appeared right in front of Garnet only to suddenly shiver at the decrease in temperature. Ryker's BlackTab detected this and materialized on a winter trenchcoat for him to wear. The Gems had all shiftshaped on heavier winter wear due to the increase cold of the corrupt Gem.

"Seems my predictions were off again." Garnet said.

* * *

I explained what happened with Akio and Garnet shook her head in disappointment. She pointed that because Akio is fully healed and alive once again, I could not charge Ronaldo for murder. Hell, she also pointed out that I could not nail James for shooting Akio either.

"He's definitely going to be out of the country by the time we even call Amaro. That is definitely certain, but the faster we can beat this beast, the better." Garnet said.

The gems and I were standing in a bubble shield formed by a battered Rose. She looked exhausted and I realized she's been playing the tank and shield role a bit too long.

"I can't keep this shield up for much longer." Rose remarked the Snow Abomination came out the sheet of white to punch the bubble. "CRAP!"

Cracks formed around the bubble, and it was then I remembered I still had GemTech.

 **[Cues: Steven Universe: Attack the Light - Boss Theme]**

Hastily, I get it out of my BlackTab. Lately, I've been letting my BlackTab work it out due to me not using the Gem Mimicking Weapon as often. With the fiasco with Elvin, I really did not get to use it as often. My BlackTab had altered Gem Tech's appearance seemingly to streamline it. The gloves with black fingerless gloves with a white circuitry pattern over it. The scouter designed to scan was also changed as it had a blue visor-like appearance now (think Tagoma's). I adjust the visor on my face and ready myself.

"Gem Tech, scan!" I said.

My visor glowed blue as it did a sweep around the area before beeping.

"Amethyst data updated, Pearl data updated, Garnet data updated, Ruby data updated, Sapphire data updated, Rose Quartz data updated, Jasper data updated, Peridot data updated." Gem Tech's AI said before recalibrating. "Please wait, two minutes for recalibration of old data before scanning again."

Just great. The Snow Abomination (which I had to say was a cool for it) had hit the bubble again to which Rose made it exploded in her face sending it tumbling into the snow.

"Amethyst, restrain it!" Garnet said.

Amethyst produced her whip to tie up its arms and struggled to keep it still. Peridot dashed up using Shave and slid under the Corrupted Gem to blast it between the legs with the PeriCannon. Jasper formed into a spinning of energy to which Garnet punched it right into the Abomination's face.

"Recalibration complete! Scans will now only take 10 seconds to gems of a similar class. Ocean Quartz scanned, no active abilities or data found. Unknown orange quartz, no data found. Rock Crystal scanned, ability and data obtained." Gem Tech's A.I. as my gloves glowed.

The glow of Snowbeast's gem appeared on my head as out of my hands, a torrent of cold fired out pushing the Snow Abomination back.

"Wicked." I said raising my hands to put this corrupted gem _on ice_. "Looks like I put Weiss Schnee on ice."

Peridot groaned at the blatant pun while everyone else rolled their eyes. The rest of Gems had thrown their attacks at it and my paralysis had seemed to force the fused beast to split apart. The blue Snow Monster managed to evade us, but I was able to entrap the orange one and Snowbeast in snow.

Peridot shot the orange one to poof it as Garnet decked the Snowbeast. Rose bubbled the two of them before sending them off to the temple.

"Well, that was productive." I said as I return to normal. "Gem Tech's gotten much better thanks to my parent's tech. It's even given me an idea for an upgrade for Peridot."

Peridot seemed to beam at that.

"That's nice and all, but can we go home now? I need sun, sea, and food!" Amethyst complained.

"But what about the other one that got away?" Pearl said.

"It got away in canon." I pointed out.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Garnet said leaving for the Warp Pad.

 **[Music Ends]**

Pearl looked in the direction the Corrupted Gem and sighed following Garnet back to the Warp Pad. We returned back home where I immediately have that trench coat shoved into my BlackTab's inventory. The Gems all changed to different outfits with Amethyst glad to be out of the cold. Pearl called up Commander Amaro putting him on speakerphone while I had to explain everything.

The response we got made me want to scream. Apparently, James sent the information (or possibly most of it) to their HQ and the higher ups are pleased with the information. Thanks to that fuckwit Ronaldo being so willing to talk to James, Amaro can't argue James did not have a warrant. As for Akio, James was sly enough to do the paperwork reporting it as an enemy spy which got in the way. To make it insult to injury, those higher up want us to confirm and validate the information.

"You have got to be kidding me! I gotta validate that asshole's research!" I roared.

"Ryker, calm down. As much as I hate to admit it, we'll have to. We can't leave them to rely on Ronaldo's research alone." Garnet said not helping at all.

"I also hate to make things sound worse, but apparently James is heading down to the Virgin Islands to chase after the other living former members of the UGA." Kitsurubami explained.

Shit. Norman and Carlotta. When I have not heard from them, I assumed they were either living out normal lives or dead. If they were alive, I did not need them dragged into this mess. I decided to check on this by doing the mundane thing, looking up my "show's" wiki. Yeah, apparently all the Blackthorns got their own wikias. I think the Gems were shocked at the fact someone else actively went to maintain a wiki based on our lives. Looking up Carlotta, I find her status as alive and pregnant. Apparently, she and Norman are engaged now, and she's been pregnant for about a week or two. Considering I was out traveling the multiverse, my sense of time is all messed up. Either way, if anything, this is all shades of bad. As Pearl and the others are talking with Amaro and Kitsurubami, I go outside. I had to make a phone call….one I never thought I'd be doing.

* * *

 **[Cues: Nujabes - Shiki No Uta [feat. MINMI]]**

Norman and Carlotta were both enjoying the summer sun of the Virgin Islands with the two out of the deck of the decent sized yacht they lived on. Norman found work as a computer programmer while Carlotta ended up teaching yoga. Jazz actually chose to enroll in classes at the local university to work on her education.

The duo was out on beach chairs on the deck taking the sun. Norman had made sure to moor the boat in a secluded cove specifically to have Carlotta tan nude. Norman could appericate every curve and muscle on her.

"Norm, you going to keep staring? Don't think I see that bulge in yo' pants. Stop your gawking and get over here." Carlotta said teasingly.

Norman was about to only to hear his cell phone ring and groaned as he picked it up to put it on speaker.

"You better have a real good reason to call." Norman remarked.

 _"I would not be calling on you for shits and giggles." Ryker said._

Both Norman and Carlotta jumped a bit to hear Ryker's voice, but Carlotta regained her snark quickly.

"The fuck you want, asshole?" Carlotta said.

Ryker calmly hung up and used Instant Transmission to blip himself in front of her face all with a look of calm. Carlotta hastily covered up feeling a bit exposed.

"You'd think by now you'd learn. Maybe the kid on the way will." Ryker said.

"How did you know?" Norman said glaring at Ryker.

"Energy sensing." Ryker half-lied. "But I'm not here to congratulate you. I'm here with a warning."

"Here to kill us?" Norman asked boldly.

"No. Let's us say your stunt with UGA attracted attention from the government to form a task force. Once that's going to screw all of us over thanks to that fuckwit, Ronaldo." Ryker said seriously.

"Damn it, what did he do?" Norman asked.

"I can't say. I'd rather not piss off the government, but all can say is an agent is after you two. He's…pretty pissed off at me and you two considering he shot up my friend's twin sis. I'm only warning you because Carlotta's pregnant and I could not live with the idea of that kid dying due to his stupidity." Ryker said bitterly.

"The hell you do to piss him off?" Carlotta asked.

"Blames me for his sister dying just because I was in the area." Ryker said with an eye roll. "Look, I'm only doing this for the kid, and it makes us even."

"For exchange for our silence on your warning when the agent." Norman remarked. "Fair enough, Ryker. We're cool for now."

"And one more thing, don't try to retaliate against Ronaldo. I hate the guy, but I can't have him dead. Yet." Ryker said with a pained sigh.

Norman rolled his eyes and with that Ryker left via Instant Transmission.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

I returned to Beach City as they got off the phone with the agents. Garnet had a concerned look on her face.

"Be lucky, Amaro and Kitsurubami will look the other way for what you just did." Garnet said with crossed arms.

"I had to." I said with a sigh. "So, when do they want us for that meeting?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're meeting them in Keystone at Le Hotel." Garnet said. "You, Greg, Rose, and I will be going."

I groaned. Since Jasper's on our side, I know Crack the Whip is off the table. So, it's dealing with Amethyst's issues next then Bismuth. Bismuth is a long time coming and honestly, I do have a bone to with pick with Rose on that. At least, we were done for the day. I go out to find Ronaldo crawling back on the beach. I decided to pay Lars and Sadie a visit, but they were out on a date. Apparently, Steven and Connie had the same idea. Tsubasa was working at the Big Donut by himself leaving Akio back at the Barn. This left me with few options on people to hang out with, and so I returned to the temple. Pearl was leaving as soon as I entered because of no doubt what happened to Tubasa.

"There you are! Let's get to the lab and work on that upgrade!" Peridot said excitedly taking my hand to drag out of the house.

I would have resisted, but I figured I'd go along. Peridot was inspired by Mega Man X, and the idea of having that kind of weaponry assumes me. It'd be a nice way to piss off the Diamonds even more.

* * *

It would be nighttime as Ryker walked out the lab whistling a jaunty tune. He had set the ground work for making that interface for Peridot and it would done tomorrow. He entered the beach house only finding Amethyst up on Steven's bed playing video games. By the sounds of happy and pleasant music, Ryker could tell it was a Kirby game she was plowing through.

"Hey Amethyst." Ryker greeting getting a soda out of the fridge to drink.

"Hey Ry…" Amethyst said not taking her eyes off the game.

"Amy, you got training tomorrow. You've joining me and students in the morning." Ryker said before downing his drink.

"Whatever." Amethyst said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Ryker shrugged before tossing the can in the trash and going into his room. Garnet sat on his bed reading a book.

"Hey love, work in the lab went on a bit longer than I hoped." Ryker said putting down Harbinger on the rack.

"That's why I decided to read one of your manga. By the way, you may want to burn this one." Garnet said tossing him the book.

Ryker looked to see it was a copy of Hot Gimmick.

"Ugh, why do I…wait this is Evie's. I probably shouldn't burn it." Ryker said before raising his ki to torch the book. "But my sister had too much of a soft spot for this."

Ryker knew she could merely get another copy but sighed. They all had their guilty pleasures, and Ryker sighed at the thought of that. He was ready for bed, but the faux-coy smile on Garnet's face made it evident she had something in mind.

* * *

Steven had floated down onto the beach with the water crashing his feet from the ocean. He was in a good mood considering he and Connie had visited an actual Korean restaurant in South Korea to have their date. Being able to fly had plenty of advantages, and Steven whistled _We Are The Crystal Gems_ as he walked home. As Steven came closer to the beach house, his ears were not assaulted with the sounds of Ryker and Garnet's making loud, pleasured moans, but the smaller moans of Amethyst. He could hear his own bed squeaking quite hard as well. Steven peered in to find Amethyst pleasuring herself on…his bed.

"Yeah…maybe I'll sleep in the van with dad." Steven said walking away slowly.

" _Oh, yeah, that's it! Keep going! Right there, right there! Yes, yes, yes...!"_ Garnet moaned out.

With one mighty shout, a black energy beam shot out of the beach house as Ryker gleefully climaxed inside Garnet. The hole was smoking, but, with Warper Edit from the two of them, was quickly fixed. Steven took that as a cue to run.

"Ready for Round 2?" Garnet asked.

"Without a doubt!" Ryker said excitedly as Garnet got on top this time.

Amethyst was playing a 3DS with a pair of headphones to drown out the sounds of sex. Amethyst was partly mulling over the fact that everyone seemed to have someone.

"Maybe I should get me a harem like Ryker's brother." Amethyst thought.

Steven would find the van with an exhausted Rose and Greg ready to collapse in bed after today's events.

"Hey kiddo, it was a long day at the car wash. How was your day?" Greg asked tiredly.

"Flew to South Korea with Connie and went to a pretty nice restaurant." Steven said blushing. "I'd be sleeping at the house, but Amethyst is using my bed. Mind if I crash for the night?"

"Of course, we don't mind, Steven." Rose said embracing her son.

The family soon found themselves peacefully asleep with Rose not really in a dreaming mood as she was living her dream already.

* * *

(A/N: Profound way to the end a chapter. Either way, next chapter will be Steven vs. Amethyst which will happen quite differently due to what just happened in this chapter. Bismuth's soon to arrive and things will get heavy. What about James? Will he also to play Screwy Squirrel against the likes of the Squadron? Find out next time! Yes, I will be incorporating Gems from the Steven Universe comics and games as more adversaries to combat. I will be taking suggestions for Peridot's new upgrades for what she could unleash. Comment in your review below!)

 **Ending Theme – Kool & The Gang - Summer Madness**


	41. Episode 35: Crack the Whip (AU)

**(The author is in his office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: I've been in a miniseries mood when it why I started late on these chapters. My apologies.**

 **Yoshi3000: Either, this is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material. Cue the opening theme!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^')**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 2 (Altered Tides Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 35 – "Strangled by the Government's String" (AU of Crack the Whip)**

(Still not doing the episode, but this plot is going to take up the chapter.)

* * *

(Cues: Nujabes - The Space Between Two Worlds)

Ryker had rolled out of bed to the jazzy beat that came out his alarm clock and lowered the volume a bit. He turned to his sleeping Gem lover and gently woke her up.

"C'mon, we got a meeting today." Ryker said as he shook her.

"Go get Amaro's number from Pearl, I'll be ready by then." Garnet said slowly getting up.

Her three irises shimmered, and Ryker could only look lovingly into all three. Nobody he knew could say they have someone like Garnet. Ryker hastily showered and got dressed in blue sweats before leaving the room. Steven was sitting on the table having tea giving him a look. Ryker was confused until Steven pointed to a pants-less Amethyst out on his bed.

"Uh…Steven? I thought you and Connie were a thing. Or are you pulling a "Jayrich" to get some mentoring from Amethyst?" Ryker asked curiously. "Because I won't judge."

"Wha-no! I was coming home for bed when I could hear you and Garnet going on, and Amethyst was touching herself on my bed." Steven said mildly annoyed with a blush.

"Heh…I guess I should soundproof the walls or maybe just adjust it to me between the planes of this place and the temple." Ryker said sheepishly making a cup of cranberry tea for himself. "Sorry, Steven."

"It's fine. At least, you'll fix this." Steven said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well the canon episode we would have dealt today is null due to Jasper being on our side so it's a day off for you. Wait, no. There's still the Gem beast out there that got away." Ryker remarked. "Plus, Garnet and I got a meeting to go to. The government wants us for something."

Steven sighed and told Ryker to be careful.

"What's your plan for today?" Ryker asked as he walked toward the door to the inner parts of the Temple.

"Mom and I are going to spar a bit then we're going to spend some time together in Funland." Steven alleged. "Strange, we never when to Funland together since she's been back with us."

"That is strange." Ryker said using GemTech to get the door to open to Pearl's room. "Well later."

(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Ivory Fiber)

Walking on the lake, he floated up to the higher fountains. On the central waterfall had a floating fountain where served as Pearl and Tsubasa's bedroom. Ryker was not surprised to see Pearl had a waterbed but was more surprised to see that Pearl sleeps in a negligee. She and Tsubasa were fast asleep with Tsubasa cuddling Pearl. Gently, he shook the couple awake.

"Ryker, what are you doing here?" Pearl said rubbing her eyes.

"I need Amaro's number." Ryker explained. "Garnet and I have a meeting to go to, and he has the details."

Pearl lazily took her Zen-Mini off her nightstand and texted over the contact details before asking about Steven.

"He's in the living room having tea." Ryker said hastily.

Ryker knew Pearl would be salty to hear more details and hurried to leave. Tsubasa slowly awoke looking up at his Gem lover with a wistful smile. He would not have any other way.

* * *

(Cues: The Boondocks type instrumental - Soul Child - Neo Soul Instrumental)

I called Amaro and I got the details for where S.C.R.E.W.-U. wanted to hold the meeting. Seems, they want us at Le Hotel in Empire. I entered my room to find Garnet dressed up for the occasion. Surprisingly, she had on one of my original designs, "It's All Business".

It consisted of a dark purple (near black) formal, businesswomen suit with her usual shades. She also had on ruby high heels, sapphire earrings, and black stockings. She even stuck on a bright shade of purple lipstick and a black military-styled coat over her shoulder with the Crystal Squadron's insignia on the back. The thing is, when I drew the original design, I had done so with her hair in an afro. However, Garnet choose to have tied up in a bun and a few of her bangs are on her face looking absolutely gorgeous.

"The first impression will help definitely." Garnet said looking me over. "So, you might want to change those sweats?"

"With pleasure." I said using the BlackTab to scan out my current clothes for a new outfit.

A black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned ocean blue shirt while wearing my gi's boots and armbands along with a black tie that I wore slightly loosened. I even had on a similar military coat draped on my cloak except it had my family kanji on it. Clipping my BlackTab to my side, I store Harbinger in its virtual inventory. Before I forget, I made sure to use Warper Edit to alter the walls to make them soundproof. Can't have a repeat of last night. Using the Warp Pad, I warped over to the barn and walk up to it. I find Jasper and Lapis sparring in a straight up fist fight, and Lapis having the Cheeto pinned.

"Master, this isn't what it looks likes!" Jasper cried out in embarrassment.

I shrug.

"I'm leaving with Garnet for a meeting with those government guys. But I promised training, so I leave training Lars and Sadie in your hands, Jasper." I said with confidence.

"With pleasure." Jasper said trying to free herself from Lapis.

"And Lapis, you're getting better." I said noting the water gem's chipper attitude.

"Are you kidding? I feel great and I haven't realized how this planet is making me stronger." Lapis said as Jasper looked at her.

"Wait, you control water! There's water all over this damn planet whether here and in the air! That's not fair." Jasper pointed out.

"I know." Lapis said teasingly.

I walked back to Warp Pad and the last thing I see is Lapis trying to control the air.

(Music Ends)

Back at the beach house, I get my wallet and essentials in my pockets before leaving for town. Garnet's already waiting leaning against the car that's on the sand. I snapped a photo for my future wallpaper and album piece.

"I knew you'd do that." Garnet said as I slid over the hood to get to the driver's side.

"The photo or me sliding over the car?" I said entered Claire.

"The photo." Garnet said with a bit of a light chuckle as slipped into the passenger side. "Caught me off guard with the slide though."

I started the car up with a satisfied smirk. I got one over future vision this time, and I quickly got the car back on the road leaving Beach City. It seemed what played on my car radio suited the sudden change in the weather, rainy.

(Cues: Virbank City – Pokémon Black and White 2 Soundtrack)

Connie's hometown was a place I never did learn the name of in canon. Funny enough, in this universe it's called Galaxia Gardens. How ironic. Passing through the town, my stomach growls. Just great, I rush and forget breakfast.

"If we hurry, we could get to Empire City and get breakfast. I foresee an all you can eat buffet." Garnet suggested warmly.

Well then. Guess, it's time to speed things up. I immediately change the song on the radio to something more fitting.

(Cues: Final Drive Fury Music – Breaks)

Amp up the speed and I had cut off another driver to turn for the road leading to the highway. I had a buffet to get to, and the highway was not going to be easy. I had to really weave through traffic and powerslide to get ahead of the multitude of cars in my way. Having nitrous really helps to close the gaps. It would be an hour as we arrived in Empire City, the New York Clone. I had to cut through the Dragon District, but I made to Le Hotel right on time according to Garnet.

* * *

(Music Ends)

With full stomachs, Ryker and Garnet arrived at Le Hotel and were escorted to the conference room where the meeting was taking place. Entering the room, guns were pointed at Ryker and Garnet who barely raised eyebrows.

"At least, they were smart enough to use the plasma upgrades I give them. Not that it would really harm us at this point." Ryker thought.

Amaro and Kitsurubami arrived right on time to defuse the situation. That's when Ryker and Garnet met the higher up, the three chosen to run SCREW-U, and Ryker paled at who they were. The fact that all of them were mirror counterparts was not the issue, but that did not help.

* * *

Part of me wanted to turn around and leave the room. Why? The idea of anyone similar to Spandam, Kuzan, and Rob Lucci running this organization is enough to get me to leave. The three all were suits with their own personal touches and "Smoker" was looking me over inquisitively. "Spandam" was not wearing the metal mask meaning I had to see more of his stupid-looking face.

"Ov vey, how the hell are going to work together if you keep threatening us?" I said heatedly.

"How rude. Last time, I checked. You're under us, you alien parasite." "Spandam" chapped at us.

I darkly glare at him sensing out the room. It seemed that both "Rob" and "Smoker" were actually fairly strong, but "Spandam" was still pathetically weak. Hell, he was weaker was the grunts in the room. I calmly walk up to him, and I can smell the fear off him.

"For the last fucking time, I. Am. A. Hybrid!" I said punctuating my point. "And secondly, under you? Don't make me laugh, Spandex."

"Rob" snickers and seems impressed with me already. "Spandam" could only glare back, but I roll my eyes.

"Now with that out of way, we're here on business." Garnet said adjusting her shades. "Garnet Stones, secondary leader of the Crystal Squadron."

"Ryker Blackthorn, also secondary leader, head scientist, and martial arts teacher of the Crystal Squadron." I said making my introduction as formal as I could.

"Ryan Leopold, I specialize in studying otherworldly fighting styles and technology. Chase B. Smoke deals with their vehicles and transportation. Span Dai deals with alien weaponary." Ryan said making their introductions. "We run SCREW-U."

"Oh, good grief." I thought. "I'll have to keep an eye on the Spandam knock off just, so he doesn't piss anyone off."

"I.E., We're your bosses." Span boasted.

Garnet looks to me and I sigh. With a shift chop, I knock out Span and nobody even flinches at that. In fact, Ryan laughs his ass off.

"If I didn't, I might have done worse." Garnet said quietly. "Now we can get to the meat of the meeting."

"Yes, take a seat." Ryan says to us.

We all sit down on around the table, but Span wakes up, much to my irritation. So, that asshole joins our meeting. It felt demeaning having to confirm some of Ronaldo's findings, but it felt cathartic clearing up some of his incorrect details. However, this lead to a problem. The zoo. How is SCREW-U, and the world, going to react to the fact that kidnapped humans are being holed up in space? The problem is considering the government is being proactive, we can't hide that forever.

"Well, there's one last thing. The matter of the Gem homeworld. Is there a chance of war?" Chase asked me.

"No. As far as those diamond dunces are concerned, our planet was supposed to be blown up by the Cluster within the Earth. Don't worry, we handled it." I explained.

"As long as no one drills too deep within the Earth, the shield around it won't rupture and this planet won't come apart." Garnet said bluntly.

Span looked ready to piss himself, but Ryan and Chase were still calm as cucumbers.

"Tell me, how long was this Cluster around for?" Chase said turning his attention on Garnet.

"We don't have exacts, but it was apparently a last black eye due to Rose warding off the Diamonds at the end of the Gem war. It was active until it was handled. I will say it's still inside the planet, but due to us halting the regeneration process, it can't take form and won't harm the planet." Garnet methodically explained.

"That sounds temporary." Span chimed in.

I devoured a donut before saying, "The cluster is made up of millions of former Gems. Destroying it would kill innocents that were forced into it. Lastly, even if we could, it's near the Earth core. Blowing it up would kill us all."

Span shrinks in his seat.

"Well this meeting has progressed well. I will be honest, I don't completely trust her nor the Squadron. But you came, and I'm willing to…" Chase said before one of the numerous agents kicked the door open.

Apparently, a corrupted Gem was attacking the city. Aw crap!

"Seems we can test out our new weapons." Ryan said getting up with a grin on his face.

"New weapons?" I asked.

"Well thanks to government approving us more money for weapons research after we were given your tech, our tech guys made new weapons to combat corrupt gems." Amaro explained.

This should be interesting.

"Well then, let's see if they work then." I said as Garnet shifts her clothes to change into her gi with her hair back in its cube 'fro.

I did not want these guys to see my BlackTab in action as Span already makes me want to strangle him. I rush out of the meeting room and into a restroom. I scan over my clothes and I'm back in my Lighter Shade Gi in full. I also get out my sword as well, before clipping my BlackTab on my side. I hurry outside to see it's the Snow Monster wrecking shit around the city firing ice all the place. And it brought company.

"Well, let's get wild!" I said twirling my sword.

* * *

Ryan found himself ready to whip out the new weapons. He had found it fitting he could be like his favorite character from his favorite manga. The idea that he could actually do the Six Powers brought him the most joy. He and Chase were outside as Garnet, and Ryker came out.

Ryker took note of the weapons that Ryan wore body armor modeled after a leopard. He gulped inwardly noting his bloodthirsty expression. Chase was armed with a plasma shotgun being backed up by brave agents. Span was hiding with his own gun waiting for it to be all over to take credit.

The Snow Monster roared, and Ryan charged it head on. Now the body armor was still a prototype, so Rob took minor damage by tackling the beast through a gift shop. It seemed that the Snow Monster brought company in the form of more corrupted cluster Gems.

(Cues: Sonic X OST - Sonic's Fight - Track 2)

Ryder decided to handle this quickly and powered up straight to Super Saiyan 2 with the mere of pushing blowing a few things and people away. As Ryan wrestled and slashed at the corrupted, Ryker calmly. Ryker first readies his hold on Harbinger in a reserve grip before charging the corrupted cluster of gems. As the cluster beast swing, Ryker went for a strike unsheathing the sword.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!" Ryker said slicing clean through the corrupted gem.

Returning to base form, he sheathed his blade as the corrupted Gem went poof. As it's clustered gemstone clinked on the ground, Span had his foot on it acting he was the one who slain it. Karma give in the form of Ryan being thrown into the him with the heavy armor crushing the poor sap's body against a wall.

"Ryan, you're crushing Span." Smoker warned as Ryan got on his feet. "And Ryan, hit the deck!"

Span crumbled to the ground clearly having some of his bones broken, and Ryan had parts of his battle armor damaged. With the Snow Monster diving down at Ryan, Smoker fired to diverted it into the ground for Garnet to crush it reverting it to its gem.

(Music Ends)

With the gems bubbled and sent off, the people cheered for their heroes and Ryker helped Ryan up.

"Seems, it's not combat ready just yet." Ryan said exhausted a bit. "It's too much of a drain."

* * *

Span had to be taken to a hospital for his shattered ribs and popped shoulders. I would have been healed him myself had he not acted like he was a bigshot for getting those injuries. No, I let him go to the hospital, and I was ready to go home and partly forgot this day. However, Amaro had a favor to ask Garnet and I and he spoke to us about it in some diner a good distance away. Garnet and I had returned to the business wear we arrived in.

"So, you want to convince Norman or Carlotta to join up as a rep for SCREW-U? Why?" I asked annoyed.

"It's because the big three want something from the old UGA in their ranks for their schematics and research. SCREW-U has seized a few small labs, but none with accessible data. Right now, Ronaldo is the only one that gave them any information at all." Amaro explained.

"And if we don't get those two to join up, they'll give it to Ronaldo. I don't even want to use my future vision to think on what could happen if he got a government position and funding." Garnet said coldly.

"If that's the case, I'll do it." I said earnestly. "Better Norman than Ronaldo."

"We'll have to hurry as Norman and Carlotta may be in danger if James gets to them first." Garnet said getting up.

I swear this asshole's Leeroy Jenkin's brother! I get up and Amaro looks worried. I assured him that they'll be fine. Garnet and I exit the diner, and I capsulized Claire. With Instantaneous Movement, I zip Garnet and I were on the shores of Lindquist Beach on Saint Thomas. Being that I was born and raised on the island, teleporting to any world's version of it was essentially a reflex for me and my family. A homing beacon.

"We'll need to fly quickly, James is already on the road getting there." Garnet said floating upward.

We fly across the sea as I lead the way to where I had last seen Norman and Carlotta.

* * *

(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST I - KAME HOUSE)

Norman was done with his main job and was tinkering with parts of a plasma shotgun to improve its firing power. Carlotta was finishing up cooking and Jazz was studying. The radar next to Norman bipped off.

"Son of a bitch." Norman muttered. "We got company."

He had improved his old radar to detect beings that high outputs of energy, and his radar caught Ryker's signature. Reassmebling the shotgun, he walked out onto the main deck of the boat to find Ryker and Garnet there waiting.

"What do you want again, Ryker?" Norman said putting the gun down. "And nice suit."

"Thanks, Norm. I came to give you a warning. A government agent is on his way…and shit he's here." Ryker said turning to see James' car pull up.

"Please don't tell Ronaldo's got a government job now." Norman squeaked.

"If you don't agree to join SCREW-U, he will." Garnet explained.

"What the hell is this? Out of my way, Blackthorn. I have business with him." James said with his hand on his gun.

"No. There's a pregnant woman on this boat and you're clouded by your anger. Secondly, you're risking lives by letting your emotions making you rash. Calm down and think." Garnet said in a calm yet stoic.

"Don't you f-" James said before Ryker pulled out a rice cooker from his BlackTab. "Wait…what?"

Ryker lazily used the Evil Containment Wave to seal James inside the rice cooker. Garnet had quickly explained everything about SCREW-U and Norman was hasty to say yes. The idea of him and his wife as free from any past charges was a good deal. Ryker made the call to Amaro to tell them that Norman accepted and told him the terms he wanted.

"I'll talk it up with the three, thanks Ryker." Amaro said before hanging up.

"Well that's done. You should probably move your boat elsewhere. We need to free this guy." Garnet said gesturing to the rice cooker.

Norman did not need to be told twice and had Carlotta sail the boat away while he and Jazz took their cars. With them gone, Ryker cracked open the rice cooker freeing James.

"What the hell, man?" James said.

"I had to stop you from being something that would get you arrested. Yes, a bit much, but I did not want to just up and punch you again. By the way, call your superiors. They'll most likely have orders for you." Ryker said before he and Garnet flew off.

James heard was still shaken by being up and sealed like that. That was going to take a while for the trauma to wear off.

* * *

(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack - Bad Guy)

[Space, Between Worlds, Elsewhere]

Aboard a prison ship were reality warpers who were arrested for violating rules, being an associate of the major evil forces, or were captured for their bounties. It was a bounty catch that had one from the same world that Ryker resided in. Mayumi Uzume Fryman, the super solider spawn from Ronaldo and Pamela, was in shackles. After escaping her home universe and getting a ride from those space rangers, she had lived the life of an unrepentant thief. Of course, Mayumi had her parents' habit of arrogance which lead her to be caught. She may have been a warper, but she was rather ignorance in the common-sense rules. She had _tried to rob Merch, of all people, thinking he'd some old rich guy with no combat skills._ Of course, when she actually run into Merch, she had tried to kill him with shuriken for a cheap shot when ended up nailing Diane. Mayumi had been lucky that she did not hit Merch's fiancée, or she would have been dead in the water. No, she had gotten the shit beaten out of her by the rest of the Sanchez and handed off to the Order by Merch. In her cell, she was picking the locks to her cuffs with a lockpick she had in her hair hidden as a hair pin.

"Come on, you son of a-FINALLY!" Mayumi said as the cuff clicked.

She tossed them off glad to be free, but now she needed to get to her things. She had grown up over the time away of her world standing at 5'5" with tan skin and chartreuse-yellow hair down to her shoulders. Her body was lean befitting her nature as an agile speed fighter. Currently, she only had a prison jumpsuit. Using the Exploding Clone Jutsu, she had a clone "asleep" in her cell while she slipped out. First, thing, first was ditching the jumpsuit. She did not really care to be walking around the ship in the buff taking advantage of the things "programmed" in her mind to make her a super-solider was a lack of modesty. Tossing off the jumpsuit, her body reacted to the cold air conditioning. The young adult's nipples on her pair of modest B-cup bust hardened to the cold air but she merely rolled her eyes and walked on. It was a few seconds before she ran into a guard, and this time her overconfidence got her a win of her. She was only lucky that guard was a new trainee. Dragging her into the bathroom, she combed through the guard's mind for information finding out when her things were stored. Snagging the stun baton, utility belt, keycard, and laced vest with defensive, the near-naked thief left to get her things. She made it to the room where confiscated items were being stolen and found a treasure trove of items from other prisoners. First things first, she closed the door before her before getting on her clothes.

She now wore a completely black bodysuit that features a lime green 'skull' painted over the top of the samurai styled armor, a dark green utility belt that came together at the middle with the a circular skull buckle hiding a hidden teleportation device, a pair of vertical cylinder-shaped tubes on the back of each pouch and a thin, horizontal green flamed design through the middle of the backside, a pair of serrated forest green gloves that feature lime green outlines around the "serrated" portions, a single, large green 'skull' on the palms and the back of the hands, a pair of black boots that feature an lime green outline around the edge of the soles, a black tattered cape that features green interior, a lime-green helmet-like mask that features a white skull (that lacks the lower jaw) with a scar-mark over the left eye painted in red.

"The Beautiful Thief, Peridot Purloiner X is back." She said to herself as she began raided the rest of the goodies.

(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Lonesome Wind")

The captain of the ship was awaking from her nap from the sound of an explosion rocking the ship and gunfire. She sprang up to get ready to engage the idea only to get a Death Beam through the heart getting her to slump to the ground. The source of that beam was Mayumi's fingers. She had to fight against the other guards was rather lucky most of them were new to the job. Had the captain made quicker, Mayumi would not have gotten far. She considering freeing the other prisoners, but instead set the ship to self-destruct leaving anyone alive on his heap to die. Escaping the ship in a Saiyan Pod she had jacked from the room of confiscated good, she leaned out setting it to go to the nearest verse. The screen flashed up SM-U256.

"Humph, just maybe, I'll find some good stuff to rob." Mayumi said to herself as her pod rocketed off.

The explosion of the prison ship got nearby forces to investigate missing the pod slip into the borders of the verse. Peridot Purloiner X was itching to get her hands on some valuables.

* * *

(A/N: And our 35th chapter is done, I do owe you all an extra chapter later this month though. SCREW-U gets expanded and we meet the three bosses of it. I wonder if you all think they work story-wise. Norman's coming back into the fold as well, I wanted to give him a purpose once again. Consider him a vitriolic and reluctant ally of Ryker and the Squadron. Re-introducing Mayumi was a bit tough, but I had to for Displacer's future plot thread. I figured that Mayumi would become a shifty thief too cocky for her own good. If you're curious, her bounty is only about 250,000 and Peridot Purloiner X is her epithet/alias. Consider her a bit a "Bellamy"-type character, an upstart who think she's hot stuff despite the fact that the people she's messing are clearly stronger than her. For those who don't know who Mayumi is, she appeared in Steven Universe Blackthorned: A Suffering Special.)

 **Ending Theme - Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Lonesome Wind"**


	42. Episode 36: Reflective Purple

**(The author is in his office.)**

 **Yoshi3000: I've been in a miniseries mood when it why I started late on these chapters. My apologies.**

 **Yoshi3000: Either, this is a fan based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material. Cue the opening theme!**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *strums his guitars***

 ** _(Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide  
Now this is what it's like)_**

 ** _What is it really  
That's going on here  
You've got the system for total control  
Now is there anybody out there  
Now watch us suffer here cause we can't go  
What is it really that is in your head  
What little life that you had just died  
I'm gonna be the one that's taking over  
Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_**

 ** _Are you ready to go  
Cause I'm ready to go  
What you gonna do baby, baby  
Are you going with me  
Cause I'm going with you  
That's the end of all time_**

 **(A/N: Yeah, it's shortened as per the tradition. You'll have to look it up for the full version. ^w^')**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 2 (Altered Tides Arc Finale)**

* * *

 **Episode 36 – "Reflective Purple" (AU of Steven vs Amethyst)**

(Remember how Lapis had reflected in that extended ending in "A Blackthorn's Rhapsody", yeah expect the Amethyst take on this for the first part of this chapter. Also, this is a bit of tie in to complete a key link moment between this, Sekirei Blackthorned, and Super Mario: WG. There is also a small scene connect to a fanfic I help in, Renegade - Second Life (JLU Warpers!))

* * *

(Cues: J Dilla – Life (instrumental))

I did not expect that I had to do what I did with Lapis a while back in talking about existence as a whole. Especially with Amethyst, of all people. Then again, when Pearl woke me up telling me that Amethyst was not in the mood for mood, I rolled on my side trying to be sleep. So, Pearl dragged me out of the bed and gave me a bit more details about why she was not eating. I realized I had to step in.

I tossed on casual clothes and followed Pearl up to the lighthouse where Amethyst was sitting looking down into the morning sky.

"Hey Ames, you all right?" I asked.

"No. It's hit me like a pile that the reason why I'm so shrimpy is because some writer made it so." Amethyst said hiding tears. "I watched what would have happened in canon earlier today with me, Jasper, and Steven. Am I really that pathetic and am I really a bitch?"

Pearl wanted to speak, but she seemed unable to form words. If anything, I expected _Pearl_ to have this breakdown, but it seems she took it in stride like Garnet.

"You're not pathetic, Amethyst. You're the underdog no one expects to keep fighting but does. You embody those who were put down, but always sprang up. You did eventually defeat Jasper." I said earnestly.

"But Stevonnie…" Amethyst said before I cut her saying, "Has plot armor. Look, Jasper has more experience and training. Canon Steven did not have a lick of training and Canon Connie barely had training. You've may be formally trained, but you had experience on the field."

Amethyst wiped her tears and she seemed to perk up.

"Besides, we don't have to be like our canon counterparts. Look at me, I used to lovesick for Rose. But, I've moved on and only occasionally rub myself to artwork of Rose online." Pearl said before realizing she said too much.

"Too much information, Pearl." Amethyst said with a snort. "And besides, don't you have Tsubasa?"

"Why not have him learn to Henge so he could transform into Rose?" I said offhanded.

Pearl looked like I answered an ancient puzzle and bolted. Amethyst facepalmed before breaking out a bit of laughter

"Poor Tsubasa." Amethyst said with a chuckle.

Amethyst was finally eating once again, and I offer to sketch her up a new outfit design for her. Garnet joins us having her usual mug of coffee.

(Music Ends)

"So, are we going to train as planned?" Garnet asked me.

Before I could answer, my BlackTab rings playing **She Hulk's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3**. That's Evie's ringtone, I wonder what my youngest sister wants. I take it up and put it on speaker.

"So, sis, you've reached your older brother. Need help?" I asked.

"Not unless, you're a good jogging partner. I'm just jogging around the Mushroom Kingdom. But enough of that, I have something to tell you. It's important." Evie warned.

I stiffen and asked if it's she's getting into a relationship or something.

"No, Ry! I would not call for that. If I get a boyfriend, you will not lay a hand on him unless I say so, got it?" Evie warned.

I agree. I should not be so protective of her considering she's a prodigy, but it's my instinct as a brother to her. Consider she'd do the same for me, maybe it's just in the family. She tells me about the rundown of what's going on with the meeting with Dimentio and a couple of reveals. So, it seems me blowing up Homeworld was "cosmic retconned" for it to have never happened thanks to Pinkamena. While that's nice and all, it did scramble the memories of the Gems there apparently. At least, one of the accidents that I regretted was fixed. However, my heart sank when I was informed that Kenji was in a coma and our wayward cousin put him in it.

"How's his team?" I asked.

"Holding out. When they arrived, they were injured but living. You should have seen his fiancée. She would not stop crying. From what I learned from her, they talked to Ryder before coming. They were going to recuperate with you, but he insisted with us would be safer." Evie explained.

I don't blame Ryder for saying that considering I have enough problem. Garnet puts her hand on her shoulder with a supportive look.

"Kenji will wake up, but I see he'll have to endure hellish trials to do so." Garnet said worriedly. "He's in danger within his own mind…and I doubt anyone could help."

"Please, tell me you're wrong." Evie said pleadingly.

"No. I. am. Certain." She says to my disappointment.

"Damn it!" I spat out. "Can you at least tell us who's responsible?"

"I can't tell who's attacking his mind, but I can't say whoever is, is connected to Pinkamena." Garnet said using her Future Vision to peer a bit deeper. "But gahhh!"

Garnet collapsed into the floor spilling her coffee and holding her head in clear pain. Amethyst and I help her up, and Garnet tells me she can not peer into Kenji's futures because who's in his head is forcing her out with their own warper abilities.

"That's it. If things are looking bad, we need everyone alert." I said to Evie. "Knowing mom and dad, they probably passed word to the rest of the family. Meaning, there's Cherie, the Tadashi family, Desmond, and Alex."

"I can call Cherie." Evie said. "Deal with the rest. Love you, bro, and stay safe."

I wish her the best and she hangs up. Calling the Tadashi family was a bit odd because Yoshinari was well…completely sane and rational for someone married to Haruko or even living in the Gainax worlds. Turns out he's actually a close friend of Merch which explains how business-like Yoshinari was. I passed on the warning, and he thanked me for it. Apparently, he can scale back her wife's manic behavior, but I'll have to see it to believe it. Sadly, I couldn't reach Desmond. As for Alex, I got up on Interdimensional Cable to find out what he's up to.

"DCAU? At least, he can train there. I don't know why he wasted nearly a year playing mind games with the two emo brothers. Either way, this Nate kid could be real issue if Alex bungles up helping the kid. What was Alex thinking by creating stuff on a whim? He should be more careful with his warper energy." I said pragmatically.

I had nothing against Nate, and I felt bad for the kid, but he's a risk at the moment. Pinkamena already had her hands-on Nate, and it seems Alex and his family are completely unaware. That's a scary thought…being completely unaware.

* * *

(Cues: For the Blonde Redhead – Damaged Coda)

Ironically enough, Ryker was blissfully unaware that Jerome's mother, Kitami was in space trying to get to them and the Squadron. This time out of revenge for Leiko. She would have succeeded had not been for her getting captured by two devious villains of the warping world, Turbo Mecha Rebecca and Mortimer (Evil Morty).

"Well well…Kitami Ashikya." Turbo Mecha Rebecca remarked. "How good is it to see you."

"Rebecca, the disgraced councilmember whose own councilmembers turned their backs on." Kitami said coldly. "You couldn't die with dignity like the rest of your Zangyaku."

T.M. Rebecca glared at chained energy beast, and Mortimer asked if they could cut to the chase getting the android/cyborg to sigh.

"I have a task for you. I need someone dead, and he'll be more up to your level than Ryker is. At this point, you're not going to able to take him and his team on." Rebecca said seriously. "But you may be able to deal with who I'm thinking of."

"He's a tenth level, but his power compared to the rest of the tenth level warpers isn't as impressive. Plus, on the planet, there's only three or four warpers." Mortimer said deliberately hiding details. "And according to the information, they'll all in one place."

"And what do I get out of this?" Kitami asked.

"You'll be paid handsomely, and you can absorb the 8th level one. But bring Alex to us, barely alive." Mortimer said methodically.

"And to make sure you don't fail us…I have this collar for you." T.M. Rebecca said snapping it on the fox's neck. "When you complete your task, I will remove it."

The collar glowed and electrocuted her body making her writhe with pain with the chains making the electrocution worse for her.

"Ok….I'll do it! But what about my revenge?" Kitami said coughing up a bit blood.

"Revenge? Your petty revenge means nothing to me." Mortimer said. "Just do your job."

"Now, Mortimer. Don't be so cold. Revenge…is a wonderous thing. Besides, I'll get mine against all those who crossed me in due time starting with that loathsome monkey piece of garbage to erased me the first time!" T.M. Rebecca said crushing her fist hard enough for it to spark.

Kitami was released and shoved back into her space pod with new coordinates being sent on her way. Only by then, that Ryker was actually able to call Alex successfully.

* * *

(Music Ends)

" _Hello, this is Alex_." Alex said to the relief of Ryker.

"It's Ryker's Blackthorn, and do you know how hard it is to connect with your phone?" Ryker said annoyed with him.

" _Look, I don't need to be lectured by you._ " Alex shot back.

"Until you can fight me on even footing, I can. Plus, it's urgent!" Ryker explained emphasizing the urgency.

" _Ok fine, what is it?_ " Alex remarked.

"It's Pinkamena. She fucked with Nate's mind." Ryker remarked seriously. "She screwed with his head before sealing the kid to cause him pain."

" _And how the hell do you even know this?_ " Alex said doubting Ryker.

"I watched Nate's "show" on Interdimensional Cable, Alex. Speaking of, you really should start watching that kind of cable more often to stay informed." Ryker said promptly shutting Alex up. "By now, he's probably going to have a bit of a breakdown. Comfort your son, and by the way, if you mess this up, I will personally come over there for you."

Alex asked why only for Ryker to chide them for writing the story and not controlling his warper energy while doing so to which Alex had to admit guilt on that.

"Make sure you train well and keep an eye out. Pinkamena's been getting active and I fear she may come for you all." Ryker said. "Goodbye and stay safe."

Ryker hung up relived that he got the message. He had hoped Pinkamena was not in Desmond's neighborhood. He had called Merch to ask if he could get in contact with him, and Merch told him he would try at the very least. Ryker looked outside seeing the afternoon faded, and he realized he wasted a day. Next up on his shit list was Bismuth, and Ryker was planning for the eventual encounter. Rose was not going to like this one bit, as he knew that she skipped watching the canon episode. Thus, tomorrow would bring an unexpected ghost from the past.

* * *

(A/N: And that's the end of the **Altered Tides** arc. Next up, we're dealing with the episodes that dealing with Bismuth in the **Bismuth Reintroduction** Arc. Yes, while wrapping the last three episodes of Season 3 canon, Bismuth will be rejoining the cast. I had done a poll on Bismuth quite a long time ago. The votes were all dead tied to have Bismuth redeemed which I agree, but there was the matter of who Ryker was going to call out for their actions. It was a close race, so I'll put a poll. (On a side note, new opening theme!)

 **Who deserves to get chewed out for their actions? Rose, Bismuth, or both.**

The poll's up on my profile, so go vote.

 **Ending Theme: Blazo – Reflective Purple**


	43. E37: Let's Get Down to Bismuth! (part1)

**(The author is in his office with Bismuth and Rose.)**

 **Yoshi3000: You voted, and I'll grant your wish! Bismuth, do the disclaimer.**

 **Bimsuth: This is a fan-based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material.**

 **Rose Quartz: And for this arc, our opening has been updated to Little Busters by the Pillows sung by Steven and the Squadron.**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *readies his guitar***

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!)_**

 ** _Kidnap music that won't grow dull_**

 ** _Hand in hand knows_**

 ** _I want to knock on the same door_**

 ** _If you can hear this voice, you'll rush out_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah... yeah yeah yeah!)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!)_**

 ** _The teenage gear that's so easy to be out of_**

 ** _Even the tumbling days_**

 ** _The sky and sea and earth are only as they are_**

 ** _We won't run away forever_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters..._**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeah yeah yeah!)_**

 **(A/N: Originally, I wanted "Ride on Shooting Star", but the lyrics did not fit at all. This one did the job just fine.)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 3 (Bismuth Reintroduction Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 37 – "Let's Get Down to Bismuth" (AU of Bismuth)**

Ryker was in a mood of cold calculating as he sat at his room's desk for what was to come. Today, he had to deal with Bismuth. Thankfully, he sent Steven out on a simple task of flying to Empire City and back with Lapis claiming it was "training". In reality, Ryker needed time to prepare.

"Well, I thought it over. I'll just have to do it whether Rose hates my guts or not. Besides, considering what I know now, she's had it coming." Ryker said to himself.

Ryker got up and changed his clothes donning a casual pair of white chinos with an ocean blue circuitry pattern on the pantlegs, red and blue sandals, a purple undershirt with an image of a Crobat under a white unbuttoned shirt, his gi's weight wristbands, and the Gem Tech fingerless gloves on his hands. Getting his gear intact and on him, he departed his room into the living room.

Rose was laughing with Pearl who was doing a rather skillful job cracking jokes alongside Tsubasa. Garnet was brushing Lion's mane, and Ryker sighed with relief.

"Hey, Ryker. About time, you came out of your room. Aren't you going to join us?" Rose asked him.

"Not now. I need to go get breakfast." Ryker said half truthing.

 **(Cues: Jinsang – Sunlight)**

The young adult warper left for outside just slowly taking in the sun as he walked the beach. He was intending to grab breakfast, but he needed to collect Lapis and Steven first. Before, he could ready himself to teleport to them with Instant Transmission, something in it made the notion that flying to them would be easier. And so, Ryker took to the air and he was reminded how fun it was to soar over the houses and soak in that wind. Ryker had taken his time getting to them wanting to mentally prepare himself. He had found Steven and Lapis at a Warbucks', this universe's equivalent to Starbucks', having coffee.

 **(Cues: J Dilla – Holy Tune Batman)**

Ryker waltzed into the coffee house getting strange looks before people went back to their business. Ryker was not concerned with this as he joined Steven and Lapis at the table ordering a cup of expresso.

"Steven, I did not exactly send you to practice your flying." Ryker said as the waitress bought him his cup of expresso. "I wanted to prepare for getting Bismuth back into the fray."

Steven's expression was unreadable having mixed feeling about Bismuth. On one hand, he was mad at Bismuth for going too far, but on the other hand, he was livid at his mother for hiding her and lying to the team again. Lapis put a comforting hand on Steven's shoulder as she too was having conflicting feelings. Though, she leaned more against Bismuth. Ryker downed the coffee in one go before paying for it.

"You ready, Steven?" Ryker asked.

Steven gave a quiet nod as the three departed for home. On route, Ryker looked over at Lapis as they flew, and a thought came to his mind.

"Then again, she doesn't even wear her canon clothes that often enough for me to mention that. She probably fazes on underwear with it now anyway." Ryker thought.

The three landed right on top of the beach house as they descended down to porch to enter. Careful not garner attention, Steven slipped into Lion's mane with Lapis and Ryker in two.

* * *

 **(Cues: Steven Universe Soundtrack** **\- Lion's Mane [Final])**

Lion's Dimension, or as I call it the Pink Pocket, always had that pleasant feel to it. Firstly, I used Warper Edit on the atmosphere to give it oxygen and Steven gasped for air.

"Thanks, Ryker. I've been meaning to do that the moment I learned to edit stuff." Steven said sighing with relief.

I looked over to see Lars' tree and hill in this pocket dimension. Knowing the tree's origins tie to Lars' background gave me an appreciation for it even more. We scaled Lion's hill and Steven popped Bismuth's bubble. The gem instantly reformed and Lapis shapeshifted on a trenchcoat, fedora, and shades. Bismuth looked as bulky and ripped as ever, and this time we were ready for her.

"Who are you?" Bismuth asked Steven.

"My name is Steven, son of Rose Quartz. Yes, I'm half-human. It's a long story, but the short version is she died in the process of making me." Steven said trying to be straightforward.

"Well, that's a shocker." Bismuth said. "I didn't think hybridism would be a thing on our race."

"Well, humans tend to mix with everything. But that's not all, Rose is back thanks to me. That's an even longer story. But, what matters now is getting you out of here." I said seriously.

"And who are you?" Bismuth said indignant.

"Gemslayer Black, Ryker Blackthorn, second in command of the Crystal Squadron." Ryker said seriously.

"A human leading the Gems?! You're joking?" Bismuth said chuckling.

"He's a hybrid as well, just of a different alien race." Lapis said not looking Bismuth in the eyes.

"Either way, let's get you reacquainted." Steven said offering his hand to her.

Bismuth took it and we exited right out of Lion's Mane. The look on Rose's face seeing Bismuth was priceless and probably would be second place to Enel's face.

* * *

 **(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack- Angry)**

"Oh, my stars! Bismuth!" Pearl said excitedly. "Where have you been?!"

Pearl was completely unaware of the tension in the room as Rose was inching closer to the warp Pad. However, Ryker appeared in front of her thanks to Rapid Movement and glared the rosette gem down.

"Garnet, Steven, please go get Peridot and Jasper. We're holding a team meeting. Amethyst, go with Tsubasa and get some snacks. Bismuth and Rose, please sit." Ryker said calmly.

Garnet and Steven had gone to get the rest of the Homeworld trio, Amethyst and Tsubasa trotted down to the Big Donut, but Rose seemed to protest.

"Rose, you can't run from this! You already lied about shattering Pink Diamond! Don't make this any worse then it needs to me." Ryker said fiercely. "And I got words for both of you! So, sit!"

 **(Music Ends)**

Rose sighed and plopped on the next to Bismuth while Lapis was checking the fridge for drinks. Garnet and Steven had returned with Peridot and Jasper leading to Bismuth asking why they had Homeworld Gems here.

"We're no longer affiliated with Homeworld, we're with the Crystal Gems. Note my star." Peridot said gesturing to her visor with a star on it.

Peridot had on her lab wear, but slightly relaxed. The t-shirt she wore was of Penny Polendina strangling Cinder Fall.

"Says you, I'm only really here to serve Ryker." Jasper said rolling her eyes.

Bismuth looked to Ryker to which Garnet said he beat her up getting her to serve him as a servant. Everyone had gathered and had taken a seat. Tsubasa decided to stay with her sister feeling the tension in the room.

"I called this core team meeting to discuss the matter of Bismuth returning to the team." Ryker said taking a donut up before eating. "So, I'm going to be upfront about it. Rose poofed Bismuth and lied about it."

Pearl groaned looking at Rose with a bit of disappointment. Pearl's relationship allowed for her to realize the deep flaws Rose had and she could actually call her out on them.

"Pearl, I can explain…" Rose said before Pearl looked at her.

"Please do then. While you're at it, explain whether if Pink Diamond's secretly bubbled somewhere." Pearl said with heavy salt in her tone.

"Wait, hold up?! Pink ain't dead?!" Bismuth said in a panic.

"Calm down! We don't really know if she's dead or not. We do know that Rose did not kill her." Amethyst chimed in.

Bismuth glared at Rose a lot harder and Ryker caught on to it.

"Bismuth, you're not exactly innocent considering your actions. Now before you try and justify yourself, let me school you on a quote from Nietzsche. "He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."" Ryker said sipping at a soda he picked up.

"Translation, we, or at least Ryker, Steven, Peridot, and I, know about the Breaking Point. If you were to go down that route, you'd be no better than the Diamonds." Garnet said taking her shades off to show some sincerity.

"Plus, your plan was completely stupid anyway." Ryker said finishing off his soda.

"Explain to me how, whelp!" Bismuth said focusing on Ryker.

"Simple. Your Breaking Point is a fine piece of work, but Homeworld already has technology that can shatter gems from a distance while the Breaking Point is a close-range weapon. I doubt the Diamonds would be dumb enough to let you get near them with it." Peridot said looking over the data on her holo-screen.

"Doesn't help that Homeworld can use beams of energy to do the Breaking Point's job easier. No offense Bis, but you be skewered before you could even get close enough." Ryker said astutely.

"Plus, you tried to kill my mom and me in the main timeline." Steven said glaring at Bismuth.

"Main timeline?" Bismuth said confused.

"Long story." The squad had said in unison.

"Either way, you and Rose were acting stupid and I wanted to clear the air to prevent the end where you nearly kill Steven." Ryker said coolly. "So, are we all good for now?"

"I guess, but if you're expecting to easily forgive Rose for leaving me bubbled for nearly 5,300 years. You've got another thing coming!" Bismuth said sternly.

"I wasn't asking for you to forgive Rose. I would be a hypocrite for asking you for this." Ryker said gesturing to the others. "Besides, everyone else is pissed at Rose for something already."

"Oh, come on, you know why I ended up making those decisions!" Rose said referring to her unawareness back then.

"Ok, that's fine. However, the question is why did it take Ryker spilling the details first for you fess up? Or why, if you know Bismuth was in here, you didn't get her out?" Amethyst said making valid points.

"I was going to, but Ryker forced my hand. As for Bismuth, she was…..well, I didn't know what to do about her!" Rose said showing some vulnerability. "Bismuth tried to kill me for stars' sake. I was hoping to move her gem, so Steven would not end up hurt!"

Ryker had enough and ended the meeting here. He was practically livid at the both of them and Steven was only slightly less angry than Ryker. Ryker had taken off with Peridot to the lab and the Squadron had separated for the day deciding to gather later for lunch.

* * *

 **(Cues: Ice Cube - "Today Was A Good Day" *Instrumental*)**

In the outskirts of Beach City, Pearl was already speeding away from the town with a rap instrumental on her car radio going on. Pearl was not in the mood to be in town at the dimension and in the backseat with her Steven and Bismuth in the passenger seat.

"So much has changed?" Bismuth said looking about. "Yet, all remain the same. I'm surprised you of all people have a human lover, Pearl. What with you lusting for Rose?"

Steven groaned as Pearl said, "Well I was crawling up a dead tree. Rose was too busy fooling around with multiple humans. Tsubasa and I were a bit more out of the blue. I actually thought he was a she when we first met."

Bismuth had choked on her laughter over that.

"Pearl, that's so like you. So, what's the story on this Ryker guy? He really your second in command?" Bismuth asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. He was, before having to take the leader from Garnet on one of our larger scale missions. In my opinion, even with Rose back, Garnet and Ryker still head the charge." Pearl explained.

"We've got some crazy things." Steven remarked.

"This I got to hear." Bismuth said.

Steven had recalled their mission traveling through different dimensions, their fights, and the fallout of it all. Bismuth had a hung jaw at exactly what she was just told.

"Hold up. You're telling me that you all fought armies and a man who could give the Diamonds a run for their money, discovered Gems of power, and are wanted in the galaxy!" Bismuth stammered.

"I'll show you the wanted posters later." Pearl said changing the radio station.

 **(Music Ends)**

Pearl speed up heading into Bayview (Ocean Town). The town was heavily developed rather quickly ends to Gerald's influence. He improved the streets with his crew and kept everything orderly. It was a bit underhanded due to Gerald directing winning from races to fund them, but no one really minded considering it was working. Gerald was a bit of a peacekeeper and craved out parts in town where the racers raced without disturbing the populace. Townsfolk did not pay Pearl no mind as she drove into town. Bismuth grew more respectful of Peridot and Ryker after hearing of their inventing prowess. Pearl wasn't paying attention, just wanting to drive around town. Of course, the peace would be broken when at a stoplight, a familiar Honda S2000 rolled up next to Pearl.

"Yo, Stuntwoman!"

Pearl looked over to see it was Elsa waving at her.

"Hey, Elsa." Pearl said cordially.

"Stuntwoman? You, of all people!" Bismuth said before breaking into a bit of laughter.

"Don't you laugh. Stuntwoman's one of the best racers in Delmarva. She'll spear your ass to wall." Elsa warned as Bismuth had an incredulous look at the blushing Pearl.

"Well, what's with the visit? Grocery shopping?" Elsa asked.

Pearl did not really have a plan, but as she thought about that, grocery shopping was something she could do. We were eating out too much, she thought.

"Actually, yeah. Since, I'm here." Pearl said. "Where is it?"

"Depends on which one?" Elsa said. "But the closest one's run by a friend of mine. I'll show you the way."

The light flicked green as Elsa led Pearl to a grocery store's parking lot. The store's name? The White Diamond. Bismuth groaned as Pearl thought, "I really hate this brand of metahumor. What's next? Humans looking the Diamonds going to walk out."

As if on cue, a woman looked like a Yellow Diamond only with tanner skin and a bit more shape to her body waltzed out leaving to open mouth stares with the exception of Elsa.

"Ok, someone is fucking with us!" Pearl thought bitterly.

"Is there something on my face?" The lookalike woman spoke even with a similar voice.

"It's nothing." Pearl said recomposing herself.

Getting out her Zen-Mini, Pearl made the call to Ryker to let him know she was out shopping and if he and others wanted anything. Pearl had hang up once Ryker up and used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of her.

"How did he?" Bismuth asked.

"Teleporting." Steven said as if it was normal.

"Garnet sent me with a list." Ryker said giving it to Pearl who opened it up.

"And I see that Akio still has a drinking problem." Pearl said looking it over. "You don't expect me to buy all that sake, do you?"

"Of course not. Let her try to turn water into firewater, if she wants." Ryker said as they entered the store.

* * *

 **(Cues: Jinsang – Betrayal)**

Never had I ever been so uncomfortable in a grocery store. The place was decked eerily closed to how Homeworld appeared except in shades of white, pink, blue, and yellow. The calming music over the loudspeakers would have helped except I remembered the name of the song, "Betrayal". It was unnerving to shop there and never was I gladder for powers to make rushing about to get what we need. Bismuth had to chant to herself that it's not actually Homeworld while Steven and Pearl merely felt annoyed. Elsa was blissfully unaware as she introduced us to a friend who ran the place, Hilda, who looked what fans thought White Diamond would look like except human. Thank God, she had to deal with an issue which cut the conversation short. We paid for those groceries and I put them into capsules as we left that place.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Ryker, be a dear and teleport Bismuth home. I need to drive somewhere to burn off steam." Pearl said getting in her car.

"I'm off to go find Connie and hang out with her for a bit." Steven said taking off into the air.

This left me with Bismuth and I put my hands in my pockets.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and brace yourself. Teleporting for the first time can be rough." I said.

Bismuth put her hand on her shoulder and used Kai Kai to vanish. I wound taking her to the lab nearly spooking Peridot.

"Why can't you use the damn door?" Peridot screeched.

"Where are we?" Bismuth said shaken up.

"My lab where I develop weapons and the like. Basically, my forge." I said not really trying to be dramatic.

"Oh right, I need to tell something, Bismuth. Thanks to one of Ryker's earlier experiments, Gems on the planet can reproduce with humans without fear of losing their physical form. Being that you're out of the bubble, your body will adjust naturally." Peridot explained to Bismuth. "I hope."

"Wait wha-"

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

(A/N: Had to cut it off as it was getting a bit too long for my long. Either way, I decided on a more lowkey approach to Ryker calling them both out. It was in the process I realized that gems (except Lapis) would side with Bismuth considering Rose has now basically lied to them again. Plus, while Bismuth did try to kill Steven in canon, they won't hold it against her because that was prevented. The next chapter will wrap this chapter and prepare for the next. Stay tuned, everyone!)

Ending Theme: **Ice Cube - Today Was a Good Day**


	44. E38: Let's Wrap Up Bismuth! (part2)

**(The author is in his office with Bismuth and Rose.)**

 **Yoshi3000: You voted, and I'll grant your wish! Bismuth, do the disclaimer.**

 **Bimsuth: This is a fan-based take on Steven Universe to which its characters, locations, and canon tales belong to Rebecca Sugar. Other OCs not owned by me belong to their respective owners. The others belong to Toriyama, DC, Laird and Eastman, and Ken Akamatsu, and so forth. This author owns the OCs, so enjoy, like, review, and share this. The characters from HuniePop belong to the HuniePot Company. Please support the following release and the official material.**

 **Rose Quartz: And for this arc, our opening has been updated to Little Busters by the Pillows sung by Steven and the Squadron.**

 ** _(Steven and the Squadron are at their instruments.)_**

 **Steven: 1, 2, 3, *readies his guitar***

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!)_**

 ** _Kidnap music that won't grow dull_**

 ** _Hand in hand knows_**

 ** _I want to knock on the same door_**

 ** _If you can hear this voice, you'll rush out_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah... yeah yeah yeah!)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!)_**

 ** _The teenage gear that's so easy to be out of_**

 ** _Even the tumbling days_**

 ** _The sky and sea and earth are only as they are_**

 ** _We won't run away forever_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters..._**

 ** _With the kids sing out the future_**

 ** _Maybe, kids don't need the masters_**

 ** _Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeah yeah yeah!)_**

 **(A/N: Small warning, this is going to reference events of Chapter 7 of Super Mario: Warper Genesis that ties back to this series.)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 3 (Bismuth Reintroduction Arc)**

* * *

 **Episode 38 – "Let's Wrap Up Bismuth" (AU of Bismuth (Part 2))**

Bismuth was thrown for a loop over what she just heard from Peridot. She had to ask Peridot for an explanation and got a blunt lecture. Bismuth did always find humans strange, but this was a bit much. It came to a greater shock that she learned Garnet had Ryker as a lover. Pearl, she could get having one. But Garnet made absolutely no sense.

"But she's a fusion!" Bismuth said to Ryker.

"I know. I'm Garnet's lover. Ruby and Sapphire have each other." Ryker said simply.

Bismuth was still bewildering by that logic and the fact that she could "reproduce" like humans. With that, the main line Crystal Squadron had all gathered at the barn for lunch where Pearl was cooking with Peridot. Bismuth was able to meet Akio, Lars, and Sadie all the while surprised humans were among the ranks.

"You know, I'm curious. How good are you two in a fight?" Bismuth asked.

"Not to brag, but I can take on any gem." Lars huffed as Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Bismuth! Sorry, you'll won't be able to meet Priyanka and Connie today. Both are pretty busy." Steven said flying down.

"It's no problem, Steven." Bismuth said waving it off before turning to Lars. "Any gem, eh? Well, let's see you back those words, then."

Lars sprang up as he and Bismuth made a bit of distance away from the barn to have their battle.

"You two got one minute, cause this battle's about to explode. Hajime!" Ryker said meditating the fight.

 **(Cues: Kingdom Hearts II OST – Sinister Sundown)**

(0:58)

Lars wasted little time as he surprised everyone by molding his ki into forming chakrams into his hands before flinging them after Bismuth. Bismuth shapeshifted her arms into a shield as the circular blades dug into it.

"Going to have to do better, whelp." Bismuth teased.

"Katsu." Lars said under his breath.

(0:53)

The chakrams made of energy exploded as Lars sprang forward closing in the gap to throw blows. Bismuth was molding her hands into various weapons only flinching from the explosion. Lars was taking full advantage of amplifying his body with ki. Lar spinkicks diagonally above themselves hitting Bismuth's face multiple times before she grabbed his leg.

(0:45)

Powering up, Lars flew up taking the heavy Bismuth into the sky with a bit of a struggle.

"So, you can fly, make weapons out of thin air, and fight? You'd make a good gem." Bismuth said complimented.

"Thanks!" Lars said before preforming a flip in the air to fling Bismuth off his leg.

Bismuth merely shapeshifted a form of gilder to keep herself in the air, and she was ready to continue in the air.

 **(Cues: PAC-MAN'S PARK/BLOCK TOWN – Super Smash Bros. 4)**

(0:30)

Lars dove in with a flying kick grazing Bismuth who was able give Barriga a good backhand with her hand molded as an anvil dazing him enough to put in a crushing bear hug.

"Hate to tell her, pup, but you won't hard. I am a literal stone able to put the squeeze!" Bismuth said squeezing Lars.

Lars was struggling from the pain of being constricted despite using Iron Body to save his bones from being broken, but he had to think fast. Looking down slightly, he saw her gem. Remember what he saw from watching the show, that was a weak point he could exploit.

"It's funny, you'd win this if you didn't leave yourself open!" Lars said with his hair covering his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Bismuth said as Lars flipped his hair back.

Flipping his hair back, his eyes shone as he fired an eye beam blast right into Bimsuth's gem. The blast itself was not fatal enough to damage Bismuth's gem but take Bismuth quite a shock.

"Not going to lie, Bismuth. Not your brightest idea." Pearl remarked.

(0:17)

Her grip loosened enough for Lars to kick off of her and gain distance. He fired a barrage of energy blasts after her. She had dodged them, but slowly Lars was not even aiming after her much to her confusion.

"Ok, what are you evening doing? Are you even trying to hit me?" Bismuth asked incredulously.

"Not just yet." Lars said being vague.

Bismuth was befuddled until she noticed a glow. Looking around her, she noticed she was surrounded by balls of energy floating around her. She counted up to about two hundred and fifty of them.

"Oh….so that's…" Bismuth said before Lars cut her off yelling, "Hellzone Grenade!"

Lars waved his arms inward sealing her in.

(0:03)

Bismuth did not even get much words out as the energy blasts converged on her making a massive explosion that Lars was a bit too close to, which lead to blowing the teen away.

(0:00)

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

I caught Lars jumping up to get to in time while Bismuth fell to the ground on her feet a bit brunt from the explosion, but no worse for wear. Seeing these two were still standing, I called the match a draw.

"Lunch's ready." Pearl called out.

Being that I was starving, I nearly drop Lars to the ground. There was practically a buffet set up for us and I wasted no time stuffing my face. Lapis kept a rather harsh glare at Bismuth while we ate.

"Something wrong?" Bismuth asked her.

"I probably should say something. Lapis is pissed at her because you're the reason she was captured by the Homeworld gems and practically tortured for thousands of years. I mean Rose is just as guilty by never trying to get Lapis out…." I said stopping myself from rambling.

"Oh…well that was long ago, and you're out now. So, no hard feelings, right?" Bismuth said sheepishly laughing it off with Rose.

Yeah, I didn't feel sorry for them when Lapis suddenly used the water inside their bodies through what they drank to choke their insides. Bismuth, I'll agree, but Rose should know better by now. I look to my BlackTab to see that canon is announcing a few more episodes on the 5th of May. I was so glad that I could watch them off a version of Earth that actually has a decent schedule and no Teen Titans GO clogging the pipes.

"Lapis, please let them down!" Steven pleaded.

I knew Steven was the soft spot and morality pet for Lapis and would be the driving force to release them.

"Rose, unless by some miracle, unless it's Pearl who offs Pink Diamond or someone else. You're going to be on the hook for a bit." I said between bites and sips.

"And Bismuth as well, but mostly from Lapis." Garnet said sipping at her tea.

"Lapis, how about I forge a weapon for you? Call it even?" Bismuth asked a bit fearful of the water gem.

Lapis muttered about considering it before Garnet's Zen-Mini rang. She stuck on speaker and it's Amaro who calling asking about the explosion near the town.

"Amaro, there's no need for fear. Just a bit training with an old friend who rejoined our ranks." Garnet remarked.

"You know how it is? Ki can be quite volatile." I said with a chuckle.

"Undoubtedly. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll update on any activity found." Amaro said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Bismuth asked.

"We're essentially keeping an uneasy alliance with this country's government response to Gem activity. Unlike years ago, they want to get involved." Pearl responded in kind.

"So much has changed with many advancements. Hell, I didn't think you'd be wearing anything other than dancer clothes." Bismuth joked. "But I bet you need your weapons upgraded."

"About time." Amethyst said springing up speaking with her mouth full.

"We're off to the Forge!" Bismuth said excitedly. "I hope it's still in one piece."

"Where is it exactly?" I asked.

Canon never exactly explained where the hell is being, and all Bismuth said was an active volcano. So, I had to look up the oldest active volcano, and I got Mount Etna which was in Italy.

"That's what they call that place now." Bismuth said curiously as I facepalm.

This was going to a long trek, and I immediately use my BlackTab to change into my gi in full. I noticed Akio was passed out drunk again.

"Ok, how the hell does she keep getting her hands on booze? Is it editing her drinks? Does she even have self-control?!" I asked.

Tsubasa laughed in my face giving me my answer, but she's the least of my issue. We were going on a trip, except Greg who volunteered to keep an eye on Akio.

* * *

Mount Etna, Italy. Home of the oldest volcano and Bismuth's forge, with the heat to match. Lapis had to soak the ground to keep it cool for Lars and Sadie to work on. Ryker was able to alter the area, but the heat was hounding him.

"Air conditioning, Bismuth. It's an invention, you'll want to get into. Because this place is so hot!" Lars whined as they did the long trek up.

"I love the heat! It's refreshing, and sweating makes me feel alive. Why do you think I only wear an apron?" Bismuth touted.

"And now all the memories of the 34 of Bismuth is coming back." Ryker thought dully. "Damn it."

 **(Cues: Steven Universe Soundtrack** **Bismuth's Forge)**

Finally, they arrived at the Forge where Bismuth opened it up. Not even wasting a second, Ryker and Lars both spawned out AC Units with Ryker using his electrical attacks to power them. Sadie sighed in relief having cool air at last.

"Welcome to the Forge! Now allow me to get you some upgrades!" Bismuth said rushing over to get to a chest.

Kicking it open, upgrades were inside. A trident mode for Pearl's spear, studded spike endings for Amethyst, and spiked knuckles for Garnet's gauntlets.

"I could upgrade that sword of yours, Ryker." Bismuth offered.

"This blade is a bit special. It's essentially a Mastercrafted blade. Harbinger could possibly be only enhanced further with the Metsu Emeralds." Ryker said unsheathing the blade looking down at it.

"Never heard of those gems." Bismuth said innocently.

"They're not Gems like you or the Diamonds. It's a long story, one we probably should explain now. To make it short, this is a Metsu Emerald." Ryker said taking the green Metsu Emerald out of his BlackTab's inventory.

Bismuth could feel the powers emanating from it alone.

"It feels like the Diamonds…." Bismuth said. "Please tell me it would take shape."

"It's not a Gem." Pearl repeated.

"I suppose now is best to drop the secret. One that change you, and probably make you less bad at Rose depends. So, I'll have Rose tell you it." Ryker said looking over at Rose.

"No." Rose said crossing her arms. "Not doing it!"

"Oh for, fine I'll do it then!" Tsubasa said as he proceeded to tell her the Warper's Secret.

Like it was routine, Ryker did the comforting while Bismuth had her mental breakdown and reassembling. It was hard for Ryker to do and for everyone to watch Bismuth breakdown in screams before her mind painfully forced her above the anguish. Instead of a typical Order grunt, the Crystal Squadron were met with one of Elite Council.

"Gemslayer Black. I believe this is the first time we met." She said stepping out of the portal formed with two guards. "Elite Councilwoman, Gilda von Gyra."

"A Gyrados kemonomimi? She looks like something I have my deviantART favorites except not a mermaid." Ryker thought.

"Who are you?" Bismuth asked confused and shaking from her emotional roller coaster.

"I'm one of the people in charge. Your friends can explain in full, because I got paperwork for you." Gilda said handing her registration forms and a pen.

Numbly, Bismuth signed and was handed her Warper I.D., the rundown, and a gift basket.

"Oh, and one more thing. Ryker, Jeremy sent over this capsule. It has a cyro-container with a corpse. Apparently, a straggler from this world got warper powers. Some spawn of Fryman. Got her stupid ass killed. Jeremy wanted you to alert the family and bury the body or whatever." Gilda said giving Ryker the capsule.

"Oh joy." Ryker said dryly.

"Well, we're off." Gilda said promptly left through the portal with her guard.

Bismuth stood there stunned and Rose tried to comfort her only to get a glare from the blacksmith Gem.

"So, about the Metsu Emeralds?" Bismuth asked as she bit into one of fruit in the gift basket.

"To make it short and sweet, some warper decided to make a set of Chaos Emeralds that had the power of seven sets in each one mixed with warper energy. At least, that's what I know. These things can make the weakest warper dangerous by tapping into this thing's power. If you gather all seven of them, you got a recipe for an unholy power." Ryker explained.

"Where are the other six?" Bismuth asked in a panic.

"Scattered across the multiverse. I have at least three of them, and a pair of brothers I know have two of them leaving two unaccounted for." Ryker mused.

"Actually, one unaccounted for. I've been watching the other Blackthorn series. Your younger brother has it…and it's aiding in his recovery." Amethyst said nervously.

Ryker went quiet sighing with a bit of relief and worry.

The air was all sides of awkward and trip was cut short with the team returning back home.

* * *

 **(Cues: J Dilla – Dreamy)**

Turns out that apparently that Ronaldo and the Peridot lookalike had a kid together and made it a supersolider. Looking up her profile, I realized that I practically dodged a bullet and failed a spot check at the same time. I should have dealt with Mayumi, but I'm glad that she did not tell Ronaldo or the knockoff the secret. I probably should approach this carefully and handle it with tact in telling him the news. But….considering Ronaldo's probably going to antagonize me, I may as well rip the bandage off. So, I take Garnet with me on the way to Fryman's. I had changed back into my clothes from with Garnet wearing something similar. Only her pants were short, and her undershirt had a Gengar on it. Even as tough as she is, she can look so adorable at times.

"You ready, Ry?" Garnet asked.

"Better now then better. I might not like Ronaldo, but I can't really take much enjoyment out of telling the guy his daughter's dead." I admitted.

"You do realize his daughter tried to kill your nieces?" Garnet reminded.

Maybe, I could take a little in it. I can't believe our family has a new addition in the form of this Dimentio guy. Thankfully, despite him being older than me, I keep clan heir position until Ace returns. I swear if he tried to take that, I'd fight him regardless of his skill. Pushing my musing to the side, we enter Beach Citywalk's Fries.

"Ryker, Garnet. What can I get you?" Peedee said putting down a newspaper he was probably reading.

"How about bacon cheese fries and onion rings to start me off?" I asked. "And whatever my leading lady wants."

"Just give me the bits." Garnet said with a wink.

Peedee groaned at that as we took our seats and got to cooking as we took a seat. I wanted to get some food in my system before I do this.

"Can't believe you got a pair of nieces, now?" Garnet teased.

"Yeah, well. I'll have meet them someday, love." I said wistfully. "At the moment, I have to focus on us and what's to come."

Garnet promptly warned me there was a future where Ronaldo drops our food and I turn to Ronaldo waltzing out with a try with our food. Not even taking chances, I used telekinesis to lift the tray out of his hands and set it on our tables.

"Hey, that ain't yours, space bastard!" Ronaldo said.

"Actually, it is." Peedee remarked coming back to the counter.

"And I came here for you, I got some bad news. The family kind of news." I said as Garnet took in a few of the bits.

Ronaldo seemed to beam.

"Am I secretly related to you?!" Ronaldo asked excitedly.

I balk at the thought of that and shake my head.

"No, you ignorant mook. I'm here to tell you that a family member of yours had been killed. Your daughter, Mayumi!" I said not bothering with pretenses.

"Mayumi? Ronaldo has a daughter?" Peedee said looking up at the pale Ronaldo.

Ronaldo looked like he wanted to run away, but I was not going to stop now.

"Why yes, he does. She and that scientist girlfriend apparently had a kid and used it to make a supersolider. I'm only surprised that they somehow succeeded. Mayumi escaped killing her mother in the process and got away into space. I can't go into detail of what she did in space or how because I really don't know or care what she did. Soon after a while, she got her behind killed." I said between eating my fries.

"How…how did she die?" Ronaldo said looking saddened.

"Well, I guess I let you know that. She tried to attack a kingdom into another universe and was caught by my niece and nephew whom she tried to kill. She failed and was captured to be interrogated." I said not really trying to be sympathetic to him at all. "And was promptly had her brains blown out with an energy beam."

"Mayumi…." Ronaldo said tearing up.

"And I'll be going to let that sink in." I said getting up taking my food with me. "How much do I owe you?"

"8.75 for everything." Peedee said as I gave him a ten-dollar bill telling to keep the change.

Garnet and I leave with her food as I hear Ronaldo breaking down crying. I was tempting to say I have the body, but I don't really want to. He's already hurting enough. So, I planned to exhume the body and put it into ashes later. I just have one more thing to deal with.

* * *

 **(Cues: Nujabes - The Space Between Two World)**

Bismuth and Ryker both on top of the barn as the sun was beginning to set. Bismuth had recovered mostly from the fallout of the secret.

"Ryker, thanks for comforting me." Bismuth said taking in the evening breeze.

"No problem, but I am sorry you had to endure a breakdown. Not all who do it are completely functioning afterwards." Ryker admitted.

"Was it the same for you?" She asked him.

"No. I was, in a sense, born a reality warper. Both my parents were warpers, and for me and my siblings, it was a simple matter of awakening it. If anyone you should ask, it's Rose." Ryker said earnestly.

"Even though I know the truth, I'm still pissed at Rose for all the crap she put me through. And now I'm told Pink may not even be dead and Rose has been lying to all of us." Bismuth said in a strained voice. "Was everything a lie?"

"She had good intentions and got a bad case of stupidity. Like the Third Hokage, or Dumbledore, or Ozpin. They thought the ends justify the means and played with the lives of others. For some reason, it's so common in fiction." Ryker said thinking it over. "It's becoming a cliché at this point."

Ryker was handed the Breaking Point much to his surprise.

"I won't really be needing it. Plus, I rather not have it around my forge. Bad memories and all that." Bismuth said trying to play it off as not a big deal.

"I'll put it storage. Who knows? Maybe we'll find a need for it, someday." Ryker said sending the weapon into his BlackTab's inventory. "Don't tell Rose, I do partly agree that the Diamonds do need to be stopped by any means. But I don't agree with taking down all Homeworlds Gems, because they're being choked by the system too. I've seen their victims. So, can I count on you to fight with us?"

Bismuth punched Ryker's shoulder playfully leaving Ryker to flinch and smirk. He definitely had her on board.

* * *

(A/N: Originally, there was going to be a bonus scene in Homeworld, but I omitted it for this simple and heartwarming ending here. Now, Bismuth is complete, and we can wrap up the last two episodes of the season. I wanted to show Bismuth in a better light, and Ryker's ultimate opinion of her is somewhere in the middle. Symbolic, considering you all thought the same. Next one, Beta and Earthlings…can't be done because of the drastic changes to plot. Instead, I'll be a different plotline with a different villain, that you will vote for! As of this chapter, I'll put up a poll where you will decide on the villain! So, vote away! The poll will end on May 12th.)

 **Ending Theme – JJ the Genius – Park Theme**


	45. M1:Shattering the Rose-Colored Glasses

**(The author is in his office with Rose Quartz.)**

 **Yoshi3000: I can't believe this, but it sadly makes sense.**

 **(Rose was about to speak only to be stopped by the author.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Get out. We're skipping the disclaimer and the opening. Let's just rip the bandage out right now!**

 **(A/N: Warning, if you have not seen "A Single Pale Rose", do so right now. Then, come back. This isn't going to end very well….at all)**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 3 (Bismuth Reintroduction Arc)**

 **Four-Parter Movie: Lies, Love, and the Light Prism (Part 1)**

* * *

 **Episode 39 – "Shattering the Rose-Colored Glasses"**

Quiet fell upon Fish Stew Pizza as the Gems and Ryker had gathered for an "emergency meeting" that he and Garnet called. The two were barely keeping it together considering they just saw the two new episodes of canon. Ryker and Garnet had to hold each other after they saw it. For Garnet, it was to support Ryker, and for Ryker, it was a vain and fleeting hope Ruby and Sapphire would not split up. After their crying, they had to keep their emotions suppressed long enough to call for this meeting. The Pizza family could feel something was wrong. They knew Garnet was a woman of few words, but Ryker was not. He was either being sarcastic, romantic to Garnet, or speaking something. Instead, he was twitching and looked like he had the shakes. Even his clothes were off. Instead of something vibrant, it was all black and plain with a long-sleeved hoodie, jeans, and boots.

"So, you two have been quiet for a bit long?" Kiki asked concerned. "Garnet, I expected. But you Ryker…. Is something wrong?"

Ryker twitched trying to assure her everything was fine, but it was more apparent to her that he looked to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"How about some pizza? On the house?" Kofi said to surprise of his family.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Ryker said blankly.

Ryker refusing to eat? Now, they were sweating bullets.

"So, why did you call us all here?" Peridot asked. "I was in the midst of watching Camp Pining Hearts: Battle Royale!"

"It can wait." Ryker said twitching again.

Ryker sat at the table with Garnet. Garnet's shades were cracking at the seams and she had a heat emanate off of her. Ryker looked to Pearl and immediately light up the cigarette to smoke. No smoking rule, be damned.

"Pearl, I firstly want to apologize to you for my treatment of you much, much earlier. After what I discovered, you had every reason to be a salty bitch for so long." Ryker said taking a drag.

Pearl seemed confused by the apology at first before accepting this.

"What's this about?" Tsubasa asked worried.

"I mean if I was being ordered by Pink Diamond to hide her faked shattering and had to watch Rose fuck so many humans despite knowing you wanted her, I'd be a salty motherfucker too." Ryker said feigning casualness.

Rose looked mortified, Garnet's shades cracked again, and the rest were looking shocked. Pearl could only stammer. Ryker was slowly cracking himself as he continued with another drag.

"Ryker, what you talking about? Pink Diamond's long gone." Rose said before falling on her behind due to Ryker's Shin Warper's Will being directed at her.

Pearl had her hand over her mouth feeling restrained, but something swelled up within her. All the lies she told, all the secrets she had to keep, all of her heartbreak with Rose, having watch her throw herself at many humans, and the pain of having to carry on the Crystal Gems knowing her this. Anger would have welled up, but Pearl put down her hand starting to chuckle before breaking out into a full laugh to everyone's confusion.

"You know, it was only a matter of time before that ugly secret would make the light of day. It'll tear us all apart, but I'm just glad I no longer have to keep that secret under wraps." Pearl said laughing even harder.

"Wait, what secret?" Bismuth said.

"Pearl, don't…gurk!" Rose said before finding her throat grabbed by Pearl.

Pearl's expression went from twist

"Don't what? Tell the damning truth you forced me to keep! Do you have any fucking idea what's it like? I raised your son under a damn lie. I had sleep on a bed and work under a bed of fucking lies! All because you want to sate your damn libido and your tree-hugging. You didn't think that maybe letting your son know the truth would be useful! No, all you left was a cryptic videotape for him. You left Garnet blind leading the blind! Your shortsightedness left to putting the Earth in more danger and killed off Crystal Gems who believed your damn lies. You used me, you used Bismuth, and you used Ryker. If you think I'm going to keep your damn secret anymore, I will not! I want to fully free and I won't you stop me, **Pink Diamond**!" Pearl roared before dropping her back on her butt.

Bismuth dropped her food, Amethyst's jaw hit the ground, Peridot fell over, and Jasper had tears in her eyes. Rose looked cornered, but it was not over yet.

"Pink, did you ever stop to think of the implications of your actions? Or were too busy fucking around and getting high off your ass to think about it, let me tell you. Blue Diamond's grief is all for nothing, Jasper was victimized by Lapis for nothing, and you used Bismuth made your sword to fake your shattering. The Diamonds nearly destroyed Earth and while you saved it, the cost was littering the world with corrupted Gems from Homeworld and your allies. Because of you, Quartzes were given shit by everyone! I believed in you, damn it. I scoffed at that stupid theory you were Pink Diamond, but turns they were right! What disgusts me is what a massive hypocrite you are!" Ryker said as bitter tears poured his face.

Ryker finally broke down sobbing on the table and Garnet's shades finally shattered showing her glare to Pink in full force.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but I can expla-" Rose said before Garnet throws her out through the window into the street.

Garnet stormed out and does not hold back or show mercy as she pummels Rose with blow after blow.

"All this time, I've been following a Diamond's orders…I can't believe it." Bismuth said blankly with a single tear streamed down her face. "I don't even want to."

"I don't either." Ryker said getting up.

Using Warper Edit, he repaired the window before putting down a small roll of bills blankly apologizing for the damage before walking outside.

"Ryker…." Jenny said worriedly.

The rest of the Squadron followed out all mixed on what to do. Greg was suggesting someone break this up trying to say they could talk this out.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Greg!" Garnet said as the beating went on for two minutes.

Ryker kept chain smoking cigarettes clearly frazzled before Garnet finally finished. Her gauntlets soaked in sweat and blood as she panted. Rose was not in good shape considering the lumps on her faces and body.

"Words could barely describe the seething anger I have at you." Garnet said barely keeping her stoic tone. "All I could think about was the fact you left all this on Steven's hands to fix. I'm not saying he couldn't do it, but you purposefully knew Homeworld could come back!" Garnet said shedding tears of her own. "You didn't even bother to tell us anything. How was I supposed to lead if I was blind myself?"

"Garnet, I know this all looks bad, but Steven's been able to hold his own and cure corrupted gems." Pink Diamond staggering to her fight.

"Only after Ryker started training me. I probably would not have been able to stabilize Centipeedle without him. He taught me how to fight too. So, why didn't you leave some instruction for me to learn some combat skills? It would have been useful in the numerous times I nearly died." Steven said in a low bitter tone.

"All this time, I've been fighting my Diamond. All this time…you humiliated me and bested me making me feel like garbage in front of my superiors!" Jasper said slowly getting more and more heated.

"I have no words for this. Yellow Diamond was petty, but this….I can't even bother." Peridot said looking down at Pink.

"But…but I had good intentions." Rose said getting up.

"Intentions marred by your pettiness, selfishness, and short-sided decisions. I told you this plan was rancid, and you made me live with the fallouts. Well not anymore. The game's over, Pink. _I quit._ " Pearl said darkly before walking away from her.

"Pearl, wait." Rose said putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Don't leave."

"Are you giving me orders, Pink? Because if that's the case…Tekkai." Pearl said before whirling around to land Pink down with one punch to the jaw.

No one ever thought a Gem could be punched hard enough to knock out teeth, let alone Pearl being the one to do. Amethyst gasped in shock and Bismuth had a smirk on her face proud of Pearl. Pearl shook off the blood off of her fist and quickly tossed out her capsule unleashing the Silver Spear. Tsubasa knew that was his cue getting into the passenger seat and Bismuth followed suit out of concern for Pearl. Pearl jumped in and drove off having her car spray sand with a single rev.

"Now I owe Bismuth an apology for nearly drowning her." Lapis thought hatefully glaring at the source of the reason she was stuck in the mirror.

"I'm out of here." Lapis said summoning her water wings.

"Lapis, please! Don't leave…" Steven said weakly holding back tears of his own.

The water gem's tone and voiced softened at the sight of Steven. The kid was essentially had his sense of self and worldview shattered early. She balked at the thought of what could be even running through his head right now especially considering Pearl just blew them off.

"Steven, I'm not going to leave the planet. I'll call when I settle down, so you see me." Lapis said before taking off.

Peridot followed suit looking Pink a glare before leaving. Steven watched all of this feeling powerless to stop it. This was torture for him….watching his family be torn to shreds. Steven wanted to blame Ryker for this, but he knew that Ryker was merely relaying the information that they would have learned sooner. Rose rubbed her sore jaw as Ryker was next to leave with Garnet and Jasper in tow.

"I get that starting the rebellion as yourself would not have been as powerful as a commoner doing it, but it probably could have yielded better results. What angers me the most is how you made no effort to tell us the truth. You wasted your time being a hedonist, leaving us to find out through canon." Ryker said running out of tears to spill.

Ryker had no words as he left with Jasper and Garnet. All who were left was Akio, Steven, Connie, Priyanka, Greg, Lars, Sadie, and Amethyst who helping Pink up. Steven watched Ryker left and the tears subtly spilled before turn to look at his "mother" with contempt.

"I only have one question. Why do I even exist? Am I really a product of love or am I damage control for your mistakes?" Steven said in a low tone.

Silence. That's what all the people around Steven had and Pink bared a heartbroken look for Steven. Greg flat out fainted. She wanted to tell him that's not true, but Steven swatted her arm off his shoulder before calling Lion to his side. Lion had Steven's cheeseburger backpack in it's mouth to went Steven put on his back on getting on. Rose and Amethyst did not get to speak before Lion roared open a portal. Steven had one last look for his mother, one of mere contempt, before he and Lion left through the portal. Connie managed to fly in after him before it closed.

"Connie!" Priyanka cried out before taking off into the air

"Holy shit, I can't believe this is the end…of all of my good booze. I was hoping to work drunk today." Akio said tossing her empty bottle in the trash. "But damn, the team just tore apart."

Lars and Sadie helped Greg into his van still stunned themselves that all this just happened. Of course, when Amaro found out about this, he paled. He did not get all the details considering it was Lars and Sadie, but he realized that SCREW-U was going to lose their minds to hear this.

"You're telling me that the only people who were completely capable of handling the threats that are on and could come to planet have broken up and scattered to who knows where." Amaro said exasperated to Lars and Sadie.

The pair nodded and Amaro looked to Kitsurubami.

"Get me Task Force Dynamite." Amaro said to his lieutenant with the upmost seriousness.

Kitsurubami protested, but Amaro stopped her.

"I know. They're not the best team, but I don't exactly what the heads to find out about this breakup. I can use their hatred of them to our advantage. If we don't, we're screwed." Amaro said matter of factly.

* * *

(A/N: Figured I'd make the movie chapter a multi-part affair. This is this fanfic's 35th chapter. Funny, that the first of Blackthorn series I've done is only now reaching this number. Either way, stay tuned for the fallout and the Light Prism!)


	46. M1:Shattered Crystals and Prisms

**Opening Theme: Jinsang – Betrayal**

(A/N: I feel I should bring this up, but I kind of went on and off with the whole Lapis and Peridot pair thing. I considered, but after watching canon episodes, I'm more turned off to the pair in general. While I did flake out on it, originally it was more to develop Lapis as a character. It was during this and watching the canon episodes that I realized that Lapis is no position for a relationship at the moment. It's a similar case like Blake Belladonna from RWBY. The difference here is I'm trying to work on Lapis' character. So, no Lapidot ship. Sorry, my readers. ')

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 3 (Bismuth Reintroduction Arc)**

 **Four-Parter Movie: Lies, Love, and the Light Prism (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Episode 40 – "Shattered Crystals and Prisms"**

-[Part A – Pearl/Tsubasa/Bismuth]-

 _She wanted to get as far away from Beach City as possible. That desire had overridden her thinking as she drove farther and farther. Tsubasa looked over at his stressed alien girlfriend chain smoking cigarette after cigarette as she sped faster. The car was getting a thin smoke of cigarette smoke and butts piled up between her feet. Silence was prevalent as Bismuth did not know how to even go about speaking to Pearl. The rainbow haired gem was still sorting out her own feelings._

 _"Hey Pearl, I…I think maybe we should stop and get out…GAAH!" Tsubasa said as Pearl suddenly caused the car to spin out to a stop on the road._

 _Pearl suddenly jerked open her door falling out of her seat before upchucking on the side of the road before collapsing face first into the spew. Alien or not, rapidly smoking cigarettes in succession while stressed would make one rather ill._

 _"Pearl!" Tsubasa and Bismuth said frantically getting out to help her up._

 _Tsubasa got out his handkerchief to wipe the gunk off Pearl's fine as she groused she was fine._

 _"Even if you're were chain smoking, you're not. We're all hurting." Tsubasa said gently._

 _"Damn it! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Pearl said teary-eyed as she punched the ground leaving evident cracks. "_

 _"Better to live with truth, then to live under a lie. It sucks, but you're truly free as you always wanted. I'm sorry it had to be this far." Bismuth said trying to ease their pain. "But we can move on from this."_

 _"I need a fucking drink." Pearl said shakily getting her feet._

 _"We'll get one after we grab a bite." Tsubasa said as Pearl tried to stagger to the driver's seat. "Oh no, you don't. I'll drive."_

 _Tsubasa got into the driver's seat with Pearl unwillingly sliding over to his usual seat. Bismuth got back in her seat as Tsubasa took the wheel. Bismuth decided then and there to try to smooth things out with Pearl. She deserved her forgiveness._

-[Part B – Lapis/Peridot]-

 _Disgust. It flowed through Lapis over what she witnessed. After leaving that meeting fiasco, she returned to the barn to watch those canon episodes Ryker had mentioned for herself. She wound up rolling her eyes watching her canon self running away once again. What bothered her was the fact that with her powers, she was the most powerful gem on the Earth barring the fusions. Yet, canon her was running away from a planet that basically amplified her abilities._

 _"Half the time, I don't get the point of having us around. The writers barely use us in the main story at all. Canon Lapis' panicking really looks like a cheap cop-out to get rid of a powerful fighter for Steven's team." Peridot said confounded._

 _"At least, I think the writers are in the same league with RWBY and Naruto. Good ideas morphed into overrated tripe." Lapis said turning off the TV. "We need to get the hell out of his barn. It's practically a canon prison for us."_

 _"Lapis, where are we even going to go to? I don't even want to go in Beach City at the moment." Peridot remarked._

 _Lapis thought about it for a moment before getting a bright idea. She went for her bed and hauled out her cut of the bounty money that she had not touched._

 _"Peridot, you still have the money from your cut of Elvin's bounty?" Lapis asked._

 _"About 97 percent of it, considering my recent purchases on Warpflix, Netflix, and various other applications. Why?" Peridot asked curiously._

 _Lapis got a smirk on her face saying, "We're going on a trip."_

-[Part C – Steven/Connie]-

 _Steven did not where he ended up, but he did not care. He needed to get as far away from home and his mother as possible. He and Lion shot out of the portal and Connie fell out right behind him._

 _"Steven, wait." Connie said getting up on her feet._

 _"Connie, I.." Steven said before Connie tackle-hugged him with a few tears running down her face._

 _"Don't say anything, just know I'm here for you." Connie said quietly as Steven break out a small sob._

 _For the moment, nothing seemed to matter until Lion licked their faces. Steven began to look around wondering where they ended up only to spot the familiar motel._

 _"Keystone? Really, Lion? Here of all places?" Steven asked Lion with an odd look. "Oh, whatever."_

 _Steven still had his share of the bounty money and Connie had her stored on a debit card. The two promptly paid for a room and Steven plopped down on the bed blankly looking at the ceiling. Lion had started to rest on the carpet, and Connie sat on the edge of the bed._

 _"So that's going to a lot to swallow…" Connie spoke in a reserved tone._

 _"Yeah, my mom is essentially apart of the reason it sucks to be a Gem and lied to everyone's face about it. Now I have to pick up the pieces." Steven said blankly._

 _"You shouldn't have to. Your mom's alive and with us all." Connie said making a valid point._

 _"First off, she's not my mother. Pearl pretty much is my mother. Pink Diamond merely gave me genetics. Secondly, Pink would sooner avoid any and all responsibility than face the music. Ryker literally had to force her to do it. So, I'm pretty much numb to it all." Steven said in a hollow and pained voice._

 _Steven only got up to toss off his trademark star shirt not feeling like wearing it. It felt wrong to him as he thought of all that his father gave up to with his mother. All on a bed of a lies, gem shards, and blood._

 _"I know dad still loves her…but I feel he got shafted out of so much." Steven thought as he got into a hoodie with a darker color._

-[Part D – Ryker/Garnet/Jasper]-

 _Ryker did not even want to stay in Beach City and hastily packed his things. Garnet was getting a couple of things from her room in the Temple. Jasper had used the warp pad to skip over to the barn to get things of her own before returning. Nobody had spoken as this was done, but the anger in Ryker and Garnet's faces spoke enough. They were up and out on the road in Claire in minutes. Ryker did not really have a plan on where they were going, but he did not care at the moment. All it matter was it was anywhere, but there._

* * *

It had been a week since that day where the Crystal Squadron had broken up and the world was now known to the world. Panic, fear, and concern were a constant. S.C.R.E.W.-U. was not exactly happy to hear this and wanted answers. The world wonder what happened to the Squadron as they all seemingly scattered to the wind…with a few exceptions. The only ones still in Beach City were Akio, Rose, Amethyst, Lars, and Sadie. Reporters came and went mostly for Lars and Sadie, but the two kept mostly tight-lipped. All they could stay that it was an internal issue. They tried Amethyst and got a bit more details. As far the world knew, the team broke up due to a secret concerning Rose. Some of the public were already making theories as to what the secret could be. However, today would bring a few more outsiders into Beach City, but these three were not reporters.

 **[Cues: Miss Dynamite – Farm Theme]**

The former Russian professional assassin (and mad bomber), Catharina Eva/Iva Sirkowski, her buxom Asian partner, Tanpopo "Blackie" Chin, and the former CIA special agent that hunted down them, Twiggy Rickenbacker. Eva had gotten captured along with Blackie being tossed in a jailed with Twiggy in tow after the US government found out she let them capture to try to kill them in revenge. It would have been the end of the three of them had not SCREW-U been formed. It was a simple offer, work for them and you do not end up getting the death penalty or see prison. Thus, the three were now Task Force Dynamite.

"I don't even mind the alien hunting job, but why in the love of fuck are you in charge?" Twiggy said glaring at Blackie.

"Why? You're revenge obsessed and Eva's a barely controlled psychopath." Blackie said flatly. "I'm at least a hell a lot more stable than you both."

"Says the slut who fucked the man who killed her father." Eva said darkly.

SKRREEE! Blackie slammed the brake which got Eva's head smashed into the back of the front seat head enough to render her out cold.

 **[Cues: Mewmore / 'Olivine City' (Remix) from Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal]**

"That's better." Blackie said before accelerating once again.

Blackie and Eva's friendship had grown heavily strained in recent times due to Eva's manipulation of Blackie's feelings for her. She was showing a lot more spine against Eva now much to Twiggy's relief.

"We're here. So, this is Beach City…" Twiggy said looking over the horizon. "A small town with big secrets."

"And there's Amaro." Blackie said pulling the Mustang to a stop.

Amaro and Kitsurubami had given them the address of their temporary headquarters, the Onion household where Amethyst was staying for the moment. After Eva woke up and rubbed her bruise, they all entered inside. They all sat around the kitchen table.

"So, this is your task force? Isn't she a terrorist?" Vidalia said pointing to Eva.

"Former…I'm retired." Eva grumbled.

"Either way, your mission. I chose you due to your lack to love for our bosses." Amaro started. "Especially, Spandam."

Moans of disgust came out of three.

"Your assignment is hunt down and locate the rest members of the Crystal Squadron. You will be provided dossiers on them to aid in your search. Be warned that you are not to detain them, merely report to where they are hiding out." Amaro explained. "We have a lead from one of the locals on one of them. You'll have to talk to her yourself."

As details were shared, Amethyst left to check on Pink and Vidalia followed. Vidalia never knew exactly how bad it got, but Amethyst had spilled everything about that meeting that occurred a week ago. The stress of all of it had Amethyst spill the Warper's Secret to her as well. She did not tell what Rose was going on or why she was hanging around her home often. Vidalia settled for following her wanting some answers.

 **[Cues: Jinsang. - Past Memory]**

Vidalia carefully following the unaware Amethyst to Smiley's which should not be open at the moment considering it's early in the morning. Amethyst entered the place while Vidalia peered in. There was Pink Diamond, still in her Rose Quartz guise, sitting on a bar stool looking like crap. Bottles of booze were all over the place and she had a half-glazed look in her eyes. Next to her was Akio who was completely hungover.

"Rose, Akio, it's morning." Amethyst said wrinkling her nose. "You two need a bath…you reek of weed, sex, and booze."

"Not so loud, Amy." Akio slurred. "Not until noon."

Amethyst had been patient with them throughout the week of their "medicating".

"Amethyst, how long have they been doing this?" Vidalia asked coming out of hiding.

"A week." Amethyst said worriedly. "If Pearl was here…she'd know what to do. I can barely keep it together myself."

Vidalia was able to fill in the blanks and that was when she got livid. Pink took up a bottle for a drink only Vidalia to snatch out of her hand, toss the bottle aside, and grab her by her own pink curls.

"Are you kidding me? Here you are wasting time feeling sorry for yourself when the team is off who knows where? Your son is out there, your friends are out there hurting and you're doing nothing!" Vidalia said repulsed. "And what about Greg?"

Rose did not answer, and Vidalia glared at her seeping a bit of Warper's Will.

"Well, what are you even doing here? Get off your ass and go see him!" Vidalia said shaking her. "And then maybe you can find the others."

"Actually, that's not a good idea." Akio slurred. "The Greg part's fine, but not the others."

"And what would you know, Madame Drunk?" Vidalia sniped.

"I was a professor, you know. But never mind that. Steven and others left because they had to get away from Pink. I doubt they want to even see her right now. If they wanted to see her, they would have called. They still have their communicators, dumbass." Akio said slurring as she made a valid point.

This was why Priyanka had stopping looking for Connie days ago as she simply texted her using the Zen-Mini. Priyanka had gotten a text back with Connie saying she was staying with Steven for a while and not to come after her.

Vidalia sighed letting Rose go who recoiled.

"Amethyst, how about I treat you to breakfast? Whatever you want." Vidalia offered.

Amethyst left with her leaving Rose and Akio.

"So, are you going to see Greg? You've kept your distance for a week now." Akio asked.

Pink could only painfully groan. She did not want to face it, but words of that meeting haunted her raw. Pink finally got up dropping the guise while keeping the same height before leaving. Rose Quartz left a broken mess, but Pink Diamond had to clean it up.

* * *

 **[Cues: Saptune – Flaws]**

"Ok, Miss Pizza, we're Task Force Dynamite from S.C.R.E.W.-U. I'm Agent Tanpopo, and I was told you have information for us." Blackie said.

The task force had meet their informant at back of Fish Stew Pizza. Jenny had no intention of letting her family know about this.

"I was promised a reward." Jenny said with a raised eyebrow.

Twiggy dropped a duffel bag and Jenny found cash stuffed inside which she planned to put towards her own car.

"And Amaro has promised your black ass won't be arrested if anything you tell us as now." Eva said rolling her eyes. "So, spill."

"All right, I go to Bayview to take part in street fighting with my friends. Gerald, the mayor, practically organizes it in areas away from the public and everything. I haven't seen Pearl there myself, but she does have a reputation there. She's known around the circuit as "Stuntwoman"." Jenny explained.

"And how the fuck does this information help?" Eva said bitterly.

"Because, bitch, I may not have seen Pearl, but I did see her boyfriend there." Jenny exclaimed.

Twiggy had to hold Eva back.

"Wait, boyfriend?" Blackie asked.

"He's Akio's twin brother, Tsubasa Yumi." Jenny said as Twiggy let Eva go to flip through the dossier.

"Tsubasa Yumi, age 29, no record despite being known for being involved in illegal street racing. His sister, on the other hand, is a mess." Twiggy said looking over the dossier. "And you said they were dating?"

"Yeah, for months. If he's there, Pearl is too. I remember that day at the meeting that she, Tsubasa, and another gem left town in her car. I think that other gem's name was Bismuth or something." Jenny mused.

Blackie wrote down the names and the description of the car.

"Thanks, Jenny. You've helped us out greatly." Blackie said as the three left.

"So, we'll leave for Bayview right away?" Twiggy asked.

"No, Mickey Mouse! If we're going to find her, we need to arrive there late at night. This Gerald guy may be the mayor, but I doubt he's dumb enough to run races in the day." Eva said coldly.

"She has a point." Blackie remarked. "We'll wait for nightfall. Besides, we should talk to the ones that are here."

Unbeknownst to the task force, they were going to have more company to meet in Bayview.

* * *

On the side of a road someone out far, the sun began to set. Being that this road in particular was a country backwoods road, this was a road rarely crossed. Thus, no one could hear the moans and grunts of the pair having sex within the woods nearby.

Ryker was giving it all he had wanting to vent his stress. Frankly, his baser needs were aiding in him from keeping from wanting to vent in less "healthy" ways. Despite the rough thrusts, he roughly held on her hair as she had her back against the tree. His breath heavily labor as he gazed into her _amber_ eyes with a hunger. Not too far away, another sat upon the hood of Claire listening to music drowning out the sounds of everything around her as Ryker came to his orgasm.

"What…a workout. I should do this more often." Jasper panted.

 **[Music Ends]**

Ryker was relived but looked over at the forlorn figure on his car. Garnet had been quieter that her usual self going on autopilot. Jasper could feel his pain but did not complain completely being that Garnet had given her the ok to do this with the master. Ryker cleaned himself up as he walked over to Garnet. Swiftly, he got the buds off her ears.

"Garnet, please talk to me. You've been distant for about two days now." Ryker said concerned.

Garnet sighed.

"Ryker, frankly, I don't even know what to say at the moment. I've been trying to mull over my feelings towards all this. Plus, the reason why I had to go up on Jasper was because I may end up unfused." Garnet said trying to assure Ryker.

"Just know we're here for you." Jasper said phasing on clothes. "But I wonder what the others are up to?"

"What about Steven?" Garnet piqued with a bit of worry.

"If he was in danger, his Zen-Mini would have let us know." Ryker said looking up at the sky. "But we should get the band back together."

"Including Pink?" Jasper asked.

"No, leave her for last. Everyone else takes priority." Ryker said getting to his BlackTab trying to locate everyone. "Ok, Steven and Connie's Zen are in Incognito, so I can't tail him. But their last known location was at Keystone. Lapis and Peridot are in Empire City, Priyanka's at her own neighborhood, Pearl, Tsubasa, and Bisumth are in Bayview which is close, and Amethyst, Lars, Sadie, and Pink are back in Beach City."

"Let's go get Pearl first." Garnet remarked getting into the passenger seat.

"Fine with me, but I need to change clothes. We may get into a race because we'll arrive by nightfall." Ryker remarked.

Using his BlackTab, he scanned over himself with it changing his clothes. He now wore a pair of dark jeans with a chain link on the right side, Future Trunks' golden boots, a dark purple hoodie with a black leather motorcycle jacket over it. Garnet followed suit changing into a purple motorcycle jacket over a blue crop top with a slashed red star, black track pants, and matching converses. Jasper merely mirrored Ryker except for it being in her colors. Thus, the three were off for Bayview.

* * *

 **[Cues: Eddie Rohosy - Night Ride]**

Peridot was exhausted from a long day but was glad to return to her shared lavish condominium at the top of the skyscrapers of Empire City. Peridot shed her jacket hanging it on the coat rack.

"Lapis, I am back from that meeting with the investors." Peridot said walking into the living room.

Lapis sat on the couch only wearing a white bathrobe over her body having a glass of wine.

"Welcome home, Peri. Care for some Merlot?" Lapis said offering an empty glass. "We could talk business."

Peridot kicked off her shoes and sat next to her taking up the glass as Lapis poured some.

"To think we managed to make something of ourselves within the week." Lapis said with a chuckle. "Not every day, you make a decent business from the ground up."

"Yeah but having money in the bank and warper powers made a bit more doable." Peridot said with a smirk. "To Gemini Industries."

"Cheers to that!" Lapis said as they clinked glasses.

Gemini Industries was a company that sold and repaired water purification systems and sold its own brand of water, Space Aqua. It was a modest success, but Lapis and Peridot's funneling of one billion into the business and connecting to warpers outside their universe led to making it quite the success all within a week.

However, despite the success, there was an underlying longing for their friends. Of course, they did not miss the barn as they felt it was holding them back. Lapis always did have Steven on her mind and so did Peridot. They had tried to call him but got no answer.

"I hope Steven's all right." Lapis mused looking at her now empty glass.

"He'll be fine, he's a trained…" Peridot said before getting cut off by a beeping noise.

The two got to their Zen-Minis to see it was a beacon boost from Ryker with a simple message, "It's been a week, and that's been too long. Friends shouldn't let the actions of one keep us all apart. Calling a meeting in Bayview."

 **[Cues: Opening Stage - Megaman X Music]**

A warm smile broke on Lapis' face as she tossed off the robe as she rushed to her room to get dressed. Peridot slipped her Zen-Mini in her pocket and got back on her jacket as Lapis came out. Lapis had worn an aquamarine sweater and black shorts with Steven's pink sandals. Lapis opened the window and formed her water wings. Peridot equipped on the PeriCannon and pressed a button hidden under a panel. Her body glowed as armor formed around her body resembling the likes of Mega Man X and Samus Aran. Originally, she wanted to call it her Crystal Armor, but settled for calling it her Alpha Armor.

"Engaging, flight mode." Peridot said as her visor shone materializing over her eyes.

Peridot leapt out of the window having the back of her armor configure into a gilder which rocketed her into the air. Lapis followed suit closing the window behind her as they took off for Bayview.

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

Within the Keystone Motel, Steven and Connie were idly watching television while having dinner.

"Why the hell did I like this show to begin with?" Steven said squinting at the Crying Breakfast Friends.

"I miss Interdimensional Cable." Connie said dryly. "At least it had infinite channels."

Steven turned off the television to pick up his Zen-Mini to see the beacon call from Ryker. Steven got up and got on his sandals.

"Something wrong?" Connie asked as Steven stuffed the rest of his sandwich down his mouth.

"No, it's a call from Ryker. Everyone's meeting up at Bayview." Steven said looking the message over. "And from the looks of things, it seems only those who left Beach City are coming."

"Well, that's a relief that you want to see mostly everyone." Connie said as Steven hugged her.

"Thanks for staying by my side. I'm sorry if I kept you away from your parents." Steven said softly.

"Hey, it's ok! You needed me, and besides, my parents understand." Connie said as they shared a brief kiss. "Now let's hurry this up. It seems my mom on her way to Bayview as well."

The young couple packed it up before departing on Lion.

* * *

The night sky had taken over, but the summer air was still heated. It was the perfect conditions for racing in Bayview. Gerald had taken every precaution in the "courses" for their races keeping them out of the school and residential zones. Tonight, he was spectating with Motoko who he finally made his wife.

"Glad to see you're taking part, Stuntwoman." Gerald said to Pearl as she wheeled up the Silver Spear.

"She wouldn't miss it, Mayor Carbon." Tsubasa said coolly walking up to the sidelines with Bismuth in tow.

Promptly, Ryker rolled up in Claire as Garnet and Jasper exited the car for the sidelines.

"Well damn, I'm surprised you guys showed up." Tsubasa remarked. "But I'm glad you're here."

"The rest of them should be showing up in due time." Garnet said leaning back against the role.

The race has started as the racers took off with Ryker getting his dashboard's GPS beamed the course route. As the cars roared through the set circuit, the Task Force arrived.

"Well I think our job just got easier. Look, who's there." Eva remarked.

"Hm…seems Garnet and Jasper are here. If Garnet's here, then Ryker is around as well." Blackie said eyeing them.

"And I see that the race has gone on using the road near the beach." Twiggy said as they parked on the side to exit.

One of the spectators welcomed them asking if they wanted to bet on who would win. Eva wanted to, but Twiggy stopped her much to her chagrin. Claire and the Silver Spear were neck and neck only for Elsa's car to whiz past him.

"Not this time, you two. I'm winning this." Elsa said confidently.

Ryker was silent as Pearl hit her nitrous to propel herself ahead. He was waiting for the right moment slowing down slightly. The moment they were half a mile away from the finish line, he hit his nitrous reserves blasting himself forward. Pearl and Elsa were wrapped up in each other the next they saw of Claire, it was its license plate crossing the finish line.

"Shit!" Elsa said as they both crossed the finish line tying for second.

"Ok, I owe you an apology for being mad you stopped me. I would have lost 300 bucks." Eva said to Twiggy.

Ryker got out of his car receiving his winning from Motoko with Elsa and Pearl receiving a split of second place winnings.

"Well, there's goes my winning streak." Pearl said.

"Better me than the Snow Queen." Ryker said jokingly as Elsa pouted. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Pearl said.

Out of a pink portal came out Steven and Connie on Lion right as the rest made their arrivals. Priyanka put her daughter in a tight hug having missed her dearly.

"As nice as this reunion is, we should talk this someplace else. I've got a place." Pearl remarked.

The Task Force had to hastily follow.

* * *

It was nice for us all to gather like this again, but it was all rather bittersweet for us all. Pearl apparently lived on the same yacht on I owned. (She explained to me discretely that she had to sneak into Beach City to get it and apologized for "borrowing" it without permission.) I tell her it was all right. Better her using it then Akio and Rose. We all talked of what they have been up to. Lapis and Peridot owned a company while I was traveling around! Steven and Connie seemed to not want to open on his week with Connie, but I had a few ideas on what went down. Pearl's been on a hot streak on Bayview making a life for herself, and I was rather happy for her. Hell, I was flat out surprised to hear that Tsubasa had proposed to Pearl as well.

"Well, congrats on all that, but we need to talk." A new voice said.

I come out to three people standing on the docks, the duo from the Miss Dynamite comics along with Twiggy. With the suits they were, I had a bad feeling.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Amaro sent us." Blackie said flatly.

I let them in and learn that apparently that Amaro had tasked these jokers into finding us. However, Eva seems happy that they did not have to work too hard for that. Blackie shyly asked for Garnet's autograph saying she was a fan of her.

"You three should go, we need to discuss something important." I said practically pushing the three off the boat before locking the doors.

The team knew exactly what I was going to speak with the look on my face. I asked my friend about what we were going to do about the team.

"Look, I'm going to rather blunt. I refuse to fight under the Crystal Gem name. I can't and won't do it." Pearl said clearly wanting to stand firm.

"I second that." Bismuth said with Garnet siding with her.

"Ok, well let's put it to a vote. All in favor of forming a new team under a name, raise your hand." I said.

I knew I did not have Lars, Sadie, and Amethyst here, but I needed to get a feel for opinions.

For the yay side: Pearl, Bismuth, Tsubasa, Garnet, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis, and Priyanka. As for the nay side, Steven, Connie, Ruby (to my surprise), and Peridot. I did not vote not wanting to make a decision. I was surprised that Ruby and Steven's sidings. I was going to say something only for Blackie to pound on the door staying it was a call from Amaro and it was an emergency. Just great!

* * *

 **[Cues: Dragonball Z Abridged MUSIC: The Cell Games Announcement - #CELLGAMES DBZA]**

James realized he made a terrible mistake in his zeal for getting the bottom of nailing Ryker. Through sheer chance, he discovered an ancient Gem weapon. James had brought it to headquarters into Spandam's hands. James found himself ten minutes later with a bullet in his side and waking up to Smoker and Lucci finding him in the wrecked headquarters. Spandam had known that weapon was the Light Prism and had figured a way to activate it with plans to take over the world and rid it of the Squadron. However, his lust for power led him to overlook that it was a bad idea to use sampling of gem energy from "Rose Quartz" that he had gotten during the week. Now the Light Army was unleashed across the states, and all Spandam had to show for it was he was trapped within the prism.

"I hate to admit it, but we need the Crystal Squadron." James said weakly. "I fucked up."

"And I'm going to kill Spandam if Ryker doesn't!" Lucci said seeing the swath of destruction.

* * *

 **(A/N:** Part two was quite long, as I hoped. I wanted to show bits and pieces of the breakup and the flashbacks. Pearl and Tsubasa getting married soon was a bit of showing that Pearl wanting to move on. Frankly, I never understood the point of Mystery Girl as a love interest as it really never felt like she was moving on. As for Pink's state, Akio's a bit of toxic but caring friend. Next time, the gang returns to Beach City, the Light Prism, and Pink and Greg finally talk it out. I hope you're looking forward to more as this took a day and a half to write. Happy 40th chapter! **)**

 **Ending Theme – Apollo Brown – Warm Rain**


	47. M1: The Teams are Split

Hold it! Before you read on, I have some words to say. I finished watching all of Heart of the Crystal Gems and I have mixed feelings about it. Now I feel that what I am about to say may be an unpopular opinion, but I want to raise a few points I feel should be raised. I think that Heart of the Crystal Gems was on par with RWBY volumes 4 and 5. Yeah, there's some major problems.

First off, let's start off with the best parts of it. Sapphire's reaction to it all and calling everything (even their relationship) into question was rather brilliant. Amethyst showing character development and some actual maturity was fantastic, Bismuth returns (Called it!) rejoining the gems full time, and the wedding were all right. The Diamonds showing up on Earth was treated as a big deal and it was purely haunted. The Cluster coming back and fighting Yellow Diamond's ship was probably the highlight for me.

But that's where the good things I have to say end. Let's get into the flaws. **_The trailer._** Whoever's idea for the trailer needs to be talked to about it. The trailer blatantly spoils that the Diamonds are coming ruining any sort of suspense. I get that the leaks did ruin things earlier, but this has no excuse for not trying to build suspense. **_The number of episodes_** were not enough. Personally, this is more of the fault of CN for their schedule screwing this show over. **_The fallout_** is rather short and easily resolved. Here's where the RWBY comparison comes in. Remember Blake? The fallout of the team was built up only to suddenly resolve it with ease. There should have been a bit more time for it to show each member's feelings and take their time. **_The flashbacks with Pearl_** are a bit more glaring for me. I get they were trying to give depth to Pink Diamond, but Pearl should not have been the one to do so. While yes, Pearl was closest, the perspective is warped a bit. **_The wedding_** was filler for the wrong reasons because Future Vision! Sapphire should have seen the Diamonds coming and halted the wedding early to plan an attack! Speaking the Diamonds, **_the fight with Blue Diamond_** was…underwhelming and full of holes. Here's a list of the most glaring of them.

\- Steven and Connie not fusing into Stevonnie right away to improve their chances.

\- Bismuth not fusing with anyone.

\- No real strategy in said fight, as it was really more throwing attacks to see what sticks (for the most part).

\- Peridot fighting with soda cans! She could have lifted pieces of the ship to attack BD, but the writers used for a bad joke to ruin a tense fight scene.

\- Steven screaming he's Pink Diamond and nearly gets killed for it.

\- **_Lapis coming back_** (Yes, the scene was awesome, but it brings a lot of problem.)

Yeah, let's talk about Lapis for a bit. Now it is obvious I do hold a dislike for the character, but this scene made me roll my eyes internally. The fact she came is not the bad thing, but it's the fact she's just suddenly over her fear and ready to fight. First off, no, that is not how PTSD works! If anything, she could be willing to fight while being terrified! While her being immune to BD's powers sounds cool, it feels like a cop out. What makes this even more insulting is that they nerfed Lapis. Lapis was able to lift the OCEANS into the sky, make perfect clones, and had a force of will that kept Japser restrained for months. What was stopping Lapis was up and smashing BD with a giant fist made of the Earth's oceans, or making a water clone of a Diamond? Think of it! BD vs Water BD! Remember that they never said she could not. What does Lapis use? Water chains and flinging the CGs in a ball of water. That's lazy and disappointing. Lapis coming back should not have happened unless they built up to it! However, it's the end of the fight and it's an asspull. So, Steven can preform Astral Projection! Why not? For me, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Steven Universe is really going downhill on some aspects. If they want BD and YD to suddenly be good guys, they can't get that easy. Lapis isn't probably going to get called out on her crap either. At least the barn is gone, and they'll have to focus on Peridot and Lapis. Or not. At least point, White Diamond is so obviously the villain, it's painful.

All and all, I was disappointed. However, this makes Ruby sided to keep the Crystal Gem in my fic hilarious in hindsight, and Pearl's siding to drop it painfully ironic. It also makes Pearl and Tsubasa getting engaged ironic as well. On the bright side, I did predict Bismuth and Lapis joining the Crystal Gems full time, so there's that.)

 **Opening Theme: Jinsang – Reflections**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 3 (Bismuth Reintroduction Arc)**

 **Four-Parter Movie: Lies, Love, and the Light Prism (Part 3)**

* * *

 **Episode 41 – "The Teams are Split and the Return of Ashi!"**

This was all shades of bad. It seems that Ryder sent me a text about SU's new canon. However, I decided not to watch it until this mess was sorted. The rest of the team decided not to do so either not wanting revelations to distract us. However, with the warning Ryder left, following canon may not be the best method of dealing with things. Despite it being late, I was flying the night sky with Garnet and Pearl flying beside me.

"I hope you don't mind insist Steven stay with the Marshawns." Pearl remarked to me and Garnet.

"Don't worry about it, it was the right thing to do. He's winded, and as for you." Garnet said looking at me. "You need some rest too, and none of those boost pills either."

Future vision stuck again. I had to admit that I was rather tired and needed sleep. My head wracked with so much and the anticipation of the new canon episodes was not helping. It had been a while since new ones came out. I had Jasper go with Lapis and Peridot back to their place for now. Pearl had left Tsubasa with Bismuth. As for the agents there, we hurriedly took off after we were told something went wrong.

"Think we should get Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

"For one, it's late and Amethyst could be sleeping. Plus, we just need to access the situation. We're all in no state to really fight." I admitted with a yawn.

"Then shouldn't you just teleport us to headquarters?" Pearl said suddenly stopping mid-air.

I promptly face-palm because here I was wasting time flying when I can teleport. I grab the two before putting two fingers to my head to teleport to Smoker who was outside the ruined headquarters where medics gathered.

"You look exhausted." Smoker remarked.

"Yeah, well. When your team falls apart, everything takes more energy. We heard something went down." I said looking over to see James on a stretcher.

Lucci had walked up to us greeting us in the process.

"Normally, we would have tried to solve this issue on our own. However, Spandam hid his findings on this thing. All we knew was it spread creatures of light into the sky." Lucci said bitterly.

Probably sour over not being in the know, so I explain about the Light Prism and its origins to clarify things up and put Lucci in a better mood. The light prism was retrieved from the ruins and I get it seeing Spandam was trapped within. I could have tried to get him out, but I was too tired to deal with him. As for the light creatures, Garnet gives the best news possible. The light creatures were more likely to attack high noon tomorrow to the heat of the sun charging them up. Despite the artificial lights of the city, apparently it does little for them. Only problem was I really had no place to sleep…for now.

* * *

 **(Cues: Jinsang – Reflections)**

Lapis had sent out message was to all members of the Squadron to meet up at Gemini Industries Headquarters in Empire City for a team meeting. Begrudgingly, Lapis had sent this to all members. She was still upset at Pink Diamond, but they needed her. The Diamond in question was back in the empty beach house watching the last of the new canon episodes that came out. Pink has mixed feelings of happiness, terror, and guilt.

"Damn it…what have I done?" Pink mulled as the message blipped up. "Huh? A team meeting?"

Pink looked it over and decided to head to bed for some sleep. However, she did not go for her own room, instead plopping down on Steven's bed. Tomorrow was going to be something, all right.

/-The Next Morning-10 AM/

 **(Cues: saib. – Sunflowers)**

Amethyst had entered the beach house looking for Pink and finding her still in bed. The purple gem was just glad she was not drinking again as Amethyst woke her up.

"Amethyst?" Pink groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Pink." Amethyst remarked.

"I need to know why. Why you didn't leave?" Pink asked earnestly as she got up.

 **(Music Ends)**

Amethyst walked over to the kitchen to wake herself coffee having a serious look on her face.

"Because I can't let this team fall apart. I can't let you fall apart, and I can't let Steven fall apart. When Steven left, I wanted to go after him, but Connie did that for me. Hell, I'm just as mad at you. Not for the lying. But for what you did to everyone else. I could sort of understand why you did all this. I don't want to be bent out of shape over your past. Everyone else was willing to walk away, but I won't. I have to step up where Ryker didn't, where Garnet didn't, and where Steven didn't. And right now, I am not gonna dump on you for your mistakes! I've forgave you! And it's over a matter of time before everyone else does." Amethyst said boldly.

Pink Diamond had a few tears coming down her face as she hugged Amethyst.

"It's all to you. You can keep avoiding them and drowning your sorrows. Or you can confront them." Amethyst said downing her coffee. "What will it be?"

Pink Diamond responded by shapeshifting a fresh outfit on her. The outfit itself was a gi mirroring Ryker's only with pink coloring and a star shaped hole for her Gem.

"That's the spirit." Amethyst said before eating the grinds.

The two had meet up with Lars, Sadie, and Greg at the car wash.

"You guys ready?" Amethyst said looking to Lars and Sadie.

Nods came all around as the four took off to the skies leaving Greg behind with him watching them go.

"I feel kind of smug for saying this, but I pretty much landed intergalactic royalty." Greg said to himself with a chuckle.

Akio had come running up a bit hangover to have just missed the four. She groaned realizing she had to go to work to actually do her job.

 **(Cues: J Dilla - Dreamy)**

The flight across the skies was quiet at first being that it the air was awkward. Lars opened up to break the silence first.

"So…it seems the Diamonds are finally coming to Earth." Lars said sheepishly.

"Oh, you saw the new episodes too?" Pink remarked. "They were something."

"Found it weird that they did not really spend time on Peridot or Bismuth's reaction to this Pink Diamond mess. It was all a bit too brief." Sadie remarked.

"Blame scheduling. I don't even know why they want to focus their time on one or two shows when they have their others on the backburner." Amethyst said with a sigh. "Maybe if the show had better scheduling, our quality would be better."

"Agreed." Lars and Sadie said.

 **(Music Ends)**

It would be a while before they arrived at Empire City and found Gemini Industries. The building was a massive skyscraper giving off a more futuristic vibe then most of the other buildings around it. The four landed and entered the office where they encountered the secretary, Tiffany Maye.

"Can't believe Lapis and Peridot have a business like this going in just a week. Now I feel that mastering the Kienzan was small compare-" Lars said before getting cut off by the secretary.

"Ahem, welcome to Gemini Industries. I'm Tiffany Maye, how can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"We're here about a meeting for the Crystal Squadron." Pink Diamond said kindly.

"Name, please?" Tiffany asked.

"Amethyst Santos, Pink Diamond, Lars Barriga, and Sadie Miller." Sadie said giving off the names.

Tiffany checked her list and sent them on ahead. The building's interior gave off an undersea, mechanical, and space theme all at the same time. They were escorted to the conference room where the team all gathered with catering on the table. Pink's presence was noted, but everyone was silent. Pearl turned her head in disdain, but Ryker and Lapis had a different reaction.

"It's good to see you here. Take a seat, eat up, and let's get started." Lapis said taking charge of the moment.

Ryker slid Pink a plate, and Steven seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Steven, your eyes…." Pink noted.

Steven's eyes shifted between his normal black ones to one's like her own.

"I know, it happens at times. I've been getting better at controlling it." Steven said coolly.

"Either way, let's get down to business. The Light Army, or at least most of them, have unfortunately scattered across the East Coast. Thanks to Peridot, we were able to trace the different lights except for White. Thankfully, SCREW-U managed to quarantine a few of the areas where the light monsters have shown up. Now there are seven "bosses", so we're splitting up." Ryker said projecting the image of the light seven bosses and their location.

Red Light was holed up in a subway system in Empire City, Orange Light was taking root in the Crystal Pier in Jersey, Indigo Light has spread all over the Antietam National Battlefield in Little America (Maryland), Green Light was in its "canon" location of the Gem Battlefield in Norway, Yellow Light landed in Bayview, Blue Light was in Beach City, and finally, Violet Light was on Mask Island.

"We'll have to split up. There's thirteen of us, and seven light armies to deal with." Ryker said with a calm outlook. "I call dibs on Orange Light."

"I'll go with you, Ryker." Pink said speaking up.

Garnet was about to protest only for Ryker to agree citing Garnet can take on an army on her own getting the permafusion to blush.

"Then, I'll take Violet Light." Garnet said cracking her knuckles.

"Lapis and I will take up Red Light in our turf!" Peridot touted. "And I'll be able to use my upgraded armor this time."

"We'll handle our hometown." Lars and Sadie said determined.

"I'd like to check out the Gem Battlefield. If it's where I think it is, this'll be nostalgic." Jasper huffed.

Bismuth sighed and said she'd keep Jasper in line.

"I'd like to check out Antietam." Priyanka said only to get interrupted by the door swinging open.

Ryker was genuinely surprised yet happy to see who walked in.

"Huh, I forgot about you, Ashi." Ryker said sheepishly.

"Guys, Pink Diamond is Rose Quartz! And Steven Universe is getting a canon TV Movie!" Ashi said frantic.

"We know about Pink already. But the movie's a delightful surprise." Ryker remarked. "And you've ranked up to sixth rank. I assume you've been off training."

"For the most part. I wanted to explore the multiverse a bit, and seeing you all keep forgetting about me, I left. From your reactions, you all didn't notice." Ashi said with a flat look.

Ashi dawned a new outfit wearing a black armored bustier over a white top, red shorts with a black belt around them, black cut-off gloves, bandages wrapped around her wrists, a grey 5-layer sode which extends up past her shoulder on each arm, her Zen-Mini clapped to her side, and combat boots. Her sode had yellow stars painted on them. For weapons, she had every weapon she and her sisters wielded on her person.

"Yeah, that was pretty scummy of us." Ryker said nervously. "How about you catch up with Priyanka?"

Priyanka wanted to strangle Ryker for that, but Ashi seemed happy either way to reunite with old friends.

"Amethyst and I will handle Bayview." Pearl said ready for action.

"I'll be heading back to Beach City as well with Lars and Sadie. Connie and I will make sure the temple isn't breached." Steven said.

"All right, team. Move out!" Ryker said getting up.

The team had split off and filed out to their destination ready to take down the threat to the Earth. Ashi was lost in thought as she flew alongside Priyanka.

"This world already makes threats even stronger than before….just how strong will White Diamond be?" Ashi thought worriedly.

* * *

(A/N: The fact that SU is getting a movie makes mine funny in hindsight. I'm at a loss for words! So much is happening, but this isn't a good thing. Spoilers, but apparently White Diamond may be evil! I'm a bit disappointed that it's going the cliché route. Homeworld got wrecked which makes me cosmically retconning Ryker blowing up earlier…ironic and humorous for me. So, once Ryker finds out by the end of this movie, things will change. I can say officially that canon IS going to be shot to pieces. So, see you all for the finale! I saw the new episode, "Legs from Here to Homeworld", and it seems that my take on Monster Reunion is even a bit more ironic than before. Edit – 8/17/2018 – Yeah, that were a few errors that needed to fixed up. I hope it's all the more clear and easier to read now. I also fixed a reference I goofed on. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming and it's going to be quite long. Edit 2 – 8/19/2018 – Plot hole fixed. I mentioned Indigo Light twice. Yeah, this screw up had to be fixed as I realize this means Steven and Connie won't be fighting Indigo Light as I thought. ^^;)


	48. M1: Seven Deadly Prisms

(A/N: At this point, I lost a lot of mojo for this series. Frankly, the stupid decisions have hit a boiling point to the point where I say to hell with canon. For one, I need to go all out to worldbuild since the Creweniverse is too lazy to bother.)

 **Opening Theme: Jinsang – Reflections**

* * *

 **Steven Universe Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Arc 3 (Bismuth Reintroduction Arc)**

 **Four-Parter Movie: Lies, Love, and the Light Prism (Finale)**

* * *

 **Episode 42 – "Seven Deadly Prisms"**

( _Part A: Red Light_ )

The businesswomen duo of Empire City arrived at the holed-up subway station where SCREW-U agents were keeping the public back. One of agents spotted Lapis and Peridot walking up with a calm and collected look on their faces.

"Thank god you're here. There are civilians trapped within. We're able to clear a path for them, but the light beasts have tunneled in deep." The agent relayed. "We've done all we can to make a straight path for you."

"Thank you." Peridot said with a polite bow. "Keep the public at bay."

Peridot cocked her PeriCannon and the duo walked out the step into the subway.

 **-(Cues: Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)-**

The first thing they were assailed by was the smell of the place. Lapis scowled as it seemed that the beasts bit into water lines with the sewer being one of them. The lighting was rather dim and with the bulbs flickering. A piece of Peridot's armor raised out of her shoulder to provide light.

"By the stars, this piece looks awful." Peridot remarked.

"Could be worse. I blame the politicians and their petty squabbles." Lapis said rolling her eyes. "What's that? Aim right there!"

Peridot shined the light to reveal a reddish floating jellyfish creature, one of the Red Light's spawns. It produced a searing heat that brought steam into the room. Peridot decided it was time to bust out her new features in her armor.

"Water Shotgun!" Peridot said as her PeriCannon roared to life.

She fired a high-speed ball of water that crashed into the creature with the force of a buckshot offing it. Her PeriCannon hissed before disengaging to return Peridot's hand.

"Not bad. Pressuring the water to maximize the damage was quite clever." Lapis commend as she slashed through a Red Scorpion.

"The Alpha Armor was built to be adaptive similarly to GemTech. I probably will have to ask Ryker for the schematics in full to it!" Peridot said using her PeriCannon in a scatter shot former to blow away a group of Red Scorpions.

"I'm just glad we're doing something for one. I just feel more…alive. I really felt we weren't going anything in the barn. Now, I feel a bit involved in everything." Lapis admitted as she encased a group of Red Plants before compressing them to death.

"Frankly, this world just gives raise more questions than answers." Peridot said confused.

"I build shitty worldbuilding. If you really think about it, everything we've seen so far was unnaturally expanded through Ryker's own warper energy. I don't even how the writers say Judaism exists but say Christmas doesn't!" Lapis said smashing that same ball of crushed light creatures into a Red Bettle.

"Don't get me start-Wait, my radar detects humans in that subway car…that's on fire." Peridot said pointing to the subway surrounded molten metal and flames.

Suddenly, Lapis was not so pissed about the sewer water, but she was glad she started wearing shoes in the city. Using the water to form blades of water on her hands, she slashed through the melted door to find some subway patron hiding the seats sweating in fear.

"It's the Crystal Squadron, we're saved!" One said in relief. "Where's the rest of them?"

"Dealing with the others! Now go! It's the straight path ahead and we cleared the way!" Lapis said as the crowd got to moving.

That same grateful passager told them that a giant reddish beast is further down, and the gem duo charged ahead. Unlike the outside of the subway, inside the train car was akin to a furnace with the stench of melting metal. Further down was the boss in question, Red Light, who took the appearance of a scarlet three-headed Centipeedle.

 **-(Cues: Boss Battle Theme 1 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)-**

It bellowed out a roar firing a torrent of heat down the subway car to Lapis barely had enough time to encompass her and Peridot a shield of water which slowly evaporated into mist.

"This is bad! We can't fight this thing in here! It's too enclosed!" Peridot said looking everything over. "Plus, while my armor can withstand the heat, I can't exactly fire a water shotgun when the temperature is 2500*F! Plus, it's burning my boots!"

Lapis was regretting wearing her favorite sneaker as they were fighting off flames with her powers. Lapis took off a chunk of metal and threw at Red Light's heads.

"Hey light-for-brains, come get some!" Lapis said before the pair ran for their lives.

Red Light roared giving chase melting the subway car further in the process. Peridot began charged her PeriCanon before turning and blasting it back to give them enough to escape. Lapis' shoes were ruined, but she was glad to be out of that hotbox. She did not even the sewer water anymore to which raised an idea.

"Peridot, I have an idea. Let's fuse! If you combine my gem's powers with your armor, we might be able to flush this thing out!" Lapis remarked.

"But we've never done that in ca-" Peridot said before cutting herself off. "But we'll have to do that Fusion Dance Ryker performed!"

Lapis nodded as they could already figure out their own dance later. As the monster barreled down, they got into position.

"FU-SION-HA!" The pair said pulling off the dance and becoming one.

The new gem had turquoise skin, sea moss green hair, and blackish-blue eyes. She stood at Lapis's height and wore the Metamoran fusion vest over the Alpha Armor which took a look similar to Samus Aran's Fusion Suit. With the gems in place, Turquoise was born as the beast came out of the melted car to glare at her.

"Fight me if you want to die." Turquoise said with a glare.

"BWAAHHHH!" Red Light bellowed as it lunged at her.

Turquoise dodged the swipe of its first head before punching it hard enough to crack the wall spewing out water. The hiss of steam came off its body as water fell upon. Holing up in the subway was not exactly the brightest idea seeing groundwater and sewer lines plagued the underground. It tried to breathe fire only to get their faces trapped to the wall thanks to her ferrokinesis in using chunks of metal to muzzle and strangle its heads. Red Light kept tried to breathe fire only to cause it's only to slowly bloat up as Turquoise kept restraining it with water and metal.

 **-(Cues: Station Escape Timer Mission - Metroid Fusion)-**

"I think it's going to blow!" Peridot said within the fusion's mindscape.

Turquoise combined her armor and water wings to form a water-powered jet pack blasting ahead to make her escape. Flying through the tunnels of the subway tunnels, Turquoise could still the hissing before hearing a roaring explosion coming to try to claim them.

"Kaio-ken!" Turquoise said through gritted teeth. "Times twenty!"

Her body flashed crimson as the torrent of water spewing out of her jetpack intensified nearly turning to steam in the process. Her body felt pain coursing through her body, but she tried to block it out. Outside, one of the agents could feel the heat coming out of the entrance, but they started hearing the screaming.

"Clear the way!" The agent said diving for cover as the crowd scrambled.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

Out shot out Turquoise before the subway entrance promptly blow up. The fusion broke apart as Lapis hit the ground face first into one of the agent's armored cars. Peridot's damaged armor was readapting, but it didn't stop Peridot from crashing into a concrete wall. The core of Red Light flew up into sky seemingly returning to the prism.

"We did it…" Lapis said getting up on shaky legs. "Peridot…."

Peridot fall off the wall and on her back.

"Everything hurts….." Peridot groaned out.

* * *

( _Part B: Orange Light_ )

 **-(Cues: Just Forget – Samurai Champloo OST)-**

Ryker and Pink had arrived in Jersey via Claire. Ryker drove through the streets in silence as Pink sat in the passenger side. Pink looked over at Ryker and sighed.

"Ryker, could you believe we're back here? It's been basically a year since…or has been it been 2-3?" Pink said trying to ease the tension.

"For this world, one. Outside it, 2 or 3 maybe. I've been busting my balls to defend this world, and I can't even say I don't regret it." Ryker admitted.

"How can you even say that?" Pink said horrified.

"Pink, this world is so undefined, it hurts. First off, I and by extension Steven have no fucking clue to why Homeworld's exactly evil. Secondly, the only reason they're antagonistic to us in the first place is because of you. The writers are so devoid in that this world had warping energy filling in the blanks." Ryker said drained. "I'm just sick of it."

"I did find it weird that the amination was always inconsistent when it's consistent here." Pink said exasperated.

"Plus, here's the thing. SCREW-U is an organization that should exist in canon considering the blatant fact that aliens have been on Earth for so damn long!" Ryker vented. "Hell, UGA makes senses as well and those guys were incompetent fuckwits."

Ryker could not help being a bit jaded. For one, actually living in this world and watching canon only slowed the process. Pink was not any better, but she tried to mask it at least. The pair arrived at the Crystal Pier to see that it was mostly empty, and Ryker parked the car.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

The two got out before being greeted by a lone agent of SCREW-U.

"You must be Ryker. If you're looking for the light creatures, it's kept itself within the carnival on top Crystal Pier. However, we haven't found it's leader which is why we evacuated the shoreline and make an effort to contain the pier fighting off any we found. I'm Agent Orlen." Orlen said with a modest bow.

"Thanks for your work, Agent Orlen. We'll try to locate the monster, but for now keep the people off this area. We'll take care of the rest!" Ryker said as his ki flared over him as he flew off towards the carnival.

Pink followed suit as Orlen reported to his commanding officers that the Squadron had arrived, and they were coming from the air.

 **-(Cues: Casino Paradise Zone Act 1 - Sonic Advance)-**

Now over the carnival, the music was blaring about as a swarm of Orange Dragonflies coated in orange flames flew towards Ryker and Pink. Pink produced her shield which now bore both symbols of Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond to bash nearly half of the bash into the ground. Ryker relied on finger beams to pick the rest off, before landing smack dab into the pier alongside Pink as she dissipated her shield. Ryker unsheathed Harbinger as Pink used a bit of ki to form her own greatsword.

"If I remember correctly, the Orange Snakes are fast bastards, and the Orange Chameleons are sneaky bastards." Ryker remarked activating Gem Tech. "Pink Diamond!"

Ryker triggered Gem Tech to form his own shield to block an incoming plasma blast from an Orange Turtle.

"I have an idea in mind on how we can kill these guys off! Think you can enlarge that shield big enough like you did against your sisters?" Ryker said slashing through a giant Orange Snake.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Pink said.

Ryker and Pink flew up into the air as she produced the shield only for Ryker to tell her to aim it downwards.

"What are you even planning?" Pink asked as Ryker got in front of her putting his hands on the shield's backside.

"Simple, I'm using it as a lens for a new attack. I call it the Diamond Death Day!" Ryker said as his hands glowed with ki.

Using Gem Tech in tandem, a lookalike of Pearl's gem formed on Ryker's head as the shield was molded to have spines. Ryker took aim and fired. He used Pearl's abilities to use the shield to fire a barrage of diamond-tipped blasts that took the forms of tridents and spears raining down on the carnival slaying the Orange Light creatures. Pink maintained the spear until the last one was ensured dead. Ryker deactivated Gem Light as the light on his head faded. Ryker panted a bit but caught his composure.

"Saved me half the energy it would have taken to form the shield myself." Ryker said wiping the sweat off his face.

"But where's the Orange Light?" Pink asked only for a surprise blitz attack knocking them both out of the air and into the sandy ground off the pier.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

Their attacker was a spinning shell which landed nearby on the ground. While it was a turtle like it's canon counterpart, this Orange Light was more anthromorphic standing on two legs and having a twisted look in his eyes.

"Ok, so he's different than his canon counterpart, and got us off-guard. But we can still take him!" Ryker said taking a stance alongside Pink Diamond.

Out of its glass eyes, out came orange laser beams which were violate to the ground.

"Holy shit, he's an X-Men!" Ryker said diving out of the way as Pink dove into the water.

The ground they had stood on was hit the eye beams and superheated to glass. Ryker unsheathed Harbinger and used it to block off several shots to distract it. Pink snuck from behind moving quietly before taking the shot by beheading it.

"Ryker, now!" Pink yelled. "Before it regenerates!"

"Finally!" Ryker said jumping into the air.

Having Harbinger wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support, he slashes through Orange Light. As the sword tore through Orange Light, the sword glowed with Metsu Energy from the emeralds.

"Metsu Art: Dragon Razor!" Ryker said before sheathing his blade as Orange Light exploded into dust.

Ryker took out the prism as the Orange Light returned to it alongside the Red. Spandam was still inside screaming but Ryker still ignored him.

"So, Peridot and Lapis succeeded. That's good." Ryker said with shaking hands.

His hands were a bit sore from that attack, and he was figured that attack used a bit of the energy from the four emeralds he hid away.

"I seriously need to start studying those things." Ryker thought.

"You all right?" Pink asked worriedly.

Ryker snapped out of this thought before nodding.

"Yeah, let's just clear the glass and report to those agents." Ryker said as Pink smiled in relief.

* * *

( _Part C: Indigo Light_ )

 **-(Cues: Nujabes – The Space between Two Worlds)-**

Ashi and Priyanka had been on the battlefield for a while now having a conversation after slaying several Light Creatures. Indigo creatures were admittingly the weakest of the army.

"I'm sorry about your mother and sisters, Ashi. I had no idea how bad it was." Priyanka said sympathetically as she threw several energy scalpels into a pack of Indigo Moles.

"It still hurts a bit. It's like I can feel _his_ evil on my skin even after I purified myself. At the really least, there are worlds where I'm not a spawn of evil and my mother isn't a monster. I've met some of those counterparts, but, as much as I wanted to stay, my place is alongside you guys, namely Ryker." Ashi said using her butterfly sword to hack an Indigo Scorpion.

Priyanka looked into Ashi's eyes and she could see the lonesome feeling she had. Ashi did miss her sisters but wanted to move on. Priyanka's maternal side had reared it's end as she got Ashi out the way to chop an Indigo Light that snuck up on them.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

"You were originally staying in the barn, right? Well not anymore, because I gladly welcome you to my home." Priyanka said kindly. "I'm sure Ryker won't mind, and I'll deck him if he does."

"I…don't know what to say…but thank you." Ashi said sheepishly.

The two was at the point where they arrived at Boonsboro Pike's picnic area where it was eerily quiet. Ashi looked around before drawing her sai.

"It's here." Ashi said as Indigo Light was seemingly unaware of its presence.

The creature was walking around and minding its own business. The pair had the advantage of not having a gem thus the beast was less likely to sense them. The giant three tailed scorpion moved about as the pair hid behind a dumpster.

"I don't think it senses us which will make things rather easy for us for we time our attack. I suppose we could go for an energy attack." Priyanka said trying to think.

 **-(Cues: Carpenter Brut – Divison Ruine)-**

"How good are you with a sword?" Ashi asked.

"Well, I dabble. Connie taught me a few things." Priyanka said as Ashi handed her one of the butterfly swords.

"Then follow my lead!" Ashi said backflipping on top of the dumpster.

She threw her sai that dug into one of Indigo Light's tails getting it to roar out in pain and turn to see Ashi.

"Well come on then. Our destiny is your death!" Ashi said as it fired a purple plasma beam out of its tails.

Priyanka rolled out of the way and Ashi jumped off as the beam vaporized the dumpster.

"We need to it airborne, move in close." Ashi said dashing toward it. "You take it from behind!"

Priyanka nodded as they rushed it. The two kicked Indigo Light into the air. Ashi flew up slashes through one of its tails with her sword, followed by Priyanka slashing through another with her sword before they vanished with Rapid Movement.

"Let's finish this!" Ashi said.

Then, they come out of the air together slashing through the final tail sending Indigo Light crashing into the ground.

"Super Dodon Ray!/ Shin Dodonpa!" Priyanka/Ashi said firing the yellow finger beam from their pointer fingers to blow up the damaged blasts.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

The two landed on the ground wiping off a bit of sweat off their heads as Indigo Light faded and vanished back to the prism.

"I'm a bit disappointed of how easy that was. But the light creatures here are probably fading away without their boss in check." Ashi said as Priyanka checked her Zen-Mini.

"Well, I need to head back to the hospital to work. You should come with, Ashi. You can at least grab something to eat there with me." Priyanka said sending a quick to Ryker.

Ashi nodded and the two took off to the skies. Ashi was glad to entertain the idea of leaving the barn as she always felt a forgetful aura there.

* * *

( _Part D: Green Light_ )

-Gem Battlefield-

Jasper was mostly disappointed with her pick as Green Light was a giant plant beast. She was even more livid when it went down in six punches and a headbutt. She sat in the field grumpy and pouting.

"Hey, I know it was kind of disappointing, but I know what will make you feel better." Bismuth said cracking her knuckles. "Think you can take me?"

Jasper got up and powered up flaring on her crash helmet. She had a maddening and pleasing grin on her face.

"Get up here and punch me, you big beautiful Gem!" Jasper said as Bismuth hit her.

* * *

( _Part E: Yellow Light_ )

-Bayview-

Tsubasa could not but stare at the "goddess" next to him, Opal. A fusion of his fiancée and Amethyst crafted what would he would call near perfection. Elegant yet rough. Smooth skin, near ivory, and pouty lips drove him wild.

"You know, it's a bit rude to stare." Opal teased.

The pair that been destroying any light creatures they could find. Unlike most places, the citizens of Bayview took a more active role. Racers were mowing down light creatures with their cars, cops were breaking out the heavy weaponry and were willing to look the other way for people busting out guns that may not be legal for the time coming, and Gerald was leading the helm with the SCREW-U agents.

"Sorry, love. I think you gave me a macro fetish." Tsubasa said as Opal cringed.

"I think the writers of the show have that….and then some." Opal thought with a shiver.

Being an unnatural reality warper really did suck at times as the more you learned of the people who spawned you, the more you wanted to purge the memories.

"I swear Ryker doesn't have to put up with this shit." Opal thought as Elsa drove up to them in her car having mowed several light beasts already.

"Yo, Tsubasa, Stuntwoman. Gerald found the boss of those yellow creeps! It's holed up at the Diamond Grocery." Elsa said opening her passenger door. "Get in."

Tsubasa got in as Opal flew off to the skies to meet them there. Pearl hated Diamond Grocery as it pretty much reminded her of Homeworld. It didn't help that there were four humans who were basically the Diamonds who ran the place. As they arrived, they found the place surrounded by people ready to fight and Yellow Light up on the roof motionless. Tsubasa got out of the car and got over the barrier as Opal landed on the ground next to him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you both are here to take care of this monster." The Blue-Diamond lookalike said.

"Do they have to sound the same?!" Opal thought.

Opal and Tsubasa leapt up to the roof ready to fight to the bitter end only for Yellow Light…to speak some unknown language before fading away to the prism. Everybody was confused, but the citizens were happy it was over.

"Ā, soreha nantekotta! Koko de watashi wa tatakau junbi ga dekite ite, kono baka wa ikutsu ka no kotoba o hanashita nochi ni kieru!" Tsubasa ranted in his native tongue.

"Well, at least the city is safe." The Blue-Diamond lookalike said.

"Oh, just shut up!" Opal raved.

* * *

( _Part F: Blue Light_ )

-Beach City-

"Oh, just show yourself already!" Lars screamed as he kept blasting the ocean from sand.

The whale shaped Blue Light kept hiding in the water before attacking them at random. Sadie was already at her limit but had enough in her to keep going.

"Lars, stop wasted your energy!" Sadie said using a spear formed of her own ki to use to stab at Blue Starfish and Pufferfish. "I have an idea, but I need you to time your next attack just right!"

Sadie threw her spear into a Blue Anglerfish getting it to explode before rising into the air charging the last of her ki into a purple sphere in her hand.

She held this behind their head right as Blue Light leapt out of the water.

"Vacation Delete!" Sadie said throwing the sphere at Blue Light, causing an explosion that paralyzed the whale. "Now Lars, finish it off!"

"Hope you fry, you blue bastard! Manila Cannon!" Lar screamed as he held one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it.

Then, he fires a large redish-blue energy wave right at Blue Light causing an explosion with an electrical tangent within it vaporizing Blue Light's physical form forcing it away into the prism.

"Finally…" Sadie said falling out of the sky completely drained.

Lars caught her and the two were panting as they watched the Blue Creatures fade away. Steven and Connie had exited the beach house both relived and drained having to deal with fending off the light creatures that nearly got to the Boiling Room.

* * *

( _Part G: Violet Light_ )

Garnet should have been this coming, and she blamed inconsistent writing for it. Violet Light was one of the bosses who did not really fight at all. Once she found it where it was, surrounded by Watermelon Stevens, it spoke before fading.

"This is bullshit." Garnet said punching one last Light Creature before she turned around.

Future Vision was a complete pain at times and warper powers did not really help. With Ryker, the prism glowed as the last light entered it. However, instead of getting a final boss battle as hoped, the Light Prism merely went inert.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, we had gathered at the hospital where Priyanka worked for a bit of a team meeting. Of course, I was among the miffed that White Light was seemingly not making an appearance. We all sat in the cafeteria of the hospital celebrating a victory, but Pink was a no show. It did not really matter as most were not in mood to see her. Steven and Connie were happily chatting about as Ashi seemed to be getting along with the group like she never left. Before I could say anything, my BlackTab and everyone else's Zen-Minis ring. It was the personalized ring…for Pink. I decided to play the message.

 _"To my friends, I realized that I can't stay with you all at the moment. So, I have left the universe. Don't bother searching for me. I realized that I can't stay with you until I am comfortable with myself and confront my problems. However, I need to get stronger to eventually deal with my "sisters". I need become the mother Steven deserves and the friend you all fought for. Steven, I only hope you can someday forgive for all that I've put you through. Ryker, Garnet, I leave the team in your capable hands."_

Steven and Pearl did not really have much of a reaction, but they silently got up to leave the room. I assume Pink told Greg about this before leaving. Garnet stopped them both and looked to me.

"I guess I have to vote now." I remarked. "We may as well keep the name. As this spot, it's going to stick. Best we can do is call ourselves the Neo Crystal Squadron."

Everyone sighed, but Garnet's support confirmed they were going to stick with it. Ryker looked to the inert Light Prism in hand noticing no trace of Spandam in it. My phone rings again and, this time, it's Amaro. I step out and answer getting a word of thanks and some news. Apparently, the Ruby Squad has been captured by Team Dynamite while we were recovering. Basically, this time, the heads want to ask me what to do with them. Well for one, with them captured, no Back to the Moon or Bubbled. Frankly, it's a blessing.

"Perfect!" I thought.

I told Amaro to that we would come to deal with them. He hangs up and I know that everything is going to change from here. As long as the team was together, it would be all right.

* * *

-(Cues: Metroid Fusion OST - BSL Ambience 1 )-

Far within the reaches of space, an inverted pyramid ship floated. Inside, a Peridot was keying away from on her computer when a new piece of data popped up. The square headed Peridot looked it over before leaving her post to the room for the captain.

"Commander Hessonite, I bring word from our scanners. It seems that the Light Prism was activated." Peridot said with a bow.

The gem in the command chair get up with her yellow and eye eyes steeling. Hessonite fluffed her cape before facing her.

"And?" She asked.

"Whoever did so was able to defeat all the light bosses, but strangely White Light had not come out." Peridot said nervously. "The stranger part was it is detected that Gems fought against them, I got readings of something else."

"Don't joke to me that humans were able to take them out." Hessonite said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, humans were detected. But it also detected an idiosyncrasy in the readings. Two were half human hybrids of something unknown to us. Their readings were few, but enough to say that they could be an issue." Peridot said. "Shall I report this to the Diamonds?"

Hessonite thought it over swishing the wine glass around. The idea of anything being strong to fight them was something Hessonite could not stand for when she knew her race to be superior. However, she was not going to ignore this.

"No. We set a course for Earth. I guess we can say goodbye to the status quo because everything changes." Hessonite said with a savage grin.

* * *

(A/N: And that's a wrap, everyone. This "movie" chapter was a fun experience for me to write. Yes, Pink's being put on a bus. I feel it's needed for development and to shoot the status quo. The next chapter will be going into the after of Ryker watching the new canon episodes. Basically, the canon Season 3 episodes are done. Seeing how Season 4 canon gets some things going, I'll be playing loose with them. I will not be being doing "Future Boy Zoltron" and "Onion Gang". As for "Room for Ruby", that one is either not happening or will be radically different from canon. However, there will be surprises upcoming. Despite my fading respect for this show, I still want to do this tale and give you a great tale to enjoy. Seeing this is near 30k views, I want to thank you for your time. See you all for Steven Universe Blackthorned _Season 5!_ )


End file.
